After Twenty Years
by careberin06
Summary: After twenty years Hermione Weasley still dreams about her final year at Hogwarts with a certain red haired witch.  After all this time will her affections ever be returned or has life simply gotten in the way? Hermione/Ginny
1. Introduction

Author's Note: Hi anyone reading this! This is my first ever fan fiction and I plan on it being a long one so I hope some of you will stick with me. I would appreciate any and all feedback. I recently started reading Harry Potter Fan Fiction and thought maybe I should try writing one for fun. I am a fan of the Hermione/Ginny stories, no matter how cliche that may be, so that is what this is. I hope you enjoy what I've come up with!

Introduction

September 1, 2019

Hermione Weasley stood on platform 9 ¾ with her hands resting on the shoulders of her youngest child, Hugo, who was bouncing with nerves before he boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Meanwhile her daughter Rose, who was 2 years Hugo's senior, stood off to the side furiously texting a boy she had met during summer holiday on her muggle cell phone, a device that would soon be out of her possession for the school year. Hermione's husband Ron had been delegated the task of unloading the car of all the children's possessions because Hugo simply had to get to the train platform before his cousin Lily did and his mom wouldn't let him go alone. Physically the children were the spitting images of Ron, and all the Weasleys for that matter. Fortunately they took after their mother in the intellectual sense. Hugo was in everyway just like Hermione when she was 11, constantly spouting information about everything to anyone that would listen. He already had _Hogwarts: A History_ memorized cover to cover. As was Rose at that age but now, being a "mature teenager," she'd become more rebellious and developed a real devil may care attitude towards life. Rose was sorted into Gryffindor like her parents and all the Weasleys before her, Hermione had her doubts about Hugo though. Of course Ron, much to Hermione's displeasure, constantly teased the boy that if he weren't sorted into Gryffindor he'd be disowned which didn't help the pre-Hogwarts jitters the boy already had. So there the three of them were waiting, two of them rather anxiously, for the Potters as well as the train to arrive. And before long, a red headed little girl charged through the barrier dragging her equally fiery haired mother by the hand and rushed immediately over to the three Weasleys. Hermione tried to avoid the gaze of the approaching woman who she hadn't seen or spoken to in nearly 2 ½ months but she couldn't tear her eyes away and forced a weak smile in her direction. The distance between them closed and Hermione felt her sister-in-law's arm snake around her waist and pull her in for a hug. Her heart skipped a beat at the contact.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

3 months earlier

Hermione sat in her living room waiting for Ron to come home from work. Hugo was at the Burrow with his grandparents who had picked him up from school at Hermione's request. He and Rose, as well as all three Potter children, had attended muggle primary school until it was time to go to Hogwarts. Hermione, whose parents were muggles, and Harry Potter, who was raised by muggles, thought it best that their children experienced both the muggle and wizarding worlds to "expand their minds". Ron and Ginny, being from an all wizarding family and being stubborn by nature, were not initially fond of the idea. Regrettably for them, neither could argue with Hermione who had a million and one counter points to each of their objections complete with charts, graphs and studies showing how beneficial an early muggle education could be to magically able children. Currently however, Hermione was trying to methodically plan her next conversation with Ron while absent-mindedly tracing a small penknife over an old thing scar on the inside of her left wrist. She knew Ron would not take her impending news well and a big fight would break out, not that that was a bad thing. Tension had been mounting between the two for quite some time and Hermione was somewhat looking forward to venting some of her pent up emotion. Suddenly she felt the pad of her thumb split open and she breathed in sharply and dropped the knife.

"Bollocks!" she muttered angrily while grabbing for her wand "Tergeo! Accio band-aid!" Quickly she cleaned up the spilled blood, snatched the bandage flying at her out of the air and walked over to her writing desk throwing the knife in a drawer. She happened to glance over to the wall as Ron's hand on the enchanted clock (a wedding present from Molly and Arthur) clicked over to traveling. "Dammit, well I guess it's now or never"

"Hermione!" Ron said forcefully as he walked through the door. He stormed into the living room to find Hermione sitting calmly on the sofa.

"Hello honey, it's nice to see you too! How was your day?" she said rigidly.

"How was my day? How was my bloody day? You tell me Hermione!" Ron was fuming "Harry and I came back from Albania and I went to your office to ask you to lunch and I found it is shambles with a team internal operations wizards poking around! Felix from Magical Creatures told me you'd gone of your rocker and blew up your office and quit! I've spent the last 5 hours putting out your fires! Some of them actual fires! What the bleeding hell is going on?"

Hermione remained calm and sighed deeply before speaking. "Do you ever bother to listen to me Ronald?" Ron was about to interject but Hermione stood up quickly and stepped in front of him jabbing him roughly in the sternum with her fore and middle fingers. "Let me FINISH! This is exactly what I am talking about, you never listen, you never let me say my piece and when you do, you tune me out. Well let me tell you mister I have had one hell of a day too, fuck I've had one hell of a year and I sure as shit am not going to let you interrupt me now!" Hermione took another deep breath, ran her fingers through her quickly frizzing hair and sat back down on the couch, patting the space next to her beckoning her husband who was standing with his mouth agape to come sit down. Ron was scared, and rightfully so. Hermione rarely lost her temper and when she did, it was not pretty. He gently sat down as far away as possible knowing she was not above slapping him.

"Now Ron, I told you months ago, in fact I believe it was at dinner on March 4, that I was unhappy at work and was thinking about quitting. And if I recall correctly, you just blew it off with the old 'we all have rough days Herm, but they don't call it work for nothing'" she said this last bit in a mocking tone which she knew would sting Ron a little bit. "I again voiced my feelings a few weeks later at the Potter's dinner party and your sister was the only one to even acknowledge the comment." The thought of Ginny maybe her skin tingle slightly. '_Shake it off Granger, focus_!' Hermione thought to herself. "And finally last week I told you that I was going to meet with Shacklebolt to discuss my taking a leave of absence. This whole thing with the Gringotts goblin strike and the resulting misappropriation of gold to the Russian minister's private account has just put me over the edge!"

The truth of the matter was Hermione had single handedly built the Magical Being Interaction Law Division from the ground up. She started off in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures right out of Hogwarts hoping to expand on S.P.E.W. and other similar pursuits. After the Second Wizarding War, attitudes towards non-wand carrying magical beings were quickly changing and it became apparent that a whole restructuring of all the old laws and regulations was in order. Hermione's talent and enthusiasm were quickly realized and in a bold move by Minister Shacklebolt, she was moved to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and given the seemingly impossible task of building her own division at the age of 21. But Hermione being Hermione was more than up for it and within 15 months of her placement she had already written and pushed through over 100 new laws and revisions. Currently the department was made up of a team of 7 witches and wizards and over 1000 new laws or revisions had been made and 99% of them she had personally written. She had been going non-stop ever since and now at 39, with two kids, she had probably worked harder and more cumulative hours than many people twice her age. She honestly felt that she had been doing good work and was making a positive impact on the magical community but the one thing seriously gnawing at her was her children. She had come to the shocking realization one day that she'd practically missed Rose and Hugo's childhood. When they were younger and got out of school they would go to either the Burrow or to their cousins the Potter's who went to the same school because Ron was an Auror and had odd hours and Hermione worked until at least 6, often much later. Ginny or Molly would then floo Rose and Hugo home when their parents got off work. With all his faults, Ron really was a very loving and hands on father. As soon as they walked through the hearth he was in total dad mode. Hermione, who also desperately loved her children, was very practical however. Someone needed to do the cooking and the cleaning and make sure the kids were doing the homework and run the errands. Her relationship with her children was much like the one she had with her own parents growing up, very loving but also somewhat removed. Her children were smart and independent and didn't need to be coddled, but when they did need that extra attention, they went to Ron. And that tore at Hermione's heart. She needed to do something and she needed to do it now before both her kids went off to Hogwarts. She knew from experience that her own relationship with her parents had weakened when she went off to school, partly because they were muggles, but also because she was growing up, she was a teenager and parents are not cool to teenagers.

"Ron, they wouldn't let me quit. I spoke to Shacklebolt last week. He said I was "too valuable to the ministry"

"You are! How is that a bad thing? You're amazing Herm!" Ron added quickly hoping a compliment would help the situation.

"Ron I'm valuable because I do the work of 5 people in a fraction of the time and a fraction of the cost and I'm burnt out"

"Then ask for more money! They'll give it to you to keep you around!" Ron shouted.

"It is not about the goddamn money Ronald! Is that all you think about? I know you grew up poor but for gods sakes let it go! We have more than enough gold for a lifetime." She knew this last comment was a low blow as Ron was very proud of their financial success and was always self-conscious of his meager beginnings. He hung his head and she could see his ego deflating. She tried to get back on track, "anyway, he offered me a raise, a substantial one in fact, but that is entirely beside the point I am trying to make. Bottom line was Shacklebolt would not accept my resignation so I knew that if I really wanted to get out I would need to make somewhat of a spectacle out of it, hence, what happened today. I discussed it in full with Marjorie and transferred all the important documents to her office yesterday, she will be fully capable of running the division and she deserves the promotion…" Hermione began to trail off.

Ron took this break as a cue to rejoin the discussion "But why Hermione? Why? Because it was too much work? Cut back your hours! You've always been so passionate about your work, I don't understand…"

"Because of the kids Ron!" She snipped before he could go any further, "I miss my kids, our kids. I've watched them grow up from practically the sidelines! And now Hugo is off to Hogwarts in the fall and I'll have missed my chance!"

"Herm that's not true! You're a great mom! The greatest mom! They know you love them and they know you love job and that what you do is important, just like me and my job" Ron did truly believe she was a great mom and was pleading at this point for her to see it.

"Ron, you can't understand. You spend a lot of time at work as well but when you come home your whole focus is on Rose and Hugo. And I envy that. I get home from work and have to keep the household running, make sure bills get paid and the socks laundered and dinner on the table. And I don't want that to be the only way I show my kids that I care about them. I know they know I love them, but I want to be the one to play games with them and take them to quidditch matches,"

"You hate quidditch!"

"I don't HATE it, but again, off point. Ron, I want to be the parent that you and Ginny had growing up. The parent that you are to our kids and that Ginny and Harry are to James, Albus and Lily." She paused here knowing that the next bit was sure to rile Ron yet again, "which is why I am taking the kids to my parents' place in Perth for the summer"


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I previously forgot to mention, if it even needs to be said, that I do not own anything Harry Potter, that distinct privilege belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am pleased at the number of hit this story has received and that there are a few followers. Again, I welcome any and all comments. I am a few chapters ahead on writing and will post more frequently based on overall response. Thanks again!

Chapter 2

"Which is why I am taking the kids to my parents' place in Perth for the summer." Hermione said this all very quickly and blended many of the words together.

"You're WHAT? You are LEAVING me and taking MY CHILDREN? To AUSTRALIA?" Ron was now standing again and turning a brilliant shade of red, not the trademark Weasley embarrassed red but the equally recognizable Weasley 'angry as shit' red which was actually more of a deep crimson.

"Calm down Ronald! You're sure to have a stroke! No, I am not leaving you, nor am I taking your children away from you. I am simply taking MY children on a extended summer vacation to their grandparents for a little r and r."

"But, but we always spends summer's at the Burrow! It's a tradition! Since we were kids!" Ron blubbered out as his color slowly began to subside.

"Yes, yes the Burrow how could I have forgotten! That's just it Ron, we spend every bleeding summer at the Burrow and don't get me wrong, I love your family, I really do but Rose and Hugo have other grandparents that they never get to see! That I never get to see! It is not fair to the children or to my parents! Your parents have 12 grandkids! All of which live in a 160 kilometer radius of each other! My parents have 2, and they live on the other side of the world!"  
"You're the one that bleeding sent them to Australia in the first place," Ron tried to mutter under his breath but not quietly enough.

"TO SAVE THEIR LIVES! Ugh Ron! How was I supposed to know they would fall in love with it there! Regardless, they are happy there and yes I miss them terribly, which is why I am going to visit this summer. And Hugo thinks it is a brilliant idea and as soon as I mention to Rose how many cute surfer boys there are in Perth I am sure she'll be fine with it. Before you object any further, I realize you can't get the whole summer off of work but please, please understand that I am not trying not get away from YOU, I'm just trying to get away from 'this,' from everything. And to maybe have one good summer bonding with my kids before they're 'too cool' to hang out with Mom." Hermione looked deep into her husband's eyes hoping he would see how much she needed this, and ultimately how much 'they' as a couple needed it. Though Hermione would never in a millions years admit it to Ron she was trying to get away from someone. A particular red headed someone. Her sister-in-law and forever best female friend, Ginny.

After a dinner party at the Potter's a few months back, Ginny had pulled her aside to further discuss one of the conversation topics earlier that evening. Very gently Ginny grabbed Hermione by the hand and led her into the bedroom. When Ginny sat down close to her on the edge of the bed, all sorts of feelings awakened within Hermione that she had tried somewhat successfully to suppress for the last 18 or so years. "I think you should quit Herm," Ginny spoke softly and genuinely while weaving her fingers with Hermione's and resting them on her lap. "You should quit then you and I can do all sorts of great things this summer with the kids before Hugo and Lil go off to school! It will be so much fun!" She paused and lowered her voice a bit before she continued "and we can spend time together. Just you and me. Like it used to be. I miss you Hermione, I miss what we used to have together." Ginny tried to hold the brunette's gaze but Hermione was beginning to blush with memories of their final year at Hogwarts and she turned her eyes down to their interlaced hands.

"Yeah, yeah that would be nice. Sounds like a plan!" She replied trying to sound much steadier than she felt.

Hermione had been in various stages of love with Ginny Weasley, well Potter now, since she was 13 years old. She really fell for the red head during her final year at Hogwarts. Hermione had returned to finish her N.E.W.T.s after the war and Ginny had returned to finish the remainder of her 6th year and then take an accelerated 7th year. Their respective boyfriends had decided against returning to school and instead accepted personal invitations from the minister to enter a new Aurors training program. So after all they had been through, after all the promises to never leave, Ron and Harry did just that and left the girls behind for a whole 12 months. Needless to say the girls grew "close" over the year. But when the boys came back, all their betrayals were seemingly forgotten. By Ginny at least. The flame Hermione carried for her younger friend burned strong for the next 3 years and then she tried to snuff it out the best she could with work and starting her own family. But now, now with her career driving her crazy and her youngest son to be out of the house and with Ginny sitting there holding her hand looking at her with those eyes, the spark in her heart ignited so quickly and so fervently that she knew there would be no extinguishing it. What she did know for sure was she certainly could not, under any circumstance, spend the summer at the Burrow in close company with Ginny Potter.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wow Herm! You're looking good! Those Australian beaches sure treated you well! We've missed you guys, haven't we Lil?" Ginny said enthusiastically. Lily and Hugo were already chattering excitedly back and forth about all the cool things they were going to be learning at Hogwarts. Their group was now being joined by Ginny's sons, James who was starting his 4th year and Albus who was going into his 3rd with Rose. Even after having three children, Ginny Potter was physically stunning. Her red hair had gotten darker and thicker with age and fell smoothly a few inches below her shoulders. Many of her childhood freckles had lightened up but she still had a gentle smattering across the bridge of her nose and cheekbones. As a red head she was naturally fair skinned but Ginny always had that glow of a person who spent a healthy amount of time outdoors, not tan but not pale either. Her most impressive attribute was her overall physique. She was a few inches taller than Hermione but not too tall to be intimidating. Every muscle in her body was toned, very toned but still in a very feminine way. Ginny hadn't played Quidditch professionally since Albus was born but anyone walking by could see she still had an athlete's body. Her legs seemed to go on forever and her breasts, oh her breasts, were still so perky and "happy" looking. And they were the perfect size, not so big that they were obscene and not so small so there was nothing to grab on to. Hermione had been scanning slowly over the woman in front of her, gently biting on her lower lip. "Herm? I know it's been awhile but surely you remember what I look like, no need to look so close" Ginny teased giving Hermione a wink and slightly nudging her hip effectively snapping Hermione out of her trance. A blush began to creep across Hermione's face having been caught obviously checking Ginny out.

"Australia was love- lovely" she managed to stammer as her husband finally arrived with luggage and Harry Potter in tow. "We all had an excellent time. My parents were shocked at how much the kids had grown, which of course made me feel guilty that we don't get down there more often. But yes, we had a lovely time! And it was great that Ron was able to take off from work and join us for the last two weeks." Hermione had recovered quickly and fell easily into the conversation.

"Well I wasn't about to deny my best mate vacation time! He was a wreck without you!" Harry had chimed in. As the Head of the Auror Office, Harry was Ron's boss and actually offered to give him the entire summer off to be with his family but Ron refused. He knew that Hermione needed some time with the kids to herself so he just asked for the final two weeks.

"I wasn't a wreck! I am more than capable of taking care of myself!" Ron said sounding somewhat childish.

"Sure Brother, which is why you spent every night at our house or with Mom and Dad!" Ginny chided. Hermione smiled at this as she was sure it was the truth. But in her head she was thinking that she could never _actually _leave Ron because he would simply fall apart, and she loved him too much to see that happen. "Anyway Hermione, I would love to hear all about your vacation! You should come over for lunch tomorrow and tell me everything. Now that you have so much time on your hands, you won't know what to do with yourself!"

"Sure Gin, that sounds wonderful." Hermione smiled confidently at her sister-in-law but inside she was thinking '_Fuck, I haven't even been back in the country for 24 hours and already it begins._' But she opted to say, "You're right, I never been one to be idle for very long and lunch sounds like a perfectly respectable thing to fill my schedule with."

"Well as long as you find it 'perfectly acceptable'" Ginny replied a bit tersely. Ron and Harry exchanged glances wondering to each other if there was a bit of tension between their wives.

"Aw Ginny! You know I didn't mean it like that! My mind is in a thousand places right now with the kids going off to Hogwarts and having just traveled halfway round the globe! I would absolutely LOVE to come to your house for lunch tomorrow. You know that." Hermione was curious about Ginny sudden change in attitude, she always talked like that. Why was Ginny being so touchy?

"Mom! Dad! The train is about to leave!" Hugo was now shouting at them and wildly flapping his arms. Ron gave him a big bear hug and Hermione could feel tears welling in the corner of her eyes. The Potters were exchanging similar goodbyes with Lily. The three older kids having been through all this before waited to give their parents as quick of a hug as possible before sprinting to the train. "Dad! Dad! Put me down! I am going to miss the train! And you're wrinkling my new robes!" Hermione let out a nervous laugh at her son's comment.

"Come here and give your mother a hug," Hermione hugged her son firmly and spoke softly in his ear, "we love you know matter what house you're in, don't let your father scare you! Oh I am going to miss you so much!" She knew he had to get going so she let him go, being very thankful for summer they had just had. Hugo and Lily ran off together toward the train waving back over their shoulders to the four parents who were shouting things like "Study hard! I know you'll do great! Don't get into trouble!"

And just like that, the train steamed away and Hermione felt a hole open in her heart.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione woke the next day, the hole in her heart was feeling a little bit smaller. Ron had been great the night before and just held her as she feel asleep. Times like that reminded her why she fell in love with and married him in the first place. She wanted more time like that. Overall they had a comfortable relationship, they fit fairly well in each other's lives but there was always a trace of underlying strain between them. An unspoken tension that was ever present but they had both learned to overlook. Hermione rolled over, placed a gentle kiss on top of her husband's mussed red hair and got out of bed to make breakfast before Ron left for work. She was in the kitchen scrambling eggs and frying bacon, the muggle way. Hermione took pleasure in cooking by hand instead of by magic, and now with the kids gone and no job to rush off to she actually had time. The toast popped out of the toaster, a gift from her father-in-law Arthur, just as Ron was shuffling to the table.

"Mornin' Love," he grumbled. Ron had never been a morning person. "Making breakfast the old fashioned way I see."

"Good morning Ron! Yes, I think I'm really going to get used to this whole 'housewife' thing. I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed cooking with my hands!" This comment instantly snapped Ron out of his usual morning stupor. He had always secretly hoped Hermione would be "the little lady at home." His mother, his brother's wives and even his sister Ginny the international quidditch star, had all eventually given up their own careers to be stay at home moms and as misogynistic as it seemed, Ron wanted Hermione to do the same. But she was simply too driven and career focused to consider it and he wouldn't dare bring it up himself, unless he wanted to be castrated. He tried to play it cool and not show how excited he was.

"That's great Herm. You know I just want you to be happy, whatever it is you are doing."

'_Hmm_,' Hermione thought to herself, '_Perhaps Ron had finally fully matured after all_.'

"So what are you an Ginny going to do on your date today?"

"It's not a date!" Hermione said a little too quickly, "I mean, I am just going over to the house for lunch. I won't stay long anyhow, there is a lot to get done here after being gone all summer. Honestly Ron, what did you do while I was gone? I can't find anything without a summoning charm!" She was chuckling as she said it. She was feeling surprisingly upbeat given the situation.

"I did miss you Love and I admit I was a bit of a wreck while you lot were gone, but Ginny seemed to take it hard too and I know she is really looking forward to spending some time with you. I think she had it in her head that the two of you would be bonding all summer. I dunno, it was a little weird." Hermione didn't know how exactly to respond to this. Why was Ginny so affected by her absence? It's not like they hung out all the time now like they had when they were younger. Sure, they saw each other often because they were 'family' and their kids were more like brothers and sisters than cousins, but they certainly weren't as close now as they had once been.

"Oh, is that so," was all she could come up with, "well I'm sure we'll have a lot of time to catch up now that we're both empty nesters." Hermione gave Ron an encouraging wink but inside she really didn't know what to make of this information.

"Well I best get ready for work, thanks for the breakfast. It was delicious!" Rom smiled at his wife as he scooted off to the shower and Hermione was left with her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone reading and following this story! I hope you're enjoying it! I know the last chapter was really short so here is another. :]

Chapter 5

It was almost noon and Hermione was preparing her self for her lunch with Ginny Potter. Not only had she spent and inordinate amount of time trying to pick out an outfit but now she was desperately trying to calm her nerves and was currently pacing in front of the fireplace. She had not spent any time "alone" with Ginny in several years, and for good reason too. Sure they had seen one another nearly everyday since then but never just the two of them. There had always been kids running around or other Weasleys or their husbands it keep them busy and Hermione liked it that way. Ever since Ginny and Harry's wedding night, Hermione had vowed to herself not to let her feelings for her new sister-in-law to get in the way of her life and if that meant spending less time with her, so be it. And now, after nearly 20 years of keeping it that way, she didn't know if she could trust herself with Ginny alone. That night in Ginny's bedroom before the summer Hermione almost lost all control and wanted to lean forward and take the red haired woman in her arms and confess everything right then and there, but somehow she held it together and formed her plan to "escape" to Australia for at least the summer. Certainly she couldn't go to Australia now, even though a part of her very much wanted too. But she had heard what Ron had said about how much Ginny missed her while she was gone and Hermione's natural curiosity to find out everything she didn't know wouldn't let her back out on this meeting. That and the fact that she did truly care deeply for the younger woman and did not want to hurt her in anyway. She didn't trust herself to appararate given her nervous state, she thought showing up in front of Ginny splinched wasn't the best way to start the afternoon, so she opted instead to travel by floo powder She took a few deep breaths and sent their owl, Athena, to the Potter house to announce her arrival. She waiting a few more minutes and stepped into the fireplace and shouted "The Potters!" and in a green flash she was gone.

May 19, 2001

Two young women were standing in front of a floor mirror in an old childhood bedroom surrounded by Holyhead Harpies Posters and Gryffindor banners and second hand schoolbooks. The older of the two stood behind the younger one who was wearing a wedding dress and said "You look gorgeous Gin. Harry is the luckiest man- the luckiest person in the world to be marrying you." The red head turned around and took Hermione's hands in her own, leaned in slightly and kissed her gently on the lips. More than a friendly kiss but it was soft and much shorter than Hermione would have liked. It was the first time their lips had met in over two years and Hermione's heart sank at the memories.

"You know I'll always love you Hermione, right?" Ginny spoke softly looking straight into the older girl's eyes.

"Of course Gin, of course." Hermione smiled back as bravely as she could while fighting to choke back the oncoming tears, "Now we better hurry up and get out to the garden! The bride can't be late to her own wedding!" She added more cheerily as she spun around and headed to the door. Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself, she knew she loved Harry and their lives we meant to be spent together and she followed her maid of honor downstairs to all the waiting guests.

Later that night after the wedding festivities were all over, Hermione Granger sat alone in her London flat staring down at the engagement band on her left hand. She had always been more traditional and refused to move in with Ron until after they were married. And up until tonight, she didn't really know if she would even ever go through with it. But Ginny was gone to her now, she married the man of her dreams so Hermione knew she had to finally move on as well. She walked over to her writing desk and pulled out a small penknife from one of the drawers and went into her bathroom to draw a nice warm bath. As the tub filled up the slowly ran the blade up and down the inside of her left arm over a scar she had there. Her flesh instantly remembered the cool sensation the steel provided as it tickled her skin. The scar was a reminder of the promise she made to Ginny Weasley whose arm bore an identical scar, that she would never hurt herself ever again. She settled into the tub, knife in hand, and closed her eyes. She was clam, and together but still a tear leaked out from behind her closed lids. She began pressing the tip of the knife into the soft skin of her inner wrist but instead pulled the knife down and made a three-inch horizontal gash right below her hipbone. "You broke your promise too Gin," she spoke to herself, "you'll just never know that I broke mine." She sat there a while longer watching her blood mix with the water. It was very cathartic to see the water turning red with her blood. She was purging Ginny from her broken soul and for right now, it felt good.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginny Potter sat in her living room when a flash of green flame burst into the fireplace and out stepped Hermione. Ginny was always impressed with how clean her sister-in-law looked after traveling by floo as most people ended up covered in a discernable amount of soot, but there she stood impeccable and as well put together as ever. Ginny got off the couch and walked to the brunette woman and pulled her into a warm hug. Hermione's body immediately stiffened at the touch but she willed herself to relax and returned the embrace and allowed herself to be wrapped in the familiar warmth. The women reluctantly pulled away from one another and Ginny motioned for Hermione to join her on the couch

"I was surprised you were coming by floo. Now that we don't have to worry about transporting the kids back and forth I'd figure you'd just apparate over." Ginny was the first to speak.

"Well, I was feeling slightly under the weather this morning and thought the risk of splinching myself wasn't worth it. I surely would have been embarrassed as well as disappointed if only half of me appeared at your door." Hermione said in usual matter of fact manner.

"Hmm well, I am sure I couldn't have gotten by with just half of you, better than the none of you I had all summer," Ginny winked as she said this indicating to Hermione that she meant it in good humor. "But I am certainly very pleased that all of you made it." She leaned over and gave the older woman another hug, which made Hermione's stomach do a small flip.

Hermione proceeded to tell Ginny nearly all the details of her summer vacation. She started with how wonderful it was to see her parents and how they were thinking about retiring from dentistry but that she had her doubts knowing what workaholics her parents were. This lead Ginny to comment that it obviously ran in the family but that if Hermione could step aside from her job she was sure that the older Grangers would be able to do the same. They talked about the weather and how even though it had technically been the winter months down in Australia during their stay it was still a pleasant temperature outside and that they had spent quite a bit of time down on the beach. Hermione had even taken surfing lessons with her kids, something that Rose was eager to try but that Hugo would only do if Mom came with them. As she was explaining to Ginny that she had to wear a wet suit and what it was exactly, the red head gave her a devilish grin and said "oh I certainly would have liked to see that!" And Hermione did quite know if she meant she would have liked to see her in the wet suit or falling off her surfboard multiple times or a combination of both. Hermione also said that they had taken several "day" trips to other parts of the country. They saw the Three Sisters in New South Wales, the Twelve Apostles in Victoria, the Glass House Mountains and the Great Barrier Reef in Queensland, and Uluru in the Northern Territory. Being a witch certainly had its advantages when you wanted to travel. They could go to Sydney in the morning and be back to her parent's house in Perth by nightfall, a trip that would have taken a muggle five hours by plane, one way! Though Hermione had not wanted to use any magic while away from home she made the exception when it came to traveling, this way could get a lot more in. She went on to tell her sister-in-law that Rose had "met a young man," that lived down the street from Hermione's parents. He was the typical image of a surfer with sun bleached blonde hair, tan skin and piercing blue eyes and he was 14, a whole year older than Rose, which was how she preferred it seeing as though boys her age for "far too immature" as she had put it to her mother. Hermione certainly wasn't thrilled because this vacation was about the three of them bonding but ultimately she wanted her daughter to be happy. And as it turned out, by having a less rigid control over her children they were more willing to hang out with their mom. Hugo, the avid bookworm, had prepared himself for the vacation by reading every book on Australia possible and quickly developed a passion for the wildlife there. He said that the platypus was way cooler than any magical creature he'd ever heard of. So the three of them spent a day at the Lone Pine Koala Sanctuary and Hugo told them everything he knew about what seemed to be every species on the continent. One of Hermione's favorite parts of her time there was staying up late drinking tea with her mother. She proceeded to tell Ginny how she had felt leading up to the trip, like she had missed her children growing up and how she, their aunt, probably had more memories with Hugo and Rose. She told her about how it was with her parents growing up, how there was always love there but never the close "Weasley" type of love. Ginny of course knew all of this but listened to her friend all the same. Hermione had also discussed all these things with her mother, which had led to lots of tears and apologies and hugs and "you know I love yous". It had all been very emotional but the two Granger women certainly felt closer for it. They never really had shared big emotions with one another and 39 years of not sharing, they had a lot to catch up on. So every night the two brunettes sat down and talked about everything. Though Hermione wouldn't say it to Ginny, they had even discussed her feelings about her marriage and how she didn't know if she could still hold it together. She had thought about sharing with her mom about her affection for Ginny but decided against it at the last moment remembered she was trying to get away from those thoughts in the first place. Even though she didn't say it out loud, her mother knew there was something else going on but decided to let her daughter broach the subject in her own time. Hermione then talked about how by the time Ron got there for the final two weeks, they had already gone all over the country that they spent most of there time relaxing on the beach and enjoying various muggle outdoor activities. They played a lot of sports, Rose really excelled at football which was not surprising given how athletic she was, and they even went bike riding, Hermione convincing her husband to do a tandem bicycle with her seeing as he had never ridden a bike before. All in all, the four of them had a lot of fun together. There were many moments when Hermione was overcome with guilt knowing that she had thoughts of leaving Ron, but this was not something Ginny needed to know. The entire time the red haired woman smiled warmly, taking sips from her tea allowing Hermione to talk. She had always loved hearing the sound of the older woman's voice whether it be spouting off information that no one else knew or rarely even cared about, or telling a story or helping her with her home work, cheering for her during a quidditch match, even yelling at her brother, Hermione's voice was just soothing to Ginny and she hadn't heard it in months.

When it seemed like the brunette was done, Ginny took the cue "well shall we have lunch? I could cook something here or we could go out, but you'd mentioned before you weren't feeling too well so perhaps staying here the better option."

Hermione thought about it and realized it might be better if they spent their time with one another in a less intimate setting. "Why don't we go out somewhere, I'm feeling much better now anyway and certainly the fresh air will do me some good." She thought she'd picked up a hint of disappointment in the younger woman's face but shook it out of her head as she stood from the sofa.

"Well it is up to you Herm, I am just so happy to have to back I don't care where we go," Ginny replied sincerely. They decided to go to a muggle street café in London that they had both been to before which had a nice selection of lunch fare and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and walked from there.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hey guys, here is another chapter! Hope it is still keeping people's interest. Thanks to everyone following the story and an extra special thanks to the few of you who have left comments. :]

Chapter 7

Hermione and Ginny sat outside at a small table and ate sandwiches and drank soft drinks chatting happily and casually with one another. To any passerby they seemed like two old friends catching up over a lunch date, no one would be able to see the turmoil that Hermione was going through in her head. She was enjoying her self so much that she hated that she had practically avoided situations like this with the younger red head for so long. But at the same time she knew why she felt so good was because she had never completely fallen out of love with Ginny, despite her best efforts, and now that tiny flame in her heart just kept growing. How was she going to keep it together?

"Well Herm, I've been planning a surprise for you," Ginny was now saying with a smirk that was not helping Hermione's state. "And you can not say no because I've worked really hard on this and I've spoken to Ron and he thinks it is a great idea too."

Hermione could tell the red head was excited about whatever this surprise was, she on the other hand was about to jump out of her skin with nerves, well that or the desire to jump across the table and, "oh Ginny you don't have to do anything for me!"

"Now, now Hermione what kind of friend would I be if I didn't do anything special for your 40th birthday! It only happens once you know, " any one could tell she was very proud of whatever it was she had planned.

"First off, don't say that too loudly, we can't all look like 20 year old with a perfect body and skin and hair, no matter how much we want to." Hermione said with a bit of a blush in her cheeks, and it was true no one in their right mind would think Ginny was 38. She on the other hand looked like she was almost 40. Hermione did not look bad by any stretch of the word but she didn't look like a goddess like Ginny did. She was still relatively thin but had a bit of softness round the middle, her hair was a bit duller than it once had been and she had a few lines on her face, but overall not bad. And all the time she had spent in Australia had given more of a healthy look. But Ginny. Oh Ginny. She was what an American teenage boy would refer to as, for lack of a better word, a MILF. "A Mother I'd Like to Fuck," and Hermione certainly did, she thought to herself. "But go on, how long are you going to keep me on the edge of my seat? What is the surprise?"

"You flatter me too much Hermione and you sell yourself far too short, you look amazing, for any age, and I sincerely mean that," Ginny said this while reaching across the table to grab Hermione's hand which stirred up all sorts of butterflies in the older woman's stomach. Ginny herself was turning a very slight shade of red herself but continued "anyway, for your birthday I am taking you to 'Le Spa Splendid de Sorcieres' in Nice, France for three days! Since your birthday is on a Thursday, we figured you could spend that day with Ron and then you and I would leave Friday for the weekend, just the girls. Doesn't that sound fun?" The fiery haired woman was visibly excited bouncing on her seat much like a child who had just been lead into Honeyduke's and told they could have whatever they wanted.

"Wow Gin, that is… wow. You really didn't… I simply couldn't" Hermione was actually at a loss for words, which was rare. Not only was it an extremely thoughtful albeit extravagant gesture the thought of spending three whole days with her sister-in-law in probably nothing more than a bathrobe for most of the time was sure to be too much of a test of her restraint. This was certainly not the reaction Ginny was hoping for and she was starting to get the impression that Hermione did not want her company. The older witch could tell the younger was disappointed by her response so she told her brain to shut up and said, "Of course I would love to go! That sounds so enjoyable! I haven't been back in England two days yet and I already miss the beach! Thank you Ginny! How ever did you come up with this idea?"

Ginny's expression perked immediately back up and she was now beaming, "well Herm, I don't know if you've noticed but we haven't really done anything just the two of us since we got married. It's almost like we stopped being the friends we used to be. And now, with the all kids being off at school and you not working for the time being, I just thought it would be the perfect time to get back what we've lost over the last 18 years or so." Ginny was speaking very sincerely and staring deep into Hermione's eyes. Before the brunette could respond she realized Ginny was holding her hand again. Surely, Hermione thought, the younger witch just wanted to go back to the friendship they used to have like in their earlier years of Hogwarts, not the "friendship" they had had that fateful final year of school. Ginny didn't need to know that Hermione had intentionally distanced herself to save her own heart. Thinking back to what Ron had said that morning, Hermione knew if she refused to go on this trip it would break Ginny's heart and despite everything she knew she couldn't do that. She would have to just keep her emotions in check for one weekend. She'd done it this long right? What's three days? Three days that would be spent on the beach and in saunas and naked on massage tables. "oh gods, " Hermione thought, "this is going to be very tough. Very tough indeed." However she was not a witch who didn't appreciate a challenge.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few weeks leading up to her birthday, Hermione desperately tried to fall into some sort of routine at home. She had always been a woman with a place to be or something like school or her job or even housework to keep her busy. But it hadn't taken her very long to reorganize and completely scourgify her and Ron's entire home. She had been taken a lot of time to prepare each on their meals by hand, which she enjoyed but even that didn't fill her entire day. Hermione also thought she could use her newly found freedom too catch up on some reading. Always the bookworm, for the past 20 years almost everything she read was work related or children's stories, but even sitting around reading all day didn't feel right. She liked to have a schedule, a plan, some type of structure to her day. All was fine while she was in Australia because one, she was on a vacation and two, she had been able to plan a lot of things for them to do. But now, back at home she felt oddly out of place. And having all the extra time certainly wasn't helping her mind stray from thoughts of Ginny and their upcoming "girl's weekend." One of the hardest things to get used to was all the time she had with Ron. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy his company but it hadn't been just the two of them for 13 years. She was used to him coming home from work and playing with the kids while she busied herself around the house. Now they had all night and the weekends to themselves. It was weird. While away in Australia, they had made love to one another for the first time in many, many months and to Hermione is was very reminiscent of their first time, unfortunately this time lacked the hope that this wouldn't be as good as it got. Not that Ron was a bad lover per say, but he plateaued in his lovemaking abilities early in their relationship and never seemed to put any extra "effort" into it. That was probably partly due to Hermione's ability to fake it well and also to Ron's general lack of perception when it came to her needs. And since they'd been back, Ron was apparently under the impression with the kids out of the house that their sex life would be renewed. So many nights Ron would not so subtly hint at Hermione to join him in the bedroom. Hermione willingly complied for two reasons, one, she desperately wanted some intimacy in her life and two, getting laid poorly was better than not getting laid at all. Sometimes. As awkward as the sex was it was certainly more comfortable than their lack of things to talk about. They had known one another for 30 years but they never had had that much in common to begin with so most of their conversations revolved around the kids. As it turned out Hugo was the first child in Weasley history to not be sorted into Gryffindor. He was in Ravenclaw. They hadn't found out right away because Hugo had begged his sister and his cousins not to tell fearing that his father actually would disown him. After a few days however Lily could not hold back and owled her parents with the news who then promptly owled Ron and Hermione. Ron was beside himself with disbelief. Hermione on the other hand had almost expected it. She always thought that she should have been sorted into Ravenclaw as well but something told her, her son definitely would be. He was almost too smart and rather timid.

"I don't get it! All the Weasleys are Gryffindors! From the beginning of time!" Ron was reading his sister's letter pacing back and forth in the kitchen. His wife meanwhile sat calmly at the table.

"Honestly Ron, does it really matter? Maybe this will be good for him. He'll branch out more, make new some new friends, bookish friends more like himself. Don't you dare make him think that you are somehow disappointed, that is why it took so long for us to find out." Hermione was simultaneously trying to calm down her husband while writing a letter to her son.

"Well I am disappointed! Not in Hugo of course, it's not his fault. It's that bloody hat! I always knew that hat was a bit mad! I'm going to the school, tell them there has been a mix up and sort this whole thing out!"

"Ronald Billius Weasley you will do no such thing!" Hermione sounded a lot like Ron's mother, "what kind of good will it do marching down there in the middle of the night aside from embarrassing the hell out of you children and me! No, you will sit down and help me write this letter to Hugo in which we tell him how much we love him no matter what house he is in and what a good opportunity this will be for him." Ron did not want to cross his wife as she was already on edge being with out a daily agenda and he knew it would diminish his chances as getting lucky so he took a seat at the table.

"But how do you think Hugo feels! His whole family is in Gryffindor, Lily is his best friend! He is going to feel all alone! He is going to be left out of everything!" Ron said in a slightly calmer tone.

"Which is exactly why we need to be supportive and encouraging right now. Besides, when I entered Hogwarts I knew not a soul and I made friends rather quickly."

"Not exactly Herm, you really didn't have any friends at all until Halloween when Harry and I decided to stop being such prats and go save you from that troll," he said this quietly because he was always embarrassed of the way he initially treated his wife upon their meeting.

"My point exactly Ron," she said with a smirk, "no body in Gryffindor liked me at first because I was a bit of a know it all, just like our son, so reason would state he has much more of a chance at making friends with a house full of know it alls, right? Don't look at me like that Ron, it is true! Yes it may be hard for him to adjust but I think in the long run it will serve him well. And Lily isn't going anywhere, she is his cousin for crying out loud. It's Rose I am worried about, oh and James. I hope they don't tease him too much." Ron decided that there really wasn't anything that he could do about the sorting so he helped his wife with the letter.

Dear Hugo,

Son, we couldn't be prouder that you were sorted into Ravenclaw! It is simply a testament to your intelligence and your ability to think outside the box. Think of yourself as a real trailblazer! You know I think the hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, why it didn't I guess we'll never know. Anyhow, we Weasley's could stand for some more brains in the family. We know you will make tons of new friends and have plenty of amazing memories to share with us when you come home for Christmas holidays. All is well here at home, Dad and I are just missing you and your sister. Study hard!

Love,

Mom and Dad

P.S. We have sent along some chocolate frogs for your enjoyment.

P.P.S. Tell Rose good luck at Quidditch tryouts!

Satisfied with their letter, Hermione attached it to Athena's leg with a small parcel of chocolate frogs and sent the brown bird on her way. What she and her husband weren't aware of was a conversation their children had over the summer.

"Rose, what if I don't get into Gryffindor?" Hugo timidly asked his big sister.

"You know dad's not serious about disowning you," Rose replied.

"I know, but everyone I know is in Gryffindor and I'm sure Lily will be too. I won't have any friends," Hugo was looking down at his shuffling feet.

"Look, if you're really that worried about it I'll let you on a little secret," Hugo was now looking up at Rose very curiously. "Albus told me that Uncle Harry told him that the hat will let you choose what house you want to be in."

"Really? If it lets you choose what's the point in having it in the first place?" Hugo was confused.

"Because no one knows about it! Albus said that the hat wanted to put Uncle Harry in Slytherin and he said no, so it put him in Gryffindor." Hugo waited a while before he responded.

"Well, what if I don't want to be in Gryffindor? I mean, no offense to you guys, but I've always been a bit different than you and all our cousins. I don't know."

"Whatever happens Hugo, or whatever you decide, I'm still your big sister and I'll look out for you, and so will James and Albus. And Mom and Dad will still love you" Rose stopped walking along the beach to give her little brother a hug.

"Thanks Rose," Hugo was relieved. Hermione wasn't the only Weasley needing some time apart from his family.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope I'm updating fast enough for you. I have up to chapter 15 written and I'm noticing they are getting longer on average. I want to stay ahead chapters so I can continue to post on days that I don't have time to write. If you are thinking that there has been a lot of build up with little pay off, I hope you all will continue to stick it out because I promise things are going to pick up soon. Thanks again to all my followers!

Chapter 9

The morning off Hermione's 40th birthday she rolled over in bed to find that Ron was not there which was very odd considering he would always sleep in until the last possible moment. And considering that he had taken the day off of work to celebrate his wife's birthday it was especially odd that he was up before noon. Hermione began to sit up slowly until the scent of smoke filled her nose and she bolted out of bed into the kitchen where she found a considerable amount of smoke billowing out an open window and flames shooting out of the oven.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here," Hermione said more to herself, "Ron, Ron? Are you in here?" She made her way through the kitchen and bumped into her husband.

"I'm sorry Love, I really am. I was trying to surprise you with cinnamon rolls, I know they are your favorite. And I know I shouldn't have, but I tried to do it the muggle way and I guess I underestimated the oven thing," Ron was blubbering while trying to put out the fire hoping his wife wouldn't get angry.

"Oh Ron," Hermione said putting her arms around her husbands waist and giving him a kiss on the cheek. There wasn't a hint of anger in her voice and if the smoke weren't so thick, Ron could see his wife was smiling. "Now are you a wizard or what? Use your wand to put out this fire!"

"Um it is in the bedroom"

"Well then here, let me, 'Aguamenti!' Well now the flames are gone, let's get rid of all this smoke, 'Evanesco!' There! Much better." Hermione did another few quick swishes of her wand and muttered a few more spells and in no time there were warm cinnamon rolls on the kitchen table dripping with gooey vanilla frosting. "That was a very thoughtful gesture Ron and I do appreciate it, but perhaps, in the future, leave the muggle cooking to me," she said with a wink as she sat at the table beckoning her husband to join her who was walking out of the bedroom carrying his wand.

"Happy Birthday Herm, sorry about the fire," Ron said while bending down to kiss his wife on the top of her head, took a seat next to her then proceeded to shove a cinnamon roll in his mouth. Hermione chuckled at this and picked up her own pastry. "Vees are mush bedder than mine would've bed" Ron mumbled out while eating.

"Thank you Ron, I'm sure yours would have been delicious had it not been for the fire," she said sincerely with a wink. "So husband, what is on the agenda for today? Nothing overly extravagant I hope, I don't want to be reminded that I'm 40. I cannot believe I am 40! Ugh I feel so old!" Ron quickly transfigured the birthday card he had for her under the table so she wouldn't see the "over the hill" motif it had and changed it to a kitten eating a cupcake. He also quickly conjured some flowers. He had been so distracted by his failed attempt at breakfast to get everything else in order.

"Well, I got you this card and these flowers," he said shyly while pulling them out from under the table, "and as far as the agenda for today, I figured we'd go have a picnic in Hyde Park and rent one of the tandem bi cycle thingies that we had so much fun on in Australia. Just spend the day outside, enjoying each other's company. And then of course, my mother is throwing you a party at the Burrow. Or we could do something else, if you'd rather, I just thought it'd be nice to have a low-key day. Aside from the party, that was all Mum."

"That sounds like a lovely idea Ron. And your mother really didn't need to throw me a party but we both know there is no stopping Molly Weasley when she wants to have the family over." Hermione grinned at Ron and thanked him for the card and flowers. She noticed that the cupcake on the card had a tombstone on it and wondered if Ron had hurriedly tried to change it, the thought made her smile at how hard her husband really did try. She thought that maybe if she tried as hard as he did, they might not have as many problems. But then she thought about the party, and seeing Ginny and going away with her and deep down she knew some things couldn't be changed, no matter how hard you tried.

After they finished their cinnamon rolls, Hermione and Ron got ready for their birthday outing. The weather today was mild and the sun was shining so it was a perfect day for a picnic and bike ride. Hermione was rather impressed at Ron's idea considering he generally planed big outings that he would more enjoy than she would, but this was right up her alley. She was trying really hard not to think about the upcoming weekend with Ginny. She hadn't spent anytime with her other than their lunch a few weeks ago and that was hard enough for Hermione to sit through without jumping the younger witch. But she tried to push it to the back of her mind for now as she put on a pair of khaki capris and thin long sleeved shirt. She walked into the kitchen and summoned the picnic basket, dusted it of, gods knew when it had been last used, and thought about what to pack for lunch. After making some sandwiches she went to the fridge and grabbed a few butterbeers, placing a spell on them to keep them cold for the next few hours. She also packed a few sliced of strawberry rhubarb pie that they had left from the other night. With their lunch all ready, she found a large blanket for them to sit on and with a swish and flick of her wand she said "diminuendo" to shrink the blanket before she put it in the basket. She found a book, an old favorite _Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott, a book she could read a thousand times and it never got old even if she herself was getting old. Ron emerged with the Daily Prophet under his arm along with Quidditch Monthly as his chosen reading material.

"All set to go Love? Mind if I put these in the basket?" Ron asked while handing the paper and magazine to his wife.

"Yeah, I think I have everything we need. How about you lead the way!" Hermione said grabbing her husband's hand and they apparated to Hyde Park.

When they arrived they found the bicycle rental place and checked out a tandem bike for the day. Hermione fixed the picnic basket onto the back using a bit of discreet magic and off they went. Ron seemed to have picked it up much better this time and soon enough they formed a good cadence and were having a good time. They chatted casually and laughed with one another as they circled the lake and made they way around the paths. After quite a while of biking, they found a nice spot under a tree to stop and enjoy their lunch. Hermione pulled out the blanket and quietly muttered "engorgio" as she unfurled it onto the ground. They sat down and ate their sandwiches and drank their butterbeers while they talked about their kids, Rose had made the Gryffindor Quidditch team and they discussed if it would be too embarrassing for her if they showed up at the school to see her first match. They definitely wanted to see their daughter in her quidditch debut but they didn't want her to be put off by their presence. Maybe they would owl her to see what she thought and put off any decisions until they heard her response. After talking about the kids and making small talk on their bike ride, there really wasn't too much more to say.

"So, Herm, looking forward to tomorrow and this weekend? Harry has been saying that Ginny has been talking about it nonstop since you told her you'd go. I'm surprised the two of you haven't gotten together more these past few weeks to prepare!" Ron said feeling like it was a logical conversation topic but the mention of Ginny's name took Hermione off guard.

"Um, yes of course I'm excited." Hermione started to blush a little which confused Ron but she continued, "It was very generous of Ginny to do this for me but you know how I feel about big gestures. But then again, she and I haven't spent any time the two of us for many years and it will be nice to reconnect I suppose. I've just been trying to find a routine these last few weeks and I guess given that Ginny and I spending time together hasn't been part of my routine for so long I didn't think to make it so now." She was talking a little too fast and was lying about the last part. She had thought about having Ginny over everyday these past few weeks but always decided against it. And surprisingly, Ginny had made no attempts at contacting her either aside from sending her the owl about Hugo being in Ravenclaw and an owl a few days prior with the information on 'Le Spa Splendid de Sorcieres.' Hermione was, in fact, looking very much forward to this weekend because the pamphlet Ginny had sent over made the spa look like a paradise even if she would have to deal with her attraction. "But yes Ron, it will be fun. You know how us women loved to be pampered!" She added this last bit with a laugh because Ron knew that his wife was never one to be spoiled or 'pampered' as she put it.

"Well, I am sure you two will have a delightful time. And it really does mean a lot to my sister. You know, Harry told me that she was pretty depressed on her birthday because it was the first time you hadn't been there since we went looking for the Horcruxes." This made Hermione's heart sink. She had owled Ginny a card on her birthday from Australia. Since when had Hermione's presence or absence had such a bearing on the red head's emotions? "I think she is having a hard time with all the kids being gone, and she needs someone to cling on to and you were always that person before the kids. I dunno, I could be wrong." And when did Ron become so insightful about someone's feelings?

"That is a very good point Ron. I know how I'm feeling about our kids being gone, why wouldn't she feel the same? I feel like such a selfish prat for not being more attentive to her," Hermione said looking down at her hands as a tear fell to the ground.

"Oh Herm! I didn't mean to upset you!" Ron said reaching out to his wife. "You've been having a rough time too I know. I don't really know what Ginny's deal is. And you've been a great friend and the two of you have all weekend to discuss your feelings or whatever it is you girls do." He gave her a quick hug and smiled at his wife. They changed the subject to the weather and the ducks in the lake and anything that wasn't about Ginny or feelings and ate their pie. They enjoyed the weather and read quietly for a while before packing everything up and riding the bike back to the rental hut. The whole time back Hermione was thinking about Ginny being depressed on her birthday and how they had that in common. Despite all that, Hermione had a nice time with her husband and they apparated back home to get ready for the party.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The afternoon hours ticked away as it got closer to Hermione's party. Mrs. Weasley had sent an owl over letting them know that the whole family was coming aside from the children of course. This was actually going to be the first Weasley gathering that no children would be present as Hugo and Lily were the youngest of the grandchildren. The Burrow had been enchanted to expand during summer holidays when most the family stayed there. And during the winter months it would go back to the size Ginny and Ron had known as kids. Hermione thought it would be weird to be at the burrow without kids running around. It had been over 20 years since Teddy Lupin was born and though he wasn't technically related he grew up as part of the family and for the next 11 years after he was born, 12 more Weasely/Potters came into the world, cementing the fact that the Weasleys were by far one of the largest wizarding family's in existence. Hermione was nervous. She didn't like being the center of attention and she didn't know what to make of all this new information about Ginny. Ron could tell something was making Hermione anxious and guessed it might have something to do with Ginny but he kept his thoughts to himself.

When it was time for them to getting going, Hermione sneaked into the kitchen and quickly downed a glass of firewhiskey hoping it would calm her nerves a little. Not being much of a drinker, it went to right to her head and she had to steady herself before meeting Ron out in the living room.

"You all right Love? You seem a little off… are you, are you drunk?" Ron said incredulously.

"Don't be silly Ron! I'm not drunk!" Hermione said slightly bumping into the corner of the couch. "okay so I had a shot of firewhiskey. It's my birthday for gods' sake! Can't a girl have a celebratory drink?" Boy, Hermione thought to herself, I really am a lightweight! I'm feeling rather good!

"A rather large shot by the looks of it!" Ron laughed, he rarely got to see his wife in such a state and knew she'd probably have more at the party. Oh this is going to be interesting he thought to himself. "Well we best get going so we can get you another drink love! Plus we don't want the guest of honor being late. Perhaps we'd better take the floo." They both grabbed a handful of powder as they stepped into the hearth and shouted "The Burrow" and with a green flash they were stumbling into Ron's parents' kitchen.

The flash of green caught the attention of the Molly and Ginny who were in the kitchen finishing up with the food. Ginny immediately noticed Hermione's slightly disheveled appearance as she stepped from the hearth toward the read haired women.

"Oh Molly, thank you so much for throwing me a party!" Hermione said wrapping her arms around her suspicious mother-in-law.

"Of course dear! You know how I love my parties," responded Molly before adding "You seem quite cheery Hermione, having a good birthday I see." Hermione released her mother-in-law who was now giving her son Ron the "look" and made her way to Ginny.

"Ginny! I cannot wait until tomorrow! Best birthday present ever I'm sure!" The alcohol encouraging Hermione to hold onto her sister-in-law for a little longer than she generally would and Ginny did not seem to mind,

"Merlin Herm! Are you drunk? Ron what did you do to her?" Ginny said somewhat accusingly.

"Me? Why are you so quick to point your fingers at me? We had a picnic and bike ride in the park! Hermione got drunk all on her own!" Ron said defending himself but with humor in his voice.

"For the record, I am not drunk." Hermione stated matter of fact-ly. "I am tipsy. And no, Ron had nothing to do with it. I am a 40 year old woman, surely I can decide for myself if I can have a drink before my own birthday party."

"Bloody hell Hermione, this is you after one drink?" Ginny said with a laugh.

"Ginevra! Don't swear like that, it is unbecoming of a lady." Molly snapped at her daughter.

"For Merlin's sake Mum, I am not a child. That being said, I think Hermione's got the right idea! This is the first 'adult' party we've had in quite a while, and I say drinks all around!" Ginny said linking her arm in Hermione's leading her out into the garden where the rest of the family was waiting with Molly and Ron following close behind. "Everyone grab a glass!" Ginny announced giving a flick of her wand and glasses appeared in everyone's hands filled with firewhiskey. "I want to propose a toast! To Hermione, the brightest, most beautiful witch I know!" Everyone raised their glasses with Ginny and cheerily said "To Hermione!" Meanwhile the brunette witch enjoyed being held by Ginny and having heard her say she was beautiful before drinking her own glass.

"Right, well thank you everyone! But I think I better eat something before all this liquor knocks me on my arse!" This had everyone laughing as Hermione was not one to lose control in anyway and even the thought of it was comical. Everyone was there; Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Harry and even Ron's brother Charlie who rarely left his dragons in Romania, especially for something as small as a birthday party. Hermione was really touched and she almost felt like crying. At that moment, Ginny squeezed her a little closer then led her to the table. The food was delicious and Hermione was glad to get something in her stomach. The absence of children allowed everyone to let their hair down so to speak. Nearly everyone had a few drinks and pretty soon things started to get a little crazy. Bill and Charlie resorted to one of their old games of dueling tables, which normally would have bothered their mother, but tonight she joined in and her table so viciously attacked her sons' that the game was over pretty quickly. Ron, Harry, Angelina and George played a drunken match of quidditch, which was quite amusing to watch. Percy, who was always extremely reserved had cranked up the wireless and was dancing like an idiot much to the shock and entertainment of everyone else, especially his wife. Soon enough, more people joined in and were bopping around like a bunch of teenagers. Hermione thought about what all the children would think if they saw their parents and grandparents acting like fools and she began laughing.

"Having a good birthday Love?" She felt her husbands arms wrap around her from behind.

"Yes Ron. I truly am. This may be the best birthday to date! Thank you!" Still riding the high of her buzz she looked over to see Ginny dancing with Harry. My gods, she thought, she is absolutely striking. Ginny was very seductively grinding against her husband, in front of her entire family no less, but now one aside from Hermione seemed to notice. Harry has got to be the luckiest wizard of all time, she thought as she watched Ginny rub her firm athletic body all over his. She felt warmth growing in her lower abdomen and she quickly turned to face Ron.

"I think it's time that we go." This comment took Ron by surprise seeing as Hermione had really been enjoying herself.

"Ok, I thought you were having a good time, you just said,"

Hermione cut him off, "yes I am having a lovely time but husband," she said placing her had on his chest leaning in to whisper into his ear, "now it is time to leave." Ron very quickly picked up on her point.

"Right!" Ron said grabbing her hand and started to pull her through his family toward his parents. "Thank you Mum and Dad for the great party but we really need to get going, Hermione has an early morning after all. Good-bye! We love you!"

They heard someone wolf whistle behind them followed by George's voice, "Yeah we know where your going, going to give her her real present, right Ron?" Ron's neck quickly flushed with embarrassment as did Hermione's cheeks. Ignoring George's comment Hermione said a general good bye and thank you as they rushed off to the fireplace to floo back home, they both knew they were too drunk to apparate. Ginny meanwhile had stopped dancing with Harry long enough to see her brother and sister-in-law running towards the house and her heart sink. "yeah Harry, I think I am ready to go too."

Hermione and Ron tumbled into their living room a few moments later. Hermione forcefully pushed her husband down onto the couch and began to undo her blouse.

"What has gotten into you?" Ron said breathlessly as he started to loosen his tie, "I like it!"

"I think it is fair to say that I deserve some birthday sex, wouldn't you?" Hermione said seductively. She now was standing in front of Ron without a shirt in only her bra and she was stepping out of her skirt. She then knelt in front of him and started unbuttoning his shirt and eventually undoing his belt. Ron was beyond excited as was evident from the growing bulge in his pants. Hermione, in one quick move, stood up and pulled off Ron's trousers and boxers while simultaneously slipping out of her on panties and jumped onto his lap. Before Ron could think she was kissing him ferociously and riding him with a steady rhythm. His body responded and he was kissing her back and he placed his hands on her hips and began guiding her body steadily. He was enjoying Hermione being on top but before long he wanted to be in control so he firmly grabbed her ass and stood up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and she felt her back be pushed up against the cold wall. The sensation was extraordinary. She was very impressed with Ron's strength and stamina given the amount of drinks he'd have and the fact they hadn't had sex like this probably before they were married. Hermione soon found herself on the edge of orgasm, another pleasant surprise, and could tell Ron was very close is well. She allowed her mind to wander to the one place she'd been trying to avoid, Ginny, and felt her body explode with an immense wave of pleasure. Ron had come as well and was mostly supporting himself against the wall. He mustered some strength and carried his wife into their bedroom feeling rather satisfied. Hermione, though physically contented, immediately felt very guilty for thinking of Ginny while having sex with her husband, something she'd never allowed herself to do before. She then realized this had been the best sex she'd ever had with Ron and knowing that her thinking of Ginny had been why made her feel even worse. One she felt in a way like she was cheating and two, she had endured years of mediocre sex, had she just given into he Sapphic thoughts, perhaps she and her husband would have had a richer sex life. Ron sat her down gently on the bed and flopped down next to her.

"That-was-fan-fucking-tastic! Woo! I feel like I'm 20 years old again!" Rom said excitedly even though he sounded somewhat exhausted. "was it good for you Herm?"

"It certainly was," Hermione responded truthfully while smiling at her husband. It had been 'fan-fucking-tastic' as Ron put it, she just hated herself for needed to think of Ginny for it to be that way.

"I wish it was you 40th birthday everyday!" Ron joked.

"Ha! Don't remind me I'm 40! You still have the joy of being in your 30s for a few more months, no need to rub it in. Though I suppose if it were my 40th birthday everyday, I'd never be getting older which might be nice," Hermione said good naturedly, trying to push Ginny back out of her mind. "And sadly Ron, we are not 20 because I am thoroughly exhausted and it is true that I have an early morning," she said thinking back to their hurried exit from the party. Ugh, she though, how embarrassing. The truth was she had been so turned on watching Ginny dance that she needed sexual release, that and she was insanely jealous that she could not stand there watching any longer and she needed to leave.

"You're right Love, I'm beat. Promise me we'll do that again though when you come back from your restful weekend." Ron winked at his wife.

"Certainly dear, we most certainly can do that again," Hermione said thinking that after this weekend she'd probably have so much pent up sexually energy she'd need a week to fuck it out. And with that she rolled over and kissed her husband goodnight and snuggled up against him wishing the whole time that he could be enough. Luckily the combination of alcohol and rigorous lovemaking had worn her out so she drifted off quickly to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione awoke the next morning much earlier than her body with have liked. She was certainly hungover and somewhat sore from her sexual escapades with Ron, a painful reminder that she was in fact 40 and she could no longer bounce back from a late night out. She rolled over to look at the clock and it indicated it was 7am; she and Ginny had agreed to meet at the Potter's at 8 to head to Nice together. Ron was still passed out snoring loudly as Hermione tiptoed into the bathroom to take a shower. As the water was heating up she pulled out a small bottle of 'hangover potion' from the medicine cabinet and took a generous dose. She hopped into the shower reveling in how the hot water felt pouring over her sore body. She washed her bushy brown hair with a mint shampoo that made her scalp tingle and perked her up slightly. She lingered in the shower for a few extra minutes but then knowing she needed to get moving she stepped out wrapping a towel around her torso. She walked back out into her bedroom and pulled out a small black purse from her nightstand. This purse was very much like the old beaded handbag she had during her and boys hunt for horcruxes 22 years earlier, it was bewitched to hold much more than one would think and ever since that trip, it was how she chose to pack. She began quietly summoning clothes from her closet and dresser, shrinking them down to size and placing them in the bag. They were only going for three days and it was a spa so she didn't really need much. She packed a swimsuit, some light pajamas and a few outfits in case they decided to go out to dinner or into town. She also packed a couple of books to read on the beach. She picked out a casual pair of knee length khaki shorts and a white button down shirt to wear for the day. She got dressed and moved into the kitchen to make some dry toast, the hangover potion hadn't had its full effect yet. Hermione quickly brewed a pot of strong black coffee knowing Ron would need some when he got up too, and poured herself a generous cup and choked it down. How am I going to do this, she thought to herself, how am I going to spend a whole three days with a woman I am head over heels and love with and contain myself? It was 7:50am. Hermione checked all her belongings, walked back into the bedroom and stood over her husband. She bent down to kiss him on the forehead, "I love you Ron, and I will miss you while I'm away." He grumbled in response. She went back out into the kitchen and had another few sips of coffee. Hermione then took a deep breath thinking to herself, I guess this is it, before apparating over to the Potter house.

Hermione arrived on the doorstep, thinking it was rude to apparate directly into the house, and knocked quietly on the door. Before her third rap on the door, it was opened by Ginny. There she stood looking as bright eyed and happy as ever. Hermione felt as though she looked like hell after acting like a teenager the night before.

"Morning Herm!" Ginny said brightly ushering her into the house. "That was quite a party last night, eh? Harry and I had such a wonderful time. But I am definitely looking forward to this weekend." Ginny's cheery attitude was hurting Hermione's brain and she just looked at the red head with a nod and quick smile.

"Yes Gin, it was a lovely party but not all of us fared so well as you it seems," Hermione said as Ginny led her towards the couch and took a seat. "Honestly Ginny, you seemed to have just as much to drink as I did and you're so, so perky! I feel like I've been run down by the Knight Bus, and I'm sure I look that way too!"  
"Well Herm, you are a lightweight. Always have been." Ginny said with a smile, "Plus, I am just so excited about our trip that I suppose I am on a bit of a high. Would you like me to tone down the cheeriness to better suit your hangover?" She had said this last bit with more of an edge in her voice confusing Hermione.

"Uh, no, of course not Gin. I am excited too. I just need this damn hangover potion to kick in and I'll be all set for girl's weekend." Hermione added reaching for the younger witch's hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny said leaning forward quickly embracing her sister-in-law, "I'm sorry if my mood keeps shifting and I sound like I'm pulling an attitude with you. I am just going all sorts of crazy in this house all alone all day. I miss the kids. I even miss Harry more now. And I don't know, I guess I had this grand idea in my head that with you quitting your job and the kids gone you and I would be spending more time together and that just doesn't seem to be the case. I am beginning to feel like you don't want that. That you don't really want to reconnect with me and rebuild our friendship, tell me I'm just being paranoid."

Hermione did not know exactly how to respond to this. So it had been obvious she was avoiding Ginny but she certainly couldn't admit as much to the younger woman who was now on the verge of tears it seemed. "You're right Ginny." Hermione finally said causing Ginny to look up at her with so much pain in her eyes that the brunette witch felt like crying too. This was too much to get into this early in the morning right before going out of town but she continued, "I have been avoiding spending time with you. But let me explain why. It's because of Ron. Well, the truth is, I have been having doubts about our marriage and I thought that if I were around you I'd blurt out all our problems to you and you'd tell Harry or your Mom and it'd get back to Ron and just, I don' know. He's your brother and it'd be natural for you to look out for him. And I didn't want you to hate me for thinking about breaking your brother's heart and tearing apart the family. So I have been trying these last few weeks alone with Ron to really make it work. But he's not the problem, I am." The words just started pouring out of her mouth before she could stop them. It wasn't at all untrue either. She really didn't want to share with Ginny her problems with Ron for exactly all the reasons she had just said. But she couldn't take anything back now. Ginny just stared at her, searching her face to see if she was telling the truth.

"I see," Ginny sniffed, "so you don't trust me, is that it?"

Hermione shook her head, "what? I trust you Gin, I just" but Ginny cut her off.

"Obviously you don't. You thought that if you came to me with a problem I would immediately blab to the rest of my family! How long have to known me Hermione? Have I ever betrayed you?" Yes, Hermione thought, yes you did, but she didn't say anything and let red haired woman continue. "It hurts me that you would think so low of me Hermione. Yes, I love my brother dearly but I love you too! And I desperately want to be there for you, why won't you let me? If you are having problems with Ron, you can talk to me! We've all been there Herm! It's not like Harry and I have had the perfect marriage like everyone seems to think. You're my best friend, my sister. Your happiness means the world to me, and I thought I made that fairly clear over the years. Obviously not. I mean, do you even want to go on this trip with me or did you just say yes to spare my feelings?"

Hermione was processing what Ginny had said about her and Harry having problems. What would they have problems about? They are the perfect couple. They are made for each other. She snapped herself out of her train of thought so she could respond to Ginny. But before she control it she was angrily snipping back at the younger red head "Excuse me Ginny for once in my life thinking about myself instead of you!" Where was this coming from, why did she suddenly feel so spiteful towards Ginny? "Yes I've been having issues with Ron and I didn't want to talk to you about it. I needed to fully process everything before sharing it with anyone. How I was feeling about it all. I need time for me. I've never had time for me. I always think about how everyone else will feel first. Ron, the kids, my parents, the rest of our family and most frustratingly, you! Ugh I am tired of it! Why do you think I 'escaped to Australia for the summer? For the beaches! Please! I need a break from all of you." Hermione was immediately regretting everything that she was yelling but could not stop it from coming out. "I am done not caring about myself. I'm burnt out. And I am sorry if that hurts your feelings Ginny that I don't want to spend every second of my new found freedom with you but I have a lot that I need to figure out about myself still. I'm 40 years old for Merlin's sake and I am just as lost as ever, so yeah I wasn't really thinking about your feelings why I decided not to share my marital problems with you. I'm just a bitch like that I guess." Who they hell just possessed me and spoke to Ginny, the woman I love beyond anything who I would do anything for, like that, Hermione thought to herself.

"Are you finished? Or do you still need to yell at me more?" Ginny said very calmly which was surprising and when Hermione said nothing continued, "good. Now, you didn't answer my question. Do you still want to go away with me for the weekend? Spa trips are all about cleansing ourselves right? Perhaps we just started the process a little prematurely and in a less traditional way."  
Despite herself, Hermione laughed at Ginny's comment and her sister-in-law was soon laughing with her.

"What the hell. Yes. I do want to go. I always wanted to go. I guess I just have a lot of unsettled emotions bubbling under my skin and I needed to let some out. I am sorry you had to be the target. I wasn't trying to be hurtful. I do feel somewhat 'cleansed' though as you put it."

"We all need to let it out sometimes. Now, I think I've proved that I can handle what you can dish out. Let's put this behind us for now, I'm not going to forget what you said but we can talk about it more later. If we're going to go we should leave soon." All the pain and hurt that had been on Ginny's face only moments before had melted away into a sincere smile.

Hermione just smiled back knowing there weren't many people who could be screaming at each other one minute then laughing and hugging the next. Ginny truly was her best friend and despite everything she had just yelled at the woman, she would always put Ginny's feeling before her own. "Right, let's get a move on. On the plus side, I think I screamed the hangover right out of my body." The two women laughed as they gathered up their belongings and headed to the International Floo Station.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Despite the rocky and unexpected start to their weekend, the two witches found themselves in good humor during their travels. When they arrived at "Le Spa Splendid de Sorcieres" both women immediately thought that the pamphlet did not do the place justice. It was right on the beach, which seemed to be bewitched to be a dazzling white. Being that it was a spa for witches, it was unable to be seen by muggles. Anyone who would be wandering down the beach would unexpectedly turn around when reaching the border of the spa's property. There were private cabanas set up by the water and Hermione could not wait to head out there with a book and a towel and just melt under the warm sun. The red haired witch led her sister-in-law to the lobby that was elegant but not other done lending to the relaxing atmosphere it was trying to promote. Ginny went to the front desk to check in while Hermione continued to look around. When the younger girl came over to her she had a look of concern on her face.

"Well, I hope you don't mind staying in close quarters. There was mix up with my booking apparently. I had thought I reserved two rooms, it turns out I reserved one room. On the plus side, there are two beds." Ginny said handing Hermione her key.

"Right, okay well it won't be the first time we've shared a room right?" Hermione said shakily thinking of the last time they did share a room and what had transpired. A slight blush began to creep up her neck. Did Ginny remember any of this? Or had she obliviated it all out of her head?

"Yes! Just like the old days huh Herm? Well let's go check it out! I don't want any of our time to be wasted!" Ginny grabbed the brunette's hand and began pulling her toward the lift not helping the older woman's blush fade.

Upon entering the room Hermione was relieved to see there were in fact two very large, very comfortable looking beds that were a very respectable distance apart. _Maybe I can do this after all_, she thought. They continued to explore the room and oohed and ahhed at the huge Jacuzzi tub and roomy shower with multiple jets coming off the walls. _Hmmph, it's too bad this isn't a romantic getaway, I could have a lot of fun with this_, Hermione thought in her head before snapping herself out of it. You could even see the beach from the bathroom window not the mention the large balcony off the main room. It really was a gorgeous setting. Hermione turned to head back inside from the balcony to find Ginny emerging from the bathroom in nothing more than a very small light blue bikini and wrapping a navy blue sarong around her hips. _Damn, damn, damn. _The older witch stood agape as her eyes traveled shamelessly over her sister-in-laws luscious physique. Luckily for her, Ginny's attention was occupied on tying her sarong and she didn't notice the older witch's transparent gaze.

"I'm headed to the beach, coming?" Ginny said looking up, by this time Hermione had averted her eyes.

"You weren't kidding about not wasting anytime! I've barely looked around the room and you've already stripped down to your underwear!"  
"It's called a bathing suit Herm, surely you brought one. And don't look so scandalized. This is actually one of my more modest suits." This last statement made Hermione's head spin at the thought of Ginny wearing something more revealing than what she had on.

"Well I need a little time to get ready, I'll meet you down there. Not all of us look like you without our clothes on, I need a bit more preparation." _Yeah, time for a cold shower_, she thought.

"Suit yourself Herm. I know you'll look great. Don't take too long!" Ginny said as she grabbed her book and room key and headed out the door. Hermione threw herself down on the on the bed and let out a deep breath. She hadn't seen Ginny in a swimsuit in a while and it had taken her off guard. Her body was everything she remembered; firm and tight in all the right places, curvy and soft everywhere else and her skin looked so smooth and inviting. Hermione was lying there chewing slightly on her lower lip and she moved her hand to just below the waistband of her pants when suddenly there was loud knock on the door.

"Room service!" the voice from the other side called out. Hermione jumped off the bed so fast muttering angrily to herself, "have even been here five bloody minutes how in the bloody hell would I have ordered bloody room service." She opened the door with a little more force than necessary to find and extraordinarily handsome twenty something young man holding a tray with a very pink, very fruity, very big drink on it with a white piece of paper. "Pour vous Madame!" He set the tray down in the room and Hermione muttered "Merci" as he exited. She was still perturbed at being interrupted but she picked up the note on the tray.

_Loosen up Herm! You're on vacation! Relax and enjoy it! Love, Gin_

"Pffftt! It's not even noon! What the hell are you trying to do to me Ginny Potter?" Hermione said out loud to herself as she picked up the drink, "Just a taste can't hurt" pulling the drink up to her lips. It wasn't as sweet as she thought it would be and that pleased Hermione as overly sugared drinks tended to make her sick. Suddenly a wave of euphoria passed over Hermione and she felt very free. "This is one hell of a drink!" She said taking a much larger sip this time. Before she knew what she was doing she had downed the entire drink and was putting on her swimsuit, a very flattering black one piece, grabbed one of the spa robes from the bathroom and her book and headed down to meet Ginny at the beach. Hermione had not known what had been in that drink but she really didn't care. She was feeling great, she was feeling confident and she was feeling beautiful. She easily spotted Ginny lounging in one of the private cabanas her gorgeous hair looked as though it were on fire with the sun shining on it. She strode over to the younger witch and sat down on the chaise lounge next to her.

"By the gods it's a beautiful day, wouldn't you say Ginny?"

"Why yes it is Hermione. I see you enjoyed the drink I had sent up," Ginny said with a smirk while peering at the woman over her sunglasses. "They have a charmed transparent dome over the beach that blocks out all the harmful sun's rays while letting all the good ones in. It also keeps it hotter in here than off the spa's property giving them an extended beach season. I read it in '_Le Spa Splendid de Sorcieres: A History'_"

"I have the distinct feeling you are making fun of me Mrs. Potter," Hermione directed at her companion, "but no matter. Nothing could spoil this day." The older witch laid back and closed her eyes just enjoying feeling the sun on her face. Ginny looked contentedly over at her sister-in-law and was very pleased with herself. The drink she had sent up wasn't even alcoholic, it simply had a very strong cheering potion in it. She thought Hermione just needed to get out of her head a bit after their small row this morning and it appeared that the drink had done just the trick. The two women spent the next few hours silently enjoying the sun and the peaceful sound of the sea lapping the edges of the beach.

'_This wasn't going to be so unbearable after al_l' Hermione thought to herself, '_in fact it may even be fun'_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Their spa weekend, it turned out, was just what Hermione had needed. She felt more relaxed than she even had felt on her vacation to Australia with her kids. She indulged in all the services the spa had to offer. She had facials and massages. She did hydrotherapy and aromatherapy. She sat in the steam room, she sat in the snow room and she sat in the rain room. She had body peels and body scrubs. She had been wrapped in so many different things she couldn't even tell you what all they were. One wrap in particular felt like octopus tentacles. Probably one of the most invigorating things she had done was having a mud bath then standing in a small room while one of the spa technicians sprayed her down with a fire hose. All of the treatments, on top of the time spent on the beach and the 4 star meals, left Hermione feeling great. She wasn't even bothered by the close proximity to Ginny. In fact, she had spent so many years avoiding the other woman that she forgot how much fun they actually had when they were together. They had always been so compatible, which I guess had been part of the problem, but it was like Ginny "got" Hermione. Their interaction was so easy and natural and not at all forced once Hermione had loosened up a bit. She had come to the realization that having Ginny in her life as only a friend was much more rewarding than not having her at all and constantly trying to push her away. It wasn't easy by any means but Hermione rationalized that she had missed out on a lot in the last twenty years trying to distance herself from everyone and that it was time to stop. The hole in her heart was getting a little smaller.

Their last day there, the two old friends were sitting out on the beach trying to soak up the last few moments of the weekend. Ginny had seen a real change in Hermione over the weekend, it was as if a wall that had been 20 years in the making was starting to come down brick by brick. Things were starting to look up. She liked having her old friend back. She'd been waiting to tell Hermione her news and now seemed like the right moment.

"So Herm, I've been thinking…" the red head began slowly trying to build I up a bit, it really was big news and she was excited. Hermione had turned over on her lounge chair to lie on her side so she could look at her sister-in-law. "I'm going to make my comeback!"

Hermione furrowed her brow under her sunglasses in confusion. "Comeback? Comeback to what exactly?"

"To quidditch of course!" Ginny said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Quidditch? You are going to play quidditch again, now?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah! Why not? I mean I quit because of the kids and now the kids are off at school and well I think it'd be great! Don't you think it's be great?" The smile on Ginny's face was the same one she'd had the day she'd made the Harpies.

"Um Gin, you're 38 years old! Isn't like the average age for a quidditch player like 26? And doesn't it keep getting lower? I mean I know when you were playing there were a lot of older players in the league but there seems to have been a real shift in dynamic over the past 10 years." Hermione really didn't want to dash her companion's enthusiasm but if Hermione was anything it was practical.

"You think I'm too old?" Ginny said incredulously kicking her legs over the side of the chair to sit upright and face the older witch. "Did you not just tell me the other day that I look like a 20 year old? And since when did you become an expert on quidditch demographics?"

"Ginny you looking like a 20 year old doesn't mean to can play like one! When was the last time you've even played?" the brunette said quickly adding "and I don't mean in the field at the Burrow with our kids."

"I'll have you know Mrs. Know It All that I have been training quite frequently with an old friend." Ginny was not hurt by Hermione's lack of confidence in her, in fact she had expected it. "I believe you may know him, Viktor Krum."

"HA! You must be joking!" Hermione was now rolling with laughter. "Viktor Krum? Viktor Krum? Oh Gin. Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. He's older than I am! And didn't he retire five years ago?"

Now Ginny was starting to get annoyed, "He is still a phenomenal athlete! Regardless of his age. And he has been an excellent trainer."

"What even made you decide this?" Hermione asked sincerely, slightly regretting her reaction.

"Well every year since I retired, the Harpies always ask me to come back for the yearly exhibition game in November. They have the team play against some of the retired MVPs just for fun to wrap up the season after championships." Ginny was looking away from the brunette now and Hermione thought she saw a tear fall down her face, "I turned them down every year because I didn't want to play again and then have to quit all over. That's why I eventually stopped being a correspondent for the Prophet. I missed it so much it was driving me mad that I couldn't be out there on the pitch."

Hermione reached over and grabbed her friend's hand sweetly, giving it an encouraging squeeze, "Gin I never knew you hated giving it up so much. You seemed to take it so well. I thought that it had been your idea to quit. You seemed so excited to be a stay at home mom."

"Ha! Now it's my turn to laugh," Ginny choked out a wet laugh, she had apparently been crying harder behind those sunglasses than Hermione could tell. "Me quitting was all Harry's idea. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids beyond anything and I know I would have missed out on a lot of things if I'd kept playing but I just felt incomplete." She paused here to collect herself, "After James was born I thought everything was going great. Harry and I seemed to fall into the nice routine, I was happy, James was happy and I thought Harry was happy too. But he was miserable. He said we were like a divorced couple sharing custody of James. And then I got pregnant with Albus and Harry said I needed to think about quitting the team." Hermione was about to interject, she couldn't see Ginny just taking it lying down and letting Harry tell her what to do but the red headed woman continued. "And let me tell you, I was bleeding pissed as shit at Harry! I told him that you planned on working after Rose was born and that Ron had the same job he did so why should I have to quit. Then he quickly pointed out that you didn't travel near as much as I did and that we would have to kids to juggle, not just one. And I really couldn't argue with that. Then I told him he should quit his job! He was always coming home complaining about this that and the other thing and I really loved my job so why couldn't he be the one to quit. And I pointed out that I made more money than he did so I could support our family better." Hermione thought that these had been very valid points but could guess where this was going. "But then he had to lay the whole 'I'm protecting the world from dangerous wizards! I'm saving lives!' thing and so yeah, I felt guilty. Like I was being selfish. Selfish because I wanted to play quidditch instead of being with my kids. And I knew Harry would be able to provide more than enough for our family. My family needed me at home. So I gave it up."

"Ginny," Hermione said finally giving the red head's hand another squeeze, "I can't even begin to imagine how hard that was for you. I remember very clearly how much quidditch meant to you. But you did the right thing. Harry might have been a bit of an ass about the whole thing but I know your kids appreciate what you did. I certainly do," the older witch was getting a little choked up herself now. "One of my biggest regrets, as you well know, was not spending more time with my kids because of my job and thanks to you, my kids didn't have to miss out on having a stay at home parent."

The two women awkwardly embraced leaning over the cocktail table between them then separated to wipe the tears from their eyes. Ginny had been very touched by what her sister-in-law said.

"So tell me more about this comeback!" Hermione said enthusiastically, trying to lighten the mood again. Ginny smiled back at her.

"Well, my plan is to train really hard for the exhibition game and blow everyone away! I hate to speak badly of my team but some of these girls the Harpies got flying for them now look like I did when I was sneaking brooms out of the shed at the Burrow! Anyhow, I think that if I get back to even half my old form I can show those girls a thing or two." Ginny had always been very confident in her abilities but never overtly cocky, Hermione wasn't too sure. "Plus Harriet Drivers is retiring after this season so the exhibition game will be her last and a spot will be open on the team for next season. And before you say anything, yes, Harriet was a 18 year old rookie my last season, so yeah she is six year younger than I am and she is retiring so I can appreciate the irony. I know it might be a long shot but I thought it was at least worth a try. I'd regret it forever if I didn't try." Hermione really didn't want to rain on Ginny's parade but she knew this would be a tall order to fill. So she decided to just be there for her friend,

"Well Gin, I admire your courage and I will support you fully! Hey we may be getting older but that can't stop us from reaching for our dreams right?" She added a wink for good measure.

"Thanks Herm. That means a lot. And I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Harry. Viktor just thinks I need help getting ready for the exhibition match. So it's our little secret ok? I want it to be a surprise. That, and I am not sure how Harry will take it." Ginny smiled and looked deeply into Hermione's rich chocolate eyes adding, "it's good to know I have to on my side again. I never would have made the Harpies in the first place if it hadn't of been for you. You always were my number one fan."

The look Ginny was giving her was making Hermione's heart flutter and she was quickly forgetting what she had decided on earlier about keeping it friendly. She needed to take control of her emotions. "Anytime Gin. What are sisters for right?" She choked over the word 'sisters' a bit but kept it together, "Oh my, look at the time! We need to check out! You know how strict these places are about their check out times." Hermione said getting up quickly wrapping her robe around her tightly and started back to the room, "you coming?" she added over her shoulder to the red head who was now standing up slowly. Hermione just happened to glance at just the right moment or else she probably wouldn't have seen it. The way the setting sun was reflecting off the water was hitting Ginny in such a way that Hermione could make out a 3 inch pink scar just below the woman's right hip bone. Instinctively the older woman brought her hand down to the same place on her own body and thought one word to herself, "impossible."


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Hello again everyone! Thanks for all the comments and for following! We've got some past happenings going on in this chapter. I don't want to bog down the story with the past because this is very much about Hermione and Ginny's current situation. However, that being said, explaining what happened before it is a very essential element in getting to where they are now. So I hope these next few chapters enrich the story instead of making it tiresome.

Chapter 14

The women walked back up to their room to start packing their things. Ginny was confused because she felt the two of them had really come together this weekend and now it seemed like Hermione was putting that wall right back up.

"Hey Herm, what's up?" The red head asked.

"Um nothing, just sad our little excursion is over is all. I really did have a good time Gin." Hermione answered back weakly but then she couldn't be stopped by her own curiosity. "Actually, I noticed down on the beach that you have a scar on your right hip and I was wondering how you got it as it seems a very interesting place for a scar. Forgive me of course if you think I am being intrusive." She started to rush the words together.

"Ah," the younger woman started then to a deep breath before she began again, "that I got many years ago," Hermione was starting to get nervous, "on my wedding night, and I imagine you have one just like it." Again, the older woman was reaching down gingerly touching her hip while gaping at her sister-in-law. "I told you Hermione, that I would know if you broke your promise."

August 12, 1999

It had been a rough summer at the Burrow. Everyone in the house was experiencing such a wide range of emotions it was hard to catch someone when they were feeling the same way. Often times people were relieved the war was over, unsure about where to go from here, mourning someone they lost or even feeling guilty that they'd survived. Hermione felt all these things, sometimes all at once. When she went to reverse her parents memory they still decided they wanted to stay in Australia. Hermione couldn't believe it but rationalized that she had such a separate life from them now anyway that she would be able to deal with it just fine. She was also trying to cope with her recurring nightmares of being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. But it wasn't all bad things that were happening either. She was falling more and more in love with Ron by the day. It may have taken a war to get him to finally admit it, but he had loved Hermione all along and now they were together. And Harry and Ginny were back together and everything felt right, finally. The night before had been Ginny's birthday and it was one of the first times since the fall of Voldemort that everyone at the Burrow was happy again, even George who had been beyond depressed since Fred's death. Even if it was only one night, it felt good. Hermione thought that things were finally going to get back on track. She had already decided to go back to Hogwarts in September to finish up her N.E.W.T.s and Ginny still had to finish up as well. The boys were undecided still but Ginny and Hermione thought they were doing a pretty good job convincing them to go back. It was going to be the best year of school yet. They would all be together, Hermione was dating Ron, they didn't have to worry about being killed! She couldn't wait. The two young witches had gotten up early to make a surprise breakfast for the boys. Arthur was already at work, his days kept getting longer with trying to rebuild the ministry and Molly had volunteered to help Andromeda with Teddy so she was out of the house too. So it would just be the four of them for the day and the girls were walking down the stairs arm and arm laughing about the party last night.

"Yeah and when George levitated the punch bowl over Fleur's head and dropped it! It was priceless!" Hermione said happily but still trying to keep her voice down.

"It was really good to have the old George back, even if it was only for one night. I think that was the best gift I got, seeing him smile and laugh," Ginny had added sincerely. Just then the girls made it into the kitchen and saw Harry and Ron sitting at the table, fully dressed each with a packed duffle bag. This was not good. Hermione's bubbly mood quickly deflated.

"What is going on?" Ginny said sounding very confused. "What's with the bags?" Both boys sat there looking very guilty, neither wanting to talk.

"Look, we wanted to tell you earlier, but we didn't want to ruin your birthday Gin," Harry was the first of the two to speak. "but Ron and I have decided to take Shacklebolt up on his offer to train to become Aurors." Hermione's heart sank, she wanted to cry but she didn't want to give Ron the satisfaction, so she crossed her arms tightly over her chest and stared out the window. Ginny just stood with her mouth slightly open not know what to say.

"I thought the two of you were coming back to Hogwart's with us? I'd thought we'd all decided this already." Hermione's voice started to get shaky but she was able to get the words out.

"Yeah, well you decided actually," it was Ron speaking now. Hermione was still refusing to look at them so she couldn't see his face. "Harry and I were never the school sort like you two anyway. Plus we wanted to be Aurors all along right? So this is the perfect chance for us. Herm, please look at me."

"How long?" Ginny finally got her voice back and she sounded angry, "how long have you known that this is what you were doing?"

"Well we hadn't made a decision for sure but," Harry was dragging his feet with a response.

"How bloody long Harry!" Ginny spat out with so much venom that Hermione tore her eyes from the window to look at her friend.

"Two months." Harry replied meekly. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. And apparently either could Ginny, she was the deepest shade of red that Hermione had ever seen on a person.

"Two months? Two bloody fucking months? The both of you have been planning to leave us for TWO MONTHS!" Ginny was screaming now. Normally the older girl would try to calm her friend but she wanted the boys to feel this. "So all of the promises that you'd never leave me again and that's we always be together that was just a load of bull shit wasn't it. God Dammit Harry! I trusted you! I really believed you this time. I gave you everything Harry! Was that it? You lead me on all this time just so I'd fucking have sex with you?" Hermione was a little shocked at this last part, not that she was under the illusion that the two of them hadn't been sleeping together but that she would just throw it out there in an argument in front of her brother. Harry was rushing to her now reaching to grab her hand.

"Gin it wasn't like that at all! Please believe me, I love you"

"Don't you even think about touching me. You lied to me Harry! That's not what you do to people you love." Ginny was no longer yelling but obviously trying to hold back tears. Ron was just staring at his feet, hands clenched. Hermione didn't know if it was because he was feeling guilty or if he was trying to hold back from hitting his best friend because he had slept with his little sister. Probably a combination of the two.

"I'm not leaving you Gin, " Harry pleaded, "not in that sense at least. I meant it when I'd said we'd be together forever. This is just for training. You'll go to school, we'll go to our training camp and then when we graduate we can start our lives together, just like we'd planned."

"That's not how we'd planned it Harry. What makes you think I will wait for you? What if I move on while you're away?" Ginny had remarkably regained an immense amount of calm. Harry was now the one in disbelief, the thought of Ginny 'moving on' had never crossed his mind.

"I just assumed that we'd still be a couple, just long distance," Harry blurted out. Hermione was glaring at Ron, letting Ginny say everything for her. Aside from the bit about just playing her for sex since she and Ron had not gone that far, she felt the same was as the younger witch.

"You assumed? Just like you assumed we wouldn't want to hear about this whole thing before the day you're leaving? That's why you have all your stuff packed right? You are leaving today. Did you also assume that we'd just say 'okay boys, we love you! Be safe!' and just take it lying down?" Ginny turned to look at her brunette companion, "What do you think Hermione? Should we stand by our men and just let them leave us for gods know where and wait patiently for their return?" Hermione was at a loss for words. She was so confused. She loved Ron, she really did and she wanted her life to be with him but how could he make this decision without even letting her know? How could he just spring it on her like this?

"Come on Herm. You know how I feel about you, this is just something I need to do you know? Just like you need to go back to school. I'll write you everyday and I'll be home for Christmas." Ron said sincerely looking deep into her eyes. How could she say no to those eyes?

"I don't know Ron." Hermione started off softly but then just let it all out, "I wish you would have just said something before! Gave me some sort of warning! Did you not think that I'd understand? If you don't trust me enough that I will listen to and respect your feelings then maybe we shouldn't be together!" She didn't really mean that, she just blurted it out. Ron was 'the one,' right? He had to be. Ginny and Harry had stepped outside without the others noticing to continue their own conversation.

"No! Hermione! I'm sorry! I know I should have said something sooner but you know, Harry and I are idiots," He said that last part with that goofy lopsided smile and Hermione's resolve was cracking.

"Fine! Now, this doesn't mean that I am not still mad at you, because I am. Very mad. So you will have to prove to me that you really want to make this work." Hermione did want to make it work, she'd spent the last few years pining for him so she wasn't going to let it just fall through her fingers because he was going to be in another country.

Ron ran up to her and pulled her into a tight bear hug, "I promise Herm. I will write everyday and Christmas will be here before you know it! Thanks for giving me a second chance."

"What time do you and Harry need to leave," she glanced out the window at the other too but their talk didn't seem to be going as well, there was a lot of arm flapping and hand gesturing and over exaggerated facial expressions being thrown around.

"Actually we got to catch our portkey in…" Ron was looking at his watch and jerked his head up suddenly "two minutes, we have two minutes!" Hermione thought he was going to run out to Harry in the garden but instead pulled her into a deep kiss. A kiss that rivaled the one the shared right before rushing into battle. A kiss that made Hermione think everything was going to be okay.

"I love you Hermione, I really do," he really did. "But I really have to go!" And with that he was grabbing his and Harry's bags, he picked up a coffee mug that was on the table, Hermione guessed it was the portkey, and ran out to the garden. She looked out the window to see Harry lean towards Ginny, presumably for a kiss but she slapped him across the face. Ron shoved the mug against Harry's shoulder just in time and they disappeared. Just like that. The boys were gone. Ron was gone.


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Well, my internet is out so here I am at Barnes & Noble with my lap top so I can keep my streak of updating everyday alive! This chapter is longer than any of the others by double so hopefully this will suffice for now. It gets a bit angsty here, but what story involving teenagers doesn't at some point, right?

Chapter 15

Hermione was snapped back to reality by the sound of the screen door slamming. Ginny had come into the kitchen and collapsed onto the floor gasping for air between sobs. The older witch rushed to her side and pulled her into her lap. She was stroking the younger girl's fiery hair trying to calm her down. "Shh shh shh, Ginny it's ok. It's all going to be ok. I'm here, I'm here." The red head's breathing was slowly beginning to even out and she started to choke out a few words.

"This… is … the … third… time!" she blurted out. "He has left me three times! Why do I keep falling for this? No. Not this time." Ginny sat up and looked right into Hermione's eyes, something about her gaze sent a shiver up her spine. "I told Harry to go to hell. I told him that every time I wait for him he ends up leaving me again." Hermione couldn't believe it. She had listen to this girl drool over Harry for the last 6 years and now she was just giving him up?

"So, that's it? You're done?" Hermione asked gently.

"No. Of course not." Ginny replied in a very matter of fact way. "Harry is my future and I know that now more than ever. But I made it very clear that I would not wait for him." Hermione was beyond confused. Was she staying with him or was she not?

"What exactly is your plan then Gin?"

"When he comes back from where ever the hell it is they're going for a year I told him that if I am not seeing anyone else that I would be open to starting over. But until then I am not going to just sit around waiting. That got his attention." The older witch was looking at her with a somewhat accusatory expression. "Now don't misunderstand me Hermione. It's not like I will be cheating on Harry, because we are not together. And I don't really anticipate that I will develop feelings for anyone like those I have for him. It was more of an empty threat really to see how hard he'll fight for me." Ginny had a confident smirk on her face now and was standing up offering her hand to Hermione who was still on the floor. The red haired girl certainly had an insane ability to run the whole gambit of emotions in no time at all. "How'd you leave it with Ron?"

"Um well, I think we decided that we're going to give the whole long distance thing a go. Ron really seemed serious about making it work," Hermione responded while taking the younger girl's hand to pull herself up.

"Right, well good luck with that." Ginny was now rummaging around the kitchen apparently ready to move on from what had just happened. "So what should we do without the boys around to bring us down?" She winked at the older witch and it had begun. The first tiny, microscopic spark in Hermione. So small, she didn't even feel it, but it was there.

The next few weeks leading up to their departure for Hogwarts went along as well as expected. Molly of course was furious at her son and also at Harry, which never happened, and sent them both howlers, which surely embarrassed them at Auror training. Ginny and Hermione tried to enjoy their last weeks of summer best they could. Ron had kept his promise and was writing everyday. A few of his owls had even arrived carrying flowers for her. She was over the moon. Harry sent owls to Ginny everyday too but she tried to act like she didn't care, but Hermione could see that she was pleased.

The girls went to Hogwarts on the first of September and Hermione's perfect year, thought slightly less perfect than she was hoping was off to a pretty good start. She was Head Girl so she had her on room and Ginny had made Quidditch Captain naturally in Harry's absence. Ron had sent a beautiful silver necklace with a modest but tasteful pendant of an H and R intertwined on it for her birthday and Ginny had thrown her a little party in the common room. She was really enjoying having time to spend with Ginny considering up until this year most of her time at school was spent with Ron and Harry. And now since they were essentially the same year, they had a lot of classes together. Hermione had never had many close female friends so it was nice. All was well.

But then at the beginning of October, Ron's letters started to become slightly more infrequent and on top of that the schoolwork load had seemed to triple over night. Hermione started to get more stressed out. She hadn't noticed there had been a lapse in time since her last nightmare involving Bellatrix until she awoke screaming at 3 am in a cold sweat. Ginny wasn't even around as much because she had almost equal the work as Hermione and all her free time was spent at Quidditch. It all came crashing in at once. And she snapped. Hermione had never snapped. After everything she had gone through in her short life, after everything she had had to overcome, after cheating death on countless occasions, she had still kept it together. But now, now she was beginning to lose it. She was losing so much sleep because of the nightmares that she was falling asleep in class, something that never happened to Hermione, ever. And even more astonishingly, she was not receiving perfect marks, which pushed her even farther over the edge. She was afraid to go to bed her visions of Bellatrix were so vivid, so life like, it was almost worse than how she actually remembered being tortured. So she tried to stay awake doing schoolwork. Inevitably though she would nod off and wake up an hour later yelling out to no one. No one could hear her scream, and that's what Bellatrix always told her in her dreams, that no one could hear her and even if they did, who would want to save a filthy little mudblood like herself, not even her boyfriend wanted her, so who would save her. And everyday Ron didn't write the dreams got worse and Bellatrix dug in a little deeper.

One night she woke up on the floor, covered in sweat, scratching herself raw with her own fingernails. She looked down at her arms and saw some of the scratches were bleeding. Hermione sat there for a while just watching the small beads of blood appear on her arms, watched them grow into small drops and eventually roll down her arm. She didn't understand it but it was soothing to watch. It was like she got lost and her mind was wiped clean, just for a moment. She pulled herself off the floor and walked over to her writing desk where she kept a small penknife that she used to sharpen her quills. She held the knife in her hands and examined it with eyes that one would generally cast upon their lover. She opened the knife and ran her finger gently over the cool steel blade and then applied a little pressure with the tip of her finger to its point. She inhaled sharply at the sudden pain but then she was mesmerized again watching the hot red liquid leave her body. In that blood she saw a little bit of Bellatrix and a little bit of Ron, and Harry, and her schoolwork, and her parents, and Ginny's quidditch obsession, and the expectations everyone had of her, and everyone she'd lost to the war and she just watched them all drop down to the floor. She felt free. She was hooked.

The next few weeks Hermione would escape to her room at random times during the day. At first, Ginny was encouraged because Hermione seemed to stop falling asleep in class, her grades were getting better and when she was around she seemed almost cheerful. But then her disappearances became longer and more frequent. She was even rushing back to her room some days between classes. The easy openness they had always had with one another was disappearing and Hermione would discuss nothing personal with the younger witch. Ginny had noticed that Ron had stopped sending as many letters as she'd feared would happen, and she thought this may be the reason for her friend's behavior. So the next day at lunch she asked gently, "Hey Herm. Is everything okay? You've seemed a little distant lately. Is this about Ron?" The brunette snapped her head around so fast she'd probably have whiplash.

"What, now you have time for me? No Quidditch practice to run off too? Mind your own bloody business Ginny. I don't need your pity. I am fine." She reached across the table to grab her books before she got up and ran out of the Great Hall. That's when she saw it. The sleeve on Hermione's robe inched up just enough while she was grabbing her books that a small part of her wrist was exposed and the red haired girl saw the garish cuts in various stages of healing on her arm. She didn't believe that Hermione, the smartest witch she knew would be doing something so incredibly stupid. This couldn't be all about Ron could it? She suddenly wanted to kill her brother. She had always loved the older witch like a sister, but she felt something more for her now. She wanted to just reach out and hold her and kiss her on the top of her head and tell her she'd make it better. Ginny knew she had to do something but what she was unsure of. She knew the older girl would resist her help and that she couldn't outsmart her. But then, maybe she could. She just needed time. Ginny didn't like the idea of waiting knowing how serious and dangerous this could be for Hermione but she also knew that Hermione would hate her forever if she told someone else. The brunette girl would hate the thought of anyone thinking her vulnerable, weak or imperfect. No, this was something Ginny had to do on her own, and fast.

More weeks went by and Hermione became more and more withdrawn. People only ever saw her at class and briefly at meals. Everyone else was quick to believe that she was holed up in her room studying because that was a very Hermione type thing to do but Ginny knew better. Ron's letters were coming erratically, always with an excuse as to why he couldn't write more and how horrible he felt. Bullshit, Ginny thought. Harry's letters had stopped too, but Ginny found herself not caring, all she cared about was helping Hermione. She'd even gone as far as to cancel a couple Quidditch practices much to the ire of her team but that's not what mattered right now. It was all Hermione.

Hermione was not stupid. She thought that on the day she snapped at Ginny that she'd caught the younger witch staring at her exposed wrist and her expression flashed from confused to disgusted to afraid to sad in less than a second. Damn it. She'd have to be more careful. No one could know about this. Hermione immediately started treating her self-inflicted cuts with combination of murtlap essence and a drop of dittany so the marks would heal and fade quickly minimizing the risk of discovery. It was the process of slicing herself open that was cathartic so she didn't need the scars there anyway. The first few days after her run in with Ginny she half expected the younger girl to stop her in the hall way and roll up her sleeves and reveal her secret. But she never did. This made Hermione feel both tremendously relieved and also tremendously hurt. Surely if she had really seen she would have tried to help her, that's what you did for people you loved, wasn't it? It was just another thing to spill on the floor.

For whatever reason, Hermione was still very much looking forward to the upcoming Christmas holidays. Though she didn't always believe Ron's excuses for not writing and she was mad at him, she still felt that once she saw him and he wrapped his strong arms around her that all her problems would melt away and she'd be whole again. So when a week before break she was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, she saw an owl land in front of Ginny who was way down at the other end and an owl land in front of her at the same time, her heart skipped a beat. She took the letter off the owl's leg and gave him a sweet pat. Before she read it she glanced over at Ginny who was staring intently back at her.

Dear Hermione,

How are you doing? Sorry I haven't been writing a lot. I know I say that all the time now but we are moving around a lot and they don't want us owling home when we travel since we're supposed to be undetectable. I hope you are well. I miss you terribly and look forward to coming home so we can start out life together. That's what makes this so much harder to tell you. Now don't get mad, but I am not going to make it home for Christmas. They have us going to Siberia to observe a prison they have there, like Azkaban, but worse. I know fun Christmas right? Do know that I love you, very much.

Cheers,

Ron

Hermione pointed he wand at the letter and muttered "Incendio," then she tore a scrap of paper from a scroll and scribbled six words hastily on it "no more excuses, we are done" and tied it to the owl and sent him on his way. She took a deep breath and calmly packed up all her things. She did not bother to look at Ginny, who she knew was still staring at her, while she exited the hall back to Gryffindor tower. By the time she was in the corridors her composure was fading and the tears were streaming down her face and it was getting harder to catch her breath. She made it passed the Fat Lady choking out the password, though the common room and up the stairs to the girls dormitories, when she reached the very top she mumbled her private password "Garino," and ran into her room.

At this point she was sobbing so hard her chest was heaving up at down and she was pulling the drawer on her desk so forcefully it was removed entirely from the desk and she grabbed for the knife. She let out a loud scream before pressing the blade hard against the supple skin on the inside of her left wrist. The unforgiving steel pierced deep into her tender flesh, deeper than she'd ever gone before and she pull the knife down in a straight line toward her elbow. Her right hand dropped the knife to the ground and she watched the blood pour out onto the floor around her. Just then her door flew open and Ginny Weasley was rushing over to the bleeding witch. What happened next was probably the last thing Hermione had expected. Instead of rushing over to her to help tend to her wound, Ginny reached for the knife on the floor and immediately pressed it firmly into her own wrist creating an almost identical and equally cruel gash on her arm. Ginny's face grimaced in pain but she didn't make a sound. Hermione gasped, crying harder now after witnessing her best friend slit her wrist right in front of her "No! Ginny! Stop!" grabbing for the girl and for the knife. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Please stop!"

"Not pretty is it, Hermione" Ginny said firmly trying to stop her own tears. "To see some one you love hurt themselves." She could not longer stop herself from crying. Hermione didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe Ginny would do something like that. The younger witch was holding her arm out for the older to see. "This is what is going to happen every time you cut yourself. Every time you hurt yourself, I will do the same to me."  
"Ginny no! That is insane, you can't hurt yourself like that, I won't allow it," Hermione was bawling as she was reaching out to the red head. She was so horrified by what she just saw that she'd forgotten that she was also bleeding all over the floor.

Just then, Ginny took the older girl's hand in hers and pulled out her wand and gently said "Vulnera Sanentur" one time over Hermione's wound to stop the bleeding and then did the same to her own arm. Her breathing had calmed and though she still had tears in her eyes her voice was even when she spoke, "Hermione, I've only stopped the bleeding, I am not going to heal this any further. I noticed all your other cuts seemed to disappear. But this one, this one you will keep as a reminder. So every time you see it you will think of me slicing my own arm open." That was certainly an image that Hermione would never be able to remove from her mind. She had no words so she just sat silently waiting for Ginny to keep talking. The younger witch stood up suddenly and was pacing the room, "Ugh Hermione! For a girl that is so smart how could you be so incredibly stupid! You do know that what you've been doing is beyond stupid right? And selfish? And cowardly?" The older witch hadn't expected to be criticized so harshly. "What if you had really hurt yourself, like accidentally and there was no one here to help you? You have so many people who love you and care about you Herm, they wouldn't want to see you doing this. I know sometimes it doesn't feel like it but people care. I care. I love you more than I think I can actually put into words right now and I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She paused to wipe the fresh tears out of her eyes. "So this is what we are going to do. You are going to promise me that you are never going to do anything like this ever again. Promise?" The younger witch had made her way back down to the floor and sat in front of Hermione.

"Ginny, I can't promise you that." She replied softly unable to meet the other girl's eyes.

"Fine then. I guess we will just continue slicing ourselves up then."

"No! You can't do that. This is my problem, not yours, why would you do that to yourself?" Hermione pleaded

"Why are you doing it to yourself? And it is my problem Hermione! You are my best friend, one of the most important people in my life and you are obviously in pain. Surely there is something more here than just Ron skipping Christmas and you don't have to tell me right now but I am not going to let you just sit behind the wall you've built between us and torture yourself. I care too much about you. I won't let you out of my sight if that is what I have to do! I will eat meals with you, I will walk with you to your classes where I will sit next to you, and I will even sleep here with you. And don't think I'm above following you into the shower, because I am not." That made Hermione blush which she didn't quite understand given the current circumstances. "I will quit quidditch if I have to Herm." The older girl's eyes shot up from the floor and looked deep into Ginny's face to see if she was telling the truth. From what she could tell, the red head was being sincere and if she were willing to give up the one thing that made her happiest she wasn't kidding around.

"Gin, you know I could never ask you to do that." Why was she doing this?

"Well then don't make me, promise me you'll never do it again." Ginny said sternly.

Hermione really didn't want to hurt the younger girl nor did she want her physically harming herself because of her own actions. Hermione would find another way to deal with her pain; she was not going to cause any for Ginny. She reached out to grab both the red head's hands and looked her straight in the eyes through a fresh sheet of tears, "I promise Gin. I promise."

"Good. Now, I'll know if you break your promise," she squeezed the older witch's hands back. "I think maybe we should clean up an bit then go to bed. And don't argue with me, I am staying here with you tonight. I will overpower you if I have to." She added with a warm wink. The two tidied everything up and got ready to go to sleep. They climbed into the bed and Ginny rolled onto her side propping herself on her elbow and looked over at Hermione, "I'm never going to leave you Hermione. And that it my promise to you." She leaned over to kiss the older girl on the head sending an odd shiver up Hermione's spine. Hermione just laid in bed staring up at the ceiling, new tears welling up in here eyes

"Thank you Ginny." Hermione didn't think she'd ever felt loved more as she rolled onto her side and fell quickly to sleep.

Present day

"That night I came into you room and found you with the knife, I knew you had been cutting yourself for weeks," Ginny started, "And I didn't know what to do. My first thought was to tell someone like McGonagall but I knew that would make it worse for you. So then my second thought was to cut myself in front of you hoping that it would scare you into never doing it again. But then I realized that might not be enough. So I spent those weeks researching different types of magic that would connect us somehow, magic that would link our bodies together. Eventually I figured out a spell that would do just that. So when I took the knife with your blood on it and made an identical wound on myself mixing your blood with mine, it tied the two of us together. That way had you have cut yourself again, the same cut would appear on me." Hermione's immediate thought was how impressive it was that a 17 year old could come up with such advanced magic. "And I mean, after that we spent so much time together I knew you weren't cutting anymore. But then when we, when we grew apart," her voice faltered slightly, "I never really knew if the spell worked or not. Until my wedding night. Harry and I had been, well, we were um, engaged with something and suddenly my hip was splitting open bleeding all over the bed. I was able to convince him that he must have somehow cut me." She trailed off waiting for Hermione to say something.

The older witch was thinking to herself 'well at least my horrific mental anguished had interrupted their nuptial sex' but then she started to feel very violated. She cleared her throat, "And now? Does it work now?"

"Well, the day you quit the ministry I was baking cookies with Lily and my thumb started spontaneously bleeding everywhere, so yeah, I'd say it still works." The red headed witch had a curiously confident smirk on her face, which pissed Hermione off even more.

"I see," Hermione said calmly, too calmly.

"You see? That's all you have to say?" Ginny asked. Hermione thought about her next move.

"Oh, I am sorry Ginny. I am sure you want to be commended on your selfless and not to mention clever act chivalry." Hermione said icily, "Well bravo then Gin."

The red head was confused, couldn't the older woman see she did it purely out of love? "I don't understand. Are you upset, mad? I was expecting overwhelmed, not angry."

The more Hermione went over it in her head the angrier she got at Ginny. "Angry Ginny doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. I feel so violated by you right now. It was bad enough that you clung to me so tightly that year that I fell in," she stopped herself before she said fell in love with you, "that I felt as if I were being babysat, but to go as so far as to turn me into some sort of human voodoo doll was an immense invasion of my privacy and no, I am not happy about that. Also, you once chastised me for how stupid it was for me to be hurting myself, well how stupid is it to physically tie your body to someone like that? What if I had killed myself Gin? Did you ever think of that? Or what if I hurt myself so badly and you happened to be somewhere you couldn't get help but I turned out fine, I would have killed you! How would I have lived with that then? Well you can take your stupid act of senseless gallantry and shove it!"

"Because I loved you Hermione! I loved you!"

"Ugh Gin, you have no idea how sick and tired I am of hearing you say that! Stop trying to placate me with confessions of love that I am starting to think were never true in the first place. I cannot do this with you right now, I don't know if I can do it ever. I am so tired of this emotional rollercoaster you have me riding every bloody day." Hermione paused only to catch her breath, "I am going to go home and tell Ron we had a great time. I don't want him or anyone knowing about this ever, you understand? And I don't want him coming home from work one day and to say that Harry told him we've had a row. As far as everyone else is concerned, this was a wonderful weekend. I will talk to you when I am ready, but do not try to get in touch with me before then. You have crossed too many lines with this one Ginny. Thanks for the birthday gift. Good bye!" She turned and apparated on the spot.

Author's Note: I realize that this was not the chapter many of you wanted, or were expecting and for that I apologize. Truth be told, I had never seen Hermione and Ginny's "coming together" if you will, happening on their girl's weekend. So yeah, it means more waiting for you all but I do sincerely hope you will continue to stick with it because it WILL happen. There will be in the next couple chapters or so a deeper explanation of their relationship as it was at Hogwarts so hopefully that will satisfy some of your curiosities. For all of you who are still with me, thank you! Double thanks for those of you who added this to your favorites and quadruple thanks to those of you nice enough to comment!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Hermione had apparated a good mile from her home into a park. She needed time to collect herself before seeing her husband. She sat down on a bench and began to process what all Ginny had just told her. The thing that Hermione couldn't get passed was that it had obviously been a tremendous act of love, something she was sure that she would never do for anyone else, so how then could the same girl that tied them together presumably for life go ahead and break Hermione's heart into a thousand pieces less than a year later? She just did not understand Ginny Potter, not at all. Everything she said was contradictory to what she did and vice versa. Then Hermione began to think of how that night was the start of everything they had. Hermione owed all her heartache to that one night.

December 11, 1998

Hermione lay awake in bed for a while thinking of all what Ginny had just said to her and done for her. She turned slightly to look at the red head next to her who had already drifted off to sleep. Hermione was overcome with the sudden urge to reach out and touch the girl but she resisted, instead she turned onto her other side and for the first time in a while fell into a dreamless sleep.

The brunette witch awoke the next morning to find herself wrapped securely in the arms of Ginny Weasley. It was something that always seemed to happen when the two girls slept in the same bed. Regardless of the fact they always fell asleep on opposite ends of the bed, every morning they woke up one holding on to the other, as if their bodies were drawn together in the middle of the night. Such was not the case on the few occasions Hermione had slept in the same bed with Ron, they always fell asleep with him holding her tight to his chest and my the morning they were so far apart no part on their bodies were touching, it had left Hermione feeling cold inside. But this, every time she woke up with Ginny next to her, she felt warm and safe. After the previous night's events, this was even truer. She didn't want to get out of bed, she just wanted to stay there in Ginny's embrace forever but she felt the younger girl begin to stir.

"Hermione," the red head whispered very softly right into her companion's ear. "Are you awake?" Hermione opted not to answer hoping it would keep Ginny in bed just a moment longer. The red head then placed a soft kiss on the back of the older girl's shoulder before rolling over and climbing out of bed. Hermione felt the now familiar shiver run up her neck and pretended to be asleep as Ginny walked around the room to get her clothes before finally leaving. The brunette witch was suddenly filled with a sense of loss when Ginny left so she decided to stay in bed and tried to fall back asleep.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly opened her eyes to find Ginny's staring warmly at her. "I brought you some breakfast," the red head said sweetly. Hermione sat up in the bed as Ginny brought over the tray and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Quite well surprisingly," Hermione said truthfully as she turned to look at the red head, "thanks entirely to you. That was the first time I slept through the entire night in months. It felt good." She was now blushing slightly for some reason.

"Well I am glad I could help," Ginny said reaching out to grab the brunette's hand. "Why haven't you been sleeping, if you don't mind me asking?"

Hermione didn't know if she was ready to talk about her nightmares involving Bellatrix but she felt she owed the girl something after she had slit open her own wrist for her. "I've been having recurring nightmares. I don't want to talk about it right now, but maybe eventually." Hermione wasn't ready but she knew she'd have to get these emotions out at some point before they consumed her completely.

"When you are ready to talk about whatever, I am here for you Hermione. And I meant what I said last night, I am never going to leave you. I am in this for the long haul!" Ginny added the last part with a smile while grabbing a piece of toast off the tray. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Oh well, I am not sure. I had nothing planned naturally, aside from the usual sulking in my room. Do you have anything in mind?" Hermione said while spreading some jam on her own slice of toast.

"How about we take a walk down by the lake, it snowed last night and it's that perfect winter temperature outside, crisp and fresh, not too cold. Sound good?" Ginny suggested.

"That sounds lovely Gin," Hermione replied. The girls finished up their breakfast and readied themselves to go outside. They had a great day just walking around and hanging out together. Hermione was starting to feel a weight lifting off her shoulders and she didn't once think of Ron.

The next few days proceeded in a very similar fashion leading up to holiday break, with the two of them always together. Ginny wasn't following the older girl everywhere as she threatened to keep her from hurting herself, but Hermione just wanted her company. They spent each night studying up in the Head Girl's room and Hermione just thought it silly for Ginny to not sleep there, that and she enjoyed feeling the younger witch next to her in the mornings. Hermione would even go out to the quidditch pitch for practices. Since Ginny had cancelled the last few, she wanted to jam a couple in before break. The older girl found herself being mesmerized watching Ginny in the air. She was so graceful and elegant when she flew but also strong, quick and athletic. Hermione could watch the red head for hours and not get bored and quidditch generally couldn't hold her attention for more than a few minutes.

Hermione had still opted to go back to the Burrow for Christmas holidays despite the fact that Ron and Harry would not be there. The thought of traveling all the way to Australia, even by magic, exhausted her. Luckily her parents understood and were fine not having their daughter at home. In addition, Hermione didn't want to be far from Ginny. She couldn't explain it, which was frustrating her to no end, but she just felt like a whole person again when she was with the red head. She didn't feel like the girl that had been broken by war, torture, lost loves and fallen expectations. She just felt like Hermione.

Holiday break continued much like the week leading up to it. Hermione and Ginny were virtually inseparable. Though the Burrow was a bit quieter this year with the absence of Ron, Harry and most noticeably Fred, everyone was still able to have a nice time. The Weasleys tried their best to have a normal traditional Christmas. On Christmas Eve the family sat around the wireless listening to Molly's favorite Celestina Warbeck while sipping eggnog and eating Christmas cookies. Sitting on the couch in front of the fire, Hermione had her head in Ginny's lap while she gently stroked her hair. The sensation of the younger witch's fingers running though her bushy brown mane was very calming but also made something stir deep within her. Eventually Hermione was beginning to nod off and Ginny suggested they go up to bed. They both got ready for bed, pulling on warm flannel pajamas then climbed into Ginny's bed. Normally the two girls would roll to their respective sides of the bed before going to sleep but tonight, Ginny cozied up right behind Hermione and draped her arm securely around the brunette's waist.

"I hope this is ok Hermione," Ginny said innocently. "It's a bit chilly out tonight and I figure this is how we wake up every morning any way right?" Hermione could tell her friend was smiling when she said this.

"Yes, it's fine, I don't mind at all," Hermione replied with her own smile creeping across her face before quickly drifting off.

They awoke next morning to new fallen snow on the ground and a pile of presents at the foot of their bed.

"Merry Christmas Hermione!" Ginny said while squeezing the girl who was in already in her arms more tightly to her.

"Merry Christmas Gin!" Hermione said enjoying the hug.

"Yeah, it appears you have a Weasley jumper in there. I never knew why my mum didn't make you one."

"Well I am happy to get one now," Hermione said while unwrapping the sweater first. It was hunter green with a maroon book on the front that bore a golden H. She had always felt left out a bit but now things just seemed to be coming together. Ginny unwrapped her own jumper, which was navy blue with a silver horse on the front like her patronus.

They continued opening their gifts chatting happily with one another as they did. Both girls had received the latest model of electric toothbrush from Hermione's parents who were unaware that electric muggle objects did not work on the grounds of Hogwarts but Hermione thought she might be able to bewitch them to work. They received various joke objects from George, treats for Crookshanks and Arnold from Hagrid, and magical homework planners from Percy, a gift that excited Hermione much more than Ginny. Hermione had also received a book on dragons from Charlie while Ginny got a black dragon hide jacket that the older girl had to admit made the red head look rather sexy. Bill and Fleur had gotten them both large gift baskets from Honeyduke's with all their favorite sweets.

"Thankfully my parents got us those tooth brushes! There are enough candies in here to keep both my parents in business for a long time!" Hermione said while Ginny laughed along with her even though she still didn't really understand the concept of a 'dentist.'

Ron and Harry had sent the girls similar silver charm bracelets. Ginny tossed hers immediately to the side but Hermione held hers in her hand for a few minutes and let a tear roll down her cheek.

"You miss him don't you?" Ginny asked carefully. Since the night she found Hermione in her room they had avoided the topic of the boys completely.

"I do. But I am starting to wonder if it is really him I miss or the idea of what we could have had together. Because in all honesty, the boy drove me mad ninety percent of the time!" Hermione replied with a bit of a wet laugh as more tears fell down her cheeks. Ginny pulled her into a tender hug before Hermione pulled back and continued, "Who am I kidding, of course I miss him! I don't know why he had to leave. I mean I DO know why he left, I just know how he could, after everything."

"I know Herm, I know," Ginny sympathized pulling her close again. Ginny missed both Harry and Ron too but she was finding herself thankful they were gone because she knew if they were here, she would never be this close to Hermione. She had wished they could have gotten closer under different circumstances naturally but she was happy about their growing relationship. After a few more minutes the red head continued, "Here Hermione, open my gift!"

Hermione took the package from her friend and opened it to find _Up in the Air: A Complete Dissection and Dissolution of the Deranged and Demented Game Called Quidditch. _What a title, Hermione thought to herself with a chuckle.

"I know it's not much but I saw it at Quality Quidditch and thought of you. It was written by someone who really couldn't get into the sport until he understood the mechanics, history and science behind it. I thought maybe you'd be the same way. Especially after watching you at my practices last week, your interest seemed sparked."

"Ginny, I love it. Yes, this is probably the perfect thing for a person like myself. I will read it straight away! And during your practices I just found myself admiring your keen abilities in the air" Hermione said the last part as a blush sneaked over her cheeks which did not go unnoticed by the red head who was also blushing slightly. "Here, you can open my present now."

Ginny took the gift from her friend and tore at the green and gold wrappings. Inside were replica Harpies' robes with Ginny's name embroidered on the back. "It is a silly gift I know, plus you'll probably have the real thing in a few months anyway," Hermione said her face still a little pink.

"They're great Herm! They're just like the real thing! Thank you so much! I'll look like a pro flying in these!" The younger girl was already trying to put them on. "I'm going to grab my broom and head out for a bit, want to join me?"

Though Hermione was very pleased by Ginny's appreciation of her gift, she was not much of a flier. "How about I watch you from the ground. I want to start reading my new book anyway so I know what it is you are doing up there," she replied with a wink. So they got ready and headed outside wishing Molly and Arthur a Merry Christmas on their way. Ginny hopped on to her broom and Hermione conjured a comfy chair and enchanted it to keep her warm out in the snow. In fact, this is how they spent much of the remainder of their break. When George wasn't at the shop, he would join Ginny and help her practice all the while Hermione was in her chair trying to read but more often stealing glances at her friend. They spent their evenings curled up on the couch together reading, talking and listening to the wireless and each night went to bed, the brunette girl wrapped tightly in the arms of the red head. The microscopic spark inside of Hermione was growing larger each day.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione and Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express waving to Molly who stood on platform 9 ¾ seeing them off. The two weeks spent at the Burrow had only brought the girls closer together. Night wasn't the only time their bodies seemed to find one another. Casual touches and brushes of the skin were becoming all too common between the girls. They'd be sitting next to one another at the table and there knees would bump and neither would move away. One girl would stand up to go some where and automatically put their hand on the others shoulder as if they needed the support to stand. They'd be walking side by side and if their arms were not linked, as they often were, their hands would brush. One would come up behind the other and instinctively wrap their arm around the other's waist. And now on the train back to school Hermione's head was again in Ginny's lap, her fingers mindlessly running through the soft brown tendrils of hair. There was an undeniable pull between them, drawing them physically together. Separately both Hermione and Ginny had noticed it but were too afraid to verbalize their observations to the other and neither understood why they enjoyed it so much.

"So," Ginny started as she allowed her fingers to graze Hermione's cheek causing the older girl to quiver slightly, "how do you think this term is going to go?"

Hermione was starting to get lost in the feel of Ginny's skin on her own but willed her self to respond, "well, hopefully better than last term." A tiny smirk crept across her face and she turned slightly so she was now looking up at the red head.

"Ha, yes let's hope," Ginny said with a small laugh. Just then Luna Lovegood walked into their compartment and the two other girls jumped apart so quickly one would think they had been in a less innocent position.

Luna eyed her friends curiously, "Hello Ginny, Hermione. How were your Christmas holidays?"

"Great!" Ginny blurted out so quickly it caused Luna to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I believe what Ginny was trying to articulate was that yes, Luna, we had a lovely holiday, and yourself?" Hermione replied.

"Father and I returned to Sweden for the first time since the war to resume our quest for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, alas we were evaded again." Luna said in a dreamy sort of way.

"Ah well, isn't that always the way?" Ginny said with a bit of a nervous laugh. Hermione was now looking at her equally as confused look as Luna. Yeah, it had been slightly awkward that Luna had walked in to find Ginny gently petting Hermione's head with such affection but it was, in all honesty, very innocent. Why in Merlin's name was Ginny acting so guilty, Hermione wondered.

The three witches enjoyed each other's company for the remainder of the journey, buying snacks off the trolley and talking about Luna's trip to Sweden. Ginny and Hermione were still sitting on the same side of the compartment but both girls felt slightly uncomfortable with the distance that was between them. Why was this happening, Hermione thought.

The brunette witch quickly remembered how she'd felt towards Ginny the first year they had met. Through out her second year at Hogwarts, Hermione had developed a small crush on the red head, which she later wrote off as a preteen reaction to hormones. As it had turned out, Tom Riddle had possessed Ginny that year and that added to Hermione's confusion about her attraction toward the younger girl. Then in Hermione's third year, Ginny and she had become very close in an almost sisterly way and the older witch's affections were become stronger for Ron so she had pushed any early romantic thoughts of his sister to the back of her mind. But now, here she was, trying to get as close as possible to the girl and covertly stealing glances at every chance.

Hermione over the last few weeks had really begun to appreciate how beautiful Ginny was. She had always though of her friend as very pretty, which was evident by the amount of male attention the girl received, but Hermione was now looking at her as if with new eyes. Her hair was a rich auburn that glistened to a shade of lighter amber in certain lights and it was thick, soft and smooth looking almost begging someone to run their fingers through it. Her eyes to any other person would appear to be a light brown but upon closer examination they were a vivid hazel with the tiniest flecks of blue and the way they sparkled when Ginny was smiling was enough to make a person weak in the knees. Her skin had the appearance of a silky vanilla cream with a gentle smattering of freckles, the type of skin that you just wanted to run the tips of your fingers over.

"Hermione, Hermione!" The brunette witch was suddenly snapped back to reality at the sound of her name "We're here. Are you okay? You were kind of just staring off into space." Ginny's hand was now on Hermione's knee and she was looking deep into her eyes with a hint of concern.

"Yes, of course, I am fine. Where is Luna?" Hermione replied trying to shake her thoughts out of her head while quickly standing up breaking their contact.

"She left already, you weren't responding, she mentioned something about wrackspurts and then said she'd meet up with us later. You sure you're ok, you look a little pale," Ginny said while reaching out for her friend again but Hermione quickly moved out of the compartment to avoid her touch.

"Yes, come on Gin, let's hurry, we'll miss the carriages!" Ginny followed her out of the train feeling slightly rejected and she wasn't entirely sure why. When they got in the carriage she noticed that Hermione deliberately sat opposite her and that did not help Ginny's feeling of being rebuffed.

Everyone filtered into the Great Hall for dinner and all around friends were catching up on the last couple weeks of everyone's life. Hermione and Ginny sat in a bit of an awkward silence. When dinner was over, Hermione left to perform her Head Girl duties and Ginny went back up to the common room to wait for her. The brunette was taking her time walking through the corridors not wanting to go back to the common room where she knew Ginny would be waiting. She didn't know if the younger girl would want to stay in her room with her seeing as they had shared a bed every night for the past three weeks, Hermione was just unsure of how her body would respond to such close physical contact after all her realizations on the train.

Eventually she looked at the time and knew she couldn't linger in the halls any longer. Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password and crept silently into the common room and lo and behold Ginny Weasley sat in front of the fire and had turned to watch the older witch enter.

"Hey, where've you been?" Ginny said with a bit of a sleepy smile leading Hermione to believe she'd woken the girl upon her entry.

"Monitoring the corridors. Life of a Head Girl you know. Well it is late. I am off to bed, and you should be too!" Hermione said quickly trying to make her way to the stairs.

"Herm, wait!" Ginny had leapt off the couch and grabbed Hermione's hand to stop her from reaching the stairs. The brunette turned toward the red head and noticed the light of the fire dancing playfully on her hair which made her move closer to the girl as if hypnotizing her. Ginny was still holding Hermione's hand, "why are you in such a rush? I feel like you've been avoiding me since the train."

Hermione was pulled from her trance, "don't be silly Gin, it's just late and I am tired, now let me go to bed." She tried to remove her hand from Ginny's, which only cause the younger girl to hold it tighter.

"No," Ginny said while pulling her friend a little bit closer toward her, "there's something I have to do first." And with that the girl's lips met, Hermione instinctively leaning in at the same time Ginny had. A frisson of excitement ran through the bodies of both girls as their kiss deepened. Ginny's hands were now firmly on Hermione's waist who had one hand on the younger girl's shoulder and the other around the back of her head her fingers tangled in the fiery hair. Hermione thought the kiss was an interesting juxtaposition of hard and soft as it was very intense but the feel of Ginny's lips on her own was very delicate, making it more phenomenal than she could have ever imagined. Ginny was now gently biting Hermione's bottom lip and pulling into her mouth causing the older girl's knees to give out below her. Luckily Ginny's strong quidditch toned arms wrapped even tighter around her supporting Hermione's weight entirely. Eventually the girls pulled apart, very slightly, their foreheads still touching, to breath and were staring fixedly into each other's eyes. Ginny's arms were still securely around Hermione whose own arms were wrapped around her friend's neck.

Hermione was the first to pull away completely, dropping her arms and taking a step back. She ran her hand through her hair and down over the back of her neck and was willing herself to look away from Ginny whose lips were red and swollen making them all the more inviting. Someone had to say something before they pounced one another again. "I don't, I am. I don't, what was that?" Hermione finally stammered out.

"Well, we kissed Herm." Ginny said plainly making her way closer to the older girl again.

"Yes, yes I am aware of that," Hermione replied still trying to catch her breath, "But we're both, we can't. What about Ron, Harry? Everyone?" She was mostly just saying words not coherent sentences while shaking her head.

"I can't speak for you Hermione, but for me this has been building within me for months and perhaps on some level, years. And I couldn't hold it back it any longer." Ginny was now holding Hermione's hand in her own trying to catch her eyes. "Look at me Herm. I don't think that even you can deny that it's like our bodies need to be near one another's. I feel strangely lost when you're not next to me and I think you feel the same way. Tell me if I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong," Hermione answered finally meeting the red head's eyes, thinking about how Ginny had said it had been building inside her for possibly years. "And that really was quite, fantastic." She added with a bit of a laugh because the word fantastic couldn't even begin to describe everything that kiss was. She let the younger girl wrap her arms back around her waist.

"So what are we going to do about this," Ginny said casually as if what had happened had been the most natural progression of events.

"I'm not entirely sure," Hermione responded somewhat tentatively, "I mean, doesn't it seem a bit incestuous to you on some level? I just broke up with your brother, you just broke up with Harry who I have always thought of as a brother and you and I have been like sisters for years now, I don't know," Hermione was starting to trail off and look away again.

"Well when you put it like that it may seem that way but I think the key point is here that we are not, in fact, sisters so therefore it is not incestuous at all," Ginny was smiling and trying to keep the mood light despite being a complete wreck on the inside. She couldn't believe that she had actually gone for it and kissed Hermione and that the other girl felt the same way she did. She was using every bit of control she had to not jump up and down with excitement or take the girl that was in her arms and throw her down on the couch and ravage her.

"Right. It's just is all very new and odd and I don't really have an answer for what is going on between us which both scares and frustrates me," Hermione said adding a bit of edge to her words not intended to sound that way.

"I know what you mean Herm, this is all new for me too and I admit it is a bit frightening to finally confront these feelings. I just think we owe it to ourselves to explore this more because something is obviously happening here between us and I would regret it if we just let it pass us by, wouldn't you?" Ginny was sounding incredibly mature right now and Hermione could not help but agree with what she was saying.

"When did you become so wise Ginny?" Hermione asked sincerely placing her hands on Ginny's hips.

"I guess some of you has rubbed off on me," Ginny replied blushing slightly at her inadvertent double entendre. The older girl picked up on it and smiled gently back.

"But what about our families, and our friends, what are they going to think?" Hermione said out loud what she'd been thinking all along, "and what about Harry and Ron?"

Ginny thought for a minute before answering, "I think for now, until we have whatever this is all figured out, we just keep it between us. You know? I don't want to rush into anything here because you are too important to me to lose, and I think for now we should take it slow and see where it goes and then, eventually, bring everyone else up to speed. This is about you and me Herm. No one else." Ginny said while pulling the brunette girl closer to her to give her a warm hug, a hug that wiped any bit of doubt right from Hermione's mind.

"Well, since we are taking this slow, if I invite you up to my room, can I trust you to keep you hands to yourself," Hermione added with a wink.

"Yes, you can trust me. I am not sure I'd be able to fall asleep without you next to me at this point," Ginny replied as she begun leading them up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"I know what you mean, I haven't had a single nightmare the last few weeks. It's as if you scare them away." Hermione said giving the younger girl's hand a squeeze.

"I'm glad to help." The red head smiled back to her friend and they went up to bed.


	19. Chapter 18

Author's note: Hey everyone, I know, I know I am really dragging this out it seems. Hang in there! Thanks for all the comments and following the story and all. I appreciate it. I am having trouble finding time to write but I am going to try my best to continue posting everyday. :]

Chapter 18

It was proving quite a challenge for Hermione and Ginny continue acting as if they were only friends around their peers. Any magnetic pull that existed between them before was now tenfold. The fact that they had so many classes together made it even harder. It was so hard for either of them to concentrate in class that they had mutually decided to sit next to other people for the sake of their grades. However, this just made the need for their bodies to be even contact even stronger and as soon as a class was over they would dart off to the nearest empty corridor and Ginny would push Hermione roughly up against the wall and kiss her fiercely. These snogging sessions would continue until the bell would ring, when they would force themselves apart and straighten themselves out the best they could.

One morning in particular at breakfast, Ginny had received an owl from Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies, informing her that she's heard phenomenal things about the red head on the quidditch pitch and would be attending the upcoming match against Slytherin to scout her. Ginny was so excited and Hermione was so proud they immediately turned to one another and kissed each other right on the mouth causing many heads to turn. They quickly realized what they were doing and pulled apart both turning brilliant shades of crimson.

"What? Never seen a friendly kiss between mates before?" Ginny drew her wand snapped at the people who were beginning to whisper. Being famous for her temper and ability to hex anyone that crossed her, no one cared to piss Ginny off further so they let it go.

The nights, however, were the most difficult for the girls to get through. An innocent kiss goodnight would quickly grow into something much more passionate and it was near impossible for the two to stop. Though they were alone in Hermione's room, far from prying eyes, the two witches had agreed to take things slowly and it was proving very hard to do. They had talked about Ginny sleeping in her own room but after one night of trying it, Hermione's visions of Bellatrix had returned with such vengeance that the older girl had actually run downstairs crying and climbed into the red head's bed. She finally admitted to the younger witch what had happened at Malfoy Manor and how she'd been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange with the Cruciatous Curse. After seeing how badly Hermione was shaking, Ginny said she would stay with her from now on, hormones be damned.

Ginny was able to rid herself of some of the mounting sexual frustration by throwing herself into quidditch. She had demanded the team practice six nights a week to prepare for the match with Slytherin. One would think that Ginny's thoughts of Hermione would split her focus and worsen her game but it only fueled her to fly better.

Hermione on the other hand had no physical outlet for her sexual frustration and was finding it impossible to focus on her studies. She did not know how much longer she could hold out.

On one occasion between classes, Ginny and Hermione had escaped to an empty classroom for one of their trysts. Before they knew what they could stop themselves, Ginny had sat Hermione up on a desk and with one hand was unbuttoning the older girl's shirt and while the other hand crept midway up her thigh under her skirt. Hermione had let a moan of pleasure escape from her lips that, opposite to her wishes, halted Ginny from what she was doing. The red head then said their "first time" should be in a dusty old classroom rushed between classes, as if Hermione cared at this point.

The brunette witch was up in her room at her desk. She had her Arithmancy book open in front of her but she had spent the better part of the last hour staring out her window towards the quidditch pitch where Ginny was running a particularly intense practice. Tomorrow was the big match against Slytherin and Ginny was starting to let her nerves show since Gwenog Jones would be there to scout her. Hermione had apparently been lost in a daydream because Ginny walked through her door, over to her desk and bent over to kiss her, which effectively got the brunette out of her chair. The red head was still in her practice robes and smelled faintly of sweat and dirt, a combination that was generally off putting to Hermione but in this instance it just gave Ginny a sort of rugged sexiness about her and it was all the older girl could do to not rip the robes off her body right then.

"Good practice then love?" Hermione said breaking the kiss before it became too intense to bear and trying to calm her breathing.

"Excellent! I definitely think we're ready for tomorrow! We're going to cream Slytherin!" Ginny said with a lot of enthusiasm. It impressed Hermione that she had thought first of the match at hand and her whole team's performance instead of only focusing on herself and Gwenog Jones coming.

"Well I look forward to watching you play! After reading the book you gave me for Christmas I think I may actually be able to follow what's happening." The brunette replied, moving back towards her desk to sit down. Ginny had begun to take her practice robes off and Hermione was trying her best to advert her eyes.

"I think I am going to take a long bath in the prefect's bathroom. I'm a little sore after all these rough practices and I want to be relaxed and loose for tomorrow," Ginny said. The thought of Ginny naked immediately had Hermione thinking she needed a cold shower. "I would ask you to join me, but that may not be the best idea, if you know what I mean," the red head continued adding a wink at the end which didn't help put out the fire that was quickly growing between Hermione's thighs.

"Right, no we wouldn't want you to lose focus for tomorrow," Hermione added with a tender smile. "I need to finish up my Arithmancy anyhow." Like she would be able to get anything done now.

Hermione was already in bed when Ginny returned from her bath. She wasn't asleep but she pretended to be, hoping the younger girl would not try to snog her senseless knowing she wouldn't be able to keep her hormones from taking over. Ginny just climbed into bed behind her friend, wrapping her arms protectively around her as she did every night, kissed the back of her head and faded off to sleep. How could she be so calm before what could be the biggest day of her life, Hermione thought to herself before drifting off into a less than innocent dream.

The brunette witch awoke with a bit of a start to see clothes flying all around the room. "Gin, what's going on?" Hermione asked ducking quickly to avoid being hit in the head by a shoe.

"They're not here, they're not here!" The red head replied sounding mildly panicked.

"Slow down, what's not here?" Hermione was now out of the bed, surrounded by a pile of her own clothes.

"My socks! My lucky quidditch socks! I need them! Do you realize Gwenog Jones is coming to see me fly today! I am going to make a complete and utter fool of myself!" Ginny was pacing around the room out of breath.

"Ok, let's calm down for a minute," Hermione took Ginny's hand in her own and led her to sit down on the bed smiling sweetly. "First off, though it may not seem like it, this is my room and all the clothes you have thrown about are mine, and I can assure you, I am not in possession of your lucky quidditch socks. Secondly, are you not a witch? Since when does a witch need to tear apart an entire room to find something? Accio Ginny's lucky quidditch socks!" Hermione swished and flicked her wand and within moments two ratty looking yellow socks flew under the crack of the door and into her hand. "These are the reason for all this chaos? These shabby, worn out things are your lucky socks?" The brunette was laughing and holding the socks just out of Ginny's reach.

"Yes! Now give them here! I wouldn't expect you to understand, athletes are very superstitious you know." Ginny was looking slightly embarrassed while grabbing for the socks but Hermione pulled them out of the way at the last second causing the red head to collapse on top of her.

"Ah getting feisty this morning I see," Hermione said smirking suggestively at the younger witch. She held the socks over her head forcing Ginny to climb higher up her body. She could tell her plan was working and the red head stopped reaching for her socks and instead lowered herself closer to Hermione and meeting her for a kiss. Ginny quickly deepened the kiss parting Hermione's lips with her tongue causing a small moan to escape from the brunette. And in one swift motion, Ginny grabbed the socks out of Hermione's hands and broke the kiss jumping off the bed.

"Thanks for getting these for me love, sorry about the mess" Ginny said moving toward the door. "I need to get down to the pitch, warm up a bit! See you at the match Herm!"

"You are a terrible tease Ginny Weasley!" Hermione yelled at her throwing her pillow at the now shutting door. "Ugh! I don't know how much more of this I can stand!" She had never been nearly this anxious to have sex with Ron. The more she thought about it, aside from the few passionate kisses they had shared there had never been much heat between them. But with Ginny, it was as if she could burst into flames at any moment.

Hermione got ready to head out for the match. She sincerely hoped Ginny and the Gryffindor team would do well. Normally she could care less about a quidditch match but she knew how much this meant to her friend. When she made her way up into the stands she spotted Luna with her signature roaring lion hat.

"Honestly Luna, I am surprised no one has asked you to make them one of those hats. You know how insane people get over quidditch painting their bodies and all. Your hat would seem to be the perfect accessory." Hermione said sincerely taking a seat next to the dreamy blonde. The hat was, she had to admit, an extraordinarily well put together piece of magic.

"Thank you Hermione, you know I could make you one," Luna replied somewhat wistfully. "How do you think Ginny will do today? I saw that Gwenog Jones woman talking to her earlier by the locker rooms."

"If I know Ginny, she'll do great. Even on a bad day she flies better than most. I have the utmost confidence in her abilities and I am sure they will shine through in the match." Hermione stated in her usual matter of fact manner and she firmly believed it.

When Madame Hooch tossed the quaffle in the air to begin the match, Ginny immediately took control of the game grabbing the red ball out of the air before the Slytherin chasers could even respond to the whistle. Within seconds, Gryffindor was already winning 10-0. All the extra practices Ginny had put her team through were paying off; they out passed and out flew the Slytherin team by leaps and bounds. The Slytherin team was trying to compensate for their lack of skill by playing dirty but even that couldn't get them far, Gryffindor's team was just too good. And Ginny, personally, was having the match of her life. Fifteen minutes into the game and she had already scored nine goals and had four assists. The Gryffindors were scoring nearly a goal a minute! The game continued in this manner for another 20 minutes before both seekers simultaneously dove toward the middle of the field after the snitch, Gryffindor coming up with it in the end. The final score was 400-50, a blow out by anyone's standards.

Hermione rushed down to the pitch to congratulate Ginny, but before she got there Gwenog Jones was approaching the red head.

"That was quite the show Miss Weasley. I have got to say there wasn't really much competition though was there," the Harpies captain said lightheartedly extending her hand to the red head. "But, an impressive game none the less. It shows great leadership when a captain is able to keep her team focused when their opponents resort to such underhanded means of play. I can't remember the last time I've seen a dirtier team except for maybe the Falmouth Falcons, but even they look tame compared to these Slytherins. Regardless, you have exceeded my expectations and I think you would be a great fit for the Harpies next season. Naturally you will have to come to tryouts this spring, but if you fly half as well as you did today, I'd say the spot is yours."

Ginny was blushing furiously and shaking her idol's hand somewhat violently. "Thank you Miss Jones, thank you so much! I won't let you down," the red head managed to get out.

"I am sure you won't Miss Weasley. Now go celebrate with your team! I will send you more information on tryouts when they get closer. Cheers!" Gwenog headed off with Professor McGonagall and Ginny saw Hermione waiting patiently. She ran to the brunette and hugged her so hard she lifted her off the ground. She wanted to kiss the older girl so badly but refrained.

"Did you hear that Herm? She wants me to try out for the Harpies!" Ginny was squealing.

"Try out? The way I heard it the spot is practically yours, the try out is a mere formality it seems," Hermione said trying to breathe in Ginny's tight grasp.

"Well I can't afford to be over confident. I have a lot of work to do if I want to play professionally," Ginny had finally set the older girl back down onto the ground and looked as though she were going to begin practicing right then,

"Well why don't we worry about you brushing up for the pros later and go back to the common room with the rest of the team to celebrate crushing Slytherin!" Hermione said with a laugh grabbing her hand pulling her friend back towards the castle.

Back in the Gryffindor common room the victory party was in full swing. When Ginny entered from behind the portrait a resounding cheer erupted from everyone. She was quickly hoisted onto the shoulders of Coote and Peakes. Someone had even hung a banner over the fireplace that read "Way to go Ginny!" with the Gryffindor crest on one side and the Harpies' team emblem on the other. Hermione was fading into the crowd but the red head's eyes never left her own. After everyone in Gryffindor house seemed to personally congratulate the quidditch captain, Ginny made her way over to the brunette witch staring into her warm chocolate eyes. Everyone was so wrapped up in the party that no one noticed the electricity flowing between the two girls.

"Hi," Ginny said simply.

"Hi," Hermione returned the greeting somewhat shyly.

"What do you say we head up to your room, I have a slightly different kind of celebration in mind," the red head suggested reaching for the other girl's hand.

"I was thinking the same thing," Hermione replied taking Ginny's hand and allowing the younger witch to lead her up the stairs.

Present Day

Hermione shook the old memories out of her head and wiped away the tears that were streaking down her cheeks. She looked at her watch and realized she should get home to Ron before it got to late. She straightened herself up a bit and started walking towards her house. Hermione took one final deep breath before entering her front door. Ron was stretched out on the couch reading Quidditch Weekly.

"Hey Love!" He sprung off the couch and ran towards his wife pulling her into a firm hug, "how was the spa? You and Ginny have a good time?"

"Yes Ron, we had a lovely time," Hermione responded trying to keep a straight face.

"Well excellent! I really missed you Hermione," Ron said wrapping his arms around her once again, making the brunette witch feel somewhat comforted then immediately guilty.

"I missed you too Love," Hermione lied, she had hardly thought of Ron aside from when before they left she'd mentioned their problematic marriage to Ginny. "But believe it or not, a weekend of pampering and relaxation can really wipe you out! I am exhausted. I think I am going to head up to bed early if you don't mind."

"Of course not Herm." Ron said looking somewhat disappointed. "I'll be up in a bit ok."

"Thanks Ron. Goodnight," Hermione told him before sweetly kissing him and heading to their bedroom. She unpacked her things, put on a pair of comfortable pajamas and finished getting ready for bed. She pulled the covers down, climbed in and stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do with you Ginny? What am I going to do?" She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but images of the red head infiltrated her mind and she couldn't think of anything else.


	20. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I am truly overwhelmed at all the lovely comments I have been receiving on this story, so a sincere thank you to everyone that has commented. It is pushing me to continue writing and posting everyday. Unfortunately, this chapter is a bit shorter than the most recent chapters but I hope it will be okay.

Chapter 19

Before they even got to the top of the stairs, Ginny shoved Hermione against the cold stone wall forcing her into passionate kiss. Without even thinking, the brunette witch responded by jumping slightly and wrapping her legs around the red head's waist allowing her body to be completely supported by the other girl. Ginny pulled her away from the wall and continued to carry Hermione up the rest of the stairs, breaking the kiss only to mutter the password to the Head Girl room. Once inside the red head again pulled away slightly only to point her wand at the door and shout "colloportus!"

She continued to bring Hermione over to the bed and set her down a little less gently than she would have under normal circumstances causing the two girls to bounce slightly on the bed. This made them break contact slightly and lead Ginny to pull back some.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this," the red head asked sincerely though somewhat out of breath.

"I've never been more sure of anything," Hermione quickly responded with a smile, "and that is a lot coming from me." She sat up slightly and pulled the other girl back towards her waiting lips.

Ginny was definitely reassured by this comment and wasted no time shrugging out of her quidditch robes. Hermione had moved farther up onto the bed and Ginny was soon on top of her straddling her thighs. The red head gently cupped Hermione's face and her hands leaning forward and placing a soft kiss onto her waiting lips. The brunette took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and reached for the bottom of the other girl's maroon and gold jumper pulling it quickly over her head. Hermione sat back slightly taking in the sight of Ginny's almost bare chest then allowed her hands to explore the soft pale skin that was stretched over the girl's taut abs. Ginny relished in the feel of the older girl's touch and began slowly unbuttoning Hermione's blouse. She pushed the shirt off one of the girl's creamy shoulders then placed soft kisses on her collarbone causing Hermione's breath to catch in her throat. Ginny reached around the brunette's back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders. She admired Hermione's full round breasts cradling them gently and running her thumbs over her hard dark nipples inciting a gasp from the older witch.

"Oh Ginny, that feels so good," Hermione hissed between clenched teeth. She fumbled with the clasp on Ginny's bra, lacking the finesse of the younger girl embarrassingly but managed eventually. She removed the offending article of clothing and threw it off to the side. She was immediately enthralled by the red head's small perky breasts and had the sudden desire to take one of the hard pink nipples into her mouth sucking it lightly.

"Mmm Hermione," Ginny groaned throwing her head back and arching slightly allowing herself to enjoy the sensation of the brunette's lips on her skin. Hermione's hand were now reaching to unbutton the red head's pants causing Ginny to rock her hips making it easier. The motion of Ginny's pelvis grinding down on her own only pushed Hermione to work quicker. Once she had Ginny' pants undone the younger girl pushed herself up allowing Hermione to tug them down over her hips. Ginny wriggled her way out, leg by leg and pushed Hermione onto her back so she was now laying on the bed. She began trailing kisses down her neck, on the hollow of her collarbone, over the supple skin between her breasts. She took one of Hermione's erect nipples into her mouth, biting at it ever so gently while tweaking the other with her hand. She moved further down softly nipping at her ribs. She shifted her hands to the waistband of Hermione's jeans tucking her fingers underneath pulling at the material, causing Hermione squirm under her. She undid the button and the zipper and tugged the pants off pausing to kiss her on the smooth unblemished flesh just below her right hipbone.

Hermione gasped twisting her hands into the bed sheets. Ginny adjusted her position so she could fully remove the other girl's pants. She lay back down on the bed alongside the brunette and propped her self up on her elbow. She brushed her fingers up the brunette's exposed thighs and then traced over her torso causing goose bumps to appear on her creamy skin. Her tongue then followed her fingers, making the same path over her warm flesh.

"Gin, I want you" Hermione breathed throatily opening her eyes to stare into Ginny's pleading for more.

Ginny leaned forward meeting Hermione's mouth, parting her lips with her tongue. The older girl's hands wrapped themselves into the fiery read hair pulling the girl closer to her. Ginny slipped her hand into Hermione's knickers causing her to breathe in sharply. Her fingers slid down into the wet folds and began to tease her clit making Hermione breath even faster and somewhat erratically. Ginny shifted her body again and in doing so pulled the girl's knickers off completely.

Hermione was now blushing furiously and Ginny couldn't help but to think how beautiful she was. Her fingers quickly found their way back to Hermione's slit and she started once again to massage the small pink bud with increasing pressure and speed. She leant toward the older girl, pressing their breasts together, and kissed her as her fingers worked at a steady rhythm. Hermione was moaning into Ginny's mouth, one hand firmly holding the girls shoulder and the other grabbing at the headboard above her. Just as the brunette was about to go over the edge, Ginny slid her hand over to Hermione's hip causing her to whimper slightly in disappointment. The disappointment did not last long as Ginny's fingers were soon replaced by her hot, wet mouth and the brunette shuddered at the contact. The red head took the other girl's clit into her mouth sucking it fiercely then thrusted two fingers deep into her center causing Hermione's hips to buck wildly against her hand.

"Oh gods Ginny, oh gods," Hermione's pressed the back of her head hard into her pillow and arched her back raising her pelvis off the bed, the fire inside her was consuming her entire being. She couldn't hold out any longer. It came like a tidal wave, sweeping over her, drowning her in pleasure.

Hermione woke up gasping for air. "Oh my gods, that dream," she thought. She was covered in sweat and shaking and she felt a familiar dampness between her thighs. She looked over to see Ron snoring next to her, completely oblivious to the state his wife was in. But it hadn't been a dream at all. It may have been long ago but the memory was still vivid Hermione's mind as if it were just the other day.

She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water, still panting slightly. "If I could only forget, make it as though it never happened," Hermione thought to herself, "then maybe I could get on with my life." She sat down at the table putting her head in her hands. After her all the information that came to light earlier in the day, she doubted she'd be able to push the red haired woman out of her head any time soon.

The more she thought about it the more frustrated her got. If it could only be someone whose life wasn't so closely tied to hers. If she didn't have to see her all the time. If she weren't her husband's sister! Anything to make it easier. Hermione had nearly shut this part of her brain off for twenty years but now could hardly think of anything else. And now with this damned confession, all the memories just came flooded back. Every touch, every embrace, every kiss, every fuck inundated Hermione's head making her want to scream.

She was beginning to feel that old pull and suddenly wanted nothing more than to be physically next to Ginny Potter. Hermione knew avoiding her sister-in-law would not be an option despite her anger and frustration toward the woman. Her body was craving that familiar comfort that she got only from being near the red haired witch. It was absurd, this paradox Hermione found herself in, wanting to forget and simultaneously wanting nothing more than to do it all over again.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A few weeks had passed and it was now halfway through October. It was early afternoon and Hermione was milling around the house looking for something to occupy her time and her thoughts. The brunette witch still had not spoken to her sister-in-law, nor had Ginny attempted to get in touch with her. She knew that eventually she would need to contact Ginny. Not only could she not avoid her because they were family, but Hermione was feeling that uncomfortable pull to be near the other witch.

"To hell with it," Hermione thought, "I have to face her some time, may as well be now." Not bothering to mind such formalities as announcing her visit, she apparated directly in front of the Potter residence without a second thought. She stood on the stoop and knocked firmly on the door. After a few moments the door opened and there stood a very confused Ginny Potter.

"Hermione, hello," the red head was stammering, "what are you doing here? I mean it is nice to see you, I just wasn't expecting you."

"Hello Ginny! May I come in?" Hermione said while taking the initiative to walk through the half open door. "How are you doing? Well I take it?"

"Yes, well I am fine. As fine as one can expect given the current situation."

"Oh, and what situation is that Ginny?" Hermione said plainly.

"Well, I haven't heard from you in weeks after you stormed out of the spa the way you did. And I have had to lie to my husband as well as my mother telling them everything is fine between us when it most certainly is not," the red head snipped to the woman who was now making herself comfortable on the couch.

"I'm am sorry Gin, but that was a lot of information to just lay on me like that. Out of no where." Hermione jibed right back.

"Out of nowhere? You must be joking! You asked me about the scar, would you have preferred I just lie to you?" Ginny was beginning to flush with anger.

"You mean like you lied to me over the last twenty year about it then?" Hermione was remaining completely calm, not rising to Ginny's temper.

"I did not lie to you! I just, I just chose not to tell you is all," the younger witch replied beginning to feel a bit foolish.

"Regardless, I am not here to pick a fight with you. Rather I am here to see if we can just put this behind us. I am not too thick to realize what you did, though idiotic, was done simply out of love and concern. And I appreciate the gesture." The brunette woman paused to take a breath and in doing so reached out gingerly for the other woman's hand. When their hands met, Hermione felt a certain energy streaming between them but kept her cool and continued, "that being said, it was a very long time ago and I suggest we put this nonsense behind us and just move on from the whole thing."

Ginny was contemplating what Hermione said. She had thought a confession of that magnitude would only serve to bring them closer but that did not seem to be the case. It appeared to have done just the opposite, rebuilding the wall between them. She could not grasp what her sister-in-law was playing at but having her here in her living room was far better than being avoided for weeks on end.

"So, you're saying we just forget it then? Forget what I told you about the magic connecting us?" Ginny finally managed to get out.

"Yes. That is what I am saying exactly. Just a silly little thing between two teenage girls, easy enough to be forgotten, no?" Hermione added coldly. Ginny knew she was implying something much deeper but was not about to broach that topic now.

"Okay then, moving on," the red head accepted dejectedly. It wasn't worth arguing about. Not now at least, when she needed Hermione to be close.

"Excellent," Hermione actually hadn't expected Ginny to just let it go like given her usual stubbornness. It was almost sad to see the red haired witch give up so easily, but Hermione quickly remembered it was she who wanted this. "So, how's quidditch training going? Ready for the big exhibition match?"

"Um, well things are going fine. I was certainly much more out of shape than I'd thought," Ginny replied. She realized Hermione was still holding her hand, but she did not move to pull it away. The simple act felt so natural she decided to relish in it a bit longer. "But Viktor has been great, really encouraging and everything. I think he was a bit surprised how quickly I got the hang of everything again. The match is on Saturday November 23. Do you think you can make it? Ron too of course."

Hermione was very aware she was still holding the red head's hand; she couldn't make herself let it go. She gave her sister-in-law's hand a reassuring squeeze, "yes, of course I will be there. And Ron I am sure will want to go too. Did you tell Harry yet about all this? Your grand comeback to quidditch."

"Actually, no not yet. I am not sure how to tell him," Ginny replied, looking somewhat like a child who was afraid to be reprimanded by a parent.

"Gin, you are a grown witch. Grow a pair and tell your husband you're going to play quidditch and if he doesn't like it, well then he can fuck off!" Hermione said firmly causing Ginny to look up in surprise at her crassness.

"Wow Herm. Is that how you talk to my brother?" The red head asked with a bit of a chuckle, "Because I would like to see that!"

"You were always so bold and sure of yourself, I just find it odd that you are afraid to tell Harry something as simple as this. I always figured you had him wrapped around your finger. And to answer your question, no, I do not talk to Ron in that manner. Most of the time," Hermione added the last part with a devilish sort of smile that made Ginny's heart flutter a bit.

"Right, I'm sure it is only some of the time. And Harry is not 'wrapped around my finger' as you put it. I am just nervous because of everything I told you before, about how he was the one to make me quit in the first place. And, if by some act of the gods, I am actually good enough to join the league again, I will be traveling for the summer just in time for the kids to be home. He will also try to tell me that it is just too dangerous for a woman my age." Ginny paused looking to the older witch for some reassurance.

"I think you are over thinking it Gin. Your kids are grown now, they don't need a parent at home all the time. James will be 15 for Merlin's sake. Harry had his reasons for wanting you home with the kids when they were younger, but now, if he loves and supports you the way I think he does, there is no reason for him to be against your playing quidditch. And for as far as being too old to play what happened to the confident witch that was telling me all about this triumphant return a few weeks ago? Where did she go? I thought you were going to show those 'kids a thing or two.'" Hermione was playfully nudging Ginny trying to get her to relax a bit.

It was true that Ginny had lacked her usual amount of bravado lately. The perky, fiery, confident red head had lost some of her spunk and she was fairly certain it was because of her most recent rift with the brunette witch. Ginny had always drawn a certain amount of her courage from Hermione though she wasn't always sure why. Perhaps just having someone that always believed in her gave her that boost, but now with Hermione waffling around with her actions toward her, Ginny was feeling somewhat lost. Right now however, with her sister-in-law sitting here, once again on her side and remarkably still not letting go of her hand, she was suddenly filled with all the confidence in the world.

"You are so right Hermione, like always. Why do I doubt myself? I can do this! I am going to kick some ass out there on the quidditch pitch, who cares that I am 38! And I can handle Harry, right? I will tell him just how much it means to me and how I gave it up for him so many years ago the least he can do is support me now!" Ginny was so visibly excited now that Hermione couldn't help but smile warmly back at her.

"Excellent! Tell him tonight then. That way I can tell Ron and we can all clear our calendars for November 23!" Hermione said returning the younger witch's enthusiasm. Seeing Ginny like this made her feel so warm inside, and that pull inside her was getting stronger. Apparently she was just doomed to be tortured like this for the rest of her life.

Ginny had ended up telling Harry that night and he wasn't at all upset. In fact, he had thought it was a great idea for his wife to try at quidditch again. He'd admitted he always felt guilty about making her quit and now he would be 100% behind her. Harry had even offered to give Ginny massages every night when she'd come home from training with Viktor and would run her warm baths and bring her tea when she was sore. Having been so busy with the kids all these years she had forgotten what a doting husband Harry really was.

The rest of the Weasleys were not all totally sold on the idea however. Molly was beside herself with worry for her daughter's safety, threatening she wouldn't be witness to Ginny's certain grave injury, whereas Arthur was excited to see her in action again. George was totally behind it but that didn't stop him from giving his sister as much crap as he could for being "old." Charlie was thrilled too and said he'd try as best he could to make it to the match, leaving his precious dragons for the weekend. Bill thought it was a bit silly to go back to quidditch after this long but Ginny thought he was just mirroring his wife Fleur's reaction. Percy could care less, never really having been a fan of athletics, but leant towards the side of his mother thinking it was a bit risky. And finally Ron was happy for Ginny but Hermione could tell he was also a bit jealous, as he always had been of his little sister's natural talent. Of course all the kids were shocked and were upset they couldn't leave school to come watch the game. No one was more thrilled than Rose who had always looked up to her aunt as an idol and couldn't wait for Christmas holiday so they could play together at the Burrow.

Over the next few weeks, Hermione still tried to keep her contact with the red headed witch to a minimum but certainly did not avoid her completely. They had agreed to keep a standing lunch date for each week. They always kept the conversation casual, usually centering on Ginny's training but Hermione was still finding these dates tough. She found herself doing all those same things she did when she was 19. Getting up she would place her hand on the woman's shoulder. Often when trying to reassure the red head for one reason or another she would grab her hand and continue holding it just to feel the warmth of her skin. Hermione had even brushed an errant strand of hair off of Ginny's face and tucked it behind her ear causing both women to blush and look away. It was as if the brunette's hands had a mind of their own and no matter how hard she tried she could not stop herself from touching Ginny. Consequently she both looked forward to and dreaded their weekly meetings. On one occasion, Viktor Krum had joined them for lunch so Hermione was able to control her self a bit better. Of course when she got home to tell Ron he was beside him self with jealously. After all these years he was still caught up on her short lived fling with Viktor during their fourth year when the real threat came in a smaller, much closer, and more feminine form.

It was finally the day of the aptly named _The Holyhead Harpies Fogies vs. Fillies Match_, a name that fueled Ginny, who was now brimming with self-assurance, even more. Ginny had told her family the day before that the former MVP team was a little rough around the edges as they didn't really have much time to practice as a unit but they did have more experience, so what if they were a little slower.

The whole Weasley clan, including Molly, and Harry were sitting up in the stands waiting for the match to start. George had made a banner that read, "Tear 'em a new one Ginny!" and was bewitched to shoot fireworks should his sister score a goal. Molly along with Fleur thought the sign was a bit crude for the family environment but everyone else thought it was amusing.

"Oh come on Mol! Lighten up! It is a quidditch match for Merlin's sake, not a tea party! A bit of vulgarity is expected!" Arthur chided his wife, which did nothing to improve her mood.

"Forgive me for trying to maintain a touch of class. It is bad enough I am here to watch my only daughter be ripped apart but women half her age!" Molly responded sternly.

"Way to have confidence in Ginny, Mum. I am sure she'll do great," Charlie said encouragingly.

"Yeah, she'll be fine Molly. Gin can certainly hold her own on the quidditch pitch," Harry chimed in hopefully. He did have faith in his wife but certainly couldn't help be worried for her.

Hermione had remained mostly silent all morning. She, like Harry really believed Ginny would do well but couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt. When the teams walked out of the locker rooms and mounted their brooms, Hermione's eyes were immediately glued on the red head. "Damn," she thought to herself, "I'd almost forgotten how good Ginny looks in a quidditch uniform." The sound of the announcer reading the line-ups snapped her back to reality.

When Ginny's name was called there was a huge roar of cheers not only from the Weasleys' section but also from around the rest of the stadium. Ginny had always been a favorite amongst not only Harpies fans but also quidditch fans in general and when she left the sport a lot of people were left really disappointed. Upon hearing of her return for the exhibition match, tickets sold out in record time that was how strong her following had been. Ginny always claimed it was because of her talent which was definitely a factor but Hermione knew it was because she was one of the most gorgeous woman to ever mount a broom.

"Sounds like Gin's the star of the match and she hasn't even done anything yet!" George pointed out.

"Yes, it would appear so." Molly conceded but still looked worried.

It was the first year since her own retirement that Gwenog Jones had not decided to play in the exhibition match, now 51 she opted to act as the referee and she was now blowing her whistle to signify the start of the match. She tossed the quaffle into the air and it was like déjà vu for Hermione as Ginny swooped down to get it before any of the other players, let alone the crowd, could react. A loud shout of approval erupted from the spectators as she effortlessly zig zagged her way through the younger women toward the goalposts hurling the quaffle passed the dumbfounded keeper. George's banner started shooting fireworks in every which direction.

"Still worried about Ginny, Mum?" Bill said between cheers.

Molly was apparently over her concern as she was now hooting and hollering louder than anyone!

"That's my girl! Give em hell Ginny!" Molly shouted.

"Yeah! That's the spirit Molly!" Arthur along with everyone else was laughing.

Hermione couldn't believe, not even a minute into the game and Ginny was already showing everyone up. After she had scored the goal, Hermione couldn't for sure tell because she was quite a distance away, but she thought the red head had turned and looked straight into her eyes, like she had scored the goal for her, and her alone.

The game proceeded in much the same fashion, the "Fogies" leading significantly over the "Fillies" thanks mostly to Ginny's phenomenal skill and leadership. George had obviously not anticipated how well his sister would do as his banner was now only fizzing and sparking when she scored. The young team was getting even sloppier as the game progressed after being embarrassed by the team of old retirees.

Eventually the score was 250-100 and the younger team's seeker, Georgia St. Andrews, was furiously searching for the snitch to hopefully end the game in a tie. The younger woman had an advantage over the "Fogies" seeker, Gertrude Sproggins, seeing as though she was nearly 70 and blind as a bat. The only reason she had agreed to play was that every year prior, the younger team had won so decisively that the seeker for the older team was somewhat of a pointless position and she could just fly laps around the stadium. This however was not the case in this match and when Ginny saw Georgia streaking after the small gold blur she sprung into action. She was not going to lose this match. She wrested the quaffle straight from an opposing chaser's arms, deftly avoided both oncoming bludgers and managed to score another goal mere milliseconds before Georgia's hand closed around the snitch making the final score 260-250.

The stadium went wild! Not only had the Fogies not beaten the Fillies in a Harpies' exhibition match since 1948 but no game had ever come to a closer or more exciting end. Everyone was chanting Ginny's name over and over. It was certainly the comeback she had hoped for and then some. The Harpies would for sure want Ginny to fill Harriet Driver's empty spot. This time after she'd scored the goal, Hermione was certain she was looking at her, only at her, as if she was the lone person in the crowd.

The Weasleys all clamored down to the pitch to greet Ginny who was still circling in the air shaking the hands of other players and waving to the cheering crowd. When she finally landed she was beaming at her family. Somehow, Hermione pushed her way to the front of the pack and ran towards the red head. Ginny picked her up and spun her around just as she had so many years ago. Then she kissed the brunette woman square on the lips. It really was only a peck, a friendly kiss to any observer, but both women immediately let go of one another. Hermione felt heat surging through her body and wanted to grab Ginny and pull her into a real kiss but by the time she recovered and turned around, Ginny was in the arms of her husband sharing with him the kiss she desperately wanted.


	22. Chapter 21

Author's Note: I am sure this particular chapter in riddled with grammatical errors and I apologize for that, I will fix them later. I have 4 minutes to post this before it is tomorrow (at least where I live) and I want to keep my streak of posting everyday alive. It has been a long two days for me but hopefully this will still be up to everyone's standards, please enjoy.

Chapter 21

Hermione stood there on the Harpies' quidditch pitch looking at Ginny and Harry. She couldn't move, she couldn't look away. She felt all the air leaving her lungs and she felt like she was choking. She wanted to run. She wanted to scream. She wanted to punch Harry in the face. She wanted to punch Ginny in the face! But she was helpless.

Ron came over and put his arm around his wife's waist. "What a match huh? You look like you've been smacked upside the head by a mountain troll," her said trying to shake Hermione a little so she would respond. "I know, I was shocked too! I didn't know Gin had it in her!"

"What? Oh yes, the match, great, she did great," Hermione was trying to form words but they weren't coming out clearly and being held by Ron just didn't feel right.

"You ok Herm? I mean, it was an excellent match but I didn't think you got into quidditch enough to be having a reaction like this." Ron was looking at his wife with a bit of concern now and instinctively held her tighter.

"No! I'm fine! Ginny did so well, I am just beyond ecstatic I guess," Hermione snapped out of her funk, slapped on a fake smile and shrugged out of Ron's uncomfortable hold on her. She felt bad, she did. Her husband was clueless to what was going on with her and nothing was his fault. She couldn't get a hold of herself. She was jealous of Harry, mad at Ginny and feeling guilty about Ron and everyone around her was hugging and cheering and laughing and smiling and Hermione couldn't handle it.

"I'll be right back!" Hermione shouted at Ron a little harsher then she intended, "I have to run to the ladies room, all this excitement, you know?" She ran off through the crowd that was descending on Ginny to congratulate her. She knew if she could just get away long enough to rein herself in a bit she'd be fine. All the spectators had flooded the pitch so no one was really in the corridors of the stadium. Hermione leaned up against the nearest wall and shook her hands violently, they always seemed to go numb when she got upset. She took a few deep breaths and was slowly beginning to relax a bit. She hated losing control of her emotions, or losing control in general, and it was happened all too frequently these days. When she felt like she had calmed down enough she pushed her self off the wall and was about to walk back out to her family when,

"Hermione? Herm, you out here?" It was Ginny's voice, not Ron's like she expected. The red head spotted her and was now rushing toward the brunette whose heart quickened again. "Hey, I saw you run off. Ron said you just went to the loo but to me you looked upset. Everything okay?" Ginny was reaching for her sister-in-law's hand but Hermione wouldn't take it.

"Yeah, Gin. I am fine," the brunette managed to say calmly and sweetly smiling back at Ginny. "Just needed a minute of quiet you know? Not used to all the sporting event hoo hah! But wow! Look at you! You did show those girls a thing or two didn't you? Was the team manager impressed?" Hermione was really trying to keep it together, which is why she didn't take the woman's extended hand, she knew physical contact at this point would be too much.

"Yeah, it was a good show, huh?" Ginny said this a little cockily putting her hand back down at her side. "I didn't think that many people would remember me, and then I heard everyone cheering my name and it was indescribable. And yeah, the Harpies want me back, I can't believe it!"

"Well I can believe it Gin, after seeing you out there it was like you never left. It was pretty amazing." Hermione so wanted to reach out to the girl, it was like there was a magnetic force between them, but she couldn't break focus. "We should get back out to the pitch! I am sure everyone is missing the MVP!"

"You are right. I just needed to come find you, I couldn't really celebrate with out you there you know Herm?" Ginny was blushing a bit when she said this and looked away.

"Well let us not keep everyone waiting," was all Hermione said as they turned to walk back out to the waiting crowd.

News of the Harpies Exhibition match and Ginny Potter's return had spread through the quidditch world like wildfire. The red haired witch had even received a few owls from other teams asking her to come have a look at them but Ginny was a Harpie through and through. The English and Welsh National teams had even begun fighting over her for the next World Cup and that was still three years away! And Ginny was quick to remind everyone she'd only played in one match, not even a real one. She felt the pressure to perform well mounting.

The British and Irish Quidditch League season didn't begin until June but Ginny was training furiously anyway. She didn't want to be over confident and she knew she'd have to train harder to stay in as good of shape as all the younger players, especially is she was going to meet everyone's expectations. Between her workouts and all the new attention she was receiving she didn't have much time to spend with Hermione and had to stop their weekly lunch dates for the time being. At first Hermione was relieved, after their pseudo kiss after the game and her subsequent reaction to it she was happy to put some space between them. After a couple weeks though, the hole in her heart was beginning to grow again.

In the next few days however, the kids would be coming home and everyone would head to the Burrow for Christmas. The thought of being that close to Ginny made Hermione's head spin a bit but she would have her kids and nieces and nephews running around to distract her.

The two witches had decided to go to King's Cross together to meet their children at Platform 9 ¾.

"Seems like forever since I've seen you Herm," Ginny said as she walked through Hermione's front door.

"Yes, well I suppose it is hard for an international quidditch sensation like yourself to make time for us little people," the brunette witch said this playfully in good humor nudging her sister-in-law. There it was again, that need to touch the other woman.

"Haha, I know it is my fault we haven't gotten together. I'd forgotten what it was like to have people want me like this. It is somewhat annoying actually." Ginny replied, "Why did I want to do this again?"

"Because you love quidditch and it was the one thing missing in your perfect life!" the brunette witch said while placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Oh yes of course," the red head was smiling more so at Hermione's touch than the conversation. "Well we best get going, the train will be there a few minutes. There is a ministry car waiting for us at the station to take to the Burrow. Harry arranged it so we wouldn't get swarmed by all my adoring fans!" Ginny added the last bit with a touch of cheekiness causing Hermione to roll her eyes sarcastically.

"Right, right, and I'm to believe you hate being famous? What a load of bollocks!" Hermione was laughing at her sister-in-law thinking how good this all felt. "Well let's get a move on then! You know how I hate being late!"

They apparated to the station and walked through the barrier to the platform. Once they got there, people started coming up to Ginny almost immediately. Luckily the train arrived soon after and she was able to politely excuse herself to greet her children. James, Albus, Rose and Lily all got off the train together and came right over to their waiting mothers. Rose was apparently bursting at the chance to finally talk to her aunt about quidditch. Hugo finally disembarked from the train waving to a bunch of kids presumably from Ravenclaw. Everyone gathered their belongings and said their hellos.

"All right, everybody ready? Let's get to the car!" Hermione was trying to get everyone organized before the "swarm" returned. As much as she knew Ginny loved her fans, neither woman wanted to linger on the platform longer than they had to. They hadn't seen their kids in a few months and we're eager to get them home.

The whole car ride home everyone was pestering Ginny about the game, none more enthusiastically than Rose. James was on the Gryffindor quidditch team too but it was still kind of hard for him to look at his mom, a girl, as some sort of sports icon.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Molly ran outside to smother her grandkids in kisses.

"So good to see all of you! The house has been so quiet with out everyone here," Molly was ushering everyone inside as the ministry driver unloaded the car.

"Aunt Ginny! Are you going to play quidditch with me?" Rose chimed in looking ready to grab her broom right then.

"Of course Rose, how else am I going to keep up with my game?" She winked at her niece warmly. "But I want to hear about everyone's term, we will have all day tomorrow and the rest of break, don't worry." Rose looked a bit sulky but agreed.

Ron and Harry got home from the ministry just in time for dinner. The Potter/Weasleys enjoyed listen to all the kids tell them different stories about the term. Hugo it seemed was doing quite well in Ravenclaw and had made lots of friends, much to his parents' delight. He was also top of his class which irked Lily a bit but not too much it seemed. Ginny had opted to sit next to Hermione at dinner and with it being as crowded as it was their legs were flush up against each other under the table. The red head seemed to be moving her leg ever so slightly so it was effectively rubbing the brunette's causing her to choke a bit on her butterbeer. "Gods, I feel like I am 19 again," Hermione thought to herself. Ginny looked completely oblivious and was intently listening to one of Albus's stories.

With so many kids there was a lot to catch up on so everyone had stayed up pretty late to get up to date on everyone's lives. Eventually everyone went up to bed and settled down for the night.

The next morning Hermione had got up early to make her famous cinnamon rolls for everyone. She was surprised to meet her mother-in-law in the kitchen.

"Morning dear! Sleep well?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I did, how about you Molly?" Hermione actually didn't have a very restful sleep because her dreams were filled with memories of her and Ginny's many sexual escapades from their last year at Hogwarts. Which was the real reason she was out of bed so early.

"Oh fine, fine. What are you doing up at this time?"

"I thought I would make cinnamon rolls for everyone. Is that alright?"

"Of course Hermione! Would you mind if I helped out? Muggle cooking has always fascinated me. I heard Ron almost burnt your house down on your birthday," Molly added with a laugh.

"Yes, not much of a cook your son, but he tries," Hermione replied, "and I would love your help." There was that incessant guilt again. Ron did try very hard, at times, to please his wife.

The two women chatted pleasantly with one another as they made the cinnamon rolls. Hermione had mentioned possibly taking a walk into town to do some last minutes Christmas shopping. Before very long, despite it still being very early in the morning, Rose came running down the stairs fully dressed.

"Morning Mum! Morning Grandma! Is Aunt Ginny up yet?" Hermione had never seen her daughter this awake before 10.

"Good morning Rose, no I think you are the first up besides the two of us. What is going on?" Molly asked her grand daughter.

"She promised she'd play quidditch with me." Rose said enthusiastically.

"It isn't even 7 o'clock yet Dear, give everyone a chance to wake up first," Hermione said patiently. But of course, being just as enthusiastic about quidditch as her niece, Ginny came waking down the stairs all ready to go outside.

"Morning all! Ready Rose? I find I get some of my best flying in before sun up, so let's get out there," Ginny said in her usual perky tone. "And Hermione, bring us some of those cinnamon rolls when they are ready. Thanks!" she added with a wink and with that the two red head were out the door headed for the broom shed.

"Looks like your daughter is just as obsessed with that silly sport as mine is Herm. I had six sons and of course it had to be my one daughter who had to be the crazy athlete." Molly said smiling over at her daughter in law. Hermione gazed out the window at Rose and Ginny. Her daughter was very athletic and probably could follow in her aunt's foot steps even though Hermione always wanted her to go on to something more academic. But you can't force your child into a roll they don't want to assume. She also looked out at Ginny getting lost in her grace and form.

Eventually after the sun came up the boys, Harry and Ron included, and also Lily made it downstairs. Everyone seemed ready to go out and join the other two out in the field for a game of quidditch. Everyone except Hugo who sat down at the table with a rather large book that Hermione recognized as the same one Ginny had gotten her several years before.

"Not going to join everyone outside Hugo?" Molly asked warmly.

"No, I think I will stay inside and read this book. I found it at home before we left for school, it is called _Up in the Air: A Complete Dissection and Dissolution of the Deranged and Demented Game Called Quidditch_. It looks like it is much more my speed than flying." Hugo replied sounding quite sophisticated for a boy of 11.

"I think you will enjoy that book Hugo. Your Aunt Ginny got it for me many years ago and it actually made me, of all people, somewhat of a fan of quidditch," Hermione said thinking about how much she and her son had in common. He continued to sit in the kitchen with the two older witches reading while they finished making the cinnamon rolls. When they were done Hugo helped his mother carry them outside.

Hermione set the tray down on the garden table and pointed her wand at her throat saying 'sonorus' then announced to figures flying above, "Hey everyone! Breakfast is ready! Come get them while they are still warm!" Ron of course was the first there, never one to waste time when food was involved followed shortly by everyone else aside from Ginny who stayed in the air.

"Hugo, you going to come fly with us?" Ron asked his son.

"No dad I think I'll stay down here, I don't like to fly," Hugo said timidly knowing how much his dad wanted him to be a quidditch player too.

"How about you come up with me, we can go together. It will be fun, trust me," Ron pleaded.

Hugo looked nervously up at Hermione who knew exactly how he felt considering she had never really gotten over her own fear of flying and she was 40 years old.

"I will do it if Mum will do it," Hugo said taking his mother by surprise. She certainly didn't want to go flying but it seemed like a part of Hugo realy did and she didn't want him to miss out because she was afraid.

"Um Hugo dear that is ok. Dad will keep you safe, you have nothing to worry about," Hermione said trying to reassure her son. But before she could say anything else she was lifted right off the ground from behind.

She clung desperately to the broom handle in front of her and shut her eyes. Hermione didn't need to turn around to know who it as that scooped her up because she could feel every old sensation rippling through her body. Ginny had her arms wrapped securely around her waist and rested her chin on Hermione's shoulder.

"Relax, I've got you," the red head almost purred into her captive's ear. "I won't let anything happen to you, just like old times."

Ginny had been the only person Hermione had ever ridden a broom with recreationally. The few times she flew with anyone else it was a life or death situation. But that final year at Hogwarts Ginny had been able to convince the brunette a few times to fly with her, and it had always made Hermione's stomach do flips and not just because she was scared.

"Why are you doing this," Hermione said in a shaky voice. Not only did she mean 'why have you plucked me off the ground when you know I hate to fly' but also 'why are you holding me like this whispering in my ear making me relive everything we use to have and never will again.'

"I am doing this for your son." Ginny had moved her mouth from directly next to her ear and said this very plainly. "Couldn't you see how much he wanted to be up here? But he thinks of himself as being just like you so he needs to see you can do something first so it is not as intimidating to him."

Ginny was right and Hermione knew it but she didn't have to sneak up on her like that! And she could have gone up with Ron and Hugo could have flown with Ginny because who is a safer flier than a professional!

Hermione opened her eyes and could see Hugo and Ron flying lower to the ground and they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Well mission accomplished. Will you please bring me back down now?" Hermione asked tersely. The feel of Ginny's front pressed up against her back and her thighs squeezing gently around her hips was far too much than she could stand. The heat coursing through her was causing small beads of sweat to appear on her forehead not to mention a sudden dampness between her legs. Ginny could feel Hermione's body tensing under her and thought it best to respect her wishes.

When they got to the ground the brunette witch dismounted the broom and called out to her husband and son in the steadiest voice she could muster, "see Hugo, it's not so bad huh? You boys have fun! Same goes for the rest of you, be careful! I am going to run into town to do some errands." With that she trudged off toward the house to get a different coat for her walk and her purse. A nice long walk in the December air was just what she needed to cool down. She grabbed her things and headed off down the road towards Ottery St. Catchpole. She had only maybe beyond the first hill past the Burrow when she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps crunching in the snow behind her.

"Hermione wait up!" Of course it was Ginny, it was always Ginny, calling after her. "Why are you in such as rush? Please don't tell me you are avoiding me again."

Why did this have such a familiar feel to it? Like it had happened before. "I am fine Ginny, I just need to run some errands, so will you please let me go." Hermione said firmly while still walking, quickening her pace.

"No," Ginny said grabbing the other woman's hand effectively spinning her around. Oh yeah, this was definitely déjà vu. "I can't let you keep walking away from me before I get a chance to do this." With those words Hermione was pulled toward the red head and engulfed in such a passionate kiss she was sure the snow around them was melting. It was better than she had remembered. Ginny's lips were so soft and they tasted sweet like honey or strawberries or both simultaneously. She forgot she was 40 and married and had two kids and just stood there in the middle of the road in a fiery embrace with the other witch and everything finally felt right in her life. She had her Ginny back and that was all that mattered.


	23. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Sorry about the late post yesterday, I was at the state fair all day and was in a fried food coma afterward. Hopefully some answers here will help make up for it. I cannot begin to thank everyone enough for reading this story and leaving comments.

Chapter 22

Hermione and Ginny stood in the middle of the snow-covered road wrapped up so tightly in one another the world around them ceased to exist. Their lips fought for control of the kiss and both witches were simply overcome with passion and desire. The need for air eventually caused the women to break apart ever so slightly but that inch of space was all that Hermione needed to be drawn back down to Earth. The brunette witch stepped back suddenly, pushing off slightly from the red head's shoulders.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione spat, her face still flushed with heat and her lips slightly swollen.

"Please Hermione, don't act like this hasn't been building between us for quite some time now. I just couldn't wait any longer," Ginny said sincerely stepping back toward her sister-in-law.

"Building for some time? Some time Ginny? Bloody hell. By that do you mean twenty fucking years?" Hermione could feel the anger rising within her despite that kiss having been everything she hoped it would be and more and she was desperately trying to create more physical distance between them. "Do not patronize me by saying 'this has been building for some time,' because we both know that 'this' was already there and you were the one who chose to let it go. What makes you think after all this time I would just be willing to hop back into what we had when we were teenagers!"

"I know I went about things the wrong way," Ginny started.

"Went about things the wrong way? Are you bloody serious? You just dissolved things and not even properly I might add, leaving me there to wonder what in Merlin's name I did wrong. And it has been twenty years!" The brunette witch was full on shouting now and pacing wildly back and forth through the snow.

"You need to let me explain! I had my reasons and they may have been wrong at the time but I don't entirely regret them now. But it wasn't easy for me either Hermione, you must believe me when I say it. That's why I did what I did." Ginny was pleading with her now but still managed to keep an edge of calm in her voice.

Hermione looked over at the red haired witch and could see that she looked genuinely guilty. That look made her want to run over to the woman and take her in her arms yet again but no, she was still angry and Ginny had given her no explanation to what had happened so she stood firm.

"And what exactly did you do then Gin," Hermione said coldly.

"I forgot," Ginny replied simply. Hermione's eyes widened with disbelief and then with rage.

"You forgot? How could you have possibly forgotten what we had? Tell me Ginny, because I thought everything that happened between us was pretty significant and I know I have tried to forget every goddamn day since it ended but gods know that was impossible." The brunette was now visibly fuming and if the snow hadn't melted with their kiss it surely would now with the anger boiling out of her.

"After my wedding, I knew how much I'd hurt you and I couldn't bear the thought of it, so I had someone remove every memory I had of the two of us being romantically involved from my head," Ginny couldn't even look at Hermione when she said this because she was beyond ashamed of having been such a coward.

The brunette's lips were pressed so tightly together that her mouth was impossibly small, something that only happened when she was beyond livid. So many vicious words came to mind for her to screech at the other witch but she kept her mouth firmly shut. Hermione closed the distance between them in three large steps and slapped Ginny fiercely across her creamy freckled cheek. She turned to start back up the road and was about to apparate to anywhere but where they were when suddenly she froze and fell straight back into Ginny's waiting arms.

Ginny had remarkably quick reflexes, even after being hit in the face and hit Hermione square in the back with a non verbal 'petrificus totalus' and rushed to catch her before she fell in the snow.

Naturally this made Hermione even more incensed but she was helpless to do anything. Ginny levitated her frozen body and moved her off the road a short ways into the nearby trees where the brunette could make out a small, dilapidated cabin. The red head opened the door to the ramshackle house, which was severely in need of being torn down and transfigured an old, dusty sofa into a plush couch to lay Hermione's body on. She pointed her wand at the empty hearth muttering 'incendio' and finally transfigured an old wooden kitchen stool into a comfortable chair for herself.

"I'm really sorry about having to do this to you Hermione but I wasn't about to let you storm out on me again for the umpteenth time in these past few months. I need to you to hear everything that I am going to say first," Ginny was very calm and had scooted her chair over by the couch so when she sat down she was leaning slightly over Hermione and holding her hand. Even though she couldn't move, she could feel the warmth of her sister-in-law's touch. The brunette witch was having so many conflicting thoughts rushing through her head and the sensation of Ginny's hand holding her own was not helping but to confuse her even further.

"Now, let me start at the beginning. Well the beginning of the end I suppose. I know I should have told you all this when it happened but I think it is obvious that I was a complete coward when it came to you and I," Ginny started while Hermione scoffed in her head at the use of the word coward which she thought was a bit too kind of a descriptor.

"Every moment I ever spent with you was spectacular Hermione. Never in a million years could anyone have asked for a better, kinder, more giving partner and lover and I sincerely mean that. I wanted it to be me and you forever, I really did," these words weren't making Hermione feel any better and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, "but ultimately I was afraid of what everyone else would think.

"When I made the Harpies that spring I was on top of the world. I had you and I had just realized my dream of playing professional quidditch. Then I started thinking about potentially becoming famous and how people would start wanting to know everything about me and I had doubts about our relationship coming to light. We still hadn't told anyone about us and the thought of it becoming public fodder scared me to death. Everyone already knew who you were after helping Harry defeat Voldemort and I was known by a few as 'the boy who lived's' girlfriend.

"After everything we had all already been through, you, me, Ron, Harry, my family, the last thing I wanted was to create more drama for everyone. I wanted a normal life and I knew that if I were with you we would face constant criticism and ridicule and intolerance. And eventually people would drag Harry into it as well and I couldn't let that happen,"

Hermione had suspected this all along but the hearing it was worse. The tears were now freely falling over her frozen cheeks. She felt the back of Ginny's hand gingerly wiping them away, tears streaming down her own face.

The collective cool in the red head's voice had disappeared and she was now choking slightly over her words, "when the boys came back for our graduation Harry had pulled me aside and talked to me about starting over," this stabbed at Hermione's heart because they were still very much together for the next month following graduation. "I told him I wasn't ready, but I wasn't saying no. And I know what you are thinking how could I say that to him when you and I were still together but I wasn't thinking straight. I was overwhelmed with so many different things and I hadn't anticipated seeing Harry and I found myself being able to forgive him.

"I think part of me was able to forgive him for leaving because I had been so happy in his absence with you. And then I thought of how easy it would be to be with him and what happened over the next month didn't help those thoughts go away. Whenever you and I would go out together we couldn't show any affection toward one another and it was maddening. I was paranoid that everywhere we went people were staring at us as if they were waiting to catch us doing something wrong. And it got to me. I thought that if I were with Harry we could act like a normal couple in public and no one would care. I thought about my Mum and Dad and how they wouldn't have to be ashamed of me. And I thought bout Ron and how it wouldn't break his heart if I were with Harry but it most certainly would if I were with you. Everyone already expected Harry and I to be together and I knew he loved me and he would be a good husband and father, it just seemed easy." Ginny couldn't keep up with her own tears, let alone Hermione's. The brunette had had all the same thoughts back then but ultimately all she had cared about was Ginny, she knew they would have been able to overcome anything together. She had never thought of herself as the stronger one in their relationship but apparently she had been.

"Of course I thought about you, and I how much I wanted it to work. You were, are, everything I ever wanted. But I had to let you go. Or so I thought. And I hated myself for quite a while after going through with it."

Truth was that Ginny had left for preseason training with the Harpies at the end of June and that appeared to be the end of her relationship with Hermione. Nothing was ever said or officially brought to an end but when she came back, Ginny was once again with Harry and Hermione had been left with a broken heart.

"Harry had come up to one of the preseason matches and I saw myself having a life with him, a normal, drama free life, so I let it happen. I thought about you everyday Hermione. But eventually, Harry and I just fell into a comfortable pattern and I felt happy enough that I could make it work. It was never like it was with you, ever, even after I had forgotten what we had. I guess that brings me to the next part.

"On my wedding day, up in my room, I looked into you eyes and told you I would always love you, that was the truth. I wanted so badly to take you right then and run away and never have to worry about our families or Ron or Harry but I couldn't. I was too scared. And I could see the pain in your eyes; I could feel it coursing through you and through me. It was almost too much to bear. And then that night, even before you hurt yourself, I'd felt it coming, and when my hip split open I could see every thought in your head. I saw how much you hated me and loved me at the same time. I saw every moment we ever shared together and how much I'd hurt you. I knew I was too weak to carry that around with me and still try to live happily ever after with Harry.

"So I made a decision to forget. When Harry and I returned from our honeymoon I went to Knockturn Alley where there was a witch I'd heard of who was offering her services to help people forget their hardships during the war. Her methods were somewhat dark but effective and I thought if she could make people forget something as horrible as the war that she could help me forget you. I knew I needed someone else to do it because it was only very specific things I wanted to forget. Naturally I couldn't forget you entirely because you were a huge part of my life outside of what we shared romantically. So I went to her and told her what I needed to forget. She warned me that forgetting something as powerful as true love was far trickier than forgetting something like war, she sounded a lot like Dumbledore in fact. She said that I might remember one day but I told her I didn't care to go ahead a do it anyway. All I cared about was how I felt right then, even if I could forget you for a day, a week, a month, a year I thought I could fall back in love with Harry and by the time I remembered it wouldn't matter, because we both would have moved on. It was dumb and selfish, I know, but I was stupid and young. I was only 19 and I had gone through so much, I didn't care. So she did it, she took my memories from seventh year and just tweaked them I guess. When she was done, I had no idea why I was there and she told me I'd come in looking for herbal tea or some nonsense like that and that was it." Ginny paused here and was blowing her nose, her face was red and blotchy from crying and Hermione was sure she wasn't much to look at either.

"And even though I couldn't remember, I always felt something when I was around you, like I had a weight on my chest and I was somewhat anxious and excited. And I could never understand what had happened between us, why you were distant and cold to me, but I never wanted to ask, like I knew I wouldn't want to hear what you would tell me. But I always felt emptiness inside me, like I wasn't complete or whole even though it appeared I had the perfect life. I had never entirely fallen back in love with Harry but I thought it was the best I could manage.

"Then, that day you quit at the ministry and accidentally cut your thumb open and consequently mine everything came back and hit me like a ton of bricks. I'd told you that Lily and I had been making cookies, well she must have thought my thumb really hurt because I just broke down right there in front of her on the kitchen floor. I collapsed to the ground and I couldn't catch my breath. Eventually I was sobbing uncontrollably because not only did every memory come flooded back but also I felt everything you had felt over the last twenty years. I saw every time we had gotten together and how you cringed at my touch because of the pain in brought back. I saw how you had looked at Harry and I whenever we kissed. And then I felt sick to my stomach because it had all been my fault. I ran to the bathroom leaving Lily there unsure of what was going on and tried to gather my wits as best I could. I came back out to kitchen and tried to reassure my daughter everything was all right but even a 10 year old wouldn't believe me.

"I wanted to go to you and tell you everything but then Harry came home from work and told me about you quitting and blowing up the office. I figured I could talk to you in the next few days but before I had a chance you were off to Australia. And after having the summer to calm down and think about everything, I knew it would be incredibly unfair of me to just spring all of this on you. I knew that after you having suffered for twenty years over what I had done I couldn't just expect to waltz right up to you and have you take me back. And of course I had both of our families to think about as well. So I thought I would just try and act normal around you best I could. You had been able to do it for so long, surely I could too.

"But after a while I started losing my resolve and all I found myself wanted to do was pull you into my arms and confess everything to you. It was like my body was being pulled toward yours and I needed to touch you, and it seemed as though you felt the same way. I didn't know how you could have held out for as long as you did but then I remembered I broke your heart. So today, I don't know what came over me when I flew down and picked you up but having you in my arms like you were was just so intimate and so right, I couldn't ignore it or push it away anymore. And here we are." Ginny's tears had dried somewhat and her voice was no longer ragged. Hermione, still frozen on the couch, didn't know what she would say or do if she could move.

"All that being said, I regret the way I went about things and hate that I hurt you the way I did, but ultimately I still feel like I did the right thing in some warped way. If you and I had stayed together back then I never would have had James, Albus and Lily and as much as I cannot picture my life without you, I certainly cannot imagine a life without them. And you can't tell me you don't feel the same way about Rose and Hugo either. I am going to let you go now and I hope you will stay and talk to me instead of hexing me and running away, even though you are well within your rights to do so. Just keep in mind that maybe the gods did in fact have a plan for us and that this is part of it. I love you so much Hermione, and I always, always have."


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After Ginny released her from the body bind, Hermione continued to lay motionless on the couch completely unsure of what to do next. She hated how conflicted she felt. She had wanted Ginny to confess her love for her for so long but she was so angry with her for leaving her the way she did and betraying her and for not even being brave enough to live with all the memories they shared together. She blinked the remaining tears out of her eyes and wiped her face as she sat up swinging her legs over the side of the sofa and by doing so line her knees up with Ginny's and they were touching. Even that small amount of contact was making it hard for Hermione to focus but the resentment swelled up inside her again and she let loose.

"You insensitive, spineless, cowardly little twat!" Hermione spoke suddenly and through her teeth, "how could you do that? Just forget like that! I could have gotten over the fact that you left me but to know that you disgraced everything we ever had together by having it taken out of your head, just like that."

"Hermione I am sorry! You have no idea how sorry I truly am. What I did was despicable and extremely weak of me, I never should have forgotten." Ginny stammered fresh tears beginning to wet her eyes. Remarkably Hermione didn't try to move away from the red head and their knees were still touching, like that tiny action was keeping the two witches grounded. Ginny realizing this decided to reach for her sister-in-law's hands and held them loosely in her lap. This caused the brunette to swallow the lump forming in her throat.

"It's not that easy Gin! I didn't forget! I have lived with thoughts of everything you and I could have had for the last twenty years and you, you have had to deal with this for what? Seven months? And you think you can kiss me and tell me all this and I will just welcome you with open arms?" Hermione was squeezing Ginny's hands a little too hard causing the younger witch to wince slightly, but she knew she deserved worse. "Because guess what Gin, if you were worried about what Ron and Harry and our family before, what about now? Did you think of that? Because now we're married. Now we have children. And looks like you are going to be famous yet again so if anything this time around is going to be even harder than it ever would have been then. That doesn't mean there is going to be this time around. UGH! I don't know what you want from me! Hell I don't even know what I want right now."

"Herm, Herm calm down," the red head was trying to look into the brunette witch's eyes and when she finally found them she continued, "I don't know what to do either. I know this is all crazy and scary. And I know it's not just about us anymore. But I really and truly believe that you and I are meant to be together."

"Why now Gin? What makes you think we can do this now? Or that I even want to for that matter?" Hermione added the last part a bit indignantly.

"Don't kid yourself Hermione, I know what you feeling. Even now, you're beyond mad at me and you're rubbing your leg up and down against mine," Ginny pointed out and it was true, Hermione had pushed one of her knees in between the red head's and was slowing caressing the other girl's leg with her own. That kiss out on the road had awakened a sleeping animal inside her. And she couldn't stop. She wanted to stop. She needed to stop. She was a grown woman who was married and had children and she could not possibly want to take her sister-in-law, a woman who betrayed her beyond what she could have imagined and…

And just like that she let go of Ginny's hands and grabbed the woman's lapel and pulled her towards her so violently that the red head crashed down on top of her pushing her back up against the sofa. Their lips met and began furiously working over one another's. Hermione's hands were grasping to undo the buttons on Ginny's coat and the red head was doing the same. Both witches shrugged out of their jackets and Hermione immediately reached for the hem of Ginny's sweater and pulled it over her head. Her nimble fingers unhooked the red head's bra and she quickly took one of the woman's hardened nipples into her mouth biting down eliciting a gasp from the other witch, shifted her body, pressed the now half naked Ginny down on the sofa and straddled her hips.

Throughout their short lived teenage fling Ginny has always been the dominant one sexually but this was a side of Hermione the red head had not seen but certainly didn't mind.

The brunette witch had already removed her own shirt and bra and was now leaning down on top of Ginny moving her hand up the side of her torso before running her tongue over the crook of the red head's neck. She sucked and bit at the hollow of the woman's collarbone before returning to her lips, forcing her mouth open with her tongue. Ginny was moaning and that pushed Hermione to move her hands down to the woman's pants, barely bothering with undoing them before ripping them off and tossing them aside. The red head adjusted herself so she was now sitting upright on the couch while Hermione kneeled in front of her on the floor between her legs. The brunette witch was now trailing kisses along the insides of her thighs sending ripples of pleasure through her body. The closer she got to where she desperately wanted the woman's mouth, Ginny began to tremble in anticipation. Hermione took the red's knickers between her teeth and began to tug them down causing Ginny to rock her hips of the couch to make it easier. Not wasting anytime, Hermione placed a hand on each of her sister-in-law's knees forcing her legs as wide open as they could go and she aggressively placed her mouth on her hot, wet pussy hungrily lapping up the woman's essence. Her tongue found Ginny's clit and focused right there, flicking the hard nub in steady movements. The red head lifted her hips begging for more and Hermione slid two fingers inside of her twisting them as they moved in and out.

"Oh gods Hermione," hissed Ginny enjoying the delicious sensation running along her spine. "Fuck me harder," she groaned, the words making Hermione moan into her, her lips vibrating against her warm, slick folds making it all the more intense. The brunette worked her fingers faster and slammed them into the other woman's pelvis as she continued to suck her clit causing Ginny's to roll her head side to side making her even dizzier than she already was. Her hands were tangled in Hermione's curly brown hair and she was bucking her hips furiously. She was so close to being sent over the edge that when Hermione's other hand made it's way up to her breast and rolled her erect nipped roughly between her thumb and forefinger she couldn't hold out any longer.

Ginny let out hard, guttural moan and felt as though she would black out from the intense wave of pleasure that had just washed over her body. There were stars in her eyes and her head was spinning. She felt Hermione climb on top of her and straddle her waist. The brunette's hands her cupping her face, her long bushy mane that smelled faintly of cinnamon falling around their faces and she bent in kissing Ginny hotly on the mouth. The red head could taste herself on Hermione's lips causing her to deepen the embrace even though she hadn't fully caught her breath. Their breasts were pressed up against one another and despite it being the middle of winter and their only shelter a half collapsed shack the heat between them had dampened their bodies with sweat. Hermione slid her body up and down over Ginny's and ground her self hard against the other witch's lap, trying to satisfy the burning desire within her.

Ginny took the hint and grabbed the brunette's ass firmly and lifted her up, flipped her over and laid her down on the couch roughly. She could see the want in her eyes so she placed her knee between the woman's legs rubbing it firmly against her crotch. It was Hermione's turn to whimper in delight. She leant in for another kiss before working her way down lower and lower. She remembered every sensitive place on Hermione's body that when kissed drove her wild, places that Ron had never bothered to discover.

Ginny sucked forcibly on the rib just below the woman's breast causing her to twitch and groan. She then moved to the soft curve of her waist, then to the sharp point of her hipbone, tugging her pants off quickly in one motion. She then nipped at the space where her legs met her torso causing Hermione to squirm into the couch. The red head kept trailing kisses down the tops of her thighs and sucked ever so slight on the joint of her knee, a place she found made Hermione shudder intensely when kissed.

"Gin, for gods sake don't make me wait any longer than I already have," the brunette rasped between jagged breaths.

She placed her hand gently on Hermione's mound and rubbed her thumb over her swollen moist clit. The older witch leaned back hard against the sofa and rocked her hips against Ginny's hand. The red head watched with fervent desire as Hermione rhythmically moved her body up and down before leaning into her with her mouth open and ravenous. The moment she made contact the brunette witch twisted her fingers into Ginny's fiery locks pulling slightly sending a curious shiver through the red head's body. She moved her arms under the woman's legs and placed her hands of her gyrating hips. Hermione leant back and placed her feet on the woman's shoulders effectively spreading herself open wider. Ginny responded by pushing her fingers deep into the woman's moist, welcoming folds and hooked them slightly upwards toward her navel causing her to jump. She continued vigorously working her clit with her tongue and soon could feel the walls of flesh pulsing and tightening around her fingers. Hermione's toes were curling against her shoulders and her back was arching off the couch. Ginny did not let up until the brunette witch let out husky grumble of obvious content and let her body fall limp against the sofa.

Ginny rest her cheek against the impossible softness of her thigh, kissing her gently. Hermione delicately ran her fingers through her companion's silky red hair. Eventually Ginny moved up to the couch next to the other witch and pulled her against her, holding her tight to her chest. Neither woman wanted to move from the safe cocoon of the other's arms. Neither wanted to go back to life outside this run down cabin. So they just sat in each other's embrace relishing in what they had right now.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Oy, I hope this can tide you all over until Sunday. I probably won't be able write a chapter for tomorrow. I know, I know I have been posting everyday and I really wanted to keep it up but I am just not sure I can write a quality chapter in time. I will try but no promises. I am very happy you all stuck with me through 23 chapters, I hope you'll stay with me until the end.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

There they were, holding each other, naked on a transfigured sofa, in a dilapidated cabin, in the woods less than a mile from the Burrow.

"Fuck," Hermione thought to herself, "fuck, fuck, fuck!" In her head she was panicking, on the outside, she sat perfectly still, wrapped tightly in Ginny's arms and against her bare chest. What had just happened? One second she was extraordinarily pissed off at the woman, the next they were having mind blowingly amazing sex! Still not moving from the safety and warmth of Ginny's embrace, Hermione knew someone had to say something but the red head beat her to it.

"That was incredible," Ginny said simply squeezing the brunette witch closer to her body and kissing her on top of her head. Hermione could feel the smile on the other woman's lips.

"No, it wasn't," Hermione said pulling away slightly. "I mean it was but we absolutely cannot do this."

"Well too late for that, I think we just did!" Ginny said with a cocky smirk.

"Ginny, I am serious! We are both married! I'm married to your brother for Merlin's sake!" Hermione was now walking around the cabin picking up her discarded clothes. With out the warmth of Ginny's body, the cold winter air was hitting her skin causing her to shiver. "And most importantly we have children, we can't do this."

"Don't you think I know that Hermione!" The red head exclaimed now also hurriedly getting dressed. "What you think I don't care about our families? That I haven't been agonizing over the same things? You don't think I feel guilty when every time Harry and I make love I am thinking about you?" With this last comment a blush crept over her skin as well as the brunette's. "Because I do feel guilty Herm. And I don't know what to do about the kids or Harry or Ron or my parents. I don't want to break apart my family but YOU are what I want. What I need. And now, after this, what just happened, I can't just walk away and forget."

Hermione was experiencing too many emotions to think clearly but she had focused in on the word 'forget' and was able to gather her wits about her. "I would think that forgetting was something that you were perfectly capable of doing Ginny, by some means or another," she snapped icily as she finished getting dressed and walked over to the door. She was still angry with the woman for her leaving her the way she did and then forgetting everything but she couldn't deny what had just happened between them. All the heat and passion was still there, after all this time. Hermione knew it would be impossible to let this incident fade into the background and go on like nothing had happened, even now it took all her strength to not run to Ginny and take her in her arms. Before she left, the older witch turned to her companion with a softer tone and said, "now, if you don't mind, I really do have some Christmas shopping that I would like to get done. I realize I am walking out, yet again, without resolving anything but please respect that I need some physical space from you right now. I need to think about everything before I say something I regret."

Ginny slumped back down into the transfigured chair when Hermione closed the door behind her. She did feel extraordinarily guilty about a number of different things at the moment but also felt better than she had in a very long time. She always seemed perky, confident and happy to everyone around her but in truth she had felt very numb for many years. She attributed that numbness now to the memory charm that had hold on her for so long because the memories of Hermione had awakened so much within her that she was almost over-stimulated. The only times the red head had felt alive at all in the last twenty years was when she was with her children or playing quidditch. She did love Harry but was never in love with him. He had never been able to ignite the fire within her that Hermione could with just a glance. She got up, changed everything back to the way in was and extinguished the fire then headed back to the Burrow to grab her broom. Flying always helped her think clearly. Every step she took she thought about the brunette witch's lips on her skin and she certainly wasn't ready to face her family.

Hermione had left the shack and continued down the road towards town, hoping the cold December air would clear her mind somewhat. She soon realized the winter air in Siberia probably wasn't even frigid enough to smother the fire within her. Any flame she had held in her heart for Ginny before was now a raging inferno, both beautiful and dangerous. Hermione was being drawn in to the enticing heat but knew someone, or multiple people more than likely, was bound to get burned in the end.

The brunette witch tried to focus on her shopping but it hopeless, every thing, no matter how ridiculous made her think of Ginny. She quick picked up a couple of things for all the kids and decided to head back knowing she would have to face her sister-in-law and even more frighteningly, Ron, who she had just cheated on, sooner or later.

She didn't know how she would be able to look her husband in the eye. Though she had always loved Ginny and sometimes thought of what life would have been like with her, she had never been unfaithful to Ron in the actual sense. But now, all that was changed, she had cheated on her husband and wasn't entirely confident that she wouldn't do it again. Hermione despised the position she was in, knowing she didn't have a solution of some sort. She saw no way around Ron getting hurt, which she hated. Even, if by some miracle, she and Ginny never pursued any type of affair, the damage had already been done and Hermione knew she couldn't live with the guilt forever and would eventually have to confess her indiscretion to Ron. She tried to push the thought out of her mind, resolving to deal with that particular problem in due course. She had more immediate issues to deal with.

Hermione had no clue how she would be able to get through the next couple of weeks cooped up in the Burrow with Ginny, especially with all the eyes of the Weasley family on them at all times. As soon as she walked into the kitchen after returning from town, questions came at her from all directions.

"Mom, you missed it! I flew by myself!" Hugo was first to talk.

"Yeah and you missed me scoring on dad about a million times and beating Uncle Harry to the snitch!" Rose then interjected.

"Love, where did you run off to so quick? One second you were in the air with us, the next you were halfway down the road," Ron said trying to meet his wife's eyes but she couldn't bear it. "And where's Ginny? I saw her run after you but she hasn't come back yet. That was a few hours ago too. We assumed you were together."

'Wow,' Hermione thought looking at her watch, 'have I really been gone a few hours?' It was nearly two o'clock and the brunette witch realized how hungry she was having missed lunch. Remembering her children's comments she thought it best to respond, "Hugo, that is great, you are braver than me! And Rose, don't be too hard on your dad and uncle, they are pretty old so it's not entirely their fault. Um I am not sure where Ginny is actually, she followed me down the road but then I went into town to shop, I thought she'd have come back here." Hermione couldn't help the redness creeping up the back of her neck, mixture of guilt and excitement from what happened in the cabin.

"Well that's not unlike Ginny," Harry chimed in not sounding concerned. "Sometimes when she has something on her mind she just flies around for hours at a time."

"Right," Hermione said knowing how much the witch had to think about.

"You sure you are ok Herm? You seem a bit, I don't know, spaced out." Ron had closed the space between them and gingerly put an arm around his wife.

Hermione willed herself to not shrug him off, she couldn't afford to raise any type of suspicion with her behavior. "Yes Ron, thank you. I'm just cold from the walk back and a little hungry. I hadn't realized what time it was and it seems I missed lunch." She smiled as convincingly as she could in her husband's direction.

Just as she was about to sit down at the table to continue the conversations with her children, Ginny burst through the door. She looked entirely wind swept, her fiery hair in all different directions and her face appeared to be painfully chapped from the cold. Her robes also seemed to be frozen. Her eyes met Hermione's awkwardly but no one noticed because of the shear state Ginny was in. She apparently did go to Siberia to clear her mind.

"Bloody hell Gin, where have you been flying? The Arctic Circle?" Ron said looking worried as Harry ran over to tend to his wife. All the kids looked a mixture of amused but also concerned at Ginny's sub-zero appearance.

Molly walked into the kitchen and her jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw her daughter in the doorway. "Ginny dear, you look like an ice cube! Where have you been?"

"I was just out flying, you know to clear my head a bit," the frosty woman acknowledged as her husband tried to peel the frozen robes off of her.

"Hermione, go run Ginny a hot bath upstairs," Molly ordered as she went to get some Pepperup Potion out of the cupboard. "What the hell were you thinking? Here drink this"

Hermione could here Ginny protesting, saying something about not being a child, as she climbed the stairs to the bathroom. 'Seriously,' the brunette thought to herself, 'why does she need to be so reckless sometimes?' Quicker than Hermione was anticipating, Ginny entered the bathroom, steam coming from her ears, and locked the door behind her muttering 'colloportus,' trapping the brunette witch inside.

"Harry, Mum, I am fine! You always overreact. I am an adult, I know my limits! It's just a little wind burn," Ginny shouted through the closed door. She then turned to her sister-in-law and whispered through chattering teeth, "and don't you start with me! I admit I may have over done it a bit, but they don't need to know it. No need explaining what I was thinking about up there, must have lost track of time. Just help me out of these wet clothes and into the tub."

Hermione quickly helped Ginny remove her clothes, for the second time today, albeit under much different circumstances and helped her lower her frozen limbs into the hot bath. Her skin was red and raw from the cold and she winced as it made contact with the water. Though the red head was once again naked in her presence, the brunette's thoughts at the moment were entirely nonsexual and only about the woman's health. The poor woman had nearly frozen herself to death because of what had happened. Ginny had been known in the past to inadvertently put herself in jeopardy when something strongly affected her emotionally and Hermione knew it was bound to happen again unless they worked some things out.

Hermione sat next to the tub holding Ginny's thawing hand, "I guess we're going to have figure this thing out then," the brunette finally said.

"It would appear so," the red head replied squeezing her sister-in-law's hand. But where to start?


	26. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry about not posting last night. I was simply too tired to write. Tragedy almost struck tonight when I sliced my thumb open but I soldiered on to bring you guys another chapter! I continue to be touched by everyone's comments. Thanks again! And to everyone following and especially those of you who've added my story as a favorite!

Chapter 25

Molly and Harry looked at one another knowing it was pointless to try and argue their way into the bathroom. Ginny always had been and always would be too proud and too stubborn to admit when she'd been wrong or careless. There hadn't been many times in their twenty year marriage that Ginny had let Harry see her vulnerable, something that the green eyed man wasn't particularly happy about. They had always had a pleasant relationship and it had been very loving but Harry always felt as if there was something keeping them from fully connecting, what it was he didn't know.

The two made their way downstairs when Lily Potter met them halfway.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Molly said as she continued down the staircase.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" The girl asked meekly.

"Of course Lil, how about we step in here," Harry replied leading his daughter into the nearest room, which happened to be Ginny's old room, the one that Lily and Rose would share when they stayed at the Burrow. "What's up pumpkin?"

"Is Mum okay?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, she's fine! You know your mum, sometimes she just overdoes it. Playing professional quidditch again means a lot to her and she was just practicing and lost track of time. She's just a little cold, nothing a warm bath and some Pepperup potion won't fix, right?" He was smiling sweetly at the girl who looked so much like her mother.

"No, I mean other times too. Like over the summer, sometimes when she thought we kids weren't around she would just start crying for no reason," Lily was looking down at her hands and was twiddling her thumbs. "I don't know, she just doesn't seem happy all the time anymore."

Harry didn't know how to respond to this. He hated the thought of his children thinking their mother was unwell, even if it were true, and he hated the thought of Ginny actually being unwell. He couldn't deny that he had noticed a change in his wife that seemed to start just before the summer. Sometimes when he came home from work, even though she was bright and cheery to him, Harry would have the distinct impression that Ginny had just been crying.

"You know I think your mum just misses you and your brothers, she's had you guys around for a long time to look after and take care of but now you're growing up and that can be hard for a parent. And over the summer she knew you guys would be off to school. I think she is just a little lonely."

"So it's my fault Mum's sad?" Lily now looked even more concerned than she did before.

Harry immediately regretted his word choice because he did not want it to come off that it was the kids' fault Ginny was going through a rough time. "No sweetie, that's not what I meant at all! You and your brothers are not why she is sad, just that you lot are getting older and soon you won't need her." Or something like that Harry thought. He felt like an idiot. He thought Ginny's empty nest syndrome might be part of it but suspected it wasn't the entire reason for her behavior. He had no idea what the hell was going on with his wife and he certainly didn't know how to explain it to an 11 year old. "Don't worry Lily. Mum will be fine, she is a very strong woman you know, just like you. And she has us to take care of her right?" He put is arm around the little red head and gave her an assuring squeeze.

"Okay Dad," Lily returned her father's hug but wasn't completely satisfied with their conversation. She may have been young but she was more perceptive than most people her age and she had seen the way her mother would break down, it was not normal.

"How about we go back downstairs with everyone and help Grandma start getting ready for dinner. I think Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur are coming tonight with Victoire, Dominique and Louis and you know how Grandma likes everything to be spotless when Aunt Fleur comes over," Harry added with a bit of a smirk drawing a small smile from his daughter and he was slightly encouraged.

Meanwhile upstairs in the bathroom Ginny and Hermione had not moved. Or talked. The water in the tub was getting cold and the red head's lips were starting to turn blue again. Hermione turned to look at her sister-in-law and noticed and quickly said, "Oh Ginny come on, get out of there! It will defeat the whole purpose of taking a hot bath in the first place!" She helped the woman out of the tub and wrapped her gingerly in an oversized towel, which she had enchanted with a heat spell. Hermione was careful not to rub her skin too hard as it was still chapped from the cold. "There, you feeling any better?"

"Warmer, yes. Better, not quite," Ginny answered with a half-hearted smile. "I couldn't bear to look at anyone when I came in, and there everyone was, staring at me. Like they knew what we had done."

"Well, I think they were staring at you because you looked like a crimson haired yeti!" Hermione corrected trying to keep the mood light. "That being said, I know what you mean. I felt the same way."

Ginny took a bathrobe from off the hook and cinched it around her waist and sat back down on the edge of the tub looking at Hermione for some comfort and shaking her head. "Am I crazy for wanting to try this? Me and you I mean."

"Yes, you are crazy. But all that means is I am crazy too because you are all I have wanted all this time," the brunette witch said sincerely kneeling on the floor in front of the other woman taking her hands into her own. "I just don't know what to do. I am not fond of the idea of cheating on my husband or lying to my kids or to anyone for that matter."

"I know, me neither obviously. But what? We certainly can't push all these feelings aside. And what else is there aside from carrying on some sort of 'affair'" she winced at the ugly word, "You want to just come out and tell everyone? We can't possibly do that! It would break everyone's hearts, and I can't do that," Ginny said starting to get a bit flustered.

"Ginny, if we are seriously going to pursue this, it is inevitable that the truth will surface at some time and people will get hurt. There is no way around that," the older witch retorted sternly. The two women just sat searching each other's faces for an answer or a glimmer of hope that what they were considering was actually possible. Hermione softened her tone before continuing, "all that aside, I would hate to ruin Christmas for the entire family forever by filling them in now. Perhaps, for the time being, we don't mention anything."

"I think that is a good plan. It will give us more time to work out what is actually happening here and how we'll eventually bring everyone up to speed." Ginny was temporarily relieved. All she wanted was to enjoy her reunion with Hermione but she knew how very complicated it all was and how many others' lives would be affected.

"Agreed then. However, I will say this, I don't want to hide anything more than I already have to. Understand? What happened this afternoon, albeit wonderful, can't happen again, not until we have this worked out. Clear?" Hermione added with as much poise as she could muster, she already wanted to kiss the woman again but instead she just tried to focus her mind on Ron and the kids.

"Yes, we're clear," Ginny agreed while removing her hands from the brunette's grasp.

"Right, well then," Hermione suddenly looked away awkwardly as she stood up, "I'll leave you to get dressed. I'm sure Molly would like some help, Fleur's coming tonight, you know."

"I don't know why Mum still gets all worked up when she comes to visit after all these years! For Merlin's sake! You would think the woman shows up with white gloves on ready to stick her nose up at a speck of dust. I mean, how long has she been a Weasley for crying out loud," Ginny said laughingly, trying to break some of the tension a bit.

"I know, I know! But still, I'm sure she wouldn't mind a hand regardless. See you downstairs," Hermione answered and as if it were an old habit leaned in slightly and kissed the red haired witch lightly on the cheek before pulling away quickly and turning to exit.

Ginny watched as the door closed behind her and as she put her hand up to her cheek. "Damn, this is going to be hard."

By the time she made it downstairs, Ginny's mother had apparently assigned different cleaning to tasks to each member of the family as they were all scattered about. She was glad she didn't have to come face to face with anyone yet and walked over to her mother and gave her a small hug around her waist causing the older witch to jump a bit.

"Ginny! You scared me! I didn't hear you sneak downstairs. Sit! Sit! Relax," Molly said urgently ushering her daughter over to a chair.

"Mum, I am fine really. How can I help?" Ginny said trying to sound steadier than she felt.

"You can help by sitting right there and telling me what exactly is going on with you lately. I overheard Lily asking Harry if you were alright, says you were having crying spells over the summer." Though she felt guilty about it she had lurked outside the room her son-in-law and granddaughter went into hoping to get some insight on the situation with Ginny.

"Lily? She said I was having crying spells?" Ginny was choking on her words a bit now knowing she had been that transparent with her feelings. She always tried to put a brave face on for her kids and for Harry.

"Yes dear and she sounded really worried. And so did Harry. He tried to feed the girl some cock and bull story about you suffering from an empty nest. But there is something more going on here than that," Molly was looking square into her daughter's eyes, one hand on the back of Ginny's chair the other perched huffily on her hip.

"Mum, seriously I am fine. And yes, I may have been about down this summer at the prospect of all my children being gone in the fall. Surely you can sympathize with that! I will talk to Lily about it. It's fine." Ginny knew she wasn't being very convincing, she had always found it difficult lying to her mother. When she gave you that look it was very hard not to cave.

"Hmm," Molly grunted turning away before continuing. "And what does Hermione have to say about all this?"

The mention of Hermione's name made Ginny's body rigid. "Hermione? What does she have to do with any of this?" She said this so quickly and nervously her mother turned back around and eyed her suspiciously.

"Well only that you two are close friends, like sisters and she happens to be going through the same thing at the same time, surely you've discussed it?" Molly said this very deliberately trying to read the expression on her daughter's face.

"Right, yes of course," the younger witch tried to recover. "We have talked about it and she feels the same way I do, which is a bit lonely I suppose."

"Mm hmm," the older woman had far too much experience with her children trying to lie to her to not see right through this. "So what does missing your kids have to do with the little stunt you pulled this afternoon then? Coming home in the state you did! You looked like a popsicle Ginny! Scared us half to death!"

"That, well, that was because I suppose I am more nervous about returning to quidditch then I let on," Ginny replied grasping for an excuse. "I played one match, and everyone thinks I'm the greatest thing to mount a broom. It's just a lot of pressure and I don't want to let anyone down. I was practicing and lost track of time is all."

Even though this was plausible, Molly still wasn't buying it entirely. Something in Ginny's eyes led her to believe there was something else going on. "Bollocks!" the Weasley matriarch blurted suddenly. "Ginevra Molly Weasley I can tell when you are not telling me the truth and I know your not being completely honest with me!"

"Ugh, Mum! I don't feel like being interrogated right now! It is the holidays and I want to spend some time with my children that I do, in fact, miss very much," Ginny said as she got up and started marching out of the kitchen. As luck would have it, Hermione was on her way to ask Molly what else needed to be done and she smacked head on into her sister-in-law. Instinctively both women placed their hands out in front of them and rested them on the other's waist. They lingered in this position for a moment, looking into each other's eyes both fighting the urge for more contact. Molly took in this awkward exchange, the wheels turning in her head.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Ginny was the first to step out of the clumsy embrace and continued out of the kitchen. Hermione stood still for a moment trying to remember what it was she was doing there in the first place.

"Hermione, Dear? Can I help you with something?" Molly asked while curiously looking at her daughter-in-law. "Hermione?"

"What? Yes," the younger witch focused her eyes to the other woman and quickly put a warm smile on her face. "I was just coming to see what else needed to be done before this evening?"

"Well I think we've got a good handle on everything, with everyone helping out and all. Why don't you take a seat and chat with me a moment. You look a little pale." Molly directed her to the chair Ginny had just abandoned and poured her a cup of tea. Hermione slowly sat down and took the tea from Molly. "Now, how are you doing Hermione? We haven't spent much time catching up recently. How are you handling not working and the kids being off at school?" The older witch took the seat next to brunette and smiled warmly at her.

"I would be lying if I said it wasn't an adjustment but I seem to be managing," Hermione answered, worried about where this line of questioning would go after the exchange the woman had just seen happen with Ginny.

"I imagine it has been quite difficult for you. You always seemed to be doing something, even when you were a girl and now I am sure you have a lot of free time on your hands," Molly didn't want to push anything because she really had no idea as to what was going on but she wanted to try and read Hermione's responses and formulate something from there.

"It certainly has been different and I miss Rose and Hugo very much but I am enjoying the break from work," the brunette replied taking a small sip from her tea then thinking wildly that perhaps Molly was onto them and slipped something in her drink to make her confess she quickly spit it out.

"Oh! Dear are you all right?" Molly got up for a towel to clean the mess.

"Yes, I am fine, it was just very hot," Hermione choked out, realizing how ridiculous the notion was that her mother-in-law would resort to such tactics, she was just being very paranoid.

"Uh huh, you're sure everything is fine?" The red haired witch put a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You and Ginny both just seem a bit off."

"Yes well, both dealing with the whole empty nest thing right? I sure it was even harder for you! You had children in the house for 22 years before they were all off at school." Hermione was trying to sound convincing, why did Molly have to be so damned perceptive all the time. "Plus I am sure Ginny is finding that making a return to quidditch is not as easy as she'd originally thought. I think the pressure might be getting to her a bit."

Molly was starting to think that this might be the case because everyone seemed to have the same story, even Harry. Still she was unsure. "I suppose, but the quidditch pitch always seemed to be where Ginny felt her most confident. Do me a favor Hermione, keep an eye out for her. She tends to over do it at times, like this afternoon, she can be reckless you know? Harry, gods love him, is an amazing husband to her but he doesn't always have the best sense of her needs." Molly read her daughter-in-law's response to this, looking to see if she would balk at the idea of watching out for Ginny, implying there was a rift in their relationship.

"Of course Molly. Ginny means the world to me," Hermione responded, her voice never faltering.

Soon enough the evening came and Bill had arrived with his family. Teddy Lupin was also in attendance as he and Victoire had been dating for over two years now. Percy and George's families as well as Charlie would be joining in over the next few days before Christmas. All of the Weasleys and the Potters enjoyed their meals and the kids all gossiped with one another about the goings on at Hogwarts. Occasionally Ginny and Hermione would find themselves staring at each other and quickly overt their eyes before anyone else noticed.

After dinner Rose desperately wanted to play a game of quidditch, which had the support of all the boys, but she really wanted her Aunt Ginny to join. Everyone thought it best however that the quidditch pro sit out this match to allow her frostbitten skin a chance to heal, much to Rose's disappointment. So the kids all went out to the field that Hermione and Bill had helped enchant with lights so they didn't have to play in the dark while all the adults sat inside enjoying hot toddies.

At one point Hermione got up for a refill and Ginny followed her into the kitchen, experiencing a bit of a buzz from the drinks. "Hey, can you get me another as well," the red haired witch said coming up along side the brunette slinking her arm around her waist.

Hermione quickly sidestepped the embrace and responded, "are you sure you need another," she eyed the woman a bit sternly. "I thought we'd agreed to not have not anything more happen between us until we've come clean, or is the alcohol making you forget that?"

Ginny had to admit the whiskey may have been clouding her judgment and took an additional step away, it was just so hard for not to be close to Hermione.

"Especially with your mother watching your every move. She's worried about you, you know. And she knows you're hiding something and I think she may know I am too. I just hope she doesn't piece it together and you following me into the kitchen won't help that."

"I'm sorry, you're right," Ginny hated the thought of her mother figuring it all out. "Pour me another anyway, it might help me sleep, otherwise thoughts of what happened between us will keep me up all night."

Hermione took into account what Ginny just said and made her own a double before heading back out to her awaiting family.

The night proceeded rather jovially, everyone getting slightly too tipsy but no one really crossing the line into drunken territory, there were children present. Bill and Fleur had decided to stay at the Burrow, mostly at the insistence of their children, and Hermione was somewhat relieved the house was filling up, more to distract her from Ginny.

"Herm," Ron inquired when he and his wife were settling into bed.

"Yes Ron?"

"What is going on with Ginny?"

Her heart stopped, people had to stop asking her this. "What do you mean? She's fine, she's just pushing herself too hard with this whole quidditch thing."

"No, I don't think it's that," Ron paused not entirely knowing how to continue. "I think it has something to do with you."

Hermione stiffened a bit before being able to speak, "with me? Why would you say that?"

"She was looking at you funny all through dinner and has been following you around. Not to mention how down she was all summer in your absence. Harry's noticed it too. Is there something we should know?"

This lie was killing her; no way she could keep it up for long. But she couldn't just come right out and say it. How could she? And thus far it had only been the one indiscretion, how could they possibly know? Were the two witches' feelings that apparent? She couldn't speak, her brain couldn't form the sentences she need to say.

Ron didn't know what to make of his wife's silence so he continued, "Harry thinks Ginny might be going through something and can't for whatever reason confide in him what it is but she can tell you, because you're a woman or something like that. And so now, the two of you have this secret that maybe Ginny doesn't want everyone to know. I just think, if there is something, that Harry has a right to know. He's her husband after all and he's worried. I am too naturally."

Hermione let out a small breath, all they thought at this point was that Ginny had a problem that she'd shared with her, not that they, together had a mutual problem. "Ron, Ginny hasn't confided any problem in me that Harry is unaware of." Unless of course you consider her admission of love to me a problem, "I think she is just stressed and lonely, and that she and I have in common. I know that your Mum is concerned too but Ginny is a strong woman, she will be fine." The guilt was gnawing at her, she knew it was only a matter of time. Everyone would know. Her family would be ripped apart. But she loved the woman no matter how hard and for how long she tried not too and as selfish as it was she didn't want to have to let her go again.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The holidays proceeded as well as could be expected. Despite being crammed together in the Burrow, Hermione and Ginny were able to keep their distance from one another. Most of their time was spent with their children, trying to soak up every moment they had with them before they went back too school. Even though Rose only seemed to want to play quidditch, generally with her aunt, Hugo on the other hand was very forthcoming with information about Hogwarts and very eager to share it with his mum. Hermione and her son spent much of their time on long walks just talking about everything. Being in Ravenclaw he didn't have all the same stories like the other kids did and Hermione considered it to be a breath of fresh air. Sometimes they were accompanied by Lily who was not, surprisingly, as big of a quidditch fan as everyone else.

One particular afternoon however, Rose took a break from quidditch and sought out her mother who had been in the kitchen helping Molly.

"Mum, can I talk with you for a bit?" Rose asked seeming a little nervous, which was very unlike her character.

"Of course dear, what's up?" Hermione replied sweetly wondering what momentous event could tear her daughter off a broom.

"Can we go for a walk maybe?" The girl was looking down at her feet and Molly nodded understandingly at her daughter-in-law.

"You two go ahead, I have got everything in here under control." Hermione smiled appreciatively at Molly and the mother-daughter pair left out the back door into the snow covered garden, cloaks in hand.

"Mum, have you ever done something that maybe other people wouldn't like necessarily?" Rose broached tentatively.

Now there was a loaded question, Hermione thought to her self. No way could her 13-year-old daughter suspect her of any indiscretions, could she? "What would prompt a question like that Rose? Surely you haven't done anything wrong now have you?"

"No Mum, well it's not wrong per say, just I don't know, people may not like it." The girl was shuffling her feet and unable to look her mother in the eye which worried Hermione.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Hermione was wondering why Rose didn't go to Ron with this question because he was the one the kids generally went to with their problems, especially Rose, given that they had a much closer emotional bond. Perhaps the previous summer had done more than the brunette witch had thought about bringing her closer to her children. Or, the thought suddenly popped into her head, this was about a boy and that is why Rose went to her mom instead of her dad. "Is this about a boy by any chance?"

Rose looked up, a little shocked that her mother got there so quickly, "maybe." The girl averted her eyes once again, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "What if I like someone that I am not supposed to?"

'Oh, I've been there, you have no idea,' was what Hermione was thinking but certainly wasn't going to say that to her daughter. "Is this about that boy you met over the summer? Because there is nothing wrong with liking a muggle, you know your father and I don't care about that!" The brunette witch started but was soon cut off by her daughter's very puzzled look.

"What are you talking about Mum? That was months ago, I was so over him the minute I got on the train." Rose was rolling her eyes at her mother like that was the most absurd thing she had ever heard, how could she possibly still like a boy who she met in a foreign country over the summer, seriously parents are so clueless.

"Oh, okay. Well then what, or should I say who, is it about?" For Merlin's sake, Rose was becoming more like her aunt everyday, hopping from one boy to the next.

"Promise you wont get mad?"

"Now why on Earth would I get mad?" Hermione got that look, that Weasley woman look that Rose had apparently inherited and she gave in, "alright fine I promise."

"Well I've been dating a boy since midway through term and we've had to keep it a secret," Rose started.

Hermione coughed a bit at the word 'dating.' The girl was 13; sure it was one thing to have a crush on a boy or even some harmless teenage flirting but dating, that seemed a little much. She kept her thoughts to herself however before asking the obvious question, "and why have you had to keep it a secret?"

"Because I know everyone will be upset with me for who it is."

Of course her mother's mind went to the extremes given how worried the girl was to admit his identity. What if it were someone far too old for her? Someone inappropriate! Hermione was getting nervous herself but was trying to appear as calm as she could for her daughter's sake. "I've already told you love, you can tell me anything and I promised I wouldn't get upset." I may have to kill this 'boy' but that is neither here nor there.

"It's Scorpius Malfoy," Rose blurted quickly.

Her mother let out a huge whoosh of air, she hadn't been aware she was holding her breath, and started laughing. Rose apparently was not happy with this response as she started marching ahead faster looking slightly hurt. "Rose, Rose, please slow down. I didn't mean to laugh," Hermione struggled to catch up with her daughter and was looking at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry for laughing, you just had me worried there for a moment and upon hearing Scorpius's name it was quite a relief."

"A relief?" This certainly hadn't been the reaction she expected given that she had heard such horrible things about the Malfoys from her father, "so you don't care? You aren't angry with me for dating Scorpius, even though he is a Malfoy?"

"Well let me start by saying that as a mother I am not necessarily pleased that you are dating anyone, you are far too young. However, that being said, if you think that Scorpius is a suitable boy for you obviously he can't be that bad. Your father certainly had his reasons for disliking the Malfoys, we all did, once upon a time but from what I understand Draco is certainly not who he once was and regardless his son shouldn't be judged by that anyway." Hermione never, in a million years, would have guessed a Weasley would date a Malfoy, which of course was why her daughter was so apprehensive about sharing it.

Though relieved her mother wasn't upset with her choice of partner she did hear her say she was too young, something Rose never liked to hear, "I am not too young to date Mother!"

"Well I think I am the one to be the judge of that young lady!" Hermione said sternly but still with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Aunt Ginny had her first boyfriend her third year at school, so she wasn't too young," the girl retorted and it was true, Ginny had begun dating Michael Corner at the end of third year and had attended the Yule Ball that Christmas with Neville. The thought made Hermione laugh again, eliciting another puzzled look from her daughter.

"That is beside the point Rose. Trust me when I say this, your father and all your uncles were not very happy to hear about Ginny dating and surely they will feel the same way about you dating. Do you have to do everything your Aunt Ginny does?"

"Mum you can't tell Dad! He'll disown me!" Rose said reverting back to her previous nervous tone.

"Please Rose, don't be silly, your father will certainly not disown you but I am afraid we will have to discuss this with him and we will have to lay down some ground rules if you are planning to continue 'dating,'" she knew this wasn't what the girl wanted to hear but it wasn't something that could be kept from Ron, there was already enough of that.

The pair continued on in silence for a little while before the younger witch began again, "Mum, you never answered my question, if you've ever done something that other people wouldn't be happy about. Did you ever like anyone that you thought no one would understand why?"

Hermione didn't know how to answer because she knew if she told the truth and said yes, especially to the second question, that her daughter would push the topic further and that was not a road she wanted to travel at this time. "Of course there have been times through out my life that I have done things that I knew would upset people but that certainly didn't make them wrong. Most of my work at the Ministry made loads of people mad but that didn't matter. And for you, liking Scorpius Malfoy is not bad or wrong, you cannot help who you are attracted to or who you fall for. Sometimes it just happens and you don't have control over any of it. All that matters is that you are happy." She wrapped her arm over her daughter's shoulders, the girl was nearly as tall as she was, height was another thing she had inherited from the Weasley side. Hermione was wishing that her own forbidden romance was a simple as her daughter's but such was not the case. She also hoped that should everything about her and Ginny eventually come to light that maybe, just maybe her daughter would remember this conversation and show some understanding. She knew though that it was very unlikely to be the case. And she knew her children would have every right to hate her.

"Now don't worry about your father. I will talk to him first and then the three of us will have a conversation about all of it later ok?" Hermione tried to look sympathetically at her daughter, she knew how hard it had been for the girl to admit all this to her mother and understood how awkward it would be to talk about dating with her parents.

"Okay," Rose turned to head back towards the house but stopped midway and gave her mother and strong hug, "thanks Mum for understanding. I love you."

Hermione held onto her daughter as long as the girl would allow. She hated the thought of losing this, hurting her daughter by hurting her father. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes when Rose pulled out of the hug.

"Geez Mum, no need to get so emotional!" The girl said with a smile and ran off into the house leaving Hermione out in the garden.

Ron made his way outside after seeing the exchange between his wife and daughter, curious to know what was up. As he walked over to Hermione he could see that she had tears in her eyes, "hey Love, everything okay? What was all that about?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked warmly at her husband, "oh you know, kids growing up, makes me a little weepy. But I think you and I should talk and perhaps you should sit down.

They made their way over to a bench, Ron now visibly concerned. "Wh-what's going on? Is Rose okay?"

"Yes, of course she is but she shared something with me and she was worried you would be upset, but of course I assured her you wouldn't be. Right?" Hermione eyed Ron with that look that he couldn't say no to.

"Right, why would I be mad?" The man responded but was still unsure of the situation.

"Well it would appear that our daughter has begun dating," she immediately felt her husband's body go rigid and saw his skin begin to flush and his nostrils flare. Best to get it all out at once, "and she is dating Scorpius Malfoy." Hermione held her breath waiting for Ron's response. She was immediately glad they were outside and away from the rest of the family when he finally mustered the words to speak.

"Bloody hell she is!" Ron growled. "No daughter of mine is going to 'date' a Malfoy!"

It was the reaction she expected and feared at the same time.

"Settle down Ron it is not a big deal." Hermione tried to pacify her husband but he got off the bench huffily.

"Not a big deal? You expect me to allow my one and only daughter, my precious Rose, to fraternize with the spawn of Satan?" The man was fuming and pacing around the garden.

"Ronald! You are acting like a child! And Draco Malfoy is not by any stretch of the word, Satan. He had his faults in the past for sure but he is a changed man. And Rose is not dating Draco, she is dating his son, Scorpius who is his own person and shouldn't be labeled by his father's deeds. Obviously our daughter thinks he is a good kid other wise she wouldn't be dating him right? Rose is a smart girl, you can agree with that."

Ron was hearing what his wife was saying but it was bringing little comfort, "she is far too young to be dating! And a Malfoy? Really? It couldn't have been anyone else? Any one at all?" He seemed to be calming down and bit and sat back on the bench with his wife, looking more shocked than anything at this point.

"So what are you more upset about? Who the boy is or the fact that there is a boy at all?"

"Both!" Ron blurted, but after a minute added, "but I guess more so that there is a boy to begin with, regardless of who he is. Not that I am happy he's a Malfoy but I know you are right, Rose is a smart girl and wouldn't get involved with a total git."

"Good, I am glad to hear you can put old grudges aside. But I also agree with you that she is too young to date, which is why the three of us need to sit down and talk about all this. I realize there is little we can do while she is at school but I still think it is important we lay down some ground rules don't you?" Hermione looked over at her husband who looked slightly ill at this point, "now you can't give her a hard time about this okay? We need to be supportive and united on this otherwise she'll do whatever the hell she wants anyway and we'll accomplish nothing." Again Hermione was caught up in her own thoughts, being united on anything with her husband would too soon be something very difficult to be and she felt that scratchy feeling at the back of her throat that indicated oncoming tears. She coughed in Ron's direction and grabbed his hand, "got it?

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Ron conceded squeezing his wife's offered hand then leant in for a small kiss, "you're a good mom, you know that? Our kids are lucky to have you. And so am I."

The words stabbed right through Hermione's heart because she knew they were untrue. She pulled her husband into a hug so he couldn't see the tears that were now falling over her cheeks.


	29. Chapter 28

Author's Note: Sorry I have only been posting every other day, I am trying, I really am. Continued thanks to my regular reviewers and of course to those of you that reviewed for the first time, I am glad my story is touching so many of you. I will admit I was having a hard time trying to come up with a clear direction for all this but I think I at least have the next few chapters mapped out in my head. Hope this continues to please!

Chapter 28

Christmas break came and went and before they knew it, Hermione and Ginny once again found themselves on Platform 9 ¾ with their children waiting for the Hogwarts Express. Naturally mere moments after Rose revealed her secret boyfriend, the entire family knew she was dating Scorpius Malfoy. Not surprisingly most of the objections came from the older generation, Harry and George especially. The kids on the other hand really didn't find it very scandalous. Albus even stepped in to say that Scorpius was a pretty good guy as far as he could tell, not at all the insufferable prat his father had always been described as.

Scorpius apparently had the same conversation with his parents as Rose did because he did not hesitate to join her while waiting for the train. His mother, Astoria, approached Hermione and Ginny tentatively, "Good morning Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Potter, I don't believe we've ever been properly introduced, I'm Astoria Malfoy" the dark haired witch said extending her hand to both women. It was true, despite his suggested change in demeanor, neither the Weasleys nor the Potters had much contact with Draco Malfoy in the years since the war aside from seeing one another here or there on the street or at school functions for the children. And even though Astoria had been in school with them she was a year younger than Ginny and two years younger than Hermione so they certainly hadn't had many encounters with the woman then.

Hermione shook the offered hand, "And to you too Astoria. Please, call me Hermione. So I take it that your son shared the same news with you as Rose did with us?"

"Yes, indeed he did. Certainly no offense to you or your family but to say Draco was somewhat displeased with the announcement is a bit of an understatement." Astoria said this with a warm smile indicating that she however did not share her husband's feelings. "My husband may have come a long way since the two of you knew him but he is still as stubborn as an ass at times."

Hermione let out a chuckle at this statement and was pleasantly surprised at how different this woman seemed from her older sister Daphne who had been one of the Slytherin girls that had always tormented her back at Hogwarts. "Well I can't say that my husband had a very positive reaction either, but I quickly reminded him that our Rose was a smart girl and certainly wouldn't choose to be with someone less than wonderful."

"It may take me a while to get used to the fact the my son is now grown up enough to be 'dating' but at least he seems to have good taste. Any who, I just wanted to say hello, I leave you two to say your goodbyes to your children and perhaps we will be seeing more of each other in the future! Have a nice day!"

"It was nice to meet you Astoria, I hope you have a lovely day as well," Hermione said to the woman who was no walking in the direction of her son passing Rose on the way.

"That woman married Draco Malfoy?" Ginny finally spoke, somewhat incredulously, "she seems far too nice, and normal."

"Yes, she was rather friendly wasn't she? Well let us hope then that Scorpius takes after her," Hermione added, the train was now pulling into the station inciting a flurry of activity from all the waiting kids.

Goodbyes were exchanged between mothers and children and last minute instructions and warnings shouted out. Hugo and Lily hung back to ask their moms one last thing.

"Hey Mum, I was wondering if maybe you could make some of those cinnamon rolls and send them to us at school, the ones the house elves make just aren't as good," Hugo asked shyly as if it were some impossible request.

"Haha of course dear! I would be happy to! Now hurry, you're going to miss the train!" Hermione said trying to shoo her son in the direction of the train.

"And Mum, maybe you could help Aunt Hermione make them so they would be from you too," Lily suggested. As much as they did enjoy the cinnamon rolls it was hardly the real motivation behind the request. Lily had confided in her cousin how sad her mother had been lately and how her father suggested it was because she was lonely with out the kids around the house so she thought that if Hugo's mom would spend more time with her she wouldn't be so down. Lily had noticed that her aunt always seemed to put a smile on her mom's face and all she wanted was for her mother to be happy.

"Yes, yes I will help! Now go! The train is already pulling out!" Ginny said hurriedly, Hugo and Lily now sprinting to hop on the train, "we love you! Be good!"

The Hogwarts Express steamed out of the station leaving behind the waving parents. Ginny turned to Hermione and let out a deep breath, "I suppose we should get working on these cinnamon rolls then, we have a big order to fill."

"I guess you are right," Hermione responded somewhat hesitantly. The two witches had not spent anytime alone in each other's presence since that night in the kitchen, and for good reason. The brunette woman was wondering if this was a good idea at all but certainly didn't want to disappoint her son or niece.

They decided to go back to the Potter house because they had a pair of sturdier transportation owls that were better equipped for carrying large loads. The red head and the brunette got to work in the kitchen keeping as much distance as humanly possible between them. They both knew that even the lightest amount of contact could send them into a frenzy.

They managed to get through all the baking and packaging but while cleaning up Ginny dropped a mixing spoon and both women simultaneously bent down to reach for it. This resulted in Hermione grabbing the other woman's hand and their faces ended up being mere inches from one another's. Ginny could taste Hermione's sweet honey breath and that was all she needed before lips met lips and hands were tangled in hair and the two witches were standing up, the red head pressing her hips into the brunette's forcing her back up against the edge of the counter. The kiss deepened and soon the older witch was sitting on the counter top with the younger woman's hand moving quickly up her inner thigh.

Before it could go any further they heard a loud crack coming from the living room causing them to pull apart and Hermione to get down off the counter.

"Ginny? Ginny I am home!" Harry called as he walked into the kitchen, "oh Hermione, it is nice to see you here. What have you ladies been up too?"

Hermione had moved over to the sink and was trying to busy herself with washing a clean dish while Ginny tried her best to stand casually against the table covering her mouth with her hand knowing her lips were probably red and swollen.

"Baking! We were baking cinnamon rolls, for the kids, Lily and Hugo requested them. We're nearly finished, just need to clean up" Ginny said somewhat out of breath.

"Ah I see. Cleaning the muggle way I see, any particular reason?" Harry asked curiously.

"No we were just chatting away, not in a rush I suppose," his wife answered, Hermione still hadn't turned away from the sink.

"Well I hate to be rude and interrupt but the reason I came home early from work is I am feeling a bit under the weather, so I am not entirely up for entertaining at the moment," Harry said genuinely sounding unwell.

"Of course!" Hermione spoke up, "I have a lot to do at home anyhow, not having been there in over two weeks. Harry, I hope you feel better and Ginny, I trust you can get these out to the kids?"

"Yes, I think I can manage," the red head still hadn't completely gathered her composure.

"Ok then! I'll be off!" And with a wave and a crack Hermione apparated home.

Ginny now was walking over to the sink to finish the cleaning, "now Harry, you go upstairs and lay down. Is it your head? Your stomach? How about I bring you some tea."

"How long?" Harry asked calmly taking a seat at the table.

"For the tea? Just a few minutes, I won't bother doing it the muggle way, now go on and get into bed."

"No. How long have you and Hermione been shagging one another behind Ron and I's backs?"

Had the sink not been there to support her, Ginny surely would have fallen over because her knees buckled upon hearing these words. "What? Harry, what are-"

"Don't lie to me Ginny. I saw you." Some of the calm had left Harry's voice but he was still remarkably stable. "Stupid me I came home early from work because I was worried about you. Lily had told me about your crying spells and I had always been suspicious of it myself and figured with the kids all gone again you would be wallowing at home alone. So I apparated a bit down the street so you wouldn't hear me coming, to catch you in the act so to speak. Imagine my surprise when I saw you and Hermione through the window. I didn't want to do this in front of her so I apparated into the living room to give you some warning."

Ginny hadn't turned around to look at her husband, she couldn't. Her mind was searching for the words to say to him but they wouldn't come.

"Now that I look back on it, it all fits. Your depression over the summer in her absence, wanting to going away for the weekend with her, acting all weird around one another, the constant touching like you can't keep your hands off her. Just tell me, how long have you been fucking her?"

"Harry, it's not like that," Ginny started, moving from the sink towards Harry but she had been caught, there was no need to lie. "Well, it is like that but it was just the one time. I swear."

"One time? This time? Or one time in addition to this?" Harry asked, still keeping a relatively level head given the circumstances.

"One time, in addition to this afternoon. But that was just two weeks ago, nothing before that. And nothing really happened today beyond kissing."

"Oh what a relief! So if I hadn't have come home you are telling me you would have stopped and not fucked her?"

"Yes, I mean, no. Harry just let me try to explain." Ginny had begun to plead.

"No, don't. Just tell me this. Were you ever in love with me? Or has it always been Hermione?" As Harry said this Ginny could see tears beginning to wet his eyes.

"What would make you say that?" The red head was slightly confused, she had just said this all happened just a couple of weeks ago, how could he have known about how long she'd had these feelings.

"Ginny, don't treat me like an idiot. Before, when the two of you were together at Hogwarts, it was more than just a meaningless fling, wasn't it?"

"How did you know about that," Ginny was leaning all her weight against the back of the chair, still unable to support herself.

"Seriously, have you lost your mind? You told me about it, when I came back for your graduation. You said that you and Hermione had been lonely in Ron's absence and mine and had found a solution to it and were together. But it was just a silly thing between friends, I believe your exact words were 'cliché lesbian experimentation.'"

"I did? I said that?" Ginny couldn't believe that one, she had told Harry about her being with Hermione and two, had reduced the most powerful love she had ever felt to a mere sexual experiment. But as she sat there gaping at her husband it all came back to her, the conversation she had had with Harry when the boys had surprised them by showing up at graduation. He had seen her kissing Hermione and she had to come up with something. That was when she started to panic and think about how much easier it would be to just be with Harry. He had just lapped up the story and promised never to tell Ron, agreeing that he could not be as civilized about the whole thing. Now however, Ginny saw no way out of this other than the truth. "I lied to you back then too. I was in love with Hermione and I am now too."

She saw her husband's resolve start to disappear and the tears began to run down his cheeks, he broke eye contact and just looked down at his hands on the table. "So that answers my question, you never loved me and our whole marriage has been a lie."

"No Harry! I did love you, I DO love you. And our marriage wasn't a lie. Until very recently I had forgotten about everything I had with Hermione." Ginny knew this was going nowhere good.

"You forgot? How is that exactly?" Harry looked up at her again, truly puzzled.

"It is complicated and I don't really-"

"Please, enlighten me, you owe me that."

"Right well, like I said, I loved her back at school. But I couldn't see a life with her, not an easy, uncomplicated life like I could with you. And I did love you and I knew I could be happy with you. So I left her for you. But I could see how much it hurt her, and how much I was hurting too so after we got married I had someone remove all the romantic memories I had of Hermione from my head. Even though I always felt weird around her, I was happy with you and the kids. But then, one day, before summer, I remembered everything and I felt awful. And I couldn't help but think of all those old feelings that really hadn't ever gone away." Ginny was crying now too and was out of breath, she didn't know if this was making any sense at all.

"Wow Gin. You're a real piece of work you know that? So you betrayed Hermione to be with me, then you betrayed me by really still loving her, then you betrayed her again by forgetting everything, then you betrayed me again, not to mention Ron and our children, by cheating on me with her."

When it was laid out like that Ginny thought that she truly seemed like a horrible person. All she could manage to say was a weak "yes."

"Does she know about the whole memory alteration thing?" Harry asked. Ginny simply nodded her head in response. "And she forgave you for that?"

Ginny honestly couldn't answer this, they hadn't really discussed it since the initial revelation. One could interpret Hermione immediately having sex with her as forgiveness but then again that could have simply been a result of all the pent up heat between them, "I don't know. Harry, I don't know what to tell you to make this any better."

"Ha, I can assure you there is absolutely nothing you can say or do at this point to make this better. Did you ever think about anyone but yourself in this whole thing? Me? Ron? The kids? Hell it doesn't even seem like you always had Hermione's best interests in mind and you claim to love her." Amazingly Harry had done nothing more than slightly raise his voice during this whole altercation and Ginny thought it was a testament to her husband's character, most men would be flying off the handle, she could see her brother now.

"Of course I did! I have been a wreck about all this, and I know Hermione has too. I never wanted to hurt you or the kids," Ginny could hear Harry scoff at this, "but I knew it was inevitable. Trust me, this was not how I intended you to find out."

"Yeah I am sure you would've rather I never find out right? So the two of you could carry on your sordid affair in peace."

"No Harry, Hermione and I were going to tell you and Ron we just needed to figure everything out." Why couldn't he just yell at her or walk out or something? It was as if Harry's near total composure was making all this even harder for her to bear.

"So then you were always planning on leaving me then?" Harry asked, plainly as ever.

"I, I don't know. Yes, yes I guess I was. I know that Hermione and I are supposed to be together but I also know that the path I took to get here happened for a reason too. I was supposed to be with you, and now, I guess with her."

Harry just started shaking his head and let out a few wet laughs, "really Gin? Really? You going to feed me some bullshit line about fate? How you're destined for this? That is the best you got?"

At that moment there was a faint tapping on the kitchen window, and Ginny turned to see Athena, Ron and Hermione's owl sitting on the sill with a letter tied to her leg.

"I'll let you take that, it's probably a love note," Harry huffed, not moving from his seat. Ginny got up to open the window but the bird flew to her husband.

Harry read the letter to himself and Ginny immediately thought that Hermione had felt so guilty upon leaving that she had told Ron everything.

"It's from Ron telling me he won't be at work for a few days," Harry stated and Ginny held her breath, "he's going to Australia, Hermione's dad is in the hospital. I can't talk to you anymore, hell I can't even look at you right now. I'm going for a walk and when I come back, I want you gone." Her got up and walked out the door leaving his wife at the table, sobbing with her head in her hands.


	30. Chapter 29

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I guess they were working on the site last night and it prevented me from posting but here you go!

Chapter 29

Hermione apparated into her living room and began hyperventilating and pacing rapidly across the floor. This couldn't go on, Harry had nearly walked in on her and Ginny and that was not how she wanted their husbands to find out. The burden of guilt was too much to carry, she had to tell Ron what was going on. She needed to get this worked out. She hadn't calmed down but noticed out of the corner of her eye a small blinking light on her muggle telephone, a device they only had to keep in touch with her parents. Thought they had always been willing to correspond by owl while she was out school, now with them living in Australia a telephone was much more convenient. Hermione was slightly taken aback seeing as though her parents were very regular with their calls, once a week, no more, no less always at the same time. Also they had known that she would have been at the Burrow over the holidays so there would be no reason to call the house phone. She reached in her bag to pull out her cell phone, which she had turned off, and immediately noticed she had several missed calls. All thoughts of confessing her indiscretions left her head as panic shot through her as she ran to listen to the voice mail.

"Hermione, it's Mum. Please, please get back to me as soon as you can. I've left several messages and can't get a hold of you. Your father is in the hospital, he's had a heart attack and dear- just, please call or come. I need you here. He needs you here." Her mother was obviously upset and she was not a woman too lose control to her emotions.

Hermione quickly grabbed a scrap of paper and scrawled out a note to Ron letting him know what had happened and that she was leaving for Australia right away. She called Athena and tied to letter to her leg and sent her on her way. She grabbed her bag, with her cell phone and apparated to the International Floo Station.

Ginny tried to gather her wits about her knowing she needed to be gone from the house before Harry returned and she wasn't sure how much time he would afford her. She managed to get the packages off to the children, slightly comforted by the fact that they were all still blissfully unaware that their world would soon come crashing down around them. This brought a fresh onslaught of tears to her eyes but she shook them off best she could and began gathering some of her things.

The only place she could think of going was to the Burrow and she knew she wouldn't be able to escape her mother's interrogation this time around. She almost felt as if she were betraying Hermione in some way. Obviously they had wanted to formulate a plan about how to tell their husbands and families but now, Harry walked in on them and knew everything and soon Molly and Arthur would know and Hermione would have no idea that anything had come to light. Her heart obviously went out to the woman who was now dealing with her father in the hospital. Of course, being the man he was Ron wouldn't hesitate to join her and at this Ginny felt a somewhat displaced surge of jealousy because her brother would be the one to comfort Hermione in her time of need. She quickly remembered that he was her husband, which was part of the problem.

Ginny soon found her way walking through the field towards the Burrow, she had needed more time to clear her head before facing her mother. Molly of course could see her coming and went to greet her outside.

"Ginny dear! What are you doing back so soon? You only left this morning, missing you parents already?" Molly said with a warm smile but her expression soon changed to worry when Ginny dropped down to her knees and started shaking. She rushed to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her, trying to pull her up to her feet and away from the snow. "Oh Ginny, Ginny what is wrong? Come inside, let's get out of the cold. Come on now dear, it's ok, it will be ok."

Molly half dragged her daughter through the yard being helped halfway by Arthur who had heard the commotion and came to see what had been going on. They managed to prop Ginny in a chair and get her out of her now wet cloak and wrapped her in a blanket. Molly stood there gently rubbing her daughter's back while Arthur took the seat next to her, not quite sure what to do.

"Mum, Ha-Harry kicked me out of the house," Ginny choked out between sobs. Her father looked as though he were about to find his son-in-law and kill him right then but Molly shot him a glance that kept him in his seat. "And it's all my fault, I cheated on him Mum." All the color left Arthur's face and he was suddenly very uncomfortable, Molly on the other hand just nodded her head in understanding and gave her daughter's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Arthur, why don't you leave Ginny and me to talk for a bit," Molly said softly. The man was relieved to be excused, got up from the table, bending to give his daughter a light kiss on the top of her head and made his way out of the kitchen. Molly slid into his vacated seat and took her daughter's hands in her own, "now, Ginny, does this have anything to do with Hermione?"

This caused the younger witch to snap her head up and look at her mother, her eyes saying the words she couldn't, how did you know?

"Ah, I thought it might. You seemed surprised that I know. Well let me tell you that your old mother is still pretty observant. And your behavior this Christmas was very reminiscent of the holiday many years ago when Ron and Harry were off at Auror training."

Ginny continued to stare back at older woman in disbelief, so she had known back then too.

"I had always wondered about the two of you back then, you just seemed very close. But then after your graduation you were back with Harry, eventually Hermione was back with Ron and I wrote the whole thing off. But I saw a change in you recently Ginny and now my suspicions are confirmed." Molly had managed a very comforting presence up until now but there was a sudden shift in her tone, "now, do not misinterpret my understanding of the situation to mean I approve of how you handled the whole thing. I find it hard to believe that you and Hermione would stoop so low as to do this to your husbands not to mention your children. I would have liked to think the two of you would have been able to deal with your emotions better. Did you not think about the repercussions this would have on your family?"

It hurt to be admonished by her mother in this way but Ginny knew the woman was right and that she deserved. "Of course we realized there would be repercussions! It just couldn't be helped Mum! I love her, I have always loved her."

"Then why did you even marry Harry in the first place? And how long has this been going on between the two of you?"

"Not long, just since the beginning of the kids' holiday break. I loved Harry, I did, I do. And I just thought it would be easier to be with him."

"Well it is not so easy now is it Ginny? And if you've always been in love with her as you claim why did it take twenty years for this to happen?"

Ginny hated having to recount this story again but she was the bad guy and all this and it could be worse, not that it wasn't going to get worse anyway. "I forgot Mother, okay? Hermione struggled through her feelings all this time but I, I was afraid I couldn't do it. I couldn't live with knowing I'd hurt her. After my wedding I knew I couldn't carry the burden of knowing that I loved Hermione more than Harry so I had someone take every thought I had of her out of my head."

Molly didn't know had to respond to this. She was not happy about her daughter's current indiscretion but was a firm believer in letting true love prevail, but this act of sheer cowardice disappointed her.

"Mum? Mum, say something."

"What about Ron? Does Ron know yet? Did the two of you tell them once the kids were off on the train?" Molly finally asked.

"Not exactly. Harry caught us back at our house but waited until Hermione left to confront me about it. And now she and Ron are off to Australia, her father is ill." Ginny couldn't meet her mother's eyes, she was too ashamed. She got the distinct impression that her admission of having her memories removed actually upset her mother more than her admission of infidelity.

"Well, let us hope for Ron's sake Hermione has the courage to do the right thing and tell him before someone else does," Molly said plainly, she was concerned for her daughter but naturally her heart broke for her son. The two women sat in silence, Molly still holding Ginny's hands.

Hermione arrived in Australia and made her way to the hospital. She found her mother in the waiting room, obviously distressed, and the two women embraced.

"It's times like this when I am glad my daughter is a witch. I was trying for so long to get a hold of you but even if you had taken my first call you wouldn't have been for half a day with out magic." It was true it had only been a couple hours since her mother's initial call.

"I'm so sorry Mum, I had my phone off. I should know better than to keep it on in case of emergencies. Tell me, how is dad?" Hermione was still holding her mother tightly feeling secure in her arms despite everything.

"He had a massive heart attack. He is still in surgery now, no one has been out to tell me what's going on." Mrs. Granger started to cry in her daughter's arms, "he is everything to me Hermione. I don't know what I will do if I lose him."

"You won't lose Dad! He is a fighter, he can get though this," Hermione couldn't think of what else to say. She was an extremely rational person but hated to admit there was a chance her father might not make it though this, the only thing they could do was hope he would. Just then a red haired man dressed floor length black robes burst through the hospital doors drawing many odd looks from those in the waiting room. He spotted Hermione and her mother and rushed over.

"I came as soon as I got your note, didn't bother to change obviously. How is he? How is your dad?" Ron had pulled his wife into a deep hug and then moved to his mother-in-law doing the same.

Hermione could feel the guilt rising up within her as he held her. "He had a heart attack, he is in surgery now. No news as of yet."

"Right, well he's a fighter, he'll be fine," Ron managed the best smile he could at the two women, trying to be encouraging.

They sat in the waiting room and after a couple more hours a doctor finally emerged with an update. "Your husband had to have a triple bypass but he made it through the surgery okay and is in recovery now. He's not awake yet but you are more than welcome to sit with him in the room."

The doctor led the three of them into a small recovery room where Mr. Granger was on the bed looking as frail as Hermione had ever seen him. It was almost unnatural to see her father looking anything less than up right and well put together. Mrs. Granger ran to her husband's side and kissed him on the fore head, new tears rolling over her cheeks. Ron put his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close to his body protectively. Hermione allowed him to hold her but she found herself crying again, partly for her father and party for her husband.

After a little while Mr. Granger started to come to and everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. Despite all the tubes and fluids going in and out of his body and the six inch incision running down the middle of his chest, Mr. Granger seemed to be his usual jovial self and was happy to make conversation with his family, trying to alleviate their worries. He did concede that it might be time for him to finally retire seeing as he was nearly 70 years old. Mrs. Granger agreed and they both decided they would inform all their patients that their practice would be closing soon. All they needed to do was tie up some loose ends, which Mrs. Granger assured her husband she could do while he recovered. Hermione was relieved to hear this, she knew they both deserved a break after working so hard for so long.

Eventually the stress of the day was wearing on him and Mr. Granger announced that he needed to get some rest. He encouraged everyone else to do the same but his wife and daughter were adamant about staying at the hospital. Mrs. Granger told Ron that he was more than welcome to go back to their house so he could change out of his wizard clothing. He agreed and Hermione told him she would meet him there later on, she just needed to discuss some things with her mother.

The two brunettes made their way to the nearly empty hospital cafeteria so they could talk without disturbing Mr. Granger. It was the middle of the night but Hermione was hardly tired given the time difference. She could see the exhaustion on her mother's face but knew she would not be able to sleep while her husband was in the condition he was in.

The older woman was the first to speak, "so have things improved between you and Ron? Her certainly didn't seem to want to leave your side."

Hermione shifted uneasily on the hard plastic cafeteria chair unsure of where to start, "no. I mean Ron, Ron is great. He really is. But I'm just not. Oh Mum, I've done something awful." At this point all the emotion that had building all day simply poured out of Hermione and she broke down. On top of everything else she had more guilt now for unleashing this all on her poor mother who had just a very trying day herself.

Mrs. Granger's heart broke for her daughter, but she had expected something like this might be coming after all of their discussions over the summer. She extended her hand to the younger woman and thought it best to just wait for her to continue speaking.

"Mum, I cheated on Ron. And the guilt is killing me, I don't know how I am going to tell him but I know I need to."

"Do you regret it?" Her mother asked softly.

"Yes and no. I mean of course I regret being unfaithful to the man who has done nothing to deserve this, I regret what this is going to do to my children but I don't regret the act itself. Is that horrible of me to say? I feel like it is horrible."

"This other person, do you really love them?" Mrs. Granger was very careful not to say 'man' because she had a feeling it was not the case.

"Yes I do. I always have. I never loved Ron the same way and I've just been stringing him along this whole time. But I can't say I'm sorry I did it, because if I hadn't I wouldn't have Rose and Hugo and obviously they mean the world to me. And I do love Ron, just not in the same way." Hermione was hesitant to say whom this other person was because she didn't know how here mother would react to it being a woman let alone her husband's sister.

"Well, how long have you been unfaithful?" As if the length of the indiscretion made any difference, what was done was done.

"It only happened in actuality a couple weeks ago. But obviously in my head for much longer."

"I think you know what you need to do Hermione. You need to be honest with Ron, because before long the truth will come out and it will be much worse if it comes from anyone other than you."

Hermione was nodding her head in agreement unable to look the woman in the eye somewhat surprised at how well her mother was handling this. She thought she would have been somewhat ashamed of her. Here her mother was, by her husband's side as he fought for his life and her daughter was hanging hers out to dry.

"Look at me Hermione. I almost lost my husband today and that has given me a better view of how beautiful and precious and short life really is. That being said if you really love this other person and you have for a long time, perhaps they are the one you are intended to be with and it would be a shame to let that go. Living your life in a lie, no matter how easy it may seem at the time, is no way to live. I know you love Ron and you respect him, which is why you owe him the truth. Because he is living a lie too and he deserves better than that, and you are the only one that can give it to him."

At this moment Hermione was very thankful for the woman her mother was. Never one to be easily riled, her calm, even demeanor was soothing and the younger woman was certainly glad she wasn't coming across as a disappointment. Something she always feared, even now as an adult.

"And Hermione, I know it will be hard and I know it will be painful for the both of you and especially for the children. You have lived so long trying to do everything for everyone else. Doing right by everyone else. But you haven't been doing what's right for you and ultimately it will be best for everyone in the end. I'm not saying that it won't be a long time getting there, because it will, but we will be here for all of you."

"Thank you Mum, that means a lot," Hermione was still crying but it had abated somewhat. If she wasn't going to stop living her life as a lie she might as well begin with her mother. She took a deep breath before continuing, "I think there is something you should know and I am not sure how you will take it. The other person, its Ginny, Ron's sister."

Her mother just sat there smiling warmly back at her and a small amount of relief passed over Hermione. "I know dear. You and I may not have shared much over the years but that doesn't mean I still can't pick up on things. I know it only serves to make things more complicated seeing as she is Ron's sister but I've seen the way you light up at the mention of her name."

Hermione was shocked at her mother's intuition, they had spent the last half of her life on opposites sides of the globe and still she knew. She got up and hugged the older woman with everything she had left in her.

"Are you going to be okay here Mum if I go talk to Ron? I figure it is best to do it now before I talk myself out of it."

"Of course dear, good luck. And naturally you are more than welcome to stay here with us for as long as necessary."

"Thanks Mum. You have no idea how much your support means to me. I will be back in the morning to check on you and Dad. I love you." Hermione gave her mother a small kiss and made her way out of the cafeteria and out of the hospital. She mustered every bit of strength she had and apparated to her parents' house to face her unknowing husband.


	31. Chapter 30

Author's Note: Sorry guys, on Tuesdays I get very distracted by Glee, hence the delay. And yesterday I was not feeling too well. So here we go! I'm so happy you all are liking this story and I love all the comments. :]

Chapter 30

Hermione got out of the cab, paid the driver and proceeded slowly up the walk to her parents' house. She had to do this, she had to tell Ron. It was the right thing to do. She could feel her chest tightening, making it harder for her to breath, her head was spinning and she could feel her hands going numb. She didn't know how she was going to do this.

Hermione approached the front door and as she reached for the knob it swung open.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked gently ushering his wife inside, "I heard the cab but you seemed to be taking awhile so I looked out the window and you don't look well. Is it your father? Is he ok? Did something happen?"

Hermione looked Ron square in the eye and she could see the genuine concern plastered on his face. Why did he have to be so damned nice? She couldn't bear it any longer. "No Ron everything is not okay!" She hadn't meant to shout but she did and the tears came with a vengeance.

"Oh no- your dad, I mean he's not-" Ron was trying to comfort his wife the best he could.

"No Ron, my dad is fine. He is going to be fine." Hermione shrugged away from him leaving him very confused and somewhat hurt. She tried to regain her composure and speak clearly, a task she was finding most difficult, "sit down, I need to tell you something."

The confused red haired man tentatively took a seat and looked up at his wife with an almost fearful look on his face. "What's going on Hermione? You're starting to worry me a bit here."

"Ron, I don't know how else to say this, there isn't a nice or easy way to put it. I'm leaving you." She let him ruminate on that a minute while she prepared her response to the obvious question that would follow.

"But, but why? I thought things were going okay? I know we hit a rough patch there when you were quitting your job but I thought things were getting better between us. What happened? What can I do to make you change your mind?" Ron now looked as though he would cry, honestly believing this was his fault.

"There is nothing you could do, or could have done for that matter. The problem lies with me and me alone. None of this is your fault and I sincerely feel awful but I cannot do this with you any longer. The lies are eating away at me and you deserve better."

"Hermione what are you talking about? I'll try harder! We can make this work I know we can, just give me another chance! Please, I can't lose you!" Ron was starting to break down and Hermione couldn't watch him put this all on himself.

"Ron! Listen to me. We can't make it work. I love you and I will always love you. That is why I can't let this go on anymore," Hermione was starting to hyperventilate, she had to get the next bit out no matter how much she didn't want to. "There is someone else."

The red that had blotched up Ron's tear streaked face quickly turned a deeper shade and Hermione could see his nostrils begin to flare. He had always been a jealous man and that was all he needed to hear to change dispositions. It was as if someone had pulled a curtain over his face and when he reappeared he was a totally different person.

"What do you mean someone else? Who?" He was almost growling through his teeth.

"Ron you need to let me explain before you get ang-"

"WHO THE BLODDY HELL IS IT HERMIONE?" Ron was now standing fists clenched at his sides.

Hermione took a deep breath and held it for what seemed like an eternity. She knew her husband was likely to explode on her but the real brunt of his fury would be directed at the someone else, and that she was very afraid of. "Ginny," she said it very softly, hoping against hope he wouldn't hear and that this would all go away.

Ron had inhaled sharply as if he were about to let loose a diatribe on her but stopped when the 'who' clicked in his brain. He stood staring blanking back at her, mouth slightly agape, some of the color running out of his cheeks. Hermione didn't want to tempt fate by saying anything so she remained still and silent.

"Ginny?" He said meekly in disbelief.

"Let me expl-"

"Ginny?" A little stronger this time.

"Ron, please, I need to-"

"Ginny!" He hissed angrily.

"Will you listen to me!" Hermione shouted back at her husband whose face was dripping with rage. "Ron I love her. I have loved her-"

He couldn't hear this. He was pacing madly around the room, clenching and unclenching his hands, breathing sharply through his tight jaw. "Shut up! Don't tell me you love her! She is my sister! How could you even begin to- you are my wife! Doesn't that mean anything? Have you, have you slept with her?"

"Ron we-"

"Stop! You know what I don't want to know. How could you- Why did you- what were you thinking? My sister Hermione? My fucking sister! Does Harry know?"

"No, I don't know. I don't think so. But please just let me talk to you," Hermione wanted him to calm down enough that she could get the rest out but he just wouldn't. His body was now shaking and she didn't know if it was with anger or sadness or a combination of both.

"I will NOT sit here and listen to you make up bullshit excuses for your vile transgressions. I can't even bear to look at you. You make me sick Hermione." And just like that he was gone.

Hermione didn't know what to do, or more importantly what he was going to do. He might go tell Harry or go after Ginny or try and take the kids out of school. She had no way of knowing or contacting anyone in time. She wanted to warn Ginny but how could she? She had known he'd be upset but she had still hoped he would have been more rational. She should have known better, she should have planned better. Maybe she should have put a body bind on him forcing him to listen to every word she had wanted to say. But now it was too late. She was helpless to do anything but sit and wait.

Ron apparated to the International Floo Station and prepared to travel back to England, still a furious shade of crimson. He had always been known for his quick temper but had learned over the years how better to control it. He knew he needed to calm down before doing anything rash. But he just kept going over it in his head, Hermione and Ginny, Ginny and Hermione. The thought was maddening and sickening at the same time, he couldn't fully wrap his head around it. His wife and his sister. He wanted to vomit, he wanted to scream, and he wanted to hit someone in the face. But he didn't. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths and try to relax.

He had settled himself enough that he could travel but he still didn't know where to. He wanted to go home but he couldn't go to his and Hermione's house, not now. He thought about going to the Potter's to tell Harry but then he realized Ginny would be there and he certainly didn't want to be around her. So the only place he could think to go was the Burrow. He would have to face with his mother but that was seemingly the best option.

It was getting late, nearly 11, and Ron knew his parents would be sleeping so he apparated up the road a way. The cold winter air was helping to clear his head. He knew he needed to tell Harry what was going on but then he realized he didn't even really know what was going on. He had cut Hermione off before she could actually explain anything. Regardless he knew that she and Ginny had been carrying on some sort of affair and Harry had the right to be in the loop. As he was without parchment or a quill he cast his terrier patronus to carry a message to Harry, asking him to meet up with him in the morning at the Burrow since he would be staying there for the next few days.

He got to the garden and noticed the light in the kitchen was still on. He was surprised that someone was still awake but then he stopped mid step. It wasn't his mother or father he saw standing there. It was her, his sister.

The blanket of rage clouded his vision once again and he couldn't think straight. Forgetting about his sleeping parents, Ron wrenched the back door open fiercely causing his sister to spin around with a look of panic on her face.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" She asked nervously, it appeared she had been crying.

"You!"

Catching on quickly to what was happening, Ginny got up from her seat at the table and tried to maneuver around her brother so she wouldn't be cornered.

"Ron, calm down. Let's go outside. Mum and Dad are sleeping. We can talk, like adults."

Now despite how mad he was at his wife he would never dream of putting a hand on her in anger, but his sister, that was entirely different. The knock down drag out fights he and Ginny had had when they were kids desensitized Ron to the fact that his sister was female, thereby not making her off limits to hit. Oh and did he want to hit her.

Ginny knew she could take her brother under normal circumstances, she was quicker, she was more agile and had a good left hook. But these were not normal circumstances. Ron had pure unadulterated rage on his side and Ginny couldn't compete with that. They were circling around the kitchen, Ron never taking his eyes off her. All she needed was a clear shot to the door and she'd have a chance. She saw her chance and took it, darting for the back door but he read her too well and apparated to right in front of her path. He grabbed the lapel of her bathrobe roughly, turning her around and slammed her against the kitchen wall hard enough that some utensils crashed to the floor.

"You traitorous, filthy, backstabbing slut!" The commotion had woken Molly and Arthur who were now clambering down the stairs to see their youngest son nearly choking their only daughter. "Who the fuck do you think you are screwing my wife?" Ron's face was as red as a tomato and his knuckles were white clasped firmly around Ginny's collar.

Before she could get any words out the door flew open and Harry was pulling his best friend off of his wife.

"Ron what the bloody hell are you doing?" Harry practically threw Ron across the room and was now standing between the two Weasleys. Molly and Arthur were still standing at the threshold of the kitchen in shock.

"Trust me Harry, you wouldn't have stopped me if you knew what you're whore of a wife had been up to!" Ron still hadn't broken eye contact with his sister and was chomping at the bit for another go.

"Do not talk to her like that!" Harry spat.

Ginny felt a surge of warmth for her husband and instinctively reached out for him.

"No, don't you dare touch me. Just because I don't want to see your brother kill you does not mean I want to have anything to do with you at the moment." Harry said sharply pulling out of her reach.

Ron registered this comment and redirected his anger to his friend. "You knew? You bloody knew and you didn't tell me?" He was fuming. He closed the distance between them and clocked him square on the jaw. Harry stumbled backward, grabbing his face, and fell inadvertently into Ginny out stretched arms. Molly gasped, nearly fainting, Arthur struggling to support her while Ron shook his hand an rubbed his knuckles, "Fuck! That bloody hurt!"

"You're telling me." Harry could have been mad, could have gotten up and punched him back but he didn't. He knew that pain his friend was in, he was in it too. He shrugged himself out of his wife's arms and walked over to Ron, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Come on mate, I think we could both use a drink." He led the disheveled red head out the back door, looking at Molly and Arthur as if apologizing and off they went.

Ginny slumped down against the wall putting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. How much worse was this going to get? Considering the children didn't know yet she shuddered at the fact that this was only the beginning.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The two men entered the pub and took a seat at the bar ordering two firewhiskeys and two pints to start. Both Ron and Harry had had a very long and very trying day and were in desperate need of some liquid comfort. What they did not notice was the cloaked woman they passed on their way in, but she had noticed them. She had rhinestone glasses and platinum blonde hair despite being nearly 70 years old. The woman politely excused herself from her companion, who seemed to be severely intoxicated, and proceeded to take a seat closer to the bar.

Though media attention surrounding the infamous Harry Potter had died down significantly over the last twenty years his wife's return to professional quidditch had piqued interest in him once again. Everyone wanted an interview from him about Ginny but he simply refused. When the woman saw them enter the pub, Harry with a black eye, and the best friend Ron with a scraped up hand, she smelled a story. A big story.

Ginny Potter awoke to the sun streaming into her window from high in the sky, indicating it was rather late in the morning or early in the afternoon. She was surprised as her mother was generally not one to allow for sulking but perhaps after last night she thought her mother wanted nothing to do with her at the moment. She didn't bother showering or getting dressed, she simply grabbed her bathrobe from the hook on the door and proceeded down to the kitchen. What she found were the least two likely people she could think of, Ron and Harry.

The two men were sitting at the table, visibly distressed with the Daily Prophet and what looked to be a letter sitting in front of them. Molly and Arthur were not around and Ginny was unsure if she should take her chances by starting up a conversation.

Harry was the first to look up from the table and Ginny noticed the dark circles around his eyes and the still fresh pain on his face. Ron followed Harry's gaze to look upon his sister, equally as anguished in appearance.

"Ginny, we have a problem," was all her husband said as she made her way closer to the table. As she approached the front page of the Prophet came into better view and she could see her photo under the headline "_Ginny Potter: Coming Back to Quidditch or Coming Out of the Closet?_" Her jaw dropped and her heart stopped in her chest. She grasped for the chair in front of her so she wouldn't topple over. She could not believe it. How could Harry and Ron do this to their children?

Harry could see the wheels turning in his wife's head and decided to cut her off before she had a chance to speak, "don't you even think for a second that you can blame this on us!"

"Who the bloody else am I to blame Harry? I certainly didn't give out any interviews last night and I'm pretty sure Hermione didn't either!" She was shouting against her better judgment but her only thoughts were with her kids.

"Right and we did? You know how much I love having my personal life splayed across the papers especially when they say my wife is leaving me because she is a fucking lesbian!" Harry was not going to let this be his fault. "The only ones to blame here are you and Hermione and don't even begin to talk your way out of that. You know it is true. This whole mess is your fault!"  
Ginny knew he was right, that none of this would be happening if it hadn't been for her. She was even more to blame than Hermione at this point and she knew it. But that still didn't explain why she was staring at herself in the paper. She grabbed the Prophet off the table, having absolutely no desire to read it but instead thrust it in her husband's face, "then explain that Harry!"

Ron had been quiet up until now, it was like her wasn't all there, but he opened his mouth to mutter the name, "Rita Skeeter."

"Rita Skeeter? That vile woman, how is she still around? And more importantly how did she find out about all of this?" Ginny was fuming, she wanted to wring Rita Skeeter's neck.

"We got a bit pissed at the pub last night, and I don't know, she must have been there and over heard us or something," it was Ron again. He looked ill and he looked genuinely ashamed that this had happened.

"You got drunk? That is your excuse?" Ginny wanted to smack them both upside their heads.

"Stop trying to turn this on us Ginny! Can you blame us for being upset and wanting to forget? Our wives told us that they were having an affair with one another for Merlin's sake. Hermione was one of my best friends and you are Ron's sister. How could you do this to us? And then you have the nerve to point the finger at us when it comes out? Because let me tell you it would have come out eventually and you still would be accountable for it." Harry had gotten out of his chair and right into Ginny's face.

"But the kids Harry! What about our children? Do you think this is how I wanted them to find out? Surely they know by now! We have to go get them from school, I will not have them subjected to the level of ridicule they are sure to receive there."

Harry angrily grabbed the other piece of paper that was lying on the table and shoved under Ginny's nose, "look at that. It's from your son."

She took the letter hesitantly in her hands, Ron had resumed his coma like trance and Harry glared at her.

_Dear Parents,_

_We saw the article this morning and we've all discussed it. Do not try to remove us from Hogwarts. We'd rather face mockery and insults from our peers than spend half a minute with you lot. Please do not try to contact us at this time either. We will reach you when we are ready and until then we'd rather not have anything to do with any of you._

_Sincerely,_

_James, Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo_

Ginny could tell it had been written in James' hand and she was taken aback by how mature he sounded. Her heart then shattered into what seemed like a million pieces at the thought of her children wanting to have nothing to do with her. She hardly blamed them, she was ripping apart their family and their cousin's family. Not to mention it had all become public fodder and she couldn't even begin to fathom the treatment they would be receiving from all the other kids at school and to think they would rather deal with that then with their parents. She was also confused as to why they would lump Harry and Ron into the blame seeing as this were between her in Hermione. Then she realized she had no clue what the article said.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to fix this?" Ginny started talking a mile a minute.

"Fix it? Fix it? Seriously Ginny how thick are you? There is no 'fixing' it. We're done, this is over. What exactly do you want to fix?" Harry was almost laughing as he said it, which unsettled Ginny even more.

She didn't know what to do. "Has anyone told Hermione about this?" Ginny looked to her brother.

Ron still didn't move or talk so Harry answered in his place with a very icy tone, "no Ginny. We were too concerned about to children's feelings to be bothered with Hermione's."

"Right then," was all she could say. Someone needed to tell Hermione before she came back to England to face this massive shit storm.

It was early evening in Australia and Hermione had just returned to her parents' house after having spent most of the day at the hospital. Her dad had been doing much better today and the doctor said he could return home in two days much to her mother's relief. Mrs. Granger still refused to leave her husband's side so Hermione had the house to herself.

She hadn't heard anything from Ron or Harry or even Ginny so she assumed that her husband just went straight home to process what his wife had confessed. Hermione felt awful for breaking her husband's heart but in a way she was somewhat relieved that it was out in the open now. She hated that she had betrayed the man so deeply and had essentially been lying to him their entire marriage but somewhere deep within her she thought it would all be ok and that maybe her and Ginny could finally be together after all. She also hated to think what this would do to their children and just hoped that Ron would be rational enough to formulate a joint plan with her on how to tell them.

Between what was happening with her dad and Ron and Ginny all Hermione wanted was a little break to shut off her mind. To get lost in something unrelated to her troubles even if only for a second. That morning she had sent away for the Daily Prophet, never being one to get behind on the news, but had it delivered to the house. She thought that an owl in a muggle hospital might not be the most hygienic thing or the most discrete. She saw the paper lying on the kitchen table and none other than Ginny Potter was staring back up at her.

"Oh Merlin, not another quidditch article." Not wanting to read anything about Ginny she moved to turn the page but something then caught her eye. It was a smaller picture of herself and the red head at their graduation from Hogwarts, hugging and making suggestive eyes at one another. "Why in Merlin's name would they have that in there?"

_Ginny Potter: Coming Back to Quidditch or Coming out of the Closet?_

_The sexy sport star's Sapphic secret revealed in a Rita Skeeter exclusive report._

Hermione gasped as she dropped the paper. This wasn't happening. She couldn't have just read that. But she had. She picked the paper back up reluctantly not sure she wanted to know what the rest of the article contained.

_Who is the real Ginny Potter? Is she the recently unretired Holyhead Harpie Hottie that sports fans everywhere go gaga over? Or the wife of the infamous 'Boy Who Lived'? Or perhaps she is lewd lesbian lover of none other than Mrs. Hermione Weasley, third member of the Golden Trio and Ginny's own sister-in-law?_

_This reporter found herself late last night at Hog's Head in Hogsmeade when in walked a very badly bruised and bloodied Harry Potter with his equally disheveled companion Ronald Weasley. The two men proceeded to consume copious amounts of alcohol whilst shouting back and forth at one another almost coming to blows on several occasions. But what were they shouting about you ask? Well it seems as though their wives, the aforementioned Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley, had been carrying on an illicit sexual affair for upwards of twenty years, thereby negating the legitimacy of their marriages. Weasley went as so far as to say, and I quote, "well if your wife hadn't been such a whore from the beginning we wouldn't have been in this mess." To which Potter replied, "that whore is your sister and lest you forget your wife is equally to blame and she never even loved you at all! At least Ginny loved me, you were too stupid to realize Hermione was playing you the whole time!" Upon Potter and Weasley being unceremoniously removed from the pub, a hard thing to have happen at the Hog's Head given the miscreants that gather there, this reporter decided to dig deeper…_

Hermione couldn't read anymore, she couldn't breath. She knew Rita Skeeter would twist anything around completely, hence the bit about it having been going on for twenty years, but for the most part it was spot on. The article had continued with some short interviews with their old Hogwarts classmates, most notably Pansy Parkinson who wasn't even in school their final year but none the less said that Ginny ad Hermione were always sneaking around behind Harry and Ron's backs making out in classrooms and what not. Apparently Rita Skeeter had obtained the picture of Ginny and Hermione at their graduation from Luna Scarmander, whom Hermione was sure did not know the true intent of the article or she never would have given it to her.

Just then she heard a knock at the front door. She was tempted to leave it seeing as it were her parents house but decided it could be something important. She folded up the paper and hid it away and went to answer the door. Much to her pleasant surprise she found Ginny on the other side. She couldn't help it and threw herself into the other woman's arms.

"Oh Ginny, have you seen the Prophet? What are we going to do?" Hermione was now sobbing against the red head's chest. Ginny tried to lead them back into the house. She held the brunette tight to her body, as if the embrace would wash everything else away but of course it could not. Eventually she got them over to the sofa in the front living room and they sat down.

"I don't know. I was hoping you hadn't seen it yet."

"Has anyone word from the kids? Haven they seen it? Surely by know they have. Should we go get them from school?" Hermione was talking rapidly now through her tears.

"Yes, unfortunately they did see it." Ginny was finding it hard to keep it together herself, "and they sent us a letter saying they wanted nothing to do with any of us until they have worked through it themselves."

Hermione had expected a certain amount of backlash from her children upon them finding out about her infidelity but out right refusal to have anything to do with them was not something she anticipated. "But what about Harry and Ron, surely the kids are not holding it against the two of them."

"The letter was addressed to the four of us. I do not know why they won't talk to Ron and Harry but that is how it is," Ginny replied barely holding back her tears.

This caused Hermione's heart to ache even more. Not only had they hurt their husbands and the kids but now the kids were taking it out on Ron and Harry as well. "How did this even happen? How did it get in the papers? And why is that wretched Skeeter woman so intent on ruining our lives?" The brunette witch leaned into her companion once more as the red head wrapped her securely in her arms.

"Harry and Ron had a few too many drinks at the pub and apparently started shouting, and Rita Skeeter who has been so intent on getting an interview with Harry since I returned to the Harpies was there and all over it in a second," Ginny said softly. She was over blaming them for all of this, everything start to finish had been all her fault.

"But what about the bit in the article that said Harry had been beat up?" Hermione picked her head up slightly to look at Ginny, her eyes puffy and wet, her nose running.

"Well Ron punched him in the face."

"He didn't!" Hermione gasped. "Why for gods' sakes would he do that?"

Ginny took a deep breath before continuing. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Hermione further. "Ron came to the Burrow last night, apparently unable to return to your house. He hadn't expected me to be there and when she saw me he kind of lost it and threw me up against the wall. Harry came in and grabbed him off me and then when Ron found out Harry had already known about what was going on, he punched him in the face."

Hermione was obviously missing something, "but how did Harry already know? Unless you told him after I left?"

"Unfortunately no. He saw us Hermione, in the kitchen and he confronted me as soon as you left." Ginny was finding it hard to look Hermione, who had a look of sheer horror on her face, in the eye, she didn't want to continue but she knew she should, no more lies. "He knew about before too."

Hermione pulled away and sat up a little straighter, mouth slightly agape, "how, how is that possible?"

"I told him. I told him at our graduation. He had seen us kissing then too and he asked me about it and I told him," Ginny was looking down at her hands, too ashamed to look up.

"So Harry knew all these years that you and I had a relationship while they were away? Why didn't you ever tell me this?" the brunette asked somewhat affronted by this new information.

"I panicked! I didn't know what else to tell him, I wasn't expecting him to find out and I, I-" Ginny began choking over her words, "I told him it was nothing, that you and I had just been fooling around because we missed him and Ron."

Hermione stood up from the couch quickly and spat at the other woman, "you told him what?"

"Hermione please! I hadn't even remembered telling him that until Harry brought it up yesterday, I never-"

"Wow so you conveniently forgot that too, huh Ginny?" The red head was reaching for her but Hermione recoiled from her touch. "So it meant nothing did it? And now? Does it mean nothing now too? Is that what you told Harry this time around but he didn't believe you?"

"No Hermione I told him that I loved you, now more than ever and I told him that I had lied to him twenty years ago and I had loved you then as well. Please you have to believe me." Ginny was pleading and it wasn't pretty, she was no longer able to hold back her tears and they were streaking down her blotchy face.

"I honestly don't know what to believe Gin. As if there weren't enough going on already," Hermione sounded exasperated.

"Really, I am sorry."

"Yeah you know, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I ever thought we could make this work in the first place." The brunette looked into Ginny's eyes as she said that, reading the pain in her expression.

"No, don't. We can do this. We have to. Look that's part of the reason I came down here. Ron is going to be staying with Harry for a while back at our house and I thought maybe you could come back with me and we could stay at your house for the time being, until everything was settled." Ginny was begging again and talking too fast to be taken seriously.

"Do you even remember why I am here in the first place or are too you busy trying to satisfy your own needs you forgot? Ha, I guess that is your M.O." Hermione hissed spitefully at the red haired witch. "Because my father nearly died and is in the hospital, I am not leaving him right now or my mother. Plus I'm sure you and I shacking up together would really help our case with our children not to mention the media nightmare that this is sure to ensue. And on top of that I am fairly confident that I don't want to be around you right now. So no thank you Ginny I will not be returning to England with you, not now or any time in the foreseeable future."

Ginny looked utterly defeated and Hermione showed no sign of giving her any mercy. "Right then," the red head sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve, "I guess I'll be off then." She turned and moved toward the door trying to read Hermione's face but her eyes were cold as ice and her arms were crossed tightly in front of her chest.

"Yes, I guess you will." The brunette didn't even stay to see her leave, she turned around and walked right out of the room into the kitchen. When she got a few steps through the doorway she heard the crack of Ginny's disapparation and knew she was gone. She broke down onto the floor crying and shaking. She had thought that at least she would have Ginny to get through this with her but now she was alone. She didn't know how to interpret everything the red head had told her and as much as her heart wanted to be with her she wouldn't allow it. Not now. She knew with everyone else in pain she didn't deserve to be happy so if that meant being crueler to Ginny than she normally would be, so be it.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Ginny returned to England even more depressed than when she had left, something she would have thought impossible. She walked through the back door of the Burrow and into the kitchen to find her mother busying herself with some chores. They had not spoken since Ginny's initial arrival, not even after Ron had shown up last night and virtually attacked her. Wow, was that only last night? It seemed like it had been forever ago.

Molly did not turn around to acknowledge her daughter and Ginny thought she might just slip on upstairs to her old room. The transcontinental travel had been messing with her internal clock, not that the time of day particularly mattered at this point all the woman wanted was to go to sleep and wake up from this nightmare. Or perhaps even not wake up at all.

"Sit down," her mother said abruptly as Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs. Despite being 38 years that she felt very much like a child in that moment and knew she needed to do what she said. Reluctantly she turned around, pulled a chair from the table and took a seat. Molly poured them both a cup of tea, more out of habit than anything and took a seat opposite her daughter.

The two women sat in silence for what seemed like quite a while. Ginny had nothing to say to her mother or to anyone. But Molly was a very matter-of-fact kind of woman. Sure she was kind and caring when that was needed but she was also one to cut right through the bull-shit and she certainly wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

"What are you planning to do about this, now that it has gotten completely out of hand?"

Ginny couldn't look at her, she tilted her head up, staring at a crack in the corner of the ceiling trying to keep her breathing even and stop the tears from coming to her eyes. Her mother was holding her accountable for all of it.

"Ginevra, look at me and tell me what you are going to do," Molly was not trying to be mean, but she wasn't going to be soft either.

There was that tone again and she had to look at her mother. The movement of her head caused a tear to roll down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away before responding, "I don't know."

She said it so softly Molly could barely hear it, "speak up!"

"I don't know! I don't know, I don't know! Okay?" Ginny spat fiercely in a tone that she had never before taken with her mother. She quickly realized her mistake when she saw the look in the older witch's eyes.

"You will not speak to me like that young lady!"

"Young lady? Young lady? Mother I am not a child! Stop treating me like one!" Ginny had stood up so quickly that her chair crashed to the floor and she slammed her fists on the table.

Molly did not waiver in her resolve, "I will treat you like a child as long as you continue to act like one not sit your ass back down in that chair." She cleared her throat harshly prompting Ginny to right her chair and take a seat before she continued, "So you don't know what to do, well then tell me this, what have you done so far?"

The younger woman did not know what her mother meant by this and just looked back at her with a blank expression and shrugged her shoulders.

Molly was growing tired of her daughter's refusal to answer her questions and narrowed her eyes and exhaled sharply out her nose, "fine, I will be more clear. What did Hermione say when you told her about the paper?" She was met with another vacant stare, "because I assume that is where you went. To tell her."

"She had already seen it. Not much to say. Obviously, I am back here aren't I?" Ginny was being very flippant, she was beyond caring, she was numb.

"Ahh, I see," Molly's tone softened as she leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her tea. Ginny was snapped out of her trance by the sudden change in her mother's voice and glared up at the woman. "You really are a cocky little shit sometimes Ginny."

The younger woman couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother was really going to kick her when she was down. Her own mother. She felt the tears filling her eyes and she bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"You thought she would come back with you, didn't you?" Molly was just shaking her head back and forth looking at her daughter.

"Of course I did! Why wouldn't I have thought that? Everyone already bloody knows we might as well be together. I don't understand!" Ginny was starting to crack a bit.

Molly started to take a small amount of pity on her daughter and reached for the woman's hand, "Ginny dear, I am not trying to hurt you more, I am just trying to put things in perspective."

Ginny scoffed at what her mother said and chocked out, "yeah? Well this certainly isn't making me feel any better."

Molly's firmer tone returned and she squeezed Ginny's hand roughly, "look at the facts, beyond what you are feeling. Think of how Hermione is feeling right now."

"This is happening to me too! I'm hurting too! I love her and she loves me, why can't we just hurt together?"

"This is your problem! This is why you are in this mess! You are being too selfish, even now. You just went to Australia, expecting Hermione to come back with you because it was what YOU wanted. Did you think about what she wanted? Did you even remember that her dad was sick?"

This was exactly what Hermione had said to her and no she hadn't thought about it.

"Not to mention how your children would respond to the two of you just carrying on with one another as if it nothing were wrong. You haven't even talked to them, it's bad enough the way they found out, no need to rub it in their faces further."

Molly just kept hitting her lower below the belt.

"Plus, if I were her, I don't know that I would be so quick to forget what you did, forgetting everything the way you did."

Ginny winced, she knew when she had told Molly this bit that she had been ashamed of her daughter, hearing the disappointment in her voice the second time around hurt worse.

Then it all hit her like a bludger to the face. How could she have been so incredibly thick as to think Hermione would have come back with her? How could she have not even asked the woman about how her father was doing? Had she really been as self serving as Hermione and now her mother accused her of being?

Hermione certainly didn't owe Ginny any type of kindness after everything that had come to light. She had lied repeatedly. She had left her without so much as an explanation. She had reduced their relationship to a meaningless fling. She had flaunted her happy union with Harry in the woman's face. She had even gone further to disgrace what they had by having every memory of it taken out of her head. And then after all that, when the moment had suited her, she had the sheer audacity to confess everything to Hermione and expect her to welcome her back with open arms.

The truth was Hermione had tried to get away. Since Ginny had been awaked from her emotional coma so to speak, she had been pushing the older witch to her breaking point. Ginny had been the one to push all the flirting, the one that went as so far as too sweep the woman off her feet, literally, into the air on her broom forcing the brunette into intimate contact. Then, when Hermione proceeded to remove herself from the situation yet again, Ginny followed and pulled her into a kiss. Hermione still resisted so Ginny hexed the poor woman into unwilling compliance. Sure Hermione proceeded to make wild, passionate love to her upon being released from the body bind spell but Ginny could imagine that twenty years of pent up sexual frustration could do that too a person. Even before all that had transpired over the Christmas holiday Ginny looked back and saw herself doing all the little things that she knew were sure to rile the older witch, the touches, the glances, the winks.

And now here they were, opposite ends of the Earth, alone, without one another, directly contrary to all of the red head's intentions.

"Ginny, Ginny?" She heard her mother's voice, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She felt like a horrid person. "Now, it seems you have a better grasp on where you stand in all this."

"None of this would have happened if it weren't for me. If I had just stayed with Hermione from the beginning none of this…" but she began to trail off.

"Listen to me, what is done, is done. Where you are going from here is what is important now.

"It's true though. I am the only one to blame."

"Stop it! You need to move forward."

"Well I am fresh out of ideas on what to do. Do you have any thoughts? Have you ever monumentally ruined everyone in your entire family's lives?" The panic was coming back and Ginny was out of her seat once again.

"You will get through this, just calm down."

"I can't calm down Mum! You've just pointed out to me what a complete and utter jerk I have been, not that I didn't already know and unless you have any pertinent advice that can actually help me rather then tear me down further I think we are done here." This was more than she could take. She needed to get out, she needed air. She wasn't really thinking, something she rarely did when she was upset. She made for the door and she thought she could feel her mother grabbing for the back of her robs but she shrugged the woman off. She ran to the broom shed, grabbed the first one she found and was in the air before Molly could stop her.

Molly instantly regretted being so harsh on her daughter knowing that she was very irrational when she was upset and prone to put her self in dangerous situations. However at the same time Ginny had needed to hear what she said, she had been arrogant and selfish. Molly had been very conflicted with this whole ordeal. Obviously her little girl, who was she had to keep reminding herself a grown woman, was in a lot of pain. But now of course so was her son Ron. Not to mention that Harry had always been like a son to her and he was hurting and Hermione who was just as much a part of the family was too. And all her grandchildren that were caught up in this completely against their will. What was the solution? Even someone as wise and experienced as Molly Weasley had no easy answers. Naturally she wanted Ginny to be happy but at the expense of everyone else? She had her suspicions about her daughter and Hermione way back when but would it really have been better for everyone if they had stayed together then? She wasn't sure.


	34. Chapter 33

Author's Note: Okay, okay so this chapter is a little bit longer. I hope it is not too cheesy there at the end but what can I say. Obviously this is a work of fiction but I am trying my best to keep it as realistic and plausible as I can. I don't want anyone to worry though because I am a girl that loves a happy ending but yes, we've got a long way to go before we get there. Again my many thinks to those of you that continue to comment, favorite and follow this story, I continue to be shocked at the response. I'm especially grateful to all my repeat commenters, I love you all! You are the ones that keep me going. :]

Chapter 33

Weeks passed with no real change in the situation. Hermione was still in Australia helping her mother get everything in order to close the Grangers' dental practice. Ginny was spending most of her time locked in her room at the Burrow. The children had made no attempts to contact their parents. Ron was still staying with Harry.

Ron had actually taken a leave of absence from being an Auror, well a forced leave of absence. Had Harry not been his boss he probably would have been fired on the spot. There had been an incident where Ron had used "excessive force" to apprehend a dark wizard they were pursuing. The man was still in the secure ward at St. Mungo's and would be for quite some time before he could be transferred to Azkaban. Harry had contested with the minister that the wizard they'd been searching for deserved everything he got and worse and that Ron should be commended for apprehending him so quickly. But the minister reminded him that this was not wartime and that the laws did apply and that disciplinary action needed to be taken. Harry didn't have the heart to fire his best mate, especially given their current situation, so he suggested he just take some time off until he could smooth things over.

The papers naturally went crazy over Ron's outburst at work, especially Rita Skeeter. She was in heaven with this whole Weasley/Potter sex scandal and was coming out with new material almost every day. Granted 99.9% of it was complete rubbish but since when did that matter? Which was exactly why Ginny spent most of her time locked away. The only time she would emerge was at night to go flying. She had a received an owl a few days after her return from Australia from the team manager of the Holyhead Harpies saying that they were still very much expecting her to join the team this spring despite all the recent happenings. Ginny had been afraid they would rescind the offer with her new sullied reputation but the team manager was quick to remind her that the quidditch league would go out of business if they let go all off the players who had their sexual affairs talked about in the papers. Not that that had made Ginny feel any better but at least she still had quidditch to look forward to so she poured any bit of energy she had into that. Often she would return from flying until dawn, always wind burnt and frost bitten, then she would lock herself away for the rest of the day. Of course Molly disapproved greatly thinking she needed to be focusing her efforts on fixing her family but her daughter's stubbornness only seemed to get worse the more she pushed her so she eventually gave up trying.

Despite not hearing from the affected children directly, there were still plenty of Weasleys at Hogwarts that were talking to their parent so updates did come often. Ginny did find solace in the fact that her kids had so many cousins that they weren't being picked on as much had they if been on their own. That however did not mean they were doing well. Louis Weasley, Bill and Fleur's son, had written home saying James, Albus and Lily had become very withdrawn from everyone, hardly spending any time with anyone outside themselves. But Hermione's children certainly weren't faring any better. Poor Hugo seemed to be taking the brunt of it simply because he didn't have the crowd of Weasleys protecting him all the times. Another distressing piece of news was that Rose had quit the quidditch team, claiming she wanted to be nothing at all like her Aunt Ginny, whom she had always looked up to.

Even though she wasn't entirely ready to admit all of her mistakes and fully apologize to the woman, Ginny thought it was up to her to keep Hermione in the loop because she knew no one else would. She wasn't really on speaking terms with her parents, or anyone really, but had always been good at eavesdropping on her parents, so she would write to Hermione any time any news about the children reached her and of course about Ron. Ginny never heard back from Hermione.

One morning, after a particularly intense night of flying Ginny heard a soft tapping on her window. She begrudgingly opened one eye and saw an owl perched on her windowsill. She immediately sprung from her bed, her heart racing thinking it was a letter from Hermione but it immediately sank when she saw the official Hogwarts seal on the document. Given the stationary she figured it wasn't from her children either, another disappointment.

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_Please come see me this morning at 9:30 for a meeting regarding your daughter Lily. I have arranged through the Floo Network for the Burrow to be connected with my office at precisely that time._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Ginny panicked. What was wrong with her daughter? Was she hurt? Surely not, there would have been more detail if it had been urgent or serious right? She glanced over at the clock and it was 8:45. She calmed a bit. If something were terribly wrong her presence would have been requested immediately. Ginny wondered if she should owl Harry but she figured he would have been notified already and probably didn't want to talk to her. Though she loathed the thought of getting out of bed after not having slept the potential to see her daughter, and maybe even her sons, motivated her to get ready.

Ginny got out of bed and rummaged around the room for the cleanest clothes she could find and made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and groaned. She looked like hell, complete and utter hell. She tried to remember when the last time was that she took a shower and she couldn't remember which probably wasn't a good sign. Between that, not sleeping and nearly freezing herself to death every night she certainly didn't look like her usual gorgeous self. Not that she needed to look good for anyone but she at least needed to pull herself together for Lily.

The red head emerged from the bathroom 30 minutes later looking as well as she could manage. Not much could be done about the bags under her eyes or her red, frostbitten skin but at least she was clean and appeared presentable enough. She grabbed her wand from her room and sneaked down to the kitchen, wanting to avoid her mother at all costs.

"Hold it Ginevra, where do you think your going?" Molly Weasley came from out of nowhere and blocked Ginny's path to the fireplace.

"Mum, I really don't have time for this," the younger witch said trying to side step her mother.

"Like hell you don't have time. I think I have been plenty patient with you these last few weeks. I haven't complained about your late night flying, or your refusal to do anything productive to help your situation. But I am still your mother and the least you can do is show me some respect," Molly stood firm not allowing her daughter to pass.

Ginny swallowed hard, she owed her mother something. "Mum, I am going to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall owled me saying I need to meet her about Lily. I don't know what it is about but I need to go."

"And Harry? Will he be there?"

"I haven't spoken to him about it but I am sure he was contacted too, Lily is after all his daughter," Ginny hadn't meant to sound sarcastic but was starting to get anxious about this meeting. "Mum, I'm sorry, I just really need to get going."

"Fine," Molly said moving out of her way. "I expect a full report when you return however. And I will not tolerate any more moping either. Agreed?"

"Yes Mum." Ginny stopped and pulled the woman into a tight hug. "Thank you, for everything. I know I've been a right little shit but I know you are right and I need to start taking responsibility for all this."

"Good luck Gin."

Ginny grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the hearth, the clock indicated it was 9:30 and she shouted "Hogwarts Headmistress's Office!"

The flash of green light caused Minerva McGonagall to look up from her desk. Ginny Potter stepped tentatively into her office dusting herself off.

"Mrs. Potter, please have a seat. I am glad you received my owl." Minerva stood up and pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

"Thank you Professor, and please it's Ginny. You have known me far too long to call me Mrs. Potter." She actually choked over the name; she certainly didn't feel like 'Mrs. Potter.' Ginny looked around the office, "so what is going on with Lily, or should we wait for Harry to arrive."

"Mrs. P- Ginny, Harry isn't coming. Lily wanted me to contact you with this matter and for the time being leave her father out of it. Considering your current home situation, I thought it best to respect her wishes."

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat waiting for the woman to continue. The only spark of hope she held on to was that her daughter had wanted her and not her dad. Of course she immediately felt bad again at the thought of taking something away from Harry, something he certainly didn't deserve.

"Which brings me to why we are here. Now, as you can imagine your children have had a bit of a difficult time lately, and a certain amount of acting out is to be expected but this most recent incident surprised even me."

So her children had been acting out at school? Excellent, Ginny was feeling better by the second.

"I will get to the point, Lily had a physical altercation with another student this morning in the great hall."

Ginny's jaw dropped. Lily? Her sweet little Lily? "Wh-What exactly did she do? Is she hurt?"

"No, she is not hurt, the other student didn't attempt to retaliate. Some words were exchanged and Lily hit the other student in the eye. Quite forcefully I might add."

She couldn't believe it. Lily had punched someone. In the face.

"I don't understand. Lily would never do something like that. Is the other student ok? Who was it if I may ask?" Ginny was stammering, still in shock.

"Yes she is fine. Mrs. Potter the other student was Rose Weasley."

The blows just kept coming. The thought of her daughter hitting anyone was already hard enough to expect but the fact that it was her own cousin, a girl who she looked up to as an older sister, a girl who was only two years older but quite a bit stronger and more athletic and could have easily beat her into the ground, was all the more shocking.

"Rose? Rose? She hit Rose? Why in Merlin's name would she do something like that?"

"Like I mentioned before the girls exchanged some words which led to your daughter's actions. I feel it would be best if I had Lily explain everything to you herself." Ginny simply nodded in agreement.

Minerva got up from her desk and walked to the office door. Lily had been waiting just outside, "Miss Potter you may come in now. I will give you two some time to talk things over." The headmistress held the door open for the young girl before excusing herself from the room. Ginny saw her daughter enter, looking at the floor, and all she wanted to was run to her and hold her in her arms. But she didn't. She had no idea what the girl was feeling towards her at the moment.

"Lily? Lily are you ok?" Without realizing it, tears had come to Ginny's eyes. The little red head looked up, her own face streaked red from crying.

"Mama, I'm so sorry," Lily choked out. Ginny couldn't take it any more and closed the distance between the in three long strides, bent to her level and wrapped her shaking daughter in her arms.

"Oh baby it's ok, it's ok. Shh, don't cry, Mama's here. I'm here." Ginny couldn't stop herself from crying as she hugged her daughter. They stayed like that a few minutes in the embrace before Lily pulled away. Ginny wiped away her own tears and smiled at her daughter. She decided she wasn't going to question the girl, she'd let her talk in her own time.

"I hit Rose," was all she said, looking away from her mother's eyes. Ginny reached for her daughter's hands and squeezed them lightly. Apparently it gave the girl a little bit of courage to continue, "but I only did it because she said some very mean things and I don't know I just go so mad I couldn't take it and before I knew it I had hit her in the face. I'm really sorry, really truly."

So her mild mannered daughter had inherited a touch of the Weasley temper after all, not that that was a good thing. Certainly not in this instance. Ginny cleared her throat a little, "Lily, you know it is never right to hit someone. But what did Rose say to you to make you do it?"

The girl shook her head side to side and her eyes were getting wet again, "Mama I don't want to say. I don't want to make you sad again."

"Oh Honey, it is ok. I won't be sad, you can tell me." Ginny was getting choked up again at the thought of her daughter trying to protect her after everything she had just brought on the family.

"I don't think Rose meant to say it, she's had a hard time too so don't get mad at her okay?" Ginny couldn't help but smile at the girl as she nodded in agreement. "We were sitting next to each other at breakfast and some boys were trying to get Rose angry, talking ab-about y-y-you and Aunt Hermione. They said they had heard how much she was like you and since Aunt Hermione was her mum that Rose had to be a-a" Lily was really struggling with her words, Ginny gave her hands another squeeze forcing herself to stop her on tears from falling, "a les-lesbian. And so she stood up and turned around and yelled at them to not talk about her mother like that and that she was absolutely nothing like her aunt, well you." Lily paused again to take a deep breath but then all the words she didn't want to say just came pouring out, "she, she said that you had obviously put some sort of spell on her mum and that's when I stood up and said that you hadn't. And she told me to stay out of it and I said no and that I wouldn't let her talk about you like that.

"Then Rose said that if it weren't for my slut of a mother that we would still have our families and that no once would be sad and that it was all your fault and that she would never be the whore you were. I-I didn't know what I was doing but I just hit her as hard as I could in the eye and she shut up. She-she didn't do anything but stand there and look at me and everyone else was looking at me. Hugo got up from the Ravenclaw table and ran over to Rose but she shoved him away and ran out from the great hall. That's when Headmistress came and she took me here."

Ginny could tell how hard it had been for her daughter to tell her all that, to rat out her cousin and even just to repeat the things that had been said. Lily just hung her head, clearly ashamed for what had happened and Ginny didn't really know how to respond. How could she explain her situation to her 11-year-old daughter? She didn't blame Rose, she had every right to be upset and she certainly didn't blame Lily either. She hated that it had gotten to the point that her children and Hermione's were starting to turn on one another; Ginny knew the only way they'd get through this was with their family at their sides.

"Lily, I'm not mad at you, or at Rose." The girl still wouldn't meet her eyes. Ginny gently tilted her daughter's head up with her had under her chin, "baby look at me. I'm sorry that you've had to go through all of this. Rose was right though, it is my fault and I have to take responsibility here."  
"No Mama! It's not your fault-" Lily started but Ginny shook her head and cut her off.

"Yes, Lily. It is. I- I don't know how to explain this to you really but I am going to try ok?" Lily nodded. "I love your father very, very much, for so many different reasons. He is a very good man and an excellent dad to you and your brothers. With out him I wouldn't have you or James or Albus and for that I am very grateful, you have no idea." Ginny stopped, the lump hardening in her throat, the tears damming in her eyes ready to flow forth.

Now it was Lily's turn to squeeze her mother's hands, "Mama? Were you sad all summer because of Aunt Hermione? Because you love her more than you love dad?"

Dammit, how was Ginny supposed to answer? The girl was 11 for gods' sakes. "Yes honey I was. But your mum did something very stupid a long time ago. Way before you or your brothers were born, before dad and I were married, before Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were married, I fell in love with my best friend. But I was too afraid of what everyone else would think so I broke her heart. And I loved your dad, I did, I do but not the same but I wanted to be happy with him so I forgot everything about Aunt Hermione and me. But something happened to make me remember." Ginny tried desperately to collect herself.

"Right before summer? When you cut your thumb in the kitchen, is that when you remembered?" Lily asked remembering her mother's total breakdown, all Ginny could do was shake her head yes. The girl squeezed her mother's hands harder, "Mama, I don't want you to be sad like that anymore."

Ginny couldn't get over how incredibly mature her daughter was being, how strong, how sensitive, how caring. It made her feel so proud to call her her own yet so guilty at the same time.

"I know baby, and I don't want to be sad either but what I did hurt a lot of people. Your dad, your Uncle Ron, you, your brothers and cousins and grandma and grandpa and even Aunt Hermione."

"Do you wish you'd never hurt Aunt Hermione in the first place? Do-do you wish you'd been with her all along?" Lily had a hard time asking her mother this, knowing what it meant.

This was exactly the question Ginny had been dreading from the beginning. She looked straight into her daughter's eyes and said, "no. I don't. I know that may be hard for you to understand. I certainly wish I had thought things through better before acting on anything but I don't wish that I stayed with Aunt Hermione from the beginning." Lily started to cry again, just slightly. "I would never, in a million years, go back and change that because then I wouldn't have you or your brothers and I couldn't live with that."

Lily was of course extremely bright and intuitive for her age so she stopped her mother saying, "but you would have been happier. And you never would have known about me or James or Albus so it wouldn't have mattered, and none of this would have ever happened and Dad would be happy and Uncle Ron would be happy and Aunt Hermione and Grandma and Grandpa. You wouldn't have known us so what would it have mattered?"

Ginny's heart broke at these words. Lily was shaking and bawling at this point so her mother hugged her as hard as she could. "What I'm saying baby is that things, no matter how crazy they may seem at the time, things happen for a reason. You may be able to control your own fate to some degree but I firmly believe that some things are supposed to happen to us no matter what. You and your brothers were meant to happen to me, I know that. I partly knew it back then, some part of me told me I had to be with your dad and I am very glad I listened. I know it is beyond confusing for someone your age, hell even my age, but I don't want you for a second to think that my life would have been better with out you in it. I love the three of you more than anything, which is why all of this is so hard. Because this isn't just my life, it is everyone's."

Lily had calmed a bit in her mother's embrace and pulled back a bit to look her in the eye, "do you think you are meant to be with Aunt Hermione?"

Ginny just looked back at her smiling weakly, "Yes baby, I do."

"Than why aren't you with her now then? Hugo says she's been in Australia." Ginny looked slightly confused at this, and Lily picked up on it, "Rose and James have been stopping us from writing to you and dad because they're angry still but Hugo had a friend of his from Ravenclaw take his letters to the owlry and has been writing to his parents. So if you're meant to be with her, then why aren't you?"

Still not entirely believing this was how her daughter was choosing to respond to this, but still very thankful for it, she replied, "it's not that easy-"

"Why not? You love her right?" Ginny nodded, "She makes you happy right?" Again Ginny nodded, trying to get a word in but was cut off, "And if you think your supposed to be with her then why not?"

"Oh Merlin Lily, I wish it could be as simple as that but not everyone is going to take this as well as you are. Not everyone is as unfailingly kind and compassionate as you are being to me and my actions have hurt a lot of people, and I don't expect those people to forgive me. Like your dad. Even Aunt Hermione."

Lily just looked at her mother with so much warmth and tenderness Ginny thought she could just burst, "Mama, Dad is unhappy when you are unhappy. James, Albus and I are unhappy when you and dad are unhappy. I think that you and Dad are unhappy when we are unhappy. And I'm sure it's the same for Rose and Hugo and their parents. So, if someone doesn't start being happy soon then well, I guess we'll all be unhappy forever."

She couldn't help it, Ginny just let out a hearty, wet laugh that put a smile on both their faces. She hugged her daughter again, "Oh Lily, you are simply amazing you know that? How did you get to be so wise?"

"Easy, I have an amazing family."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Hermione had been spending most of her days at her parents' dental practice. They had decided to sell the practice to a young man who had just graduated from dental school and while her mother was busy getting him adjusted, Hermione's responsibility was to sort through all the patient files. Hermione was very thankful for the distraction and threw herself into the work. When she wasn't at her parent's office she was at home with her father. Mr. Granger had been doing much better since his heart attack but the doctors still wanted him to take it easy for a while.

About a week after the "scandal" hit the papers, Hermione had received an owl and much to her delight it was from her son Hugo. She hadn't expected anything so soon after what Ginny had told her about the children but was so relieved when she saw Hugo's letter. Apparently James and Rose had been the most put off by the whole thing, Albus was mostly confused and indifferent but Lily and Hugo hadn't wanted to break off contact with their parents. Hugo had said in his first letter that James and Rose were physically preventing them from contacting their parents so he had to have a Ravenclaw friend send all his letters. Hermione of course couldn't blame James and Rose for their anger but still thought it was rather selfish of them to prevent the others from writing.

With England being quite a ways from Australia, Hermione only received letters every week or so and she was sure her letters didn't always reach her son before he sent the next one, but she didn't care. She was just happy that one of her children didn't hate her. It became obvious from his letters that Hugo and Lily had discussed their mothers' "relationship" at length. Hermione read that Lily had observed her mother crying on multiple occasions over the summer, the worst of which had been when they were making cookies and Ginny had cut her thumb. Though it didn't make her happy that Ginny had been so upset, Hermione was still somewhat glad that the woman had such a strong reaction to her memory returning.

The tone of Hugo's letters really surprised Hermione. Never were they accusatory or mean spirited as she would have expected, but they were kind and understanding, like he had always known of his mother's true affections and was almost relieved that she had admitted them. It was almost more than she could handle from her 12-year-old son. He had gone on to say that Rose wasn't taking it well, obviously, but that she would get over it. Hermione wasn't happy to hear that her daughter had quit the quidditch team knowing how much it had meant to the girl. She did however get the distinct impression that Rose wasn't so much mad at her as she was at her Aunt Ginny and even maybe at Ron. She couldn't understand the anger at Ginny but not at Ron, she thought it was very unfair of Rose but Hugo would never elaborate. But the overall gist of Hugo's letter were that Hermione was basically being told that she needed to do what her heart told her. The only problem was that she was more confused than ever. That and it was somewhat disconcerting to get relationship advice from your preteen son, especially in a matter as complicated as this. Hugo also said that he had been writing to his dad but he never said what about and Hermione could only imagine if they were along the same lines as her letters Ron would not be very pleased.

Hermione had also been receiving letters from Ginny, to which she never replied. They were basically updates on the kids, it seemed Ginny was not being contacted first hand by anyone and was certainly unaware that Hugo was able to write to his parents. Hermione appreciated that the red haired witch wanted to keep her informed but she just couldn't bring herself to write her back, not even to tell her about Hugo. She thought maybe the act was a little selfish but then she remembered all the selfish things that Ginny had done.

Hermione's emotions were all over the place concerning the woman. She loved her, she loved her more than another person had ever loved another human being and she had for what? Twenty-seven years? But the situation was just so overwhelmingly fucked up. She never really forgave Ginny for leaving her in the first place but if she hadn't she wouldn't have her two wonderful children. She certainly didn't forgive her for forgetting their whole relationship and she was pretty sure she couldn't. Then, when Ginny had remembered she did everything the throw herself at Hermione basically forcing the older witch to eventually cave in her resolve. Nothing had been done on Hermione's terms, something that she definitely hated. Hermione lived to be in control and loathed the idea of being manipulated, even by the woman of her dreams.

So what was she going to do? What kind of fucked up, twisted fate was in store for her? Despite the anger she felt towards Ginny, Hermione desperately wanted to be near her. To touch her. To kiss her. To wake up every morning in her arms. But at what cost? That was something she couldn't wrap her head around. Here was her son, telling her to be with his Aunt, an entirely awkward situation but then there was her daughter who would probably shit a brick at the thought. And Ron, oh Ron. It was his sister, a woman he was always somewhat jealous of. She had been lying to him their entire relationship. Even before she physically got together with Ginny that last fateful year at Hogwarts, it had always really been the female Weasley that Hermione wanted. She knew it as well then as she did now. She made herself believe that she wanted Ron, because that was what was right and expected but it had always been Ginny. Always.

Hermione was going through some files at the office when the phone on the desk rang. "Granger Dental, this is Hermione speaking."

"Hermione, it's Dad. I, I just got a very interesting phone call from your sister-in-law. I couldn't quite understand her but I think she said she was coming here, so you may want to come home," Mr. Granger said uncomfortably. He had been informed of all the details when Hermione's mother thought his heart was strong enough to handle it but obviously anything concerning his daughter's "love life" was a bit unsettling for him. Plus he didn't really get the impression that Hermione was ready to speak with Ginny.

"Um- yeah ok. I'll be right there. I'll just 'pop' over in a minute, don't be alarmed by the noise, okay dad?" Hermione didn't want to say the word apparate in front of all the dental patients but she didn't know if she had time to drive over. She could imagine how Ginny had been on the phone not knowing how they work exactly, the thought bringing the tiniest of smiles to her lips.

Hermione hung up the phone, told the other receptionist that she needed to go home to help her father and the let her mother know that she wouldn't be back for the rest of the day but it's nothing urgent so she didn't need to worry. Hermione was talking really fast and was obviously nervous so the receptionist didn't quite believe her that the female Dr. Granger didn't need to be concerned about anything but said she'd pass on the message none the less.

Hermione walked outside and around the parking lot to behind the building to apparate out of site. She appeared in her living room and despite the warning her father jumped slightly off the couch and grabbed his chest.

"Dad! Are you okay? I'm sorry! I would have done it outside but I didn't know who was around," Hermione rushed to her father.

"Calm down, I'm fine. The jump was more of a reflex, I knew you were coming. Sheesh, between you and your mother you would think I was going to fall apart at any moment," Mr. Granger smiled warmly at his daughter. "I'm sorry about, um, about her coming. I really didn't know what she was saying on the phone, she was shouting then whispering and pressing buttons so it was beeping. I'm pretty sure she said she was coming and I couldn't really tell her no. I wasn't sure if you even wanted to see her. But I also didn't know if it were urgent or about the kids so I just said ok."

Hermione put her hand on her dad's shoulder to reassure him, "no Dad, it's ok. I need to see her anyway. I think we've let too much time to go by without starting to work things out. I may need to go back to England, I can't avoid Ron forever."

"Well I think that would be alright. I can help your mom at the office, she may not want me seeing the patients but certainly my heart is strong enough to sit at the desk and sort through files." He winked in his daughter's direction and suddenly there was a knock at the front door. "Ah, well if that is who I think it is I will excuse myself to my study. Good luck!"

Mr. Granger got up and kissed his kneeling daughter on the top of her head. "Thanks," Hermione stood up and walked to the door. Instinctively she glanced at the mirror on the wall and straightened herself out. She took one deep breath and opened the door. Ginny looked like she hadn't slept or even eaten in days, and she skin had a raw appearance to it, Hermione assumed from flying in the cold. But still, she was gorgeous, at least to Hermione.

"Ginny, please come in," the brunette witch held the door and stepped to the side. She wanted to wrap the woman in her arms but resisted the urge.

Ginny took a step inside, not meeting her companion's gaze, "I'm sorry for coming on such short notice. I called from just outside the Floo station down town, before I got in a cab. Those felly-tones or whatever are still a mystery to me. I wanted to apologize to your dad if I scared him."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the red haired witch, "it is ok. He's fine. How about we sit down, do you want tea or anything? Maybe something stronger?" The brunette winked but Ginny simply shook her head no, still clearly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about how things were left between us when you were last here, I just-"

But Ginny cut her off, "no Hermione. I'm sorry. I never should have expected you to come back with me. It was selfish and stupid of me, especially not even asking about your dad, who I am glad is at home now, he must be doing better."

Who had done it, neither woman was sure but they noticed that they were holding each other's hands. Hermione nodded warmly at Ginny, "yes he is doing much better. He's probably nearly a hundred percent but Mum is still very cautious, understandably." She reached up to gently touch the red head's face, letting her fingers lightly trace over her chapped skin, "it look like you've been flying out in the cold a bit too much." Ginny closed her eyes and turned her cheek into the woman's hand, relishing the touch. Hermione continued her voice dripping with concern, "and you don't look like you have been sleeping well, or eating for that matter. Why do you insist on doing this to yourself?" Ginny had always been one to not take care of herself when she was upset or troubled unlike Hermione who was more logical and knew it wouldn't do anyone any good to let herself go.

"Ha," a small chuckle escaped from Ginny's lips as she turned Hermione's hand over in hers and softly ran her finger tips over the pink scar on the inside of the brunette's wrist, "that seems kind of funny coming from you."

Both women looked up and deep into each other's eyes, unspoken understanding flowing between them. Instinctively they both leaned forward slightly but Hermione stopped suddenly and sat straight up.

"Um, Ginny. I'm glad you came, I think there are some things we need to discuss but was there a particular reason for this visit?"

The red head sat back up too and cleared her throat, "uh yes. Well I'm not sure what all you know about what have been going on with our children. I know I've updated you as best I could and Lily told me Hugo had been writing you-"

"You've spoken to Lily then?" Hermione cut her off, "I mean, yes Hugo has been writing to me and thank you for the updates, please continue with what you were saying."

"Well, I was called down to Hogwarts yesterday morning. I would have come straight here afterward but the time difference in all I thought I'd wait. Anyway, I was called in because well Lily, she um, she punched Rose in the face." Ginny rushed over these last few words, not sure how Hermione would respond. Much to her surprise the older witch laughed. And laughed harder.

"Lily? Your little Lily? Punched Rose? My Rose? Who is like twice her size?" Hermione could hardly get the words out, the image in her head was too funny. But she suddenly snapped out of it and panicked, "oh Merlin! What did Rose do to Lily? Did she hurt her? Oh Ginny, I'm-"

"No, no it's ok. Rose didn't hurt Lily. She didn't touch her. Rose was just saying some things that Lily didn't like so she hit her. Rose ran away." Ginny knew that explanation wouldn't suffice but she didn't want to continue.

"Okay, well Ginny you're going to have to elaborate, what was said?"

The red head took a deep breath before going further, "some boys were picking on Rose, about us and basically called her a lesbian. So, she told them she wasn't and that you weren't either and that everything was my fault. That's when Lily stepped in and said it wasn't all my fault and well, Rose called me a name and Lily punched her."

Hermione still wouldn't accept the explanation, "what did she say exactly?"

"Hermione, it really doesn't matter, I don't really disagree with Rose and Lily got detention, she know better than to hit someone, why don't we just-"

"Ginevra, tell me what was said. Word for word."

"Right. Okay so these boys called Rose a lesbian because since her mother is and since she is so much like me she must be. So she defended you, saying that I had put a love spell on you, which was the point Lily interjected and then Rose went on to say that I was a slut and that I ruined our families and yeah. Lily punched her."

Hermione gasped and put her hands up to her mouth, "no! Rose didn't actually say that did she? I thought I taught her better than that!" Reaching for Ginny's hands again she continued, "well I don't blame Lily for hitting her then. At least Rose had the sense not to hit her back. Ginny, I'm so sorry, you know I don't share my daughter's feelings right?"

Ginny stood up suddenly though and paced about the room, "don't you though? Maybe not about the part about me putting a spell on you or whatever but the part about me being the one the ruined our lives? And don't say no, because I know it's true. It was me. I need to take responsibility for all this, I do. I've done a lot of shit to you and you didn't deserve it and I may not even deserve you. But Hermione, know this, I love you, I love you more than I think you can even imagine and I know it's because of me that this is all fucked up but I know I am supposed to be with you. And I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to make everything up to you. You and I are meant to be together, even my 11-year-old daughter can see it. So this time I'm not leaving here with out you, not now, not ever again. I know we have a long way to go, and a lot of stuff to work out with everyone but we are going to do it together."

Hermione was still sitting on the couch, taking in everything that Ginny had just said. She knew that it would take her some time to get over certain things that had been done but she also knew her heart would never fully mend without Ginny being in her life. The red head saw the love in Hermione's eyes and rushed back to the couch and took her in her arms. She held her tight to her, never wanting to let go. She felt Hermione pushing her back slightly, she didn't want to let her but when she did she realized she had only wanted break away enough to kiss her.

Ginny felt the brunette witch's lips on her own. It wasn't one of those fiery, passionate kisses but it was strong enough to feel the meaning behind it. It was a kiss filled with love and tenderness, yes the desire and want was there too, but that's not what this was about. It was understanding. It was hope. It was everything that Ginny had needed precisely at that moment.

"I love you too Ginny. I can't forgive you for everything right now but I also can't deny that some of this is my fault too. I know I need to be with you and that we are going to have to work this together." Hermione had pulled out of the kiss but continued holding Ginny as she spoke, stroking her hair. "I already told my father that we had let this go on too long and that I would be returning to England with you so we can start getting out lives back in order."

Ginny was crying again but these tears were not shed in sadness. She felt genuinely happy for the first time in weeks. She didn't let go. And she wouldn't ever again.


	36. Chapter 35

Author's Note: Hello all! I know it has been a couple of days with out an update and I am sorry. I would like to say I have been overly busy but that would be a lie. In truth much of my time on the computer has been spent reading instead of writing so again, I apologize. Special thanks again to everyone who continues to comment, especially those of you that have been with me since the beginning! I've never written anything like this before and certainly not in this type of forum that allows so many different people to comment on it and I must say it feels pretty damn good to have my work so appreciated. :]

Chapter 35

Ginny and Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon getting Hermione's things in order. They had decided to stay through dinner that way they could fill Mrs. Granger in on everything. Not that they really had a clue what they were going to do.

"Dear? Hermione? I'm home! Where is everyone?" Mrs. Granger walked through the front door fumbling with her purse and she looked up to see Ginny coming down the stairs. The older woman suddenly became a bit more rigid and a coolness came to her voice, "oh, hello. I take it you were the reason my daughter left the office early?"

"Hello Mrs. Granger. Yes, I'm afraid I may have frightened your husband a bit on the telephone earlier." Ginny replied sensing the iciness of the other woman. She thought about turning back up the stairs to find Hermione but stayed put.

Mrs. Granger was a sensible woman. She was calm, even, collected. She never raised her voice or was anything other than extremely polite. But right in this moment she wanted to close the distance between her and the red haired witch at slap her across her pretty little face. Mrs. Granger had in fact been in full support of Hermione's decision to leave Ron and be with Ginny upon her daughter's initial disclosure of the subject but then she got all the details. How Ginny had left her with out any explanation and went back to Harry. How she told Harry that what she had had with Hermione was nothing. How she had every memory of their relationship removed. Basically how she had only ever looked out for her own interests and never for Hermione's. So now, now she wasn't very fond of the red head that stood before her. And on top of all of that, she had scared her husband who was in a very fragile state at the moment!

Ginny was saved by Hermione, "Gin did you see where my- oh, hi Mum, I didn't hear you come in." The brunette witch immediately saw the evil glare her mother was casting in Ginny's direction "is everything ok here?"

"Of course dear, everything is fine. I'm just curious as to what your friend is doing here," Mrs. Granger's tone had not softened.

"Mum, I think it is time I head back to England. Try to get everything back in order. Rose is not handling things very well, as you can imagine, and hiding away in Australia isn't solving anything." Hermione had made her way down the stairs, passed Ginny and was now standing next to her mother.

Mrs. Granger leaned into her daughter's, lowering her voice, "are you sure this is what _you_ want?"

"Of course it is," was all Hermione she said as she passed by her mother quickly and out of the living room.

Mrs. Granger stopped Ginny, fiercely gripping her upper arm as she tried to get by, "do not hurt her again, you understand me?"

Ginny felt a cold shiver run up her spine as Mrs. Granger's words hit her like ice. She had never thought of Hermione's mother as a force to be reckoned with, like her own mother, but hearing the tone in the older woman's voice made it very clear that Ginny did not want to cross her. The red haired witch turned and looked sincerely at Mrs. Granger, "I have no intention of leaving your daughter ever again. I love her more than I could even describe. I know the damage that I have done and the pain I've inflicted on her and the rest of my family and like I told Hermione earlier, I am going to spend everyday of the rest of my life making it up to them. No matter what I have to do."

Mrs. Granger seemed to accept the red head's words and softened her hold on her, "good. You know you're the only one that can make her happy? That she's just been existing these last twenty years with out you?"

"It's the same for me Mrs. Granger."

"I would hope so." The older woman stared deeply into Ginny's eyes, looking for any hint of doubt that might be there but she couldn't find it. "Well, you best help her finish getting her things in order. You two have a lot to accomplish."

Ginny nodded and went to find Hermione. The certainly did have a lot to accomplish.

Ron was lying on the Potters' couch, still in his pajamas despite it being close to noon. He hadn't bothered showering in days, perhaps even weeks, let alone shave. He didn't really have much in the way of facial hair so he really looked a mess with random blotches of red whiskers around his face. Since taking his leave of absence from the ministry he hadn't left the house, well Harry's house. He still hadn't been back home because he couldn't face all the memories he had there. He couldn't function; even the simplest of tasks were burdensome. Ron had been getting letters from his son Hugo and he couldn't even bring himself to respond. Not that the letters had been overly encouraging, basically telling him that he should accept who Hermione was and other bull shit like that. He loved his son dearly and certainly didn't want to take his emotional turmoil out on the boy so he thought it best to leave the letters unanswered.

Harry on the other hand was able go on as close to normal as one could expect. He went to work every day and ran the Auror department flawlessly as ever, despite the incident with Ron, which he had handled. He ignored the reporters and their endless attempts at getting him into an interview, much to Rita Skeeter's chagrin. Not that it stopped her from publishing all sorts of rubbish anyway. He rationalized that just because his wife was in love with one of his best friends, the world had not stopped and there were plenty of things that still needed to be done. Harry also knew, somewhere deep down, though he hated to admit it, that this had been coming.

Way back when he had caught Hermione and Ginny kissing at their graduation he saw something in that kiss that he knew he'd never had with Ginny, or anyone. He knew it was the truest of love, even then. But he was selfish and wanted Ginny all to himself, they were supposed to be together! She was his and that was how it was supposed to be. So when Ginny had been so quick to write it off as nothing, he went with it despite what he knew in his heart to be true.

Ron hadn't had that. He didn't know. He never knew. Harry certainly hadn't told him, knowing it would ruin him. The man who had done nothing but talk about Hermione the whole time they were away. The man who had wanted on multiple occasions to just quit Auror training to go home to her but always stayed at Harry's convincing. Ginny may have lied to Harry but he had lied to her too. But Ron, Ron had always been nothing but honest and deeply in love with Hermione and had been duped for twenty years. That's why Harry allowed him to wallow on the sofa for the last few weeks. In some way he also felt guilty for his best friend's pain. He had known the truth and he could have avoided all of this mess if he hadn't been so selfish.

Harry had decided to take the rest of the afternoon off and went home to find Ron in the same place he'd been for weeks, the couch. The red haired man hadn't eaten much of anything in weeks and was consuming mostly fire whiskey. He looked rough. He just lay there, looking at nothing in particular, silent, unmoving. Harry had to do something. He couldn't let this go on much longer for the sake of Ron's health, mental and otherwise.

"Ron, you need to get up and off that couch mate. You're skin's going to starting growing into it soon," Harry tried to joke to get a smile out of his friend to no avail.

"Bugger off Harry, I'm tired," Ron muttered.

"No, you're not. You're depressed. There's a difference."

"Fine, depressed. I'm depressed. Now leave me alone."

"I'm not going to leave you alone Ron. I'm your friend. Your best friend. And what kind of friend would I be if I just let you lie here in your own self-pity. My wife's left me too mate, I know how you feel."

Ron's eyes suddenly focused and he sat up abruptly, "you sure don't seem it Harry! You don't seem to mind at all what's happened! You've gone on like it didn't happen at all! Well I can't do that. Hermione was my life! My whole life! And I've just found out it's been a lie this entire time. How are you not more upset about all this?"

Harry knew he couldn't go on lying to Ron. He had to tell him what he had seen all those years ago, how he had almost expected this to happen. And he knew Ron wouldn't take it well. "Of course I'm upset. I love Ginny very much, I always have. I loved her more than anything and I never wanted anyone to take that from me." Harry paused taking in a deep breath, "which is partly why all this happened in the first place."

Ron looked very puzzled but also slightly angry, like he knew what was coming, "what are you talking about Harry?"

The dark haired man looked straight into his best friend's eyes, "mate, I knew. I knew this whole time how they felt about each other." Harry could see the man in front of him starting to tremble with rage but continued anyway, "I saw them, together, at graduation. I saw it then, I saw how in love they were. But I was greedy and young and stupid and I wanted Ginny to be mine. I knew I loved her and I could make her love me back. So I confronted her about what I had seen and she was so quick to deny that what she had with Hermione was anything substantial so I didn't challenge it. I wanted her for myself so I took it. I went along with it. And eventually she seemed to forget all about Hermione, so I was happy. I thought I was happy."

Ron was still shaking, his nostrils now flared but he stayed in his spot on the couch so Harry thought it best to keep going, "But I knew the whole time it was a lie. When we were all together I could see it in Hermione's eyes when she looked at Ginny. And every now and then I saw it in Ginny's eyes too. I only just found out that Ginny had gone so far as to have some witch from Knockturn Alley put a memory charm on her so she would forget all about their relationship. Somehow she magically remembered everything at the beginning of summer and I could see a definite change in her. But I didn't know that she hadn't remembered being in love with Hermione so I didn't know what was really wrong with her. Or I did know but I didn't want to admit it. So I pushed it out of my mind. Made it into something else. But then, when I saw them in my kitchen I couldn't deny it any longer. And I was so angry at them for what they were doing but also at myself for having been such a selfish idiot for so long, denying the woman I claimed to love more than anything the one thing I knew would make her happy."

The entire time Harry had been talking, Ron sat seething on the couch in front of him but suddenly his face changed. The anger had been replaced by a blank, unreadable expression. "Ron? Ron say something. You can hit me even, I deserve it. Go ahead."

Ron just looked up at his best friend, a definite sadness in his eyes, and spoke with a flat, monotone voice, "you too mate? You betrayed me too? First my wife and my sister but you? You? Anyone else know about this? Who else has been lying to me?"

Harry thought he probably shouldn't say it and desperately wanted to bite his tongue but he just couldn't, "I can't be sure but I think your Mum may have known about it too." All the remaining color left Ron's face, his shoulders slumped and he looked utterly defeated. "But Ron, listen, I just wanted you to be happy and I thought-"

"Save it Harry. Just- just save it." There was no energy behind Ron's words. "I got to go. I don't know you, any of you."

He got up from the couch and started to walk away but Harry immediately grabbed his arm to stop him, more of a reflex than actually wanting to keep him there. Ron shot him a glare filled with so much contempt and pain that he quickly let go. The red haired man disapparated and Harry had no clue where he would go.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Ginny and Hermione headed to the international floo station after saying good-bye to the Grangers. Hermione had promised her parents to bring the kids back down to Australia as soon as they had worked things out. Given Rose's recent behavior that might be awhile but her parents understood and wished the two of them the best of luck. Mrs. Granger shot Ginny one last look before they left that the red head took as her final warning. She nodded back at the older woman with a smile to reassure her.

The two witches sat at the station with an abnormal amount of distance in between them. Even though Hermione had wanted to work things out with Ginny, she wasn't ready to allow herself some of the comfort that the younger woman offered her with her contact. Not yet. They remained in silence until Ginny broke it, "where are going to stay?"

"At my house, where else would I stay?" Hermione looked at the red haired witch next to her curiously and read the expression on her face, "Look, like I said before when you first came to Australia I don't think it is a good idea if we 'live' together. Not now anyway. It's not going to help things with Rose or your kids or our husbands. So I will stay at my house, which you have assured me Ron is not at and you will continue to stay at the Burrow or where ever."

Ginny wasn't looking Hermione in the eye but instead at discarded Sorcerer Sentinel, a wizarding newspaper much like the Prophet, on the floor of the station terminal with a picture of Harry trying his best to avoid the cameras on it. Yet another reminder of what they were going back to. The thought crossed her mind of asking the other woman to just run away with her. If only. A couple of tears came to Ginny's eyes but she tilted her head up to look at the ceiling to prevent them from falling, "I don't understand Hermione, why not? Everyone already knows we have something going on, our children included. I thought you said we were going to try to work through all of this together?"

The brunette witch sighed and turned to her companion, "Gin, we are going to do this together but that doesn't mean we just going to start living with one another right away. This is not the place we should be talking about it anyway. Let us get back to England and you can come over and we will discuss it further." She was struggling inside herself with what Ginny had said. Of course she wanted nothing more than to be with her, Ginny had to know that by now. Eventually, Hermione reassured herself. Eventually all of this would work out. It had to.

After a few transfers the two women made their way back to the London Floo Station and from there flooed to Ron and Hermione's house. Upon stepping into her living room, Ginny on her heels, Hermione dropped her bag and gasped. Ginny nearly ran into the brunette witch but caught herself and noticed what had caused the woman to stop short. The inside of the house had been ransacked. Most notably every family picture had been smashed and broken glass lay about the floor.

"Ron," Hermione said breathlessly as she dropped to the ground on her knees, "oh Ron what have I done?"

Ginny bent down beside her and placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders, "it's ok, it's nothing that can't be fixed. I will help you clean all this up. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried about my house or my things Ginny, I'm worried about my husband!" Hermione lashed out at the younger woman. She immediately regretted her tone when she saw the pain in the red head's eyes, "you know how he is Ginny, and he is not a rational person when he is upset. After hearing about what he did to that man-"

"He was a bad guy Herm! He had it coming! Ron was just doing his job then, plus the guy is fine."

"Just please, listen to me! Ron is hurting, and I certainly can't blame him for that and neither can you after what we've put him through. I need to talk to him, or at least find out he is ok."

Ginny would do anything for Hermione but wasn't exactly sure Ron would be willing to take an audience with them at this point, "ok but he probably did this right when he came back from you telling him you know? I'm sure he's fine but he may not want to see y-"

"I don't care Gin, I just need to know he isn't doing something crazy or hurting anyone. Because if he is it is as much our fault as it is his."

Ginny did not agree with this statement at all. Regardless of what they had done, Ron was still responsible for how he chose to respond to it and his resulting actions. But then again, she still needed to make up for a lot of things that she had done to Hermione so was not about to argue with her. "Fine, I will owl Harry and let him know we are stopping by the house," she checked her watch before continuing, "he's probably still at work but Ron should be there. I just want to let Harry know we are coming over before I just barge in and all." The thought bothered Ginny of having to ask permission to enter her own house but it what did she expect? She did still respect her husband and he had been more than understanding throughout this whole ordeal and she owed him the courtesy.

"Thank you Ginny, and I promise we will talk about 'us' at some point." Hermione took the other woman's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll go see if Athena is around for you to write Harry. I imagine she is somewhat miffed at me for not being around all these weeks, not that she isn't more than capable of taking care of herself."

Hermione set off in search of her owl while Ginny rummaged around the wreckage of the living room for a quill and some parchment, trying her best to avoid the broken glass. She made her across the room to the desk in the corner and noticed a photo on the ground. It was of Ron and Hermione on their wedding day. Ron was positively beaming at what was obviously the best day of his life and Hermione was smiling warmly back at her husband but occasionally looking off to the side of the frame with sad eyes. Ginny surmised she had been standing in the direction of the brunette's gaze at the time and wondered if Ron had ever even noticed this before. If he hadn't then, he was sure to have seen it now. Ginny found some spare parchment and pulled out a drawer on the desk looking for a quill. She found one and began scrawling out her note.

_Harry,_

_Hermione and I will be stopping by the house in a bit. She wants to talk with Ron and make sure he is ok. I know neither of you want to see us but we need to start discussing all this before it gets even further out of hand. I appreciate your understanding._

_Ginny_

She had nearly written 'Dear' and signing it 'with love' but she had stopped herself knowing they would feel like empty words to Harry at this point.

Hermione walked into the room with her owl, Athena, perched on one hand, the other was in her mouth as she sucked on her finger, "she bit me. Obviously not too happy with me at the moment. She was in the tree outside the kitchen, probably couldn't get in the last few weeks, adding to her annoyance I'm sure."

Ginny tied her letter to the bird's leg and Hermione let her out the front room window. "We should probably wait a bit before heading over, just in case he is home." The Weasley house and the Potter house were very close in proximity. Both out in the country they were only separated by a couple miles so Athena would not take long to arrive at the Potter House if Harry ended up being there. And if he was at work like Ginny expected, she reasoned that he would at least have warning not to come home if he didn't want to see the two women.

After about ten minutes both women looked at each other and nodded, "you sure you are ready to face him? We don't have to do this you know?" Ginny said sincerely.

"I know, but I have to face him sometime, better sooner than later. And I really just want to make sure he won't do something foolish that he'll regret."

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand and both women walked over to the hearth and grabbed some floo powder. Ginny went first, stepped in and shouted, "Potter House!" and in a flash she was gone. The brunette witch took one last deep breath and followed suit.

When Hermione stepped out into the Potter's kitchen she saw Harry sitting at the table looking up at his wife and then at her, he held Ginny's letter in his hand, he had been waiting for them. Hermione took it as a good sign that he was willing to talk to them at all and hadn't run away or greeted them with hexes for that matter.

"I got your note, but he's not here. I don't know where he is," the dark haired man said heavily.

"What do you mean he's not here? I thought he'd been staying with you?" Ginny asked in disbelief. Hermione was immediately concerned.

Harry shook his head at the women, "he was here. He hasn't moved from that couch in weeks. I came home early from work today hoping to get him out of the house a bit and well, I guess I technically succeeded."

"What happened?" Hermione asked softly, she really was concerned for Ron but certainly wasn't angry with Harry.

He was reluctant to answer. He didn't want to admit to them that he had known the true depth of their love, that he had been so selfish that he had taken it away from them. But then he remembered he wasn't the only one in the wrong here. All three of them had lied and cheated in some way and all of them had hurt Ron and they all needed to help find him. "I told him what I knew, about you two."

Ginny could tell how upset Hermione was at the thought of her husband wreaking havoc across the country and was therefore not in the best of moods anyway, she hated seeing the brunette witch worried. She knew her emotions were not warranted but she was suddenly very angry with her husband and it was evident when she spoke, "and what could you have possibly known about Hermione and I that would upset my brother so much that he would just take off after weeks of being in an emotional coma?"

Hermione shot the red head a warning glance for the tone she was taking but Harry answered anyway, "I knew you had always been in love, from the beginning."

Hermione swallowed hard and went slightly pale. Ginny mean while glared even more severely at her husband, clenched her jaw and hissed through her teeth, "what does that mean exactly?"

Harry got up from the table and approached his wife who did not flinch, "what? Are you going to try to blame me for this? I thought we had been over this already."

Hermione turned to the man and cleared her throat, her voice faltering a bit, "Harry, what do you mean? I know what happened at graduation and how Ginny had- how she'd said that what we had was nothing, so how did you know?" Some of the rage had left the red head's face and was immediately replaced by guilt.

"I'm not blind Hermione, nor am I am idiot. When I saw the two of you at your graduation and saw how Ginny looked at you, I knew right then and there that she would never have that with me." Harry had turned away from his wife, who was once again seething, and was addressing Hermione. He was conflicted, much like he had been then. He was still angry with them, but he knew he shouldn't have ever stood in their way. He loved his wife just as much now, after everything, as he did all those years ago and he was only human so it hurt that she didn't want him. Hermione had a look of understanding in her eyes that urged Harry to continue, "but I wanted her. I wanted Ginny for myself. I thought I had earned it."

That comment made Ginny lunge toward the man but Hermione caught her arm, "Ginny please!" The red head settled a bit but was still visibly irritated.

"Excuse me Ginny for loving you! Because that is all I ever did was love you!" Harry snapped back, Hermione now standing between the two Potters. "And I gave you an out, Ginny! I gave you a chance to tell me what was going on but you lied to me."

"You didn't have to go along with it! You could have told me you knew, that you understood!" Ginny shouted back.

"Why do you keep trying to blame me for this? I wanted you! Okay? I was selfish, I admit that but you can't put this all on me!"

"But why would you want to just settle? Let me settle? Why didn't you just let me go!"

"Let you go? Let you go? You came back! I hardly had to even try to get you back. You were so willing to drop Hermione like a bad habit you practically ran into my arms!"

Ginny and Harry both were ready to go at each other's throats but thanks to a quick non verbal shield charm cast by Hermione they were both held at bay.

"You take that back! You have no idea how hard that was for me to do, to leave her!" Tears were welling up in both women's eyes.

"Admit it Ginny! You were scared! You were scared of what everyone would think about you so you had no problem leaving Hermione!"

"Just stop it! Both of you! The two of you screaming back at forth at each other is going to solve anything or help us find Ron." Hermione was choking back her own tears as she yelled. "Look, what is done is done! We can't go back and change that now. Obviously Ginny and I weren't meant to be back then, and as much as it hurts, I have accepted that. But that is hardly the issue now. I take it you told all this to Ron and he felt betrayed, naturally."

Harry quickly calmed down and backed away from the invisible boundary separating he and his wife and hung his head, "yeah. And I did. I let him down. My best mate. I lied to him for twenty years and gods know where he is or what he's doing."

A wave of rationality swept over Ginny as everything was put into perspective, "Harry, you can hardly blame yourself. We all let Ron down. And there isn't anything we can do about what has already happened."

Hermione gave a small smile in the red head's direction, "now, did you tell him anything else? Or did he say anything that would give us an indication of where he went? How long ago was this even?"

Harry looked over at the clock on the wall, "I guess about 3 hours now."

"My guess is that is when he went to your house Herm and trashed it. Maybe he went to the Burrow after that. He might have been hoping I was there so he could kill me," Ginny interjected.

A guilty look swept over Harry's face and suddenly his hands were on the sides of his head, pulling at his messy black hair, "fuck, how could I have been so stupid!"

"Harry, what is it? Do you think you know where he is?" Hermione asked.

"No. Well at least I hope not. Fuck we need to get to the Burrow." Harry was attempting to pull on his robe.

"What is going on? Harry what did you say to him?" Ginny looked slightly panicked, she had a feeling as to what her husband was going to say.

Hermione undid the shield charm and the three of them made their way over to the fireplace, "I told Ron that Molly knew about the two of you the whole time. I was sick of lying to him but maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

Ginny could feel the rage bubbling up with in her again but tried her best to keep it down, hitting Harry wasn't going to solve anything and would probably on serve to upset Hermione.

"Well I highly doubt Ron would doing anything to his Mum! Ginny yes, you yes, but his own mother! I know he has a bit of a temper but that is beyond even him. He certainly never tried anything with me and Molly is the only person I know that he respects more," Hermione refused to believe he would do anything to his own mother, regardless of what she had or hadn't known.

"I'm sure you're right Hermione but I'd hate if you weren't. Ron has definitely cooled off over the years but now he feels like the whole world is against him, even his family. I'm going to the Burrow, it's the best place to start" Harry was already grabbing the floo powder and standing in the fireplace.

The green flames engulfed him and he was gone, Ginny turned to Hermione before stepping in, "this just keeps getting better doesn't it? The Burrow!"

Ginny was right, things just seemed to keep getting more and more complicated. And they hadn't even begun to deal with the children yet. Or the damn newspapers. But that wasn't what was important now, finding Ron was. Hermione just hoped they could get to him before he let his rage consume him completely and he did something beyond their repair.


	38. Chapter 37

Author's Note: Okay so wow, this turned out much longer than expected. Hope I didn't ramble too much in there. I never have a plan when I write nor do I like to stop once I get on a tear so yeah. Um, hopefully I'll have another chapter for you tomorrow or Sunday. It is of course Halloween so that may set me back. Happy Halloween to everyone who celebrates it! And thanks still for all the lovely comments. Also thank you all for providing me with copious amounts of reading material, I have been systematically working my way through everyone's stories and favorite-d stories so I have been reading A LOT! Hence some of the delays in posting. :]

Chapter 37

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into the kitchen at the burrow, her robes entirely covered in soot at this point having been flooing across the world all day. Ginny and Harry had mixed looks of relief and concern on their faces and Molly stared at them confusedly.

"Okay, what exactly is going on here? You three barge into my home as if the world is ending so you're going to have to give me some sort of explanation. Though I must say I am glad to see the three of you together and not at each other's throats. A small step in the right direction, but where is Ron?"

"That's why we are here Molly, have you seen him at all?" Hermione seemed the only one capable of talking at the moment.

"No, I haven't seen him in well- weeks. Since the incident with the newspaper. Harry, I thought you said he had been practically glued to your couch since his leave from the ministry. What's happened?" Molly was instantly concerned for her son and his unstable temperament.

"It's my fault Molly. I told him that I had known about Hermione and Ginny all along and of course he took it poorly," Harry chimed in.

Molly Weasley prided herself on knowing things about her family, before perhaps even the person involved knew, but this caught her off guard. Never would she have suspected that Harry had had any inkling to what was going on between the two women, he surely played it off rather well all these years if he had. She stood there gaping at Harry. Not only could she not believe he knew but she was very surprised he hadn't told Ron sooner, like before they got married! But then again she had had her own suspicions and never shared them so in a sense she had done the same thing, just on a different level.

"So why then would he have come here?" Molly asked still confused as to why the three of them had barged in the way they had.

"Well that's also my fault Molly," Harry couldn't meet the older woman's eyes, "you see, I may have told him that you knew too."

Molly grabbed the back of the chair nearest to her and steadied herself. She could only imagine the sense of betrayal her son was feeling. It had been bad enough that his wife was in love was his sister for the last twenty years, worse still that his best friend knew about and never said anything and to top it all off, his mother knew as well and also kept it from him.

"Oh. Yes. I could see where that would upset him."

"And we came here because well, Ron hasn't quite been himself lately and we didn't want him to take out any anger on you, of course," Harry said, still rather unsteadily.

"Harry! I am shocked you would say such a thing!" Mrs. Weasley shouted suddenly taking everyone by surprise. "I know my son may have a nasty temper and may not be the most sensible man in certain situations but surely you don't think he is daft enough to cross me! His own mother!"

Harry immediately felt guilty and ashamed for jumping to such a conclusion and noticed that Hermione was giving him that 'I told you so' look that she had down pat.

"Mum, do you have any idea where he may be then? We just want to find him. Start working all this out. Come up with a plan for how we are going to handle our children. Please, just help us find him," Ginny finally spoke up, pleading somewhat. She did really want to get the ball rolling here. All she wanted was to be with Hermione, she had missed so much time already and she knew the sooner they could get things sorted, the sooner they could be together.

Molly stopped glaring at Harry to look at her daughter and shrugged her shoulders, "your guess is as good as mine. I think we can rule out Percy, he certainly wouldn't go to him at a time like this. Chances are he wouldn't go off to Romania knowing how little room Charlie has there but then again he might just to get away. Maybe Shell Cottage, he did go there when he left your little horcrux hunt but I don't know with Victoire living at home again. I suppose George's is your best shot."

Harry and Ginny both made their way back to the fire place ready to head out right that second but Hermione stopped them, "wait a second. Why don't we contact George and see if he knows where Ron is before we go barging into anybody else's homes."

"I have to agree with Hermione, the three of you can't just keep scaring the hell out of everyone," Molly was thankful for Hermione's general sense of calm in these types of situations. All the Weasleys, herself included, were rather hot headed and impulsive which was often helpful in say wars or battles and the like but in delicate situations such as these a more even temper was necessary. Harry was usually more like Hermione in that sense but obviously he wasn't thinking straight if he honestly felt that Ron could be capable of hurting his own mother.

"Have you tried your house Hermione? He may have decided to go back there," Molly asked.

Ginny was the one who answered, "that's kind of what prompted the search in the first place Mum. He had been home but only to trash the place. We don't know if it was a few weeks ago or just today but he did quite a number on all the family photos."

"Ah, I see. Well, then yes, George and Angelina's place is probably your best bet," Molly said looking to Hermione with a touch of sympathy.

"And actually, if he is there, I think I want to go myself," the brunette witch added a bit timidly drawing looks from Harry and Ginny.

"Absolutely not! Who knows what kind of state he's in! He practically choked me to death a few weeks ago," Ginny interjected fiercely.

"Yeah Herm, you think that is the best idea? He might-" but Harry was cut off.

"Stop! I know Ron, and I know what he is capable of and that he would never do anything to hurt me. I am positive of that. I know this whole thing is one huge cluster fuck, pardon my language Molly, but he is still my husband and there are things that he and I need to discuss, alone. And with that being said, I think it would be a good idea if the two of you did the same," Hermione spoke clearly and matter-of-factly trying to emphasize it would be pointless to argue with her. Molly simply nodded contently at her daughter-in-law thankful that one of them at least was being rational.

"But what if-" Ginny tried to chime in.

"Ginny, we're not going to get anywhere if we all just keep shouting at one another and that is exactly what will happen if will all come at Ron at once. He was the one person out of the four of us that has been hurt the most, we certainly don't need to make it seem like we are attacking him," Hermione had a slight hitch in her voice and she could feel tears coming to her eyes. "I know that may actions are contradictory to what I am about to say but I do still love him and care very deeply for him and as his wife I am the first person that needs to start making amends with him as my betrayal was the worst."

Ginny and Harry didn't try to say anything, they just silently acknowledged that she was right. Molly approached the brunette and gave her a small hug causing the woman to lose her self-control and sobbed into her shoulder, "I'm so sorry Molly. I never meant for it to be this way."

"I know dear. But this family has been through a lot and I am sure we will all get through this too."

The two women came apart and Ginny instinctively reached out toward her lover but Hermione bristled slightly at her touch and straightened herself out quickly causing the red head to pull back. "Molly, would you happen to have some parchment that I could use to write a note to George? And perhaps may I borrow your owl?" The older Mrs. Weasley started rummaging around the kitchen for the requested items and the brunette just happened to glance at the wall and noticed that Ron's hand on the clock was pointing at the word 'home.' She thought this was curious and wondered if he actually was, at that moment, at their house. Ginny and Harry followed her gaze to the clock, "actually, never mind. I think my husband may be at home. Thank you though Molly. Harry, Ginny, I am sure we will talk soon." With that, Hermione turned to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and went home to her husband.

Ginny couldn't help but feel hurt. A half of the day hadn't gone by since Hermione had told her that they would work this out together and now here they were once again, separated. She felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and was surprised at how comforting the touch was.

"How about we take her advice, go home and talk," Harry's voice was calm and almost soothing.

"Yeah, let's," Ginny answered.

"Molly, I'm sorry for barging in before and acting the way I did. Ron's my best mate, I shouldn't have sold him short like that. I feel ashamed for thinking that low of him," the dark haired man said genuinely.

"It's okay Harry. Even though it was displaced, I know you were only concerned for me, which I appreciate. Now you two go talk."

"Thank you Molly, for everything," Harry hugged his mother-in-law and then looked at Ginny. Her look told him to go ahead and that she'd be just behind him. Despite the current turmoil in their lives, they still had spent years together and were able to virtually read each other's thoughts even with out the use of legilimency. Harry nodded at his wife and seconds later he was engulfed in green flame and gone.

Molly approached her daughter and pulled her into a strong hug. Ginny was fighting back the tears, she wanted to hold it together before going back to Harry. "Now Ginevra, listen to me. You will get through this. You will. And so will Hermione. But right now, you have to deal with Harry and she has to deal with Ron. You understand?" The younger witch nodded in her mother's arms, "And listen to him. Let him talk. Don't just fly off the handle and start shouting. Okay?"

Ginny pulled back a bit, sniffing slightly, "yes Mum. Thanks for that. Well I best be going, I imagine I will be coming back here tonight so don't panic if you hear me come in."

"Of course dear, good luck," Molly gave her daughter once last squeeze before letting her go.

Ginny flooed home and was surprised to find Harry cooking and bottle of elf-made wine and two glasses on the table. She also suddenly realized how hungry she was.

"Yeah, in the craziness of the day, I guess I forgot to eat and I'm guessing you haven't either." Ginny shook her head. "Well, if we are going to have a serious discussion, we best not do it on empty stomachs," Harry said with the slightest hint of a smile.

Ginny's spirits were raised just the tiniest bit and asked softly, "do you need any help then?"

"I think I got it. Nothing fancy. Just spaghetti and meatballs, faster of course with the help of magic."

"Right, well, let me pour the wine at least," Ginny said reaching for the bottle. She immediately recognized the label and felt her breath catch in her throat and a tear fall down her cheek. It had been the wine served at their wedding and they had saved one bottle.

Harry looked over at his wife with the bottle in her hands and saw the look on her face. "Yeah, I know we were saving it for our 20th anniversary. But given the circumstances, I thought, what the hell you know?"

Ginny managed a small chuckle and looked back at her husband, "yeah, what the hell." She pulled the cork out, poured two glasses and handed one to Harry, "cheers! To- well to what exactly?"

Harry scratched his head and thought a moment, "to James, Albus and Lily! Because of them, I don't regret being so selfish all those years ago."

More tears came to Ginny's eyes but she clinked his glass and returned the toast, "to James, Albus and Lily!" The two Potter's stared deep into each other's eyes for a moment, exchanging more warmth in that glance than they had shared in a long time.

Harry broke away first and turned back to the food, plating it out and bring it to the table. Ginny took a seat and waited for Harry to sit down. "Thank you for making dinner, you're right, I am starving and haven't had anything all day."

"Of course," Harry said simply as he pulled out his own chair, "so. Where should we start? How do we do this?"

Ginny was looking down at her plate twirling her pasta on her fork, "I don't know. I am obviously not very good at ending relationships, as I'm sure your aware."

"Right. Right," Harry nodded, a distinct awkwardness had settled between them. "Well I think it is clear then that this, us, we are over. I mean you're in love with someone else and I obviously can't pretend anymore that this is real."

The red head looked up at her husband seeing the corners of his eyes beginning to glisten, "yeah. You are right. I love Hermione. I do."

Harry breathed in sharply at those words, wincing as if he had been hurt physically, "right. I know. I was stupid to think I could ever change that. But you know, for a while I thought I had. I thought that you and I were really happy but the whole time you were just, I guess, in a trance of sorts."

"Harry no, I wasn't in a trance. I was very aware of everything. What you and I had was real, perhaps not in the sense that you wanted it to be but I did love you, I do love you. I never faked that. Even when I was with Hermione, and when you came back, I did love her but I never stopped loving you. Don't doubt that, not for a second."

"But you always loved her more. You were never in love with me, like you were, are, with her."

Ginny sighed, "yes. But Harry look-"

"No, Ginny. It's okay. For whatever reason, or reasons, you weren't ready to be with her back then. Part of me gets that, the same part that wanted you regardless of what I knew to be true. The part of me that knows if neither of us had lied to one another we would never have had our kids, and nothing could ever make me want to change that."

Harry wasn't trying to hold back from crying and neither was Ginny. She reached across the table for his hand and held it in her own, "but the other part of me is still hurting like hell Gin." He bent his head down and with his free hand he tried to wipe his face. Ginny was squeezing his hand while her own tears fell down onto her dinner. "And Ron! Poor Ron. At least I knew what I was getting into! He had no clue. If I'm hurting this much, I can't even imagine what he's going through!" Harry looked up from his plate, tears blotching up his glasses, "what kind of friend does that make me, you know?"

Ginny wanted to get up and hold the man in her arms but she didn't. Much like her conversation had gone with Lily, here Harry was, filled with compassion and understanding. More concerned for someone else other than himself, something that Ginny certainly still had a hard time doing.

"Harry, Ron is going to forgive you. It is going to take some time but he will. The two of you have been through too much together to let this tear you apart. I know my brother, I mean, he can hold a grudge like no other, but he is still as loyal as they come in the end. Trust me." Ginny hoped her words could bring at least a small amount of comfort to the man, he certainly didn't deserve to be in this amount of pain.

Harry suddenly pulled his hand from Ginny's as if their contact were now taboo and sat up a bit straighter, "I know you're right, it's just- just hard. But like your Mum said, we've all been through worse right? At least we are all alive and no one's trying to kill us or the free world," that small smile crept back across his face. Ginny could tell he wanted to keep the mood a bit lighter. "So, what are WE going to do about the kids? Have you heard from any of them? Hugo has been writing to Ron, he mentioned something about Rose and James screening all their owls."

Ginny remembered she hadn't told Harry about going up to the school the other day. When was that even? It seemed like so long ago but could it really have only been yesterday? Or the day before? The transoceanic travel was playing with her internal clock, "actually I was at Hogwarts, yesterday I believe. Or the day before. I have no clue."

Harry looked at her with a puzzled expression, "oh really? And why was that?"

"Lily punched Rose in the face and Professor McGonagall called me to the school. When I got there I had expected to see you but Lily had asked for me." Ginny could see that Harry was hurt by this but she decided to continue anyway, "I think Lily wanted to 'talk some sense' in to me I guess."

Harry managed a smile, "that sounds like our daughter. Aside from the punching Rose in the face bit, what was that about?"

Ginny smirked back at him, "indeed. But yeah, basically some boys were picking on Rose and she was defending herself, and her mother but basically called me a slut and Lily didn't like that and she punched her. It is a bit more involved but you get the gist."

"Wow, yeah. That just doesn't seem like Lily. Well, I mean sure she would likely defend you but to punch some one? Rose especially. What did Rose do?" Harry had visions of Lily's cousin pummeling her into the ground.

"Nothing. She ran away."

"Rose? Ran away from a fight? Is Hell freezing over?"

"I know, right? But I'm sure she refrained for Lily sake. She was madder at me I think and is a bright enough girl not to take that out on her cousin. Thankfully."

"True. But what else did Lily have to say? That is, if you can tell me," Harry added softly. He didn't want to betray any mother daughter confidences, he was after all a gentleman.

"She told me about Rose and James keeping them from writing. How Hugo had been sneaking letters out through a friend, to both Ron and Hermione. She said Albus seemed somewhat indifferent to the whole thing, not really knowing how to feel." Ginny paused before telling Harry what else Lily had said.

"Ron never seemed to pleased by Hugo's letters. I mean, he was glad to get them and all but he always got an ill look about him when he read them. Do you know what that could be about?" Harry asked even though he had a pretty good guess.

"Well, if they were anything like his letters to Hermione or like what Lily said to me, I could see where he would be upset," she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. Ginny wasn't sure how Harry was going to take this, "Lily and Hugo feel that Hermione and I should be together if that is what makes us happy."

Harry stared blankly back at her blinking rapidly.

"Lily's reasoning being that you are sad when I am sad, and they are sad when we are sad and if Hermione is what makes me happy, then you will be happy and then they will be happy, etc, etc,"

Harry kept his blank stare and twitched his head a bit, "really? She said that?"

"Yeah, she did," Ginny held her breath for her husband's response.

Harry took a few minutes to process the information, "wow. So, wow. But yeah, it's not that simple is it? Huh." He wished it were the case, but it wasn't. To an eleven year old it might be, but in reality it wasn't. Maybe in some ideal universe. Maybe.

"Harry you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I didn't expect them to be so, okay with the whole thing," Harry just kept shaking his head back and forth in disbelief. A bit of edge came to his voice, "and why does she think I, or more accurately her Uncle Ron, would be happy about you and Hermione being together?"

"I know, I know Harry," Ginny tried to calm things back down.

Harry left out a hearty laugh, "you know? Gin, you just tore our family apart and our daughter is telling you to go for it! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. I thought we had come to an understanding about this already. That we both knew I was supposed to be with Hermione. Maybe the timing wasn't right back then and it happened to work out for us but now she and I are meant to be. Did we not just settle this?" Ginny was getting a bit heated again.

"No Ginny we did not just settle this! I said part of me understood and I said part of me was a mess! You're going to get what you've always wanted when this is all said and done and I am losing it! Don't you see that Ginny?"

At some point Harry stood up and was now clenching his hands on the edge of the table, Ginny was reaching out to him but he pulled away. He swiped his hand down rapidly and knocked his plate on the floor causing his wife to jump. She took her mother's advice and just decided to listen.

"It's just as much as I saw this coming it doesn't mean I wanted it to happen! You have always been the one for me even if I never have been for you. And knowing that you are supposed to be with Hermione, no matter how much I see it, doesn't make it any easier to accept. And having Lily be on your side, it just digs at me just that much more." Harry paced around the room a bit trying to settle down before going further, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out like that, it was unexpected is all."

"It's okay. I don't blame you," Ginny said softly as she pulled out her wand and with a few quick flicks of her wrist the mess was clean up. "We can stop for now, if you want."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. Let's get this over with," Harry pulled his chair back to the table and sat back down. "So Lily seems to be okay with us separating, but that still leaves James and Albus."

"Yes. James is obviously going to be the harder one to get through to given his behavior lately. Albus, I'm not sure what to expect."

"Right, well I think we're going to have to talk to them. I know James said they didn't want it but we're going to have to pull them from school one of these weekends. I suppose we could wait until Easter break but that is still over a month and a half away, I say the sooner the better."

"Are you sure Harry? Maybe giving them more time will be better, give them more of a chance to come to us. And who knows, maybe they will come around sooner than we think," as much as Ginny wanted to talk to her sons she didn't want to push them into anything they weren't ready for.

"Fine, we'll wait," Harry commented tersely. "Who gets the house?"

This question took Ginny off guard, she honestly hadn't thought about it. "I uh, I don't know." Her mind immediately went to whoever got the house would most likely have the kids for the most part, not wanting to uproot them from where they were comfortable. She hated the idea of not living with her children but then again she and Harry were getting a divorce, there had to be some give and take.

"I'll be blunt then, I want the house," and blunt Harry was. "I don't know what your plans are with Hermione-"

"We don't have any plans, or we haven't discussed them at least."

"Well, ok, but I think that the kids would be more comfortable staying a the house and seeing as you and Hermione haven't even begun to discuss where you will be or what you'll be doing I think it makes the most sense if I stay here, with the children."

Harry had a point. Plus with Ginny starting quidditch up again in the spring she would be traveling a lot. She and Hermione did have a lot to settle out anyway, so as much as it pained her she knew it would be better for her kids to stay in the house they knew with Harry whose routine would not be changing. "You're absolutely right, you should get the house."

Harry raised an eyebrow in his wife's direction, "really? That's it? You're not going to put up a fight about it?"

"No, I'm not because for one I am tired of fighting and two, I know in this case you are very right. It will be the best thing for the kids. And when it come to them I realize how important it is that we still stand firm together."

"Well then, I guess for now, we can leave it at that. I don't see that there is any reason to stall this out so we may as well get the documentation in order to go through with the divorce," Harry said plainly.

The word 'divorce' didn't sting Ginny as much as she thought it would but hearing it roll so easily off Harry's tongue still left her unsettled. "Yeah, I guess so."

The two Potter's sat across the table from one another in silence for a bit letting the depth of the conversation sink in. "Perhaps we should write the kids a letter, not asking them to write back or anything, but just to let them know that we are still thinking about them," Harry finally suggested.

"Ok, I think that is a good idea," Ginny got up and found some paper and a quill in a drawer and started writing.

_Dear James, Albus and Lily,_

_Your father and I just wanted to let the three of you know that we are thinking about you. We realize this has been a very confusing time for all of you and we've been trying to give you the space you requested to process everything for yourselves. That being said we want you to know that we are here when you are ready to talk to us. To me or to dad or to both of us at the same time, whatever you kids want to do. We could come up and meet you at the school or we could work out with Professor McGonagall having the three of you home for a weekend. Just let one, or both of us know. Obviously there will be some changes in all of our lives but Dad and I know we can all get through this together._

_All our love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Ginny handed the letter over to Harry who nodded in approval. Ginny didn't want to add anything about already having had talked to Lily so she wouldn't get scolded by her big brother. Hopefully James would come around and let his brother and sister write to them or maybe even take them up on the offer of a visit. The best they could do was wait. Ginny whistled for one of their owls and tied the letter to its leg and sent him on his way.

Harry turned from his seat and looked at his wife, "how do you think Ron and Hermione's talk went then?"

Ginny felt a little sick to her stomach, she could only imagine.


	39. Chapter 38

Author's Note: Okay, okay so yeah. It has been a week since my last update. Ay ay ay. Well there have been a few things that have contributed to that. One of those was the World Series which I was somehow compelled to watch, perhaps it was because I think Giant's pitcher Tim Lincecum looks so much like a baby Severus Snape, I dunno. Then of course there was also Halloween. On top of that my cat went missing and I was completely distraught without her and unable to write anything. And, even though we are going to Orlando next week to go to Disney World and of course Harry Potter World, my fiancée thought it would be a good idea to start remodeling our master bathroom, excellent! So I have been distracted and will continue to be. I cannot promise that I will post again until I return from Florida but I will try my best. This damn bathroom thing is going to take up most of my time outside of work. I appreciate your patience and of course your continued comments and support. :]

Chapter 38

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and into her living room. Much of the mess she had encountered before had been cleaned up and then she saw her husband. Ron was on the floor, holding a broken picture from their wedding day in his hands. She could hear him crying softly to himself and she started walking slowly over to him.

"I should have known then shouldn't I? Everyone else did," Ron spoke quietly and didn't turn around to face his wife.

Hermione approached him and reached out to put her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off as soon as she made contact. "Don't- touch- me," the words were clear and sharp. The brunette pulled back her hand and took a few steps away from him.

"I just feel like the world's biggest idiot right now. Everyone knew but me didn't they? Everyone. And no one bothered to fill me in," Ron spoke quicker and with more edge but still hadn't moved from his spot on the floor.

"Ron, I know how you must be feeling," Hermione started to say but didn't get very far.

Ron stood up, spun around and closed the space between them before his wife could even blink. He got right up in her face, "you couldn't possibly know how I am feeling right now Hermione!" She could feel his hot breath and the small flecks of his spit hit her face as he spoke. He began moving forward, pressing his body into hers and before she knew it she was pinned up against the wall. His breathing was erratic and she could feel his chest heaving against her own. Hermione's heart was beating so hard against her rib cage she was sure he could feel it. Ron slammed his fist violently into the wall inches away from his wife's head leaving significant divot where he made contact. "ARGHH!"

Hermione's body was rigid and all the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. She didn't move, she didn't speak. She just waited for Ron. She knew he wouldn't actually strike her, well she hoped. He was inhaling through clenched teeth, glaring at his wife fiercely. After what seemed like an eternity to Hermione, she could see the anger drain from his face and was replaced with what appeared to be shock and guilt for his outburst. He pushed himself away and moved to the opposite side of the room. He sat down roughly on the couch and buried his head in his hands. "Just tell me why?" Ron muttered just loud enough to be heard.

How could she explain why? Hermione knew there was nothing at all that she could say that would make the situation any more bearable for him. She had chastised Ginny for being afraid so many years ago and taking the easy way out to be with Harry but hadn't she done the same thing to Ron? Even if she had been forced into it somewhat. At least part of Ginny had wanted to be with Harry. The same could not be said for Hermione. She had been afraid of ending up alone. She knew that she could never love anyone how she loved Ginny so in an effort to have some semblance of a normal life, she accepted Ron's proposal. Yes she loved the man but as a friend, and nothing more. There were times when she thought she was in love with him but upon further reflection it was not the case.

"Why Hermione? Why would you do this to me?" Ron was looking up at her now with tears in his eyes. She realized she hadn't moved from the wall. As there was no way out, being honest was her only option.

"Because I didn't want to be alone Ron."

He let out a wet laugh, "that's it?"

"Yes, that's it," Hermione said softly.

"You didn't want to be alone? That is your explanation?" He started to get off the couch again and started pacing across the room shaking his finger in her direction, "no, no, you're going to have to do much better than that. I deserve much better than that."

Hermione was relieved that he was staying on the opposite side of the room as it was evident he was once again getting worked up.

She kept calm and spoke clearly but softly, "I don't know what you want me to say."

"I want you tell me the truth! I've heard a million different accounts of this whole thing except for yours and I think I deserve at least that!" He was very angry, it was evident in his voice and mannerisms but he had calmed down substantially from before. Hermione could tell he regretted physically losing his temper the way he did.

"Fine, I will tell you everything but I would appreciate it if you let me finish before saying anything," she said as she moved from her spot on the wall tentatively in the direction of her husband. Ron nodded in her direction and reluctantly took a seat back down on the couch.

"Well, if you want the whole truth I suppose I should start at the very beginning," Hermione took a deep breath and sat on the chair opposite the couch and began nervously fidgeting her hands. "When I was 13 I had some what of a crush on your sister but at the time I just wrote it off as hormones and the fact I had never really had a good female friend before." Ron looked slightly ill upon hearing this but he let her continue. "Then of course I met Viktor, who to tell you the truth I was never very attracted to but I thought dating him would help take my mind off of Ginny.

"Naturally that didn't work out, so I turned my affections toward you, Ron. I um, I think that I was attracted to you for a variety of different reasons. One being that I felt like I knew you, even better then you knew yourself at times, two, I knew I could be myself around you no matter how obnoxious you may have found me you still put up with me, and three, I knew how devoted and loyal you were as a friend. Also, I think that perhaps I was still trying to come to terms with my feelings for Ginny and I may have convinced myself that I was really feeling all those things for you, her brother and that I had never even liked her at all. You were the one I was allowed to be in love with so I rationalized that you were the one I WAS in love with. In retrospect that reasoning is completely flawed and ridiculous but I was a teenager and so many other things were going on in our lives and you and Harry were the ones I was going through everything with, not Ginny. That was why it was so easy to transfer all my feelings onto you."

Ron was doing amazing well at staying calm on the couch. He still looked sicker than anything but he hadn't moved. It seemed as though his body had relaxed from its previous state of rigid anger but in actuality he was merely slumped in defeat. Saying all this out loud to her husband made Hermione feel like a complete monster. She had known full well what she had done, even verbalized everything to her mother but actually telling Ron made it a million times worse.

She cleared her throat, swallowing a few tears and started again, "so I pursued you. Well, pursued in a sense I suppose. I tried to make my feelings for you obvious but it didn't go so well. You seemed completely oblivious but for what ever reason that made me want you even more. So when you finally did come around and admitted to me how you felt, albeit when we were charging into battle, I was very honestly in love with you. At that moment. But we were together, Voldemort was dead, everything was going the way it should. How everyone had envisioned it. I could see my life with you, it made sense. It was logical and neat and clean and rational and that is how I like things to be. But then, you and Harry left. And it was just me and Ginny."

Hermione couldn't even tell if Ron was listening at this point. He was just sitting there, catatonic on the couch, staring blankly into the distance.

"So yeah, it was just Ginny and I. I was having a rough time adjusting to everything. Coping with school, your absence, and guilt about the war. Most significantly I was unable to deal with the aftermath of being tor-tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. And Ginny was there for me. She was there for me in a way that I never expected anyone to be. The feelings I harbored for her had never gone away, and I understood that very quickly. Eventually I found out she had felt the same and things progressed from there.

"I lost myself in being with her. Everything was right again. I was tired of pretending to be someone I wasn't. And with Ginny I didn't have to. I wanted to plan my life with her and had begun to. I helped her with her quidditch tryouts best I could. And she helped me send applications into the ministry. Things were really coming together. We were going to tell our parents at graduation about our relationship but then there you were.

"You and Harry. The Weasleys were all so happy to see you two again, we thought we'd wait for our announcement. What I didn't know until recently was that Harry had seen Ginny and I together and confronted her. She said it was nothing and pretty much took him back on the spot. She went off to train with the Harpies and our seemingly perfect relationship dissolved into nothing. I found out via the Daily Prophet that she and Harry were dating. I was devastated.

"But I didn't want her to see that. I thought she had been playing me and I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of breaking me. So I threw myself into my work at the ministry. Eventually though, the work wasn't enough to keep me distracted. And there you were, working in the Auror office. You would make trips by my office when I know you didn't need to, trying to catch my attention. And I admit. It was cute and it felt good to be wanted by someone. And I selfishly thought that you were just the distraction I needed.

"As mad as I had been at you I was even more mad at Ginny, so I asked you to lunch that day. It was so easy to fall back into a comfortable pattern with you because of our history. And I did love you Ron. As for Ginny, I just ignored her best I could, which she didn't seem to mind. I was a bit surprised when she asked me to be her maid of honor at her wedding given the fact we'd grown apart but then again I was the obvious choice with you being the best man. So I played along but I found it to be very hard and my feelings for her resurfaced."

Hermione paused again to catch her breath. She had been talking faster than she realized and a few tears had fallen down her cheeks. Ron was still motionless and apathetic looking in his seat.

"But then, on her wedding day, there we were up in her room at the Burrow and she had the nerve to kiss me and tell me that she would always love me. And my heart broke all over again. It broke almost harder than it had the first time. I went home that night and I- I thought- I thought about killing myself. It was a momentary thing, a desperate thought. I quickly talked myself out of it knowing it was only Ginny that I wanted to hurt. Not anyone else. I've never actually told anyone that until now," Hermione looked up from her lap, surely that would have drawn a rise out of the man but nothing.

"Well, then you and I got married and life went on. And I was very happy, you and I had a lovely life together. I was overwhelmed at work sure, but I loved what I was doing. And then the kids came. I didn't have time to think about Ginny. I only saw her at family events or with the children. We were never alone. I was purposely cold and distant to her but she didn't seem to notice.

"I know now that she had her memory altered to forget our relationship, as she was unable to deal with her emotions on her own. Then last spring, after I had said I was going to quit my job, she wanted to reconnect, make up for lost time and despite all my hurt and anger I felt myself wanting the same thing. But I quickly dismissed my feelings and I didn't want anything to come of them, so that was the major reason I went to Australia with the kids.

"Of course when I came back you told me how depressed Ginny had been in my absence and I hated what I was feeling for her but I couldn't help it. I didn't want her to be hurting. So we started spending time together and it was getting harder and harder for me to not want her. It was like I didn't even remember everything that she had put me through. But she kept making these admissions to me and I was confused as to how she could have done these things for me and then left me the way she did.

"This continued up through the holidays, I kept going back and forth on how I felt. Then I couldn't take it anymore. And she scooped me into the air on her broom, when Hugo was afraid to fly, and I- I felt her body against mine and it was like it fit. So naturally I ran away, afraid of what would happen, and she followed. And she kissed me, and I kissed her back. I didn't want to stop but then I was angry all over. I wanted an explanation. That's when she told me about having her memory altered and I lost it. So she petrified me."

The further she got into the story, the madder she got at Ginny once again. She realized that she was much farther away from a happy ending than she cared to admit. And there sat Ron, still with no comment or sign of recognition.

"And she told me everything from her perspective. When she released me from the bind I was confused, again. I understood her motives but still hated her for them. And at the same time, all I wanted was to take her in my arms. I was so caught up in everything that I did just that. And we- we made love. And I ran away, again. That's when Ginny went flying and came back in an ungodly state and we decided we would try to work things out. But I didn't want anything more to happen between us physically. After the holidays, when we were taking the kids to the train station, Hugo and Lily suggested we make them cinnamon rolls. So I went to the Potters' house to help Ginny and unfortunately on thing led to another despite our best efforts but before anything could happen, Harry came home. So I left, found out my dad was in the hospital and you know the rest from there."

That was it as far as Hermione could tell. So she sat and she waited for Ron to acknowledge that he had understood anything that she had just told him. A few minutes passed and he blinked madly in her direction, as if he had just realized she had finished speaking.

"Ron? Do you have anything to say, I guess," Hermione broached timidly.

He stood up quickly from the couch pulling out his wand. Hermione flinched at the motion not sure of what he was going to do but relaxed when she saw him walk about the room muttering to himself as the remaining broken pictures that were still scattered amongst the floor began to repair themselves.

"Ron, please, say something," Hermione was now standing herself moving toward her husband. He spun around quickly brandishing his wand in her direction but immediately lowered it when he saw the worried look in her eyes.

"No, I have nothing really to say to you at the moment Hermione. I am going to finish cleaning all this up and then I will be off."

He continued to move about the house fixing all the things he had broken in his earlier rage much to Hermione's disbelief. It was unlike her husband to clean up anything at any time. But this was too much. HE had trashed the place in a rage brought on partly by her behavior. Then he just sat there and let her tell him every horrible thing she had done to him for years with out so much of a word. He didn't lose his temper at all. It didn't make sense.

"But Ron, aren't you upset with me? Don't you have anything you would like to say or scream at me rather? I don't mind, I know I deserve it. I certainly don't expect you to clean this up, here let me," she was reaching for her wand to help him when he shot her such a violent glare that she froze on the spot. The rage was returning and his face was beginning to glow a bright red.

"Hermione stop! I am extremely upset with you but yelling at you isn't going to make anything better. I have done enough damage as it is and if I want to preserve my reputation or my image at all, having a knock down drag out fight with you or with Harry or with my sister is not going to do any good. My own daughter won't even talk to me and my son is sending me letters admonishing my recent behavior, how do you think that makes me feel on top of everything else?" Hermione immediately wondered what Hugo had said to his father in his letters. Ron had begun fuming again but got control over his emotions and forced himself to calm down before continuing, "now just leave me be. I want to clean this up and then I am out of here. I have no desire to stay at this house ever again. Keep it, sell it, I don't care. I am going to be staying in the apartment over George's store in Hogsmeade. I am considering leaving the Aurors and running the store for George, something a little less dark. I have too much darkness in my life. I don't know yet. And I don't know why I am even telling you all this, you probably don't even care about what I do."

"Of course I care Ron! I care very much about you and what you do-"

"Just please, not now Hermione," Ron cut her off and continued with his work. When he was finished he walked over to the fireplace to floo back to George and Angelina's. He turned over his shoulder to say one last thing to his wife, "I know we have to talk to the kids and when we do I know it is best if we do it together. I know you think I am an immature git but I'm not as much of one as you thought. And also, Hermione, I may be an idiot for letting this go on for as long as it did and not realizing it but you are an even bigger one if you just go back to Ginny like nothing happened. I heard everything you said and I got to say, that's pretty fucked up." And like that he was gone.

Hermione stood in her now clean, glass free living room staring at the fireplace where her husband just had stood. He was right, everything was fucked up and she was a fool if she thought it would be easy to start something with Ginny again. She summoned her self a rather large glass of fire whiskey downing it in one gulp and collapsed onto the couch. She refilled her glass and took a generous swig. By the gods what was she going to do?


	40. Chapter 39

Author's Note: So I needed to take a break from sanding my walls and came up with this. I know it is a bit short but it is better than nothing. Also I thought it would be good to get some of the kids viewpoints on this whole thing so I may have the next few chapters be from their perspective. (And some of you have commented as such ;) ) We'll see. I never have a plan. Who knows. I am gearing up for my trip, in 4 days I will be at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter! AGH! Ok. Enough small talk. As always thanks for all the comments! :]

Chapter 39

It was 2 o'clock in the morning and well-passed curfew but Rose Weasley was up in the astronomy tower gazing up at the stars, a tear here and there rolling down her cheek. She didn't have her telescope or star charts, as she definitely was not studying so if any professor happened upon her she surely would have been given detention. Not that it mattered to Rose. Her behavior lately had landed her in more detentions than there were days in the week. If she hadn't already given up quidditch she probably would have been forced to do so, there would be no way she could attend any of the scheduled practices. Not that her infractions were terribly serious, missing homework here and there, sassing her professors, etc, they were just so numerous.

Professor McGonagall had called her to her office earlier that day and warned her that if her behavior did not improve that she would have to consider expulsion. Rose did not in any way believe that the Headmistress was being serious. Hell, she hadn't even told her parents anything so why should Rose be concerned. Hence her sneaking out of the Gryffindor dormitories at all hours of the night to the astronomy tower.

She was meeting Scorpius, as she did on most nights. It was the only chance they got to spend time alone. They only ever saw each other in class, which they didn't have them all together, or in the Great Hall for meals and then there were always people around. They were in different houses, Scorpius being in Slytherin naturally, so they didn't even have the pleasure of crossing paths or hanging out in their common rooms. And with all of Rose's detentions, she had absolutely no free time so here she was, waiting for his arrival. With everything going on in her life, Rose was very glad to have her boyfriend to lean on.

When the whole debacle with her parents had started, she and Hugo and her cousins had been fairly united in their feelings. However after only a couple of days Hugo and Lily had jumped ship and wanted to contact their parents. Albus went along with her and James for a while but even he eventually stopped listening to them as well. Albus didn't take too kindly to Rose's assumed leadership as he was the same age as her but James saw Rose as his best ally. The fact that his own brother would side with a girl over him was the last straw. So then it was just Rose and James, both wanting absolutely nothing to do with their parents. They kept their siblings from writing and would screen any of the mail they received as well. They reasoned that they knew what was best and that they were protecting everyone else. But of course the other day, the incident with Lily caused even James to turn his back on her. He hadn't talked to her since then. No one in her family had, not even her other Weasley cousins. And she had been the one to get punched in the face! How could they be taking it out on her? Rose felt completely alone.

"Hey Rose," she felt his hand on her shoulder and a smile crept across her face. She turned to face him and pulled the blond haired boy into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she cried into his shoulder. Rose was not the kind of girl who let her self be vulnerable in front of just anyone but with Scorpius she felt safe, she could let it all go and she knew her wouldn't judge her.

It was the middle of February so it was still very cold in the open aired room at the top of the tower so Rose stayed in her boyfriend's embrace for an extra minute to relish in the warmth. She eventually pulled back slightly and looked at the boy in front of her, "thank you for coming Scorpius. You're the only one I have left it seems."

Scorpius smiled sweetly back at her holding her hands in his, "any time Rose. And you know your family will come around."

The Weasley temper started to creep out a bit, "but it wasn't even my fault! Lily hit me!" She hadn't meant to yell at him, she knew he had nothing to do with it but she was just so easily worked up.

"I know, I know, calm down. It's ok. But come on Rose, you did provoke her with what you said." Scorpius was an amazingly good balance to Rose's hot headedness. He never got riled by her mood swings and seemed to be the only one that could talk her down on a regular basis. He stood his ground and gave her hands a squeeze and he could see her start to cool off and a softness return to her eyes.

"Ugh, you're right, I know. It's just so- so frustrating! With everything happening why does my family need to abandon me? We are all going through the same thing, shouldn't we be like a team or something?"

"You know that everyone has different ways of dealing with things Rose and have they really abandoned you? And before you say anything, answer this, have you tried to talked to them at all?" Scorpius knew she hadn't. She had been avoiding her family like the plague since Lily had hit her, she had been avoiding everyone. But it was like Rose to surmise that if no one had sought her out, they were avoiding her too. The way Scorpius figured it was they were respecting her space because Rose was not someone you wanted to tangle with when she was upset.

Rose shrugged her shoulders; she knew her boyfriend was right. He was always right. She hated it. And loved it. Mostly hated it. "No, I haven't," she finally offered as a smirk appeared on Scorpius's face.

"See, they haven't abandoned you. They just don't want to mess with you because they're afraid you'll bite their heads off. Understandably too." He was of course referring to an occurrence earlier in the week in which a girl from Hufflepuff had approached Rose because she had dropped a quill out of her bag and she simply wanted to return it but Rose whipped out her wand and threatened her with a bat bogey hex. At the time Rose internally cursed herself for resorting to her Aunt's trademark move, she wanted every thing related to that woman out of her life.

"Right. I know. I'm not the most approachable person right now I guess." Rose felt Scorpius put his arm around her waist and she let him direct her over to a bench against the wall. They two sat down and the blond boy cast a quick heat charm and they were immediately enveloped in a bubble of warmth. She smiled over to her boyfriend, "why didn't you thing of that earlier?"

"I guess I was just distracted by your beauty," he said smoothly. At only 14 years old he was pretty suave.

Rose just rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit. At least someone could make her laugh still. She was not the girly girl type that swooned over boys or got all giddy in their presence. She was the typical definition of a tomboy but some how Scorpius gave her those little butterflies in her stomach and she was quickly finding she didn't mind it one bit. And he was not the typical boy. He was rude and crude like all the other boys in her class, always cracking jokes about all the girls. Playing little pranks on them. He was very smart, well spoken and charming. But he wasn't a sissy or anything like that, he certainly could hold his own in a fight if need be, but he was not the kind of guy to resort to violence quickly. He had a level head and liked to talk things out and generally he could solve any altercation without it needing to escalate to the physical. Scorpius was nothing at all like what she had heard his dad, Draco, was like. Nothing.

"So, Rose. What are you going to do?" He said matter-of-factly in a tone that made her think of her mother. She cringed slightly.

"I don't know. I don't want to do anything. Maybe I should just let McGonagall expel me."

"You know that was an empty threat. But if it wasn't an empty threat and if you did get expelled then we would see even less of each other. And I don't think you want that."

"No, you know I don't. But still what can I do? I can't help myself from snapping. It just happens. I get it from my dad obviously." Rose was mortified when she read in the Daily Prophet that her father had been basically kicked out of the Auror's, by his best friend no less, but she couldn't say she was entirely surprised. The Weasleys were famous for their ability to lose their cool at the drop of a hat.

"How about you start small. Talk to Lily. Tell her you're sorry for what you said." Scorpius could feel the girl next to him tense up at the mention of her apologizing. Instinctively he gave her hand a little bit of a squeeze and pulled her gaze toward his, "I'm serious Rose. I know she hit you but you need to be the bigger person. You were pretty hurtful and Lily is one of your best friends. And she is your family."

Rose held her boyfriend's clear grey eyes, they had a way of boring into her, gently coaxing her to comply, "fine. I'll talk to Lily. But how am I supposed to calm myself down enough to stop getting all these detentions?"

Scorpius laughed a bit and shook his head, "I don't know if there is anything that can calm you down."

Rose punched him lightly in the shoulder with her free hand smiling, "you jerk. But seriously, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, just try to breathe I guess. That is what I do when someone starts working me up. Just ignore all those gits that are trying to give you a hard time and as for everyone else just try not to snap at them when they're trying to do something nice. I know you can do it." He braced himself for the next bit, knowing it was a touchy subject, "and I know you don't want me to say this but I don't think you should have quit quidditch."

"I told you that I am not doing that anymore," Rose replied a bit tersely.

"I know but it seemed to be a real good outlet for your frustrations and since you quit your temper has become even shorter." Scorpius bit his bottom lip, he didn't want to say anything more to piss off his girlfriend who was starting to redden in the face.

"Scorpius, I am not playing quidditch anymore and that is that. I am nothing like her okay? Nothing!"

He didn't really understand why Rose couldn't play quidditch anymore just because of her aunt. He got that she had been compared to the woman basically since she was born and it made sense that she was upset and wanted to distance herself from her likeness with her but that shouldn't stop her from playing her favorite sport. "Rose, Henrik Hipplepunk who played seeker for the Caerphilly Catapults from 1852-1876 went on a 12 man killing spree upon retiring. His son, Hans Hipplepunk, played also played seeker for the Catapults from 1878-1902, twenty-four seasons, just like his dad and when he retired guess what happened?"

Rose just stared blankly back at him. Where the bloody hell was he going with this? Scorpius and his random factoids of knowledge that had nothing to do with anything it seemed. "Um he killed 12 people?"

"No, of course not. He moved to Canada with his wife and founded the Moose Jaw Meteorites and coached them until his death," Scorpius just smiled cockily at Rose who still was just looking back at him like he had just sprouted feathers. "Ugh don't you see? Just because he played quidditch like his dad, for the same team, in the same position for the same number of years doesn't mean that he went on to become some sort of mass murderer like his dad. And no matter how many people tell you that you are just like your Aunt Ginny and even if you continue to play quidditch that doesn't mean you are going to go and make the same mistakes in your life that she did. People tell me all the time how much I remind them of my father but that doesn't mean that I am my father. You understand?"

She looked up at Scorpius and she couldn't help but smile a little upon seeing the love in his eyes, "of course I understand. I'm not dense you know." She winked at him. "Yet again, you are right. You know, you are the only person I let get away with being right so much?"

"I know."

"But seriously, am I really that much more of a prat since I haven't been playing quidditch?"

Scorpius looked her square in the eye, "yes. Yes you have. Please, for a love of Merlin start playing quidditch again." He was not one to beat around the bush but he said it in good humor. He wasn't trying to be mean or hurtful in the slightest. He just knew that she missed it and she really did rely on the game to be one of her major emotional outlets.

"Well I wish it was that easy. I have more detentions than there are days left in the term in seems. And I don't think Fred will be too keen on taking me back anyways." Even though her cousin was the captain she still didn't think he let her rejoin the team, not after her hasty departure and her recent behavior.

"Hey, you never know. The least you can do is talk to McGonagall. Explain the situation. Even if you can't join the team again now, she might let you get some flying in to prepare for next year. Tell her that your temper will get better and you won't be sassing the teachers so much. I'll even be a character witness for you if you want." He bumped his shoulder into hers, giving Rose a playful nudge which she returned.

"Seriously, what would I do with out you? You are the only thing that is keeping me from not going totally around the bend. Thanks Scorpius, really." She gave him another hug and kissed him gently on the cheeky.

"It is my pleasure Rose. I'm glad you let me be your boyfriend in the first place. But we better get back to our dorms, it is really getting late." He stood up from the bench taken her hand. She followed him down the stairs of the tower and they walked together hand in hand through the halls being careful to be as quiet as possible. Scorpius being the gentleman that is was walked her all the way to about twenty yards from the portrait of the Fat Lady. The shared an innocent kiss and went their separate ways.

Rose whispered the password to the Fat Lady, who shot her a dirty look, and crept into the common room. She hadn't expected anyone to be awake given it was nearly 3 am but there Lily was on a chair in front of the fire. She looked pretty sleepy but she was still awake, barely. She hopped off the chair and made her way over to her cousin.

"Hey Rose, I think we should talk," Lily said rather meekly, not fully able to look the older girl in the eye, partly from sleepiness and partly from embarrassment.

Rose pulled her small cousin into a quick hug, "I know Lil. I think so too. But how about we wait until the morning, okay?"

Lily pulled back from the hug and smiled, barely able to keep her eyes open. She opened her mouth to respond but a yawn came out instead.

"I'll take that as you agree," Rose smile and helped her cousin up the stairs to her room. The younger girl opened her door and started into the room but turned around, "I'm sorry I hit you Rose."

"I'm sorry too Lily. Now go to bed okay? We'll talk in the morning."

"Okay goodnight," Lily literally collapsed onto her bed. Rose silently closed the door to the first years' room and proceeded up the stairs. She couldn't help but smile at herself as she thought that maybe things would start to get back on track. Maybe it didn't have to be the end of the world after all.


	41. Chapter 40

Author's Note: Hello all, I am back from my far too short vacation. I had a blast and wish I was still away. But here I am, back to the grind. Who is pumped for the new Harry Potter movie on Friday? I so totally am. Anyway, okay, I'm being a dork. The story, oh the story. I am not too sure how I feel about this chapter yet. I think it's okay. I am feeling a bit anxious myself today for whatever a reason and I think a bit of the jittery-ness is coming across in this chapter. Maybe not. Like, disjointed maybe? I don't know. Rambling. Still loving all the comments. You guys are awesome! And welcome to the new people who have added this to their alerts and favorites. :]

Chapter 40

The next morning came quicker than Rose would have liked but she knew that was the price you paid for staying up so late. Her talk with Scorpius and her short encounter with her cousin Lily had lifted her spirits a bit and she had awoken feeling almost good for the first time in quite awhile. She got dressed, gathered her things and made her way down to the common room.

It was a little bit late and most of her fellow Gryffindors were already at breakfast but there Lily was on the couch waiting for her. The younger girl looked somewhat nervous and was anxiously twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

"Hey Rose"

"Hey Lil, sleep okay?"

"Yeah, once I finally made it there I guess. I vaguely remember talking to you last night." Lily had scooted over enough on the couch to make room for Rose. The older girl made her way over and sat down next to her cousin.

"Lily, I am sorry for my behavior these last few weeks. I shouldn't have taken all my frustration out on everyone around me. Including you. And I should have said those things about your mum."

"It's okay Rose. It's been tough for all of us and what you said still didn't give me an excuse to hit you." Lily looked back down at her hands. Rose wrapped her arm around Lily's shoulders and gave her a small side hug.

"Please, I barely even felt it," the older girl chuckled causing her cousin to look up in slight surprise.

"What? Nuh-uh! That was a clean hit, I know you felt it!" Lily playfully pushed her cousin away returning her laugh.

"Alright, alright, maybe I felt it. A little." She pushed the girl back, smiles on both of their faces. "I missed this Lil. Us. Having fun. Being happy, even just a little bit. Are we okay?"

"Yeah. We're okay. You might want to talk to Hugo though."

A guilty look formed on Rose's face. She had been a horrible sister. Not only had she banned him from talking to their parents but she hadn't even checked on him much lately to see how he was doing. Sure he was in Ravenclaw but that was hardly an excuse. He was her little brother and she had been so selfishly absorbed in herself she had nearly forgotten this was happening to him too.

"Ugh, I've been awful. Yeah I need to talk to him. How is he doing? Does he hate me?"

"Of course he doesn't hate you. He's your brother. Plus he has been writing to your mum and dad anyway." Lily added the last part quietly knowing that Rose wasn't going to like it. Sure enough the older girl jumped off the couch.

"What? He has been talking to them? Why would he do that?" Rose was pacing across the room.

"Relax Rose! I thought you were going to start being rational about all this and let everyone deal in their own way," Lily hopped off the couch too and got right in Rose's face, not backing down.

The bold move from her younger cousin snapped Rose right out of her angered state. She was right. This is how she got in trouble in the first place. She needed to calm down and stop being do damned hot headed all the time. Look where that got her father. "Sorry, sorry. You're right. It's just, I'm just, I'm so mad at them you know? How could they do this to us? And I don't get why he'd want to talk to them. Isn't he mad too?"

"Of course he is upset Rose but he is not mad like you. I am not mad either. Sure I wish certain things were different and I'm upset but they still are my parents and my aunt and uncle. I still love them. And I know you do too. And you can be mad if that is how you feel but you can't expect Hugo or me or James or Albus to feel exactly the way you do."

Rose hated being wrong. She hated when other people had to talk sense into her. Especially a younger someone. But she couldn't fight with what Lily was saying. She could be madder than hell at everyone but that was her reaction and hers alone. Hugo was more like her mother. More level headed. Calmer. He was able to work through a tough situation before blowing it all out of proportion. Rose had a short fuse like her dad. And it was getting shorter by the day. He pulled her hands roughly through her hair, causing the skin on her temples to stretch out. Just breathe. Just breathe.

"Right. Right," she wanted more of an insight to how her cousin felt. She'd talk to Hugo eventually but right now she had Lily and she wanted to get a different perspective on the whole thing. "Okay, so I am mad. You're not mad. What are you exactly? How are you dealing with this whole thing?"

Lily looked unsure. She could tell Rose was teetering on the verge of lashing out again. She didn't want to push the girl over the edge but she also thought that maybe Rose should hear her point of view. And she had been able to calm down pretty quickly, maybe this wouldn't go too badly.

"Well, I was really confused at first but then it all sort of made sense after I started thinking about it." Rose looked puzzled but kept her mouth shut encouraging the younger girl to continue. "You see, my mum, she was really sad all summer long. It started before you and the boys were back from Hogwarts actually. She just sort of had a mental break down all of a sudden when we were in the kitchen. I didn't know what to do. She wouldn't stop crying. It was like she was in pain. Actual physical pain. I was really scared.

"Eventually she stopped and she calmed down but after that, the whole rest of the summer she was in this kind of funk. And then when she found out that you guys and Aunt Hermione were going to Australia for the summer she lost it again. I don't think she knew that I saw her crying as often as I did. I didn't know why any of it was going on.

"When we were back for Christmas I asked my dad about it. He said she was just said that all us kids were off at school now but I knew that couldn't be it. Hugo and I talked about it and I told him she only seemed to be happy around your mum. So we wanted them to spend more time together. We didn't know of course but when I saw the article, it kind of made sense to me why she perked up around your mum.

"I was really sad for my dad. And I was really sad that our family would change. But I had been so sad already for my mum I just wanted her to feel better. And I knew my dad wanted that too. So I wasn't mad. Not at them." Lily had gotten this far with out Rose exploding so she figured she should keep being honest about how she felt.

"I was mad at you though. And I was mad at James. Not so much at Albus. He never said anything. I wanted to talk to my parents, so bad and you guys wouldn't let me. It hurt. And then you said those things about my mum and I got even madder. But then, when Professor McGonagall made me go to her office, she told me she was going to owl my parents. And I actually got excited that I was being punished. She said that given the circumstances she would let me choose whom she would contact. I told her my mum and I asked if she could have her come to the school."

Rose was rigid. She was trying really hard to keep her temper down and listen to what Lily had to say. But the thought of her aunt being here at the school made her cringe. Surely if she had seen her she wouldn't be able to hold herself back.

"My mum came and we talked. She wasn't mad at you for the things you said. She said she deserved worse," Lily paused because Rose was laughing sarcastically. "But yeah, I told her how I felt and how- how I thought that if Aunt Hermione makes her happy that is who she should be with."

Rose was clenching and unclenching her fists focusing on her breathing. She was not hearing this. She couldn't be. But still she listened.

"She said it wouldn't be easy because she had really hurt your mum. A long time ago when they were together and then, she said, that when they broke up, that, well that she made herself forget so she could be with my dad." She could see Rose was now trembling but she pressed on, "but she said she loved her. And Hugo agrees with me. He's been writing your mum telling her that, and your dad too."

Okay. No more. She couldn't possibly be understanding this correctly. "Hugo has been writing our dad telling him that Mum should be with Aunt Ginny?" Rose was breathing rapidly in and out her nose. Her jaw was tight. She was using every ounce of control that she had to not to run out of the common room and into the Great Hall to find and strangle her brother.

Lily was ready to hold her cousin back if she had to. Not that it would do much good given the girl was twice her size but Hugo was her best friend, she wasn't going to let him get pummeled by his sister. "Yes. You wanted to hear my thoughts so there you go. Do you want to tell me what you're thinking?" The glare she received indicated that no, Rose did not want to tell her what she was thinking. Lily was not going to back down though. Rose needed to be stood up to at times like this.

"Oh, what I'm thinking? I'm thinking lots of things actually." Calm down. Calm down. Rose closed her eyes tightly and slowly let out one big breath. She couldn't hold back the tears that were trying to push out through her closed eyelids. "What about my dad? How could Hugo do that to dad? And if Aunt Ginny loves my mum so much how could she break her heart? How could my mum do this to my dad? Or your mum to Uncle Harry? How could our dads be stupid enough to get so drunk that they blabbed everything to Rita Skeeter? How could your dad fire my dad? And how can you be so okay with it?"

Those were just a few of the thoughts racing through Rose's head. She couldn't hold it. She fell down to her knees and started sobbing. She fully broke down for the first time since all of this had happened. All of her previous outbursts had been rage.

Lily tried her best to wrap her arms around her now shuddering cousin but it was proving to be quite difficult given the shortness of her arms and Rose's constant moving. "Rose, Rose, it's ok."

After several minutes the crying started to subside. Rose was still breathing heavily, not getting off the floor and holding her head in her hands. When she finally looked up her face was red and blotchy and wet. She wrapped her arms around her cousin and held her tightly. She choked a few times, wanting to hold back the second torrent of tears that she could feel coming but to no avail.

"You can cry you know, it's ok. I bet you haven't even cried about any of this at all. I don't think I've ever seen you cry Rose."

The older girl let out a weak chuckle. It was true. She did not cry often and when she did it was always in private. "Well don't think this is going to become a regular thing ok?"

"Fine, but you don't have to try to be so strong all the time. And I think you will have to admit it feels a little bit better letting it all out right?"

"Yeah, I guess. A little," Rose was sniffing and pulling back slightly, trying to get up off the floor. Well her bright mood from earlier was quickly snuffed out but she still had to admit that things were moving in a semi-positive direction. She had sat through Lily's entire explanation of her feelings without breaking anything. She hadn't run off to kill her brother. She let out some terribly pent up emotion. Sure she had broken down like an idiot in front of her cousin but all in all not the end of the world. So yeah. Today still had a small potential to go kind of well. Maybe.

Hermione was awake early, unable to sleep. She had been puttering around in her kitchen for a few hours. She had had more cups of coffee than she could count. She had made several dozen cinnamon rolls but she had no one to give them to. She was just trying to occupy her time. She couldn't be idle. She was anxious. She was confused. Conflicted. Hurting.

Tap-tap-tap.

She jumped out of her skin. The coffee had shot her nerves to hell. The coffee and today's headline in the Daily Prophet, "Ginny Potter and Hermione Weasley Planning Their Wedding." Where did they even come up with this shit? An owl was sitting on her windowsill. Molly and Arthur's owl.

Reluctantly Hermione made her way over to the bird and removed the letter from its foot. She tossed the owl a few treats and gave him a scratch under his beak.

_Hey Herm,_

_I was just curious as to how things went yesterday with Ron. I didn't see any news about any murders in the paper so I'm guessing you're fine. Speaking of which I am sure you've seen today's story about us. The nerve of them saying that I will be wearing a suit! Bloody hell, like I would be caught dead at my own wedding in a suit? Though I must say the dress they described that you would be wearing sounds lovely. Anyway, I didn't know when you wanted to get together to talk about 'things' since we kind of veered off track yesterday. Maybe lunch? I would invite you here but my mum will be home all day and I don't think we should meet out in public so maybe I could swing by your house this afternoon. Write me back to let me know._

_I love you,_

_Ginny_

UGH! That letter made Hermione want to scream. It made her sick to her stomach. How could she be joking right now? How can she be so nonchalant? Was there no getting through to this woman that this wasn't going to be easy? That it wasn't just something they were going to wake up one day and laugh about? Part of her knew that Ginny was just trying to make the best out of a really shitty situation but still, there were better ways of going about it. Being a mature adult for one.

She walked into her living room over to her writing desk to reply to Ginny's letter. What was there even to say to a note like that? She hadn't read the article about their supposed wedding planning it just made her furious. And to think that Ginny had read it and proceeded to comment on it made her even madder. She starting scribbling nonsense on the parchment-

_What the hell- how can you even- you think this is funny? What the fuck kind of game are you trying- Who do you think-_

All of the caffeine coursing through her was making her shaky and she was pressing down so hard that the tip of her quill broke. She frantically searched for another but couldn't seem to find one. She pulled out her penknife from the drawer and started to make a new point on the quill she had. She was having a hard time concentrating on the quill because she was so angry with Ginny. Ron had been right, she was a complete idiot for thinking she could just take Ginny back. Why should she? She deserved better than that. Ginny had fucked her over, she couldn't just forget all that right away.

What was she doing? There was no way she could get across how she felt in a letter. She gave up on the quill, throwing it and the knife onto her desk. Then an idea popped into her head. Fuck being a mature adult.

Hermione wasn't quite feeling like herself this morning. The lack of sleep and various mix of emotions were doing weird things to her brain. Calm, rational Hermione was not currently available. She picked the knife back up off the desk talking to herself, "hey Ginny, how about you come over and chat." She held her thumb gently over the tip of the blade. She took a deep breath and pressed her thumb down hard onto the knife causing it to split open. She calmly stood up, wrapping her now bleeding thumb in her apron and walked over to the fireplace.

"5, 4, 3, 2," a sudden green flash and Ginny is there, blood dripping down her hand.

"Hermione, what the hell are you do-"

"Ahh, right on cue Gin. Come in. Sit down."


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Ginny shuffled out of the fire place and made her way over to the couch, not quite sure what was going on. Hermione looked calm, too calm. Eerily calm. She had been in the kitchen talking to her mother over breakfast when sudden she felt a sharp pain. Her mind immediately leapt to the worst possible conclusion and she shot up and jumped into the fireplace shouting "Ron and Hermione Weasley's House." And now here she was with blood dripping down her hand, she certainly hadn't taken the time to bandage it up.

"What happened? I- I came here right away I didn't know if you were hurting yourself-" Ginny was stammering.

"Sit down please Ginny," Hermione said plainly. A few flicks of her wand and some gauze and murtlap essence came flying out of the bathroom cabinet. "Here, clean up your hand."

The red head did as she was told, still beyond confused.

"Sorry about that. I was writing you back but I was getting increasingly frustrated. I figured this would be the best way of summoning you quickly." She held up her own thumb for Ginny to see as she tended to the cut.

"Yeah, well, you certainly got my attention but what the hell were you thinking-" Ginny started, a bit of anger coming to her voice but the brunette cut her off.

"I'm going to stop you right there Ginny. No, maybe I wasn't thinking clearly but you have to admit, it worked. Clever little spell you put on me Gin, it actually came in handy. Now what was I going to say to you? Oh yes." Her whole demeanor changed in an instant, the calm exterior went away and Ginny could see a definite fury in the woman's chocolaty brown eyes, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

The red head was completely taken aback. "What the hell is wrong with _me_? _With me_? You are the one butchering yourself as a means of summoning me!"

"Oh please, butchering myself? I pricked my thumb, don't be such a drama queen Ginny. What the hell do you think this is? What is it that you think we have going on here? That letter you just sent me was utterly insensitive and ridiculous. Why would you joke about Ron being so mad that he would actually kill me? Why would you bring up that heinous Rita Skeeter article? I am not sure what reality you are living in Ginny but we are most definitely not planning a wedding and I find it highly inappropriate to jest about the situation. This isn't just some big joke we can laugh away. I thought I had made it clear that we were going to take this slow. Or do you still not get that? I can't just be all silly and buddy-buddy with you. I am not ready to just jump back into a relationship with you okay?"

Hermione had been speaking very quickly and in a very strong tone. Ginny felt somewhat like a puppy who had just been smacked with a rolled up newspaper. Like she had done something wrong and she was sorry about it but she didn't fully comprehend why. But Ginny, being Ginny wasn't going to let it go.

"Yes Hermione I get it. You've made it clear that we are going to take this slow but we both know where it is going to end anyway right? We want to be together so yeah, excuse me for not really understanding why we can't just jump right back into it. I know I hurt you, I get that. I really do. And I apologized and I am going to show you every day how I feel about you. I know you want me just as much as I want you so stop trying to put even more obstacles between us. We have a lot to deal with anyway why do you have to be at my throat for everything? I can't believe you are this worked up over my letter! I mean it was a letter for crying out loud! I was joking around. Excuse me for wanting some of this ever present tension to go away. For wanting a bit of levity back in our lives."

"This is exactly what I am talking about Ginny! You think you have all the answers, that you know what is best and what is going to happen. You try to make all the decisions for everyone else because you already know the outcome. Well guess what love, you don't. I love you, Merlin knows I do, but I still hate you right now!" That was it. Did she hate Ginny? No, of course not. She hated the situation, how she felt, what the woman had done to her but not Ginny. But damn it felt good to say it. She thought about apologizing. Taking it back. But she didn't. She stood firm and bit her tongue watching Ginny deflate in front of her.

"Wow, wow. That was, that was- you hate me Hermione? You hate me?" Ginny was choking a bit over the words. She couldn't have anticipated that. Not even Harry had said he hated her. Or Ron. And to hear it from Hermione was just wrong.

Hermione cleared her throat a bit before answering. She wanted to break. She wanted to shake her head fiercely from side to side and say no over and over. She wanted to take the red haired witch in her arms. But she didn't. Because, yeah on some level Ginny had needed to hear it. Obviously Hermione hadn't gotten through to her in their previous discussions. She could barely get the words out, "yes Ginny. Right now, in this moment, I hate you."

They stood in silence. Awkward, thick, cold silence. After several torturous minutes, Ginny made to get up off the couch, presumably to leave but Hermione stopped her, "no, sit back down. We still need to talk."

The red head looked at her with a mixture of sadness and anger in her eyes, "what is there to talk about now? I think you've said more than I can handle for the moment."

Hermione rolled her eyes in an obvious gesture of frustration, "ugh! You are insufferable. Sit your ass back down." As much as she didn't want to, as much as she wanted to run away and cry her eyes out, she sat back down in an exaggerated manner. "Ginny, just, just listen to me okay? Get over yourself for two minutes and listen."

This comment drew a glare from the red head but Hermione went on, "the more time I have had to think about you and I the more reluctant I become. I should never have been so quick to have sex with you back over Christmas break. It was a mistake. A big mistake."

Again Ginny looked hurt. How much more was this woman going to tear down what little they had to cling to? "I was overcome with too many emotions that I could reasonably deal with. I was caught off guard and I admit that my feelings for you had always maintained a level of intensity that could not be rivaled. That aside, I shouldn't have done it. Now, before you continue to get all bent out of shape, yes I am glad we confessed our feelings for one another. I just think that because of what happened you are quick to assume that I have no problem with it continuing to happen. Well, I do. I don't trust you Gin."

The red head took it a sharp breath of air and Hermione could tell she was fighting back tears. "I know that hurts to hear but it is true. I don't trust you. And I am not willing to hop into bed with someone I don't trust regardless of any previous experiences. Like I had said before, I have loved you for nearly my entire life and that has not changed. But that does not mean that there are in fact certain things I need to work through. Things you need to work through. And ultimately things that we need to work through together. I know what you are thinking. That this is all just more and more of the same but the thing is you don't seem to be getting it Ginny. So yes, I am going to keep repeating myself until you seem to catch on."

The brunette was met with more silence. The look on Ginny's face was far off, distant. Detached even. "Are you even hearing me Ginny?"

"Of course I am hearing you Hermione. I have been hearing you. But intermixed in all the 'we need to take this slow' and 'you've hurt me' talk are the 'I love yous' and 'we need to be with one anothers' so you are sending me very mixed signals here. What keeps setting you off? Setting us back? That is what I don't understand."

Ginny had a point. Hermione had been back and forth and all over the place from the beginning. "It's just very hard for me to control myself when I am around you Ginny. For the last twenty years I haven't been able to allow myself any of these feelings and now, now that it is all out in the open I don't have that control anymore. So yes, it becomes obvious what I want physically and also emotionally from you. But at the same time I am still not there mentally."

Hermione paused, she started to get choked up. "I know you feel bad for what happened. For what all you did. But I don't know if I have made it clear enough what I went through after you left. You promised that you would never leave me and you did. And now you are making all those same promises so can you see why I am reluctant to take your word?"

"But Hermione, things are different now. I am not a scared teenager anymore-"

"Ginny I wanted to kill myself!" That shut the red head up. "That night, of your wedding, I was going to kill myself. I was. It was stupid, I know. I was so overwhelmed by what I was feeling in that moment that I honestly almost went through with it. Thank the gods I didn't. But that is what you leaving did to me. Do you get it know? I wanted to die. That is what you did to me." Maybe it was harsh and maybe it was bringing up more from the past than was necessary but it was true.

"Well, at least I would have been there with you. I would have gotten what I deserved."

Hermione let out a hard, unbelieving laugh, "you cannot be serious Ginny! How can you be so damned dramatic and self-pitying? Do you really think that I would have wanted you to die too? Never, ever would I have wanted that to be the outcome. That was partly why I didn't go through with it. Not that I knew it would actually physically harm you at the time but I didn't want to hurt you, even after everything you'd done to me. Gods Gin. You are driving me up the wall."

"Well what the fuck do you want me to say? You tell me you hate me. You tell me I made you want to kill yourself. Obviously you feel like I need to be punished somehow. So what is it? What do you want from me?"

"I- I-" what did Hermione want? She had confused herself so much over the last few hours, days, weeks. Her caffeine buzz was fading away. Her mind was cloudy. She was being drawn toward the woman again. "I don't know. Space I guess."

"Right, that is what you always ask for. And then when we are together I see you forcing yourself to keep your hands off of me," Ginny scoffed. She was beyond frustrated herself.

"Do you want this to work Ginny?" Hermione asked sternly.

The red head gave her a look like 'you've got to be kidding me? Why else would I put myself through all of this shit?' "Yes, Hermione. Yes I want this to work. I don't even know how you can honestly still be asking me that at this point."

"Then we need to start from the beginning. Like we don't know each other. Like we are just meeting. We need to rebuild us from scratch. No exceptions. I need to trust you again. And first, before all of that, I am going to make things right with my kids. My kids have to come first. And yours too. I've said that from the beginning. I know that Hugo is pushing for me to be with you and that Lily is doing the same but they don't know the whole story. I know it will be tough and that there will be times when I want to cheat and just dive right into your arms but I need to trust that you won't let me. Because all that will get us is right back here. And I am exhausted with yelling at you and fighting with you."

Ginny let out s snort and rolled her eyes. It certainly didn't seem that way to the red head. When she caught the look Hermione was giving her though, she relented and nodded in assent. "Okay. Starting over. After the children are tended too."

More awkward silence transpired between them. She didn't want to fight either. She hated the constant back and forth but maybe she needed to just let Hermione hold all the cards. That seemed like the only way to get through this. Put her own selfishness aside.

Ginny decided she could fill the silence with some of what she and Harry had discussed. "Harry and I wrote to our kids last night. Hopefully we will get the ball rolling there. Also, he is getting the paperwork together to finalize our divorce. He is keeping the house so until I find my own place I will be staying at the Burrow."

Hermione thought it best to keep the conversation going, now that things had calmed down a bit. If they were honestly going to 'start over' they needed to in fact 'start' somewhere. "And quidditch? What about that?"

A small insignificant smile crept across Ginny's lips, "well quidditch is definitely still a go from my standpoint. The team still wants me. I've been practicing like mad, as I am sure you can tell from the state of my very painfully chapped skin. And I am going to have an inordinate amount of time to myself it seems. Plus, I have wanted to go back for years. I will not allow the current state of things to derail that."

Hermione was given the red head a very knowing look and had an almost cocky smirk plastered across her face.

"What? What is that look for? Let me guess. You think it will be good for me to have something that is my own, separate from you and my family so I can work on myself. So I can work my way through my feelings and start to develop myself as my own person, something that I have obviously neglected to do for years? Albeit I seemed to be a self absorbed git for most of my life it still seems that I based a majority of my identity on other people's reactions, is that it?"

Hermione couldn't help but be impressed. That was nearly exactly what she had been thinking. Perhaps Ginny wasn't quick as think as she thought. "Yes. You've hit the nail on the head Gin. And I am glad you are going to stick with quidditch. It is quite an accomplishment and you should be proud of that." She smiled genuinely at the woman. Now all she needed was something to keep herself distracted.

Ginny returned Hermione's smile and felt that familiar warmth begin to grow in the pit of her stomach. This time, this time she really was going to respect the older woman's wishes. She stood up from the couch, "well Herm, I think it is best if I get going. I would say that this has been lovely, but we would both know that that would be a lie." There was that smile again. "So, until another time then I guess. Good luck with Rose and Hugo."

Hermione was glad that Ginny was taking it upon herself to leave as she was back on that rollercoaster that would have her falling right back into the red head's lap. "Yes, right. At least we have discussed some things. I will- I will owl you soon, okay?"

"Excellent. Well, good bye Hermione." There was an awkward moment when both women made their way toward the other but both stopped and Ginny sidestepped around the brunette, avoiding any contact.

"Bye Ginny."

Author's Note:

Wow two days in a row of updates. Excellent. Yeah well, I am reading back through my own story and I am getting frustrated with myself. Am I moving too slowly? Is there too much of the same drama over and over? But then again, chapters 33-41 have transpired over like 3-4 days worth of time in the story so obviously too much can't be resolved right? I can't say I know how the characters in this story feel exactly, given their situation but I do know what it is like to honestly love and hate someone at the same time. Maybe that is why I am dragging this out a bit more. I know what it is like to simultaneously want to slap and jump someone. I don't know. Any input would be appreciate it. I am very glad that all of you that have commented have been mostly in favor of where I am going with all this but I don't know. I am having my doubts. I want to keep it real, keep the emotion palpable and tangible. Like it could really happen. I just don't want people to be getting bored, you know? Anywho. Tell me what you think. You can be harsh if need be. I'm a big girl and can take it. Or if I am doing fine, that is nice to hear too. :]


	43. Chapter 42

Author's Note: Three days! Agh! Thank you all for your input. I was very happy to see that we all seem to be on the same page and that yes there are a lot of great things that I can explore with this story still. No, things will not resolve over night and I am not going to tie everything up prettily and quickly but maybe I can still pick up the pace a little bit. I am still totally thrilled that I have gotten this story to this point, over 100,000 words and not to mention over 200 comments. I couldn't be happier.

Chapter 42

Rose and Lily made their way down to the Great Hall after the older girl pulled herself together a bit. James looked up from the Gryffindor table and was puzzled that the two girls were in each other's company and seemed to be relatively happy. He was about to approach them when Rose left his sister's side and made her way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Lily, what was all that about?" James asked the red head.

"Rose and I were talking up in the common room is all and decided to walk down here together. What can I not talk to her now either?" Lily remarked impatiently.

"What? Of course you can talk to her, I just didn't think she would be so keen to talk to you after you punched her in the face."

"Well obviously that is not the case. We worked things out. And I think that she and Hugo are going to try and talk to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. So maybe it is time we talked to our parents too."

Albus looked up from a few seats down at his brother anxious for what his response would be. As much as James still wasn't ready he did realize it was somewhat unfair of him to continue preventing his siblings from contacting their parents. He pulled a crumpled up piece of paper out of his robes and looked back and forth between his brother and sister.

"Fine, I guess that is alright," James stated. Albus immediately shifted down from his spot at the table so he could be closer to James and Lily. "Actually, this came this morning from Mum and Dad. It was addressed to all of us."

"It was from the both of them? So like, they were together when they wrote it?" Albus chimed in.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean Mum obviously wrote it but Dad signed it too."

"Well that's good right? Obviously they can stand to be in a room together, that's a start. Maybe things aren't as bad as the papers are making it seem. Maybe they will stay together!" Albus was clearly excited. He hadn't said much about anything to anyone over the last few weeks but he was still clinging to the idea that this whole thing was just one big misunderstanding that the media had blown way out of proportion.

James looked skeptically over to Lily who had a look on her face like she knew more than she was letting on.

"I don't know Albus, maybe we should just talk to them first. The letter says they'd be willing to come to the school or they could try to get us home for the weekend. I don't know about you two but I think I'd feel more comfortable staying here, just in case we don't like what they have to say," the eldest Potter said. He certainly didn't want to be trapped at home with two people he wasn't overly fond of at the moment. But for his siblings sake he was at least willing to talk to them.

"What, you're crazy. Things will be fine! And we'll get some time off from school. Mum and Dad are going to explain everything to us, I vote for going home. What about you Lil?"

Lily didn't want to dash her brother's hopes but she knew that her parents' staying together was definitely not going to happen. She looked over to James and could tell he knew she was hiding something from them. "I don't know Albie. I think we should stay here too."

Albus didn't understand. Lily had been on "Team Let's Talk to Our Parents" from day one. Why wouldn't she want to go home and see them? "Lily, I thought you were all for working this all out, what changed? Did Rose say something because I'll-"

"No, Al. Rose didn't say anything to change my mind. And of course I want to talk to them and work all this out. I just- I just don't think- Well maybe you shouldn't- just keep in-"

"Spit it out Lil! What? You don't think that Mum and Dad are going to stay together?" Albus was getting impatient.

"Hey, calm down Al!" James stopped his brother. Yeah, Lily definitely had some inside information but they could talk about that later. He hated the thought of his brother being let down but he knew it had been inevitable from the beginning. That was how he justified all his behavior to this point, he was looking out for them. All of them. "It is two against one, so we will ask them to come here. When should we do it? Have them come this weekend? I know it is a Hogsmeade weekend but I wasn't planning on going anyway." As much as he didn't want to see them, he wanted to get this over with. Also, with it being a Hogsmeade weekend he knew a lot of the kids would be out of the castle making it easier for them to avoid everyone trying to get in their business. And even though he didn't want to see Albus and Lily get hurt, he wanted them to see that he was right in protecting them all along.

"Fine, we'll have them come here. And yeah, I vote for this weekend." Albus accepted defeat. He was looking forward to a little break from school but oh well. At least he'd get to see his parents whom he missed very much. Not that he'd ever admit that to his big brother.

"Yeah, that works for me," Lily nodded in agreement. Maybe she should talk to Albus beforehand, so he could be more mentally prepared.

"Okay then, it is settled. Well, since it is already Thursday I say we write them now so they can get things worked out with McGonagall." James pulled some parchment and a quill out of his bag and started writing, "do you think I should write two separate letters? One for Mum and one for Dad?"

Lily was trying to nod subtly so Albus wouldn't see and James picked up on it. "Don't be ridiculous James! Of course they are together! They wrote that last letter right? I say just send one."

Poor Albus. "Okay, one it is." James thought he could always make a copy using the geminio spell when he was up in the owlry sending it. Part of him too wanted to hope that maybe Albus was right but deep down he knew better.

Rose slid into the seat next to her brother drawing some weird looks from his housemates. He hadn't seen her coming so he jumped slightly when she bumped his shoulder with her own.

"Hey there little bro, you're not scared of me are you?" Rose was trying to keep it light, she wanted this to go smoothly. And she wanted to try to keep her temper in check so maybe joking around a bit would keep her in a better mood,

"No, of course not Rose. You just startled me is all. Um, what's up?" Hugo was a little nervous. Rose hadn't really talked to him recently. In fact the last contact they had was when a few days ago he tried to comfort her after Lily punched her but she just pushed him away.

"I just wanted to talk to my favorite brother, is that a crime?" Rose was sounding a bit too smarmy for Hugo's liking.

"Seriously Rose, what is going on? You haven't spoken to me in a very long time and now you are acting weird. Just tell me what's up."

"Ugh, fine," Rose took a deep breath. "I know you've been writing to Mum and Dad."

Hugo froze. He was expecting the world to collapse around him. He didn't want Rose to find this out, he knew she would be pissed. But wait. He was still alive. Rose was just sitting there, calmly, totally out of character.

"Yes. I am. Aren't you angry with me?"

Rose looked away for a moment ashamed; her brother legitimately seemed scared of her. She hadn't realized how much of a bitch she really had been lately. "No I am not mad."

"Really? You are not mad? At all? Because you practically wrestled me to the ground a few weeks ago when you saw me with a letter and that wasn't even to Mum or Dad." It was true. Hugo had written to the Ministry of Magic inquiring about youth summer programs for gifted witches and wizards because he felt like an academic challenge when school was done. Rose had seen him on his way to the owlry and jumped him, ripping the letter from his hands.

"No. I mean, yes. I was mad when Lily told me about twenty minutes ago but I got over it. It is fine. I was wrong to keep you from writing to them. It was never my place."

Whoa, did Rose just say she was wrong? She never, ever said that. Especially to Hugo. "How did those words taste coming out of your mouth sis?"

Rose gave her brother a playful slug on the arm, "ha ha. Yes I know. I never admit to being wrong. But, hey, I guess I realize what a complete and utter jerk I have been to you and to everyone since all this happened so I am going to try and make up for it."

"Is this because you don't want to get any more detentions? Or expelled? Or are you really being serious?"

"Yes. I am being serious. Now, do you want to talk about Mum and Dad or what?" Rose was having a hard enough time as it was, she didn't need Hugo to be second-guessing her now. Or else she might change her mind and suddenly revert back to being less than forgiving.

"Well, yeah, I do want to talk about them. I want to talk to them actually. Mum writes me back but Dad won't. Do you think they would talk to us together?"

Rose wasn't sure it would be a good idea to have her parents in the same room but then again that way she could yell at both of them at once, save her voice. "I don't know. Maybe. We could write to them and find out. Maybe they'll even meet up with us in Hogsmeade this weekend. I know you don't have privileges yet being a first year and I'm technically banned but maybe Professor McGonagall would understand the circumstances and give us a break. I know I am not her favorite person at the moment but I was going to try to talk to her about something else anyway. I could ask."

Hugo smiled at his older sister. She really was a great sister to have for the most part despite her crazy temper, she had just been harder to deal with than usual since the whole affair fiasco happened.

"Well you go talk to Professor McGonagall and let me know so I can write them."

"Okay, I will talk to her before lunch and let you know then." Rose got up to head to class but turned back toward her brother, "and I really am sorry for how I have been acting lately. I know none of this is your fault and I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you. So yeah, I am sorry."

"No problem sis. I know what a pain in the ass you are so it is okay," Hugo responded with a smirk. He wasn't in the habit of swearing so he knew it would make Rose laugh that he said 'ass.'

Rose chuckled, "thanks Hugo. See you at lunch!"

After her morning classes Rose made her way to the Headmistress's office somewhat uneasily. Professor McGonagall certainly was not happy with her behavior as of late and she wasn't sure how she would receive her asking for not only one but two favors. Having only been there a few days before she knew the password and muttered it to the gargoyle.

"Montrose Magpies," Rose still thought it was funny that Professor McGonagall was such a die-hard quidditch fan.

"Do you have an appointment?" The gargoyle asked somewhat tersely.

"Well no, I- I don't have one but I thought that maybe she would see me." Rose hadn't even thought about something like making an appointment.

"Well then I am afraid I cannot let you up," the stone figure stated matter-of-factly.

"But, you don't understand. It is important. Plus I know the password! You have to let me up!" Rose was desperate and begging.

"Do you honestly think that someone as intelligent as Professor McGonagall would keep the same password after telling it to a trouble maker like you?"

Ouch. Why did the damn Gargoyle have to be so mean?

"Plus, she is not in anyway. Tough luck."

"But-" Rose started but was cut off by the some of someone clearing their throat behind her.

"May I help you Miss Weasley?" Minerva McGonagall was peering over the tops of her glasses at the girl.

"Um, hello Professor. I am sorry to bother you. And I am sorry I didn't make an appointment." She was stammering, she didn't like being caught off guard.

"So I trust you have not been sent to me then? You are here on your own free will and not to receive some sort of punishment?"

"No Professor, I am not here because I am in trouble. I know, a bit of a shock right?" Rose tried to lighten the mood but the older witch didn't seem pleased. "Ah, right, well I wanted to ask a favor of you Professor."

"And what makes you think Miss Weasley that you are in any type of position to be requesting favors from me?"

"I know Professor that my behavior has been abysmal at best lately," that drew a soft chuckle from the headmistress, "but it is concerning my parents and really it is more for my brother than for me you could say."

"Well, go on then Miss Weasley. I am listening."

"I was wondering if perhaps my brother and I could go into Hogsmeade this weekend and possibly meet up with our parents to you know, talk things out."

"Miss Weasley, your Hogsmeade privileges have been revoked for the remainder of term as you know and being a first year your brother is not yet entitled to such trips," Minerva took her time in continuing. She was assessing the girl's expression, as she wanted to be sure that this was not just some rouse to get a break from her punishment. "Have you discussed this with your parents?"

"No Ma'am. We were waiting to see if you would let us go before writing to them," Rose admitted. How could she honestly have expected the headmistress to let them go into Hogsmeade?

"I see." Minerva saw how thoroughly disappointed Rose seemed. Her heart did go out to the girl, and her brother and her Potter cousins. It really was a terrible situation for the children to be in. Perhaps in this instance some leniency was in order, not that she hadn't already but more than gracious with Rose's punishments. "You and your brother may have permission to go into Hogsmeade but only if your parents agree to meet you. If for whatever reason they are unable to make it this weekend then you will not be allowed to go into town but surely we will be able to make other arrangements with them. Does that sound acceptable to you Miss Weasley?"

Rose's face lit up. She really hadn't expected the woman to say yes. Hugo would be happy and she would get out of the castle for the first time in quite a while. "Yes, thank you Professor. We will write them right away. Thank you!" Rose turned to run down the hall and find her brother but stopped when she remembered the original reason she wanted to speak to the headmistress.

"Oh, and Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I was curious if perhaps I could get some flying privileges back? I have been told that it may help my attitude a bit."

This young lady was really pushing her luck, "oh will it now? Miss Weasley, flying is just that, a privilege. A privilege that I do not believe your behavior warrants at this time. Also I was under the impression that you had given up quidditch, am I wrong?"

Rose looked down at her feet, she was embarrassed about being so forward with the older witch. "No Professor, you are not wrong. I did give it up. But I am thinking about taking it back up again. I know I can't be reinstated to the team or anything but I was just hoping that maybe I could get some flying in as sort of an outlet to my frustrations. Perhaps I wouldn't act up as much if I had that."

"Surely Miss Weasley you are not attempting to black mail me by saying if I don't allow you flying practice that you will continue acting up, because I assure you that is not the way to go about this,"

"No! No, of course not Professor! That is not at all what I meant! I just, I don't know. Flying helps me work out my anger or whatever. It was a silly idea."

"Well it is quite the catch 22. You are not allowed flying privileges because of your behavior but flying helps you control your temper thereby keeping you out of trouble. Is that what I am to understand?"

"Yes Professor. That was more what I was trying to say. But I understand that it is part of my punishment. Thank you though Professor for allowing my brother and I to Hogsmeade."

"Miss Weasley, I will make a deal with you. If you are able to control your temper and cease acting out in your classes until Easter break then your flying privileges will be reinstated at that time. I believe that offer is more than fair."

Rose nodded enthusiastically, "yes of course, thank you Professor McGonagall!" She wasn't quite sure if she could actually do it but at least the headmistress was giving her something to work towards.

Rose left the older witch and made her way to the Great Hall to find Hugo. She was relieved that Professor McGonagall had been so willing to listen to her. Was she looking forward to seeing her parents? Not exactly but she would do it for her brother. And now there was a chance that she would get her flying privileges back. This day wasn't turning out to be so bad after all.

Ginny dismounted her broom and walked toward the back door of the Burrow. She had spent most of the day practicing after leaving Hermione's house that morning and was very thankful to have something to focus her energy on. As much as she knew the woman had every right not to trust her it still hurt tremendously. But then again, she had been living her life blissfully unaware of Hermione's pain for so many years she deserved to feel this way, and worse.

Her mother was in the kitchen, as usual, preparing something for dinner. It was still odd for her to be back living with her parents seeing as she was a 38 year old woman with kids of her own. Not that she didn't appreciate everything her Mum and Dad were willing to put up with but she still needed to find a place of her own, and soon. She had thought about moving up north to Anglesey County for the convenience of being close to the Harpies stadium but she had spent her entire life in Devon. The thought was a little scary even though it was only about 300 km away and with the use of magical transportation, that was nothing. Something to think about.

"Ginny dear, two letters came for you while you were out. They are on the table."

"Thanks Mum," Ginny sat down picking up he letters. One appeared to be from Harry and the second, much to her surprise seemed to be from James. She decided to read the one from her son first.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Albus, Lily and myself would like to take you two up on your offer to come talk with us. We would like it if you were able to come up to the school this weekend. Please let us know if this can be arranged._

_Always,_

_James_

Even though it wasn't the warm, fuzzy letter she would have liked it was certainly better than nothing. Ginny was very happy that her children had agreed to see them even if James only wanted to yell at them. It was a start.

Harry's letter was what she expected, confirming that he too had heard from the kids. He went on to say that he had already made arrangements with Professor McGonagall to meet with the children on Saturday at 1 pm. Ginny did not mind that Harry went ahead and made the plans on his own, her schedule was entirely open where as his was not.

"Mum, the kids have agreed to see Harry and I. We are going to meet them at Hogwarts on Saturday," Ginny announced to her mother, clearly excited.

"Well that is good dear. See, things will start working themselves out. Slowly of course but in time," Molly hoped things would begin to turn around for her daughter and her family. Ginny had returned from Hermione's looking so completely depressed that she needed a spot of good news. Perhaps this was it.

"Yeah, I know. I am nervous about how it will go, you know? I know Lily is fine with everything but I also know James is probably going to just rip into us. Not that he isn't entitled to but it is still unnerving. And Albus. I have no idea what to expect from him. No one seems to have any insight at all into how he is dealing with all this. He is such a sensitive boy, I am just afraid of how he will react."

"I know Ginny, it will be tough. But the important thing is that the five of you will get to talk and the healing has to start somewhere," Molly gave her daughter a reassuring smile before turning back to her cooking.

"I know you're right Mum. And I can't say it enough, thank you for everything. I am going to start looking into getting my own place. Maybe somewhere closer to the stadium up in Wales for when practices start up. I know it is a bit farther away but I think, perhaps the space will do me some good."

"I think that is an excellent idea Ginny. A change of atmosphere might be just what you need to start over. But please, don't feel like you need to get out of our hair. You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you need, understand?"

Ginny got up from the table to give her mother a hug, "of course Mum. I love you, you know?"

"I know, I know, now go get your father, dinner is nearly ready," Molly returned the hug and shooed her daughter out of the kitchen.

Hermione was going through some old paperwork she had from when she first starting at the Ministry. It was mostly notes she had jotted down during interviews she had with different house elves. She had been trying to better assess their situations while attempting to rewrite the laws concerning their welfare but had always secretly hoped to write a book about their history. A project that quickly got lost in the shuffle of everything else but now she had time. Sure it was a different time and house elves had many more rights and led much better lives, due mostly in part to her work, but most people still didn't know the full extent of what they had gone through for centuries. If anything, it was something to occupy her time.

She was pulled out of her work by a tapping coming from the living room window. She opened it up letting in a very cold owl and some snow. She took the letter from its leg and tried to find an owl treat for it. The bird cozied up on the mantle of the fireplace trying to defrost its wings as Hermione read her letter.

_Dear Mum, _

_Rose and I were wondering if you and dad could come meet us in Hogsmeade on Saturday. Rose was able to get special permission for us to go into town if you and Dad are able to make it so we can talk. Please let us know soon so we can tell Professor McGonagall. I'm looking forward to actually seeing you Mum, I've missed you a lot. And I know Rose is too even though she won't admit it. Hope to hear from you._

_Love always,_

_Hugo_

Just as she was putting the letter down, Hermione's cell phone rang. She immediately thought it was her mother calling about her father but she was relieved to see the name 'Ron' on her caller id. He must have received a letter too and figured that by phone was the quickest way of reaching her despite his distrust of muggle devices.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did you get a letter from the kids? They want to talk." Ron didn't seem too happy. Perhaps he was hoping it would be awhile before the kids came around and wanted to talk so he wouldn't have to see his wife again so soon.

"Yes Ron I did. Are you up for meeting them Saturday?"

"Of course, they're my kids too ain't they? And I said we'd do this together didn't I?"

"Right, I know you did. I wasn't implying that you didn't want to see the kids and I know we agreed to do this together, I was simply asking if you were ready to face them. As much as I want to see them I am still apprehensive about it myself."

"Well, I haven't done anything wrong as I see it so why should I be worried?"

"Please Ron, you have every right to be mad at me but we can't do this in front of the kids okay? Now are we gong to meet them or not?" The situation was bad enough, all she needed was for Ron to be tearing her down in front of Rose and Hugo.

Ron waited a minute before responding. He knew he couldn't treat Hermione poorly in front of the kids and he didn't want to. They did need to do this together even if it was going to be terribly awkward and difficult for everyone. So he softened his tone before continuing, "yes Hermione, I think we should meet them. And I will be on my best behavior, for the kids' sake. Now I started setting up my apartment today above the shop, it is not much but I think it will be an okay place to talk to the kids. That way we won't have everyone hanging around. I wouldn't be surprised if that damned Rita Skeeter has our kids followed."

"I agree, that woman has no scruples at all. She is vile. Thank you for offering your apartment, I think that will be the best idea. Avoid prying eyes and ears." Hermione knew that this would be hard for Ron.

"Well I will write them back then? Say around noon?" Ron offered.

"Sounds great. I will bring some lunch for us all. I will see you then Ron."

"Yeah, see you then Hermione."

Now she had a day and a half to plan out what all she was going to say to Rose and Hugo. Not that she could be entirely prepared for everything they were sure to ask of course but she could at least have some things sorted out. Mostly she just wanted to see them, hug them. Tell them she loved them. She knew Hugo would be receptive but was very unsure of how Rose would react. Well, she'd find out soon enough.


	44. Chapter 43

Author's Note: Well so okay, I wrote this over a couple of days which I don't like to do. I like to sit down and write until I am done but that did not happen this week so the end result is a very long chapter that may or may not be a little all over the place. I think it is still going in the direction I originally intended but perhaps just not in quite as direct of a route, you know? So yes, comments are appreciated as always and hopefully my writing will return to normal next time. To all my fellow Americans out there, Happy Thanksgiving! To everyone else, Happy Whatever Day You Are Reading this On!

Chapter 43

Lily had been avoiding James until Saturday, she could tell he wanted to interrogate her about what all she knew. On the other hand, she wanted to talk to Albus about how she knew her parents definitely were not getting back together but she couldn't find him anywhere. He was avoiding her, like he knew what she was going to tell him.

She may have been younger but Lily was always taking care of her brothers emotionally, especially Albus. He was always pretty sensitive. People always thought her cousin Hugo was the most sensitive Weasley cousin but they were wrong. Just because Hugo was shy and smart didn't mean he let things get to him, but Albus on the other hand did. He let everything get to him. But he never opened up to anyone, he just shut down and avoided everybody. Every once in a while he would let Lily in but he hadn't since this whole thing with their parents. Albus had hardly talked to anyone.

So now here she was in the Great Hall waiting for her brothers. Rose and Hugo had already left to meet their parents. Lily was shocked that the headmistress had given them permission to go to Hogsmeade, but she guessed that given the circumstances she could understand. Despite the fact that she had far more important things to be concerned with she couldn't help but to be jealous that Hugo got to go into Hogsmeade as a first year. She was after all still a kid. Lily had encouraged her brothers to refrain from telling Rose that their mum was going to be in the castle today, she thought it might be too tempting for her cousin to create some sort of altercation. This was going to be a long day.

Hermione was up earlier than usual and usual was 5 am these days. Actually she didn't really sleep the night before meeting up with her kids. She was at her desk trying her best to go through some more of her notes but to no avail. She was too nervous. She had been thinking about how this meeting would go nonstop since they had arranged it. At first she wasn't too worried about how Hugo would react but then the more she thought about it the more unsure she became. Sure he was all fine with it thus far but he hadn't really spoken to his dad and seen how bad off he was. He didn't know the full extent of his mother's manipulation of his father. And Rose, oh Rose. That was going to be a nightmare as well.

Not to mention, Hermione herself was ashamed of her behavior and hated the idea of having to face her children to explain it all. And she still didn't know how Ron was going to act. She trusted that he wouldn't do anything extremely foolish or hurtful in front of Rose and Hugo but he was hurting pretty badly and anything was possible.

She had heard from her mother-in-law that Ginny and Harry were going up to Hogwarts today to talk to James, Albus and Lily so naturally she was curious as to how that would turn out as well. She was glad that she and Ron were meeting their kids in Hogsmeade so they wouldn't all happen to run in to one another because Merlin that would be horrible. She could only imagine. Hermione was also worried about Ginny and how things would go for her. She had tried to keep the woman out of her thoughts but that was impossible.

Hermione glanced up at the clock, it was a quarter of twelve. She had told Ron she would get there ten minutes before the kids were set to arrive. She grabbed the lunches she had made for everyone thinking that this was probably the last meal they would all share together for quite a while. A tear came to the corner of her eye but she quickly wiped it away, now was not the time to break down.

"Here goes nothing," she said to herself before apparating to Hogsmeade.

Ginny stood on the front step of her old house and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Harry called from somewhere within the house. Ginny stepped in uneasily. She was feeling pretty nauseous. She hadn't been able to eat anything all morning and now it was nearly noon. Even going for an early morning ride on her broom didn't help clear her head at all.

"You don't look so good Gin," Harry peeked in from the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks Harry. I don't feel so well either," Ginny tried her best to keep her stomach in check while walking in through the foyer.

"Well I know this is going to be rough but hey, we got good kids. It shouldn't go too terrible right?" Harry was trying to be upbeat but was having doubts of his own. Especially about Albus.

Ginny was so grateful that Harry was being so good to her considering everything that had happened between them. She knew that he was doing it partly for the kids' sake but Harry was also just that kind of guy. Despite how much shit someone put him through, no matter how badly someone had wronged him he was still going to be the bigger person. Every time. She was lucky to have that and her heart went out to Hermione knowing she didn't.

"Right, they are good kids. And it is good that we are all getting together to talk about everything even though it was much sooner than I was expecting. I didn't think James was going to give that easy. In fact, I was kind of counting on it so I could get myself a bit more together. You know?" Ginny shot the man a nervous smile while taking a seat at the table.

"I know what you mean Gin but if the kids are ready to talk we certainly can't put it off."

"Yes, I realize that and it is something that I both want and need to do but that doesn't prevent me from being apprehensive about it," Ginny was trying not to become more anxious than she already was but it was proving to be quite hard. Harry came over and placed a firm hand on her shoulder to reassure her. It was s simple gesture one that he had done many times before. Without even thinking about it, she turned her head to the side and kissed the back of his hand. He didn't immediately pull away, he just gave her a small squeeze.

"Rose, you're not going to just yell at Mum and Dad the whole time are you?" Hugo asked as they trudged through the snow toward Hogsmeade.

"Of course not, I can be an adult you know," Rose replied even though in her head she was thinking 'hell yeah I am going to yell at them.'

"Good because I think they are having a hard enough time as it is and I don't think we should make it any worse for them."

Rose stopped in the middle of the road which made her brother turn around. "Are you serious Hugo? They are having a hard time? What about us? Aren't you having a hard time because I know I sure as hell am?"

"I just think we should let them explain everything before we start in on them is all," Hugo stated simply.

"Whatever, I will try my best Hugo but no promises okay? I am mostly doing this for you. I don't even know if I am ready to see them, either of them but I am doing it ok?"

"And I appreciate it Rose, I do. Just try to be calm okay?"

"Fine, yes, I will be calm," all Rose had to do was get through this 'talk' with her family and then she was going to meet up with Scorpius in Hogsmeade so they could have a proper date for once. So yes, she did have ulterior motives to arranging this meeting after all.

They continued walking in silence for a bit before Rose broke it, "why do you think Mum and Dad wanted us to meet them at Uncle George's shop? It doesn't seem like the most fitting place to have a serious talk plus there are going to be a ton of people there."

Hugo looked over at his sister with an exasperated expression, "do you ever talk to anyone aside from Scorpius these days?"

Rose thought about it for a second, "no not really. Why?"

"Well Fred was telling me that Dad is living in the apartment above the shop," Hugo paused as it registered with his sister what he had said.

"What? Why the hell is he living there?"

"Really Rose? You didn't think he and Mum would be still living together in our house did you?"

"Well no, of course not. But I guess I hadn't really thought about it. But why would he want to live above a joke shop? It is so busy there all the time?"

"I don't know Rose, maybe we should let Dad explain that."

"Yeah, I guess. Come on now Hugo, take bigger steps, we are never going to get there at this rate."

Hugo was not the athletic type to begin with and was having trouble keeping up with his sister who had much longer legs than he and also didn't seem to be burdened by the huge piles of snow they were walking through. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, I thought you weren't ready to see them so what's the rush?"

"I'm just cold okay? Now hurry up!"

"Don't tell me, you have a date with Scorpius after this."

Rose hesitated but kept going, she really didn't want to get caught.

"Ugh, you are going to get in so much trouble. Professor McGonagall did not approve that. What were you going to just ditch me? You know you are supposed to walk me back to the castle immediately after we finish with Mum and Dad."

"Why do you always have to follow the rules Hugo?"

"I guess the same reason you always have to break them, that is just who I am sis," he replied smugly while quickening his steps.

"You are such a smart ass little pain you know?"

"Well I was going to say that I would hang out in Uncle George's shop or Honeydukes or something while you were on your date but I don't have to."

"Really? You'd do that? Even though it would be breaking the rules?"

"Of course Rose. I would do anything for you, you're my sister. And you'd do anything for me right?"

"Right Hugo," she smiled at her brother warmly. Then the irony of the whole thing hit her. Aunt Ginny was Dad's sister and look what she did to him. Ugh, she hated that woman.

She tried her best to shake off the thought as they made their way into town, "well here it goes little bro. You sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes, let's go."

"Lily! Where is Albus? I have been looking for him everywhere?" James was sliding into the seat next to his sister at the Gryffindor table.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since Thursday come to think of it. Maybe he went for a walk around the grounds or something."

"Yeah, I haven't seen much of him either," James trailed off while scanning the Great Hall. "And I haven't been seeing very much of you come to think of it. So, what is it? What do you know? Out with it Lil."

Lily didn't want to tell her brother what she knew, or more specifically what she thought about the whole thing. Telling was Rose was hard enough and she had figured she would just tell James everything, but she didn't. So now it was up to her to fill her brother in. "James, I saw Mum last weekend."

"What? And you didn't tell me? Ugh, I knew McGonagall wouldn't let you just get off with a detention for hitting Rose," James was pissed he was just now finding this out. "Well, tell me, what did you talk about and why wasn't Dad there?"

"Dad wasn't there because I asked for Mum. And we mostly talked about how I hit Rose. And how I shouldn't resort to violence and how I knew better than that."

"Bull shit Lily. What else did you talk about?"

"Fine, we talked about her and Aunt Hermione," Lily admitted in one big breath.

"Elaborate."

Lily was bouncing her knees nervously under the table, she really didn't want to tell James. "I told her that I think that they should be together because that would make her happy."

"Lily! How could you say something like that?" All the first and second years and random older kids that hadn't gone into Hogsmeade were now looking at the two Potters because James was yelling. He softened his voice a bit before going on, "what about Dad? Did you even think about him? Or Uncle Ron? Or anyone other than Mum?"

"Of course I did, but do you have any idea how depressed Mum has been? Months James! All summer long she would just break down crying out of nowhere. And it is all because she loves Aunt Hermione! Do you want her to be sad for the rest of her life? Because I don't! And I know Dad doesn't either!" Lily shouted back at her brother not caring who else in the Great Hall heard.

James could see the tears coming to his sister's eyes. He reached across the table to grab his sister's hand, "of course I don't want Mum to be sad forever but Lily it isn't that easy you know? You have got to see that it is more than just Mum's feelings here. She isn't the only one hurting. And Mum being magically happy again isn't going to make everyone else feel better."

Lily looked down at her feet under the table letting her tears hit the floor below her. She wished it were that simple. She wished it was exactly how she explained it to her Mum but James was right and it wasn't, "I know. But Mum really loves her you know? And we can't change that. I guess I just thought it would be easier to accept it and go along with it than to fight it and feel even worse."

Even though Lily may have had a point James wasn't ready to believe it yet. He was hurting and he knew his dad and brother were too. And he was just plain mad. So what it he couldn't change how his Mum felt, he could still be angry at the whole situation! It wasn't just her life, it was all of their lives. He didn't want to upset his little sister any further so he thought it best to just let it go for know, "right Lil. Well, I better try to find Albus. I'll meet you in front of McGonagall's office at 1 okay?"

"Ok James, see you then."

Rose to a deep breath before opening the door to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Most shops had a bell that rang upon the door opening but this being her Uncle George's shop, Rose and Hugo were greeted with a rather loud farting noise, complete with the accompanying scent. The store was packed and those shoppers by the door immediately trying to wave the smell from their noses.

"That is truly disgusting, but hilarious," Rose said holding her nose. "Yes, this is the perfect place to have a heart to heart with Mum and Dad."

Hugo was already making his way through the crowd to the back of the store, "come on Rose, we are running late as it is."

It was 12:01 for crying out loud. "Well it isn't my fault you can't walk through snow," she muttered under her breath following her little brother. The employee behind the register seemed to know who they were and just nodded in their direction as Hugo opened the door clearly marked "Employees Only."

Rose reached for her brother's hand when he started climbing the stairs in the back of the store room, "are you sure you want to do this Hugo?"

He turned around looking at his sister, "yes Rose. But if you don't want to I understand. Just, go find Scorpius and meet me back here in an hour." He started back up the stairs but Rose wouldn't let go of his hand.

As tempting as it was to just turn and run Rose stood still at the bottom of the steps, "no, I'm coming with you." Hugo gave her a reassuring smile and they continued up the stairs together.

Rose knocked softly on the door, "Mum? Dad?" She said in a voice entirely not her own. Weak and quiet.

Ron opened the door and let his children inside. Hugo quickly wrapped his arms around his dad giving him a strong hug. Ron returned the hug and kissed the top of his son's head. He already had tears in his eyes. After a few seconds Hugo pulled away and ran other to his mother giving her an equally enthusiastic embrace. Rose just stayed backed up against the wall, hands behind her back, looking down at the floor.

"Hey there Rosie, how's it going?" Ron asked making his way over to his daughter. He reached to pull her into a hug but she just shrugged him off.

Hermione looked up from Hugo to see her daughter rebuffing Ron and her heart ached. She could see the pain in her husband's eyes at the gesture and wasn't entirely sure how to read the look on Rose's face.

"Right well, I know this place doesn't seem like much but I think with some help I can make it pretty homey," Ron went on trying to brush off his daughter's rejection. "It might not look like it but it's got three bedrooms so you each get your own. You can do them up however you want."

Hugo seemed to appreciate this bit of news and went back to his dad to give him another hug, "thanks Dad. Is there enough room for a big desk in my room? And maybe some floor to ceiling bookshelves?"

Hermione and Ron both chuckled at this, "of course Hugo. Hell we can make all four walls bookshelves if you want." The boy's eyes got very wide at this and a big smile appeared on his face. Rose remained silent, apparently uncaring about having her own room in the apartment. "And Rose, I figured you'd want some more privacy from us men so I had your room expanded so you could have your own bathroom."

"What makes you think I will even be staying here at all?" Rose snapped.

"Rose! You will not speak to your father like that! He went through a lot of trouble to put that extra bathroom in," Hermione scolded her daughter.

"Bull shit Mum. He is a wizard. Not very hard to put an Extension Charm on a room."

"That is enough young lady, I will not tolerate that type of language in my home, especially when it is directed at your mother," Ron piped in, surprising Hermione a bit.

"Your home? Your home? Please, this isn't your home. This is some stupid apartment that your forced to live in because of that sodding home-wrecker Aunt Ginny. And don't even begin to get on me about my language because you are one to talk. Plus I figured you wouldn't mind me yelling at Mum considering she's ruined your life." Rose couldn't hold back, too many emotions were going through her mind but the most prominent one was anger.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She had expected Rose to be angry, sure, but wasn't fully prepared for how she would express it. Ron was with out words as well, Rose had never spoken to him like that before. Yeah she had a temper but she had always been able to keep it in check around her parents.

"Hm-hmm," Hugo cleared his throat looking between his sister who was glaring and his parents both of whom had their mouths slightly agape with no words coming out. "Rose, you said you weren't going to yell, that you were going to let them expl-"

"Shove it Hugo! They deserve to know what this is doing to me! How can they possibly explain themselves? How could anything that they say possibly make up for how I have been feeling?" In between the shouting, tears had started to roll down Rose's cheeks. "Just because you're ok with Mum shagging Aunt Ginny and you don't care that Dad is a complete and utter fuck up doesn't mean that I don't care."

Hermione gasped at her daughter's words and looked over to Ron who looked totally deflated.

"Rosie, please, just calm down," Hermione tried her best to collect herself and choke down the tears that were building at the back of her throat. "Why don't we all just sit down and we can all talk about what we are feeling."

"Ha. Right. Okay Mum. I feel like shit. How about that? You know what? I thought I could do this but I can't. Sorry Hugo. I've got to get out of here. Take as long as you want, Mum and Dad can take you back to the castle." Rose threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to go back out the door.

"But Rose! You'll get in trouble! McGonagall will expel you!" Hugo called after his sister trying to pull her back into the apartment.

"Fuck if I care," she grabbed her arm away and ran down the stairs.

Hugo turned back to face his parents who were both still standing there in shock. "Should we go after her? I don't want her to get in trouble or gods forbid, expelled! Were you serious about that Hugo?" Hermione was genuinely concerned for not only her daughter but her academic career as well.

As much as he wanted to go after her, Hugo knew it would be of no use given the state she was in. "No Mum, she will be okay. She was going to meet up with Scorpius anyway."

"Like bloody hell she is! She thinks she can just go out on a date after talking to us like that?" Ron had snapped out of his stupor and his ears were turning red. "I'm going to go find her."

"Ronald Billius Weasley you will do no such thing! She obviously does not want to talk with us right now and running after her on a busy Hogsmeade weekend will only bring more unwanted attention unto our family and I am sure you do not want that." Hermione had reached out and grabbed her husband's robes effectively stopping him from heading out the door.

"You can not tell me what I can and can not do anymore Hermione! This is my house! My life and you cannot micromanage it any longer. I put up with all of your schedules and rules since I was 11 years old but no more. You lost the right to control my every move when you cheated on me!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Hugo shouted at them.

In the heat of the argument, Ron and Hermione had forgotten their son was still with them in the room. They had never yelled at one another like that in front of their children, at least not directly. Sure they had had their fair share of big fights in their relationship but they always had the discretion to do it away from the kids. But too much had happened now and everyone's tempers were flared so they had erupted. Ron and Hermione both looked apologetically over at their son who was now on the verge of crying himself.

"Oh Hugo, we're sorry. We shouldn't be talking to one another like that, let's all sit down," Hermione offered weakly.

Ron had calmed down visibly at the sight of his son about to cry. He felt like a major git. No wonder his daughter thought he was a 'total fuck up." He was. "Yeah, sorry son. I let myself go there for a bit."

"It's okay. It isn't like I haven't heard you guys fight like that before," Hugo admitted and observed his parents exchange worried glances.

"Regardless Hugo, it shouldn't happen, and we're sorry," Hermione made her way over to the small kitchen table and took a seat. Ron and Hugo followed suit. At least they had Hugo to talk to, Rose would come around eventually. "Now, are either of you boys hungry? I made lunch." She started handing out the sandwiches she brought and summoned some pumpkin juices out of the fridge.

"Thanks Mum."

"Yeah, thanks Herm. So Hugo, how about you ask us what you want to know," Ron started.

The boy nervously sipped at his pumpkin juice before responding. As calm and mature as he seemed about this whole thing there were still things he too was upset about and wanted to know. "Well, first, I am sorry about Rose. She said she wasn't going to act like that."  
"Oh sweetie, that is not your fault. You can't control what your sister does, any more than we can apparently," Hermione said soothingly to her son. Ron was smiling at him too, encouraging him to go on.

"Right, well. I guess, I want to know the whole story then from you guys. All I know is what has been in the papers most of which I know, or hope at least, isn't true and what I've heard from my cousins but it's not like they really know what is going on either. So yeah, that is all I want. The truth."

Ron and Hermione looked nervously at one another before both trying to talk at once, "Well you see-"

"It is a long story-"

"How about Mum, you start," Hugo interjected before they could continue mumbling over one another.

Hermione took a large gulp of her pumpkin juice inwardly wishing it were something stronger, "okay, well, hmm- where to start?"

"The beginning probably," Hugo said matter-of-factly. Ron realized how much he sounded like his mother in that moment.

"Riiight," the brunette witch was stumbling over her words. This was not going to be easy to tell her 12-year-old son. It didn't help that Ron was giving her a look like 'ha, good luck with this one, you're on your own here.' Yes this was tricky. But she figured if he wanted the whole story that was what he was going to get- minus all of the unnecessary details of course.

"Well, you see Hugo, when I was your age I met your Aunt Ginny. I already knew your father and despite being one of my best friends he drove me mad most of the time," this caused Ron to scoff under his breath.

"Dad, let Mum talk."

"Right, go on Hermione, though it seems not much has changed since then."

"Dad!"

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, I met your Aunt Ginny. And well, I guess the best way I can put it is that I felt, I felt something. I didn't know what exactly but something regardless. But growing up I didn't have many friends. I was always a bit of a loner so I attributed my feelings for her as being friendly because she was the first female friend I had ever really had. So, time went on and we got closer. My feelings evolved for Ginny into something different but again I pushed them to the back of my head because my feelings were also changing for your father." Gods this was awful.

Ron was completely pale in the face. He couldn't believe he had to sit through this and in front of his son at that. But Hugo's being there was what was keeping his temper at bay for the moment.

"Naturally, I allowed my feelings for your father to develop further as that was what was expected of me," she glanced over at Ron who looked as though he wanted to faint, "and that was truly what I thought I wanted. Your father, he meant, he means the world to me. And even though he drove me up the wall half the time I could never have asked for a better, more loving or steadfast partner." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron smile just a tiny bit, he knew she meant what she said.

"Well go on, what happened?" Hugo urged. As awkward as this was for him he wanted to know it all. He always wanted to know everything he possibly could and this was no different.

"After the War, your father left to train for the Aurors and even though we decided to remain together I still felt very alone. Abandoned if you will. And I was going through a rough time."  
"We all were going through a rough time Hermione!" Ron couldn't help it, he had to say something.

"I know Ron. It was a bad time for everyone. And all of us were dealing with it in our own ways. I was- I was, hm-hmm," she tried to clear her throat. She didn't want to go into all the details considering she hadn't even told Ron everything about what had happened in those few months after he left. She swallowed the tears that were creeping back up and continued, "I wasn't dealing with it though. I was self-destructing. I was breaking down."

"What do you mean? Why were you having such a hard time?"

Damn Hugo and his insatiable curiosity. He was lucky enough to grow up in a time of peace, he didn't need to know all the traumas his parents went through when they were younger. That was why they fought as hard as they did, so their children didn't have to grow up with that kind of burden. But she knew her son, he was strong. He wasn't soft like everyone assumed, Hermione knew he was mature enough to handle it.

"Hugo, maybe you should just take your Mum's word for it," Ron chimed in feeling somewhat guilty now. When Hermione had finally taken him back so many years ago he hadn't even bothered to ask about those months when he was away and obviously more went on then just her and his sister hooking up.

"No Ron, it's ok. Hugo, I know you know a version of what we all went through during the war and that your father and I played a rather significant role in helping your Uncle Harry bring down the darkest wizard of all time but we haven't ever really gotten into it in depth because we wanted to protect all you kids from what we had to grow up with."

"Mum, I don't know if you know this about me but I read a lot and I have read every book out there about the war and about you and Dad and Uncle Harry and Voldemort. So you can lay it on me," Hugo said this a bit sarcastically but his parents just looked at one another and sighed.

"Well son, though I am sure you know much more than we ourselves have told you, you could not possibly know the full scope of what we went through and for that I am extremely thankful." Hugo looked slightly embarrassed at his mother's words but she went on, "As I was saying, I was not dealing well with the aftermath of the war. Your father and I along with nearly everyone in our family were constantly under the threat of death but that wasn't even the worst of it. You see, there was this witch, her name was Bellatrix Lestrange and she tortured me with the Cruciatus Curse," she paused momentarily to collect herself. Ron had no color in his face and she could tell he was remembering that day and Hugo too had gone pale, he wasn't expecting that.

"And it effected me more than I let anyone know so, I was not coping. And I was hurting myself rather badly and your Aunt Ginny, well she was there for me. She was the only one. And I allowed myself to get close to her once again awakening all of these feelings that I suppressed for many years. So we were together. Then your dad and Uncle Harry came back and Aunt Ginny thought it would be best to go back to the way things were. I was heartbroken. But then your father was there and I did love him very much. So I let him save me from my misery in a way."

Hearing herself say these words was maddening. The more times she recounted the story the worse she felt. It never got easier. "But I was still in love with Ginny. And I didn't know that she felt the same way. She had someone remove all the memories of us from her head-"

"She didn't!" Hugo seemed completely scandalized, "that bit-"

"Hugo!" Hermione cut him off sternly but in her head she smiled at her son's almost remark. Ron just sat quietly in his chair staring up at the ceiling twiddling his thumbs. "Anyway, I harbored these feelings for many years and at the beginning of the summer your Aunt remembered what she had done. It affected her rather dramatically and she eventually admitted everything to me over the Christmas holidays. Naturally we were both very confused about what to do but we decided it would be best to tell your Dad and Uncle Harry."

Again Ron scoffed at this but this time it was Hugo who shot him the stern look and he raised his hands in surrender.

"But things didn't go as smoothly as I wanted and well yes now here we are," Hermione said in one final breath. Hopefully he wouldn't have too many more questions for her.

Hugo turned his attention to his father, "so how did the papers find out?"

Ron turned red immediately, "well- hmm, yeah- um upon finding out your mother's feelings for my sister I was rather upset as you can imagine so I went to the Burrow and unfortunately your Aunt Ginny was there and we got into a bit of a fight you could say. And well, yeah Uncle Harry came and he and I went out for drinks and things got a bit out of hand and Rita Skeeter just happened to be at the pub and she overheard us."

"So that is true then? You got drunk and blabbed everything to the papers?" Hugo's tone was harsh and Hermione was looking at him in slight disbelief. How could the boy sit there calmly during her entire story of how she betrayed her father yet hold it against him for getting drunk one night?

"Yes, well it's not like we had a few too many and started giving out interviews! We were drunk yes but we were only talking to one another, that bleeding woman was snooping around because she wanted to talk to Harry about Ginny's quidditch!" He could not believe he had to defend his behavior to his son.

"And why did you lose your job?" Hugo was cutting deep here and all Hermione could do was gape at him. Ron was looking to his wife for some kind of help but she couldn't give it, she was in shock herself at her son's boldness.

"Hugo, I didn't lose my job. I quit. I decided I didn't want to hunt dark wizards anymore. I have enough bad things to deal with right now, I thought maybe working here would brighten things up a bit, you know?"

"Well didn't you attack some wizard who is still in St. Mungo's?" Hugo asked plainly.

Ron gulped, "I may have injured a dark wizard that we had been pursuing for sometime but I can assure you that he will make a full recovery before going to Azkaban for killing and torturing several innocent people," he tried to stress the last part. The man was far from innocent and did truly deserve more than what Ron gave him.

"But what you did was against Auror regulations wasn't it? So Uncle Harry had to fire you."

"Hugo, Uncle Harry did not fire your father. He was simply placed on leave and as he has already said it was his decision to leave the Auror department. I suggest to change your tone young man," Hermione stepped in for her husband. Ron gave her a look indicating he was grateful. "Now, is there anything else we can clear up for you?"

Hugo turned back to his mother, "is Aunt Ginny moving in with you?"

Ron choked on his pumpkin juice. What the hell?

"No, Hugo. She is not."  
"But why not? Don't you love her?"

"It is not that easy. She and I have a lot to work out but so do your father and I. And you and your sister and your cousins are the priority right now." Why did he have to be so damned blunt?

"I asked if you loved her," Hugo was not letting it go.

"That's enough. Hugo, what happens between your mother and your Aunt Ginny is their business." Ron didn't want to hear anymore of this. It was bad enough his son was clearly on his mother's side, he certainly didn't want to hear the woman profess her love for his sister.

"Fine. So you are getting divorced? Where will Rose and I stay when we come home from school? I can't imagine we're all staying at the Burrow anymore."

"That will be up to you and your sister. You will be welcome to stay at home with me or here with your dad or at the Burrow. Where ever the two of you feel most comfortable," Hermione was thankful for Ron's save. The letters Hugo sent had been hard enough to respond to. She certainly wasn't going to get into her love life with her son now.

Hugo was looking down at his lap and was quiet for a few minutes. "Mum? Can I talk to Dad, alone?"

Hermione looked over to Ron and he nodded, "yes, of course dear. I'll just be in the other room." She walked into what would be Hugo's room and left the two 'men' alone.

"Dad, I am sorry for getting on your case about your job and about the newspaper thing," Hugo said sheepishly.

"It's ok son. I know how easy it is to get caught up in your emotions," Ron said with a smirk.

"I'm not really mad at you, you know? I mean, I was a bit embarrassed by what the papers were saying about you but not mad."

"I don't blame you Hugo, I am embarrassed myself."

"Did you really not know? About Mum I mean. You never knew she loved Aunt Ginny all that time? Because you two fight a lot. I know you guys think we don't hear it but we do. Wouldn't you rather be with someone else and be happy?"

Hugo's words were cutting right through him. He loved Hermione more than he could even put into words but that was just always how their relationship had been, the constant back and forth and being at each other's throats. Since they were 11! They'd never had anything different, that was how they were but that didn't mean they weren't meant for each other did it?

"Hugo, I love your mother and she did," Ron paused and corrected himself, "does make me very happy. And no, I did not know. See your Mum and I have always been like that, fighting, arguing. That is just how our relationship works."

Hugo looked at his father skeptically, "or doesn't work. That doesn't seem like much fun to me. Always fighting. Maybe this is for the best?"

Merlin what was with this kid? He was like one of those muggle psycho-thera-cologists or whatever they were. "Hugo, I know you understand a lot more than most kids your age but understand this, okay? I've loved your mother nearly my entire life and no, we don't have the perfect relationship and yeah maybe there is someone, possibly your Aunt Ginny, that gets her better than I do but that doesn't change what I feel for her. It still hurts. It hurts like hell. Of course I want your mother to be happy but she is what has made me happy for all these years and to find out that I wasn't doing the same for her kills me. You seem to be real sympathetic to her situation but not to mine, why is that?"

Hugo looked at his dad who had tears coming out the corners of his eyes. He did feel bad for his dad, he did, they had always been close. In fact, growing up he had been much closer to his dad than to his Mum. She had always seemed somewhat distant and cold to him. Not that he didn't feel loved by his mum but she just didn't open up to the kids like his dad did. But over the summer all that changed. He saw different side of his mum, he realized how much more like her he was than his dad. And he saw how alone she seemed and he had always felt that way himself a bit. Different. Very un-Weasley. And once she let him in it was like he saw every part of himself in her and he could feel what his mum felt.

"I just don't understand how you didn't see it before is all. I love you Dad. I do but you and Mum are no good for one another."

Ron felt all the air be knocked from his body. Here was his son, his twelve-year-old son, telling him that he was no good for his Mum. To say it hurt was a severe understatement. But of course he couldn't lash out at the boy, he couldn't be mad at the kid for stating what seemed to be obvious to everyone. He tried to hold himself together the best he could and keep his temper down, "right, right. Well, it seems as though that won't be an issue anymore son." He got up from the table and took his dishes over to the sink.

"I didn't mean to upset you Dad. I just think both of you will be happier this way," Hugo said sheepishly.

"Was it really that bad for you kids? Mum and I fighting? I'm sorry Hugo. I honestly never thought it was that bad. It's just, you get so used to it being a normal thing that it didn't seem so bad. Sure there were sometimes that were rougher than others but there were good times too right? Didn't we all have fun together?" Ron was on the verge now of letting it all go.

"Of course Dad! That's not what I meant at all! You and Mum are great, I just want you guys to be happy too you know? Rose and I are happy, well maybe not at this exact moment, but we have been happy. I just want the same for you." Hugo honestly hadn't meant to make his father cry, he just didn't want the man to be stuck in a relationship for the kids sake. And that is how he felt. He felt like part of this was all his fault that his parents forced themselves to stay together for the benefit of the children. He walked over to his Dad and gave him a hug. "I love you Dad."

Ron had stopped trying to hold back and was letting the tears fall freely down his face into his son's wavy red hair, "I love you too Hugo. You are just so damned intuitive you know?" He added with a bit of a chuckle.

"I get that a lot. Well maybe we should get Mum and start back up to the castle."

"Yeah, right. It's too bad you're only in your first year so you can't come visit more often. Just because your Mum and I aren't' going to be together anymore doesn't mean I am going to be seeing less of you guys. In fact, with me leaving the Aurors I will have more time to spend with you. But what your Mum said before is right, wherever you guys feel most comfortable staying is fine with us. Okay?"

"Okay Dad." Hugo walked out of the kitchen and knocked on the door to the bedroom his mother was in, "Mum, you can come out now."

Hermione sat up off the bed and wiped her eyes. It was a small apartment after all and she could hear most of what they had been saying in the kitchen. She got the sense that Hugo felt responsible for his parents staying together. Hermione had to admit that she had stayed with her husband all these years because of the kids but also because of Ron. As much as he drove her crazy she did love the man and she felt she owed it to him in a way. Never did she imagine that her feelings for Ginny would come to the surface and that they would be going through all of this. She had resigned to the fact that she would be with Ron for the rest of her life and now, now she wouldn't be. Despite these feelings having been present for years, everything changed over night and it wasn't getting any easier to deal with. Especially now rehashing everything with the kids.

"Hey Hugo, you two have a nice talk?" Hermione asked gently, looking past her son into the kitchen at Ron. The man looked pretty rough, like a train had hit him. She couldn't blame him.

"Yeah, but I think I should be getting back to the castle now"

"What about your sister? Won't she get in trouble if you show up back at the castle with out her?"

"Probably but what can we do? I have no idea where she would be. And I am sure if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be," Hugo said plainly.

"He's right Herm. Rose is old enough to know that there are consequences to her actions and like Hugo said, if she doesn't want to be found she won't be," Ron added.

Hermione didn't like the idea of her daughter roaming about Hogsmeade without permission but there really was little she could do, "well let's go then."

"Actually, if it is alright with you Hugo, I need to stay here to mind the store. George doesn't want me to be leaving the shop on the weekends that all the Hogwarts kids are in town. There have been some instances of theft. So yeah, it was good to see you son and I am glad we got a chance to talk. I'm here anytime you need me."

Hugo gave his dad one final hug before turning to leave with Hermione, "all right. Bye Dad. Good luck with everything. I love you."

"Love you too son."

Hermione smiled at Ron before leaving, "well, we will talk soon I'm sure. Good bye Ron."

"Right, bye Hermione."

Mother and son walked out of the shop and down the main street of Hogsmeade every now and then drawing looks from random students and villagers who recognized Hermione. She did her best to ignore them and decided it best to strike up some sort of conversation with Hugo, "so how is school going then? Still top of your classes?"

"Yes Mum. And school in general is fine," Hugo replied quietly looking at his feet shuffling through the deep snow. "Mum, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course sweetie, what is it?"

"Aunt Ginny, she really messed you up didn't she?"

"Um well Hugo, that's not really something I want to get into with you in depth but yes, she hurt me." Hermione was unsure of where all this was leading.

"Can you forgive her?"

"Yes, in time, I am sure I can forgive her. But you see, despite all the pain she may have caused me, if she hadn't have left me I never wouldn't have ended up with your dad and had you and Rose. So, in the long run, how could I not forgive her?"

"So you don't regret it then? Being with Dad?"

Hermione looked down at her son who had obviously been holding onto this thought for quite some time and smiled warmly at him, "of course not Hugo. I love your father and no, we may not have been the world's most perfect couple but we did have a happy relationship for the most part and you and your sister were obviously the biggest part of that. Never, ever should you think that I or your father would have wanted that to turn out any differently despite what is going on right now." She wrapped her arm around his little shoulders and drew him close to her.

He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her back, "I just want you to be happy Mum."

"I know sweetie and that is all your father and I want for you kids as well. We will all work through this together, okay? I love you Hugo. You are a pretty amazing kid you know?"

"Thanks Mum, I love you too."

Rose ran down the stairs from her dad's apartment and out the store onto the street. She wasn't sure if Scorpius had even made it into town yet and didn't feel like hanging around with any of her classmates so she just started up the road back to school. She thought she could handle seeing her parents, she thought she could control her temper but obviously not. Just the sight of them made her blood boil. Her mother seeming all calm and proper almost like she didn't care and her dad just acting weak and defeated, it was pathetic. No wonder he had been fired, no wonder he had let her Mum walk all over him for all of these years, he had no back bone.

She was about halfway back to the school when she literally ran into Scorpius. She had been walking quickly with her head down swearing at her parents under her breath and she hadn't bothered to look where she was going.

"Hey Rose? Where's the fire? How'd it go with your parents?" Scorpius asked warmly trying to calm his girlfriend down a bit.

"It didn't go. I couldn't even look at them, so I yelled at them and ran out. So now I am heading back to the castle so I don't get in trouble with McGonagall. I am going to tell her that I couldn't face them and that my parents will be taking Hugo back to the castle when they are through. So if you don't mind please get out of my way." Obviously she was in a bad mood if she didn't even what to talk to Scorpius who earlier in the day she was very much looking forward to spending the afternoon with.

"Okay Rose, I will give you some space. But I am proud of you for heading back to the castle so you won't get in trouble with McGonagall."

"Whatever, I will talk to you later," Rose was going to blow him off and keep walking but she thought the better of it and turned around. "Thanks Scorpius for understanding me. You seem to be the only one who does."

"No problem," he leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, "see you at dinner?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Rose kissed him back and continued on her way.

She certainly didn't want to afford Professor McGonagall any excuse to punish her so she went directly towards her office. She hadn't been gone very long and it was only ten minutes to one so she figured she would be in the clear. Rose rounded the corner into the corridor of the headmistress's and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. It was her. And if seeing her parents was bad enough, this was certainly the last person on the planet that she wanted to run into.

Everything went red, like she couldn't see or hear what was going on around her. All she could see was that woman and rage flowed through her. She quickened her pace and moved as fast as her 14-year-old legs would carry her. "YOU!" She shouted in a voice unrecognizable to the person she was yelling at.

"Rose?" It was a man's voice, she could guess whose it was but didn't care.

She flung herself at the older witch, fists flying.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Ginny and Harry were standing just outside Professor McGonagall's office when they heard it, "YOU!" The voice was so primal and guttural she didn't immediately recognize it but it still seemed somewhat familiar.

Ginny turned her head down the hall and it took her a moment to fully register what she saw. When she realized whom it was she understood instantly why the voice seemed so familiar.

"Rose?" She faintly heard Harry's voice in the back of her head. The sight of her niece storming in her direction brought forth images of both her brother Ron and of Hermione in their deepest of rages.

"You- you bitch!" Rose was screaming, throwing punches at her aunt left and right.

Luckily for Ginny years of quidditch experience had her reflexes finely tuned and she was able to dodge the erratic blows with relative ease. She grabbed the girl by her wrists in an attempt to stop her flailing. Harry had managed to get a hand on the back of his niece's robes and was trying to pull her off her attack.

"Rose, Rose! Calm down!" Harry was saying in the calmest voice he could muster given the situation.

"Get off me Uncle Harry! That fucking, no good, home-wrecking bitch ruined everything! Everything!" Rose was struggling against her uncle's restraint and trying to free her wrists from her Aunt's grasp.

"Rose, sweetie, calm down, let's talk about this," Ginny made a concerted effort to sound soothing as she wrestled with the girl's onslaught of punches.

"Don't talk to me! You don't get to talk to me! And get your damn hands off of me! You slut! I hate you! I hate you!" Somewhere between her shouting and her fists flying Rose had begun to cry for the second time today. This was becoming an all too regular occurrence. Once she realized she was crying she did what she always did, she ran away.

She pulled her wrists free from her aunt's hold that had noticeably slackened after her most recent comments and turned away from her uncle disentangling his hand from her robes.

"Rose! Wait! Rose!" Ginny called after the fleeing girl but she did not stop or look back. She started down the hall to follow her but Harry grabbed her by the hand.

"Let her go Gin. She doesn't want to talk to you right now. Going after her will only make it worse," Harry said gently.

"But Harry, you saw how she was. What if she does something-" Ginny pleaded.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to calm down. She's too much like her dad you know?"

"Yeah, that is what I am afraid of."

The door opened suddenly to the headmistress's office, "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. Is everything all right out here? I thought I heard some sort of commotion."

Professor McGonagall made her way out into the hallway carefully eyeing Harry and Ginny who were clearly frazzled.

"Of course Professor, everything is fine," Ginny managed to say.

"Just a small disagreement about how we are going to talk to our kids is all," Harry added shooting a quick glance in Ginny's direction. Neither wanted their niece to get in trouble for what had just transpired between them. They knew what a difficult time she was having and could imagine that this was not the first of her outbursts leading them to believe she was probably in enough trouble as it was.

"I could have sworn I heard a younger voice out here with the two of you," Professor McGonagall inquired, she was not one to let things go easily.

"No Professor, that was just Harry. His voice gets some what high and squeaky when he is upset," Ginny winked at the dark haired man who returned the gesture with a small smile.

Minerva McGonagall was not amused. She did not appreciate having happenings in her own school concealed from her. She was however somewhat glad to see that her two former students were getting along quite well given their current state of affairs.

"Hmm, I see. Well the two of you are more than welcome to wait for your children inside my office. It will be the best place for the five of you to talk, far from the eyes and ears of nosey students and I'm sad to say, professors."

"Thank you Professor. We certainly appreciate the privacy and the use of your office," Ginny followed the older woman passed the gargoyle and up the stairs with Harry close behind.

"Stanford will let the children up when they arrive."

Ginny turned toward Harry and mouthed the words, "the gargoyle's name is Stanford?"

Harry tried his best to suppress a chuckle but he couldn't.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall stopped abruptly on the stairs causing Ginny to run right into her, which only caused Harry to laugh harder. "The two of you certainly aren't acting as though you've just had a fight."

"Well Professor, you see, I think Ginny and I are simply at our wit's end at this point and have just gone around the bend," Harry managed to get out between laughs looking to Ginny who was barely stifling her own.

What was going on? She had just been assaulted by her niece, was about to face her children, two of whom she hadn't seen or spoken to in months, and was now being scolded by the headmistress of Hogwarts despite being nearly 40 years old. Yet she was giggling like a schoolgirl who had just been caught making out with her boyfriend in the corridors, instead of spending the afternoon with her soon to be ex-husband explaining their divorce to their kids.

The old headmistress simply turned back up the stairs leaving her guests behind her, "so it would seem."

Ginny and Harry finally made their way into the office and took a seat in two of the five armchairs Minerva had arranged for them. After only a couple of minutes they heard the sound of the staircase once again coming up out of the floor. Any ounce of giddiness Ginny had flowing through her a moment ago was suddenly gone. She could hear her children coming up into the office and her blood ran cold and her palms were beginning to sweat. This was it.

"Ah, yes, here we all are. I shall leave you to talk. Feel free to take as long as you need," Minerva said as she made her way passed the Potter children and down the stairs.

James and Albus stood awkwardly at the entrance of the room whereas Lily immediately ran to her mother and father and gave them both a hug.

"Dad, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too pumpkin," Harry gingerly kissed the top of the girl's head and looked towards his sons. "James, Albus. How have you boys been?"

James raised his eyes from the floor and for a split second gave his father a somewhat sympathetic look but he immediately changed it to an icy glare that he shot between his two parents, "fine, I guess."

Albus remained quiet and stared down at his feet. He had been looking forward to seeing his parents and did not want that to be spoiled by anything his brother or sister would have to say to him. So he had purposely avoided them for two days and showed up only at the last second to meet his parents. Neither Lily nor James had the opportunity to say anything to him before he bounded up the stairs but when he found him self at the top he couldn't make his eyes meet his parents'. He was afraid of what he would see in them. He wanted to cling to the idea that they would stay together, that their family would continue to be whole and untarnished. He had felt his brother's body tense up next to him and knew that wasn't a good sign. When he finally found the Gryffindor courage within himself he looked up from his feet to his mother.

Ginny smiled warmly at her youngest son seeing both fear and sadness in his eyes. She tried her best to convey only hope through her own but knew that he would not be able see what he most wanted to, that this had all been a lie and that nothing had changed. She shook her head gently from side to side and opened her arms when the boy came rushing toward her.

"Mama, mama, tell them it's not true," Albus choked into his mother's robes, "tell them you and dad are staying together and that everyone else has it wrong. Tell them!"

"Oh Albie. Albie it is okay sweetie," Ginny muttered into her son's unkempt hair.

He pulled away from the embrace, not getting the answer he wanted and moved to his father, "Dad, please. Please. You have to stay together!"

Harry looked over to his wife who was wiping away a tear as his own started to fall down his cheeks, "Albus, son. I'm sorry but your mother and I-"

"NO! NO! You can't! I won't let you!" He started to pound his fists against his father's chest, his sobs becoming louder and his breathing more erratic, "how- how- could you do- do this to us?"

"Albus, sweetie, we never wanted you three to get hurt," Ginny started but was immediately cut off by James.

"HA! Yeah right, what a load of bollocks! You didn't want us to get hurt? That's why you went off and shagged Aunt Hermione, Mum? And Dad, why you immediately ran to the sodding newspapers and told everyone about it!" James had remained in the entryway to the office and stood rigid with his fists clenched at his sides.

"James, that is not what happened. Why don't we all just sit down and talk about this like mature adults, okay?" Harry was making his way across the room to his son.

"But we are not mature adults Dad! We are just kids! We are kids who need their parents to set an example for them! Kids who need their parents to act like adults and not get drunk and spill their whole life stories to the media! Who are confused as hell by the fact that their mother has fallen in love with their aunt! Damn it Dad, we're just kids."

In his rant, James had closed the rest of the distance between him and his father and collapsed into his arms crying. He was done trying to keep the tough guy act up for his younger siblings, he couldn't hold back all of the things he had been feeling this entire time.

Ginny stood with Lil on the opposite side of the room, the girl with her arms wrapped around her mother's waist, quietly weeping against her robes. The older witch had one armed draped protectively over her daughter's shoulders as she tried to wipe away her own tears with her free hand.

Albus had taken himself away as usual and sat down in one of the armchairs, pulled his knees to his chest and rocked slightly back and forth.

"I'm sorry son, I'm sorry. We never meant for things to happen this way," Harry tried to console James as best he could. He was not used to seeing his oldest son like this. He had always been the one to let things just rolls off his back. The first one to crack a joke at the sign of someone feeling sad. And he always put forward a brave face for his brother and sister but here he was breaking down in his father's arms.

Harry directed James over to one of the empty chairs, Ginny dong the same with Lily and the two kids sat down followed shortly by their parents. With a quick flick of her wand, Ginny made the chairs all face each in sort of circle and conjured a box of tissues, passing it around.

After everyone had a chance to calm down and settle into their chairs a bit Harry tried once more to start a dialogue, "ok, now, first off, your mother and I are very glad that you three agreed to meet with us. That was a very mature decision on your parts and for that we are appreciative. We also know that we might not be your favorite people right now and that we have some very difficult things to talk about today so how about we just start with what all you would like to know."

Ginny nodded in agreement and looked toward her children. She could tell James was angry yet again, probably more so with himself for breaking down the way he did. Albus had stopped rocking but still had his nose buried between his knees. Not surprisingly Lily seemed to be faring the best, she was sitting upright and cross-legged gently smiling between both her parents as if trying to give them some encouragement.

No one said anything. "Don't you all have some questions for us?" Ginny broached.

Still nothing. "Okay," Harry shared a nervous glance with his wife, "well, as I am sure the three of you have figured out, your mother and I are no longer living together and will be getting a divorce."

James simply set his jaw, Lily's smile began to falter and Albus could be heard sniffling loudly. Ginny felt her own tears begin to creep back up. The word divorce just seemed so harsh and final even though it was what she wanted. She wanted more than anything to be with Hermione but the idea of severing everything she had with Harry caused an unpleasant shiver to run up her spine.

"Who is keeping the house?" James finally spoke up but with a definite edge to his voice.

"I am keeping the house," Harry answered looking over to Ginny realizing he still didn't know what she would be doing long term.

"What about Mum?" This time it was Lily who asked.

"Well, I haven't fully decided yet. For now I am staying at the Burrow with Grandma and Grandpa but I am thinking about getting a place up in Wales by the Harpies' stadium."

"What about Aunt Hermione?" Lily asked but before Ginny could answer James interrupted.

"So you're actually going through with it then, the quidditch?"

The question caught her off guard, "uh- yes. I was planning on it. The team still wants me and I have been wanting this for quite some time and am glad to have the opportunity to do it."

"Well I want a mum who doesn't cheat on my dad with my aunt but we don't all get what we want do we?" James responded flippantly.

"James Sirius Potter, you will not speak to your mother like that!"

"No, Harry. It is okay," Ginny appreciated Harry stepping in for her but turned her attention back to James, "do you have a problem with my playing quidditch James?"

The older boy just shrugged his shoulders and turned his gaze away from his mother's.

"James, I asked if you have a problem with me going back to play for the Harpies. If you are worried that I won't be home as much I can assure yo-"

"Please. Like I could care less if you're home or not. You won't be 'home' anyway. You'll be off at your new place or better yet, off shagging Aunt Hermione."

"James-" Harry started but Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Fine, my spending time with you is not the concern, then tell me, what is?"

"Do you really think it is good idea to continue to draw so much attention to yourself? It is bad enough already. Everyday a new story comes out about you or Dad or Uncle Ron or Aunt Hermione, and that's with all of you hiding away. What do you think is going to happen when you're some big shot quidditch star again? It is only going to get worse."

James had a really good point and it hadn't even crossed Ginny's mind. There had been so many articles about them all that she had stopped taking them seriously. In fact she had even taken to reading a few of them and had found them quite humorous. But when the quidditch season started up she was sure to be followed by reporters left and right. Everyone was already anxiously awaiting her return and now with this whole sex scandal she had become an even hotter commodity by the media. Eventually she had hoped to start taking Hermione out on dates and the like but there would always be someone close by with a camera or a quick-quotes quill. But that wasn't the most pressing issue. Obviously her son was concerned that his family's name would be continued to be dragged through the mud causing him and his siblings even further embarrassment and torment.

"Um, well, I actually didn't think that far ahead," Ginny answered truthfully.

"Of course you didn't. Because this whole time you've only been thinking about yourself. Not us, not dad, no your brother. Not even Aunt Hermione from the sound of it. Tell us Mum. How come you're not just shacking up with her?"

Albus finally looked up from his knees and Lily sat nervously biting her lip. Harry did not like the tone his son was taking with Ginny but even he couldn't find the words to save her.

"Well, that is, that is some what complicated. Your Aunt Hermione and I have some things to work out before- before we can-" Ginny was completely unsure of how to continue.

"What? Live happily ever after?" James spat at her drawing a stern look from his father which he caught. "What? That's why we're all supposed to be okay with this right Dad, Lil? You both just want Mum to be happy so we can all be happy again right? Because we were all so bad off before when Mum was depressed? Screw how we all feel right, as long as Mum is happy screwing your best friend huh Dad?"

"James just stop it!" Lily had started to tear up again.

"No Lily, I won't stop it. Mum, you are the whole reason we are in this mess. You had the three of us treading on eggshells all summer long afraid that you would just snap at any moment. Hell if I had known it was because you were getting ready to destroy our entire family I wouldn't have cared! So, you broke Dad's heart, you betrayed your brother, you shattered our family, so what was it that you did to Aunt Hermione that she won't even have you even though that is the only reason we are even having this discussion? Did you cheat on her too? Maybe Rose was right, maybe you are just a slut."

Albus had been quiet the entire, listening to what everyone else had to say but this was too much. While everyone sat in stunned silence at what James had just called his mother, Albus sprung off his chair and at his brother. He wrapped his hands around the older boy's neck catching him completely off guard, "take it back James! Take it back right now!"

Harry was out of his seat quickly wrapping his arms around the waist of his youngest son trying to extricate him from his brother. Ginny was too shocked to even respond but when she saw Albus thrashing in Harry's grasp trying to claw at James she too got up and tried to pull the boys apart. It didn't take long for James to start fight back so he too began cursing his brother and throwing wild punches in Albus's direction. Unfortunately the four of them were so entangled that Ginny caught a fist square in the eye. Whose it was she couldn't be sure. It could have even been Harry's as he was trying to separate his sons from one another.

Ginny removed herself from the melee clutching her eye and tried to make her way back to her seat. The three male Potters quickly realized what happened and they all stepped back from one another, Harry keeping his body between his sons.

Lily ran to her mother shouting at James, "look what you did!"

"Me? Freak show Albus was the one that attacked me! I was just defending myself."

"Hey, James. Knock it off with all the name calling okay," Harry scolded.

Albus had once again pulled himself away from the family and was now standing behind one of the armchairs nervously running his hands over each other and rubbing his arms.

"Albus, it is ok. Come here son. It's alright," Harry tried to coax his anxious son back over toward him.

"Sure, he doesn't get in trouble at all for nearly choking me to death. That's fair," James huffed, slouched back in his chair.

"Seriously James, cut it out," Ginny jumped in this time, still holding her eye. She was not so much upset at the fact her son had just called her a slut but more so because he had upset his younger brother to the extent he did. Albus had always been curiously sensitive and somewhat withdrawn but was prone to these types of outbursts and James knew better than to provoke him. "Albie, sweetie. It's okay. I am fine, just a bruise. You will have to get used to me looking like this if I am going to be playing quidditch. This is nothing." She wanted to lighten the mood back up. The tension in the room was too thick and was weighing down on everyone.

Albus tentatively moved from behind the chair and walked over to his mother, "I'm sorry Mum. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." He then turned to his brother, "and James, I am sorry I flipped out and choked you. I just- I don't think you should be talking to Mum like that."

"Thank you Albus, now James, apologize to your brother."

The older boy rolled his eyes dramatically and mumbled a barely audible, "sorry Albus, sorry Mum, Dad."

Figuring that was the best they were going to get at the moment Harry sat back down, "now, can we continue this discussion calmly or are we at a stopping point for the day?"

The three kids looked back and forth from one another. The all still had questions for their parents but none of them wanted this to go on any longer, especially not in this manner.

Ginny took their silence to mean they were done, "all right then I guess that is it for today. Well, we can continue this all together at another time," feeling her eye throbbing in it's socket, "or perhaps it would be better if we just talked with you all individually to address your questions one on one? How does that sound to everyone?"

Albus and Lily were both nodding in assent neither wanting to deal with James interrupting them constantly. The eldest Potter kid simply shrugged refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Right, okay. Then I guess you are free to go," Harry announced causing James to all but leap out of his chair, "except for you James, I want to talk to you."

"Great," James mumbled under his breath before slumping back down into his chair.

Lily and Albus both gave there parents hugs good-bye and promised they would write soon. Once they were down the stairs and out of the office Harry turned back to his other son. "Now James, we understand that you are upset but what is with the attitude?"

"Obviously you don't understand then," James murmured more to himself than to his parents.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear the answer you gave your father." Ginny directed toward the boy sternly.

James sat up straight and looked both of them in the eye, and enunciated every syllable, "I said 'obviously you don't understand then' Mother. Is that better?"

"James Sirius Potter, you will not take a tone like that with us," this time it was Harry.

"Why not? Why can't I take this tone with you? It is not like either of you deserve my respect right now. You both have made complete fools of yourselves and we're the ones who are living with it. Do you have any idea how hard it is for the three of us? Rose and Hugo too? No, you have no idea!"

"No James you have no idea. Now your mother and I are truly sorry for all of the, excuse my language, shit our problems have brought down upon you kids but don't for a second think that we have done anything but think of your best interests the entire time. I know what it is like to be a teenager and have everyone talking about me behind my back, believe me I know how you feel. But that is life. What has happened has happened, we cannot go back and change that and your mother and I can spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you kids, and we will but you are going have to meet us half way. And we are still your parents and I for one will not stand for behavior like this from you. Do you understand?"

Harry had said this so forcefully that James had no choice but to nod his head and say, "yes sir." His dad was, in general, fairly mild mannered, known for forgiving his enemies and rarely saying a bad word about anyone so hearing him speak like this made him tense up a bit. The boy knew the man was serious.

"Good. I'm glad we have that settled. Now, before you go, you will give your mother a real apology for what you said before."

Ginny didn't necessarily feel as though she needed an apology seeing as though she felt a bit like a slut, or worse. But she understood that Harry was trying to make a point to their son that they did still warrant his respect.

James looked sheepishly over at his mother whose eye was now puffy and various shades of blue and purple causing him to wince slightly, "Mum, I am sorry for what I called you. I never should have said that to you and I didn't mean it. And I am sorry that you got hit in the eye."

"Apology accepted James. We will talk again soon, okay? Or we won't. When you are ready, we will be ready. Sound good?

"Yes Mum."

"Excellent! Now, to show that none of us have any hard feelings how about a group hug?" Harry suggested walking in his son's direction arms outstretched.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband, only Harry could be such a total hard ass one second and a complete mush the next.

"Daaaad," James resisted.

"No, you're not leaving until we have a group hug!"

The boy reluctantly shuffled over to his parents and allowed Harry to wrap his arms around both him and his mum. Ginny too wrapped one arm around her son, the other around Harry and finally James hugged them back.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it? No. Of course not. Now, stay out of trouble James and let us know when you are ready to talk, okay?"

"Okay Dad. Good bye!" And like that he was down the stairs and out of the office.

"That went fairly well I think," Harry turned toward Ginny.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have a black eye! Nor were you attacked by our niece," she responded with a laugh. "And we did not get anything settled. Not at all! We didn't even get a chance to explain anything!"

"Perhaps not but like you said, it will be better to do this one on one. Obviously tensions are still too high to have everyone sit down together. At least they agreed to see us and James cooled down a bit there in the end. It could have been worse."

"Yeah, I think James really appreciated that group hug there. Nice touch Harry."

"Hey, I didn't want him to leave thinking we were mad at him. Well, that we don't love him. He needs to know that we do have his best interests in mind even if it may not seem like it. And you no James, he's as big of a mush as I am. He loved it," Harry said with a laugh.

Ginny wasn't so sure about that but she appreciated what he was trying to do. Harry really was a remarkable father and there she was, far less than remarkable at the moment. And he was right, it could have been worse. Not much worse, but still worse.

Harry smiled at her then looked at the clock on the wall. "Ah, Gin, would you mind terribly if I took off? I have some stuff to do at the office. Are you okay settling things here with McGonagall?"

"Sure Harry, you go. And thank you for sticking up for me."

"Of course, anytime. See you later Gin!" Harry said as he grabbed a hand full of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Later Harry," Ginny called as the man disappeared in the flames. She sat back down for a minute. She did not feel like roaming the halls in search of the headmistress. This talk had only given her even more things to think about, mainly if going back to quidditch was such a good idea after all. "Ugh, I could go for a tall glass of fire whiskey right about now," she spoke aloud to herself.

Crack!

Ginny jumped at the noise but saw in front of her a house elf holding a tray with a full bottle and a glass.

"Here you are Mrs. Potter," the elf spoke politely.

"What service, thank you very much! You have no idea the day I've just had."

"Would Mrs. Potter like some bruise removal paste for her eye?"

"No, no that is okay. Could you just tell the headmistress thank you for the use of her office and that Mr. Potter and I are finished?"

"Yes, of course ma'am."

"Thank you." With another loud crack the elf was gone. Ginny poured herself a full glass of the fire whiskey he had brought up and downed it in one gulp. "My eye feels better already." She wanted to pour another but thought the better of it and made her way to the fireplace. Just as she was about to step in she heard the staircase moving up. Figuring she could just wait to thank Minerva herself, she stepped back into the room. Much to her discomfort however it was not the headmistress that entered the room but none other than Hermione.

"Great, this day does just keep getting better and better," Ginny thought and she reached back for the bottle to pour herself a second glass. "Would you like one?"


	46. Chapter 45

Author's Note: Hey there friends and new friends! Thanks for all the continued support and comments. I am pleased to see that almost every day I have a new person or more following this story. It warms the cockles of my heart! Hopefully we will be getting into more of what everyone wants soon: Ginny and Hermione. That is after all what this story is all about. I had originally intended this story to be somewhere around 50K words but as you all can see, we have far surpassed that and I really can't see this wrapping up anytime soon. I think my fiancée would prefer if I were to finish sooner rather than later given that I am spending so much of my time on the computer but what can I say! I am having far too much fun with this. I get just as excited as you all because I don't know for sure where any of this is going until I write it. So, thanks again guys. You all have really made this quite the worthwhile experience for me. :]

Chapter 45

Rose could not believe what had just happened. Though it wasn't the first time she had allowed her temper to get the best of her she certainly never gone as so far as to flat out attack someone. Sure she had gotten into the minor scuffle here and there, threatened a few people with a jinx but never had she actually tried to hurt someone. And that was what she had wanted to do, hurt her Aunt Ginny. She could hardly remember what happened. All Rose knew was that when she saw her Aunt Ginny standing there she lost every bit of control that had remained in her body. Then, before she knew it she was running away as if she had blacked out. At first she would have thought that someone, perhaps her uncle Harry, would have tried to follow her but no one did. The tears came harder and faster so she just collapsed against the corridor wall and now here she was trying to figure out what she had done and why it scared her so much.

Rose could hear foot steps coming down the hall and tried her best to wipe away the remaining tears on her face so no one else would have to see her like this.

"Ms. Weasley? What are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall saw the girl hunched down on the floor and could tell she was upset. "Shouldn't you be with your brother and parents in Hogsmeade?"

Rose sniffed loudly and looked up at the headmistress, "I'm sorry Professor, I came to your office to tell you but I saw my Aunt and I didn't feel like talking to her." She immediately wondered if her aunt and uncle had told McGonagall about what had just happened but judging from the kind look the older woman was giving her she figured they probably hadn't.

"That is quite alright Ms. Weasley, I understand it could be a tense situation. But you still haven't answered my question as to why you are here and not in town with your family?" Minerva had a vague idea of what had happened outside her office just now and thought it was just like Harry and Ginny to try and cover for their niece.

"Well, you see Professor, I really thought I could handle seeing my parents but it turns out I couldn't. I wasn't ready. I lost my temper and said some things I probably shouldn't have and before it got any worse I decided to leave. I came back here to tell you so I wouldn't get in trouble. My parents will be bringing back to the castle when they are through. Of course I didn't expect to see my Aunt Ginny outside of your office so I kind of lost it again and ended up here." Rose really hoped the headmistress would let her go and not press for any more details.

"I am proud of you for coming back to the castle Ms. Weasley, most children your age would probably take the opportunity to stay in town with their friends. I think that perhaps you may be closer to turning things around then I originally thought. Keep it up." Professor McGonagall knew that Rose was unlikely to open up to her and probably just wanted to be alone so she gave the girl an encouraging smile and continued on down the hall.

Rose watched the older woman leave and laughed a bit at herself thinking that the headmistress probably would not feel that way if she had just seen her trying to assault her aunt. With a bit of effort, she hoisted herself off the floor and made her way back to the dorms. All she wanted was to go to bed and forget this day had even happened.

Hermione and Hugo were walking back up to the castle trudging through the ever-deepening snow. She had forgotten how far of a trek it actually was from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts and to think she used to do this all the time.

Another awkward silence has passed between mother and son and Hermione found herself lost in memories of her own school days. All the times she, Ron and Harry had taken this path and the good times they had had. Sure there were a few bad encounters, Katie Bell being cursed for one, but for the most part the memories were happy. Then of course there were the Hogsmeade trips she had taken in her final year with Ginny and those memories were definitely good ones. When no one else was in sight Ginny would always take Hermione by the hand and the two would exchange coy glances. Every once in a while the red head would pull her from the road completely and press her up against and near by tree and kiss her until she could hardly stand. They would stay there snogging each other senseless until they heard someone else coming up the road and they would quickly try to hide giggling like mad the whole time.

Hermione was staring off into the woods and her mouth turned up into a small smile. "Mum?" Hugo's voice brought her out of her daydream, "Mum what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, you know I was just thinking about when I was a kid and the trips I would take to Hogsmeade with your dad and Uncle Harry," not entirely a lie, she had thought of that first. She smiled down at the boy, "it is a much longer walk than I remember."

"That is because you are used to apparating and flooing everywhere. Now you see what us kids have to put up with, not being able to use magic ever," Hugo sounded like an old muggle man, telling his grand kids how he had to walk to school, through the snow, up hill both ways making Hermione laugh.

"Yes, yes I know. You poor thing! How ever do you survive Hugo with out magic?" She pulled the hat off his head and ran ahead on the road.

"Hey! Give me that!" Hugo shouted after his mum. He was struggling to keep up but he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Hermione was having fun, the crisp winter air was making her feel like a kid again then suddenly she was hit square in the back with a rather sizeable snowball. Naturally she turned around, impressed at her son's throw, he was not the athletic type after all, but when she did she was pummeled with several more. "Hugo!" She laughed.

Hugo had his wand out and was sending snowballs at his mother as quickly as he could, not hard obviously, he didn't want to hurt her but still. He may not have had much of a throwing arm but he was certainly good with spells. He wasn't counting on her retaliating but before he knew it he too was being hit by snowballs. Hermione was now brandishing her own wand and giving the boy a taste of his own medicine. She hadn't had this much fun in quite some time and it was nice.

After a few minutes the two were soaked completely through but laughing all the same. Hermione magically dried their robes, "oh Hugo, thank you for that. I haven't laughed like that in I don't even know how long."

"Any time Mum," the boy replied grinning back at his Mum but his teeth were chattering.

"Let's get you back up to the castle, it is awfully cold out."

When the reached the grounds Hermione decided to go in to see if she could see any sign of Rose. She hated the idea of her daughter getting in trouble because she had upset her. The walked inside and they happened to run into Professor McGonagall.

"Ah Professor McGonagall, what a pleasure it is to see you, it has been far too long," Hermione extended her hand to her old teacher.

"You too Mrs. Weasley and it has been quite awhile. I'm sure your curious as to the whereabouts of your daughter?" Hermione nodded nervously and looked down at Hugo, who seemed equally unsure, "well I left her not too long ago. It seems she came straight back to the castle after leaving you and Mr. Weasley so no need to worry."

Hermione and Hugo both simultaneously let out a sigh of relief, "well thank you Professor."

"Of course Mrs. Weasley," Minerva said. She wasn't quite sure what else to say but it seemed as though Hermione wanted something more from her.

"Um, Professor McGonagall, while I have you here would you have a moment to talk to me about something?"

Hugo eyed his mother curiously wondering if this was about Rose or about him even. Hermione saw her son's concerned look, "it is actually about the house elves you have in your employ."

Hugo remained confused but as long as they weren't going to be talking about him he did not mind.

Minerva was somewhat taken aback. With all this woman had going on in her life she wanted to talk about house elves? But knowing Hermione's professional back ground she became somewhat concerned, "Mrs. Weasley, I can assure you that all of the house elves we have working at Hogwarts are treated very well."

"No, of course they are Professor, just do you have some time? I could always come back at a later date?"

She had no idea what this was about but was definitely curious now, "no that won't be necessary. I just need to run down to the green houses and speak with Professor Longbottom. Feel free to wait in my office, one of the elves has informed me that the previous occupants have just left. I shouldn't be too long. The password is snidget."

Hermione figured that those previous occupants were the Potters and was glad that she wouldn't have to run into them. "Thank you Professor." The older woman continued on her way out of the castle and Hermione turned to her son, "and thank you Hugo for not only showing me a lovely time this afternoon but for also being so open and understanding to your father's and my situation."

Hugo gave his mother a big hug, "no problem Mum. I had fun too, well with the snowball fight at least. And I will try to talk to Rose."

"I appreciate that but I realize she just needs some more time to think things over. She is more like your dad that way. Keep out of trouble now, and work hard, not that I have to worry about you there," she added with a smile.

"Yes Mum, I love you."

"Love you too Hugo," Hermione let go of her son and watched him make his way down the hall. He seemed to run into some of his fellow Ravenclaws because eagerly started chatting with a group of boys at the end of the hall. Hermione went to wave but wasn't sure he'd seen, but he did. Hugo turned around and gave her one last smile.

The brunette witch made her way through the once familiar corridors to the headmistress's office images once again flooding her mind. Every nook and cranny seemed to have some memory tied to it whether it was with one of the boys or with Ginny. Gods, she couldn't get that woman off the brain. She knew if things were ever going to happen with her that she would need to take it slow. But seeing as though she couldn't even make it down a hallway without thoughts of the red haired witch pulling her by her Gryffindor tie into and empty classroom and- Ugh! She needed to stop!

She reached the gargoyle that guarded the office and gave him the password causing the staircase to appear from the ground. She was happy that Minerva had agreed to talk to her even though she could tell the woman was slightly unsure of her motives. Hermione was actually hoping to interview some of the house elves, mainly the older ones who had been around before all the law changes, for her book. She had refrained from mentioning it in front of Hugo, not because she didn't think he would approve, but because she knew he would be only too curious about the whole project. Of course she didn't mind sharing things with her son but this was still a new project and did not want too many people knowing about it before she actually started. The thought of her actually writing a book was somewhat mind-boggling.

Hermione did not however have too much time to dwell on it because when she reached the top of the stairs she saw Ginny leaning against the headmistress's desk offering her a glass of what appeared to be fire whiskey.

'Excellent,' the brunette witch thought to herself, 'this is all I need right now; the woman of my fantasies plying me with alcohol. Try to stay strong here Hermione.' She was pulled out of her mental pep talk when she noticed that Ginny had a rather brutal looking black eye.

"Merlin Ginny! What happened to you?" And just like that she had made her way across the room and was right in the woman's face, gently running her fingers over the orbit of her eye.

Ginny winced slightly not because what Hermione was doing hurt but because even just the small amount of contact simply made her want to grab her and throw her down on McGonagall's desk.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Hermione noticed the red haired witch flinch and pulled her hand back.

"No, no it is fine. I'm fine." Ginny was finding it hard to catch her breath. Hermione's lips were mere inches from her own, how easy it would be to just-

"What happened? Don't tell me you got hurt practicing quidditch?" The brunette's fingers were back carefully examining her bruise, this time Ginny did not move.

"Ha! No. If I were to give myself a black eye while practicing alone I don't even want to know what will happen to me in an actual game! No, it was James or Albus or Harry, I am not sure."

The concern was evident on Hermione's face, "what? But how?"

"Long story short Albus tried to strangle James so Harry and I were trying to separate them and I got clocked in the eye, not a big deal. I've had worse."

"Oh Ginny it looks awful," Hermione had not moved her hand and was unaware that she was caressing the woman's cheek with her thumb.

As much as she was relishing in the feel of Hermione's skin on her own, Ginny knew she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer and she really wanted to show the woman that she was dedicated to taking this slow. She reached for the brunette's hand to pull it away from her face, a task easier said than done. "Hermione," she whispered throatily.

"Yes Ginny," the older witch answered, her lips moving ever closer to the red head's. She was losing any bit of resolve she had and was about to close that final inch when they heard the gargoyle move aside and the staircase rise from the ground.

Both woman jumped apart quickly trying to wipe any remaining look of desire off their faces as Minerva McGonagall entered the room, "ah Mrs. Potter. I was under the impression that you had already left." She looked back and forth between the two women, it was obvious she had interrupted something or at least an almost something.

"Yes Professor I was just on my way out when I heard someone coming in and I assumed it was you. Clearly that was not the case. But, yes, thank you for today and the use of your office. I will be leaving now," Ginny was fumbling over her words. She had been so close to giving in to Hermione's inviting lips and as wonderful as that would have been she knew it probably would not have stopped there with out the interruption so she was somewhat glad.

"I see your talk went well," Minerva said sarcastically gesturing at Ginny's eye.

"Ah, right. It was an accident, I assure you. Boys being boys you know. I remember some of the fights my brothers used to have, well me too come to think of it but that is beside the point," she was rambling. Her heart was still pounding rapidly in her chest. She glanced over at Hermione who was blushing fiercely. "But like I said, I am off. Professor, Hermione."

Minerva nodded, "good day Mrs. Potter."

Hermione looked up briefly and gave her a weak smile, still clearly embarrassed for what had just almost happened and being caught in the process. "Bye Gin."

Ginny stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to the Burrow. Naturally her mother was waiting for her in the kitchen and was on her in a second upon seeing the black eye.

"Oh Ginny! Ginny what happened?" Molly's voice dripping with worry.

"Mum, it is nothing. I just caught a fist to the eye trying to pull the boys off of one another. Not a big deal. Surely you suffered some injuries trying to end the fights we had as kids." Ginny laughed and tried to get out of her mother's grasp.

"What caused the boys to fight? James and Albus generally get on so well," Molly was now summoning some bruise removal paste and a cold pack from the ice chest.

The was no point in tying to keep it from her mother, the woman would pester her until she got a full report, "James called me a slut and apparently Albus did not agree. So at least two out of three of my children still think more highly of me than a common trollop."

Molly was tsk-tsking while smearing the cream on her daughter's face causing Ginny to wince at the pain, "by the gods Mum, could you rub it in any harder? Here, let me do it, you are making it hurt worse." Ginny grabbed the jar out of her mother's hands and continued the application.

"James will calm down in time love. I am sure of it. At least he was willing to see you at all. That is a step."

"Yes, that is what Harry and I said. We are going to try to talk to the kids one on one next time, perhaps that way I will emerge in one piece."

"That may be best," Molly sat down across from her daughter and put a hand over Ginny's. "I hope Ron and Hermione's talk was a little less violent."

"Yeah well, I honestly don't know how that went but at least Hermione didn't have any visible injuries," the thought of the brunette brought a smile to her lips. Her skin was still buzzing from the closeness they had shared.

"Oh? You saw Hermione then?" Molly inquired arching an eyebrow at Ginny's sudden change in expression.

"Quite by accident," a happy accident, "I was about to leave and I thought I heard Minerva coming back into her office so I stayed to thank her and it turned out to be Hermione." Molly smirked in her direction but reading her mother's mind Ginny went on, "but we did not get a chance to talk or anything. Minerva was not far behind her and I thought it best to leave."

"Right well, in time dear, in time that will clear up too."

"I hope so Mum. I just can't help but think that if it doesn't work out between the two of us that I have dragged my family to hell and back for nothing. I don't know that I could live with doing that to them," Ginny could feel the back of her throat starting to get a bit scratchy.

"Don't think like that then Gin. She loves you and you love her, she just needs time. And you need to show her that you are willing to make up for all your past mistakes. And take your time to woo her. Every woman loves to be wooed," Molly gave her daughter's hand a squeeze before getting up from the table. "Now, how about a spot of tea?"

"Thanks Mum, that would be great." Ginny knew her mother was right and she planned to 'woo' the hell out of Hermione. She just wasn't quite sure how she was going to do it while still remaining in control of her emotions. Luckily Ginny was not one to shy away from a challenge and Hermione was definitely something worth fighting for.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Hermione walked into her kitchen and took at a seat at the table. Her head was still spinning from what had transpired in Minerva McGonagall's office. All she had wanted to do was discuss setting up interviews with the house elves on staff at Hogwarts with the headmistress but instead had nearly allowed herself to pounce upon Ginny.

Was it not only a few days before that Hermione had beaten into Ginny's head that they would have to take this slow? And did Ginny not say to her that every time they got together she could see Hermione trying to keep herself from losing control? But the red haired woman hadn't given in this time.

Hermione used a summoning spell to get the bottle of fire whiskey and a glass from the cabinet. She glanced over to the clock on the wall, 3:00. It was definitely late enough in the day to have a drink without feeling guilty about it, right? As much as she wanted to blame Ginny for trying to push them together so fast Hermione knew it wasn't only the red head's fault. She had absolutely no restraint around that woman. How had she managed to keep her hands off of her for over twenty years? Ever since that afternoon in the woods by the Burrow it was all Hermione could do to _not_ think about Ginny in some type of compromising position. So physically being in her presence? Forget it!

She poured herself a glass, took a small sip and summoned her notes from her desk just needed some type of distraction. It was good to have a project, something to keep her mind off of Ginny and out of the gutter.

After talking with her mother, Ginny had grabbed her broom and was about to get in some afternoon practice when a pair of owls flew up and perched on the windowsill of the broom shed.

"Well hello there, you have mail for me?" Ginny asked while reaching out to scratch one of the owls' head. And was answered with two hoots. She removed the letters from their legs and the two birds took off as quickly as they had come. One of the letters was in a plain envelope with no writing on the front while the other had the Harpies' emblem in the corner. Ginny opted to open that one first.

_Dear Ginny,_

_First off, welcome back to the Harpies! The team has definitely missed you in the past thirteen years! I wanted to let you know how excited the whole team is to have someone of your experience and talent joining us in the upcoming season. Secondly, I wanted to inform you that we have decided to hold a pre-pre-season training camp to better acclimate you to the team. We haven't had many changes in the past few years so we want to get the team as prepared as possible you see. We have arranged for the camp to be March 1-7. Yes, that is rather short notice seeing it is only a week away but admittedly we kind of threw this together at the last minute. I'm sure you've still been following quidditch since your years on the team but the Harpies' Program has suffered a few rough seasons and we think you are just the thing we need to turn it all around. So, in short, we want to start building our championship team as soon as possible! See you next week at camp!_

_Cheers,_

_Glenys Adams_

Ginny had yet to meet Glenys Adams who had just been appointed head coach of the Harpies. It had been announced not long after the exhibition match when Ginny had accepted the offer to rejoin the team. Glenys Adams had started as an assistant coach four seasons ago and given the team's steady decline in the league rankings over that past decade the Harpies thought it was about time to give the old head coach the boot. Apparently it was this woman's plan to focus the team around Ginny only adding to the pressure she already felt. Even though her son was obviously displeased with her decision to return to the sport, and consequently the limelight, she thought there was no way she could back out now. Nor did she want to. She needed this for her own sanity. And she was glad that training would be starting up a bit early. It would not only give her an opportunity to keep her mind of Hermione but also she could begin her search for a new place. Not to mention it would be excellent to actually get some training in with other people instead of alone all the time.

Ginny was so excited by the first letter she had almost forgotten about the second, unmarked envelope she still had in her hand. She pulled out the scrap of parchment inside and could barely make out the chicken scratch that had been smeared by what she could only assume were tears.

_Dear Aunt Ginny,_

_I am truly sorry for what happened this afternoon. I never should have gone off on you like that. I appreciate that you and Uncle Harry did not tell Professor McGonagall what had happened seeing as though I am in enough trouble already. My behavior was childish and inappropriate so again, I apologize._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

Ginny was somewhat taken aback. She had been shocked by her niece's near assault but had been able to rationalize it. Clearly Rose took after her father and most definitely had the famous 'Weasley Rage' coursing through her veins. And Ginny already knew the girl was harboring a lot of animosity toward her. Had she expected her to physically attack? No, but Ginny thought back to herself at that age and how many people she had nearly taken out with a hex or two after they had crossed her. Rose was not much different from herself and she thought that that was probably part of the problem.

Her niece had formed so much of her own identity around Ginny and given all that had happened she was most likely having doubts about herself. Naturally Ginny already regretted everything she had put her own children through but she and Rose had always been exceptionally close. In many ways she was closer to the girl than Hermione was and now the whole image the girl had of her aunt had been completely turned upside down. It was also clear that Rose was scared of how she had reacted and immediately regretted her actions which was something Ginny never would have done at that age and possibly not even now as an adult. That apparently had come from Hermione.

Ginny put her broom back up and decided to go inside and write back to Rose. Her Mum had left the Burrow to run some errands and she wasn't exactly sure where her father was but the house was empty so she took a seat at the kitchen table summoning some parchment and a quill. She wasn't quite sure what to say so she decided to just keep it short and simple to let the girl know she had been forgiven.

_Dear Rose,_

_Thank you for your apology. Consider it accepted. I understand why you are angry with me so I cannot hold that against you and it shows great maturity that you apologized so quickly. I certainly was not nearly as willing to admit when I was wrong when I was your age. I realize we have a long way to go to repair the relationship we once had but I hope that you one day can forgive me. I also want you to know that any time you are ready to talk, I will be here to listen._

_Love always,_

_Aunt Ginny_

She figured that the letter would suffice so she went to find her parent's owl to send it off. She thought about sending an owl to Hermione as well letting her know she would be going out of town in a week but decided against it. The brunette witch had said that she would contact her when she was ready to talk. After their little encounter this afternoon Ginny was glad to put some more physical space between them. That damn woman and her mixed signals! Clearly Hermione had wanted Ginny to kiss her in McGonagall's office but if she had the woman probably would have turned around and accused her of moving too fast. So no, she wouldn't send a letter. Not yet.

It had been seven days since Hermione had seen her children and inadvertently run into Ginny at Hogwarts. She had been trying her best to bury herself in work. She had made a couple of trips back up to the school to conduct interviews with the house elves and had found it very hard not to seek out her children. Of course she didn't but the temptation was strong, especially to find Rose but she knew the girl needed to come around in her own time.

It was easy to get lost in working on the book because house elf rights had been one of her earliest passions. They had been the whole reason she had gotten into her career in the first place and it was refreshing to get into the history of all of it and not be bogged down with writing rules and regulations and pushing through paper work. Just hearing their stories was fascinating because it wasn't only the bad stuff the house elves had to endure but also their culture and customs and family lives.

Hermione was really enjoying herself with it and would work from the moment she got up until well into the night. However in those few moments that her mind was not completely focused it would stray to thoughts of Ginny. The worst was at night when she was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. The first two nights she had resorted to downing a significant amount of fire whiskey to essentially knock herself out but the resulting hangovers and of course the nagging guilt of using alcohol to forget her problems made her change tactics. On night three she brewed herself a rather strong sleeping draught but upon waking at noon the next day she though the better of that too. Night four she simply tried the less extreme calming draught but it hardly had enough effect to be worth the trouble of brewing it. So night five she broke down. Over tired and strung out she gave in to what her body had been telling her to do all along. She allowed herself think about Ginny splayed out on that transfigured couch in that little ramshackle house in the woods and pleasured herself until she was completely satisfied and fell immediately to sleep. On night six, she didn't fell nearly as guilty about it, got right to business and had the best night of sleep she'd had in days.

But here she was, seven days later and not a word from Ginny. Granted Hermione had told Ginny not to contact her but still, she thought the woman would have broken by now. The brunette witch had made no attempts to get in touch with the red head either but her resolve was crumbling more each day. Maybe if she just went to the Burrow for say lunch or something? Molly and Arthur were still her in-laws so it was perfectly acceptable to stop over and bring them a pie say? It was something that would have been completely normal a few months ago so why not now? Just pop in for a quick hello, no harm in that right?

Hermione decided she was going to do just that, make a pie and bring it to the Burrow. A peace offering of sorts for Molly and Arthur. She had only seen Molly that one time when they were looking for Ron and aside from that only exchanged a few owls. Hermione hated to think her relationship with the elder Weasleys would suffer because of what was happening, they had been closer to her than her own parents really since she had been in school. To avoid appearing too anxious she opted to bake the pie the muggle way so it would take her a little bit longer not that there was anyone to appear anxious for but still.

Pie in hand, Hermione apparated down the road from the Burrow. She tried her best to collect her self as she approached the house. Nothing to worry about, just dropping off a pie, saying hello, be in and out in no time. She knocked on the front door, palms sweating despite the cold in the air.

Molly opened the door and seemed surprised, "Hermione? What are you doing here?" The brunette witch held up the pie and put on the cheesiest of grins, "well come in, come in! Get out of the cold."

Molly was ushering her inside, "sorry for dropping by unannounced, I just wanted to bring by this pie. I was making it and thought of you and Arthur." Lie.

The older witch eyed her daughter-in-law curiously. She was not dim, she could see that Hermione was here for one reason and one reason only. Molly smiled at the younger woman, "well thank you Hermione, that was a very thoughtful gesture. I am sorry we haven't seen much of you lately but naturally I understand given the circumstances. I am afraid you have just missed Ginny, I am sure she would have loved to see you."

Hermione's face dropped at the news of Ginny being elsewhere but she quickly tried to recover, "oh that is too bad but the purpose of my visit was to see you and Arthur. I have been thinking about the two of you a lot and miss you. Perhaps it is not my place but I had hoped we could maintain our relationship."

Molly pulled her soon to be ex-daughter-in-law into a firm hug, "Hermione, you never need to worry about that. Granted what is happening between you, my son, my daughter and Harry is far from orthodox we would never not consider you part of the family. Now please, come sit down, why don't you stay for lunch?"

"Thank you Molly, I would like that," Hermione could feel herself getting a bit choked up at her mother-in-law's words. She was very glad she wasn't holding everything against her and she knew that on some level the woman had always known about her and Ginny's true feelings and had accepted them.

The two women sat at the table catching up over some sandwiches and eventually Arthur had made his way in from tinkering around in his shed. The three of them enjoyed pleasant conversation, mostly about benign topics like the weather and recent happenings at the ministry but eventually her curiosity got the best of her and Hermione had to ask, trying to sound as even as possible, "so where did you say Ginny was again?"

"Ah, well she is at training camp for the Harpies."

"Really? So soon? I didn't think that would start up until a bit later?" Hermione was still attempting to remain casual.

"Apparently the new coach thought it best that the team start early. She has some big plans for Ginny it seems," Molly paused to gauge Hermione's response. She could tell the younger women was slightly hurt by not having heard this from Ginny herself but Molly knew that he daughter was only respecting Hermione's wishes. "I think Ginny was glad to have the distraction you know? But at the same time I think she feels the pressure mounting a bit."

"Yes, yes I could imagine," Hermione said as if in a trance. She shook her head slight and returned her focus to Molly, "but knowing Ginny I am sure she will rise to the occasion. Well Molly, Arthur, thank you so much for lunch but I best be going."

"Oh so soon dear?" Molly got up from the table to give Hermione a hug.

"I am actually working on a project myself and need to get back to it."

"Well please, don't be a stranger okay?"

"Of course, enjoy the pie! Good bye for now!" Hermione disentangled herself from Molly and gave Arthur a hug and headed out the door. She had enjoyed her time catching up with the Weasleys but was definitely disappointed that Ginny had not been there.

"Well if it isn't Ginny Potter!"

Ginny had arrived at the Harpies' Stadium and was immediately greeted by her old friend and teammate Gwenog Jones. She was pulled into a hug, "Gwen! I didn't think you would be here."

"Yeah well apparently Glenys wants me to work as some sort of 'offensive coordinator' if you will. I've never been much of the coaching type as you know but seeing as you were coming back I thought I would give it a go."

"Well I am definitely glad you are here considering I don't know anyone on the team or even the staff. I mean Harriet was the only one on the team when I was still here and I've gone and replaced her haven't I? Where is everyone by the way? I've just realized I don't even know where I am staying."

"Yeah, old Glennie realized she hadn't told you where to meet up with everyone so she sent me. Figured you'd like to see a familiar face. We're all at the Witchingham B&B, kind of overrun the place in fact. Making the muggles a little nervous but what can you do?"

"Excellent. Lead the way. I am surprised we aren't getting right into it though given how we're having this early training camp and all I figured we'd be on the pitch from the minute we arrived."

"Ha, I know what you mean but as much of a hard ass as Glennie can be she can have a little fun too. Which is why were are going to the inn first," Gwenog gave the confused Ginny a bit of a smirk, "here, take my hand. It will be quicker if we apparate,"

The red head shrugged her shoulder and grabbed her mentor's hand and in a second they were in front of a quaint looking muggle bed and breakfast. When they entered the lobby Ginny was at a loss for words. They must have put some sort of memory charm on the establishment's muggle owners because the whole inside of the place had been transfigured into what appeared to be a sports bar with Harpies paraphernalia all over. Most prominent were the old moving pictures of Ginny in her heyday and a few new shots of her from the Fillies/Fogies match.

"Oh Merlin, what is going on here?" Ginny finally got out.

"Welcome back Ginny!" The team as well as the coaching staff all shouted, Gwenog was grinning and slapping her on the back.

"What is all this?" The red head was truly in shock.

"Ginny, it is nice to officially meet you though I feel like I already know you, Glenys Adams," an older but still rather athletic looking, grey haired woman with piercing blue eyes approached her extending her hand.

"Likewise, it is nice to meet you as well. Please don't tell me you guys did all of this for me?" Ginny asked shaking the woman's offered hand.

"Of course! Ginny, we here at the Harpies could not be more excited that you have decided to return. That show you put on at the exhibition match floored everyone on the team and on staff not to mention the rest of the league and the quidditch world. I imagine ours was not the only offer you received?"

"In truth, no it wasn't but I was born a Holyhead Harpy and will die one!" Ginny was truly overwhelmed at what everyone had done to set this up. One by one the staff and the girls from the team introduced themselves. She recognized most of them, had previously exchanged some quick words with a few at the exhibition match but was glad she was given the chance to get to know them all better in a less formal setting.

"Ginny, it is really a pleasure to meet you, Georgia St. Andrews. I play seeker."

The red head eyed the girl in front of her. She couldn't have been more than 20 years old. Georgia was very pretty, a few inches shorter than herself, around 5'4", slender, shoulder length wavy brown hair and very deep, chocolate eyes. The kinds of eyes that if you weren't careful, you could get lost in. Basically, she looked very much like Hermione had twenty years ago. Ginny quickly found herself lost in a memory of her sister-in-law but snapped out of it when she once again heard Georgia's voice.

"Ginny? Hello?"

"Right, Georgia. Sorry. Nice to meet you too. Just a little overwhelmed by all of this you know?"

"Yeah, you just seemed to be lost there for a second," the girl said somewhat coyly. Ginny really didn't know what to say, she really hadn't expected a party to be thrown in her honor and was feeling a little awkward so she just smiled in the younger witch's direction. "Well, you and I will be having a real chance to get to know one another this week."

Ginny eyed the girl curiously not really sure what she was getting at.

Georgia picked up on the look she was receiving, "because we are going to be roommates. I guess they figured it would be good putting the youngest on the team with the oldest. Balance things out a bit."

"Great," Ginny said while thinking 'I love being referred to as 'the oldest,' that is awesome, not.'

"Oh. I didn't mean it like that. Like you were old or anything," Georgia said quickly realizing her misstep in words. "I just meant that I probably have the most to learn from you. You were always my favorite player! I remember looking up to you when I was a little girl."

Again, this wasn't making Ginny feel any better about her age. Christ she was only 38! That was still fairly young in the normal world, especially the wizarding world. But in the quidditch world it was kind of ancient.

"I did it again didn't I? I'm sorry. I am just kind of nervous to meet you. I really have idolized you for quite sometime. So to be able to play with you is just beyond mind blowing you know? It's not like you are old or anything. I mean look at you! You're a far better player than most of us here. And on top of that you are absolutely gorgeous!"

This last comment made Ginny, as well as Georgia blush slightly. The red head tried to recover, clearing her throat, "right, well, you are too kind. And we will see how good I actually am when I get out there on the pitch with everyone."

Eventually Ginny made her rounds and got acquainted with everyone there. Everyone in attendance had consumed more than a few fire whiskeys making the overall mood rather light and joyous. After everything she had been through recently, Ginny really needed a night of just pure, unadulterated fun. Georgia had been following Ginny around like a puppy, which at first was a bit unsettling, but after a few more drinks, she was finding it a tad flattering. In fact she was looking forward to taking this girl under her wing so to speak, teach her what she knew about the game.

After a while Glenys finally got up in front of the tipsy crowd, "well everyone, I think it is time to call it a night. After all, we do start practice at sun up!" Everyone uttered a collective groan.

Ginny turned to her new companion, "sun up? Are you kidding me? I heard she was a hard ass but come on, get us all drunk and expect us to fly at dawn?"

"Ha, tell me about it," Georgia said while gently nudging the woman next to her, "but you better get used to it. That is how old Glennie rolls."

"Excellent," Ginny responded rolling her eyes and smiling at her roommate.

"Well, did you guys hear me or not? Up to bed! Sun rise will be here before you know it!" It was Glenys shooing the red head and the brunette up the stairs. "We're expecting big things from you Potter!"

"So um, were you planning n keeping your name then?" Georgia broached tentatively when they reached their room.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said getting her bag situated and taking out her things to get ready for bed.

"Potter. Or are you going to change it back to Weasley?"

Fortunately, no one had brought up Ginny's personal life the whole night so this question seemed to come out of nowhere. And considering she really hadn't thought about it, she didn't quite know what to say, "um well, I hadn't really given it much thought."

"Right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, it's none of my business if you and your husband are separating or not," Georgia seemed genuinely apologetic for prying, and slightly embarrassed.

Ginny crossed the room a bit awkwardly, the whiskey still clouding her head, and put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder, "no it is ok. We are teammates. We are going to be like family and it's better you all hear this from me instead of reading it all in the tabloids. I honestly haven't thought about changing my name back but yes, my husband Harry and I are getting a divorce."

"So, it is true then? About you and that woman, the two of you are together?" The younger witch was obviously feeling a bit more confident now that her idol had opened up.

Ginny gave her a bit of a look as though she was being a little blunt but continued anyway, "I didn't say that. The papers have it all wrong, trust me."

"So you didn't have an affair with your sister-in-law?"

By the gods this girl was nosey and she hardly knew her but still she felt compelled to tell the truth, "I did not say that exactly either."

"So you did then have a lesbian relationship with your brother's wife?"

"For Merlin's sake Georgia! Yes! Okay? Are we done with the interrogation now?" Ginny snapped a bit there but saw there was more the girl wanted to say.

"Then the two of you, you are together now?" The tone in Georgia's voice had changed slightly and Ginny didn't know quite how to interpret that. All she wanted was to get ready for bed and catch whatever few hours of sleep she could before practice.

She thought about Hermione and how much she had wanted to say yes to this question but she couldn't, "no, we are not together at this time." Technically.

"I see," there was definitely something different about her tone now.

Ginny began to turn away and start back to her side of the room, "all right, now that we have that all cleared-"

The fire whiskey had slowed Ginny's reflexes and Georgia had grabbed her hand spinning her around so quick she did not have time to react. Before Ginny knew it, the younger witch had pressed her lips against her own.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

For a split second, for less than a split second even, Ginny pretended it was Hermione kissing her and not her twenty-year-old teammate, whom she had just met, more out of shock than anything. Who else would be kissing her aside from Hermione? But just as quickly as it had happened, Ginny knew how wrong this whole situation felt. The younger witch was reaching behind the red head's neck to pull her deeper into the kiss while Ginny was simultaneously placing her own hands on the girl's shoulders and firmly pushing her away.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny sputtered pulling herself out of Georgia's intimate embrace.

The woman looked back at her seeming somewhat confused but also slightly hurt, "I- I- I thought you were-"

"You thought I was what Georgia? Wanting you to kiss me?" Ginny was upset and pacing around the room. Not so much upset at Georgia but upset at the situation.

"Yes, I guess so. I mean you've been flirting with me all night and then when you said you were getting divorced from your husband and it was because you were a lesbian but you weren't with that woman-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let us back up here a moment. There are so many things wrong with what you just said. One, I have not been flirting with you, at all. I have been nice to you, I have kept your company all night sure, but that is only because you've been following me around. Two, I am not divorcing my husband because I am a lesbian. I am divorcing my husband because our marriage wasn't really working and I am not in love with him and I am very much in love with 'that woman' as you put it whose name happens to be Hermione by the way. And the only reason that she and I are not together is because I am a totally untrustworthy idiot who basically tortured her for twenty years with out even knowing what I was doing and I can assure you that this little incident is not going to win me any points with her!"

Ginny really hadn't meant to flip out on the poor girl, but she did. The Weasley temper had flared and she was on quite the tear.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't even know me, at all, and you just come at me and try to kiss me? What the hell is that?"

"But I do know you Ginny! I know everything about you and I know that you and I would be-" Georgia was making her way back across the room and Ginny was backing away as fast as she could.

"I'm going to stop you right there. You may think you know everything about me but you most definitely do not. In fact, if you knew me at all, you certainly wouldn't have pulled that little stunt there because you would know that I am not about to do anything that will fuck up my chances with Hermione." Ugh she wanted to strangle the girl. How in fuck's name was she going to explain this to Hermione? She couldn't even think about that right now. She had to focus on the woman that was in front of her and keep her at bay. And she needed to calm down. Ginny took a few deep breaths to relax herself, "look, Georgia. Sit down. Over there, on your bed. Let's talk."

The younger witch reluctantly moved back to her side of the room and took a seat on the bed. She was trying to make her best sad eyes at Ginny but it wasn't working.

"So, let me start by saying that I apologize for inadvertently flirting with you if that was what I was doing which I don't think it was but regardless, I am sorry. Next, I want to stress that you and I, we will never happen. For a number of reasons, the first naturally being Hermione. Secondly we are teammates Georgia and you know that expression, 'don't shit where you eat?' Well I think that is a good rule to follow. And don't make those eyes at me, they won't get you anywhere."

Georgia's face quickly crinkled into somewhat of a scowl but Ginny went on, "I get it. I do. And I am flattered that you have idolized me or what have you through out your youth but-"

"It's not just that! We have so much in common! You have six older brothers, I have six older brothers! You got your start in quidditch playing seeker but then switched to chaser and so did I! And there's more-"

"Listen to me Georgia! No matter how much you and I may or may not have in common is not the issue here. I am not, nor will I be, interested in you in that way. Now I hope that all of these things that we apparently share will enable us to be good friends and teammates but I am telling you right now that is all we will ever be."

She looked pretty defeated upon hearing these words but then caught a second wind and started to say something else before Ginny cut her off, "I'm serious. You seem like a great kid but you don't know me. You are in love with this idea of who I am and I can assure you that I am not that person you have in your head. I know what it is like to basically hero-worship someone your whole life and then consequently think you have fallen in love with them, oh boy do I know, but you have to trust me when I say this, it doesn't always turn out the way you've planned it all out in your head. And even when you think it is going according to your plan you realize that you were wrong all along and let something else spectacular and real pass you by."

Georgia seemed to back off upon hearing this, like it really had sunk in and she started to look rather embarrassed, "how could I have been so stupid? Of course some one as amazing and wonderful and beautiful as you would never go for someone as plain and boring as me. I'm such an idiot, I am so sorry."

Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically, "really Georgia? Come on. Don't sell yourself short here. You are not stupid, just somewhat misguided. You are a gorgeous young woman, anyone, man or woman, can see that. Obviously you are also an exceptionally gifted athlete seeing as you are a professional quidditch player. And I am sure there are tons of other great qualities that you possess and I look forward to getting to know them as your friend, your teammate, and your mentor. The girl or guy or whatever for you is out there somewhere, just not in this room, okay? And just try to be a bit more subtle next time, just don't throw yourself at whomever. Ease them in to it a bit. You know?"

The red head crossed the room, put her hand on the girl's shoulder and gave it a short squeeze, "we okay here?"

"Yeah," Georgia sniffed.

"Good."

"I do feel like a complete prat though and I am sorry. I guess all the fire whiskey got to my head a bit and I was overconfident. I have seriously been dreaming about meeting you and talking with you for so long that I just got a little worked up you know?"

"It's really okay, just- just don't let it happen again alright? Because this is going to get really awkward really fast if you can't respect what I am telling you. Got it?"

Georgia nodded up at her idol, "yeah. I got it. I sorry, really and truly."

"I already said it's okay. You don't need to keep apologizing. Let us move on from this and get to sleep, I have a feeling coach is gong to ride us hard enough in the morning as it is. And after tonight, I need all the rest I can get. So goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The Harpies' training camp had gone very well. The team really meshed over the course of the week and prospects for this season were looking pretty good, thanks in large part to Ginny. She had met and exceeded everyone's expectations of her. Georgia had cooled down considerably from the first night but Ginny could still sense the girl trying to be a bit closer than necessary to her at certain times. She tried to just ignore it hoping that the younger seeker would catch her drift but more often then not, she didn't. So Ginny would have to give her that "back off" look which thankfully, Georgia seemed to respect. The red head knew this wouldn't be the end of the girl's crush but hopefully she would get over it soon.

Ginny returned to the Burrow feeling great about everything the team had accomplished in one short week and aside from the whole thing with Georgia she had had a really wonderful time getting to know the team and the staff. No part of her now doubted coming back to the sport she loved most. Now the only thing she had to worry about was winning back Hermione.

When she walked in the house her mother was in the kitchen as usual, "Ginny dear! How was your training camp?"

"Excellent Mum! I think Coach Adams is just the type of coach that these girls need to whip them into shape. She is a real hard ass but she knows what she is doing and she really brought us together as a team this week. I am pretty excited for how this season is starting to shape up. I am tired as all hell, more sore than I've been in ages, but still I feel great."

"Well that is wonderful, I am glad it went well. Hermione had come by last week, just after you left," Molly turned to look at her daughter who was anxiously waiting for what she would say next, "and even though she said she was just dropping off a pie for your father and I, I think she was really here to see you."

"Really? How did she seem?" Ginny's interest was piqued naturally.

"Fine, we just chatted about this and that. But she seemed rather down that she had missed you and that you would be out of town for the week."

"She did? Did she seem upset that I didn't tell her? Because she had told me not to-"

"No Gin. I think she realized that you were respecting her wishes but I don't think she had expected you to you see?"

"But you know if I hadn't that she would have been all over my case again! Ugh that woman, she is all over the place you know? How am I supposed to keep up with what she wants?"

"I think you are doing just fine. How were you this week without having her as a distraction?"

"Mum, Hermione is always a distraction for me. I would be lying if I said I didn't think about her nearly every minute of the day. This whole damn thing is just so frustrating, thank the gods I have quidditch as an outlet for it all. I probably would have gone round the bend by now if I hadn't."

"I know what you mean Ginny. Oh, I nearly forgot. She sent this letter over for you the other day for when you came back. Didn't want to interrupt you at camp." Molly winked over to her daughter.

In a blink of an eye Ginny had snatched the letter from her mother's hand, "Mum! You are terrible making me wait like that?" She was already ripping the letter open to read it feeling like a kid on Christmas for some reason.

"Oh, excuse me for wanting to talk to my daughter before she is completely consumed by her crazy love life," Molly said this good naturedly just trying to get a rise out of Ginny. She almost did too, but Ginny didn't take the bait and just shook her head and smiled at the older woman when she realized she was just ribbing her and she continued with the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Your mother told me you had training camp this week. I hope it went well and you tried your best not to get hurt. I know that may asking a bit too much but still. Anyways, I was hoping that when you get back we could maybe get together for lunch. Please let me know when works best for you._

_Always, _

_Hermione_

Well this was good, Hermione wanted to get together with her. They were on the right track. Ginny hurriedly grabbed some parchment and a quill to send back her response but then remembered the news she was going to have to tell her and stopped.

"Ginny dear, what's wrong?" Molly noticed how her daughter had gone from excited to nervous in a second flat.

"Oh it's nothing Mum. Just something I have to tell Hermione is all and it is going to be a bit difficult. I want to see her of course but I am really dreading the conversation we will have to have." She hoped the woman wouldn't press further but that would have been very un-Molly-ish of her.

"And what is it about exactly? Unless of course it is too personal."

"A girl kissed me. Georgia. She is on the team."

Her mother looked simply aghast at this piece of news and consequently was speechless.

"Trust me, it was nothing. And I would like to emphasize that she kissed me, not the other way around. She's apparently had some crush on me since she was like 5 or something. I set her straight but I still don't think Hermione is going to want to hear about it. But I know I have to tell her because if I don't and somehow she finds out then it will be way worse than it actually is.

Molly seemed to get her voice back, "she just kissed you out of nowhere? Are you sure you didn't do anything to say, lead her on?"

"Of course not Mother! Do you honestly think I would blow whatever slim chances I have with Hermione on some girl?"

"Well no dear but you are somewhat flirty at times I've noticed. Not that I was ever particularly pleased with it but it is just how you are. But I believe you Ginny and I agree that you will have to tell her about it so it doesn't seem like you are trying to hide something. Just be honest. That is the best you can do."

"Right, thanks." Ginny going to have to suck it up and get it over with so she wrote back to Hermione letting her know that she would be available tomorrow for lunch if that worked for her. Part of her had wanted to say they could get together immediately but she did not want to seem overly eager. She wanted Hermione to think that she did have some form of control and restraint even though she really didn't. Plus this would give Ginny more time to plan what she was going to say to the woman.

Hermione had written back to Ginny as soon as she had received her owl. She hated what this woman could do to her. It had now been two weeks since she had seen Ginny, not very long considering the past few months they had spent far more time apart than together but that was what was starting to wear on Hermione. Their almost kiss, even though it wouldn't have been the first, was all the brunette woman could seem to think about. Well that and naturally what would have followed or what Hermione liked to think would have followed.

They had agreed to meet at the muggle café in London that they had frequented so much in the fall, before everything had become so insufferably complicated. Hermione thought it best to meet out in public so she would be less tempted to ravage the woman and given that it was a muggle establishment there was minimal risk to being followed by the likes of one Rita Skeeter. Why couldn't they have just been normal, everyday witches instead of being so bloody recognizable?

So there the brunette witch was, waiting in the café. She had brought along some of her notes to go over and that was what she was doing. Hermione had figured it would take her mind off of seeing Ginny somewhat but that it would also serve as somewhat of a bluff. If Ginny came in and saw her totally absorbed in her work and not looking completely nervous and anxious as she actually was, then Hermione would have a bit of the upper hand.

The bell over the door rang and Hermione had to use every ounce of control she had in her to not glance up excitedly at whomever was entering. Even though she appeared to be completely focused on her paperwork she did notice that the person that had just come in was heading in her direction and once they were within a few feet of the table, Hermione felt her body react in a way that only Ginny could incite. She kept her eyes glued to her notes.

"Hermione?" Ginny was starting to take off her coat and put it on the back of the chair. She had seen the woman's body tense slightly upon her approach so she knew that the brunette was aware of her presence but she was just trying to play it cool.

"Oh Ginny! I didn't see you come in. Please sit down. I haven't ordered yet, I will call the waitress over. Or do you need a minute?" Hermione was talking much too fast for her liking. Keep it together. Calmer, don't give her control.

Ginny was watching her companion closely. She was still really nervous about how this lunch would go considering what she had to admit to the woman but seeing her squirm and start chattering randomly put the red head somewhat at ease. She was just as apprehensive about this 'date' if you could call it that even, as she was. It also did not escape her attention that Hermione had chosen to wear an extremely low cut blouse, which was not helping her keep her wits about her. What was this woman trying to do? The last thing Ginny wanted was let older witch break her focus and then round on her for not taking it slow.

Hermione noticed the red head's eyes travel momentarily over her somewhat exposed chest. Though it may have seemed like she was trying to tease Ginny, she really wasn't. She simply wanted to look good for the woman and this just happened to be one of her more flattering shirts but she mentally slapped herself for sending more mixed signals. Of course Ginny looked stunning as always even if she was just wearing jeans and a turtleneck sweater. Well the jeans were rather tight and the sweater was so well fitted that it accentuated her bust perfectly. But Hermione was allowing herself to get distracted so she pulled her gaze upwards and looked into Ginny's eyes.

"I always order the same thing, you know that. We have been here enough times," Ginny smirked ever so slightly having seen the path Hermione's eyes had followed before reaching her own.

"Right, of course," Hermione smiled back and waved the waitress over and the two women placed their orders. "So, tell me about your training camp? Does the team look good? I was kind of surprised they were doing it so early."

"Yeah well we have a new head coach, and she is really committed to turning the team around from the past few seasons. She's been the assistant coach for the last couple of years but I think I along with the rest of the team can really appreciate the direction she is trying to take us. She has even got Gwenog to come back to help our offense a bit. I'm not going to lie to you, she worked us hard. In fact I am a little surprised I can even walk today given how sore I was yesterday but no, it was great. The whole camp was great." Ginny realized she was rambling a bit but Hermione didn't seem to mind.

"That's really good to hear Gin. And how did you fit in with the team? How are all the other women? I hope they are not too jealous that you're going to come back and take center stage."

The red head laughed, "right, right. No, of course not. They all seem like great girls and we all work really well together. I think the whole team is going to shine this season."

"Good, good. That would really be unfortunate if they didn't like you. But how could they not really?" Hermione added with a slight blush. You would think they had never spoken before and that this was their first date. Well, in a way it sort of was. "And it's good you all get long. I suppose your team becomes somewhat of a family to you, it would be a real shame to have problems with one of them."

Ginny shifted uneasily in her chair, it was now or never. "Actually, there is one girl that may prove to be somewhat of an issue. It is nothing major of course."

"Oh? How is that?"

"Well, the youngest girl on the team, Georgia St. Andrews, she plays seeker, she seems to have a bit of a crush on me."

Hermione choked a bit on her iced tea, "really? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am pretty sure. Okay so I am definitely sure."

"But how could you know? Surely she didn't just come out and tell you that. That would be rather blunt," Hermione could feel her body stiffen. She did not like the idea of some chick on Ginny's team have the hots for her.

It was pretty obvious that the brunette was now somewhat annoyed. Great. "She didn't so much tell me. She, well she showed me you could say."

Hermione's lips tightened and she set her jaw. She was cocking her head in Ginny's direction, silently urging her to continue even though she wasn't too sure she wanted to hear where it was going.

"Alright, I am just going to say it to get this over with. She kissed me Hermione, okay? First night there, the team had a bit of a party for me and everyone was a little bit tipsy, well when we went back up to our room she started asking me all these questions about you and about Harry and then she kissed me. I pushed her away almost as quickly as it happened. It completely caught me off guard."

Hermione's first instinct was to get up and leave the restaurant but she thought better of it. She did too much of that, running away from Ginny when she told her something uncomfortable. So she stayed and took a moment to form her words.

"Hermione, I am telling you this because it really was nothing and I don't want you to think I am hiding anything from you because I am not. This was entirely her, I can assure you. But I set her straight-"  
The brunette cut her off, "you said she was asking about me and Harry before she kissed you? So what could you possibly have said about our whole situation that would have prompted her to then kiss you?" She was trying to remain as even and calm as possible despite the jealousy flowing through her.

"She basically asked if the papers were right and I said no. That yes I was getting divorced and yes I had had and affair with my sister-in-law and that no, you and I were not together." There was no point in being anything less than honest.

Hermione was sure she had heard incorrectly, "did you just say you told her that you and I were not together?"

"Yes. Because it is my understanding that, at this time, we are not together."

Hermione was clenching the sides of her chair in an attempt to not reach across the table to slap Ginny. "I see."

"Hey, what should I have said then? That we were happily together and all was right in our world? Because you and I both know that is not the case. You made it very clear that we needed to start over. Rebuild. That you didn't trust-"

"And can you see why I don't trust you!" Hermione snapped a little louder than she would have liked causing some of the other patrons to look over at their table. She tried to lower her voice but was getting so angry that it was proving difficult, "you go away for a week and end up locking lips with some- some quidditch bimbo?"

"That is completely unfair Hermione and you know it. Now listen to me. I did not kiss her, she kissed me and I instantly stopped her. I told her that even though you and I were not together- let me finish- even though you and I were not together, at the moment, that I was, am, totally in love with you. And the only reason that we were not together was because of me and how much I had screwed up over the last gods know how many years. I want to be honest with you Hermione because I really want this to work. You are going to have to believe me when I say that okay?"

Maybe she had overreacted and maybe she had been unfair but the fact still remained that there was a girl on Ginny's team that had feelings for her. A girl that she would be spending a lot of time with, traveling with, bunking with. Even if Ginny never returned this Georgia woman's feelings, she would still be there, close to her when Hermione couldn't be. She didn't want to be mad at Ginny, she had already spent too much time mad at her. And from what it seemed, the red head had acted appropriately, pushed her away, told her off and then admitted everything to Hermione.

In a much calmer voice Hermione answered her companion, "I do believe you Gin. I really do. And I am sorry for snapping like that. I'm not so much mad at you as I am made at this girl and at the fact that I know she won't be the only one."

Ginny was glad Hermione had settled a bit but she knew the woman was right. "Look, the thing with Georgia, I've talked to her about it. And yeah, she still might be a bit, I don't know, in to me for a while but nothing will ever happen with her. No matter how hard she tries. And as far as any other possible suitors that I may have, well fuck em! Not literally of course, that perhaps was a bad choice of words."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at what Ginny had said but then got serious again, "can't you see where I am coming from though? We are trying to rebuild an already fragile relationship here and it is hard enough given our family situation. Now add to that the media attention we are receiving and the fact that you are possibly the most desirable woman in the quidditch world. You are going to be traveling and all these men and women are going to be throwing themselves at you and this Georgia, well she is just going to be with you all the time."

"Hermione, I am not going to cheat on you if that is what you are worried about. You forget that I am not new to all this. You don't think people were after me all the time before too? Yeah, I got a lot of attention but I never once even thought about cheating on Harry and that is even truer for you. I am not going to do anything to ruin this. I love you and only you. Forever."

Ginny had taken Hermione's hand in her own and was now squeezing it gently on he table. "I know for a fact that Harry was insanely, crazy jealous the whole time you played quidditch. All those people lusting after you all the time. I'm sure it was one of the reasons he wanted you to quit."

Ginny let go of her hand, "are you saying you want me to quit quidditch? Is that what I am going to have to do to prove to you-"

"No, no no Ginny! That is not what I am saying at all." Hermione was now the one reaching for the red head's hand. "No, I know what it means to you and I would never ask you to quit. I am so proud of you for working so hard and going back. I'm just, I'm just trying to get everything that I am feeling out in the open here you know? I'm just confused. I feel like every time we get somewhere there is yet another thing in our path, preventing us from being happy."

"Tell me about it!" Ginny said with an exasperated grin, "I know what you mean though. But we've known from the beginning that this wouldn't be easy. And hey, I told you something you probably didn't want to hear and you didn't run away. That's an improvement right? And haven't I been good about respecting your no contact rule? You have no idea how many times I've wanted to owl you but I waited until you did first. I think it is also a testament to my resolve that I have maintained eye contact with you this entire time despite you wearing that ridiculously revealing blouse." She added the last bit with a wink drawing a smile and a blush from the brunette.

"Yes, I agree. We have made some slight progress. Thank you Ginny, for being honest with me."  
"I am doing this right this time around Herm," she gave the woman's hand a final squeeze and then started in on her food that the waitress had awkwardly delivered at some point during their talk. She wanted to lighten the mood now that they had gotten the obligatory heavy stuff out of the way, "so what are all those papers you were working on when I got here? You're not thinking of going back to work are you?"

"Actually I am thinking of writing a book," Hermione answered grateful for the shift in conversation.

"Oh? Do tell?"

Hermione proceeded to tell Ginny all about her plans for her book on house elves and was pleased that the red head seemed genuinely interested. The rest of their lunch was rather pleasant and they had fallen into easy conversation like they always had before. Occasionally upon one of the women crossing their legs under the table, their feet would touch inadvertently sending quick shivers down their spine. Even the smallest, most benign amount of contact at this point was more than either woman could handle. They both desperately wanted to be closer but kept their distance.

Eventually Hermione looked down at her watch and realized their lunch date had lasted a few hours. She thought it best not to push her limits and decided it was probably time to leave. "Well Ginny, I really had a lovely time. I am glad we cleared some things up."

"Right, me too," Ginny really did not want this date to be over, they had finally fallen back into that comfortable pattern that before they had been so accustomed to.

Both women stood up from the table, Ginny had paid the waitress long before. She had insisted on picking up the tab., all part of the wooing process. They walked out of the café, trying not to touch one another and into an alley down the street where they could safely apparate.

"So I guess I will see you soon then?" Hermione asked clumsily. Why was this so awkward? They had known each other forever! Well, she knew why, because all she wanted to do was jump the woman in front of her.

"Yes. Soon," Ginny was trying very hard not to look at the brunette's lips. "Um, actually, could I maybe take you out to dinner Friday night?" Or tonight? Because I really don't want to let you walk away from me. Ever.

Friday night? That is five days away! Is she trying to kill me? How could I possibly go that long? "Friday night would be great Gin. It's a date."

"Excellent. I'll pick you up at you place around 6?"

"Sounds good. I look forward to it."

"Great."

The two witches stood awkwardly in the alley for a few more moments. Eventually they both took a step towards one another. Hermione was staring longingly at Ginny's mouth but the red head turned her head to the side slightly and kissed the brunette gently on the cheek. She allowed her lips to linger for a few extra seconds on the woman's soft warm flesh. Hermione could feel her breath in her ear and instinctively placed a hand on Ginny's hip. Upon feeling the brunette's tender touch she pulled away.

"Good bye Hermione."

"Bye Ginny. See you Friday." And they both apparated home.

Author's Note: Of course I was not going to let Ginny get with that little tramp Georgia! Like many of you said, it would be too much to overcome. Nah, I just wanted to mix things up a bit. I don't know. Anywho, I probably won't post for a couple of days, the lady and I have the next few days off together so I don't plan on spending all my time on the computer. Thanks again for all the continued comments and alerts and favorites and all. You all are just so nice, I wish I could know you better!


	49. Chapter 48

Author's Note: Hello again everyone! Glad to be back after taking a few days off! I really wasn't anticipating getting back into it tonight seeing I had no idea what to write but then I sat down at my computer and here we go, another chapter. In an interesting twist, my fiancee, who had wanted me to spend less time on the computer is now actually reading this story and is practically begging me to write more. She says she doesn't want to keep reading and be left hanging before I write what is next. Ay ay ay! Women, they are so back and forth and back and forth! Maddening! Granted I am the same way. Anywho, hope all is well with all of you out there! Thanks for the continued reviews, added alerts and favorites! :]

Chapter 48

The week had been excruciating. Unbearable. Painful even. Hermione had not accomplished a single thing. She tried to keep as busy as possible but it was of no use. All she could think of was Ginny. Any task she started she promptly abandoned. It was so unlike her to not be able to focus that she was growing increasingly more frustrated. And she had no way of channeling said frustration. It was like she was back at Hogwarts when she and Ginny had just started their relationship and she had anxiously been waiting for them to have sex. Hermione was sure that Ginny was practicing her quidditch all week, like she had back at school, and coping with everything just fine. But she didn't have anything comparable.

Every time she closed her eyes she saw Ginny. Ginny's lips. Ginny's legs. Ginny's chest. Ginny's- AGH!

"Get a hold of yourself Hermione!" She was alone in her kitchen attempting to organize her cookware. "Great, now I am talking to myself. You're really starting to lose it, you know?"

"Hoot!"

Hermione spun around to see Athena, her owl, on her perch. "Well thank you Athena for reminding me that you are in fact here so I am not that crazy." She scratched the bird's head sweetly, "what am I going to do about Ginny? How am I going to manage to get anything done like this?"

"Hoot."

"I know," Hermione was now nodding at the owl, "and I still have to wait until tonight before I see her. Do think she is as wound up as I am?"

"Hoot, hoot."

"No, you're right. Of course she isn't. You should have seen her at lunch the other day Athena. She was completely calm. Totally together. And I on the other hand am just about ready to go around the bend. I swear, if she even touches me the littlest bit I'll probably lose it right there and scream 'take me now!"

"Hoot."

She could have sworn the owl rolled her eyes, "right. You probably didn't need to hear that. What am I saying? I am talking to an owl. Oh gods. This isn't good at all. I told her I wanted to take it slow and I do. I really do. But I don't. I really don't. Shit. Shit. Shit."

Hermione was pacing around her kitchen throwing pots and pans into random cabinets while directing various other dishes with her wand. Athena fluttered off her perch and out the window upon almost being hit with a rogue wine glass.

"Great! Just leave! Now I am just the loony old witch that shouts at herself!" She slumped into a chair, placed her forehead flat on the table and started muttering to herself again, "this is complete insanity Hermione. You are a grown woman. You have known Ginny for most of you life. She probably feels the same way you do. And you put these rules in place, remember? This is what you wanted. You can do this."

The brunette witch glanced at the clock on the wall, the actual time telling clock, not the magical one from her in-laws, and it was 11 am. Seven hours until Ginny would be here to pick her up. Plenty of time to pick out an appropriate outfit and get ready. She had no idea where they were going but had received a note from the red head saying to dress nicely. Muggle nicely, not wizard nicely. Obviously it was better for them at this point to avoid wizard establishments so Hermione was glad that Ginny had planned something more mainstream.

Maddening. Simply and utterly maddening was the only way that Ginny could describe the last five days. Even all the quidditch in the world couldn't clear her mind of Hermione. She would fly for hours at a time and still, the brunette was all her brain could focus on. What had happened to the days of being able to channel of her frustrations, sexual and otherwise, into sport? Because obviously those days were gone. Sure, anyone that could see her practicing would think she was phenomenal, she was just that good, but Ginny knew her game was off. Way off.

Leaving Hermione in the alley after their lunch was almost unbearable. She hadn't wanted to go. She wanted to take the woman in her arms and kiss her so hard she would never forget it. When she felt the older witch's hand on her hip she wanted to pull her in close and apparate them back to Hermione's bed. But that would have been the exact opposite of taking it slow. And slow was how Hermione had wanted it even though she was giving every possible signal to suggest otherwise.

"Hey Mum," Ginny grumbled walking into the kitchen from outside, throwing her quidditch gloves on the table before sitting down.

"Afternoon Gin. Looking forward to your date this evening?" Molly said sarcastically because she could tell her daughter was irritated.

Ginny groaned, threw her head back and started pulling at the hair above her temples, "yes, I am. I just hate this whole process is all. Taking it slow. I can't wait-" she stopped before saying 'can't wait to rip her clothes off and shag her senseless' remembering that she was talking to her mother who was now shooting her an awkward glance. "I cannot wait until we have all this foolishness behind us and we can be in the relationship we were always meant to be in."

"I know dear but her heart needs time to heal, you know that."

Ginny did know that. She really did. But when Hermione was touching her sweetly, and getting within inches of her face staring at her lips and heaving her ample bosom at her it was very hard to remember that. She knew that Hermione felt the same way otherwise she wouldn't be doing all of those things. But yes, healing. Repairing. Relearning. They needed to do all of that first, it was important.

"I know, I know. It doesn't stop it all from being maddening." Ginny summoned herself a glass of water and wanted to change the subject, "any owls come for me while I was out?"

"Yes. Two in fact," Molly handed the letters to her daughter.

The first was from the Harpies giving the details of their next training camp, which would take place the week after Easter. This was the official start to their season and Ginny could not wait. Having other people to distract her would be nice. But at the same time it would mean more time apart from Hermione and that seemed to be becoming increasingly more difficult to deal with.

The second letter was small and unmarked but it had a familiar scent of cinnamon to it that immediately brought a smile to the red head's lips.

_Gin,_

_I'm looking forward to our date tonight. See you soon._

_Always,_

_Hermione_

Ginny's heart was fluttering madly. She felt like a kid again, like receiving a note between classes from her crush. How could she have missed out on this for so much of her life? She could not wait to start making up for lost time.

Hermione was pacing back and forth in her living room looking at the clock approximately every ten seconds, the hands almost mocking her, clicking backward before moving forward. She already felt like a complete fool for writing that silly note to Ginny. She couldn't help it. She just needed some form of contact with her.

It was only 5:15 and the red head wasn't supposed to arrive until 6:00. She had been ready since about 3:00. Well, various forms of ready. She had changed her outfit at least a half dozen times since then along with her hairstyle. She had finally settled on a simple, black a-line dress that fell just below the knee and had a quasi-revealing neckline. Hermione hadn't wanted to tempt Ginny too much. The weather was surprisingly mild given the cold spell that had been going through recently but she brought a cardigan just in case. Her left her hair down but had straightened it somewhat so it fell softly on her shoulders. Nothing fancy, nothing over the top but elegant nonetheless. At least if her insides were going crazy, her outward appearance was well put together.

Hermione had no idea how she was going to occupy the next forty-five minutes. The thought had crossed her mind to change yet again but suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

The brunette walked across her living room, instinctively glancing in the mirror and straightening herself out one last time before opening the door. And there she was. In a suit of all things. A three-piece suit. She had never seen Ginny in a suit. Despite having always been considered a tomboy the red head always wore a dress at formal occasions. Or on dates. Or just for any reason at all because she was actually rather feminine, that and she had an insanely gorgeous body that demanded to be shown off. But here she was, in a suit, on her doorstep, holding a dozen daffodils. Interesting choice. And damn, did she look sexy. It was not a look Hermione had ever really pictured on Ginny. The suit was form fitting, tailored perfectly to her body. Deep, charcoal grey and pinstriped with a very familiar maroon and gold tie underneath. Her hair was gathered in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. The only thing she needed was a fedora. She had the sudden urge to grab that tie and pull her in close and- "Ginny, you're early."

Ginny stood awkwardly gaping at the woman before her, she looked amazing. Hermione was so naturally beautiful that she didn't need any flashy adornments or accessories; she was stunning all on her own. "Uh, yes. Sorry about that. In all honesty I couldn't wait until 6. Especially after getting your little note this afternoon. I hope this is alright."

Hermione was still trying to get her wits about her, "of course, of course. Come in, please."

"Thanks," Ginny wanted to keep some distance between them, a feat that would be very hard to accomplish as the evening wore on. "Ah, these are for you."

"Yes, thank you. They are- lovely." The flowers really were lovely but daffodils just seemed like an odd choice.

Ginny could see the confusion in the brunette's eyes as she took the bouquet out of her hands, "dafodils mean rebirth, new beginnings. I thought it seemed appropriate. I know. It is pretty lame."

Hermione smiled up at the woman, her heart swooning a bit. "No really, Gin. They are perfect and I love them."

She summoned a vase from the kitchen, muttered a quick 'aguamenti' and set the flowers on the coffee table. The two women sat down clumsily on the couch, knees pointing toward one another, bumping the tiniest bit. They were both glancing around the room, fiddling with their hands in their laps. Whenever their eyes would meet they would blush and quickly look away. The sexual tension was mounting rapidly.

"Well, actually, it would probably be okay if we got going a little early," Ginny spat out before she could act on the thoughts racing through her head.

"Yes. Brilliant. Why don't we do that," Hermione clapped her hands together and stood up from the couch, nearly tripping on one of her high heels. Naturally Ginny's quidditch reflexes took over and she reached out to catch the woman, placing one hand on the brunette's upper arm and the other just above her left buttock.

Upon feeling Ginny's hand on her ass, Hermione almost lost it. But as fast as the woman's palm had made contact it was withdrawn, "sorry. I just didn't want you to fall."

The older witch was calming her thoughts and trying to slow her heartbeat, "it's quite alright. Let's just go shall we?"

"Right, right." Gods this was awkward, Ginny thought as she too stood up from the couch.

Hermione suddenly turned to face her companion who was closer behind than she had realized, making the space between them dangerously small, "where exactly are we going?"

"Ah well, it is a surprise," Ginny backed up slightly then held out her arm, "ready?"

"Yes," Hermione took the offered arm and smiled demurely.

Ginny had taken them to an alley, which seemed to be somewhere in downtown London but not a section of town Hermione was familiar with. It wasn't necessarily dodgy but it was slightly more off the beaten path than she was used to. She kept a firm hold on Ginny's arm causing the red head to grin inwardly.

They walked several blocks, each one getting slightly more run down in appearance, before turning down yet another alley. The sun was near setting and the alleyway was very dark. The red head could feel Hermione tensing slightly against her, "nothing to be afraid of love."

The brunette snapped her head up, pulling back slightly from the other woman, "I am not afraid."

"Well you're clinging to me like a baby monkey on it's mum," she responded with a bit of a laugh.

Hermione immediately let go of Ginny completely and started to walk a few steps ahead, attempting to appear insulted. But she couldn't pull it off because the red head saw the smile that was creeping onto her face and she immediately ran back to her side.

"Fine, I am a little scared. Where the hell have you brought me? I am expecting some thug to pop out at us!"

Ginny just chuckled, "and you don't think we could handle some muggle thug? You, who helped vanquish the darkest wizard of all time, are afraid of some pathetic street hooligan? Well, if you are too scared, I can assure you that I can handle whatever muggle ruffian we may encounter." She gave Hermione a playful squeeze. It felt so good to have her body so close to her own.

"Ha-Ha. You still didn't answer my question as to where we are. It appears we are at the dead end of a shady back alley."

"Ah but you would be wrong Hermione. You see this door here?" She was pointing at an old, rusted out metal door with no apparent markings.

Hermione crinkled her nose a bit and nodded, "that door appears as though it can give me tetanus just by looking at it."

Ginny was puzzled not knowing what 'tetanus' was but continued regardless, "here, allow me." She reached for the door and pulled it open for Hermione revealing a dark, somewhat decrepit wooden staircase. The brunette shot her a look of 'you must be joking.' The red head just smiled, "trust me Hermione. Now, ladies first."

Hermione began up the stairs taking each step with extreme caution not wanting to fall through. She was definitely regretting wearing such high heels.

After only climbing two stories they reached a lobby of sorts and Hermione jaw hit the floor. It was very clean and decorated in a modern style. Not at all what she had expected after the entrance in the alley and the sketchy stairs. She whispered to Ginny, "I thought you weren't bringing me any place 'magical?'"

The red head still just smirked, "that's the best part, it's not."

A clean-cut, handsome young man in tuxedo greeted them from behind a podium, "Welcome ladies! Two for dinner? Do you have reservations?"

"Yes, under Ginny Weasley."

The brunette witch was taken aback. She hadn't heard of Ginny refer to herself as 'Weasley' since before she was married obviously. The younger woman noticed this and simply winked in her direction.

"Excellent, excellent. Well follow me ladies." The maitre d' ushered them into a lift at the back of the lobby. Ginny reached down and took Hermione's hand in her own. When the lift stopped and opened the brunette was again surprised. They were on the roof of the building that had been arranged into a garden restaurant. There were twinkly rope lights strung about that were lit up nicely against the twilight sky. Several other couples and parties were scattered about at tables, happily eating and enjoying their evenings. They were much higher up than she had expected and had a clear view of most of the city.

The maitre d' led them to their table and pulled out their chairs, "enjoy your evening ladies."

"Thank you," Hermione said, still wide eyed, then she turned to Ginny, "this place is amazing! How did you find out about it?" She was still taking in the sights around her. Next to their table was also a heater of sorts so it was rather comfortable in the cool night air. The plants and ornamentation they had around blocked most of the other tables from view creating a more intimate setting. It was the perfect place for a date. Very romantic indeed.

"You like it?"

"Like it? Ginny, I love it. Seriously, this place is beyond wonderful."

"Well, we haven't eaten yet so reserve your judgment until after the meal."

"The atmosphere alone would make me want to come back! And you swear this is a muggle restaurant? I'm half expecting Rita Skeeter to pop out from behind that topiary."

"I promise you that this is a muggle restaurant. Gwenog Jones told me about it. Her husband is a muggle and he took her here for their 25th wedding anniversary last summer. Apparently it is one of the best-kept secrets in London, but it is very exclusive. Pretty tough to get a reservation. I may or may not have had to resort to magical methods to squeeze us in tonight."

Hermione tried to give the woman her best 'shame on you' look, "well, even though I do not generally approve of such methods I am certainly glad you brought me here. Thank you Ginny."

"Any time Herm."

The two women split a bottle of wine and enjoyed their meals, once again finding that comfortable, easy dialogue, the awkwardness from earlier in the evening having worn off. There were still those moments of accidental brushes of the skin under the table that caused them to blush and giggle like schoolgirls. Ginny hardly had taken her eyes off Hermione all night and the brunette had noticed. She could feel the heat building with in her and had to look away to keep from getting lost in the red head's gorgeous hazel eyes.

They shared a piece of cake at the end of dinner and Hermione noticed that Ginny had a smear of chocolate just above the right side of her lip. She pointed to the spot on her own face, "you have a bit of chocolate, just there."

Ginny reached up with her napkin, dabbing at the spot, "here? Did I get it? No, how about now?"

The brunette let out a soft chuckle and shook her head, "no, here, let me get it." Hermione sat up slightly from her seat and reached across the tables. With the pad of her thumb, she softly wiped the spot off the woman's face. Instead of pulling away, she slowly pulled her thumb down over Ginny's lips causing her gently kiss her finger and lick it ever so slightly sending the most delightful of tingles through out her body. Hermione was biting down on her own lip and sitting back down in her own chair as slowly as she could, savoring every moment that Ginny's lips were touching her, even if it was just on her thumb.

When she finally pulled her hand away completely the sudden loss of sensation caused her body to go cold, "there, I got it."

"Thanks," was all Ginny could say. This was torture, pure and simple. When they both appeared to have recovered the red head began again, "so are you ready for part two of our date?"

Hermione was pulled out of her quick day dream, "what? There is more?"

"Oh? Why? Are you ready for this night to be over?" Ginny said sounding a little hurt.

"No! No, not at all. I am having a great time. This was just so much already, it is hard to believe you have more planned," Hermione said genuinely reaching across the table for her companion's hand. It felt could to be touching her again.

"Phew, okay good. You had me worried there for a second. Well, whenever you are ready. It is not far from here actually. I'm afraid you'll have to go back down the stairs again," she paused before adding, "unless of course you would like me to carry you," slightly regretting the words almost as she said them. Too much, too much.

As pleasant of an offer as that was, Hermione knew that amount of contact would cause her to apparate them back to her bed. She smiled innocently, "no, I think I can brave the stairs."

The two witches left and continued back down the network of alleys and streets. It was much later now; they had been at dinner nearly three hours and therefore much darker. Hermione held tight to Ginny's arm.

"So, I noticed you are wearing a suit. I thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead in a suit?" Hermione asked playfully.

"Wow Herm, you just now noticed I was wearing a suit? Not very observant are we?" Ginny jibed at her friend. "And I believe what I said was 'I would not be caught dead _at my wedding_ in a suit.'"

Hermione gave the woman a slight bump with her hip for teasing her, "ahh well I guess I was wrong then. I can't say that I wouldn't like to see you wearing one again. You look rather- rather sexy."

Ginny have the brunette witch a cheesy grin, "you think I look sexy? Hell, maybe I'll wear suits all the time. Have a whole closet full made, just for you."

"You are such a dork Ginny. Nice tie by the way, looks rather familiar."

"Ah yes, well, when I got the suit I forgot to buy a tie, silly me. And seeing as though I don't wear suits, ever, I didn't really have any lying around. So I found this one in my closet. Brings me back, you know? In fact, I do believe there were quite a few times when you would grab a hold of this very tie and-"

"Ginny!" Hermione cut her off before she could go any further. Not kissing the woman was difficult enough as it was.

The red head just gave her a sly smirk and a wink. "Ah look! We're here!"

Again Hermione found herself looking around at her surroundings, not seeing much of anything aside from a cement set of stairs that led to a cellar door. She very faintly could hear music coming from behind the door, but what type she could tell.

Ginny skipped down the steps and once again held the door open for her. The music got louder but still was unclear. The walked through another set of doors a bit further into the interior of the building and a Hermione was hit with a wall of sound.

There was a jazz band up on a tiny stage playing swing music and there were people flying about on the dance floor. The bar was set up in an old American Prohibition Era speakeasy style that Hermione found quite interesting given their actual location. The people out on the dance floor really looked like they knew what they were doing, flipping and twisting and jumping and dipping, the women's dresses flying up around their waists.

"Oh Ginny! This place is great! Look at how wonderful all the dancers are!"

Ginny was glad Hermione seemed to like it. She wasn't sure if this would be the type of place she would be into. She had seriously considered taking her to a library but was glad she went with this instead. "Well, are you going to just watch them or are you going to honor me with a dance?"

Hermione looked at the red head incredulously, "what? Are you crazy? I can't dance like that! I will hurt myself. Or you. Or those other people. No. No, I can't."

"Oh come on Hermione. It is not as hard as it looks, trust me."

The older witch eyed her curiously. It was hard to say no to the pleading look Ginny was giving her and it did look like fun. "Fine, but let me watch them for a bit so I can try to see what exactly they are doing. And I need to have a drink first. Loosen me up a bit."

Ginny led Hermione over to a small table on the edge of the dance floor and went to the bar to get drinks. The brunette was rapt watching the people swing dancing. Being the studious witch that she was, she was trying to visually memorize every move they were making. Surely she was going to kill herself attempting this.

The red head sat down across from her and handed her a drink, "I hope this isn't something ridiculously strong. I'm still on a bit of a buzz from the wine at dinner."

"Don't worry, I know how much of a light weight you are, remember your birthday party?" Ginny gave her a wink while taking a sip from her own glass. "So you think you can do it?"

"I'm not sure Gin. These women look far more athletic than I am. Can you do all that?"

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders, smugly looking toward the dancers, "maybe."

"Ginny, have you been hiding your secret passion for swing dance all these years?"

The red head chuckled, "perhaps. Harry took me swing dancing once, years ago. I thought it was absolutely brilliant but he of course has no rhythm what so ever so naturally he got frustrated and didn't want to do it. Plus I think he was annoyed that I kept trying to lead. Anyway, I really took a liking to it so for a while took some lessons at a muggle dance studio. Sometimes on weekends they would meet up at this club. I only went a couple of times but always loved it. I thought it would be fun."

Hermione was amazed that after all this time there were still things she did not know about Ginny. She downed her drink in one gulp, feeling much braver, and stood up from the table reaching her hand toward the red head, "well then show me what you got lady!"

Within seconds the two witches were out of the floor. One would never know that it was Hermione's first time because she moved so naturally with Ginny's lead that they fit in with all the other dancers. Hermione could hardly believe how fast her feet were moving and wasn't entirely sure how she was keeping up. The brunette was having so much fun she had a permanent smile plastered on her face that only left temporarily the first time Ginny picked her up, swinging her over her hip and suddenly flipping her upside down.

They kept dancing through out several songs, getting more elaborate and flamboyant with each number before finally needing to sit down to catch their breath. Even Ginny, the professional athlete needed a break. Swing dancing did require quite a bit of physical fitness that made sitting on a broom flitting about in the sky look easy.

"Merlin Ginny! That was phenomenal!" Hermione laughed collapsing down into her chair. "I didn't know I had it in me!" She could see the guilty look the red head on her face.

"Yes, Hermione. You did wonderfully, a much better dance partner than Harry for sure."

"Oh Ginny! You didn't?" Hermione was shaking her head while the red head simply looked away, "you did! I knew I could be that good my first time out! You bewitched me so I would dance well!"

"What? Me? Never," Ginny said with a wink.

"Come off it Gin! You bewitched me, admit it."

"Ok, fine. But it was only a little. You really did most of it on your own, I swear. I just did it for your own safety and the safety of the poor muggles out there with us."

"Well I am okay with it this time only if you promise to bring me back and teach me so I can do it completely with out magic," Hermione said wiping away the beads of sweat that had formed on her brow.

"That can definitely be arranged. I am glad you had a good time tonight Herm."

"I really did Ginny. This may be one of the best dates I've ever been on, if not the best."

"Well shit, I've set the bar really high then didn't I?" Ginny remarked making the brunette laugh in response.

"Oh Gin this really had been too much fun. But I am wiped out! And my feet, oy. Remind me to wear different shoes next time we go dancing." In a move that seemed completely natural, Hermione slipped off her pumps and placed her feet casually in Ginny's lap.

It obviously didn't seem out of the ordinary to the red head either because she immediately started rubbing them, drawing quiet moans from the brunette. Hermione leaned back further in her chair, inching her feet deeper into Ginny's lap and close her eyes. The foot massage felt so good and she was so caught up in it that she forgot exactly where she was. When she realized, she snapped her head up, blushing at the position they were in, in the middle of the bar and blushed. Ginny noticed her reaction and her own cheeks began to redden in embarrassment. The older witch brought her feet quickly back down to the floor.

"Well perhaps we best be going then, since you are tired. I am tired too come to think of it." Ginny was now standing up, grabbing her suit jacket from the back of the chair, slinging it over her shoulder.

Hermione's eyes were glued to the witch before her. Ginny's whole presence was the perfect, enticingly attractive, combination of masculinity and femininity all at once.

"Right, it is getting late." All the awkwardness that had existed at the beginning of the night was now back.

They walked out of the club and around the corner to an out of sight alley. Ginny took Hermione's hand and apparated them back to the older witch's home. Hermione was somewhat surprised, but mildly relieved, when they arrived outside of her house on the front doorstep.

"I really had a lovely time Ginny."

"Yeah, me too Herm. Me too. When can I see you again?"

Hermione really did not want her to leave. How easy would it be to just pull her into the house? She really wanted to answer 'how about you stay for breakfast?' But she knew that would be too much.

Ginny could see the internal battle Hermione was having with herself and could almost read her mind. The brunette was chewing on her own lip making it slightly red and puffy and even more enticing to Ginny. She swallowed hard, "how about tomorrow morning?"

Hermione was surprised by how forward Ginny was being but didn't necessarily mind but then the red head continued, "you could come to the Burrow and I will make you breakfast."

Ginny groaned inwardly at how lame that sounded when spoken out loud. But as much as she had wanted Hermione to invite her in for the night she was committed to taking this slow and by suggesting they have breakfast together at the Burrow, she knew they would be safe from temptation. She saw momentary disappointment flash in the woman's chocolaty brown eyes but it was quickly replaced with relief.

"That's sounds great Gin. I would like that. How about 8 o'clock? Or is that too early?"

"No, that is fine. I've been getting up around 5. Can't really sleep too well."

"Right, me too in fact."

They stood quietly for a few more moments before Ginny started to pull away. One kiss couldn't hurt could it? Just one right? Hermione stopped the red head from leaving, pulling her back by her tie and crashing their lips together. The initial shock of the brunette's sudden actions faded quickly into the background as Ginny got lost in the warmth of the kiss. Hermione's hand was still firmly grasped around the red head's tie meanwhile Ginny cupped both of her hands on the back of the brunette's neck, deepening the kiss. Their lips began to furiously work over one another's and the fingers of Hermione's free hand just barely sneaked their way into the waistline of Ginny's trousers. The red head pulled back suddenly, breaking the kiss.

"Mmm- Goodnight Hermione. See you in the morning."

"Good night Gin." The brunette said softly.

With a crack the red head was gone. Damn that woman and her apparent self control.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

It was late, well after midnight. And the temperature had dropped from the cool pleasantness of the earlier evening back down to the freeze your arse off range. But that didn't matter. There was no way in hell that Ginny was going to be able to get to sleep after her date with Hermione, so upon apparating back to the Burrow she immediately went toward the broom shed.

"Bloody fucking hell," the red head muttered as she wrenched the door of the shed open grabbing a broom out. She swung a leg over the side and pushed off from the ground allowing the cold air to hit her face. The chill brought a small amount of relief to the heat coursing through her body but not much. There were no words to describe the amount of control it took to walk away from Hermione just then. The mere sensation of the brunette's fingertips grazing her waist just under the fabric of her trousers was enough to soak her knickers clear through, something that was all too apparent now straddling the broom. Ginny hadn't bothered to grab a cloak and her suit jacket did not so much to protect her from the elements, but she didn't care. The only thing she needed right now was to cool down. Before she flew right back to Hermione's and-

Hermione closed the door and leaned back up against it, closing her eyes and exhaling heavily. "Ginny," she whispered. Her palms were flat against the door and with out even realizing it she was sensually grazing her fingertips over the painted wood. The fingertips that had just nearly found their way to where they most yearned to be before the red head pulled away. She was so keyed up she hardly thought she'd be able to sleep.

How had Ginny been able to control herself? How had she been able to pull away like that? If it had been up to Hermione they would be up stairs in her bed right now. Hell, they probably wouldn't have even made it that far. Perhaps the stairs, or the couch, or the floor right in front of the door or even the front porch. The brunette once again reminded herself that this was what she asked for and as much as her body was aching for the other woman's touch, she was definitely glad she was respecting her wishes. It only proved how much she meant to Ginny, and how much the red head really did want to do everything right. But gods, Ginny in that suit? Ugh she wanted to melt.

"Good morning Ginny dear! Late night?" Molly Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table reading the early edition of the Daily Prophet.

"Morning Mum. How is that every time I seem to walk in here, you are here waiting for me?" Ginny grumbled. Like she had expected, she hadn't gotten very much sleep at all and of course she once again had that wind burnt look about her.

"Well this is my house dear, and you know how the kitchen is my favorite room," she got up from her seat smiling at her daughter. "Would you like some coffee? Breakfast perhaps? What time did you get in by the way?"

"Late. Very late. Or early I guess, depending on how you look at it. And just some coffee Mum, I'll hold off on the breakfast. Hermione is coming over this morning and I promised to cook for her."

The elder Weasley raised her eyebrows curiously, "ah so the date went well then I take it?"

Ginny's sleepy eyes brightened at this and a small smirked crept across her lips as she brought the coffee mug her mother had handed to her up to her mouth, "yes. It went very well I think. Nearly too well."

"I see, I see. And she is coming over for breakfast? That is an interesting idea for a date."

"Well Mum, seeing as though we both really wanted to wake up and have breakfast together this morning, I thought it might be nice to invite her over. And the best option in the vain of keeping things slow, if you catch my drift."

Clarity washed over Molly's face and she simply shook her head, "Ginny, please, spare me the details. I am still your mother after all."

"What? I gave you absolutely no details and considering that I came home there are no details to tell anyway," Ginny picked up the paper.

"What time are you expecting her dear? So I can make myself scarce, I do have some errands that I would like to take care of today-"

"No! No! Do not under any circumstances leave me alone here with her." Ginny looked up to her mother desperately. From here on out she was going to have to plan their dates carefully so as to not create too much sexual tension. Even though she was hoping to take Hermione out later in the afternoon.

"Ginevra that is nonsense! You are a grown woman, you hardly need a chaperone for your dates," and as much as Molly loved her daughter and Hermione, she didn't want to sit here as they tried their best to keep their hands to themselves.

"But Mum, please. Just for a bit, until we settle into a conversation. Please."

"Fine, I wanted to ask Hermione about Easter any how. You seemed to manage fine last night without any parental supervision," she added snarkily.

"Barely. And look at me mother, look at my face. Do you not see the massive amount of windburn I have endured? After our date I was out flying for a few hours. I just got into bed as the sun was coming up. My skin can't handle much more of that."

Molly was still just shaking her head, "I really wish you would be more careful with that dear. It really isn't good for your complexion."

"Exactly! So you will stay then? Act as sort of a, wet towel if you will?"

Molly rolled her eyes in exasperation, "well when you put it that way, how could I refuse."

"Thank you Mum, really. And she is coming at 8. What is it you need to ask her about Easter?"

"If she is coming of course. And the children. I didn't really know what the state of things were so I thought I would ask."

Ginny hadn't thought about the upcoming holiday break much. Generally, everyone would pile into the Burrow but she supposed given the circumstances all that was uncertain. She didn't even know if her own children would want to go, or Harry.

"Ahh, right. I guess things are a bit complicated with all that then. I suppose I should talk to Harry too. I don't know what his thoughts are on it," Ginny answered pensively.

"Yes. It will be the first time the family has been together since all of this information has come to light. But I am sure we will work everything out just fine," Molly added with a reassuring smile.

"Right, right. Well I best go take a shower and clean myself up a bit before Hermione arrives." Ginny got up and made her way back towards the stairs.

"By the way Gin, how did Hermione like the suit?" Molly said this with a bit of disdain in her voice. She had hated the suit. Her one daughter, who had always been so beautiful and so feminine, had chosen to wear a suit on her date. She had no problem with the woman being a lesbian or what have you, but she was just too pretty to be butch in her opinion.

Ginny turned from the stairs with a huge grin on her face knowing full well her mother's thoughts of her choice of attire for the previous night, "she loved it. Thought it was really sexy. Thought I should get a whole closet full of 'em."

"Of course she did," Molly grunted.

Hermione awoke with a start. She was lying on her couch at a very awkward angle and as she stood up she felt a terrible crick in her neck. "Excellent," she groaned as she tried to massage the ache away.

Her book notes were splayed across the coffee table, a vain attempt at getting work done since she knew she couldn't sleep. Apparently she had drifted off at some point in the night, still in the dress she had worn out, which was now crumpled and wrinkled in many places. Her hair, to say the least, was sticking out in as many directions as possible and when she went to wipe her mouth she could feel dried drool on her chin.

She glanced toward the mirror despite knowing better of it, seeing her eye makeup was now smudged about her face, "my, don't I look lovely. I bet Ginny regrets not waking up to this." The mere thought of the red head stirred the fire that was growing in the pit of her stomach.

She took a quite look over to the clock, "shit!" It was 7:50. She was supposed to be at the Burrow in ten minutes. Not that she thought Ginny would be mad if she were late but she certainly didn't want to give the woman the impression that it didn't matter if she was late for their date. Plus, Hermione was never late.

She ran upstairs, shedding her dress in the process and jumped into the shower without even waiting for the water to warm up. No matter, a cold shower was just what she needed before seeing Ginny. Just the thing. She quickly ran some Sleekeasy's hair potion through her wet, brown locks. Thankfully they had improved the formula over the years since her school days, making it much less difficult to work with.

Hermione jumped out, grabbed a towel and her wand and ran to her bedroom. She preformed a quick drying spell for her hair as she rummaged through her closet for an appropriate outfit. It was only breakfast and they weren't going out so something very casual was more than okay but still she wanted to look good. The brunette settled on a pair of brown tweed trousers and an off white scoop neck, cable knit jumper that was tight enough to show off her form but not too tight as to be overly tempting. She pulled her much more manageable hair into a loose bun at the nap of her neck and assessed herself in the mirror. "Not bad for getting ready in seven minutes," she said to herself, pinching her cheeks slightly to give them just a hint of color and put on some nude shade lipstick, minimalist but alluring. "Perfect."

Hermione apparated into the field behind the Burrow and walked up to the back of the house. She could see Molly in the kitchen reading the Daily Prophet. As she approached the back door she called out to the older witch through the open window, "morning Molly. How are you today?"

Molly turned from her paper upon hearing the brunette's voice and immediately walked over to the door. "Hermione dear! Good morning. I was so happy when Ginny said you would be joining her for breakfast. Please, come in, sit, sit."

"Thank you Molly. Where is Ginny?" She was half expecting her to be waiting for her to arrive and she was somewhat disappointed that she wasn't. She was also wondering if Molly was there to act as a buffer between them. Damn.

"Oh she is just upstairs, finishing getting ready for the day. While I have you here, I was wondering if you had thought at all about your Easter plans."

"Actually Molly, I have been thinking about it and I should really talk to Ron. I am not sure if he will be comfortable with me coming so I may just stay home. Hugo I am sure would come and Rose, well perhaps if I am not here Rose will come. But then again, I really don't know. Sorry I am not much help Molly."

"No that is quite alright. It is a sticky situation, I understand. Just know that all of you are welcome of course, we certainly have the room."

"Thank you Molly, I appreciate it and I will let you know our plans once I actually know what they are."

The two women started chit chatting about this and that while they waited for Ginny to come down. The red head had sneaked down the stairs as quietly as she could upon hearing Hermione in the kitchen. She had wanted to give herself a moment to collect herself after seeing the brunette and good thing too. Ginny sat about half way down the stairs just watching her mother and the love of her life in casual conversation. Hermione had her thin, shapely legs crossed under the table and the red head could make out the subtle curve of her thighs, her hips. She allowed her eyes to travel slowly up the woman's body enjoying how well her sweater seem to hug her bust. Along the line of her long, smooth neck and up to her soft, moist lips, instinctively wetting her own in the process. Even from this distance she could see the light smattering of freckles the woman had across the bridge of her nose, a feature that had always been a weak spot for Ginny. And the kicker was the way Hermione's deep brown eyes lit up when she talked about something interesting or when she smiled; it was enough to stop the red head's heart in her chest.

Ginny pulled herself from her thoughts and stood up on the stairs. Hermione was wearing pressed trousers and a nice sweater and even had a hint of lipstick on, looking much nicer for this casual breakfast that the red head had anticipated. She had on a Harpies' tee shirt, some worn jeans and a pair of trainers. She hadn't even bothered to dry her hair, she simply combed it and let the damp, red locks fall onto her shoulders. A far departure from her appearance last night. She turned to go back up to her room but the stair creaked alerting the women to her presence.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked turning toward the stairs, heart fluttering in the process.

"Morning, my don't you look lovely this morning, you are putting me to shame," she made her way over to the table. Hermione was standing now and they leaned toward one another awkwardly for a hug. Ginny clumsily tried to kiss her on the cheek but Hermione turned her head in the other direction at the last second, apparently trying to do the same time and it resulted in them pecking each other on the lips. Both women blushed while Molly just smiled into her mug of tea, trying to look away.

"Hermione was just telling me about her book Ginny. I think it is a great idea," Molly chimed in trying to break up the growing tension.

"Ah, yes of course. I think she will do a phenomenal job of it don't you think Mum?" Ginny said cheerily walking over to the refrigerator to collect the necessary ingredients for breakfast. She noticed the blush on Hermione's cheeks deepen a bit.

"Of course she will. I am actually surprised you didn't do something like this sooner."

Taking back her seat at the table Hermione reluctantly turned her attention away from Ginny's backside and toward Molly, "well I had always wanted to write a book like this about house elf culture but I never had the time. Between my career and taking care of the kids and Ron, there was never really any free time for myself. But now, now I have too much time to know what to do with!"

"Yes, this year certainly has been an adjustment for you, even before all the, well you know," Molly said somewhat ill at ease suddenly.

"Quite right," Hermione responded. Even though she knew that Molly supported her and Ginny being together, she knew it was still a difficult situation for the woman given that her youngest son had been so badly hurt by it all, not to mention her grandchildren and Harry and all the other Weasleys.

Ginny wanted to steer the conversation in a different direction so she quickly chimed in, "well I hope you don't mind but I am going to skip cooking the muggle way because I am hungry!"

Hermione let out a small laugh, "of course not Gin. I would like my food to be edible anyhow."

This comment caused Molly to let out an uncharacteristic snort and Ginny to turn around indignantly with her hand on her hip, "hey, I resent that. I am a very good cook. Tell her Mum."

Molly glanced over at Hermione rolling her eyes ever so slightly, "of course you are Ginny dear, but much like your brother Ronald to tend to let things get a bit, over done, when not using magic."

"I don't believe this! Harry and the kids never said anything other wise." Ginny was not letting it go.

Gods she looked hot when she was a little worked up, "oh we are just teasing Gin. You are an excellent cook and I have always enjoyed everything you have made me in the past," Hermione said but when Ginny turned back to the stove she shook her head back and forth quickly to Molly causing the older woman to let out a small chortle once again. "And thank you for making me breakfast, it is very thoughtful."

"You are welcome, even though now I am very self conscious and not terribly sure you're telling me the truth about my cooking," Ginny said but she had a smile on her face. She was just happy the three of them could all laugh and talk together as though nothing had happened. Like this was how it was meant to be all along.

"Mum, would you like any?"

"No that is fine, I ate before you got up with your father."

"Where is Arthur by the way?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh that man is going to be the death of me I tell you what!" Molly blurted angrily.

Hermione looked toward Ginny who simply shrugged her shoulders, "what did Dad do this time?"

"It is his bloody obsession with muggle cars. Ever since Harry and Ron wrecked the Anglia, what twenty-seven years ago, despite all the trouble the damned thing caused us he has been on my case about getting another one. Well now with him being retired and all he as just driving me up the wall saying he needed a project and this and that. So he said he spoke to someone at the ministry who gave him a permit to enchant and car and since he wouldn't be doing anything illegal he asked if it would be ok if he got a new car. To get him out of my hair I told him fine, and the next day there was a Ford Prefect or something out in his shed. I haven't seen much of him since and to tell you the truth it is rather peaceful. I'm just afraid he will kill himself one of these days crossing the wrong wires and what not. But he is just as thick and stubborn as you and your brothers Gin."

Now it was Hermione's turn to let out a hearty laugh, "you got that right Molly."

"What is this? Everyone take digs at Ginny day?" The red head asked playfully while she served Hermione her bacon, eggs and toast. "I don't know if you even deserve this now."

"It is the least you can do after leaving me in the state you did last night!" Hermione quickly blurted forgetting momentarily that Molly, who was now spitting out her tea, was still sitting right there, causing Ginny to turn a deep shade of crimson. "And by that of course I mean my feet. They are covered in blisters from all that dancing." That was believable right? The color faded somewhat on Ginny's face and Molly just looked absently out the window trying to pretend she didn't really know what the brunette was talking about.

"Yes, of course. Your feet. But I thought you said the dancing was fun?" Ginny tried to go along with it but images of their kiss from last night were replaying in her mind and she was finding it hard to focus.

"Oh, yes. It was a lot of fun. I would love to go again, but my feet, well, they are in rough shape today. I will need to remember to soak them in some murtlap essence later."

"Gin, now that I have it in my head, I am going to check up on your father, make sure he didn't blow himself up," Molly scooted out of the kitchen needed to get away for a moment before her daughter could stop her.

Ginny sat down with her own plate of food and the two witches ate in a strained silence. Hermione crossed her legs under the table inadvertently kicking the red head in the process, "ugh, first you insult my cooking, then you call me stubborn and now you are kicking me while I try to eat?" Ginny joked drawing a smile from the brunette breaking the tension somewhat.

"Oh I am sorry Gin, I didn't realize you were so sensitive," Hermione responded while giving the woman another quick jab with her foot.

"Now you've asked for it!" Ginny put her foot against the leg of the brunette's chair and pushed it out from the table causing Hermione to drop her forkful of eggs into her lap.

"Why you little-" the brunette found her wand and with a flick of her wrist Ginny's bacon had jumped off her plate and was now slapping the woman on the face.

"Who even does that?" Ginny laughed, the rashers still smacking at her cheeks, and was now throwing her toast at the older witch who was trying to duck from it to no avail.

"Ginny! Ginny! Stop!" Hermione choked out between giggles, she felt like a little kid resorting to something as silly as a food fight.

"I'm sorry, you want me to stop? Call off your bacon then! I've got grease all over my face!"

"Okay, okay fine! Truce!" With another quick swish and flick, the bacon was back on the plate where it belonged and she had cleaned off Ginny's creamy freckled face.

"Thank you, that is much better," the red head said with a smile. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

"Ha, imagine what your mother would have said if she walked in on that. Probably thought we'd lost our minds!" Hermione was directing her wand around the rest of the kitchen cleaning up the remainder of the thrown food.

"Yeah, thanks by the way for telling my Mum how "worked up" I made you last night. Smooth, Herm."

Hermione knew Ginny wasn't mad about considering the smirk the woman had plastered on her face but now she was thinking about it all over again. And now she very much wanted to throw the red head down on to the kitchen table and-

"Hoot!"

Ginny and Hermione turned their attention to the open windowsill and the two owls perched there.

The red head got up and walked over to the waiting birds, one had two letters on its leg while the other only had one. She also noticed that the bird with two had a letter for each her and Hermione and they appeared to be from Rose. The second bird had a letter addressed to her but it was an official letter from the school, "grrrreat."

"What is it Gin?"

"Well there is one here from Hogwarts for me and then these two, well they seem to be from your daughter, one for the each of us."

"Really?" Hermione got up quickly and took Rose's letter from her. She hadn't heard a word from the girl since their contentious meeting a couple weeks back.

_Dear Mum,_

_I am sorry about how I left things between us and that it took me so long to apologize. I think I am finally ready to talk to you. And I want to talk to Aunt Ginny too, so I wrote to her as well. I don't know if she told you but I sort of attacked her a couple weeks ago when she was here to talk to James, Albus and Lily. I already wrote to her before saying that I was sorry but I would like to do it in person as well. So, if you two are available to talk to me Professor McGonagall said you could come up to this afternoon and we can use her office. I know it is really short notice. I hope to see you._

_Love,_

_Rose_

Before looking up from her letter she shouted over at Ginny, "Rose attacked you? How could you not tell me that?" When she finally glanced toward the red head she could see her shaking her head back and forth angrily.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Ugh, it is James and Albus. They have been fighting and this morning it apparently escalated. I need to go up to the school and sort them out. Not that I will do much good, I am sure my presence will just upset them further. I know they were fighting about me."

"Well let me come with you. Rose wants to see me this afternoon so I have to go up there anyway. In fact, she wants to see you too but I understand if one confrontation is enough."

"No, that is fine. I am glad Rose is willing to talk to me. And I am sorry I didn't tell you about what happened between us but I thought the girl might be in enough trouble as it was and I couldn't necessarily hold it against her. Let me just tell my parents we are leaving."

When Ginny returned from her father's tool shed she turned to Hermione, "well this certainly wasn't the day I had planned for us."

The brunette turned to her and smiled, "you had the whole day planned for us? A little presumptuous don't you think? What did you have in mind?"

"I had some ideas yes, but now, now I guess you will never know," she returned the brunette's grin. "But maybe, if you would be up for it, we could grab lunch at the Three Broom Sticks when we are done, for old time's sake?"

"Perhaps, how about we play it by ear?" Hermione did want to go out with Ginny but she was unsure about being seen out in public together.

"Ok, well we best be going. Hopefully this time I will come out of it unscathed, physically at least."

"Yes, let us hope! Um Ginny, did you want to change before heading up to the school?" Hermione was looking at the red head's outfit. The woman looked good in anything for sure but she was going to have a meeting with the headmistress perhaps she wanted to look a tad nicer.

"Eh, not really. Why do you think I should change? Now you are harping on my outfit?" Ginny was poking Hermione in the side with her elbow.

"No, you look fine. You make the plainest of outfits look good," she added the last part with and wink and grabbed the red head's hand before they both stepped into the fireplace together.


	51. Chapter 50

Author's Note: Okay so this is quite a few days later than I had anticipated. I will not lie to you all, I am struggling a bit. I don't know if it is the encroaching holidays that are making my brain fuzzy or the cold that I seem to be getting but still hasn't blown up into a full blown cold or the several hot rum ciders I have consumed. Just kidding, no hot rum cider sadly, though it does sound nice. But yeah, I am having some trouble. I took today off work in fact to relax and recoup but as it turns out I didn't do much of either. So hopefully this works for you all in the mean time. Trust me when I say I will have better stuff coming. :]

Chapter 50

Ginny and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace in Headmistress McGonagall's office.

"Mrs. Potter, I am glad you could make it," Minerva got up from her desk and noticed the red haired witch was holding hands with Hermione, "ah, and Mrs. Weasley. You must have received an owl from your daughter Rose, we weren't expecting you so soon."

Hermione immediately let go of Ginny's hand, "I apologize Professor, I should have owled you to let you know I was coming. I can always come back this afternoon if it is more convenient." The brunette immediately regretted coming to Hogwarts with Ginny and was terribly embarrassed.

Minerva took a moment to answer, she was still having a hard time coming to terms with this whole situation, "no matter Mrs. Weasley. While Mrs. Potter is in with her sons perhaps you can continue with your interviews. I have talked to many of the elves that you have already spoken with and them all seem quite excited by the project." She gave the brunette woman a small smile, which seemed to ease her obvious anxiety slightly.

"Oh, that would be excellent! Thank you Professor! But I didn't bring any of my paperwork, would you mind if I quickly flooed back to my house to get my notes?"

"Of course Mrs. Weasley, that is not a problem."

"I will be back in just a few minutes."

Ginny turned just in time to see Hermione stepping back into the fireplace. The brunette had just gone from relaxed to embarrassed to ecstatic to not physically there in mere seconds. She snapped her head back around upon hearing the headmistress's voice.

"And Mrs. Potter, James and Albus are waiting with their father in third classroom on the right down the hall from my office. Mr. Potter arrived just before you did and like I told him the boys' fighting has just escalated to the point where the staff had to intervene. But I will not keep you from your family any longer."

"Thank you Professor," Ginny said as she made her way out of the office and down the staircase past the gargoyle.

When she got to the classroom McGonagall had described she saw her two sons sitting in chairs opposite one another with their arms crossed firmly on their chests. Harry sat on a chair between them simply shaking his head back and forth. Ginny walked in and noticed that both Albus and James were in pretty rough shape and immediately understood what the headmistress had meant by their fighting had escalated. Albus had a black eye not unlike the one Ginny had a few weeks prior and James' bottom lip was swollen and busted open. They also had various other scrapes and bruises and James had a splint on his left wrist. The mother in her wanted to run to each of them and comfort them but then she remembered that they'd done it to themselves.

"So boys, what exactly is going on here?" She said firmly, trying to keep a stern look on her face.

Harry stood up from his chair to greet her with a hug because it was the most natural thing for him to do. Upon seeing his parents embrace James simply rolled his eyes, which Ginny noticed before backing out of the hug awkwardly, "hello Harry. I wish we were meeting under different circumstances."

"As do I, but it appears that James and Albus here have been fighting."

"Yes, that much I can see. Now do I want to ask why you two have been fighting?"

Albus bit his bottom lip and looked away whereas James just shook his head with a smartass grin on his face, "brothers fight sometimes Mum. You should know that growing up with as many brothers as you did. We were just having some fun and it got out of hand, right Albie?"

"Is that true Albus? You two were just goofing off?" Ginny asked sweetly. Did James think she was born yesterday?

The younger boy looked nervously from his brother to his parents but nodded in assent.

"You're sure then? There is nothing at all that you two were fighting about? Because Professor McGonagall seemed to think it was a large enough issue for us to come down here and speak with you," Harry added. He certainly didn't believe this story and he could tell from the look he exchanged with Ginny that she didn't either.

"Well McGonagall has a broom up her ass," the older boy muttered under his breath.

"James Sirius Potter you will not speak about the headmistress like that, you understand?" Harry scolded.

Ginny was now biting her lip to keep from laughing at the unfortunate image she now had in her head. She had to choke down a smile and make her expression more fierce before continuing, "alright you know what? I am tired of your attitude James and I didn't come all the way down here to let you try to feed your father and I some crap story. You both look like you've used each other's faces as punching bags, and that is more than just goofing around. Now someone is going to tell me what the hell is going on or I am going to get really angry really fast and no one wants that, do we?"

All three Potter men, even Harry, looked slightly afraid and were shaking their heads from side to side.

She really wasn't in the mood to play games. She loved her children to pieces, she did, and normally would revel in the opportunity to see them but she wasn't going to allow James to walk all over her and Harry. The boy had every right to be angry with her but he didn't need to take it out on his little brother so yeah, she was pissed. And on top of all that, her lovely morning with Hermione had been interrupted. "Good. Now Albus, why don't you tell your father and I what happened."

Albus looked at her anxiously and swallowed hard, "it really isn't anything Mum. James and I were just having a little argument and it got out of hand."

"Uh-huh. So this was the first time you fought then?" Ginny asked.

James and Albus exchanged a quick glance and simultaneously said, "yes!"

"I see," the red haired witch looked over to Harry who was sitting on his chair with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him.

"Well boys, lying to your mother will not get you far, trust me. Now, do you want to take that back? Because we all know that the last time we were all together you two fought and your mother ended up with a black eye. Or did we forget that?"

Again the boys looked to one another, this time shaking their heads no.

"So I will ask you again, was this the first fight or have you been fighting on a regular basis? Because Professor McGonagall seemed to suggest that this is becoming a common occurrence." Ginny would give them one more chance before she let the Weasley temper get the best of her.

"Mum, really it is not what you think, trust me, this is all my fault," Albus pleaded.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another. James had been the one acting out lately so they assumed that Albus was just trying to cover for his brother so he wouldn't get into any more trouble. And Albus was generally not the one to talk in situations such as these but James wasn't talking. He was now sitting slumped in his chair, looking out the window and Ginny thought she could see a hint of a tear in his eye.

"James, do you have anything you want to say?" Harry asked causing the older boy to turn back toward his family, blinking away a tear or two in the process.

"No," he really didn't want to explain anything. It was bad enough he had allowed his little brother to get in so many good hits on him as he did.

"Boys, I am really beginning to lose my patience here. Now, if you two don't start talking, you father and I won't have any other option but to take away your brooms for summer vacation."

That got their attention.

"But Mum! It is Albus's fault! Why should I be punished?" James pleaded, he was in line to be the next captain for Gryffindor's quidditch team, and he could not afford to lose flying privileges over the summer.

"From where we sit it is both of your faults considering both of you have injuries and neither of you will tell us what in Merlin's name you were fighting about!" Ginny snapped at her sons.

"It was about a girl!" Albus shouted suddenly and Ginny and Harry looked at each other quite confused. Both of them had assumed this was a continuation of the fight they had a few weeks ago about Ginny. Apparently not.

"A girl? You were fighting over a girl?" Harry asked slowly.

Albus nodded weakly. James was leaning his head back on his chair looking up at the ceiling, absently blowing the hair out of his eyes.

"James? Do you have anything to add?" Ginny turned toward her older son, now very intrigued as to what had transpired.

"No."

"Fine. Albus, what about this girl? Why did she make the two of you fight?"

Albus looked to his father silently asking him with the look on his face if it was really necessary to continue. Harry just nodded, urging the boy to go on. Once he started, the words just came pouring out. "Okay so there is this girl, in my year, in Hufflepuff, Helen Stone. And at the beginning of term James told me that he liked her and asked if I would talk to her on his behalf because we have herbology and care of magical creatures together. So I did. And well, I guess, the more I talked to her the more I started to like her too. So I told James how I felt and we started fighting. But then he said that we would just have to see whom she liked better, because he is arrogant and assumed she would like him better. But then Helen told me she didn't like James like that, that she liked me. So I guess I thought I would ask her out and I did, yesterday. And then well, James found out and he jumped me-"

"I did not 'jump' you! I tapped you on the shoulder and you turned around and I hit you! That is hardly jumping you! Then you totally freaked out on me! Plus you deserved it! You stole my girlfriend! And I am not arrogant."

"She was never your girlfriend! She never even liked you! You never talked to her, you had me talk to her all the time!"

"Whatever Albus! You knew I liked her! You are my brother and you still stole her away from me! You're no better than Mum taking Aunt Hermione away from Uncle Ron!"

Ah. There it was. Wishful thinking on Ginny's part that James had forgotten his anger at her for the moment, obviously not.

Harry was up from his seat, physically separating his sons who were both ready to start hitting each other once again, "boys, calm down! You're in enough trouble as it is. And James, do not bring your mother into this, this is about you and your brother."

'Yeah right,' Ginny thought to herself.

"Bull shit dad! You know it is true! Albus did the same thing to me as Mum did to her brother!"

"James! Language!"

"I did not! You weren't even dating her James! It is totally different!"

"It is the principle of it Albus! You are a backstabber just like Mum!"

'Ouch, but I guess I deserve that,' Ginny mused silently not quite ready to intervene.

"James! I said enough! Now sit down! Both of you." Harry was at the end of his rope.

Everyone once again took their seats, a few much needed deep breaths and a couple of minutes to calm down before they started talking again. When Ginny thought everyone had cooled off she began, "now first, Albus, though I realize you can't help who you like I can understand where James is coming from considering you knew what his feelings were for Helen-"

"But Mum-" Albus tried to interject while a smug grin crept over James' face but Ginny held up her hand to stop him.

"Let me finish. You knew that James liked her and he went to you for help. Now am I wrong in my impression that prior to helping your brother you yourself had no feelings for this girl?"

"No," Albus muttered, "but you don't understand! I am way better for her than Ja-"

"So that may be but you still knew how your brother felt so can you see where he would be hurt by your actions?"

"Yes, Mum," the younger boy said sheepishly.

"Good. Now James, that being said, while you have every right to be upset, there is no need to displace the anger you feel towards me unto your brother and I think you could have handled it better."

"You must be joking?" James asked in disbelief. "Of course you're not! You would side with him! Worked out fine for you didn't it? Stealing your brother's girl!"

"Now James, cut it out," Harry interjected. "Like your mother said, you are allowed to be angry at her and you are allowed to be angry at your brother, but you need to find a better way to deal with that anger. And Albus, don't think you are getting off the hook here because you clearly didn't need to punch your brother back."

"I had to defend myself! He kept calling me 'freak show' and talking bad about Helen and Mum!" Albus was getting worked up.

"You broke my bleeding wrist Albus!"

"Oh please! It is sprained! And people think I'm a wimp!"

"For Merlin's sake boys! Stop it! You are here because your fighting has escalated to the point where it is disrupting the other students and you are causing too much physical harm to one another. We can discuss the reasons later-" Ginny was saying but this time was cut off by Harry surprisingly.

"Actually Gin, maybe you should let me handle this one," the man looked at her softly but spoke in a firm tone.

"But Harry, we've never-"

"Ginny, please. Given the circumstances, I think it would be better if you left this to me."

The red head didn't really know what to say. She and Harry had never punished their children without consulting one another certainly not after an infraction as serious as this. She could see where he was coming from though given her own behavior but still, she didn't like being pushed out like that.

"Fine," Ginny swallowed her pride and allowed Harry to have this one, "I will go. But boys, I do not want to hear about anymore fighting. Okay?"

James and Albus just nodded. Obviously neither on them had anything to say to her at this point.

"Okay, well, I guess, good be for now then," Ginny said somewhat awkwardly. She felt weird about leaving her children without hugging them or kissing them goodbye but she didn't think either boy was in the mood for that. Harry just gave her a somewhat sympathetic look as she walked out the door.

She closed the door to the classroom behind her and leaned up against it closing her eyes. She had the sudden urge to cry but she didn't let the tears fall. Then she remembered that Hermione was here as well and that they were going to talk to Rose. "Great, more abuse. I can't wait," she said out loud to the empty hallway.

Ginny had no idea where Hermione would be conducting her interviews or how long they would take. She had anticipated being with her sons for longer. As it was she had only been talking to them for about twenty minutes. She decided her best course of action would be to head back to Minerva's office so she walked toward the gargoyle.

"Stanford, right?" She asked the stone creature who nodded at her question, "may I go up into the headmistress's office?"

The stone figured nodded again and the staircase appeared from the floor. Ginny ascended the stairs and met a somewhat surprised looking Minerva McGonagall.

"Mrs. Potter, I didn't expect you to be finished so quickly. Is everything sorted out with your sons?"

Ginny shrugged and took a seat in front of the woman's desk even though it wasn't offered. "Harry is dealing with it. Girl troubles you know? Not that I wouldn't know anything about that!" She was surprised how bitter her own voice was sounding.

"I see," the older woman answered simply. "Well Mrs. Potter, will you be staying to talk to Rose with Mrs. Weasley?"

"No need to be so formal Professor. Ginny is just fine. You have known me since I was eleven. Besides, I am technically not Mrs. Potter anymore. So please, call me Ginny. And yes, I will be staying."

Minerva was slightly taken aback with how the red haired witch was talking to her. She could understand that the woman was frustrated but that was no reason for her to be snippy.

Ginny noticed the look in the headmistress's eyes and quickly changed her tune, "I am sorry Professor. I do not mean to be rude, I just, this isn't how I saw my day going."

"I understand, and please, if you insist on me not being so formal then you must call me Minerva. Now I will tell one of the house elves to inform Mrs. We-, Hermione, that you are waiting for her. But while we wait, could I offer you some tea? Perhaps with a bit of a nip in it?" She added with a wink.

"Why thank you Minerva, that would be much appreciated actually. I can only imagine that there is much more frustration coming my way." Ginny smiled at the older woman.

The two witches enjoyed their 'tea' while reminiscing over some of Fred and George's old school pranks and if any of the Weasley offspring had ever lived up to their hijinks. Though thinking about her late brother Fred did bring up a lot of painful memories there were just too many good ones of him for Ginny to remain sad for long. According to Minerva, Ginny's nephew Fred, George's son was not nearly the terror she had anticipated the boy to be. In fact, he was a model student, prefect, and captain of the quidditch team. Surprisingly it was her niece, Molly, who was apparently the biggest prankster. No one in her family would guess that the daughter of someone as uptight as Percy would be the one causing so much trouble. And she was good at it too, hardly ever got caught. In fact Minerva rarely had cause to punish the girl, as there was never any evidence that she was the one behind the pranks. Intuition alone was not enough to dole out detentions.

Ginny was enjoying hearing all of Minerva's accounts of her family, even going back to her own parents, and enjoying her tea, perhaps a little too much, when they heard the staircase come out of the floor. The red head spun around to see Hermione ascending with Rose close behind.

"Look who I found outside speaking with the Gargoyle," the brunette said warmly looking right at Ginny who could not help but smile back at the sight of her. Rose seemed slightly anxious and embarrassed and remained looking at the floor.

Minerva started to get up from behind her desk, "well I will leave you three to talk."

"Actually Professor, we were thinking it might be nice to walk around the grounds if that would be all right," Hermione asked pleasantly.

Ginny, whose own affect had been somewhat lifted, was glad that brunette seemed to be in such a good mood. Perhaps talking to Rose wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Of course, well, Ginny, it was a pleasure reminiscing with you," Minerva addressed the older red head, then leaned in a bit closer so only she could hear, "good luck!"

Ginny mouthed 'thank you' to her old teacher before turning back to the mother and daughter, "well, let's head out then!"

It was a relatively warm spring day and given that it was Saturday there were a lot of students outside the castle. The three women were drawing a lot of stares and whispers and Rose was quickly regretting agreeing to meet with her Mum and Aunt. All she needed was more of her classmates talking about her behind her back.

Ginny noticing her niece's apprehension spoke up, "boy there sure are a lot of people out here today. Doesn't anyone spend their Saturdays in the library anymore?" Nudging Hermione in the process.

"Who would voluntarily spend their Saturday in the library?" Rose finally said somewhat disbelievingly but then remembered her mother, "oh right."

"Hey now, to be fair, I did not spend all my Saturdays in the library," Hermione tried to defend herself.

"Right, there was that one Saturday back in the spring of 1996 that you ventured out," Ginny commented.

Rose just kept trudging along trying to avoid the glares she was receiving from the other students and the fact that her mother and her aunt were being all 'flirty' with each other was not helping her mood. "Maybe we should go back to McGonagall's office, everyone is staring at us."

"I know what you mean Rose but I think I have just the place," Hermione said winking over at Ginny who knew exactly where she was talking about. In fact she had to try her best to suppress the blush that was sure to come with all the recollections of her and Hermione's secret place. So many of her favorite memories of the two of them had taken place there.

They continued walking around the edge of the Black Lake until they came to an outcropping of tall rocks and a large oak tree. Rose just eyed them curiously because they were clearly still out in the open. Hermione saw the look of doubt her daughter had on her face and pulled out her wand. She took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching at that moment and she tapped a small, almost unnoticeable "X" that was carved into one of the rocks.

Nothing happened. Rose was expecting something to happen but nope. They were still standing there, at the edge of the lake, in front of a tree.

"Wow, that was, shocking," Rose muttered sarcastically.

"Oh ye of little faith Rose," Ginny said before stepping right through the tree and disappearing.

Rose's jaw dropped, "what? Where?"

"Just walk through the tree before anyone can see you! It is like the barrier at King's Cross, go, go!" Hermione urged nearly pushing the girl into the tree.

When Rose crossed over to the other side she was still at the edge of the lake but instead of the rocky beach she was on a soft, sandy shore. It didn't seem particularly abnormal or special upon first glance but there was something different about the air. Like a feeling she got. She couldn't really explain it but she felt calm, peaceful.

"So, what do you think?" Hermione asked as she appeared on the beach after walking out of the tree.

Rose turned to look at her mother not wanting to give her anything, "it is a beach Mum."

"Yes, that is true. It is a beach. But how does it make you feel?" The brunette couldn't keep from smiling. This place was very special to her and she was excited to be sharing it with her daughter.

"I feel calm. But again, I am on a beach. Beaches don't generally evoke strong emotions one way or another," Rose really had to try to sound flippant because for whatever reason she was at complete ease but she wouldn't give her mother or aunt the satisfaction. She was mad at them wasn't she?

"Wow Herm, I thought this place was infallible. But then again, your daughter is a tricky one to peg," Ginny chimed in good-naturedly. She had seen a definite change in her niece's overall demeanor after then had stepped through the tree. The grumpy, anxious, regretful façade had melted away leaving a more tranquil, relaxed Rose behind.

"Oh Rosie, don't you see!" Hermione laughed to which her daughter merely shrugged and shook her head. "When was the last time that you felt calm in recent memory?"

The younger witch stopped to think about it for a moment. When had been the last time that she had felt anything other than rage or upset or confused? She couldn't remember exactly but it certainly wasn't recently.

"Uh huh! Pretty nice isn't it? You can thank your genius of a mother for that one," Ginny was finding it hard to take her eyes off of Hermione at the moment.

"Please Ginny, we wouldn't even have this place if it weren't for you," the brunette added.

The eerie sense of tranquility that had washed over her upon stepping on to the beach aside, Rose still didn't agree to meet with her mother and aunt to watch them make eyes at one another. "Alright, alright, what exactly is this place then?"

Hermione decided to tell her daughter part of the truth, "well Rose, as your Aunt Ginny implied earlier, I was a bit serious when it came to my studies."

The older red head scoffed audibly and rolled her eyes.

The brunette cleared her throat half glaring at Ginny, "like I was saying, I was somewhat intense when it came to school work and it was hard at times to drag me out of the library, even on weekends."  
"I was always trying to get her outside Rose. Always. But no, she was full of excuses. 'It is too sunny to read' or 'the wind will blow all my papers around' and of course 'there are too many people outside to distract me.' It was always something."

"So, Ginny here took all those excuses and made this." Hermione was gesturing around with her hands.

Rose was still not sure what 'this' was. It seemed as though they were still just on the edge of the Black Lake. Aside from the fact that they walked 'through' a tree to get here and she couldn't really shake the odd feeling of serenity despite how creepy it was becoming. "And this is what?"

"Look around! We are outside but despite it being so sunny out the light here is warm and soft, not enough to hurt your eyes. The temperature is cool but not too cool and there is only the gentlest of breezes. And there is no one around! You can't see anyone and no one can see you. Isn't it great?" Hermione was clearly excited. It had been many, many years since she had been here. Since she had been at school in fact. This was the best gift anyone had ever given her. "Ginny made this so I could study outside with her and I wouldn't have any way to back out of it. Well, the place was already here she just put the enchantments on it to make it perfect and of course invisible. It really was quite an impressive feat of magic."

"Well, I had a pretty good tutor," Ginny added, "and you of course added the whole calming thing."

"Ah ha! So this place is making me feel so, so, I don't know. Not so much myself I guess," Rose said somewhat understanding the situation now.

"Yes, well my plan almost backfired you see because once I got you Mum out here to study I was the distraction because I was so beyond anxious all the time about trying out for the Harpies even though Gwenog Jones had practically assured me the spot. So Hermione placed a permanent tranquility spell on it so once you cross the barrier your troubles seem to melt away, not entirely but enough to take the edge off." This was true. She was constantly nervous about her quidditch tryouts but she was also a distraction because this was the one place they had where they for sure wouldn't get caught 'with' one another. Which of course may have been the more major reason she had created it in the first place but Rose didn't really need to know about all that.

"So who else knows about this then?"

Hermione and Ginny had never told anyone about it. It had been one of their many secrets that year. "You would be the first Rose," Hermione told her daughter with a smile.

"Then what you are saying is that outside of the two of you I am the only one in the world who knows about it?" Rose suddenly felt very honored that her mother would chose to share this place with her and her alone even if it did feel like somewhat of a bribe to get back on her good side. At least it was a touching bribe.

"Yes, I think and I am sure your aunt will agree, that you could benefit from having some 'calming' space for yourself," Hermione put her hand softly on the girl's shoulders. Especially after hearing about how the girl had nearly attacked Ginny, the brunette thought her daughter might find this place useful for ebbing her temper.

"Mum, your secret is safe with me, and thank you for trusting me with it. It means a lot," Rose gave her mother a small, side hug and couldn't help but to smile. As much as teenage girl in her wanted to immediately show this place to her boyfriend there was still a big part of her that wanted to keep this all for herself. For now, she wasn't going to tell anyone, it would be her place, and her place alone.

Even though the three women were sharing a somewhat touchy, feely, sweet moment, Rose still wanted some answers. And despite the effects of the tranquility spell, she was still not happy about this whole situation. She tried her best to firm up her expression and speak in the most mature manner possible, "and as lovely as all this is Mum, Aunt Ginny, we still need to talk."

The grin that had been plastered on Ginny's face for the better part of a half hour quickly faded, 'shit, here we go again.'


	52. Chapter 51

Author's Note: Hello friends. It has been a slow week for my brain so I apologize for the delay. I hope all of you out there are well. :]

Chapter 51

"Okay, Mum, I apologize in advance. I really do not want to let my temper get the best of me but it is hard, even here with your damn mood-altering spell. But what the bloody hell is going on with the two of you? How did this happen? Do you have any idea what everyone is saying about you? And it is not just the kids, it is the teachers too! Not to mention all my cousins, yeah even them Mum! My own family!" Rose had started off calmly but her voice just kept getting louder and the words came faster. Everything that she had been feeling earlier before they got here, before she had run into her mother in the hall, everything that had been festering inside her since her last round of blow ups at the two older women was now once again making its way to the surface. She could feel it like pin pricks under her skin and she turned toward her aunt, "why did you have to do this to us?" That was more of a whimper than a yell.

Hermione's natural reaction was to comfort her daughter but the tender moment they had just shared seemed to have passed and when she tried to lay her hands on the girl they were swatted away.

"No, don't try to console me!" Rose shouted shrugging off her mother. She tried to take a few deep breaths and let the beach work its magic to calm herself back down. She really hadn't wanted this to happen again, she wanted to be able to talk to her mum and aunt like an adult. "I'm sorry, I'm just, I'm confused. I don't understand why Mum. Why?"

Hermione looked over at Ginny who was just smiling at her. Not the ecstatic, cheesy grin she had on before but a simple, reassuring smile letting Hermione know that what they had between them was worth all the pain and struggle and that was why. It was just a matter of trying to explain that to her daughter that was the problem.

But before she could start, Rose was yelling again, "and you!" She rounded on Ginny whose calm, confident smile was now more of a nervous smirk. "I looked up to you! I trusted you! You- you were, you were everything I thought I wanted to be! And now, now I don't even want to know you." The younger red head was trying to keep the strain out of her voice, keep the tears from coming. "Everyone thinks I am just like you too! It has been worse for me than for Hugo and James, Albus and Lily because, because people keep comparing me to you! Everyday they call me a slut and a dyke and all sorts of horrible things because of you!"

Ginny didn't know what to say. She had known that Rose was getting picked on by some of the kids at school before her altercation with Lily but she never thought about how bad it really was. She had hoped it had been an isolated incident but apparently not.

"I used to love it, you know? When everyone would tell me that I was 'just like my Aunt Ginny.' Like it was the biggest compliment that anyone could give me. So I embraced it. Now they just use that against me because obviously I aspire to be a home wrecking lesbian." Her tone had evened considerably but was now dripping with sarcasm. "And Mum, I know she hurt you too. Not just Dad and Uncle Harry. So why are you even putting up with it? I don't understand, just make me understand."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged uneasy glances. The red head's heart was already breaking for the emotional torture her niece was going through but knowing that they would have to recount the entirety of her own betrayal yet again ripped it even further. Things had just started to pick back up with her and Hermione and she hated having to see all the pain in the woman's eyes when she talked about what had happened in the past.

Hermione once again looked for the reassuring eyes of Ginny but instead found doubt and worry, a combination that did not help bolster her confidence. She swallowed back a few tears, "Rose, I don't know if I can make you understand."

"Well try! I think I am at least owed an explanation!"

Ginny could see Hermione begin to trip over her words so she tried to step in, "it is not that simple Rosie, there are a lot of different factors at play here-"

"No, not you! You've done enough!" Rose snapped at her aunt and turned back to her mother.

"Rose! Please, try to be civil about this! You are not to speak to us in that manner no matter how upset you may be," Hermione tried to speak sternly but she didn't have much conviction in her voice. She knew better than to let her daughter talk to her and Ginny that way but simply did not have the heart or energy to really enforce it.

"Then just tell me why you are letting this happen to our family! Why you did this to dad? And why, even though she hurt you, you are letting her do this now? Is this why you were so cold and shut off my whole life Mum? Because she broke your heart and you never recovered?"

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that. The thought of her children thinking that she was 'cold and shut off' broke her in a way that she couldn't even begin to describe. This was the exact thing she had always feared. That she hadn't been close enough to her children, that she hadn't shown them what they truly meant to her. Of course Hermione had tried to begin fixing all that over the previous summer but even that whole excursion to Australia was rooted in the fact she didn't want to be around Ginny. Could that be right? What had happened with Ginny so many years ago had influenced the way she showed affection for her children? She had never thought of it that way, she had always equated it to her own relationship with her parents. But now she didn't know what to think.

"For years Mum, years I just wanted you to be the mother that Aunt Ginny always was and you never were. And now, now all those memories I was forced to build with her instead of you don't mean anything either." Rose was spouting out all these things that she knew would hurt her mother but she didn't care. It was how she felt. And even though she felt this insatiable pull in her chest to calm down and let everything go she knew it was just the damn spell her mother had placed on the beach and she resisted it with ever fiber in her being. Resisted any inkling of feeling sorry for her. The more she thought, the more in the moment she became the less she wanted to reason with these two women. The less she wanted to be around them, to associate with them. Always craving her mother's affection which she really only got from her aunt she was left more confused and broken than she ever though one person could be. All these thoughts had plagued her for months, years even but they were culminating in this one moment.

"So you see Mum, she took everything from us. Everything. And you are just letting her do it." The tears were freely falling down Rose's face now. She didn't care. She turned to walk back through the tree but couldn't help but to get one last dig in, "you know what? I wish Aunt Ginny had never broken your heart Mum. I really do. Because then I wouldn't have even been here for the two of you to break mine."

And she was gone. Hermione collapsed on to the beach sobbing. Ginny was at her side in a second, her own tears unchecked and splotched all over her cheeks. "Hermione, Hermione it is ok. She is just hurting. She didn't mean-"

"The hell she didn't Ginny! She meant every fucking word! I know what she said is true, that I was never the mother I should have been, but you were. And why was that? Because you were blissfully unaware of all the damage you had done! You had nothing holding you back from loving other people! But I on the other hand had to live with the hurt everyday of my life and I took it out on my kids! My own kids, Ginny. I missed out on so much with them because of you. Because of the hell you put me through. Even my 14-year-old daughter can see that. Gods what was I thinking."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. This could not be happening. They had come so far. Surely Hermione was just reacting emotionally. "What are you saying exactly?" Ginny asked meekly, not really wanting the answer.

"Just, just leave me alone right now. Just leave me the hell alone," Hermione shrugged out of Ginny's light grasp and turned away from the red head.

The younger woman backed away slowly, reluctantly. She didn't want to let go, not again. She really felt like she should stay and ride this out until Hermione inevitably calmed down but she knew the older witch wouldn't let her no matter how much she wanted it. "Fine Hermione, I will leave you alone. I will give you whatever you need to get through this."

Hermione swallowed the tears that were quickly building in the back of her throat. The hurt in Ginny's voice was evident and the brunette still, despite everything, wanted to give in to her. She allowed a slight calm to wash over her and turned to the younger woman as she approached the entranceway to the beach speaking softly, "Ginny, I just need to process this. I'm sorry. I wanted to make things right with Rose before you and I tried anything and I think today only reinforced my initial plans. I'm just not ready."

Ginny exhaled deeply, shoulders hunched forward, "I know Hermione. I know." She walked to the other side leaving the brunette on the beach in direct contrast to what she really wanted. She looked off into the distance and could still make out her niece running away from the secret beach. Instead of heading back toward the castle, she was running along the edge of the lake presumably away from everyone and everything.

Rose emerged from the tree and immediately regretted all the words that had just come out of her mouth. She wanted nothing more but to walk back through the tree and into her mother's arms but she couldn't. She didn't know the spell to get back in.

It was the one thing she had promised herself, that she wouldn't lose control of her emotions and now she was nowhere closer to knowing what was going on. And she was pretty sure she had never seen her mother look more despondent in her life. That certainly was not her intention.

There were still a lot of students on the grounds and some of them had now spotted her, bawling at the edge of the lake. She certainly could not face anybody like this. Going back to the castle was not an option. So Rose did what she did best when she was upset and ran away. As far away as she could get from everyone.

Ginny couldn't help herself; she had to go after the girl. She didn't care how much her niece hated her or didn't want to see her or have anything to do with her. She couldn't stand the thought of letting the girl get away with hurting her mother the way she did. So she took off after Rose as fast as her legs would carry her. She internally cursed that she couldn't apparate on the grounds of Hogwarts, it would make catching up a hell of a lot easier, but it was not an option. Luckily all of her recent quidditch training was paying off and she was able to fall into a stride rather quickly. She could keep this pace up for quite a while and knew her longer legs would help to close the distance between them.

Rose's legs were begin to give out. Generally she could run forever but given she was sobbing uncontrollably she wasn't getting enough oxygen to her body. She could feel someone running up behind her and she had no desire to turn around to see whom it was so she just kept going. And going.

"Rose! Rose, stop!"

It was her Aunt Ginny. She knew there was no hope in outrunning the woman. She was an athletic goddess for crying out loud. There was no competing with that. But she would try anyway, she wasn't going to just give in. Half out of stubbornness and half out of shame for her behavior at the beach.

"Rose, please! Talk to me!" Ginny reached out grabbing her niece by the wrist.

The younger girl quickly freed her self and continued stumbling across the rocky shore. "Get off me! I don't want to talk to you or wasn't I clear enough before?"

Ginny reached out again, and this time was slightly more forceful. She didn't want to hurt Rose by any means but she had had enough. She grabbed the girl by her upper arm, stopping her in her tracks and turned her around sharply.

Rose could feel her aunt's fingers digging into her arm. The action it self didn't hurt as much as the look that came with it. She winced slightly but wouldn't look the woman in the eye.

Upon seeing the girl's face she immediately loosened her grip but still held on not wanting her to run away again, "listen to me Rose. Look, I get it okay. You want nothing to do with me. That is fine. But how could you do that to your mother?" Ginny was angry, she was. Not so much at Rose because the girl was only reacting to the confusing emotions she was experiencing but she was angry at what had happened. Angry that the woman she loved was hurting. Angry that she and Hermione were just beginning to rebuild to only be torn down yet again. Angry at herself because she knew everything that had been said was true and that she ultimately was to blame.

"Like you are one to talk!" Rose shouted pulling her arm away.

"I know! I know okay? I know I hurt your Mum! And I know I hurt you. Not to mention your dad and your Uncle Harry and Hugo and my kids and scores of other people. I know Rose!" Ginny had lost it and was full on shouting.

Rose had never seen her aunt like this. She knew the Weasley temper, she knew it well. Very well. She had heard of the wrath that her aunt could incur but had never seen it for herself. Ginny to her had always been loving and kind and sweet and the coolest woman she knew. Well until everything. But this, this was new. Before she knew it, the older red head was breaking down in tears.

"I am sorry Rose. I am sorry. I really and truly am. I am sorry for hurting you and your Mum and everyone. But you need to know that I love you all very much. I do." Ginny couldn't quite catch her breath. She hadn't intended on losing herself completely but all the emotions were too much to suppress.

"Then why? Why did you do it?" Rose asked crying just as hard.

"I don't know! Okay? Is that what you want me to say? I have no fucking clue Rose."

The younger girl didn't know how to process this response. She had expected a litany of reasons and excuses for her actions, not 'I don't know.'

"Rose, I have always loved your mother. More than anything, anyone. I cannot even begin to tell you my feelings for her. I can't." Ginny finally was able to get a slight rein on her emotions.

"Then why-"

"Because I was afraid. I was young. I had been through a lot and all I wanted was a normal life. That is it. I was scared. And on top of that there was just a part of me that knew that there was something else for me."

"I don't understand, couldn't you have had a normal life with her?"

"Yes, I could have. But I wasn't ready. I don't know why Rose but I just wasn't. And as much as I regret how I ended things and how I dealt with it and left your mother to deal with the burden of pain on her own I do not regret what came out of it. And I know that as much I as hurt your mother, I know she can forgive me because she wouldn't take back these last twenty years either."

"But why wouldn't she? She has been a shell of a person that entire time! Do you really think that she wouldn't go back in a second if she knew that you would have been with her from the start?"

"Yes Rose. I know she wouldn't. For the same reason I wouldn't. Because of you and your brother and your cousins. You and Hugo mean the world to her. You know that don't you?"

Rose looked down at her feet, ashamed to answer. Of course she knew. What she had said at the beach was out of line and she just wanted her mum to hurt in that instant. "Yes. I know."

"Then why would you say those things to her?"

"Because- because, I was upset and I don't know. But it is true you know? Until this summer it was like she never even wanted to hang out with us. She always shuffled us off to your house or had us play with Dad while she was in the kitchen or off at work. I didn't really mean to upset her as bad as I did." Rose did feel bad.

"Then maybe you should go back and talk to her."

"But what about you? What are you going to do?"

"Rose, you and your mum patching things up is more important. I can wait. I made her wait all this time, I can surely wait a few days or longer if need be." Ginny took the opportunity to make her way over to her niece and tentatively put an arm around her shoulder.

Rose did not push her aunt away, instead she allowed herself to melt into the familiar embrace. Forgetting all her ill thoughts of the woman she just let her hold her as they cried together.

"Do you think she will still be there? At the beach?"

"Yeah, I do. She is very cautious your mother. I cannot imagine her wanting to travel without getting complete control over her emotions." Ginny smile and kissed the girl on the top of her head. "I really am sorry Rose. I know I have let you down. I let myself down too. And you have no idea how badly I feel about you been teased at school. You certainly do not deserve that and I hate that my actions have brought that upon you. But I promise you that I am going to work to make it all better."

Rose took a moment before speaking. She still had so many different thoughts racing through her head, questions, concerns. But she also couldn't deny what she had witnessed earlier. The way her mother had looked at her aunt was a way she had never seen her mother look at her father, as depressing as the thought may be. There had been a light, a spark in her eyes. Anyone could see it. "Just don't hurt her again, okay?"

At these words Ginny completely enveloped her niece in a full hug, squeezing the girl so tight and spinning her around. Could it be? Approval? "Oh Rosie, I promise I won't. I am going to do everything in my power to make it up to her and more. Okay?"

"I hope so Aunt Ginny. I really do," Rose was able to get out despite her air supply being cut off by the hug. She wasn't ready to completely trust the woman again and she knew things would never be exactly the same between them but maybe in time she could learn to be okay with the new form their relationship would take.

In an effort to not miss her mother before she left the beach and now having caught her breath, Rose challenged Ginny to a race back to the tree. Plus the run would help calm her down. This was just the type of thing they would always do together before, a friendly or sometimes not so friendly competition between aunt and niece.

Ginny of course could have won easily but kept pace with her niece, just glad to have this small thing to cling to at the moment. She did trust that things would work out between Rose and Hermione but it was still yet another thing to worry about.

They returned to the tree and Ginny told Rose the incantation to get back on to the beach while tapping her wand on the 'X.' Then they exchanged awkward goodbyes, neither one really knowing where exactly they stood with the other.

"Bye Aunt Ginny, and I am sorry about before."

"I am the one who is sorry Rose. Keep your head high and don't let anyone get to you okay? And good luck with your Mum. Love you kid."

"You too," Rose added with a small smile before walking back through the tree.

Hermione was sitting on the sand looking out at the lake. She had finally stopped crying and was just taking a moment to fully settle down before heading back to the castle to floo home. She knew she had hurt Ginny with what she had said and regretted it. It was like the red haired woman had said before, every time they got somewhere, something would set them back again. She knew she needed to make things right with her daughter but she hadn't needed to be so curt with Ginny.

She heard someone walk through the barrier and turned, "Ginny, I am so sorry I was just- Rose. How did you get back in here?"

The girl hesitantly took a seat next to her mother on the beach, "Aunt Ginny showed me. I hope that is okay."

"Aunt Ginny showed you? The two of you talked then?"

"Sort of. But I really wanted to talk to you. As soon as I left I regretted everything that I said and I just wanted to come back and tell you that I was sorry."

Hermione could feel her tears coming back, "oh Rosie, it is okay. I am sorry, I am sorry for not being the mother that you needed-"

"No, Mum, I never should have said that. I was just upset and angry at everything else. I know how much you love me and Hugo and I have never doubted that. Really. And what I said about Aunt Ginny being the mother I wanted, that was untrue too. It was just different with her, not better. You are my mum, and no one could ever replace that." Rose was crying once again and reaching out for her mother.

"Oh sweetie, I do love you, so much. I know this has been hard for you, I guess I just didn't realize how hard it had been."

"Everything is different now, you know? I just had this life that I loved and now I don't know what is going on or how to react or who to trust. I am just so confused."

"I feel the same way Rose. I am trying to work through all this just like you. Obviously in another way but I know what you mean."

"But you want to be with her don't you? That you know?"

Hermione smiled at her daughter and then looked back out across the lake, "yeah. I do know that. But it will take time."

"Because of what I said before?" Rose looked nervously at her mother, still hating her self for her reaction earlier.

"No Rosie, of course not. I mean, there was some truth to what you said but no. Your Aunt Ginny and I just have a lot to work through still. Like you said, you don't know who to trust at the moment, and as much as I love and I want to trust your Aunt Ginny it is not something that I can just give her over night."

"I know what you mean," Rose agreed slumping her shoulders and looking down at her feet.

"I know how special the bond that you had with your Aunt Ginny was and hopefully one day the two of you will be able to work things out too," Hermione tried to reassure her daughter but she knew it would be hard. Trust was not an easy thing to build back up when it had been broken.

Rose nodded, hoping what her mother said was right. But then again, if her mother could forgive Aunt Ginny, she probably could too. "What about Dad? Do you think he will be okay? I feel bad about how I treated him when we were at his apartment."

"Yes. I think so. I have to think so. I know he will be better off, free to find someone who can give him the love he has given me for so long. I sincerely regret hurting him but I know your father will find happiness in the end. And he doesn't blame you for how you acted, he understands you were just upset with the situation. But maybe you should owl him."

"Yeah, I will. Everyone just keeps talking about how he attacked that guy and how he got fired, or left his job whatever. And I feel bad for him I do but, I dunno, I am just embarrassed I guess. It doesn't help on top of everything else."

"Your father is a good man Rose, he has a bit of a temper perhaps but he is a good man. You know that and I know that, you can't let what other people are saying get to you."

"It is very hard when everyone is talking bad about your family though! I have to defend you guys! And myself. I just feel like sometimes Scorpius is the only one on my side."

"Well then it is very lucky you have him then isn't it? I imagine he would know something about being judged because of how his family is perceived. You are very fortunate to have him help you get through all this."

Her mother was right and she was lucky to have Scorpius. "It will get better won't it? Everyone is going to have to stop talking about you all eventually right?"

"Merlin I hope so! But yes, it will. This is not the first time that we've had our personal business splayed all over the papers and I am sure it won't be the last either, but everything becomes old news sooner or later.

"Yeah. So, are you going to tell me what happened with Aunt Ginny? And I mean from the beginning?

"If that is what you want to hear, if you think it will help you be able to deal with everything better, then yes. I will tell you what you want to know."

Hermione proceeded to tell her daughter the story of what happened, in much more detail than she had told Hugo. Every now and then Rose would interject and her mother would find the best way of answering her questions and this went on for much of the afternoon. By the end Rose was completely convinced that her mother really and truly loved her aunt and that there was no point in trying to fight that fact. She certainly wasn't ready to be happy about it but she could begin to accept it for what it was.


	53. Chapter 52

Author's Note: Hey guys, how is everyone? I hope everyone is having a nice holiday season. I cannot believe it is almost 2011, crazy. This year went by very quickly. So here is another chapter, somewhat more interim stuff. Loving all the continued reviews and all the new people adding alerts and what not. And to those of you sending me private messages, you know you who are, I love you guys. Thank you, thank you, thank you! And to my love, here is another chapter, finally!

Chapter 52

Rose walked through the tree leaving Ginny alone on the rocky shore. She wiped any remnants of tears from her eyes and made her way back toward the castle. Eventually she made it back to the headmistress's office and went on up.

Minerva saw the pained expression on Ginny face and knew things hadn't gone well. She spoke in a soft, warm voice, "ah Ginny, back again I see?"

"Yes, yet again I am here too soon. I am just not the woman to talk to today it seems. But what can you do?" The red head tried to say lightly but had a definite hitch in her voice. She certainly did not want to get into details about Rose and Hermione, not that the older woman would even ask, but she thought it best to change the subject anyway. "Has Harry been back up?"

"Yes, about twenty minutes or so ago. Assured me that your sons would no longer be an issue. We shall see of course, your lot never could stay out of trouble it seems," Minerva added with a wink.

"Right, well, let us hope. I best be going then, thank you again for everything Minerva. Nothing against you of course but I hope this will be our last meeting for a little while," Ginny was speaking clearly but still with evident hurt.

"Naturally, I would say the same. Best of luck with everything then."

The red haired woman stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to the Burrow.

Ginny walked out into the kitchen that was blissfully empty. She was not up for rehashing everything with her mother at the moment. All she really wanted to know was how things had gone with Harry and the boys.

Figuring it would be rude to floo directly into the living room of a home that was no longer hers she apparated outside the front door. She knocked firmly on the door, unsure if Harry had even come home after leaving Hogwarts.

Several minutes and many knocks later it seemed as though Harry was not in. Perhaps he had gone into the office Ginny thought. Today was just not her day. She could just go in and wait for him but something about it didn't feel right. How long had this been her house? Certainly Harry wouldn't mind given how easy going the man was but Ginny just couldn't bring herself to go in.

Not wanting to linger on the porch and not quite ready to head back to the Burrow, Ginny walked slowly along the country road. She just felt so defeated. The anger and sadness from earlier were gone leaving her empty. And for the first time she realized how much worse it was to feel nothing at all. Ginny had always been a woman of strong, vivid, tangible emotions that she wore openly on her sleeve but this, this was hollow. She wondered if this was how Hermione had felt all those years especially after hearing what Rose had to say earlier, 'a shell of a person.'

Desperately needing something to distract her from the void growing in her chest she apparated to outside the Harpies' stadium in Wales. During her week of training she never got around to looking for a suitable apartment and now seemed like as good a time as any.

She knew the Harpies' coach, Glenys Adams, kept an office at the stadium and wondered if perhaps she was in. It was a long shot she knew but if the older woman was there she could at least give Ginny some insights as to where to look for a place to live.

She entered through a door on the side of the stadium then opened into a long hallway leading to the home team locker rooms, memories flooding her as she walked.

Ginny remembered her first game as a rookie and how the team had beaten the notoriously nasty Falmouth Falcons. She had scored five goals that game far exceeding everyone's expectations of her. She remembered seeing Harry in the stands, beaming with pride knowing that she was his again. Then she remembered the look on Hermione's face, distinct sadness underneath a thin, feeble mask of happiness. The brunette had been clapping and cheering with the rest of her friends and family but it had only been a few weeks at that point since the red head had unceremoniously broken their relationship up. How hard it must have been for Hermione to even show up to the game and every game there after. But she was always there. Every game. Even all those games after Ginny had her memories erased she could look back now and recognize the hurt in Hermione's eyes as she stood alongside Ron watching her play. This time around it would be different. This time Ginny would fly over to her before the match and lean off her broom to give the brunette a good luck kiss. She would wink and point at her in the stands after scoring a goal. This time Ginny would do everything right.

The red head was snapped out of her trip down memory lane when she heard a voice calling her name, "Potter? What are you doing here?" It was Glenys and suddenly she seemed anxious. "Oh Merlin, please don't tell me you are here to quit the team."

"No, no Coach. Not at all. I think I need quidditch more than I ever needed it before. I was just in the area. I need to find a place to live and I thought I would take the chance to see if you were in your office to give me some direction perhaps."

"Phew! Oh Potter you had me worried there for a moment. I have so many things structured around you that I saw the whole season crumbling before my eyes. Of course I can help you out finding a place to live. I was leaving my office for the day anyhow. I have been up here everyday going over new plays and what not. Strategizing with Gwen before our next camp. You hungry at all? We could grab a bite to eat and I can give you some suggestions on where to look for a place?"

"Yeah, that would be fine. I would welcome the distraction and the company. I have had an interesting day to say the least." Ginny admitted feeling like she could really trust this woman.

"Right, well then let's head out! I know just the place."

Ginny followed her coach out of the stadium hoping that the woman wasn't leading her to some magical restaurant where everyone would recognize her. The walked for a ways down the road making small talk about the upcoming season with Glenys mostly giving her scouting reports on the other teams. Eventually they came upon a rundown fisherman's shack along the harbor.

"I realize it is not much to look at but they have the best fish and chips in town. And it is quiet and it is a muggle place. I figured you wouldn't want too much attention at the moment. There is a surprisingly large magical contingent here in Holyhead which I am sure you remember."

Ginny was quickly appreciating the woman that her coach was. She was down to earth, practical, no nonsense. And she apparently knew how to read people well. Ginny liked that, "to tell you the truth Coach, I didn't spend much time here outside of games and practices when I was younger. Never strayed far from my childhood home."

They walked inside and Glenys was right, it wasn't much to look at but clean enough. There was a couple of old fishermen sitting at the bar who eyed Ginny curiously, if not lewdly. Perhaps women did not frequent this establishment often, certainly not women that looked like Ginny at least.

"Settle down boys, this one's with me," Glenys directed to the men. "Hey Ifan, two of the usual."

"Come here often then?" Ginny asked chuckling. Glenys seemed to be able to put anyone in their place. They took a seat at a table in the corner. They place was small and they were the only other patrons beside the men at the bar.

"Too often. I hope you don't mind, they really only make one thing well here, but it is good, trust me. Anything to drink?"

"Yes, please. Anything strong." Ginny was intent on drowning her numbness in some alcohol.

"Ifan, bring us two long islands!" Her coach barked at the old man behind the bar who was currently working on their food order.

"Right away Glennie. Trying to get this one drunk I see? At least she seems older then the rest of the birds you bring in here. You seem to have a real thing for the gingers, you know?"

"Oy! Shut it and make us our drinks!" Glenys shouted at Ifan, then turned back to Ginny who was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, "don't mind him. He's a right idiot."

"You seem to know him pretty well. Well enough to boss him around at least."

"Yeah well he better listen too seeing as he's my husband. Won't be getting any if he doesn't mind me now?" The older woman said with a smile in her eyes as Ifan brought them their drinks, winking at Ginny as he set them down.

"Ah, so that comment about all the girls then?" Ginny asked curiously, now fearing she was going to be roped into some kinky three-way. She contemplated making her way to the door.

Glenys just laughed, "good gods woman! Don't look so nervous. Ifan is just trying to play those two blokes at the bar. They are always in here, old locals. Dirty old bastard they are and yes, I bring the girls I am scouting here for dinner. It is Ifan's way of telling them they are all off limits. They know not to fuck with me or Ifan for that matter. Not that they know we're married. Anyway. Granted I may be partial to my husband's cooking but it really is the best chippy in town. Now relax! And cheers!"

Feeling much better after Glenys's explanation, Ginny took a sizeable swig of her drink. She had never heard of, much less had a 'long island' before but as soon as it was in her mouth she knew she was in for a long night. It was like firewhiskey times four. Cringing and sucking air in between her teeth, "what the bloody hell is in this thing?"

"Better question is what isn't in it. Too strong for you eh Potter?" Her coach teased.

"No, this is just about right. Actually, that is something I would like to talk to you about. My name. I am changing my name back to Weasley. Potter just doesn't quite suit me anymore."

"I imagine you are right about that. Easy enough to fix. Weasley then."

"So, you and Ifan then?" Ginny asked, not wanting the conversation to turn to her life's troubles.

"Yeah, me and that old nutter. Both from here, Holyhead. Grew up down the street from one another. Both our dad's were fishermen, worked on a boat together. My parents are muggles so it was a bit of a shock for everyone when I got my letter from Hogwarts. Merlin that was ages ago. Anyway, after school, I came back here. Kind of fell out of the magical scene, reconnected with Ifan who was by then working with our dads. It wasn't until many years later when an old classmate of mine was in town for a Harpies match and she wanted to know if I would go that I really got into quidditch. Never paid much mind to it in school believe it or not, but I went and I was hooked.

"That was Gwenog's rookie year. I had been a footballer growing up, not many girls played in my time but with quidditch women were equal to men. I loved it. Found everything out about it as I could. Took a position doing laundry for the team, learning from the coaches and the girls. I'm not too keen a player myself but I like to think I understand the game.

"A few years before you started up, Gailen Ambrose who was the coach at the time recommended me for an assistant coaching position for the Fitchburg Finches out in America. Of course I took it, wasn't getting any younger and it was a chance to get into coaching. So Ifan and I were out there a number of years, where he continued his career as a fisherman, but we were homesick. Luckily a few years ago the Assistant job opened up here and I applied. Being I was a local and an old friend of the team and given that the Finches had quite the winning program, I got the job. Ifan was too old to work the boats, or at least for my liking, so he opened this place up. And that brings us to now."

"Well it sounds like the two of you were meant for each other. Must have been a shock for him knowing you were a witch them moving all the way out to Massachusetts?"

"Yeah well, he still drives me up the wall. It is not all that romantic. But I knew he was the one for me since I was a little girl. He just gets me. Always has." Glenys looked over at the old man behind the bar warmly for a moment before turning back to Ginny. "And you? What is your story? I am not sure what to believe."

Ginny took another long pull off her drink before answering.

"So, it's as bad as everyone says then?"

"Worse," Ginny blurted. She could feel the alcohol going to her head. Damn that was as strong drink. She called out over her shoulder, "can I get another one of these Ifan? But yeah, my story. Well I am sure you know a lot of it."

"Not really. I try not to get caught up in gossip Weasley. I only read the Prophet for the Quidditch reports. Best to hear it from the source, you know? No bull shit that way. That is unless you'd rather not talk about it. It is your business after all. I just want to know that it is not going to affect your game. It may sound harsh, but I could really care less about your personal life all I care about is this team and turning it back into a winning program."

Ginny let out a hearty laugh, "thank Merlin. I think you are about the only one who doesn't care, which is a relief. I assure you, my playing only gets better with stress so count me in for one hell of a season at this rate. This is to be my saving grace, returning to quidditch. But yeah, long and short of it, I have been in love with my sister-in-law since I was eleven. Granted she wasn't my sister-in-law then. I couldn't deal with it, married Harry, who everyone thought I was in love with anyway and well lots of shit happened in between there. I had a great life but it wasn't right. Now I have just gone and fucked everyone over it seems, my husband, my kids, my brother, Hermione, their kids. But it has made me one hell of a quidditch player I will tell you what. So no worries. I am fine. I will be fine. It will all be fine."

Glenys did not quite believe the red haired witch in front of her, but she wasn't one to pry. She did care about the younger woman's well being, and not for entirely selfish reasons either. She could only imagine how hard Ginny's life had been recently and to have it all out in the open for everyone to dissect must be awful. "Right, well, like I have said a million times already, we are excited to have you here. Now, as far as a place to live in concerned, what are you looking for?"

Ifan had brought over their food and Ginny had begun to dig in, it really was pretty delicious, and she was famished and bordering on drunk so she needed food. She looked up at her coach, cheeks stuffed with chips, took a quick swallow, "um, nothing much. Simple. I'd prefer to rent a house if at all possible. I want room for my kids of course. I am not hard to please other than that. This really is phenomenal by the way. Such a simple dish but man, this is brilliant. No wonder you married him!"

"Haha, yes, I am a sucker for a man that cooks. But Weasley, I think I may have just the place for you. Friend of mine has a cottage on the harbor, rents it out. Old tenants just moved out and she is looking for someone new. It's pretty big given the location. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, small sitting room. Right on the water but out of the way from everyone else."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears, that sounded too good to be true, "wow, that sounds, well, perfect. Think we could take a look?"

"Of course, I will call her up. We can go over this evening probably. I know she is anxious to rent it out."

"Excellent," perhaps this day would end on a positive note.

After her long talk with hr daughter, Hermione was once again outside the headmistress's office. She was content enough for now with how she and Rose had left things. The girl seemed to at least have a better understanding of the situation. She could tell Rose was far from happy but she wasn't angry which was an improvement. In time, in time, Hermione kept telling herself.

She ascended the stairs to Minerva's office.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley. You sure were out there for quite some time. Did things go well with Rose then?" Minerva asked warmly. She knew it really wasn't her business but she was brought into the middle of this whole Weasley/Potter drama, the least she could do was ask.

"Well enough Professor, thank you. Rose is, well, Rose is stubborn as I am sure you are aware but I think we made some real headway this afternoon which I am pleased about. And thank you again for letting me keep barging in here like this, I am sure you are sick of seeing me."

"Never Mrs. Weasley. You were always one of my favorite students and now one of my favorite adults."

The comment put a smile on Hermione's face. She knew teachers weren't really supposed to have favorites but it was always nice when the favorite was you. And after the emotional day/week/month, etc, that she had had, it was just plain old comforting to hear. "Why thank you, you are too kind. But I best be going. Perhaps we will meet on better circumstances next time."

"I sure do hope that is the case Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione turned toward the fire place but stopped to ask one more thing before leaving, "Professor? How was Ginny when she left?"

Minerva sighed not quite sure how to answer, "she was, well she was less than her normal self you could say. Not sad, not upset or angry. Just not really anything. Very unlike the Ginny you and I know."

"Right, thank you Professor." Hermione thought she should go talk to her. The last few things she had told Ginny were terribly unfair. She had acted no better than her daughter had, saying things she didn't really mean. Well, she had meant them on some level, just as Rose had, but they were still uncalled for. Ginny had been trying so hard to make up for everything and Hermione was only making it tougher on the woman. So she stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow.

She stepped out into the Weasley's kitchen and was immediately greeted by Molly, "Ah Hermione, you are back! Where is Ginny?"

"You mean she isn't here?" Hermione asked somewhat puzzled.

"Well no, I thought she was with you?"

"Unfortunately things didn't go quite so well with Rose. Eventually they did and only because Ginny talked some sense into her but Ginny left the two of us to talk."

"I see, and what about with James and Albus?"

"I am not sure actually, she seemed to be done with them rather quickly come to think of it. Perhaps she is over with Harry. I will go stop by there on my way home. Sorry for the intrusion Molly."

"Oh please dear, you are never an intrusion! We are your family!"

Hermione gave her mother-in-law a quick hug before apparating over to the Potter residence. Upon arriving on the front porch she knocked on the door which was opened quickly by Harry.

"Ginny, I've been expect- Oh Hermione. Hello. Is um Ginny with you?"

"So she isn't here either then?" The brunette was now concerned. Where could Ginny be? After hearing what Minerva had said about the red head not being herself, Hermione's thoughts immediately went to the woman doing something reckless, impulsive. She could feel her heart in her throat.

"No, I haven't seen her since Hogwarts. Is everything okay Hermione, you look a little pale?" Harry was starting to worry seeing the look on his friend's face. "Here, why don't you come inside and sit down."

"Yes, thank you. I am fine. I just, I thought Ginny would be here since she wasn't at the Burrow."

"Minerva had mentioned that the two of you were going to talk to Rose so I figured she was with you, what happened?" Harry was remembering he and Ginny's last encounter with their niece.

"Things didn't go well to say the least. But Ginny was able to catch up with Rose and got her to come back to talk to me but Ginny left. Oh Harry I said some awful things to her and you know how she is, I just hope she isn't doing something irresponsible."

The dark haired man didn't quite know what to say. Of course he was also hoping that Ginny wasn't off doing something reckless but at the same time he wasn't ready to comfort the woman who essentially had taken his wife from him. He knew how much Hermione loved Ginny, and vice versa, but it was still a pretty hurtful situation to be in. "Well she isn't here. I ran to the office after leaving Hogwarts then came straight home, I figured she'd show up eventually wanting to talk about how things went with the boys."

"Yeah, she hadn't mentioned anything to me, granted we were with Rose."

"I had told her I would handle it seeing as though James was hurt because he claimed that Albus stole his girlfriend. Not so much the case as it turned out but still, Ginny wasn't really in a position to give advice on stealing women from your brother."

Hermione felt even worse for Ginny now. She knew how much of a team the red head and Harry were when it came to their kids and knowing that Ginny had essentially been ousted from their family meeting must have hurt. She also picked up on Harry's obvious dig at the two of them.

"Naturally, I could see how you would feel that way. Well, if she does stop by, let her know I was looking for her, will you Harry?"

"Sure Hermione." Harry said softly. He didn't much like the idea of being messenger between the two but he wouldn't be petty about it.

"Thank you Harry. I best be going." Hermione responded sincerely, she knew what an awkward position this must be for the man, and then apparated back to her home.

Hermione flopped down onto her couch. She half wanted to go searching for Ginny but where the hell would she even being to look? More than likely she was out flying somewhere so the possibilities were endless and the brunette couldn't operate a broom to save her life. She just hated how they had left things. Why did she have to say those things to her?

Hermione poured herself a glass of firewhiskey and downed it in one gulp, needing something to calm her nerves. Just as she was about to pull her hair out with worry she heard a small tapping on the window and there stood an unfamiliar owl.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm sorry today didn't go as well as we had wanted but I hope you at least were able to talk some things out with Rose. After leaving Hogwarts this afternoon I went up to Holyhead and spent the day with my coach, Glenys and she helped me find a place. So from now on I won't be staying at the Burrow. I don't really know where things stand between us now but I wanted to drop you a line in case you were wondering where I was. Not that you were but, yeah, I don't know. Like I said, I hope things are being patched up with you and Rose. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love always,_

_Ginny_

Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief knowing that Ginny hadn't gone off the deep end and done something stupid. Then she immediately felt lonely knowing that the woman was that much farther away from her now. She had known that it was Ginny's intention to move up to Wales but still, having her so far away made Hermione feel slightly empty. She pulled out some parchment and a quill to write back.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I am glad you were able to find a place to live closer to the stadium. And thank you for getting Rose to come back and talk to me. I think we made some progress today and it is mostly due to you. I can't properly tell you in a letter how sorry I am for what I said this afternoon. I was really worried when I left Hogwarts to find that you weren't at the Burrow or at your house and no one knew where you were. Ginny I was out of line and I hope you forgive me. I would love to see you soon. Maybe I could help you set up your new place? Let me know. Until then._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Ginny was sitting out on the dock that jutted into the harbor from the back of her new house. Well, it wasn't really her house, she was only renting it, but still. She had never had a place of her very own. She had always lived with either her family or with Harry, so this feeling was new. Her own place. And it was lovely. Right on the harbor, no houses in the immediate vicinity, peaceful, calm. The downstairs consisted of the master bedroom, the kitchen, a bathroom and a small sitting room with a big fireplace. Upstairs were two small bedrooms and a bathroom that would be perfect for her kids. It was cozy, much smaller than the home she shared with Harry but it was still nice. She seemed to fit there. The only thing that would make it better was if Hermione was with her.

She had sent the brunette a letter, unsure if the woman had even wanted to hear from her, using her coach's owl. The time she had spent with Glenys was nice, took her mind off things and her friend was so happy to have a prospective tenant that she had offered Ginny to stay there the night to see if it was a good match. An offer that the red head quickly accepted given she was somewhat more than tipsy after all her long islands.

So her she was, sitting on the edge of the dock, toes dipping into the cold water of the harbor. The alcohol had mostly burned off leaving her with only the slightest buzz. Her emptiness from earlier had somewhat subsided after spending time with her coach and finding the house. She felt at peace. Yes, this was going to be a good place for her.

An owl swooped down besides her delivering a letter, which she immediately recognized to be in Hermione's hand. When she read over the note her heart lifted. At least the day had ended as well as it had begun.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Ginny had decided to wait until morning to respond to Hermione's letter as well as to write to Harry about how his chat went with the boys. She had been pretty emotionally exhausted by the end of the day and slept rather well but she still couldn't bring her self to stay in bed long after 5 am so she rose before the sun. The red head put a pot of tea on the stove in her small kitchen and walked out onto the dewy grass behind the house. It was springtime officially now but the mornings were still rather cool especially being on the water and she could see her own breath as it escaped her lips. She wrapped her robe tightly around herself while she took in the fresh morning air.

The teakettle had begun to whistle and just as Ginny was turning to head back inside she heard a faint but distinct mewing coming from the bushes alongside the house. She crouched down and peaked her head under the bush and there she found a tiny, grey tabby kitten that was probably not much more than six weeks old. The poor thing was wet and shivering and making the most pathetic noise that Ginny had ever heard.

"Oh, look at you! Where is your mother you unfortunate little thing you! Come here!" Ginny tried to coax the kitten out from under the bush but it was shying away from her. Eventually she was able to grab it by the scruff of its neck and pulled it into her arms. It was so underweight and soaked completely through that it was trembling uncontrollably.

"There, there, you will warm up in a bit." Ginny took the kitten inside and wrapped it in a kitchen towel that was hanging off the oven door. She gently rubbed it dry and as she begun to thaw out Ginny could feel the kitten start to purr in her lap. "See, it is not so bad in here. Now where on earth did you come from? You are much to young to be out on your own."

Given she had been in the house less than 12 hours she did not have much in the way of provisions but there was a small amount of cream in the fridge that she poured into a saucer and put on the table. She set the kitten in front of the saucer and it quickly began lapping up the liquid inside it. "It is a good thing I found you, you don't look like you have been eating much," she chuckled while scratching the small feline who arched her back into the red head's hand. "I will have to get something better for you to eat when I go shopping this morning, certainly can't survive on cream alone, though by the looks of it you wouldn't mind trying."

Ginny loved cats, she did, and the pathetic little creature was too adorable to let go but she knew that once the quidditch season started up she would be traveling and would not be home a lot of the time to take care of her and that simply wouldn't be fair to the cat. She sat looking at the furry little feline who was now contentedly kneading the balled up kitchen towel on the table and was struck with a brilliant idea. She could give the kitten to Hermione!

Hermione had not had a cat or a pet of any kind since the unfortunate disappearance of Crookshanks during the war. The brunette witch had been heart broken by the loss of her fluffy, scrunch-faced friend but Ginny reasoned that enough time had passed and now with Hermione being at home alone all day that perhaps this little fuzz ball could provide her with some much needed companionship. And it would be one hell of a present, far better than a dozen daffodils.

Hermione had once again fallen asleep at an awkward angle on her couch. She had stayed up most of the night trying to peruse her notes on house elves while waiting for a response from Ginny that never came. The brunette had thought for sure that the younger witch would have written her back right after she had received her apology but that was not the case.

She was beside her self. She yearned for the woman to appear in her fireplace and run to her. She ached for the red haired witch to envelope her in her strong, quidditch-toned arms and whisper softly in her ear that all had been forgiven. She longed to be carried up the stairs and laid upon the bed and feel Ginny's soft, beautiful lips all over her skin. She craved to be caressed by her magical, skillful fingers and to be brought to sheer ecstasy.

Just as she was beginning to get lost in a most enjoyable fantasy she was interrupted by a soft hooting coming from the windowsill. Generally being disrupted from such a pleasurable daydream would annoy her but knowing the note could be from Ginny was enough to make up for it.

Dear Hermione,

I was happy to receive your letter last night and I apologize for not responding until this morning but I had had a rather long day and was pretty knackered. I would love to take you up on your offer to help me set up my new place, are you free this afternoon? I need to stop over and talk to Harry this morning and then finish a couple of things here but you could maybe meet me outside the Harpies' stadium say around 2? My place is not too far and we could walk through town to pick up a few things. Let me know if you can make it.

Love,

Ginny

Hermione was very excited that Ginny wanted her to help set up her new place. She hadn't been too sure after there spat yesterday if the red head would be too keen on falling right back into everything so the letter came as quite the relief. Hermione was determined to make it up to Ginny for the hurtful things she had said the day before, but how she wasn't quite sure.

Ginny apparated onto the front porch of her old home but before she was even able to reach to knock, the door was opened inward by Harry.

"Morning Ginny, I was glad to get your owl. Thought I would have heard from you last night," the dark haired man said as he gestured for his ex-wife to come inside.

"I stopped by in the afternoon but you were out so I took the time to head up to Wales to find a new place," Ginny answered as she made her way to the couch taking a seat.

"Ah, well I had to head into the Ministry after I left Hogwarts for a bit, sorry I missed you. You know you could have come in and left a note or waited."

"Harry, this is no longer my home, I didn't feel comfortable just barging in."

"Come off it Gin, regardless of what has happened between us in recent months you are still welcome here, it was our home for so long, I wouldn't have minded-"

"I know you wouldn't have but I would. It is your home now, and the kids. Don't make this situation any more awkward than it already is by blurring the lines," Ginny came off sounding a bit harsher then intended. She was still somewhat miffed at the man for kicking her out of the meeting with their sons even though she knew deep down he was right in doing so. "I'm sorry Harry, thank you. I appreciate your openness, I do. And I am glad that you are handling all this so well. I really do want us to be able to maintain a good relationship for our kids' sake."

"Gin, you know I want the same thing. Despite everything, I am not ready to let you go completely and you are always going to be a part of my life. Always. And I am sorry for yesterday but I just thought, given the circumstances that it might be-"

"I understand Harry, completely. You were right to kick me out. It would have been desperately unfair to James if I started giving out advice to Albus on how it is wrong to steal your brother's girl."

"Well, it really did come down to James overreacting to the whole thing. The more we delved into it James just really thought that this Helen girl was cute, didn't know anything about her. Albus, in an attempt to find out more for his brother found himself falling for the girl, so yeah, it was a bit dodgy on Al's part but James really had no claim on her. Wouldn't even talk to the girl. Eventually James admitted that he had simultaneously developed a crush on another girl, Rebecca, but really only lost it when he found out that Albus was dating Helen. I think what it came down to was that he was transferring his anger with you onto Albus. It wasn't really about Helen at all, it was about you."

"Of course it was," Ginny said plainly.

"But, the boys at least agreed to stop fighting with one another. Especially after James started gushing about this Rebecca girl who is the seeker for Ravenclaw apparently."

"Like father, like son I see. Hopefully he won't be making her cry under any mistletoe," Ginny joked remembering the description of Harry's first kiss with Cho Chang.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Gin. But yes, hopefully the boy will have better luck with women then I did." Harry laughed but as an afterthought added, "and continue to have."

Ginny's heart broke for the man, he did deserve someone as equally as wonderful and caring as he was. He hadn't deserved to be led on for so many years, pulled into Ginny's fake life. She grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze, "I'm sorry Harry. I am."

Harry quickly adjusted his glasses and in doing so wiped a tear that had begun to for in his eye, "I know Gin."

That sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, still holding hands before Harry popped off the couch, "so quidditch, how's that going? And you found a new place, eh?"

"Yeah, yeah I did. And quidditch is great thus far. I love the coach, Glenys. She's a fiery old broad but she is perfect for the team. We have camp the week after Easter, well our second camp. The official pre-season camp. Should be good."

"Ah yes, speaking of Easter, how is all that going to work?" Harry asked.

"Well my mother was just asking about it the other day, family hasn't all been together since, well since Christmas."

"Right, I know. So what were your plans?"

Ginny had to stop a moment. She didn't know. She always assumed she would go, it was her family after all, but what about Ron? She hadn't even seen her brother since that night he found out about her and Hermione. "I am not sure. Do you know if Ron is going?"

"As far as I know, he is. I talked to James and Albus about it and they were still planning on coming home that weekend, Lily of course too. Al mentioned that Rose and Hugo were planning on going to the Burrow as well. I was a bit surprised at that given Rose lately but I imagine they don't want to be the only one's left at school. I also will be going. I think that just leaves you and Hermione."

"Right, me and Hermione. Well, I certainly don't want to ruin anyone's holiday but of course I will go. My mother would skin me alive if I didn't show up. But should things get too tense, I will leave. I am the reason for this whole mess so I will leave. I am not sure Hermione's plans but I imagine she may set this holiday out unless of course her kids really want her there, she would never deny them, even at the cost of her own comfort."

"And our kids Gin? I am sure they will want you there too."

"I know Harry. I already said I was going to go, but I will play it by ear if I will stay, okay?"

"Okay."

Ginny could see it now, Easter massacre at the Burrow. Well, it wouldn't be that bad of course but there was bound to be more tension then anyone could handle. They would just have to wait and see. "Well Harry, I should get going. I have a couple of errands to run, set up my new place and all. Thank you for handling things with the boys. I told Minerva that I hoped to not see her for a while."

"Yeah, I told her the same. Take care Ginny. Good luck with the new place. See you at Easter?"

"Yes, see you then Harry." The red head walked outside and apparated back to Holyhead.

The best place to apparate to in Holyhead was outside the stadium because it was concealed from muggle view by various enchantments and it was fairly centrally located. Ginny planned on doing some shopping with Hermione when she arrived but she wanted to get the basics like food out of the way, she did have a starving kitten waiting for her at home after all.

The red head made her way around town stopping at the market to get all the essentials. She hoped that things would go well with Hermione and that perhaps she would stay for dinner. Ginny could think of no better person than Hermione to spend the first dinner in her new home with. Remembering the teasing she had received from the brunette about her cooking at breakfast yesterday she was determined to make a delicious meal so she picked up a roast, some potatoes, various vegetables and all the ingredients for bread pudding. She knew how much Hermione loved bread pudding and was sure it would go over well. Of course she also had to pick up some food for the kitten and other staples.

On her way home with her groceries she passed by a fabric shop and decided to pop in. She wanted a ribbon to tie around the kitten's neck before presenting her to Hermione. Originally she wanted a pink ribbon so Hermione would know it was a female kitten but she didn't really think that she was a pink sort of cat so she picked out a length of bright yellow ribbon. Nice and bright. She really did hope that the cat would bring some much-needed sunshine into Hermione's life.

After receiving Ginny's note Hermione really hadn't been able to concentrate on anything other than the red head. She still didn't know what she could do to make everything up to the woman. She figured she could buy the woman something in Holyhead for her new house but that seemed somewhat impersonal. Clearly she wasn't getting anywhere wracking her brain and was only making herself more nervous so she ultimately decided that she would buy the woman something nice for her house but would keep her mind open to better ideas should they present themselves.

Hermione was running around like a mad woman trying to get ready for their date. She hated that she was so nervous before every time they got together. It really shouldn't be so hard, she had known the woman for twenty-eight years for crying out loud! But it always felt like she was getting ready to see her for the first time, like she really needed to impress the woman. It was ridiculous. So she tried her best to pull herself together before apparating to Holyhead at two.

Eventually the time came to meet up with Ginny and after one more glance in the mirror and a deep breath, Hermione apparated to outside the stadium. Even though she was fifteen minutes early, the red head was there waiting for her. Ginny was leaning up against the façade of the arena looking as sexy and as calm as ever. If she was as anxious as Hermione was, she certainly wasn't showing it. She was just wearing jeans, a tee shirt with a funny looking crest with a dragon, a football and a bumblebee on it and a pair of old trainers. So casual but anything looked good on the woman.

Ginny was snapped out of her daydream at the sound of someone apparating nearby. She had been waiting for about a half hour at that point, hoping that Hermione was just as anxious as she was and would show up early. Good thing too, turns out she was and arrived fifteen minutes before the agreed upon time. She couldn't help but notice how stunning the brunette was, she never failed to take her breath away. Hermione always had a habit of putting a lot of effort into her appearance, even though she needn't worry as much as she did, she was beautiful just as she was. But there she was, once again, making Ginny look like a slob in pressed grey twill trousers, a navy blue v-neck shirt and her hair done up in an elegant braided bun. The red head knew she would look great in anything though, or better yet, nothing, but now was not the time to let her mind go there. Not yet.

"Hermione, couldn't wait I see," Ginny teased as she made her way across the grass.

"Yes, I am surprised you were here already but I am glad you are," Hermione responded reaching for the red head's hands and greeting her with a chaste kiss on the cheek causing both women to blush slightly.

"Well you know I am always excited for your company," Ginny smiled. "You look lovely, as always Herm. Always putting me to shame."

"Oh please Ginny, you look great too. You know me, I don't have a casual setting, this is casual for me." The tee shirt Ginny was wearing was a little bit tight and Hermione couldn't but rake her eyes over the woman's chest. Not wanting to give the wrong impression she quickly added, "I am curious about that shirt though, it is interesting to say the least."

"It's the Holyhead Hotspur logo! You know? The football club? I figure I might as well support the local athletic teams. That and I like the bee, it is smiling. Makes me happy. Plus, I didn't have any clothes this morning before heading to the Burrow to pick up my things. Found this in the house, thought it looked cute. It works."

Hermione laughed heartily at the woman, "oh Ginny you are a goof, you know that? A smiling bee makes you happy? And I never knew you to be a football fan?"

"Hey now, it is the little things in life that we need to appreciate. Plus I will take anything that makes me laugh at this point," the red head added, nudging her companion in the side gently. "And no, I have never been too into muggle sports but I feel like I missed out on living on my own before when I was younger so why not dive into the local culture a bit this time around?"

"Well, I guess you have a point there. But before we go any further, I really am sorry for my outburst yesterday. I was out of-"

"Hermione, it is okay. Really. You were upset and understandably so. Water under the bridge. You are here now and let us try to enjoy our afternoon and just move on from the negative, okay?"

"Fine, but really, it was childish of me and I-"

"Water under the bridge Hermione, seriously." Ginny really had no desire to rehash yesterday's events. Today was a new day. "Now, how about we do some shopping?"

Hermione wasn't going to press the issue any further. She was happy that Ginny accepted her apology but that did not stop her from feeling bad about constantly lashing out at the woman every time someone threw a roadblock their way. "Shouldn't we stop by the house first? If I see the space we are dealing with I will have a better idea of how to help you decorate."

"Nah, the town is in between here and there anyway." Ginny hadn't wanted to head to the house immediately for a couple of reasons. One she wanted to surprise Hermione with the cat and two, the less time they spent alone in her house with out something to occupy their time the better, she wasn't quite sure she could keep her hands off the woman. "I really don't need much. It is mostly furnished. Just some new bed sheets and such. Little things to give it a more homey feel and you know what I like Herm. The master bathroom leaves a lot to be desired but I am not sure what we can really do about that anyway. How about we just mill around town for a bit, see what we come up with? Sound good?"

"Okay then, lead the way Ginny," Hermione said warmly. She smiled when the red head automatically reached for hand and accepted it graciously. "You know, I haven't really seen much of Holyhead, just the stadium. Is it nice here?"

"Yeah, it is not so bad. I was just telling my coach, Glenys, yesterday that I hadn't spent much time here myself even when I was younger and on the team before. I was only really here for games and such. I think you are really going to like the house though. It is right on the water, isolated. It is wonderful."

"I am sure it is lovely Gin and I can't wait to see it."

The two women spent the afternoon making their way through the town buying this and that for Ginny's new house. The picked out some new comforters for the beds for all three rooms. Ginny had already transfigured the bed in the boys' room into bunk beds but other than that she kept the furniture the same. The seaside cottage really had been set up quite nicely.

The came across an antique store and decided to have a look around. Ginny hadn't fully inherited her father's obsession for muggle artifacts but she had to admit that many of them were pretty interesting even if only to look at. They picked up a few knick-knacks but then she saw it. Ginny simply fell in love with this old-fashioned brass claw foot tub. It was absolutely gorgeous, not to mention the perfect thing to spruce up her master bathroom. And it would be just the thing for after her long quidditch workouts to relax her sore, aching muscles.

"Oh I have to get it," the red head stated matter of factly.

Hermione saw her opportunity to get some thing nice for Ginny, "why don't you let me get it for you, as a house warming present. It is the least I can do."

"No Hermione, I couldn't let you do that. It is too much," Ginny certainly appreciated the gesture but it was a rather expensive gift, not that either of them were wanting for money, but still. She couldn't.

"I insist Ginny," the brunette grabbed her companion's hand warmly and looked deeply into her eyes and bit her bottom lip in that way that drove Ginny wild. "Plus, this way when I am not there to give you a massage after you come home tired and sore from your matches, you can still think of me while you loosen up."

Hermione was immediately surprised by her own boldness and a severe blush crept over her cheeks. Ginny just stood staring mouth slightly agape lost in her own head at all the images that had popped in it. Neither woman knew quite what to say.

Hermione decided to take advantage of the silence, "it is settled then. I will get it for you." She walked over to the store clerk to make the purchase all the while the red head followed her with her eyes. Gods she was sexy when she walked. How was she going to handle having her all to herself in her house? It was going to be tough.

They finished up their shopping and Hermione arranged to have the tub delivered to Ginny's house the next day. On the walk back they casually held hands stealing glances at each other the whole way.

When they finally approached Ginny's home, the red head let go of Hermione's hand, "can you wait out here for a minute? I just need to, um, straighten up a bit."

"How big of a mess could you have made? You have been in the house less than a day?" Hermione was laughing because she knew Ginny could be a tad on the messier side but messing up a house in less than 24 hours was a feat even for her.

"One minute, I just have to do something real quick."

"Okay, fine. But hurry up, it is starting to get cold out here," the brunette smiled as Ginny gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran inside.

Hermione made her way around the yard and over to the dock jutting out into the Harbor. They had been shopping for several hours and the sun was just starting to set over the water. It really was a beautiful spot. Before long, she felt Ginny's arm snake around her waist and she leaned into the younger woman resting her head comfortably on her shoulder. It was just so right.

"It's nice isn't it?" Ginny commented turning her face to kiss the brunette on the top of her head.

"It is lovely Gin, it really is," but she wasn't only talking about the view but the moment as well. She turned ever so slightly and noticed that the red head was cradling something in her other arm. "What do you have there?"

Ginny pulled her arm back and turned to fully face the other woman and presented her with the little grey kitten that was so small she hadn't even needed to hold it in both hands. The tiny ball of fluff with the yellow ribbon around its neck was blinking her big blue eyes at Hermione and let out the smallest of 'mews.' "I thought you might like her. I found her this morning cold and wet under my bushes, I had to take her in but I am going to be traveling so much that I thought maybe you could take care of her, but I understand if you don't want her and I will just find some one else." Ginny had started rambling because she was suddenly very nervous and was staring down at her feet. What if Hermione hadn't wanted a kitten? She hadn't shown any interest in getting another pet after Crookshanks. Oh it was such a lame idea, she never should have sprung something like this on the woman. A pet was a pretty serious gift and now she was feeling very unsure. But she was interrupted of her own thoughts by an earsplitting squealing coming from Hermione.

"Ohhhhhhh! Ginnnnnny! She is so adorable!" And just like that the older witch had snatched the diminutive feline from the red head's hands and was holding her tight to her chest. Her heart had melted at the sight of the sweet kitten with her big yellow bow, so bright and sunny. When she felt her purring on her chest she knew she was in love.

Ginny brought her gaze up from the ground and saw the huge grin on Hermione's face and the tears in her eyes. Any bit of insecurity she felt about the present a few seconds ago was gone. She could see the kitten purring intensely in her embrace and knew the two of them would get along just fine. "So you're going to keep her then?"

"How could I say no to this face? Oh Ginny, she is perfect," she closed the space between them and pulled the red head into a tight hug, careful not to squish her new pet.

"Well I am glad, I was worried there for a moment because I hadn't really thought it through and-" But the red head was cut off when she felt Hermione's lips on her own engulfing here into a searing and passionate kiss. She was just about to lose all control when she felt the other woman pulling away.

"Thank you Ginny, really, thank you," Hermione looked softly into Ginny's warm, hazel eyes and gave her one more kiss, this one softer and not as fiery, but still full of intense meaning and love.

Ginny smiled against Hermione's lips. This was what she wanted everyday for the rest of her life.

Author's Note: Hello, hello! This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful little cat, Eleanor, who makes my life brighter everyday. Even when she is trying to sit on the computer to keep me from writing. :] Everyone who is reviewing, thank you! To my new readers, welcome! To my lovely new friends who keep sending me personal messages, much love! I had this chapter mostly written the other day but other things got in the way of me posting but it is now my "weekend" so hopefully there will be another chapter in a day or two. This is getting kind of long isn't it? 160K+ words, oy. Is it too long? I hope not because I don't feel like wrapping it up to soon. Oh, and it may get a little "spicy" here in a bit, hopefully.


	55. Chapter 54

Author's Note: I know that this chapter is a bit shorter than the ones that I have recently posted but I felt that it ended at a good point. I hope everyone out there is having a nice week. I have not been sleeping well so I am slightly frazzled. I would like to write more often but I am lacking the necessary focus and concentration to do so. Now do not fret, I will of course continue to write and update as frequently as I can, it just won't be as frequently as I would like. I am not anticipating updating less frequently than I have been, so that is good, but ugh. I don't know. I have a lot of ideas with where to take this I just can't sit down and get them out. But, enough about my writing woes and thank you to each of you out there! I am glad you are in this for the long haul!

Chapter 54

The coolness of the evening eventually started getting to the two women so they decided to head inside after spending a few minutes enjoying the sunset.

"Ginny, this place is very charming. I think it is perfect for you. Quaint, cozy, out of the way. It really is quite lovely. In fact, I am a little jealous," Hermione said still holding on to her new pet.

"I know? Isn't it great? I think I am going to enjoy living on my own for a bit. It will be, well, relaxing. Especially being here." Ginny answered, pleased that the older witch liked her new home.

"I agree, it will be a good experience for you to live on your own but I would be lying if I said I won't miss having you right down the street practically," the brunette admitted weakly. She did want for Ginny to grow as her own person, but the selfish part of her wanted to hold the red head as close to her as she possibly could.

Ginny knew she would miss the brunette as well but she also knew they needed to work on themselves individually for this relationship to work. And as much as she hoped that one day they would be able to live together she was looking forward to some time on her own. "I know Herm, but you will be welcome here anytime, ok? Good thing we are witches, huh? Holyhead is a mere seven seconds from Ottery St. Catchpole. And eventually I will get the fireplace here hooked up to the Floo Network too. So it really isn't far at all."

"I know, I know. I am just being silly. I can't imagine how dreadful it would be if we had to travel the muggle way. It is nearly 300 kilometers from home to here! That is a few hours drive! So yes, thank Merlin we are witches," she added with a laugh. The distance really would put quite a strain on the relationship if they were muggles.

"So Herm, I was hoping that you would stay for dinner. But of course I understand if you have other plans," the fiery haired witch blurted out, suddenly over come with nerves.

There really was no place else that Hermione would rather be then right here, not that she had any other place to go and she thought it was desperately cute how nervous Ginny was when asking her to stay. "I would love to stay for dinner Gin and I appreciate the invitation."

"Excellent!" The red head exclaimed, relieved that she wasn't rejected. "Well, I am making a roast and for dessert, your favorite, bread pudding."

"Oh Ginny, you certainly know the way to my heart! I can't even remember the last time I had bread pudding. Are you trying to butter me up for something? First the cat now this?" Hermione teased.

Ginny noticed that the brunette had yet to put the kitten down, not that the feline seemed to mind in the least. She was closing her eyes and tilting her head up in response to Hermione scratching the underside of her chin. "Of course I am not trying to butter you up," get you into bed maybe, Ginny thought half seriously. Or half jokingly. She didn't know which half she agreed more with. "Can't a girl just be nice?" She chuckled as she started in the kitchen.

"I am just teasing of course, but really, kittens and bread pudding are two of my favorite things," Hermione winked in Ginny's direction. "Do you need any help getting anything ready?"

"No, no. You stay there with- well, what are you going to name her?"

"I was thinking of naming her Eleanor. She just looks like an Eleanor, you know?"

Ginny contemplated the kitten for a few moments. She didn't know what the cat looked like. Eleanor seemed like kind of a fancy name for such a scruffy little thing, but if Hermione liked it, she wouldn't knock it.

"I really think it is perfect for her because it is from the Greek name, Helen, meaning shining light. Which I am sure she will prove to be in my life."

Ginny just smiled, it was quite the Hermione thing to say and that was what she had wanted the kitten to be for the woman, "I think it is lovely Herm. Eleanor seems to like it too."

The kitten was now furiously kneading the fabric of Hermione's shirt and purring audibly. "Yes. Thank you for her Ginny. I have been rather lonely in my house, I could use the companionship."

"That is exactly what I was thinking," the read head smiled over at the pair. "Can I offer you anything to drink while I finish getting dinner ready? Don't worry, I am not cooking the muggle way."

"You know I was just playing with you yesterday morning, right Gin? I have never had a complaint about your cooking."

"Mm hmm, sure Hermione. Go tell that to my mother then. This morning when I went to pick up my things she offered to give me cooking tips."

The brunette couldn't help but to laugh, she could picture Molly cornering Ginny offering her expertise. "I will be sure to let her know. But yes, I would love a drink. Do you have any wine?" She knew it might not be the best of ideas to start drinking in Ginny's company, alone, in such a private setting. But she really couldn't help herself. She certainly wanted something 'physical' to happen between them, as much as she told herself it would be better to wait. And she knew that Ginny, who seemed to be in complete control of her emotions, would probably try to resist her advances so she would have to have all possible odds in her favor.

"Certainly, I just picked some up earlier today," Ginny said as she poured the woman and herself a glass. She handed the glass to Hermione, offering her own in a toasting gesture, "cheers!" As she brought the drink to her mouth she could not help but look at the soft, red lips of her companion. She took as sip and allowed her eyes to wander shamelessly over the woman in front of her before snapping her head back up and turning back to the kitchen.

"Cheers Ginny!" The look the red head had just given her did not escape Hermione's attention. Perhaps this would be easier than she thought.

In desperate need of getting her mind out of the gutter Ginny decided to broach a potentially awkward subject, "so Herm, have you given any thought to Easter?"

The brunette took a rather large sip from her win, nearly finishing her glass, "yes. I really don't think there is any way for me not to go. Your mother said it was up to me of course but I imagine she would be quite displeased if I didn't show up. Do you know if Ron is planning on going? Or Harry?"

"Harry said he had planned on it, same with Ron. I think Mum would at least forgive you for not showing up, me not so much. All I can say is I am not looking forward to it."

"Yes, it will probably prove to be most uncomfortable. I don't even know if my children are going. Rose and I didn't really get around to talking about it."

"According to James and Albus via Harry, Rose and Hugo are most definitely going. The whole Weasley clan will be in attendance. Hell, I haven't even seen anyone other than my parents since Christmas. Well unless you count the two contentious encounters I had with Ron."

"Me neither. But Ginny, it is your family. Ultimately they will forgive you."

"Ha! You are forgetting that Ron is my brother! I am the one that committed the ultimate act of betrayal here, not you."

"Gin, we are both guilty. But let's not talk about this now. We were having such a delightful day, I really don't want to ruin that, okay?" Hermione figured they would deal with the family at Easter. There really was nothing to be done in preparation, no point in getting frustrated about it in the mean time.

"Fine," Ginny conceded. She certainly didn't want to argue with Hermione about who was more to blame for their situation nor did she want to point a damper on their previously cheery mood. She looked over at the brunette and smiled, the kitten still curled comfortably on her lap, "come, sit down. Dinner is ready. And you are going to have to put her down sometime."

"I know, but she is just so cute!" Hermione set her new pet down gently on the couch. The little tabby looked up at her drowsily and yawned the tiniest of yawns before readjusting and curling up on the blanket. "How could that sweet little thing not have a home? Who in their right mind would get rid of something so adorable?"

"Well I am glad you like her, now come here and sit with me. I am starting to be jealous of a cat." Ginny added with a devilish smirk. "More wine?"

"Yes, please! And no need to be jealous, there is enough of me to go around," she winked at the red head, a blush coming to her cheeks. How was she going to resist? Best to think of something else. "Oh Gin everything looks and smells delicious! You really didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"It is nothing Hermione, I really don't mind," the younger witch was now refilling both of their glasses, smiling to herself about how flirty Hermione was being and with a flick of her wand the food was served.

They fell easily into casual conversation as they ate and had more then a few glasses of wine. They finished their meal and moved on to the bread pudding, which was a big success and before they knew it, it was rather late in the evening. Both women were feeling slightly tipsy at this point, Hermione a bit more so, and decided to take their next bottle into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Ginny noticed that little Eleanor seemed to give her a gloating look as she snuggled into Hermione's lap. Is that how you thank me? She thought as the brunette scratched the kitten behind her ears causing her to purr.

"So it is getting kind of late," Hermione said borderline suggestively looking over to the other woman.

"Yes, it is," the younger witch responded slowly waiting to see where the older witch was going to take this.

"And I am slightly intoxicated," the brunette was now rubbing her foot up Ginny's leg.

The red head suppressed a shiver and cleared her throat before replying, "yes. I can see that."

"I don't really think I am in any state to apparate and considering you don't have your floo set up, perhaps-" Hermione began to trail off, knocking the cat off her lap as she made her way across the couch some what clumsily. "Perhaps I should just- stay- here." She said the last words very deliberately while her fingers walked up Ginny's chest.

The red head was holding her breath, holding back every urge to just take the woman right there. She knew it was too soon to take this step and on top of all that, Hermione was a little bit drunk, it would be like taking advantage. She finally got her nerve and was able to get out a few words, "it is the safest option."

"That's what I thought," Hermione's lips were now within an inch of Ginny's.

Just one kiss wouldn't be taking advantage would it? Of course not, you've been drinking too right? Just one kiss, and then you will stop. Maybe two. Three. Just, stop thinking. Ginny was having a war inside her own head but before she could make a decision one way or the other, Hermione did it for her, smashing their lips together.

Hermione was now straddling Ginny's lap, her hands wrapped firmly around the back of the red head's neck pulling her even closer. The younger witch was moaning into Hermione's mouth her own hands finding their way to the older woman's hips. She was quickly losing control and before the brunette knew what was gong on, Ginny flipped Hermione onto her back and laid her on the couch.

The two women pulled apart ever so slightly, Hermione looking lustily up at the fiery haired witch above her. "Ginny," she whispered throatily, arching her back causing her hips to grind into the other woman's.

Ginny pushed the wavy brown locks away from Hermione's warm, chocolaty eyes. There was no doubting what the brunette wanted, it was clearly written all over her face, her body practically screaming for Ginny's touch. She bent down and began to gently nibble on her neck causing Hermione to tilt her head back giving Ginny more flesh to devour. As she worked her way over the smooth, supple skin, she could feel Hermione's hands grasping wantonly at the fabric of her tee shirt. Ginny moved her hand down along Hermione's side with steady pressure, stopping at the waistline of the woman's trousers. She had placed he knee in between her companion's legs and could feel the older witch rubbing herself against it. Ginny moved her mouth back to Hermione's, forcing her lips apart with her tongue. The red head started to work her fingers under the edge of Hermione's pants when she felt her pull away ever so slightly.

"Ginny, maybe- we should- move this- into- the bedroom," the brunette was barely able to get out between kisses.

Ginny pushed herself off the other woman, still unsure if this was the best idea. "Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm sure," reaching her neck up to capture Ginny's lips once again. "It's just, Eleanor. She is staring at us. It is freaking me out a bit."

Ginny chuckled looking over at the kitten who was in fact given them a somewhat evil glare, if you could consider and type of look coming from that innocent ball of fluff evil. "Sounds good to me," Ginny said smoothly and in one motion she was off the couch with Hermione in her arms, carrying her to the bedroom.

"Ginny!" the brunette cried in between giggles, "be careful!"

"Oh Hermione, I would never-" she loosened her grip on the woman, letting her momentarily begin falling to the floor, eliciting a sharp gasp, before holding her tight to her body and smiling, "drop you."

Hermione playfully slapped the younger witch's shoulder for scaring her but she was most definitely enjoying the sensation the closeness of their bodies was giving her.

Ginny set Hermione down gently on the bed, leaning onto her body, maximizing their contact before bringing their lips together once more in a passionate, engulfing kiss. Hermione's hands were again twisting into Ginny's clothes trying to bring her shirt up over her head.

The red head pulled away just enough to be out of reach of Hermione's wanting lips, "I need to get blankets for the bed."

Hermione released her hold on the woman's shirt and wrapped them behind Ginny's head, pulling her in for another kiss hungrily, "just summon them."

"I would- but- I left- my wand- out there," the red head could barely get the words out as Hermione was aggressively attacking her mouth.

"Fine," the brunette reluctantly groaned, "but hurry!"

Ginny jumped of the bed and ran out into the living room, mentally kicking herself for not making the bed earlier. Did it even really matter if there were sheets on the bed or not? Of course it didn't. Then why was she out here instead of back in there with Hermione? Maybe _she_ was the one who wasn't quite ready to escalate their physical relationship. Could that be it? Surely they had been here before, it wasn't something new. Then why was she finding herself scared to sleep with Hermione? Maybe she was afraid that the older witch would once again regret it and reject her in the morning. Was that it? They hadn't wanted things to move fast and here they were jumping into bed on essentially their third date.

Ginny shook all the negative thoughts out of her head as she ran around trying to find the proper bedding. Once she had found everything, including her wand, she made her way back into the bedroom. She was half relieved and half disappointed to find that in the mere minutes she was gone, Hermione had seemingly passed out and little Eleanor had sneaked in and curled up on the pillow above her head.

Ginny leaned against the doorjamb smiling at the sleeping woman, she was so beautiful. She crossed the room and silently transfigured the woman's clothes into cozy, flannel pyjamas and bent down to kiss her gently on the forehead. She took a moment to ready herself for bed, putting on her own pyjamas and brushing her teeth before laying a couple blankets over her dreaming lover. Ginny then climbed in behind her, cuddling up as close to Hermione as she could. She buried her face into the woman's busy brown curls, taking in her warm, cinnamony scent and kissed the back of her head, "I love you Hermione. Sweet dreams." Ginny felt the older witch snuggle back against her body murmuring something incoherent. She just smiled and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and let herself drift into peaceful sleep.

Hermione had fought a losing battle, trying to stay awake as she waited for Ginny to return with the blankets, but she just couldn't keep her eyes open. She felt Eleanor jump up onto the bed and curl up on top of her head. She felt Ginny transfigured her clothes into warm flannel pyjamas which put the tiniest of smiles on her face. She had wanted to reach out to the woman as she bent down to kiss her head but she didn't have the energy. She then felt as the woman climbed into the bed behind her, burying her face into the back of her neck, breathing her in, sending a shiver up her spine. If she could only just roll over and meet Ginny's lips with her own, she was just so tired. She heard her say "I love you," and she tried to say it back but she didn't think the words came out clearly. And when the red head wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her even closer against her firm, athletic body, Hermione just melted into it and finally let her mind drift fully off to sleep.

Author's Note Part 2: I just want to add that it was very hard for me to write out the word 'pyjamas' instead of 'pajamas' but I did it anyway. It is the little triumphs in life. :]


	56. Chapter 55

Author's Note: Hey guys… it has been nearly two weeks I know. Pathetic. Hope you are all still there waiting for my slow ass. My apologies. So, this is mostly a bunch of fluff and filler. Transition. I seem to do a lot of that. We will get back to the drama and intensity at some point. I guess I have just been more subdued so the tone of the story is also a bit calmer at the moment. I would like to say thank you to all the new people that added my story to their alerts and favorites. It is quite the little ego boost. And to all of my seasoned readers, I will try to update sooner next time and thanks for sticking around. :]

Chapter 55

Hermione felt the warmth of the sun creeping across her face as she began to open her eyes. At first she was slightly confused because all she could see was a blur of red in front of her eyes but then when she breathed in Ginny's sweet scent the previous evening came back to her and a smile formed on her lips. She closed her eyes and snuggled herself up against the red head's back, tightening her hold on the woman's waist. She felt Ginny shift into her spooned body and heard her moan contentedly. This was perfect. This was how she wanted to wake up every morning. Hermione planted a soft kiss on Ginny's shoulder and began to rub her foot against the witch's leg under the covers causing yet another moan to escape.

"Morning Hermione," Ginny mumbled while she rolled over to face her friend, a grin plastered across her sleepy face. She placed her hand on Hermione's hip, shifting her own body closer opening her eyes in the process.

"Good morning Ginny," Hermione said softly, leaning forward just enough to gently capture Ginny's lips in a short kiss. "Did you sleep well?"

"Amazingly well," Ginny responded while momentarily propping her self up to peak at the clock on the nightstand. "Merlin, it is nearly 10! I cannot even remember the last time I slept this late."

Hermione raised her self up and turned to look at the clock, not believing it could almost be 10. She hadn't slept passed 5 or 6 in quite some time herself, "you can't be serious! Wow. It really is almost 10. I will admit, that was the best night of sleep I have had in a very long time, thank you for letting me stay."

"You are very welcome," Ginny took the opportunity to kiss Hermione's forehead. "That was the best that I have slept in while, and I think my body appreciates it."

Both women had settled back down on the bed with their arms wrapped around the other's waist, smiling back and forth. They laid there in silence, staring at each other for a few minutes, taking turns playing footsie under the covers, tickling each other's ribs, giggling like teenagers and stealing a quick kiss here and there. This continued for a while until the unmistakable growl of Ginny's stomach broke them out of their reverie.

"I guess my stomach isn't used to these late mornings," the red head admitted blushing.

"You Weasleys always seem to be hungry!" Hermione teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but now I am not so sure you deserve it!" Ginny said with a smirk while getting out from the covers.

"Breakfast in bed! I cannot even remember the last time someone brought me breakfast in bed. Oh you know I was just joking! I promise to be good the rest of the morning," the brunette said playfully, gazing up at Ginny with a look of complete innocence on her face.

"Alright, fine," the red head winked. "I'll be right back."

Hermione stayed in bed, absently running her fingers through Eleanor's fur. The little cat had jumped up onto her chest when Ginny had left the room and was now purring contentedly. She was so happy for her new friend and didn't know how she was ever going to make it up to the red head. But being a cat she could immediately tell when her food was being pulled out of the cupboard and was just as quick to jump back down and ran into the kitchen. Two seconds later, Ginny was back in the room with a tray of nearly every breakfast item imaginable.

"Her love, I wasn't sure what you wanted… so, I brought a bit of everything." And everything was right. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, pancakes, a muffin, bagels, a bowl of fruit, hash browns, and cottage cheese.

"I could not even begin to eat half of this!" Hermione said laughing looking at the enormous amount of food Ginny had brought in.

"Well lucky for you, I have the Weasley stomach and can probably finish off everything you don't!" Ginny set the tray on the bed and settled in next to Hermione.

Hermione just shook her head back and forth, "don't I know it too!"

"So, do you have any plans for today Herm?" Ginny broached tentatively while taking a bite of sausage. She really didn't want the other woman to leave and was hoping they could spend some more time together.

"Actually, I do not. I rarely have much on my schedule these days. Even after nearly a year, I am still finding it hard getting used to having so much time on my hands," Hermione said quickly but then paused looking over at the other woman. She was hoping that Ginny had asked her this as an indication that they should spend the day together but she could have merely been making conversation. "Do you have any plans Gin?"

"No, not really. I was maybe going to get some quidditch practice in but other than that I am pretty open as well."

"I see."

"Yes."

Neither woman wanted to come out and admit that they desperately wanted to spend as much time together as they possibly could.

Hermione finally cracked, "well perhaps, we could maybe take in some of the local culture today, just hang out. It is all up to you of course. I would hate to interfere with your training. I could always go back home and continue working on my book. I just thought that maybe you would like to, but really I understand if you have other things." Hermione just started rambling at the end, not entirely sure why she was even nervous.

Ginny reached for the older witch's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, looking warmly into her deep brown eyes, "I would love it if you spent the day here with me Hermione."

Hermione looked up at the red haired witch, biting her bottom lip yet again, "yeah?"

"Yes. There is honestly nothing that I would rather do than spend time with you."

Hermione blushed and squeezed Ginny's hand back, "good. Same here."

"Do you have anything in particular that you would like to do today?" Ginny asked while hopping out of bed, picking up their finished breakfast tray.

Hermione thought for a moment. She had an idea. Not that she really wanted to do it, but she knew how much Ginny would like the idea she spoke up, "actually, I was wondering if maybe you could take me on a fly around town."

Ginny nearly dropped the tray in her hands and her jaw slackened, "excuse me?"

"Well you said you needed to get some practice in and I assume flying counts as practice. I thought that maybe, I don't know, you would like to take me up on your broom."

The younger witch still didn't think she had heard correctly, "wait a minute here. You are actually asking me to take you flying? On a broom? Up in the air?"

"Yes, that is what I am asking."

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione? Because the Hermione that I know _hates _to fly. And the last time I took her flying, she didn't seem to happy about it."

Both true statements of course but Hermione also remembered that the last time Ginny had taken her flying, when she literally swept her off the ground, it had eventually resulted in them having amazing sex, something she was desperately craving after being left all hot and bothered last night. And flying was something that Ginny genuinely was passionate about and Hermione wanted to support that love and share it with her, even at the expense of her own nerves. She laughed at the woman, "I know, I know but I am being serious. I would really like it if you would take me flying. I could use a little more adventure in my life. I have plenty of drama for sure but I am definitely lacking in adventure."

At those words Ginny was in the kitchen in a second flat, setting the dishes and flicking her wand to start them washing. She never could have anticipated that Hermione would want to go flying with her, not in a million years and she was so excited at the prospect that she didn't want to waste any time. She hurried back into the bedroom to find Hermione still on the bed, looking at her as if she was insane. "What? Aren't you going to get ready? You may want to dress warm, it gets a little cold up there."

"So I take that as a yes then Ginny?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Hermione, do you know how many years I have been waiting to hear you actually _ask_ me to take you flying! When we were younger I always had to beg you or bribe you with something. So for you to actually initiate it, I am not going to waste any time getting ready so I can't give you a chance to back out of your offer."

Hermione was glad that she was able to please the younger witch this much and gladly got out of bed, "well you are going to have to lend me some clothes Gin as I hadn't anticipated spending the night." This was not entirely true, she had really hoped that she would end up staying the night in Holyhead with Ginny but at the last minute decided against bring extra clothes and pyjamas in a effort to not jinx her chances. Obviously, it had worked.

"Of course! Take anything you want but be sure to put on an extra layer. I wasn't kidding when I said it gets chilly up there." Ginny was already dressed, a feat she accomplished so quickly that Hermione didn't even get the pleasure of gawking inappropriately at her body, and now she was pulling a jumper over her head, "I know my taste in clothing is a little more casual than you are used to but I am sure you can find something to wear."

The brunette was rummaging through Ginny's things trying her best to remember that she was going out flying and would soon be wind swept and hair frazzled, she didn't need to look her best. "Do you only wear tee shirts and jean Ginny? Seriously! You are nearly 40 and you dress like a teenager!"

"Now, now Hermione, we weren't all important department heads at the Ministry of Magic. I didn't have to dress up everyday and I rather enjoy being comfortable."

"I am just saying Gin, would it kill you to add a touch of class to your wardrobe?" Hermione joked while holding a ratty looking 'National Welsh Gobstones Team' tee shirt up against her, "Really? Really? I wasn't even aware there were 'national' gobstones teams, let alone corresponding tee shirts."

"Gasp! Could it be? You are admitting to being 'unaware' of something?" Ginny said in mock horror.

"Oh shut it you!" Hermione said throwing the aforementioned shirt at the red head. She finally settled on a plain green long sleeved shirt, a navy blue jumper and jeans. She contemplated going to the bathroom to change but lingered holding the garments in her hands looking nervously at the other witch.

Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bed tying her shoes, "are you ready?" The red head looked up from her feet and into pensive face of her love. She could tell she was trying to decide if she should just change there, in front of her, or if she should be more discrete and go into the bathroom. Ginny wasn't sure which approach would be best. As much as she wanted to see the other woman next to naked she knew it would be rather hard to control herself after their close call last night.

Ginny gulped audibly as Hermione apparently reached a decision and began to pull her baggy flannel pyjama bottoms slowly down over her hips. The older witch saw the wanting yet apprehensive look on her companion's face and decided to have a little fun with it. After Ginny suddenly pulled back from their nearly sexual encounter, Hermione thought that a little more teasing might be in order. She made deliberate and measured movements as she leisurely tugged her pants entirely off leaving her only in her knickers and pyjama top.

The brunette noticed happily that Ginny's mouth was slightly agape as she began to tauntingly undo the buttons on her shirt. She started to close the distance between them as she made her way to the bed, all the while continuing with her buttons. The fiery haired witch scooted back slightly on the bed, leaning on her hands, an uneasy smirk forming on her lips. Hermione, after what seemed like ages, made her way to the edge of the bed and had only one button left. She placed her self just in between Ginny's legs, the outsides of her creamy exposed thighs rubbing against the insides of the red head's knees.

Hermione undid the last button, letting her top lay open, still covering her breasts but exposing the mid line of her torso causing Ginny to instinctively run her tongue over her quickly drying lips. She placed her hand on the red head's shoulder, pushing her back gently onto the bed, moving even closer. The brunette leaned forward, her top now hanging open, just nearly giving Ginny the view she wanted but she closed her eyes in anticipation of what was to come.

And just like that, Hermione was gone. She was across the room, pulling her jeans on, her bare back facing Ginny and grabbing for the shirt she had pulled out to wear, "ready to go Gin?"

The younger witch's eyes flew open and she sat up from the bed. What a bloody tease! Oh Hermione was going to pay for that, and pay for it dearly. Did the woman forget that she had just agreed to be taken out on a broom with the slightly hot headed, increasingly frustrated quidditch star who was often reckless in the air?

"Yes, I believe so," Ginny responded with an evil grin that caused the brunette to shiver ever so slightly, party because the woman was so sexy it was hard to look at her without her body reacting and partly because she was now regretting her offer to go flying.

The two women headed outside, Ginny grabbing her broom from the closet on the way. They had to perform disillusionment charms on themselves so not to be noticed by the muggle townspeople before mounting the broom.

Ginny got on first and scooted back allowing room for Hermione to climb on in front of her, "you coming?"

She was still grinning suspiciously making Hermione nervous but she swallowed her fear, "yes, let's go!" She took her place on the broom, pressing her back as close up against Ginny as she could. When she felt those strong arms wrapped around her waist and grab the handle of the broom, she melted into the red head's embrace and immediately relaxed.

Hermione's sense of tranquility and safety disappeared in under a second when Ginny pushed off from the ground, hard, sending them high into the air. The brunette tensed, shutting her eyes, "Ginny! Fuck! What are you doing?"

Ginny laughed to herself, a cocky grin playing on her lips, "I thought you wanted some adventure Herm."

"That doesn't mean I want to fall to my death!"

The red head squeezed the witch in front of hers slightly with the insides of her thighs in an effort to calm her but it only cause Hermione to jump.

"Agh! Gin! Don't do that! I nearly fell off the broom."

"I got you Herm, no worries," Ginny said softly into the older witch's ear while slowing down their pace and bringing them down lower. She didn't want to scare the woman too much but she wasn't going to let her off that easy so as soon as she felt her body to soften in her arms, Ginny quickly banked to the right causing them to roll upside down and Hermione to scream. She righted the broom almost as soon as they had inverted, not wanting to give her love a complete heart attack, just a slight jolt.

Hermione's grip was so hard on the broom handle her knuckles were stark white, not that she would know because her eyes were shut tighter the security in the department of mysteries. "Ginevra Molly Weasley! What is bloody hell do you think you are trying to do?"

"Ooh, pulling out the big guns, calling me Ginevra. I am scared now Herm," the red head teased.

"You should be scared! When we get back on land I am going to hex you so bad you won't be able to fly straight for a week!" Hermione did not have much conviction in her voice at all so Ginny only continued to chuckle.

"Alright, alright. No more tricks, I promise. Okay? You can open your eyes, trust me."

Hermione was reluctant but eventually cracked one eye open and noticed that Ginny had brought them down so they were only a couple of feet above the calm water of the harbor. "You know Gin, those antics aren't the best way of going about getting me on a broom again."

"That may be true but I had to get you back for that little show you put on back in the house."

The brunette smiled wickedly, her little strip tease had had the intended effect, "well perhaps you won't leave me hanging after getting me all worked up next time, like you did last night."

Ginny did not really know how to respond to this; she had half hoped that Hermione wouldn't bring it up. But she got her wits about her and decided to turn the tables back on the other woman, "if I recall correctly, you were the one who passed out on me."

Hermione looked back over her shoulder at the woman behind her, "oh, really? Who was the one who just got up and left giving me the time to fall asleep? How badly did we really need those blankets Gin? I think we could have made do with out them."

"I- I- I didn't want you to get cold Herm," Ginny stuttered. She didn't really want to share the revelation she had last night, that she was the one that was now scared to take their relationship further.

Hermione knew she was being unfair, they had agreed to take it slow after all and it seemed that Ginny was just trying to respect that. But at the same time, it seemed like something more was holding the red head back.

"And, I couldn't bring myself to take advantage of you when you were drunk," Ginny added with a bit more confidence.

Hermione let out a loud laugh, "ha! I was not drunk! Not that drunk at least."

"I don't know Herm, we had a few bottles of wine and you are a known light weight," the red head teased good-naturedly.

"Well thank you Ginny for being so chivalrous and protecting my honor in that case," Hermione just shook her head chuckling, pressing herself closer against Ginny's front. She adjusted herself slightly on the broom and in doing so wiggled into the red head's hips.

Ginny could feel Hermione grinding her body into her and had to take a deep breath to keep focused on flying. They were now over the town, making their way in between buildings. "Anytime Herm," the red head choked out.

The brunette was smiling to herself, loving how she could feel Ginny's body physically respond to her own, but she thought she may just be teasing the red head a little too much. "How about you take me over to the stadium, you could give me a behind the scenes tour?"

Glad for the change of subject Ginny quickly changed directions of the broom, giving Hermione a bit of a shock, "sounds great!"

They touched down right outside the front gate of Harpies Stadium and Hermione wasted no time in dramatically kissing the ground, "thank Merlin we made it in one piece!"

"Ha-Ha! Very funny Hermione. Surely it wasn't that bad," Ginny said leaning casually against her broom taking in the sight before her, "alright, alright, I get it. Now come on!"

Hermione popped off the ground, smiling back at the red head linking their arms together, "I'm just teasing. Aside from the beginning it wasn't bad at all. Perhaps you'll have to take me again sometime, just no fancy stuff, okay?"

"Deal. I rather enjoy flying with you, it reminds me of that last year at Hogwarts."

"Yes, me too," Hermione nudged the other witch with her hip playfully, "now I want the full tour. It seems as though they have updated the facilities since you played before."

"That they have! State of the art everything," Ginny continued excitedly talking about all the improvements and additions they had made to the stadium over the years.

Hermione clung onto the younger witch's side looking up at her happily as she went on about the team and the stadium and how the quidditch association needed to revamp the rules of the game which hadn't been done in centuries. It was amazing to hear how passionate Ginny was about this sport and how she seemed to know everything about it. The brunette just enjoyed being with her doing such a simple thing as talking and walking. Everything just felt right, not forced. She didn't have to pretend to be interested in what Ginny was saying. She didn't have to fake being happy, because she was.

"And I think this season our real trouble is going to be Puddlemere because, well they are the returning champions for one but they also have-" Ginny was abruptly cut off when she felt herself be pushed up against the wall and Hermione's lips came crashing down onto her own. She easily got lost in the sensation and responded by kissing the brunette back fiercely. Ginny allowed her hand to begin to sneak up Hermione's torso and play with the hem of her jumper. She moved her fingers just underneath the fabric making contact with her skin. She could feel the goose bumps form on Hermione's flesh causing Ginny to smile into the kiss.

The older witch responded by placing her own hands onto Ginny's hips, hooking her thumbs into the waistline of the woman's jeans, pulling their bodies closer together. She could feel the red head's hands tracing up her rib cage under her shirt, toying with the material of her bra.

"He-Hem," the sound of someone clearing their throat broke the two women apart so fast that Hermione nearly tripped over herself as she pushed off from Ginny. They turned, red and embarrassed to the source of the noise to find an amused Glenys looking their way. "Ah, you must be Hermione then."

Ginny laughed suddenly, Hermione just looked beyond mortified at being caught in such a compromising position. The red head grabbed for Hermione's hand and led her over to her coach, breathing a sigh of relief that it was Glenys who caught them and not someone else. "Yes, Glenys, this is Hermione. Hermione, Glenys. She is the-"

"The coach, yes of course," Hermione said flustered but trying her best to get her wits about her. She let go of Ginny's hand and extended her own toward the older woman, "Ginny has told me all about you Coach Adams, it is a real pleasure."

"And it is nice to meet you. Weasley has told me quite a bit about you as well," Glenys said warmly winking over at the red head.

"She has?" Hermione turned to Ginny a bit nervously unsure about why the two women would be discussing her.

Ginny saw the look Hermione was giving her and decided to chime in, "yes, just the other day at lunch."

"No worries, all good things of course," the oldest witch added noticing the exchange. "Now, what brings you to the stadium? And Weasley, how's that house working out for you? I can't tell you how delighted Melinda was that you decided to take it."

"Oh it is great. Really, couldn't have found a better place. And I was just giving Hermione the grand tour of the stadium."

"Are you a big quidditch fan yourself Hermione?"

The brunette scoffed at the comment, "hardly! No I was never very into sports. I am more of an academic myself." Hermione then looked over at Ginny who was smiling in her direction and added coyly, "just a fan of one of your players, Coach."

Ginny couldn't help but melt a little at Hermione's words. She was sure she was grinning like an idiot but turned her attention back to Glenys who was looking at them with a mixed expression of 'oh how sweet' and 'dear Merlin save me from this mush' so she spoke up, "so, you all ready for camp Coach?"

"I think the better question is are you ready Weasley? I am going to be working your arse so hard you will be begging for retirement again," Glenys announced brusquely but still smirking at the two women.

"Is that so Coach? Well I better step up my training then, I don't want all the girls on the team calling me 'old lady,'" Ginny laughed.

"You know I am counting on you Weasley to really rope these girls in, give them a little more direction. Yeah they listen to me but they really look up to you. Especially Georgia, and let me tell you, she really could use some work. She's got the skill and talent for sure but she just gets distracted too easily, you know? I would appreciate if you could give her some more focus."

At this comment Ginny looked over to Hermione who had a discernable scowl of her face, "well you know, she is just young. She'll be fine. I was the same way at her age."

"All the more reason I want you to work with her, I see a lot of similarities between the two of you. Maybe you can get with her before camp. I think it would be good for you to have a training partner anyway."

Hermione displeasure was evident to Ginny but she was keeping her emotions in check from Glenys, smiling politely at what the older witch was saying. The red head didn't see a way out of it at the moment so she conceded, "of course Coach. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Weasley. Damn, this is going to be a great season!" Glenys said cheerily. She turned back to Hermione, "it really was quite nice to meet you. I am sure I will be seeing you at the matches. I hate to be rude but I have a meeting at the ministry with the other coaches. Setting up a new scheduling format, not for this season of course but it still needs to be done. Load of bollocks if you ask me, what's wrong with the current system? Anywho, I best be off! Weasley, Hermione, have a pleasant afternoon!"

Hermione and Ginny waved good-bye as the older witch made her way down the corridor toward her office. When she was out of view the brunette turned around swiftly an began walking out of the stadium with Ginny following at her heels, "Hermione! Hermione, slow down. Where are you going? Is this about what Glenys said about Georgia?"

Hermione stopped turning back toward the red head nearly causing them to collide, "I am sorry but I do not like the idea of you spending extra time with that girl and especially not alone."

"Oh come on, you know it is not like that," Ginny pleaded with the brunette who was now walking away again.

"It most certainly is like that Ginny! Maybe not for you but for her it is! I don't care how many times you tell her no or push her away I have a feeling that she will keep pushing herself on you. Who wouldn't?"

"She can 'push herself' on me all she wants, it is not going to change what I feel for you. What I can only feel for you."

"I still don't want someone throwing themselves at you, can't you understand that? Especially a younger, hotter, more in shape someone," the last part mostly muttered to herself.

"Hermione, you are being ridiculous! Georgia is my teammate and Glenys is my Coach and if she wants me to work one on one with the girl that is what I am going to do. For the team. I thought we settled this already." She was grabbing for Hermione's hand to spin her around.

"No we didn't actually, we kind of just floated out of the conversation and on to something else. How would you feel if some attractive young man or woman came up to me and told me they absolutely loved me and then kissed me and then I had to spend an extensive amount of time alone with them? You wouldn't care?"

Ginny stopped to think about this. The mere thought of someone else kissing Hermione made her blood boil and consequently she could see where the woman was coming from, "of course I would care Hermione. And I wouldn't like it but if it was something that you had to do then I would understand and I would trust you to deal with the situation." She paused to gauge Hermione's reaction. Since the woman didn't start walking away again she continued, "I really don't know what you want me to tell you here. If Glenys wants me to help Georgia then I am going to have to do it. And if you can't trust me then, well then we have a much bigger problem then a few quidditch practices."

Hermione knew she was once again overreacting, once again putting a barrier in between them. She hated being wrong. She hated _admitting _she was wrong. Everything involving Ginny just got her so worked up. She finally had the affections of the woman she had wanted for so long and she didn't want anything more coming in between them. But, in actuality, at this very moment the only thing keeping them separate was her own actions. So she took a deep breath and stepped back toward the lovely red head, "I trust you. I do. And I know you won't let anything happen. But, I am still not happy about it, okay? But I will get over it I suppose." Ginny smiled back at her, "however, if I see this Georgia woman being the slightest bit flirty with you I swear to Merlin that I will have a go at her. And I mean that."

Ginny laughed but knowing Hermione to be very serious, "I don't doubt it Hermione. And I will tell her off. No worries, Love." She wrapped her arms around the older witch, pulling her closer into a warm hug. "Now, do you have any thoughts on the rest of the day?"

Hermione was relishing in the closeness with the other woman and she was craving more. She decided to see how far she could push things and looked up at the taller witch with a devilish glint in her eyes, "well, you still need to make last night up to me."


	57. Chapter 56

Author's Note: Yes, yes. Long lapse yet again. My aunt was in town. We had a lovely time. :] This chapter is much shorter than my usual but you know, I think it ends at the right place. My advice would be to read it slowly as that is how it is intended to be read. I even wrote it slowly as opposed to the usual outpouring of words that make their way from my brain to my fingers to my keyboard to the page. Anywho, welcome everyone new! Those of you that have commented and sent me messages, I will reply to you in time, I promise. I have some long nights ahead of me this week doing some "top secret" zookeeper things so if I can bring my computer with me, I will be writing, which is good for you all. Thanks for hanging in there everyone, you know I love you!

Chapter 56

Ginny pulled back slightly from the brunette looking into her inviting deep brown eyes with a hint of concern before speaking softly, "Hermione, I thought- I thought that you wanted to take this slow."

Hermione noticed the disquiet in Ginny's expression and moved her hand up to gently cup the other woman's chin, "I thought so too but, but now I am not so sure. I want so badly to be with you, to feel you, every part of you."

Ginny took another step back, immediately missing the feel of Hermione's soft skin on her own, "that's just it Hermione, you are not sure. You need to be sure because I can't- I don't want-" The red head paused looking away from the brunette's alluring gaze. "I don't want you to regret anything. I don't want you to do something you are not ready for and immediately want to take it back. Like last night, I have to be honest with you Herm, when I got up to get the blankets I was semi relieved to find you asleep when I came back." She chanced looking back toward the other woman and noticed she looked somewhat hurt at that last statement. "Trust me when I say I want you. I want you so badly I can hardly contain myself from apparating us back to the house right now and-"

"Then do it already! That is what I want!" Hermione was reaching toward the red head, if she wouldn't make the first move then she would take things into her own hands.

Ginny side stepped Hermione's grasp, not knowing if the brunette would simply take them to the house herself. She could see the pure, unadulterated want in the older witch's eyes. Why was she holding back? It was clear that Hermione was ready, why wasn't she? Was she just so afraid of being rejected that now she was going to be the one putting up walls? Or was she simply trying to respect Hermione's original wishes? But why did Hermione get to keep making all the rules and then breaking them? How was that fair to Ginny? It wasn't.

As Ginny was going back and forth in her own head, Hermione had closed the distance between them and had rest her hands lightly on the red head's waist. She could tell Ginny was having some sort of internal debate and was slightly concerned when she saw a scowl form of the woman's beautifully freckled face but was relieved when she seemed to shake it off, turning her attention to the sudden contact between them.

"Hermione, you just can't keep-" but Ginny was cut off by the feel of the brunette's lips on her own. She tried to pull back, "changing the rules-" this time Hermione was more aggressive, sneaking her tongue into her mouth, pushing her hand up and under the red head's shirt, raking her nails down over her ribs causing Ginny to shiver involuntarily. Ginny forced herself to focus and firmly placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders and pushed her away, "Hermione! I am being serious."

Hermione noticed the stern tone in Ginny voice and reluctantly pulled back, looking up at the woman sheepishly but still continued to trail her fingertips softly over the woman's torso. She could tell that the red haired witch was struggling to keep it together.

Ginny could feel Hermione's fingers through her shirt and she could feel the goose bumps forming all over her body. She swallowed hard, composing herself; she needed to get this out. "Hermione," her voice sounded much huskier than she had intended only making the smirk of the brunette's face grow, "Hermione, I need to know that this is what you for sure want. Because I know that once we take this next step I am not going to be able to dial it back again. It has been hard enough already, I can assure you that I will not be able to go back to taking things slowly if we do this."

Hermione was biting her lower lip, she knew it drove Ginny wild, looking up at her with wide, innocent eyes. She moved her hands back down, her fingertips in the waist of Ginny's jeans, pulling the woman closer, breathing into her ear, "I don't know how much more sure you need me to be Gin." She was now gently sucking on the red head's pulse point, a quite moan escaping from her companion, "it's time we speed things up."

Ginny didn't need to hear any more. She could barely even comprehend Hermione's words as it were, her brain was shutting down and her body was taking over and reacting to the brunette's touch. What happened next was mostly reflex as she wrapped her arms tightly around the witch and apparated them back to the house, directly into the bedroom and upon arriving wasted no time pushing the older witch down onto the bed.

Hermione was shocked by the sudden action but it only served to heighten her arousal. She scooted herself up onto the bed kicking her shoes off in the process and looked at the woman staring down at her from the foot of the bed. She could see the desire, the yearning, and the lust that was written all over the red head's face. She was anticipating Ginny to pounce on her at any second and completely ravage her but before that could happen the woman's expression softened, confusing Hermione. "What- what is it Gin?"

Ginny had been brimming with pure sexual, physical longing for the brunette and was about to near tear the woman apart but seeing her lying there on her bed, so heated, so libidinous, so wanton, all but begging the red head to just take her already, Ginny realized that this was a moment they could not take back. Not a moment that they could relive or redo. If things went the way Ginny hoped they would, they would have more than enough time to savagely rip in to one another with unbridled desire and carnal fervor much like they had on that wintry day in the cabin in the woods but this was Ginny's opportunity to show Hermione that it was more than just lust between them.

This woman, this gorgeous, intelligent, caring, extraordinary woman was all hers. Finally. After all this time apart. After all the emotional distance, and the lies and the betrayals, she was here now, with her. Completely trusting. She looked down at the brunette before her smiling tenderly, "you are so beautiful Hermione."

The older witch returned her smile, a hint of a blush coming to her cheeks. She suddenly felt a bit self-conscious. They atmosphere between them had shifted, not in a bad way, but it had changed for sure. Hermione had been so keyed up only moments before but now she was looking into the red head's affection hazel eyes and saw more than desire behind them. She saw hope. She saw her future. She saw a promise. And she saw love.

Ginny slipped off her shoes and climbed onto the bed next to Hermione, gently draping her arm over the woman's waist. She kissed her forehead. The brunette's eyes fluttered closed and her head tilted up slightly toward Ginny. She kissed her left cheek. Her right check. The tip of her nose. She moved her hand up to cup the woman's chin and pressed their lips lightly together. She kissed her jaw line, down the arc of her neck pausing to delicately suck the soft skin on her throat.

Ginny kissed Hermione's shoulder, tugging the fabric of her jumper with her teeth, squeezing the woman's upper arm with her hand. Moving her hand back to the brunette's hip, she kissed along what was exposed of her collarbone, the tiniest of whimpers escaping from her lover's lips. She kissed down between her still clothed breasts, over her stomach, all the while sensually caressing her sides, her hips, her ass, her thighs. When she reached the hem of Hermione's jumper, she slipped her fingers underneath it just tugging it up slightly to expose an inch of flesh on the woman's lower abdomen and she teased the creamy skim with her tongue.

Hermione was squirming under Ginny's touch, simultaneously relishing in the woman's slow approach and desperately wanting more. She could feel droplets of sweat forming on her brow and her liquid arousal pooling between her legs. In an effort to relieve some of the mounting pressure she contracted her thighs together but it did little to quell the ever-increasing ache. "Ginny," she purred, twinning her fingers in her lover's auburn locks.

Ginny gently reached for the hand that Hermione had wove into her hair and pulled it to her lips. She kissed her wrist. She kissed her palm. She traced the lines on the pad of her hand with her tongue up to and along the side of the woman's thumb, enveloping the digit completely with her mouth simultaneously sucking it and twisting her tongue around it. She moved to the pointer finger, again taking it in her mouth, slowly encircling it with her tongue and ended by pressing her lips to the tip. And her middle finger. And her ring finger. And finally ending with the pinkie.

Hermione's toes were curling in her socks. Her free hand alternating between grasping at the comforter and the pillow and her hair and the headboard. Ginny's left hand was on her hip, pushing her down slightly into the mattress with just enough pressure to keep her mid section still and cause chills to run up her spine. Her head was starting to spin and Ginny had hardly even begun.

The younger witch was very aware of the effect she was having on Hermione and was becoming increasingly aroused herself. She slid her fingers under the waist of the woman's jeans and made to tug them down. She heard the affirming moans and saw the relieved smile forming on the brunette's lips so a knowing smirk came to her own face as she moved her hands from the woman's waist and instead raked her fingers down the outside of her still covered thighs.

Hermione groaned, thrashing her body on the bed, "Ginny!" It sounded almost harsh, guttural, the want thick in her voice.

Ginny rubbed her hands down the tops of Hermione's thighs, slipping them under the woman's knees pulling her legs apart. She straddled the brunette's right leg and lowered herself on top of the woman, pressing her thigh firmly into her center.

Hermione gasped and whimpered at the much-needed contact, arching her hips off the bed to relieve even more of the tension burgeoning in her core.

The red head rocked her body back and forth, grinding against the woman below her who was now firmly holding her ass trying to pull them even closer together.

Hermione grasped tightly to the red head, drawing their hips together, jerking herself into the other woman. She was so on the verge that she knew if she could just get a half a centimeter closer she would explode. She was biting her lower lip so hard that it was bleeding and she had a metallic taste lingering on her tongue.

Unable to hold back any more, Ginny leaned forward and captured Hermione's lips in her own. She could taste the blood that had beaded up on the woman's mouth from her biting her lip so hard. She grabbed for the older witch's wrists and pinned them above her head flattening their bodies together. Continuing to undulate on top of Hermione, she could hear and feel the brunette groaning into her mouth, begging for more.

She released her hands and rocked her body up, sitting back on her heels. Ginny pulled her own jumper and shirt off over her head, leaving her in her jeans and bra. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and the read head reached for the hem of her sweater, tugging it up the woman's body and tossing it to the side. Ginny immediately cupped the brunette's face in her hands once again crashing their mouths together.

Hermione responded by weaving her fingers into her lover's fiery mane, battling for dominance with her tongue. She felt the quidditch player's dexterous hands unclasping her bra with out so much as a hitch and she could feel the cool air hit her as her breasts were exposed. Her own nimble fingers quickly undid the red head's bra and their bare chests were pressed up against each other.

Ginny was still straddling Hermione's lap, grinding her pelvis downward as she moved her hands over her companion's smooth back, trying to bring their bodies even closer together. She broke their kiss and moved to Hermione's neck. She nipped at the woman's throat causing the skin to bruise slightly and then ran her tongue gently over it. She heard a sound emanating from her partner that sounded almost animalistic so she brought her gaze up and met the woman's deep brown eyes.

Hermione did not recognize the sounds coming out of her mouth and they surprised her. She opened her eyes to see Ginny looking at her contemplatively. So she stared into the eyes of her lover and simply smiled back at her. Ginny's lips met hers once again but this time softer, sweeter. She could feel herself being lowered back down onto the mattress. She felt Ginny move to her neck again. Massaging the tops of her shoulders as she peppered her collarbone with kisses. Sucking on her rib just below her breast. She felt her tongue trace it's way up to her nipple before the erect bud was in her mouth.

Ginny's expert hands kneaded Hermione's breast while she worked the other with her mouth, sucking, licking, biting. She could feel the woman shudder beneath her. She pulled her hands firmly down her sides, over her ribs, down to her hips. She trailed kisses between her breasts, over her stomach, along the waistline of her jeans. She sucked at the exposed peak of Hermione's hip bone. She undid the top button of the brunette's jeans. She pulled the zipper down deliberately. She tugged the jeans down over her hips, down her thighs, over her knees, her calves, her feet.

As Hermione legs slipped out of her jeans she could feel the coolness between her legs where her knickers were soaked through. She felt Ginny pull off her socks. She watched as the red head took off her own jeans, surprisingly she wasn't wearing any underwear, and socks before settling back on the bed alongside her. Again a kiss, soft, tender. Ginny's hand under her panty line. Her fingers moved through her slick folds. Up. Down. Up. Down. Circle. They teased the swollen nub. Ginny's lips, tongue, teeth worked the supple skin of her neck. Up. Down. Circle. Her fingers were suddenly absent. But then they tugged the scant piece of fabric off, removing the last barrier. Hermione spread her legs eagerly, wanting full contact.

Ginny teased the brunette's moist opening with two fingers before plunging them deep into the woman's core. Hermione jolted. Clenched. Moaned. Ginny thrusted in. Pulled out. Pushed in. Twisted her fingers inside her lover. Hermione tightened. She circled her thumb over her clit. Hermione shuddered, pressed her head back against the pillow, grasped the sheets. Three fingers. In. Out. In. Twist.

Ginny moved her body so she was over Hermione. She pulled a pert, rosy nipple into her mouth, grazing it with her teeth. A gasp. A sharp breath pulled in between clenched teeth. She pressed her fingers in further. Faster. Her thumb moved easily and quickly over Hermione's wet, swollen nub. Deeper. Harder. Her hand was dripping in her lover's arousal. The brunette bucked into her hand fervently. Urgently Ginny pumped her fingers into her warm center.

Hermione could feel an incredible heat building deep in her core. She could feel the sweat beading up between her breasts. She could feel her inner walls begin to quiver as they started to contract. She felt Ginny's fingers, Ginny's wonderful, amazing, perfect fingers moving in and out. She felt her clit throbbing as the red head rubbed it vigorously. She felt her lover pushing their bodies closer, never losing her rhythm, crashing their lips together. She felt a strangled moan escape her throat and muffle into Ginny's mouth. She felt her back arch off the bed, bringing them even closer. She grasped the back of her lover's head. She tangled her hand in the sheets. She felt the fire as it moved over her skin and went inside her. She felt every muscle tighten. Contract. Tense. Constrict. Clench. She squeezed her thighs around Ginny's still thrusting hand. She bucked her hips upwards and off the bed. Stars bursted behind her eyelids.

Ginny felt her lover's whole body erupt under her. She convulsed. She spasmed. She shuddered. She collapsed onto the bed. Ginny wrapped her arms around the woman, both of their bodies slick with sweat, and pulled her tight to her chest.

Hermione panted against Ginny's breast, cooling the red head's skin, and goose bumps dotted her flesh. She snuggled into the red head, kicked the comforter down the bed and then pulled it over them. Ginny kissed the mussed brown locks on Hermione's head, relishing in the warmth of the blankets. They intertwined their legs. They hugged one another firmly.

"I love you Hermione," Ginny whispered.

The brunette smiled into Ginny's bare chest, "I love you too Ginny."

They closed their eyes and the world and the afternoon slipped away.


	58. Chapter 57

Author's Note: Well, there are no words to express how sorry I am for not posting in what? A month? Pathetic. I have no excuses either, not that you would be interested in them anyway. I can say that, with out a doubt, I am NOT abandoning this story in any way, shape or form. So no worries there. I want to keep writing and I want to do it more often than I have been, obviously. And, more than anything, I want this story to progress. So yeah, I am so getting on it. I really appreciate the comments, reviews, etc. Keep them coming. It may motivate my ass more. Anyway, thanks guys for hanging in there with me. I'll try to be better. :]

Chapter 57

Ginny stirred and blinked open her eyes. It was dark. She tilted her chin down and saw Hermione snuggled up against her bringing a smile to her lips. She kissed the top of the brunette's head and tightened her grasp around the woman's waist. She glanced over to the clock on the bedside table and it was nearly nine o'clock. They had slept the entire afternoon and some of the evening. Ginny knew she would have to eat something sooner or later being a Weasley and all but she didn't want to disturb the sleeping beauty on her chest.

Hermione could feel Ginny moving underneath her but she wasn't ready to get up. She was relishing in the sweet, citrus-y smell of the red head's naked skin, the warmth of their bodies intertwined, and the purity of the moment. As wonderful as that afternoon in the rundown shack had been some months ago, it was nothing compared to this. That encounter had been rushed and impulsive, based mostly on years of pent up lust between the two witches. But this, this had been slow, tender, loving. This had everything their first time back together should have been but wasn't. This had been absolutely everything that Hermione had ever wanted for her and Ginny. But she was afraid that if she opened her eyes, if she got out of bed, that this moment wouldn't be real. Or it would be real but she would still have to deal with the rest of the world around them. And that she wasn't ready for.

Not after long, Hermione heard the unmistakable grumbling of her lover's stomach and she couldn't help but to smile. She placed an affectionate kiss of the smooth freckled skin between Ginny's breasts, "hungry my love?"

Ginny chuckled and pulled back enough for the brunette to see the smirk playing on her lips, "ready to go again are we?"

Hermione traced her fingers delicately up Ginny's body, teasing her skin, "oh well if you are, I most certainly am but I believe it is your turn to be on the receiving end." She crawled up the red head's chest and gave her a passionate but short kiss.

"I think I like the sound of that," Ginny responded before returning the kiss with even more vigor and intensity. But before they could get any further, her stomach growled yet again, effectively stopping the brunette from continuing.

"Ginny, as much as I want to continue, I know you and I know your stomach. It will not rest until it is satisfied."

The younger witch didn't care and she quickly flipped Hermione onto her back and started to trail kisses down the woman's chest. "Exactly, I will not rest until I am satisfied."

Hermione laughed and playfully tried to bat the woman away, "come on now Gin! I know you are hungry! And I will not be able to focus with your stomach screaming 'feed me! Feed me!' every two seconds!" She rolled out from under Ginny, grinning evilly at her, grabbed a tee shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head.

Ginny propped herself up on her elbow and pouted, "but Hermione…" and right on cue, another grumble. "Fine! We will eat." The red head conceded, got out of bed and rummaged through her drawers for something to put on. She settled on a powder blue camisole and some worn out flannel pyjama pants. Hermione had apparently opted to go with out pants and was looking dangerously sexy in that oversized tee shirt and her knickers.

"I knew you would see things my way, Gin," Hermione teased as she shuffled her way out of the bedroom toward the kitchen leaving the gaping red head behind. "You coming, Love?"

Ginny followed the brunette into the kitchen, came up behind her and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. She gave her a kiss on the cheek, "now you're not planning to cook for me in my own home are you?"

Hermione spun around and Ginny's arms and allowed the woman to push her back up against the counter. She planted a gentle kiss of her lips, "of course I am! You did such a wonderful job last night on dinner that now it is my turn to cook for you! Now sit your pretty little ass down and let me work!"

Ginny backed away smiling and put her hands up in mock surrender, "all right, all right! You win! What are you planning to make? You don't even know what I have."

"Oh I think I can manage Gin. I know my way around a kitchen," Hermione said winking at the red head. She noticed the woman was lustfully eyeing her bum and jokingly snapped, "now turn around, I want it to be a surprise!" She opened the fridge and pulled out a few things including some cream for little Eleanor who had emerged from somewhere.

Ginny reluctantly tore her eyes away from her companion's luscious form and turned around, "geez, demanding much? Please don't trouble yourself making something elaborate or complicated. Now that we are in the kitchen, my hunger has expanded exponentially," she laughed as her stomach continued to growl and then added huskily, "and I want to get back to what we were doing."

Hermione looked over her shoulder and shook her head at the other woman even though she couldn't see her, "hey now, you fell asleep too Gin. I was not the only one."

"I know, I know." Ginny paused and looked back at Hermione, "it was pretty wonderful wasn't it?"

At this Hermione turned around hesitantly, leaning back against the counter with the slightest of frowns on her face and a heaviness to her voice, "these last two days have been nothing but wonderful Gin. I am going to have to go home sometime though. We can't hide out here forever. We have to go back to the real world."

Ginny sighed, "why can't we?"

"Uh, I don't know. Our family perhaps. Easter is next weekend, gods know how horribly awkward that is going to be. And before long, you will be off at training camp and the season will be starting up and everyone in the wizarding world will be even more in our business than they already are. It is not going to be all romantic dinners and kittens with ribbons Ginny. It is not going to be easy for us, not even a little bit." The brunette had a bit of edge in her tone, taking Ginny off guard.

"Whoa, when did this turn into an argument?" The red head bit back, taking particular offense to Hermione's last comment but she quickly changed her tune and got out of her seat and moved toward the older witch offering her hands in a peaceful gesture, "where is all this coming from Herm?"

Hermione pulled her hands out of Ginny's grasp and turned back around blinking the tears away that were forming in her eyes, "I don't know. I don't know. I just- I just, I want it to be like this. Like these last two days have been. Always. And I know that isn't going to be the case. I know that will still have to put up with all the bullshit that is out there."

Ginny made another move for the brunette, trying to comfort her, and placed her hands on the woman's waist, "I know Hermione. I know how you feel. And we will get there one day, I promise. I know there are still a lot of obstacles we have to over come but that is all the more reason to enjoy the moments like this that we do have together. Okay? I don't want to fight with you, or argue. I agree with everything you are saying and I am not going to attempt to hide away from anything or shirk any of my responsibilities but is it too much to ask that when we are together like this that we forget about everything else? Just for a bit? Is there really any harm in it at all? Because I don't think there is."

Hermione relaxed at Ginny's touch and allowed herself to sink back into the red head's embrace, letting out a deep breath in the process. "No. No I guess not." She spun around in the woman's arms and placed a chaste kiss of Ginny's lips before resting her head on her chest, "I'm sorry Gin. I don't really know what came over me just now. Everything just caught up with me I guess. And you are right, we should enjoy the time we have together."

Ginny tightened her strong arms around the shorter woman and gave her a reassuring squeeze before pulling back and kissing her forehead, "good. I am glad we have that settled. Now, I do believe you were in the middle of making us something to eat before we got back to bed," she said with an airy joking quality.

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle, "Ginny, what am I going to do with you? Always thinking with your stomach," and after a slightly prolonged pause, "and your crotch."

"HA! Well, I won't try to deny it. But, that is why you love me, right?"

"Riiight," Hermione said rolling her eyes and turning back to her work. "Okay, go sit back down, I will bring you your food."

After a minute and several swishes and flicks of her wand, Hermione had managed to whip up a rather impressive looking sandwich that was stuffed to the brim and several inches high.

"How exactly am I going to fit this in my mouth," Ginny said gaping at the monstrosity in front of her, her mouth watering in anticipation.

"Oh, I am sure you will manage. You have a pretty big mouth." Hermione teased before taking a bite of her own, much more reasonably sized, sandwich.

Ginny cast her a quick glare before turning her eyes back to her food, "ha- ha Hermione. But, I must say, this looks amazingly delicious. Thank you."

"Not a problem Ginny. Now stop looking at it and eat it so we can get back to the bedroom," she added with a wink.

At that comment the red head did not hesitate to start eating, groaning appreciatively in the process, and when she was done, which wasn't very much later she lauded on the compliments, "oh my gods Herm, this is possibly the best sandwich I have ever had. Honestly."

"Well I am glad you liked it Gin," Hermione picked up their plates, placed them in the sink and cast a spell to start the washing. "Are you still hungry? Do you need anything else?"

Ginny had sneaked up behind Hermione and quickly spun her around and pulled her into a fierce kiss, but pulled away some what quicker than the brunette would have anticipated, "the only thing I could possibly need Love, is you. But, only after I brush my teeth. I fear I taste rather like an onion at the moment." The red head skitted off to the bathroom but turned back to her companion and added cheekily, "and so do you!"

Hermione scoffed and threw the dishtowel she had in her hands at the fleeing woman, "Jerk!" She covered her own mouth and huffed into her hand in attempt to smell her own breath. "Oh! I guess you are right!"

Having grown up with two dentists for parents, Hermione naturally took twice as long as Ginny did to tend to her teeth and the red head was now impatiently waiting for her back in the bed room, "what the bloody hell are you doing in there Hermione?"

The brunette poked her head out of the bathroom, floss in hand, "oral hygiene is not something to take lightly Ginevra. Plus, I don't need you telling me I taste like an onion again."

"I was only joking Herm! I am sure you taste fine!" Ginny said, laughing at her own words. She was stretched out on the bed, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Her sheets had Hermione's captivating cinnamon scent on them and that brought a smile to her lips. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, recounting their love making from earlier in the day, "please hurry!"

"My, my Ginevra, you have absolutely no patience," Hermione stood at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips and looked down at the red haired saucily.

Ginny gasped, she hadn't expected Hermione to be standing right there. When she opened her eyes to looked at the other woman, her jaw fell open and she was pretty sure her heart stopped beating. She was speechless. The brunette had, Ginny could assume, transfigured the tee shirt she had been wearing into a black lace teddy, complete with garters and stockings. 'Completely, fucking, stunning' was the only thought that came to Ginny's mind.

"Cat got your tongue, Gin?" Hermione smirked, teasing the skimpy lace that covered her breasts with her fingertips. "Is it my outfit? Do you like it?"

All Ginny could do was nod. She could feel the wetness increasing between her thighs and she shifted, pressing her legs together to ease some of the building pressure to not much avail.

"Well I am glad. I conjured it up just for you," Hermione winked. She noticed the red head's squirming on the bed and grinned devilishly, "something wrong? You look, uncomfortable."

Ginny shook her head, her eyes still not accustomed to the glorious sight before her.

"Oh well good," the brunette said softly, she was reveling in having this kind of power over the red head. She slinked up on to the bed and crawled over Ginny's outstretched body, dragging the fingers of her left hand up the woman's tense form, "because I would hate to make you feel uncomfortable." She breathed the last words softly directly into the woman's ear, causing her to shiver below her.

Ginny swallowed audibly, her body rigid in suspense. Goosebumps dotted her skin. She half wanted to pulled the woman down on top of her and half wanted to push her away just so she could continue looking at her sexy little outfit. Unable to choose what she wanted more, she just remained unmoving under the brunette.

Hermione knew exactly the effect she had on Ginny and kissed her neck tenderly, letting her lips linger for an extra second before pulling away. She heard a tiny moan bubbling in the red head's throat. She pulled the woman's ear lobe between her teeth and sucked it drawing another gasp. Hermione was still holding her own body above Ginny's and she could feel her lover moving underneath her in an attempt to move their bodies closer. However, she lacked the reserve and the control that the red head had exercised earlier in the day and could not hold back any longer. She took the younger witch's lips almost viciously in her own attacking them with so much vigor and force that she even surprised herself.

Ginny felt Hermione's mouth hotly working her own and a growl emanated deep from within her chest. She wrapped her fingers tightly into the woman's bushy mane and pulled her face even closer. Their bodies were now flush up against one another but still the red head needed more. More contact. She placed her hands firmly on the other woman's hips and flipped her onto to her back. She pinned her hands above her head roughly before bending down to capture the brunette's lips in another fierce kiss. Ginny could feel Hermione grinding her hips into her and moaning deeply into her mouth. She liked being in control. But it did not last very long.

Despite Ginny being much stronger than the other witch, Hermione wasn't in the mood to let the red head have her way. She knew how much the red head liked to be on top, but not tonight. She took every once of strength she had and rolled them back over and with more speed than she ever thought she could posses, leapt off of the bed, reached for her wand and before Ginny knew what had happened, her hands were tied to the headboard and her legs were spread with her ankles bound to the bed posts.

"Hermione- what the f-" Ginny tried to say but before she could finish, Hermione was straddling her hips and had her hand over her mouth.

"Uh-uh Gin. Remember, it is my turn now. And I know you can't help yourself and you are stronger than me and this is the only way that I can get what I want," the brunette purred into the younger witch's ear.

Ginny had to admit to herself that she did like this dominate side of Hermione but that being said, she did not know how she felt about being tied down and completely lacking any type of control. Despite her doubts, she couldn't deny that she was now even more turned on and was going to need some release soon before going crazy. She ground her hips involuntarily up into the woman on top of her, still trying to ease some of that ever build ache. "Hermione, please. If you are going tie me up, at least get on with it."

Hermione automatically pulled back, still straddling the woman's waist, and a smile crept across her face. Ginny's obvious impatience only made it that much more enticing and entertaining for Hermione to draw it out even more. She was ready to jump the woman the second she had walked in from the bathroom, but this changed everything.

Ginny was straining against the ropes around her wrists and the way her feet were tied to the bed she didn't even have the option to twist her legs together to ease the tension. She could see the wheels turning in the brunette's head and it only made her groan louder. "Hermione, I don't like that look on your face. You're killing me here."

"Oh well we can fix that Gin," Hermione bent forward, and trailed her fingers up the red head's sides causing the woman to tremble. But instead of giving her captive any of the satisfaction she so desperately needed, she instead reached for her wand and blindfolded the woman. "There, now you don't have to see anything," she added smoothly.

This was too much for Ginny. She was now completely helpless. She tried once more bucking her hips forward but much to her dismay, Hermione had slipped off of her lap. She had no idea where the woman could be. This made her nervous but on some level also heightened her arousal. She suddenly gasped when she felt her pyjamas, literally, being torn from her body, leaving her exposed and naked to the world.

"Oh Ginny, you have no idea how good you look," Hermione's voice was moving around the room and Ginny could only assume she was circling the bed like a predator stalks it's prey. "I could just eat you right up." This time the words were right in her ear, spoken softly, sexily. Ginny swallowed hard and again tried shifting her body around, nothing worked.

"You alright there Gin?" Hermione teased. Watching the woman squirm was almost too much for her to handle. Her own desire was pounding mercilessly between her legs, begging to be satiated.

Ginny took a deep breath and let it out slowly, she didn't want the brunette to know how much this was affecting her, even though she was sure it was pretty obvious how her body was responding. She could feel the dampness between her thighs and knew that soon enough the sheets below her would show evidence of it. "I am perfectly fine Hermione," she choked over her words, her voice gravelly with want. She felt the brunette's soft fingers trailing up her bare legs, making the most minimal amount of contact possible.

Hermione continued up Ginny's body, just barely touching her skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in her wake. She made her way to the curve of the woman's hips making her shudder. She could see Ginny's arousal and it was very challenging to not just lap it all right up. But she refrained and worked her fingertips up the red head's torso and grazed them over her breasts, the younger witch's nipples were already hard before she even came close to touching them. She drew one of the supple, pink buds into her mouth and sucked it gently drawing a whimper from Ginny. She made her way to her neck, licking at her throat before kissing the flushing skin. She kissed the hollow of her jaw and sucked her ear lobe. She brought their lips together and kissed her roughly.

Ginny's natural instincts told her to pull the woman's head closer to her, to deepen their kiss but she couldn't and just caused the bindings to dig deeper into her wrists. It hurt but in such a good way she didn't even care. She lifted her head off the pillow and far as she could to prolong their contact but Hermione's weight shifted and once again she was off the bed. Ginny fell back down, growling in frustration and tried to twist out of her restraints. She tried to move her head to make the blindfold fall but she knew Hermione was smart enough to make it impossible for her to remove without magic. Her skin was flushed with heat, her whole body burning for Hermione's touch. The sheets below her were slightly moist with a mixture of sweat and the ever-increasing wetness between her legs.

'Where the fuck did she go?' Ginny thought to herself but she didn't need to wait long for an answer because she suddenly felt an ice-cold drop fall between her breasts and then trickle down the side of her ribcage. She sharply pulled air in through her teeth and shivered.

Hermione took the ice cube and placed it lightly on the crook of the red head's neck making the woman snap her head to the side before she moved it slowly down to her collarbone.

"Fuck Hermione," Ginny half growled half purred, not sure if her body was rejecting or relishing in this torture.

The brunette continued pulling the ice over her breasts and down the center of her stomach. She circled it over her hips and down the top of her right leg and back up on the inside taking her time as she raked it over her thigh. She repeated this action with the left leg and she could feel every muscle in Ginny's body tighten. She took what little was left of the melting ice cube and traced it over the woman's ridiculously taut abs before pulling it down lower and running it through her slick folds.

Ginny could not take it any more and the moment she felt the ice make its way over her throbbing center she nearly came right then. She rocked her pelvis up violently, forcing Hermione's hand to make contact where she most desperately needed it. And much to her surprise, her captor did not pull away, but instead thrusted two fingers deep inside her causing her moan intensely.

Hermione was sure that if Ginny were not blindfolded that she would have been able to see her eyes roll back inside her head when she plunged her fingers inside of the woman. She hadn't been able to resist. Torturing Ginny, as pleasurable as it was, only tortured her as well and she could not hold out any longer. She needed to take the woman and take her hard. She continued to slam her fingers inside of the younger witch, all gentility aside, which Ginny seemed to be enjoying, and could already feel her inner walls start to quiver around her. She moved her body so it was completely over the other woman, maximizing the places their bodies were touching. Ginny's skin was hot and sticky with sweat in some places but in others it was cool from the ice creating an invigorating sensation on Hermione's own flesh. She had long discarded the teddy and stockings, a useless prop when the object of your affection is blindfolded and maneuvered herself so she was straddling one of Ginny's legs before grinding herself down upon it.

Ginny was so focused on the immense pleasure that Hermione's skillful fingers were bringing her that she was surprised when she felt the other woman's moist center ground against her thigh. Feeling how turned on her partner was only pushed her closer to the edge and as she continued to buck into Hermione's hand, she also rubbed her thigh as best she could against the other woman, trying to bring her to her own climax.

Hermione felt Ginny's leg moving against her, helping to ease the ache that was growing there and almost forgot that she was supposed to be the one doing the pleasuring, not that the red head wasn't doing a good enough job on her own thrusting against her hand. She picked up the intensity and moved her thumb over the woman's clit causing Ginny to gasp and thrash and consequently bring her thigh harder up against Hermione. Struggling to maintain her focus, the brunette continued her manual ministrations while, for lack of a better word, humping the woman's leg, bringing herself to the verge of orgasm.

Ginny's back arched off the bed and effectively gave the final thrust of contact that Hermione needed to be brought over the edge and they came together. Hermione bit down on the woman's shoulder, suppressing her own guttural moan and heard Ginny cry out in a mixture of ecstasy and perhaps pain. The red head was soon trembling underneath her, snapping her out of her reverie long enough to reach for her wand and releasing the bindings and remove the blindfold.

Ginny felt that her hands and feet were free and immediately wrapped her arms around the smaller woman on top of her and intertwined their legs, breathing heavily against the sandy brown curls that were slightly dampened with sweat. She kissed Hermione's temple, her heart still beating fiercely inside her chest, and tightened her grip around her, trying desperately to calm her pulsating body. Every part of her was tingling, like when your foot falls asleep and then is awake, that mixture of sensations that both hurt and feel good.

Hermione panted against Ginny's chest, taking in the combination of scents around her. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax in the red head's firm hold. There was nowhere she had ever felt safer than in Ginny's arms. She could feel the younger witch still shaking somewhat, coming down off her high. Hermione smiled and brought herself up to kiss Ginny's lips softly. She rolled slightly out of her grasp to grab the comforter that was on the floor and wrapped it around them.

"What were talking about earlier?" Ginny spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the moment too much. "Not hiding away from the world? I think we should reconsider that."

Hermione grinned at the red head's words but then sighed, "I know. I wish we could. It is going to be very difficult for me to leave you tomorrow."

"Who says you have to leave?" Ginny said sweetly, knowing that at some point they would have to separate.

Hermione knew that Ginny was just teasing but still, "I do, Gin. I have a lot to get done this week before the kids come home for Easter. And I have some interviews to do yet for my book. But believe me, if I could stay here forever, you know I would."

Ginny pulled back a bit, surprised by Hermione's comment, "you mean that?"

"What? About staying forever? Of course. If you would have me," the brunette smiled against Ginny's freckled skin.

"Seriously? You would consider moving in with me?"

Hermione wasn't sure how to interpret Ginny's reaction so she sat up a bit before continuing cautiously, "what do you mean, 'seriously?' Do you not see us living together?"

"What? No- Yes- I mean, of course I see us living together, I just didn't think that it would be for quite awhile."

"Well, admittedly neither did I. I think we still have a lot to figure out, especially with the children, but I think, that after all that has happened here, that for me, at least, it is going to be very hard to be apart from you." Hermione was tripping over her words a bit and starting to blush.

Ginny just shook her head back and forth as a goofy grin played on her lips.

"What? What is that look for Gin?"

"Nothing, I am just, I am shocked is all."

Hermione's blush deepened, she knew that she had been the one that wanted to take things slow and not only did she practically force herself upon Ginny earlier, now she was suggesting they move in together. "Now, don't get your hopes up too much, Gin. I am not putting my house up for sale tomorrow or anything. But, probably sooner than I had anticipated."

"Don't get my hopes up? Too late for that Herm! You know where I stand on all this."

"I know, I know. Let us just see how things go this weekend with the family all together and we can discuss it further after that. Okay?"

"Okay," Ginny conceded knowing that this was already more than she could have previously hoped for. She wouldn't push it. Too much. She put on her best puppy eyes, "will you at least agree to spend a night or two a week here with me?"

Hermione was a sucker for that face, "yes, I think I can manage that. But soon enough you'll be so busy with quidditch you won't know if I am here or not."

"Oh that is not true, I will never be too distracted for you. Trust me."

"I do trust you Gin," Hermione kissed her once again. "But right now, despite or prolonged nap earlier, I am exhausted. You have worn me out, yet again."

"Any time, my love. You're not so bad yourself, you know?" Ginny teased.

"Oh well thank you," Hermione said while tickling the other woman's ribs, causing her to squirm.

"Hey now, I thought you said you were tired? What are you trying to get me all hot and bothered again?" Ginny joked making her own move to tickle Hermione.

"Okay, okay, truce!" The brunette laughed and Ginny stopped poking at her. She smiled up warmly at the other woman, "I love you, you know?"

"I know. And love you," Ginny kissed the top of her head and pulled her tighter to her body. It did not take long for both of them to fall back asleep.

Ginny awoke with a start the next morning to a loud banging at her door. She sat upright, disturbing the naked Hermione in the process.

"What is it Gin?" the brunette asked groggily, pulling the comforter over her bare breasts.

The sight was enough to cause Ginny to pounce the woman and she almost did until she heard the knocking again. "Go away!" She shouted grumpily, hating to be disturbed not only from sleep but also interrupting a potential opportunity to make love to Hermione.

"Oi! Ginny! It's me!" the red head heard from the outside and she froze, eyes wide open.

"Who is it Ginny?" Hermione asked while she started to kiss the red head's neck. She breathed into the other woman's ear, "tell them to go away. I want to have you one more time before I go home."

Ginny groaned already feeling the heat in her core. Apparently Hermione was thinking the same thing she was. But she recognized the voice and knew the brunette would not be happy to find out who was on the other side of the door. 'What the fuck was she doing here? And why now?' Ginny thought to herself.

"Ginny! I know you're home! I just heard you shouting. Now open the door! Coach told me where you lived!" Don't say it, don't say it, please don't say who you are, Ginny begged in her head. "It's me, Georgia!"

Hermione immediately stopped trailing kisses over Ginny's body and shot out of bed.

'Fuck off Georgia,' was what she wanted to say but instead flopped back down on the bed before shouting, "give me a minute!" She did not want to chance a glance in the brunette's direction. What a shitty end to such a perfect weekend.


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Hermione, hold on. I will talk to her. I will get her to leave. There is no need for you to rush out like this," Ginny said trying to stop the brunette from gathering her things quickly from around the room. She herself was up and pulling on the closest pair of jeans she could find.

"Ginny! What are you doing in there? Come on, open the door!" Georgia shouted from outside.

"Merlin, hold on a second!" Ginny was chasing Hermione around her bedroom, "Herm, Herm, wait. Please don't go like this. You know I had absolutely to do with her showing up like this."

Hermione stopped running around like a chicken with her head cut off long enough to turn towards the red head, "Ginny, I believe there is some one at your door. It would be rude not to let them in." She continued her task of gathering her things and moved into the kitchen, Ginny close at her heels.

"Seriously Hermione? You want me to let her in?" The red head asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Of course Ginny, like I said it would be rude not to. The girl obviously wants something. I will continue getting my things and be on my way."

Ginny couldn't quite make out Hermione's tone. She was usually able to read the woman pretty well, but in this instance, she was at a loss. She didn't seem mad per say, annoyed sure, but she also wasn't that eerie kind of calm before she really blew up. The red head noticed that Hermione had nearly gathered everything, throwing it all into her charmed hand bag and saw her scoop up little Eleanor with her free hand.

Ginny had failed to answer the door for Georgia, but it appeared as though Hermione was going to do it for her. Realizing the woman did not have a hand to turn the knob she reached around her to open the door herself.

"Finally!" Georgia grumbled as she stepped through the threshold, just about running into Hermione in the process. She glanced nervously between the brunette and her teammate. "Oh, hello. I didn't realize that Ginny had company."

"Georgia, what the hell are you-" Ginny started only to be cut off by Hermione.

"Ginevra, that is no way to talk to your guest," the brunette scolded, sounding more like the red head's mother than her lover. She cleared her throat a little before turning back to the young quidditch player, "I'm Hermione by the way. It is a pleasure to meet you, Georgia. Ginny has told me a lot about you. You seem like quite a talented young woman."

Georgia and Ginny were both looking slightly agape at the older brunette. The red head wasn't quite sure she had heard right and was about to interject but was again cut off.

"Well, I was on my way out anyway. You two have fun with your quidditch practice. I assume that _is_ why you're here, Georgia?" The tenor of Hermione's voice had been a little overly sweet up until now where Ginny picked up a hint of a harsher undertone.

"Yeah, yeah. Coach told me to talk to Ginny about brushing up on a few things before camp." The younger woman was clearly a bit taken aback by Hermione's presence and wasn't entirely sure what all Ginny had said about her either. She knew if the red head had mentioned certain things that she probably wasn't high up on Hermione's favorite people list. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I could always come by later."

"Yeah, Georgia, I think that might be best," Ginny finally got a word in.

"Nonsense, Gin! Like I said, I was already leaving and the girl is here now. Plus I know you haven't gotten too much flying in with me hanging around these past couple of days," Hermione added a wink in Georgia's direction making the younger girl look slightly uncomfortable.

"Riiiight, yeah. I think I am going to go," Georgia started to back out of the door only to be stopped by Hermione placing the kitten she had been holding into her arms.

"Georgia, please stay. Here, can you hold her for a moment?"

The younger brunette simply nodded, rather unsure of what to do. She looked to Ginny who seemed equally confused and she just now noticed appeared rather disheveled, as if she just rolled out of bed. Her hair was mussed in that kind of way that people's were right after they had been having sex. Oh the thoughts that started to play through the young girl's mind of her idol in some kind of compromising position but she quickly remembered the situation she was currently in. Holding the cat of the woman who was potentially shagging the object of her affections.

Before the red head could say or do anything at all, Hermione pulled her into a searing kiss. She could feel the woman's fingers tangle tightly in her hair and her tongue dive shamelessly into her mouth. Just as she began to fully respond to the kiss herself, the brunette pulled away drawing a slight whimper from Ginny.

"I really, really had a lovely time, Gin. I will see you this weekend for Easter." Hermione leaned in a little closer and got right up to Ginny's ear and whispered, "I love you." She pulled away but not before giving the red head another quick peck on the lips. She walked confidently up to Georgia reaching for Eleanor. "Thank you Georgia. Again, it was nice meeting you. Have fun ladies!"

Ginny watched, somewhat stunned as Hermione walked across her yard, swaying her hips slightly more than she normally would and after a couple steps disapparated on the spot. A smile had crept over her lips. She liked seeing that side of Hermione. The confident, cool, collected attitude that the woman had just exuded while not so subtly marking her territory was very sexy. Then she remembered why they had been interrupted in the first place.

She turned toward her teammate who was simply blinking rapidly as if she was not entirely sure of what had just happened either. Deciding it would be best not to linger in the moment, the red head, the smile now gone, started, "so Georgia. Let me go put on some more appropriate clothes and I will grab my broom and we can start."

The older woman had turned for her bedroom but was halted when Georgia grabbed her by the wrist. "Ginny, wait- I- so are you- I thought that-"

"Spit it out Georgia," Ginny snapped. She would help the girl, for the sake of her coach and the team but she didn't have to be happy about it. And she certainly wasn't going to stand around and let her babble at her.

"I thought you said the two of you weren't together. That- that display made it seem as though you are very much together. And you, you answering the door like you've just had sex for crying out loud! Do you care to explain that?" Georgia was surprised in the edge in her own voice.

Ginny's face immediately flushed with anger, "why the bloody fuck should I have to explain anything to you Georgia? My personal life is my business and my business alone. I do not, by any means need to share anything with you."

"But you said that you weren't-"

"Georgia, enough! I know what I said, and thankfully things have since changed. Now, we will not talk about this anymore. You and I need to work together. Our relationship will be nothing but professional, got it? I am not going to discuss my private life with you, at all. Now do you want to practice or not? Or did you come over for some other reason? Because if that is the case, you may as well leave right now." Ginny wasn't going to put up with Georgia's bullshit. If the girl wanted to play quidditch, she would be happy to oblige but that was it. The girl needed to get it through her head that all they would have between them was quidditch.

Georgia knew she was out of line, that it wasn't her place to question Ginny's personal life but that didn't stop the jealousy that was coursing through her. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Ginny was not hers to have, she knew that. "Fine, I am sorry. No more questions. Just quidditch."

Ginny couldn't fully read the girl's face. She seemed to give in too easily but she would have to accept it for now, "good. Now, you can wait out back while I get my gear. I'll just be a minute."

Hermione apparated outside her home with a very self satisfied smirk on her face, "see how you like that, Georgia!"

She quickly checked Eleanor to make sure she wasn't splinched, as she had never apparated with an animal before. After determining the kitten was fine she walked inside. It felt like she'd been gone for much longer than three days and it was kind of nice to be home. But then she groaned at the though of being away from Ginny. The last few days had been so wonderful even if there had been a couple minor bumps along the way. She hadn't wanted it to end but alas reality was inevitable.

"This is your new home Eleanor! Feel free to explore but don't get into too much trouble!" She set the little cat down and she immediately hopped over to in front of Athena's perch. The owl eyed the kitten passively until it started batting at her tail feathers. She snipped her beak at Eleanor giving the cat a fair warning. "Spoke too soon didn't I? You best stay away from Athena, Eleanor. Her bites are not always so affectionate, I should know." With that comment the bird seemed to cast her an annoyed glare before turning around on her perch. Eleanor was distracted by what appeared to be a bottle cap she had found on the floor and was swatting it back and forth between her little paws.

Hermione set her bag on the kitchen table before pulling out a chair and taking a seat. She touched her mouth with her fingers gently; the taste of Ginny's lips lingered on her own and she smiled again thinking about the look on Georgia's face. And Ginny's for that matter. The red head certainly hadn't seen that move coming. She had wanted to send a clear message to the young quidditch player and she was fairly sure she had accomplished just that.

The week went by rather routinely for both women. Hermione working on her book and Ginny practicing like mad for quidditch camp. Georgia had been over every day for a couple of hours at a time but had been nothing but respectful and professional so Ginny couldn't complain. The younger player really did have remarkable amount of talent and caught on very quickly to what Ginny tried to show her. And it was really nice to be able to practice with another person. The coach had been right in saying she just needed a little direction and the red head was certain that she was going to give the other seekers in the league a run for their money.

Hermione and Ginny had exchanged a few owls over the course of the week and Ginny had even relented into getting her own muggle telephone. The Potter residence of course had a phone so to keep in touch with teachers when their children were in primary school but Ginny had always left the phone calls to Harry and was herself fairly unfamiliar with the device. It was only a few months ago that she had shouted terribly at Mr. Granger over the phone and it still took her a few days to get used to it. She just couldn't stand the thought of not hearing Hermione's voice until Sunday when they we all be at the Burrow for Easter.

In the few moments that Hermione was not completely consumed by her book, she was driving herself crazy thinking about the upcoming holiday and consequent Weasley family reunion. Ginny would try to reassure her during their conversations that everything would be fine but she just wasn't so sure. It was a lot to expect for everyone to be on their best behavior and just pretend that nothing had happened since Christmas. She didn't even know how any of Ginny or Ron's siblings felt about everything.

Even Ginny didn't have much insight on it. She had really only spoken with Charlie about what had happened but he probably wasn't going to be there for Easter. All her other brothers were so busy with their own families and jobs she had no idea what their take on her relationship with Hermione was. And her parents weren't much help either. Any time she asked her mum or dad about how her brothers felt they would always tell her, "well you'll just have to talk to them dear." It was frustrating. They were both walking in blind when it came to the Weasley men.

To make matters worse, Ron had not been answering any of Hermione's owls. She had wanted to coordinate what to do with Rose and Hugo but also to get the ball rolling on finalizing their divorce. Harry and Ginny had been able to wrap things up fairly quickly and maturely and Hermione was hoping it would have been the same for her. But such was not the case. She didn't blame Ron for been angry with her still, not at all, but she was surprised that he wouldn't write her back when it concerned the children. After not hearing from him all week, with her children's arrival fast approaching, she simply wrote to him saying that Rose and Hugo would stay with her at the house until Sunday when they went to the Burrow. Seeing as she did not get a response, she assumed Ron was fine with the arrangement.

Ginny and Harry had mutually decided that it would be best for the kids to stay at the house with Harry seeing as she did not have her new place entirely set up yet. She wanted the kids to be able to finish setting up their own rooms and she figured they wouldn't have enough time to do it over the short weekend. She felt bad for Hermione that Ron was not responding to her and it made her even more thankful for how mature Harry had been during this entire process. Ginny even considered heading into Hogsmeade to check on her brother, knock some sense into him like she used to do when he was being a prat to Hermione but given the circumstances she knew it was not her place. She tried not to admit it to Hermione over the phone but she was a wreck about this weekend. She kept telling the other woman that everything would go okay and that no one would try to start anything in Molly's house but she knew better than that. And she knew so did Hermione, but there was no point in the both of them losing sleep over it so she tried her best to calm the older woman's nerves. Especially with Ron's complete avoidance of Hermione, Ginny knew some major shit was bound to blow up. She was kind of happy that immediately following Easter she would be off at training camp in some far away country where no one could find her because unlike their unofficial first camp that was held in Holyhead, the real deal would take place in some undisclosed location. Then of course she felt guilty because Hermione would be left behind to deal with the aftermath. Then, she just felt sad thinking she would be so far away from Hermione and that she would probably only get a chance to write her once or twice. Ugh. Absolutely nothing good could come out of this holiday.

Hermione waited at Platform 9 ¾ for the train to drop off her children. She was all too aware of the hushed whispers and pointed glares that were being directed her way. She had thought about arriving a little late to avoid just this but it was so against her nature to be late that she couldn't. She would just have to ignore them. They could talk all they wanted, none of it mattered to her. She just hoped that she could usher her kids out of there before they had to endure any of it, not that they weren't already at school. Just as she was about to walk a bit farther away from the group of woman who had gathered behind her and were being a little less than subtle with their remarks she felt someone come up along side her.

"Don't you just hate people sometimes?" Astoria Malfoy said, louder than necessary for Hermione to hear. "I've always thought the worst kind of people were those that had nothing better to talk about than others, because we all know, those who talk the most, have the most to hide."

After a few more hushed comments to one another, the group of women seemed to go to another part of the platform to wait for their children.

"Don't worry about them. I could tell you stories about each one of them that would make your toes curl. But I won't, because that would make me no better than them and to be honest, I loathe gossip. How are you holding up?" Astoria said in a genuine tone.

Hermione smiled weakly at her, "just fine. I don't mind it so much. I've heard it all before, it is just my children that I worry about. Thank you though, for getting them to back off."

"Not a problem. I know what it is like to be judged by everyone around me, not an easy position to be in." Astoria knew that she and Hermione were not friends and she hadn't come over to talk to the woman all about the news surrounding her and her current situation. But she couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable the woman had looked standing alone on the platform listening to the mudslinging going on around her. Normally, all the Weasleys seemed to gather in a pack to wait for their children but she couldn't pick out a single other red head on the platform and figured even if they were here that Hermione probably wouldn't be amongst them. So she thought it best to stay away from all that and decided to talk about the one thing the two of them really did have in common, "well, Scorpius and Rose seem to be getting on well."

Hermione was so grateful for the distraction from her own thoughts and turned to Astoria, "yes, they really do. Rose seems to have benefited greatly from your son's influence. I haven't been called to the school in some time, which of course is good. And I think that she is glad to have an ally in the school, one that is outside of her family. I really don't know how Scorpius did it. Rose is not an easy one to tame."

That made Astoria chuckle, "well I think they are an equal match for one another. All Draco and I hear about these days is 'Rose this' and 'Rose that.' It is a wonder that he is still doing so well in school. That being said I have no complaints."

The train had just started to pull in to the station, and Hermione looked toward Astoria once more, "thank you Astoria for not holding anything I have done against my daughter. I know far too many people that would be gun shy about letting their children date someone who came from such a 'troubled' family situation. Scorpius has done more for Rose during this time than Ron or I ever could."

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione. I can't agree with what you've done but it is not my place to judge you either. And I certainly would never fault Rose for it, but I know what you mean. There are far too many catty bitches out there. Well, I will let you be, I am sure you want to make a quick exit. Try and have a nice holiday."

"You too, thanks." She watched Astoria walk away and was not surprised to see that Rose and Hugo were the first off the train and headed in her direction. Obviously they had the same thoughts as their mother. Hermione put on the best smile she could muster and held her arms open for her kids.

Hugo ran directly into her arms, giving her a big and much needed hug. Rose opted for the less enthusiastic one-armed side hug before mumbling, "can we please get out of here."

"Of course, let's go," Hermione agreed ushering her children off the platform.

When they got to the car, Hermione noticed that Rose seemed to be in quite a sour mood. Hugo, as always, was just rambling on about school and classes and test scores, trying his best to break up some of the tension and possibly to avoid any awkward family discussions. But he was soon cut off by his big sister.

"So what did Mrs. Malfoy say to you?" Rose said gruffly. "She tell you to keep me away from her son?"

Hermione spun her head around to the back seat so quickly she felt a painful twinge in her neck, "why in Merlin's name would you think that?"

"Um, I don't know. Maybe because when I was talking to some of my 'friends' about summer holiday, they informed me that they weren't allowed to come over to my house anymore because their parents thought that my family might be a bad influence." Rose was trying to sound mad and spiteful but she was on the verge of tears.

This was exactly what she had been afraid of and her hear broke for the girl. Last time she had seen Rose they had left things in a good place but now she realized it would still take quite some time for these wounds to heal. It was something she definitely she wanted to discuss further with both of her children but she thought she better first let her daughter know about what Astoria had to say, "actually Rose, Mrs. Malfoy said nothing of the sort. She was saying how pleased she was that Scorpius had seemed to find his match. Seems he gives his parents as much of a run for their money as you give us."

Rose looked at her mother in the rear view mirror, tears just about to fall, "really? She said that? So, I can still see him?"

"Yes. Of course," Hermione smiled noticing how relieved her daughter seemed. "Now, who all is saying they can't come over to our house? Hugo, you too."

"No one Mum, it doesn't matter," Hugo responded meekly.

"Yeah Mum, I don't care anyway. Scorpius is really the only one that has stuck by me through all of this. Why should I care about what some stupid girls' parents think anyway?"

"Well I care because it is absolutely asinine for these kids and their parents to be taking any of this out on the two of you. Now who are these people?"

Rose and Hugo exchanged some uneasy glances in the back seat; they could tell their mother was getting upset. Rose was mentally kicking herself for bringing it up in the first place, she really didn't want to make this weekend any worse than she knew it was bound to be but she couldn't really help herself when she saw Mrs. Malfoy talking to her mum. She had panicked thinking she wouldn't be able to see Scorpius. "Mum, really. Don't worry about it. Hugo and I are fine, right Hugo? I was just worried about Scorpius, no body else matters."

Hermione wanted to press the issue further because she was upset with how petty people could be. She expected a certain amount of backlash but it was rather ridiculous of these kids' parents to be banning their children from her house. She could think of several other parents who had 'extra-marital' relations and it would never have crossed her mind to not allow her own children to associate with theirs. Then, out of nowhere it hit her, even though it should have been so blatantly obvious from the get go. It had nothing to do with the fact she had cheated on her husband resulting in the end of their marriage, but it had everything to do with whom she had cheated on him with. Another woman, who just happened to be her sister-in-law. Of course that would add a few more levels of scandal to the whole thing. Regardless, she still thought it cruel to take it out on her children.

"Right, well. You can't help other people's small mindedness and bigotry now can you? No." Hermione was trying her best to keep it together and focus on driving but she found herself wanting to cry, her children didn't deserves this. "None the less, I am sorry for all that you two, as well as your cousins are having to go through."

"We know Mum, it is ok. Those kids are idiots anyway," Hugo piped in but Hermione noticed Rose giving him an interesting look when he did. What that was about, she couldn't know but she was sure it would come out sooner or later.

"Speaking of your cousins, where was everyone? I didn't see anyone waiting to pick them up. The Weasleys are generally a tough crowd to miss."

"Lily said that Uncle Harry was sending James, Albus and her a car. He didn't want any undue attention at the platform," Hugo answered looking again to his sister with an uneasy expression. Rose nodded as if answering an unspoken question so he went on, "and, and all the others got picked up in Hogsmeade by Uncle Bill and Uncle George."

"Why didn't the others want to take the train?" Hermione asked genuinely confused. They always took the train. Hell, even when Voldemort was still around and in control of the ministry Ginny still took the train to and from Hogwarts. Why wouldn't they take the damn train? Hermione had to take a few breaths, she was just freaking herself out, she was sure of it. It probably wasn't a big deal.

"Um, I dunno Mum. Save time maybe?" Hugo answered, he could tell his mum was getting a little worked up.

"Yeah Mum. Fred told me that Uncle George and Aunt Angelina were both busy this evening when the train was getting in so it made sense for them to meet up in Hogsmeade. And well they were going right to the Burrow and so were Dominique, Louis, Molly and Lucy so they thought they'd just all go together," Rose clarified.

Hermione still thought it seemed suspicious, "oh well, if you kids had just wanted to go to the Burrow, that would have been fine. You could have joined them."

"We wanted to come home for a day Mum and see you," Hugo added sweetly. "We see them all the time at school."

Hermione smiled at her kids in the back seat even though she knew there was something they were leaving out, "well I am glad you two decided to come home then. It will be nice to have a day just for the three of us."

The rest of the car ride was spent catching up on how the kids were doing in school. Normally they would talk about Rose's quidditch exploits but seeing as she was now off the team and without flying privileges they had to fill the void with something else so Hermione told them all about her new kitten which both kids seemed to be very excited about. Hermione at least had confidence that her evening and Saturday with just her kids would go well. She'd deal with Sunday on Sunday.

Ginny was beside herself most of the day on Saturday. She and Harry had decided they would all have a family dinner that night before heading over to the Burrow Easter morning and Ginny was quite nervous as to how it would go. She had corresponded with Lily here and there since her visit to Hogwarts but hadn't heard from either of her sons. They had left things some what unresolved since the boys had gotten in trouble for fighting at school and she wasn't sure how things would go tonight. That being said, she was still happy to be going over for dinner and having the chance to spend a bit of time with her kids before Weasley madness ensued the next day. She really had to give Harry a lot of credit.

As excited as she was to see her kids, Ginny did not want to seem presumptuous and waited until the agreed upon time of 5:00 before heading over to her old house. She apparated to the door step and was about to knock on the door but took a moment, going over all the memories she and Harry had built in this house over the last twenty years and she couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. She knew in her heart that she was supposed to be with Hermione but it still hurt her to be in this situation. She hurt for Harry and she hurt for her kids and she hurt for her brother. She just hoped that one day the hurting would stop, for all of them.

Ginny did not have long to reminisce before the door swung open before her. "Mum!" Lily rushed onto the porch and engulfed her mother in as tight of an embrace as her small arms would allow.

The tears in Ginny's eyes spilled over, the sudden influx of emotion was a little too much for her to hold back. She scooped up her daughter and swung her around kissing her cheek, "hey there Lily! Oh it is so good to see you!"

Lily could feel her mother's tears against her of face and immediately was concerned, "are you okay Mum?"

"Of course Love, I am just very happy to see you and your brothers." She set the little girl down and let her lead her into the house by the hand.

Albus came from upstairs and gave her somewhat of a halfhearted hug mumbling what sounded like, "hey Mum," before shuffling off to the side.

"Hey there Al, how's school going?" Ginny tried not to be upset by her son's less than enthusiastic welcome. At least he had come down stairs. She hadn't even seen James.

"It's okay." Albus was never very forthcoming with details.

"Learning anything interesting?" Ginny prodded, very glad to still be holding Lily's hand. Her daughter was helping her stay somewhat grounded.

"Well we were learning about thestrals in Care of Magical Creatures but no one can see them except for Judy McAvoy because her uncle died or something."

'Ah, how depressing' Ginny thought but instead responded, "well they are very interesting creatures, but be grateful that you can't see them Al."

"I think it would be really cool to see them, I wish I could see them," Albus added somewhat brusquely taking his mother off guard.

"Don't talk like that Albus!" Ginny snapped hating the thought of her son seeing someone die just so he could see some animal. As much as the image in her mind bothered her she needed to get a better reign on her emotions, he was just being a curious boy right? And was about to apologize for snapping but was saved by Harry.

"Your mother is absolutely right Albus. You shouldn't speak of things like that," the dark haired man and walked in from the kitchen, with his hands on James' shoulders who stood in front of him. Ginny immediately wondered if he had been telling his son to behave upon her arrival. "Hey Gin. Sorry James and I were in the other room, we didn't hear you come in." He gave his son a subtle prod in the back.

"Hey Mum," James grumbled but made no movement towards the woman.

"Hello James," Ginny managed, she really was going to lose it. Just then she felt Lily squeeze her hand as if the girl knew her mom was about to teeter over the edge.

"Now James, is that anyway to greet your mother? Go give her a hug."

The boy reluctantly made his way across the room and hugged his mother giving her a light kiss on the cheek. Ginny knew he probably would resist but she couldn't help but give him an enthusiastic hug back. She didn't want to let go, she wanted her little boy back. Luckily he didn't resist but he didn't return the gesture either. 'In time, in time,' she kept telling herself. She let go and made her way to Harry. They embraced casually, and much less awkwardly than their previous encounters. It was nice to be able to have that small amount of familiar comfort.

Before Ginny lost it again she pulled back, "so what's for dinner?"

"Some things never change kids. Your mother always thinks with her stomach. Such a Weasley," Harry kidded. He was determined to keep things as normal as possible for the kids' sake. Plus, he figured if his sons, especially James, saw that he could still love and respect Ginny that certainly they could too.

"Hey now! I have been practicing and working out all day. I have camp next week for the Harpies," Ginny defended herself, happy for Harry lightening the mood.

"Mum I am so excited to go to your matches! Hugo even said he would come and you know how much he hates quidditch," Lily chimed in, once again attached to her mother's side.

"Well I hope I won't let you down Lil," Ginny said with a smile but she could have sworn she heard James scoff a bit. She then saw Harry shoot the boy a look but decided to ignore it, "I hope you boys will want to come too."

"Of course, we will all be there won't we kids?" Harry added. "You all missed quite a show at the exhibition match! You wouldn't know your mum hadn't played in nearly fourteen years, she gave those girls a real run for their money."

"Now, now, don't talk me up too much Harry. It is too much pressure," Ginny added.

"Who are you kidding? You live for the pressure Gin! Seriously kids, you're all in for a real treat. James, I know you were really little but do you remember seeing your mum in action at all?" Harry asked trying to get his son to do anything except for the nothing he was currently occupied with.

"No, I don't," James answered curtly.

"Well, no matter, there will be plenty of chances," Ginny said sweetly, trying her best to not take her son's behavior too hard.

"Right, now who is ready for dinner?" Harry interjected.

"I am!" Lily said cheerily.

"Why do we have to eat so early?" Albus asked, but not in a snotty way, just in a very matter of fact way.

"Because if we don't have something to do, what the hell will we all talk about?" James said sarcastically under his breath.

"What was that James?" Harry said sternly. He had talked to him about his behavior before Ginny's arrival. He had been nothing but mouthy since getting home from Hogwarts and was not shy about voicing his displeasure about having a 'family' dinner and Harry had tried to make it clear that his attitude would not be tolerated.

"I said because we had an early lunch," the boy answered with a smirk.

James wasn't fooling Ginny. She heard exactly what he said and as much as she did not want her son thinking he could get away with that kind of behavior she just didn't have the heart to say anything. Like she owed him some slack.

"I helped Dad make everything Mum," Lily said leading her mother to the table. Gods bless the girl. She had so much of her father in her.

"Well then I am sure it is delicious," Ginny gave the girl a kiss atop her head.

"Hey, I helped with dessert!" Albus interjected. Again, a fresh round of memories flooded Ginny's mind. All those times she would bake with her kids, generally having them stand on a kitchen chair so they could reach the counter. Flour everywhere. Eggs dropped on the floor. James, Albus and Lily all smiles with batter smeared on their cheeks, hands sticky with melted sugar. She had to bite back the tears again.

"Did you now, Al? Then I am going to assume you made a double chocolate cake."

"How did you know?" Albus asked seeming genuinely surprised his mother knew.

"That was always your favorite thing to make when you were little. Well, when you didn't try to eat all the batter first anyway," Ginny teased. Albus smiled back at her, warming up a little.

Dinner went on rather well. Harry, Ginny and Lily were able to carry most of the conversation. Albus even interjected from time to time which was really saying something considering he was usually the quiet one of the bunch. James was the only one that didn't have much to say and only spoke when he was directly asked a question. Even then he kept his answers as short as humanly possible.

They had moved into the living room for dessert. Harry and Albus sat on the couch and Lily sat on Ginny's lap in one of the armchairs. James sprawled out on the loveseat with his arms covering his face as if he could care less about what was going on around him. The only reason he was in the room at all was because his dad was making him. He didn't even move when his family started a game of exploding snap. Even though they sounded like they were all having fun, he wanted no part in it. He was still mad at his mum and at his dad too, and he wasn't going to just pretend like nothing had happened like everyone else seemed to be doing.

Ginny was having so much fun even with James being less than participatory that she didn't realize how late it was until Lily started to fall asleep in her arms. "Oh Merlin, it is nearly 11 o'clock. We should probably get everyone to bed Harry."

"One more game, please Dad?" Albus begged.

"How about we go up to your room and I will play one more game with you. Okay?" Harry relented.

"Okay!" And like that he was off and up the stairs.

Harry turned to Ginny and pointed at James, "looks like he passed out from boredom a while ago."

"Well, it takes a lot of energy to be so angsty," Ginny said lightly even though she was only half kidding. She took Harry's smile to mean he felt the same way. "I will go put Lily to bed and say good night to Albus and then I will be one my way, okay?"

Harry nodded and got up off the couch. He was about to go up the stairs but he stopped turning around, "why don't you just stay here? The guest room is all made up, we are all going to the same place tomorrow anyway."

Ginny stayed motionless in the armchair, Lily snuggled against her, blinking soundlessly back at her ex husband.

"Unless of course you are uncomfortable," Harry stammered, "it was just a thought. I understand-"

"Thank you Harry, that really is very kind of you to offer." She was touched. Harry certainly didn't owe her anything. Not after all she had put them through. And yet here he was, always being beyond generous and selfless.

"Well I mean it Gin, and then we can all head over to the Burrow together."

Ginny had to think about it for a moment. She wasn't entirely sure if she should stay or not. She didn't know how James would take it especially. Even Albus, she knew her younger son was still clinging to the hope that his parents would reunite and her staying over, even in a separate room may give the wrong impression. She hadn't stayed a single night in this house since Harry had confronted her about what he had witnessed between her and Hermione. "I think- I think I will stay then. It will be more convenient. Much closer."

Harry smiled back at the woman who just a short time ago was his wife with a mixture of sadness and hope in his eyes, "good. I am glad. Maybe, if the weather is nice, we could all fly over. That way James can fly ahead if her really wants. Get away from us so to speak."

Ginny laughed, "yeah, good call. Thank you again Harry, really." She was whispering, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl in her arms but she could feel that familiar scratch in the back of her throat.

"Gin, I know things are different and all of this is still really new, but I still love you, and I love our family. That is not going to change no matter how difficult things get."

She couldn't stop the tears now. She unconsciously held her daughter tighter to her chest as she stood up and made her way to Harry. He wrapped the two red heads in his arms gently, taking care not to wake his daughter.

Ginny pulled back a bit, "how are you so unfailingly good Harry?"

"It is my curse I suppose," Harry said teasingly, himself trying to hold back tears. He gave the woman a light kiss on her forehead before pulling away completely. "Now, how about we all get to bed. I imagine tomorrow will take a lot out of everyone."

"I know. I don't even want to think about it. Good night Harry."

"Good night Gin."

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Thanks again for being patient. The next chapter will be the big Easter Extravaganza! Woo hoo! Yes, excitement abounds. Well, I won't prattle on. Hope all is well in everyone's world and hopefully I will be talking to you all sooner rather than later. :]


	60. Chapter 59

Author's Note: Wow, so I start writing with a fairly good idea of what I am going to do and I am like "yeah! Here we go! Easter!" and I write and I write and then 5000 words later I am still not to where I want to be. And I am all "WTF?" So, that being said, you can probably expect another update in a couple of days because I really want to get this damn ball rolling! Damn you 200,000+ plus word story! I wanted this to be like 50,000 words tops? Where did I go wrong? How the hell did I end up here with over 300 pages in word? And I don't even know if I can see the end yet! Ugh, this is all very frustrating for me. On another note, I generally don't like pleas like this but I really, really would like more reviews. I mean, I am SO happy that people are actually reading my story and still reading my story but my last chapter got 5 total reviews. 5! And to those 5 of you, I love you, you rock, all of you have been really great and very supportive, but there were about 300 of you that didn't review. Do I expect everyone to review? No. Do I expect those of you who do review to review every chapter? No. I am not unreasonable, or greedy. But I am living for the reviews right now. I want to maybe make the percentage of reviews slightly higher than 1.6%. Maybe I will get bonus points this time for having so few days between updates. Hell, you can even tell me you hate it! I'd rather you love it but honestly, I will take anything. Okay, okay I am done begging and babbling.

Chapter 59

It was very early Easter morning and Hermione was in her kitchen with a hot cup of tea waiting for her children to get out of bed. They weren't expected at the Burrow until around noon so there was no need to rush them. She was very happy that the three of them had a relatively normal day together with no drama to speak of. Hugo was as chatty and energetic as always and Rose was in a much better mood than when they had first got off the train. Hermione wouldn't say that things were necessarily warm between her and her daughter but they weren't all together frosty either.

They spent the day mostly relaxing around the house doing nothing in particular. Hermione filled the kids in on the progress she was making on her book, a topic that interested Hugo far more than it did Rose but she listened none the less and even asked her mum a few questions about it. They all talked more about school and classes but steered clear from anything involving their 'family issues' or how it was affecting their social lives. Hermione figured if the kids brought it up they would talk about it but they didn't so she did not push the matter in an effort to keep the mood light. Rose took a couple hours in the afternoon to go out and practice a little on her broom since she was restricted from flying at Hogwarts and Hugo eventually wanted to do his homework, or get ahead in his homework rather so Hermione did have a bit of time to herself. It was just nice to have the kids back in the house, doing everyday normal things like they were in fact a completely normal and okay family. She would take all the small moments like this she could get. Both kids even helped out with dinner and they spent the rest of the evening watching some of their favorite muggle movies. All and all a good day.

Today however, she feared would not be as smooth and pleasant. She had tried yet again to get in touch with Ron, sending him another owl and trying his cell phone, but to no avail. The last time they had talked things hadn't been awful so she couldn't imagine why he was avoiding her attempts at contacting him. It just added that extra layer of dread. She had also tried to phone Ginny the night before but the woman did not answer. Hermione knew that Ginny was going over to Harry's to have dinner with her children so she purposely called late at night knowing the red head would still be up but the woman was either asleep or not home. Either way she did not return the call and it made Hermione a little anxious. She had gotten so used to speaking to the woman everyday in such a short time that it was odd not to hear from her. But she really couldn't afford to be thinking negatively. She needed to go into today with a calm, cool head and all the positivity she could muster for her family's sake, especially Molly's. She knew how much her mother-in-law loved these family get togethers and she did not want to ruin it. Tension was inevitable but she could at least try her best to make it bearable.

Even though her kids were a bit older now and didn't need or probably want Easter baskets, Hermione had made them little ones anyway for the sake of tradition. She had always opted for muggle chocolate rabbits in favor of the ones Honeydukes sold because she thought it a bit unsettling to eat something that was enchanted to appear alive, especially as something as cute as a bunny. As she was putting the finishing touches on the baskets, which was very difficult seeing as Eleanor was happily playing in the fake plastic grass in them, Rose made her way into the kitchen.

"Morning Mum," the girl said a bit sleepily.

"Happy Easter Rose," Hermione chimed handing her one of the pastel pink, purple and green baskets.

"Oh Mum, you didn't have to do this. I am fourteen for Merlin's sake, not a little kid," Rose some what groaned before, "oh! Are these Cadbury crème eggs in here? They are my favorite!"

"Well, Easter wouldn't really be complete with out them right?" Hermione smiled knowing that her daughter did actually appreciate the gesture despite her previous comment.

"Thanks Mum," the younger red head said giving her mother another one of her awkward side hugs.

"Did I hear something about Easter baskets?" Hugo shouted bounding into the kitchen and rushing over to the table, "yay for chocolate! Thank you Mum!"

"You kids are very welcome. You know I couldn't break tradition just because you are getting older. And we have hard boiled eggs for breakfast that I decorated myself."

Hermione went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a huge bowl of brightly colored eggs many with very detailed patterns and designs all done by hand. She knew she went a bit over board but she could not for the life of her get any sleep especially after not hearing from Ginny so she needed something to occupy her time. Plus she reasoned she could take the extras to the Burrow.

"Whoa, that is a lot of eggs," Rose commented.

"Yes well, I may have gotten carried away," Hermione admitted then she noticed Hugo already had chocolate smeared on his cheek. "Hugo! Don't fill up on candy! Come have a proper breakfast. Plus, you don't want to make yourself sick, I know how much you love Grandma's cooking and there's bound to be plenty of it." She tried to be stern but was laughing and shaking her head at the boy. Then she thought 'what the hell' and grabbed a Cadbury egg for herself.

"What was that Mum about not filling up on candy?" Rose teased unwrapping her own treat.

"Yeah, yeah. It is a holiday right? We can indulge." The brunette winked at her daughter, a smile on her face.

Rose's expression suddenly changed and the corners of her mouth turned down, "do we have to go to the Burrow today? Can't we just stay here, the three of us?"

Hugo looked up at her with almost the same expression, pleading in a way. "Yeah, that might be nice Mum."

Hermione looked at her children with a somewhat bewildered expression, not quite sure what to make of their request, "why- why wouldn't you two want to go to the Burrow?"

Rose and Hugo exchanged glances before the elder answered, "No reason Mum, but it is so nice and quiet and calm here. It might be nice for a bit of change of pace you know?"

Hermione didn't buy it for a second, just like yesterday in the car, her kids were keeping something from her. "Okay, what is it that you two are not telling me and do not say 'nothing' because I know that there is definitely something going on here." She used as firm of a tone as she could muster without sounding too harsh.

Rose and Hugo both knew they couldn't skirt around it much longer, "well, Mum, you know how yesterday we talked about how some of the kids from school, well their parents don't want them coming over here? It isn't just here it is Aunt Ginny's house too. Well, and I guess a couple kids aren't allowed at Dad's place either, but yeah, anyway. Um well, yeah, Molly and Lucy might be two of those kids." Rose just blurted it out as fast as she could.

"Molly and Lucy? Molly and Lucy? As in your _cousins_ Molly and Lucy?" Hermione was shocked, though she really shouldn't be, knowing her brother-in-law Percy as well as she did.

"Yeah, well they think it is a load of bollocks but Uncle Percy said that, well, he would just prefer, he would rather, he doesn't want Molly and Lucy around you and Aunt Ginny," Hugo stepped in for Rose. He wanted to defend his cousins because he knew it wasn't their fault.

Hermione was now angry. Now she wanted to go to the Burrow solely to slap Percy in the face. But she kept it together, "I see. Well, your Uncle Percy is entitled to his opinion. And he has been known to be rather pigheaded in the past." She really shouldn't be talking ill of their uncle but she just let that last comment slip. He was pig headed. Obviously. And close-minded. A total and complete prig! "No matter, we will still be going to the Burrow. It would break Grandma's heart otherwise. And if Uncle Percy wants to talk to me about anything, he is free to do so."

Again Hugo and Rose shared a look, "or is there something else you're not telling me?"

"Well," Hugo hesitated, "Fred and Rose really haven't been on good terms since she left the team. Gryffindor lost their last match pretty bad and Fred blames her. And James kind of does too now. So, there is some tension there."

Hermione looked at her daughter who was nodded solemnly in assent but there was still something else, she knew it. "Okay. And what else?"

Her kids looked at her a little dumbfounded that she kept pressing it.

"Spill it Rose, Hugo. We may as well get this all out know because it is probably going to come out later anyway, I'd rather be prepared."

"And we don't want to see Dad."

It was Rose who had said it, so quickly and mumbled that Hermione almost did not catch it. "What is this about not wanting to see your father? This isn't still about him leaving his job with the Aurors is it?" Her kids were will to see and stay with her, the lesbian adulterer that tore apart their family, but not their completely innocent and extremely devoted father?

"No mum, it is not about that." Hugo answered meekly.

"Well then, what is it? He is your father for gods' sake!"

"We just don't want to Mum, okay? Can't that be a good enough reason?" It was Rose this time, not holding anything back.

"No, it is not a good enough reason."

"What does it matter? You are going to make us go anyway, right?" Her daughter asked brusquely.

"Of course we are going and yes it does matter because he is your father! What has he said or done to make neither of you want to see him?" Hermione was beginning to lose her patience. They were not answering. "Rose! Answer me."

"Mum, really, it isn't a big deal," Hugo again, obviously trying to ease the tension.

"Well apparently it is. Some one is going to tell me right now."

"Or else what, Mum? What will you do exactly?" Rose snarked.

Hermione sighed. She had nothing. Or else what was right. What would she do? What could she do? Tomorrow she'd be back at school and she couldn't well 'ground' her. She couldn't ban her from the family get together because that was obviously what the girl wanted. And this weekend had been going so well. "Fine. Don't tell me. But you are both still going and we will talk to your father when we get there. The four of us, together, so we can get to the bottom of this."

"Fine!" Rose shouted and stormed back up to her room and slammed the door.

Hugo looked at his mother sympathetically before saying, "I will go talk to Rose."

Hermione tried to stop him, "Hugo, what is going on? Please tell me."

"I- I don't want to get Rose in troub- I mean, it is not my place to say." Hugo tried to cover his tracks but knew he'd already said too much. He gave his mother a weak smile before running back up the stairs.

"Great. Just great. We haven't even gotten to the Burrow yet," Hermione mumbled to herself wondering if it was too early for a touch of whiskey in her cup. It was. Far too early. Great.

Ginny awoke with a start, not quite remembering where she was. Then, all of last night came back to her and she realized she was in the guest room of her old house. She rolled over and looked at the clock, it was already after 10 in the morning. The red head groaned and stretched really not wanting to get out of bed to face the day she had ahead of her. She just knew it was going to be hell. Sheer and utter hell.

Ginny was semi-regretting staying here knowing that it was going to send mixed signals to her kids and knowing that she had missed out talking to Hermione. She immediately wondered if the brunette had even called last night or if she had been too busy with her own children. Should she have sent an owl letting her know she wasn't at home? No, she as sure it was fine. Hermione would understand.

Merlin how Ginny wished that she and Hermione could face the day together, as the couple that everyone knew they were, but no. That would just be throwing their infidelity in everyone's faces. It was still too soon for that. Ginny just knew the day would be so much easier to get through if she could just hold the brunette's hand the whole time. Again she just keep repeating her new mantra to herself 'in time, in time.'

Before she could even get out of the bed her door flew open and she was joined by a particularly tiny fire headed girl.

"Mum you're up, you're up!" Lily said bouncing on top of her still half asleep mother. "Dad told me you spent the night and that I could come get you for breakfast!"

Ginny immediately wrapped both of her arms around the small girl giving her an enormous hug, "oh my little Lily-pad, I have missed your wake up calls! Come here and give your mum a big kiss!" She couldn't help but smile. Ginny knew long ago that the vast majority of Lily's best traits came from her father, making the girl impossible not to love. She had such a big and pure heart and Ginny really hoped that would never change. But if Harry was any indication, she knew it wouldn't.

"Happy Easter Lily!" Ginny said as she tickled the girl's ribs making her squeal in delight.

"Mum! Mum! Stop, stop!" Lily laughed trying to get her mother back but with little success.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. But you should know better than to wake a sleeping Weasley! Worse than bears we are!" Ginny laughed. She was going to miss moments like this come summer time when she was so used to being at home with her kids all the time. She leaned over the edge of the bed reaching for her cloak, "well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"What? What is it?" Lily asked eagerly, having an idea as to what it might be.

"Hmm, I don't know how, but it seems as though three rather large chocolate eggs made their way into my cloak. I wonder how that happened. Well, I guess I will just save them and eat them when I get home tonight."

"Mum! Don't be silly! You can't eat all three by yourself!"

"Oh my dear Lily, I can assure that you are wrong. Your mother loves chocolate and I really don't think I would have trouble finishing these off," Ginny teased. She had brought the candies for her children with the intention of giving them to Harry the night before so they would have them in the morning but she decided she'd just hand them out herself when she realized she was staying. Everyone love chocolate on Easter morning right?

"Mum!" Lily begged, still completely on top of her mother and now grasping desperately at one of the eggs.

"I suppose that I could share, seeing as you are my daughter. But I don't know Lil. I can really put away the chocolate and I have training camp this week, I might need all the sugar high that I can get. These eggs really might come in handy."

"Don't be ridiculous Mum! I know you bought these for us and, I may add that a sugar high is only temporary. If you are really concerned about your camp, you may want to focus more towards carbohydrates and a small amount of lean proteins," Lily said in the most matter of fact tone that Ginny had ever heard out of the girl. It was like listening to a mini-Hermione. Or, she supposed, Hugo.

"Wow Lil. That cousin of yours has really rubbed off on you huh? I always knew you were a smart girl but you are sounding very much like Hugo there."

"I may only be eleven but I know what I am talking about. I have done my research."

"Have you now?"

"Well yes. You know Mum, you are going to need all the help you can get. I read in _Quidditch Quarterly_ that you are the third oldest player currently in the league."

"Lily! You think your mother is old, do you? Well now you are definitely not getting the egg," Ginny joked pretending to be offended.

"No Mum! _I_ don't think you are old. Just everyone else does," Lily replied sticking her tongue out making Ginny attack her yet again with tickles.

"Lily Luna Potter! Now you are really going to get it!" Ginny laughed, "what makes you think you can talk to your own mother that way?"

Lily just laughed over and over, trying halfheartedly to squirm out of Ginny's clutches. "Fine! Fine! I take it back! You aren't old! You aren't old!"

Ginny eased up her attack, "okay, okay. I believe you and I will still let you have the candy. And thank you for the diet tips. I will keep them in mind before my big matches. Speaking of which, I think I am going to need to eat soon. How about we head down for breakfast?"

"Okay!" Lily jumped down off the bed and reached for my mum's hand attempting to drag the woman up.

They made their way into the kitchen where all three Potter men were already sitting around the table. "Good morning Gin, Happy Easter!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Good morning Potter Gentlemen! And Happy Easter to you all. I think I may have something for you James and Albus," she reached again into her cloak handing the boys their chocolate eggs, which Albus took greedily. James just rolled his eyes at her but took the candy nonetheless.

"Thanks Mum!" Albus said already tearing into the wrapping.

"Hey, Al, how about you wait until a bit later okay? And James, what do you say to your mother." Harry prodded.

James made a dramatic display of turning to his mother before responding sarcastically, "thank you Mother for this wonderful and thoughtful gift. It really makes up for the hell I have gone through these last few months! I am so lucky!" He threw the chocolate on the floor before running up the stairs and slamming the door to his room before either of his parents could even respond.

Harry looked over at Ginny, "I am sorry. I will go talk to him."

"No Harry, I would rather do it," Ginny answered and turned up the stairs.

She was experiencing several conflicting emotions including anger, frustration, guilt, confusion and sadness. All wonderful things to be feeling. Naturally she felt bad that her son was struggling with all that had happened and knew he was just lashing out because of it but she was still his mother and she wasn't going to keep putting up with his attitude. And Ginny had the hot Weasley temper and she was at the end of her rope anyway so when she got to the boy's room she wrenched open the door without knocking.

"James Sirius Potter, you will not speak to me like that, do you understand? I know you are royally pissed at me at the moment but I am still your mother and I will not tolerate that kind of behavior."

"Whatever," James grumbled lying face down on his bed not even turning to acknowledge her.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!" Ginny was trying not to let her anger get the best of her but it was challenging to say the least.

The boy rolled his head to the side so he could look at his mother with the least movement possible, "is this better?"

"James!" Ginny yelled again but was suddenly overcome and she fell to her knees beside her son's bed and could not help the sobs that followed, "James, James, I- I- am so, so sorry that everything had to happen like this."

James didn't know what to do. He had never seen his mother like this except for one time over the summer when Lily came to find him because she was worried that something was seriously wrong with the woman and he didn't know what to do then either except for watch. She was crumbling right in front of him, his mother, and he didn't know what to do. He suddenly felt very bad for her and he sat up on his bed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Mum, Mum, it is okay. I- I- what do you want me to do? Do you want me to get dad? I am sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Ginny was still crying and now heaving to catch her breath. It was like she was having a panic attack. She felt awful. Even more awful than she did previously. Her son shouldn't have to see her like this but she couldn't help it. She just kept gasping and crying. What the hell was wrong with her? She reached out and braced herself on James' knees intermittently choking out, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She was sorry for what she did to her son but she was not at all sorry for being with Hermione. There were just too many things coursing through her brain for her to be able to get a grip on her self.

James was still at a loss. He just kept his hands firmly on his mum's shoulders trying to comfort her. He looked up to see that his dad, brother and sister were now standing in the open doorway.

Harry had his hand on Albus's shoulder and his other arm around Lily who was crying at the sight of her mother breaking down on the floor. It reminded her of all those times over the summer when she would come upon the woman crying. She noticed her brother James was crying too and that he even looked a little scared.

"I promise I am going to make this up to you Jamie. My Jamie, my little Jamie," Ginny sobbed now looking into her son's tear streaked eyes, her thumb stroking his cheek. She hadn't called him that since he was a very small boy.

James slid off the bed and wrapped himself up in his mother's arms crying into her chest. He didn't know what to say. He didn't have anything to say. He was still mad at her. Still confused. But right now, he didn't care. He just let himself remember what it was like to be comforted by his mother's embrace.

"Oh Jamie, I know. I know this all sucks," Ginny could hear her son choke out a laugh against her; she knew it was the biggest understatement of the century. "But I love you and your brother and your sister very much. And I know, I know you might not think so but I do love your father very much too. I don't even really think I can tell you how much I love all four of you."

The boy pulled back a bit so he could look at his mother, his voice was unsteady, "and Aunt Hermione. You love Aunt Hermione?"

"Yes," Ginny swallowed the lump that was still in her throat and tried to fight back the next onslaught of tears, "I do. I love her."

James pushed back a little more roughly, crying angry tears now, "but why? Why? Why couldn't we be enough? Why weren't we enough?"

"James, James, it is not like that. I can't explain-" Ginny tried but the boy just pushed more.

"No! No! Tell me why our family wasn't enough to make you happy! What did we do wrong Mum?"

Both Albus and Lily were hugged up against their father's sides watching the scene in front of them unfold. They had wanted answers too but it was hard to watch their brother and their mother in such a state. Harry just held strong, his own heart breaking at what he saw but he knew that Ginny and James would have to talk this out at some point, might as well be now.

"Jamie you all made me, make me, very, very happy," Ginny really didn't know how to put this and was grasping for the words still tying to hold on her son who was struggling against her. "Jamie, I could never, ever, ask for a better family, for better kids than you all. That is why I don't regret what I did. I always loved your Aunt Hermione but if I hadn't of left her I never would have this amazing family and I could never trade that."

"So you traded her for us and now what? Now you're trading back?" James was shouting in between sobs. He was so angry and upset his head was starting to buzz. "Are you just going to keep using everyone else for as long as you want and then just switch back to whomever when you get bored? Because you know what Mum? That is really shitty!"

James' words hit her like a slap in the face because she knew how true they were. She couldn't formulate a response.

"You think you can do what you did and then just come over and play family again with us and spend the night here whenever you feel like it? Then what? Go play house with Aunt Hermione on the other days? Just keep trading back and forth so you get what you want all the time?"

"James, it is not like that! In time, in time things will get easier for all of us."

"Yes it is! And _in time_ mother, you will still be a selfish bitch!"

"James!" Harry couldn't hold back after a comment like that.

Ginny hadn't realized that Harry had been standing there and when she turned around at the sound of his voice her heart sank even further when she saw her two other children crying up against him. "No Harry. James is right. I am selfish. I was selfish then and I am selfish now. I know what I did was unfair back then and I know what I am expecting of all of you is unfair now. James, I know I can't make you understand. And I know you have every right to be angry with me. And you can scream at me and hate me all you want but I am not going to ever stop letting you know how much I love you, and how much to mean to me. And I just hope, beyond hope, that one day you _will_ understand why I did everything I did and you will be able to let me in again."

Everyone let Ginny's words just hang in the air a bit. No one knew what he or she wanted to say. James wanted to keep screaming but he didn't want to drag this all out any further. He didn't want to have to stay here with these people for another minute. His mother who had wrecked everything and his father who seemed to pretend like it really wasn't a big deal at all. He didn't particularly want to go to the Burrow either but at least there he could get away a bit.

Harry could tell the tension was still very thick but he was always an optimist and knew that this too would pass. Maybe not for quite some time, but it would pass. His own wounds hadn't healed, nor would they for a while, but he did know that it was Ginny and Hermione all along. And he could put his own heartache aside so that the two women he loved more than anything in the world could be happy. He shook himself out of his thoughts glancing at the clock on the wall and noticed it was very nearly noon. They were only a short distance from the Burrow but they should still leave relatively soon if they didn't want to disappoint Molly. "Um, I think we all should probably head out."

Ginny stood up, straightening herself out as best she could and wiped her tears from her face. She gave James's arm one last squeeze before pulling away completely, "your father's right kids. Let's all try and get ready as fast as we can and head to Grandma and Grandpa's."

"Really? You both can't be serious? We're just going to leave? Like nothing just happened?" Surprisingly it was Albus who spoke.

"Al, we are not going to ignore what just happened but for Grandma Molly's sake we are going to try and have a good time today with our family on Easter. Then, if we want, or if you want, we can talk about everything when we get home, okay?" Harry said to his son in a very genuine and soft tone. It was pretty bad timing he knew but they did have to get going and obviously this wasn't going to be swept under the rug.

"So, James isn't going to get in trouble?" Albus asked incredulously.

"No, in this instance we will let it go," Ginny piped in. She looked at James just in time to see the cocky smirk he gave his brother but she ignored it. She was too worn out to get worked up again. And she hadn't even seen her brothers yet. Wow this will be a long day.


	61. Chapter 60

Author's Note: So wow, this is the longest chapter I have posted in a while and look at that? Only two days after the last one. I was very happy at the increase in reviews this time round, so thank you, to each of you. I won't beg again, because I really do hate that but ask and ye shall receive right? Thank you though for all of your kinds words, I really do appreciate them. But, enough of me, it is the story you want. I hope it doesn't disappoint. :]

Chapter 60

Hugo and Rose came downstairs and joined their mother in the kitchen. Neither one said anything but they were dressed and ready to head to the Burrow. Hermione didn't want to get started again, she knew they couldn't be forced to speak and tell her what was going on so she would just wait until she could speak to Ron herself to get to the bottom of everything.

"Ready to go?" She asked. They nodded. It wasn't yet noon but Hermione always liked to be early. Normally, she would head over even earlier to help Molly get everything ready but she was not looking forward to this family get together as much as all the previous ones. However, she still couldn't bring herself to be anything less than early. "Okay then. Everyone grab some floo powder and we'll be off."

One by one they stepped into the hearth and shouted, "the Burrow!" and disappeared into the cool, green flames. Hermione went after her children mumbling to herself, "here goes nothing, I suppose."

The brunette appeared in the Weasley family kitchen and was greeted promptly by her mother-in-law, "well hello Hermione. I can always count on you to be the first to arrive!" The stout woman pulled her into a warm hug that washed comfort over her and helped her relax even if it was just a bit.

"Are we really the first ones here?" Hermione asked looking around and seeing no one, not even her children.

"That you are dear. Rose and Hugo were very eager to lend a hand. Offered to de-gnome the garden! Ran out there right away. Is everything going okay?"

"Yes, things are fine. Well they were going fine up until this morning. I honestly couldn't tell you what is going on though Molly. I need to speak to Ron about it but I haven't been able to get in touch with him all week." Hermione always found it easy opening up to the older woman and was actually hoping she could give her some input.

"So it's not just us then, is it? Arthur and I haven't heard from our son either. George said he spoke to him a few days ago, that he was upset about something, but he wouldn't go into details."

"I see. Well, I am sorry Ron isn't speaking with you but you'll forgive for saying it does make me feel a bit better. I had thought he and I had reached a certain level of civility but then being ignored all week made me doubt that. Perhaps he just needed some space for himself."

"Yes, hopefully that will turn out to be the case," Molly mused but wasn't quite so sure. She could see on Hermione's face that the younger woman also had her doubts but she thought that that could also be attributed to just being here. Molly had been both looking forward to and dreading this day for a while. She always loved a big family get together but this one was bound to be very different from all those previous.

"Do you need any help Molly? You know I'd love to lend a hand, or a wand if need be," Hermione said lightly trying not to think of anything negative.

Just then there was a green flash in the fireplace and out came Louis Weasley followed very quickly by his sister Dominique, then Fleur and then finally Bill.

"Hey Mum! Are we the first one- oh, I see we are not. Um, hello Hermione. How- how are you doing?" Bill stammered a bit obviously unsure of how to proceed. He hadn't seen his sister-in-law or he guessed former sister-in-law since Christmas before everything happened.

"I am fine," Hermione answered politely all too aware of everything hanging in the air between them. "And you Bill? And Fleur? I trust you are both well."

They nodded while the kids gave their grandmother a hug. "I heard that Dominique was selected for an internship this summer at the French Ministry. You both must be very proud. And of course, congratulations to you Dominique."

"Yes, yes, we are very happy for her indeed," Bill answered as he made he way to Hermione to give her a polite kiss on the cheek. "And Louis here, looks like he is going to try our for quidditch next year. Still trying to get Gryffindor to have the first All-Weasley team, right son?"

"Oh boy, I cannot imagine that. An All-Weasley team? The other houses wouldn't stand a chance!" Hermione was glad that Bill was at least willing to speak with her. She did not fail to notice that Fleur however remained a bit frosty toward her. Hermione had always gotten on quite well with her sister-in-law, after Ron stopped being infatuated with her of course, and she couldn't help be hurt by the woman's apparent attitude concerning her at the moment. It could be worse though. At least the woman wasn't banning her children from her presence like Percy.

"I zink I will 'ead out to ze garden," Fleur finally spoke making her way out the door. Louis and Dominique were already out there helping their cousins de-gnome. Molly had wandered out there as well trying to give her eldest son and daughter-in-law some space to talk.

"Don't mind her Hermione. We are all still trying to figure this all out, you know?" Bill offered sincerely.

"It is okay Bill. I understand. I am just glad how understanding everyone seems to be. Especially your parents. I really couldn't ask for more given the situation."

"Right, right. Um, Hermione, you may want to give Percy some space today, you know?" The red haired man was rubbing the back of his neck in kind of a nervous manner.

"Ah, yes. Percy. Well Bill, it is Easter and I do not want to start anything for sure so I will give him so space if you think it is best," Hermione answered very evenly even though the mere thought of Percy in this moment made her blood boil. But she was a lady and would not confront the man, especially not in Molly's house.

"Good, good. Well, should we head out to the back yard?"

"You go ahead, I am going to hang back a minute."

Bill nodded and left the kitchen to join his family. Hermione leaned forward over the sink and took a few deep breaths. As she was doing so, she heard a loud crack and saw George, Angelina and their two children, Fred and Roxanne, all holding hands encircling Molly. The poor woman nearly jumped out of her skin and immediately started hitting her son repeatedly who was just laughing uncontrollably. Though she thought it very insensitive and irresponsible, Hermione couldn't help but to be impressed by the family's precise ability to apparate together like that, right around Molly. She smiled against her better judgment, leave it to George.

Victoire Weasley and her boyfriend Teddy Lupin had since shown up and it was not too long before they were joined by Percy and his family who had apparated a respectable distance up the drive and were now walking toward the house. Molly, his daughter was a bit of a wild child and took off in front of them to join the other kids in the garden. Merlin help those poor gnomes.

So that was everyone except for the Potters and Ron. Hermione was surprised that none of them had arrived yet, generally Harry like to be on time. She thought that Ginny might hang back just to avoid some of the impending drama but not Harry. This was the only family that he ever knew and next to Hermione, he was always the earliest to arrive and offer a hand.

As if on cue, Hermione saw her nephew James fast approaching on his broom. He was every bit as skillful as his parents in the air and smoothly touched down in the yard. He was quickly joined by Fred and Louis who had grabbed brooms out of the shed presumably ready for a pick game of quidditch. Hermione noticed Rose hanging back in the garden looking at the boys longingly. She knew they had had a bit of a falling out over her leaving the team, a decision that she was sure her daughter regretted deeply. Apparently Rose was not ready to join in and stayed in the garden with her brother, young Molly and Dominique.

Eventually Hermione could make out three more figures in the distance and she was surprised that Harry was letting Lily fly by herself. It wasn't until their brooms got closer that Hermione saw that Ginny was with them, Lily on the broom in front of her. She immediately got a very tight feeling in her chest. They were coming together. Harry and Ginny. They were coming together. The image was like that of the Potters pre-Christmas.

Hermione hadn't noticed that she was gripping the sink very tightly and her knuckles were turning white. She heard what she thought was a dog panting but realized it was her own breathing. She was hyperventilating. She had to calm down. She was being ridiculous. There was obviously a very logical explanation for Ginny being with them. They were still her family. She had every right to be with them. Then why did it make Hermione's heart ache?

"You ready for this Gin?" Harry glanced over to the woman flying next to him. James was long gone and Albus was far enough ahead not to hear. He knew that Lily was aware of what was going on and how this family get-together was going to be very different.

"As ready as I am going to be I guess," Ginny answered. After her encounter with her son this morning she was already fairly drained emotionally. But having her daughter cuddled up against her and the fresh spring air hitting her face was helping to calm her nerves. She could see her family out in the yard and could make out just about everyone. Charlie wasn't there, but that was to be expected, and the only other two missing were Ron and Hermione. A lump formed in her throat. Why were they the only two missing? Where were they? Were they together? She felt uneasy again. Until she could just make out Hermione's slightly frizzed mane peaking out the kitchen window. Ginny did however notice that the woman had a discernable scowl on her face and she was curious what that was about.

She eased her broom down and let Lily jump off. The girl immediately ran around giving hugs to everyone she came across. It wasn't long though before she found Hugo and the two were deep in discussion. Ginny was not surprised that no one rushed up to greet her. She made her way as casually as possible to her mother and father, giving them both hugs. She kept glancing to the kitchen window where she could still make out Hermione. All she wanted to so was run inside and kiss the woman passionately but she knew that was not a good idea.

She greeted her brothers and sisters-in-law. Everyone seemed to be friendly enough aside from Percy and Fleur but they weren't out right rude either so she could deal. A couple of her nieces and nephews had said hello but she noticed that some were already playing quidditch and the others were in the garden. Harry was at her side the entire time, shaking hands with the Weasley men and hugging the Weasley women, as if this was just a typical family holiday. At one point he even put his arm loosely around her waist just like he always used to but he pulled it back rather quickly.

Harry was pretending that everything was great so well that he was starting to convince himself of it even though everyone knew what was going on. It was just a force of habit and he had to remember that Ginny was no longer his wife. He had felt Ginny's body tense up at his touch and immediately withdrew his hand from her waist. He thought he caught a glimpse of a frizzy brown blur in the window before turning back to his conversation with Arthur.

Everyone was chatting comfortably enough but turned to the sound of the back door being opened rather forcibly and saw Hermione emerge with a tray of blue and white swirled drinks.

"Who would like an 'Easter Egg?'" The brunette asked cheerily presenting the pastel drinks to all the semi-stunned adults.

Percy cleared his throat rather loudly before saying in quite an affronting manner, "don't you think that it is a little early in the day for alcohol Hermione? And are you forgetting that all of our children are here?"

"Aw Perce! Pull that stick out of your ass mate!" George said giving his older brother a firm slap on the back. He, like everyone else, knew how awkward all this was and thought that perhaps a drink, or several, was just the right idea, "I will take one Hermione!"

"Yes, me too please," Angelina chimed in and before long, everyone aside from Percy had a drink in their hands. Even Molly and Arthur did not hesitate to take one. Everyone was clearly thinking the same thing.

"Well, cheers then everybody, and Happy Easter!" George shouted before swigging back his drink.

Hermione held the tray out for everyone to put down their glasses but made sure not to make eye contact with Ginny, which did not go unnoticed by the red head. "I'm just going to take these back into the kitchen then."

"Why don't I help you with that," Ginny offered sensing some coldness from Hermione.

"No, that is quite all right, stay out here with your family," the brunette said sweetly but with the hint of a harsher undertone and did not turn to look at her.

Despite the confused looks from her family, or the glare from Percy, Ginny followed Hermione anyway. She reached for the woman's hand once they were in the kitchen, "is everything okay Herm?"

"Yes, things are peachy. Now, I can manage this on my own, you better get back outside," Hermione said sharply while pulling her hand from the woman's grasp and then she placed the glasses in the sink and started them washing with a flick of her wand.

"Did I do something wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Ginny asked confused and more than a little annoyed.

"No Ginevra, it is fine. But we shouldn't be alone like this in front of your family. It is like we are rubbing it in their faces. This day is awful enough already with your brother acting all pious, I am surprised he even let his children come." There was still no hint of affection in Hermione's voice.

"We all know Percy is a prat Hermione but we are still his family, why wouldn't he let Molly and Lucy come?" Ginny's patience was growing thinner by the minute. She had no idea why Hermione was being so distant and even though Percy wasn't her favorite brother, she didn't think the woman had any place to be talking ill of him.

Hermione spun around from the sink, "oh, no one's told you yet then? Percy has forbidden Molly and Lucy from coming to my house or to your house, as I understand. He says we are not the sort that he wants his children exposed to. Now, before you make it worse, please just go outside and let me be!" Hermione snapped at the red head who was now looking at her with a vacant expression.

Not only did Ginny not like the ridiculous tone Hermione was taking with her but also she thought for sure the woman must be mistaken, or was blowing things out of proportion. Ever since Percy's departure from the Weasleys before the war and his consequent return, he had still been a bit of a stiff but he was very devoted to the family. Almost like he was making up for his actions back then. So for him to go as far as to not allow his children near her or Hermione, that would be like taking back all those years. Surely the rest of the family wouldn't stand for it either. And as much as she wanted to get to the bottom of it right then, she knew it would be best to not just storm out into the garden shouting accusations. She would get the real story eventually.

"Whatever you want Hermione," Ginny said smoothly taking a deep breath. "We'll see you outside."

Hermione heard the screen door close but remained at the sink. She moved away from the window and poured herself another drink, this time fire whiskey and knocked it back. It sounded to her like Ginny didn't believe what she had said about Percy. And what the bloody hell was Ginny doing acting all wife-y with Harry? And where the bloody fuck was Ron?

She knew she couldn't linger in the kitchen forever so Hermione decided to make her way back out to the party, this time bringing out a tray of snacks that Molly had laid out for today. Taking a deep breath she stepped outside.

Luckily the touch of alcohol had taken a bit of the edge off and everyone seemed to be relaxing a bit. Harry and George had conjured up some lawn chairs and most of the adults were enjoying comfortable conversation. The kids were either running around or playing quidditch, except for Teddy and Victoire who had gone on a "walk" into the near by woods.

Ginny chuckled to herself at the thought, remembering when she and Harry would go on 'walks' when they were younger. No way in hell she would let her kids go off on their own with their boyfriend or girlfriend, no sir. Either Bill and Fleur were clueless or just more laid back than she was. Then again, Teddy and Victoire were both of age and there had been talks of an upcoming engagement, but still. She and Harry had exchanged a knowing glance when the two lovebirds took off as to say, 'not our kids.' Ginny was glad that they could still be on the same page parenting wise.

When Hermione had come back outside with the food, she had taken the furthest seat from Ginny as possible, as if to make a point. What point Ginny didn't know, but despite the coolness being directed at her, Hermione seemed to be plenty cheerful with everyone else and was currently having a lively conversation with Molly and Angelina. Ginny couldn't quite make out what they were saying but she thought it had to do with something silly like banana cream pies. Everyone was steering clear from the heavy topics today. As hard as she tried, she couldn't take her eyes off of the brunette. Hermione's eyes only met hers for a couple of seconds but she knew the woman was aware of her staring. Even if she was going to act all put off, Hermione couldn't help but blush at her unwavering gaze making Ginny smile just a bit.

Ginny had just started to slip into a semi-inappropriate fantasy about her lover when she was nudged rather roughly in the ribs.

"Oi! What is that about?" Ginny shouted turning to the source. Of course it was George.

"Help me for a second, yeah?" George said winking slyly.

"What do you need help with?" Ginny asked clearly irritated while rubbing her ribcage.

"It is a surprise, for the kids. Just come on will ya?" He pulled his sister out of her seat leading her to the other side of the house. Once they were out of earshot of the others he went on jokingly, "Merlin Gin, can't you keep it in your pants?"

Ginny flushed with both embarrassment and annoyance, "what are you talking about? I wasn't doing anything."

"Bull shit Gin, you were blatantly eye fucking Hermione for the last ten minutes!"

"I was not!" Ginny retorted. She wasn't that obvious was she?

"Oh yeah? Harry was just sitting there looking like he was going to slit his wrists and Percy, well Percy looks like he was gonna slit yours! And what was with before running after her into the kitchen like that? We all know what is going on but sheesh, don't you think it is a little early to be shagging her at family functions?" Though he was speaking truths, he was still George and he was making seem like he thought it was the funniest thing in the world. Ginny punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Oh gods, George! I did not 'shag' Hermione in the kitchen! I wanted to ask her what the hell was up because she has been glaring at me since I got here and she just snapped at me. Telling me exactly what you just did, saying it was inappropriate for me to follow her like that. Then she told me some asinine story about Percy banning his daughters from having contact with us. I mean, why would he do that? How could he do that?"

George rubbed his shoulder and the expression on his face even out from his usual manic grin, "uh Ginny, it was not some asinine story. Percy told all of us that he doesn't want Molly and Lucy to go to your houses or to be left alone with you guys." He saw Ginny's face blanch, "trust me Gin, no one else shares his feelings. And we all tried to talk some sense in to him, we even had a big family meeting about it this past week. He is being an ass, and he'll get over it. It's just the whole, you know, the whole lesbian aspect of it."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me?" Ginny said through clenched teeth ready to go pummel her shithead of a brother. "What exactly does he think that we will do to Molly and Lucy?"

"Gin, I don't think it is like that. He doesn't think that the two of you would actually hurt them or anything-"

"Well he fucking better not! I love those girls, and so does Hermione just like we all love all of our nieces and nephews! Where the fuck does he get off!" She was seething now at the unimaginable idea that her own brother would think she was some sick, twisted perverted-

"Ginny, Ginny, seriously calm down. Percy is not thinking anything like that. He just, he doesn't want them to be influenced by your lifestyle," George was having to physically hold his sister back and was glad he had directed her far enough away from the family that they probably couldn't hear her shouting.

"UGH! That insufferable twat of a man! How dare he! He thinks we're going to make Molly and Lucy into lesbians?"

"Gin, really sis. Don't get too worked up about it okay? It is Percy. He is a twat. Just, just let him get over it ok? According to Roxanne, Molly and Lucy think he is being a jerk too. Okay? And Aubrey? Who the hell knows what she thinks but I got the impression that she wasn't completely on his side. It will blow over eventually. I really didn't mean to bring you back here to tell you all this, but, I guess it is better I told you than Percy."

Ginny tried to even her breathing a bit. She was pissed for sure but she also was a bit concerned, why hadn't she believed Hermione when she told her the same thing? Hermione wouldn't lie to her even if she were annoyed at her for some reason, so why hadn't she trusted her?

George noticed his sister's expression had changed, she went from angry to troubled, "hey Ginny, you okay?" George was able to loosen his grip on the woman a bit.

"I was just thinking about Hermione, why she is being so cold all of a sudden. It can't just because the family is here," Ginny was kind of just talking into the air.

"Maybe it has something to do with the little show you and Harry put on when you got here. I mean, what the hell was that, Gin? If we didn't know any better, it looked as though you were one big happy family again."

"What? Don't be silly. We just flew over together because we had dinner last night and I stayed over."

"Wow, you spent the night there too? Mixed signals much? No wonder Hermione's pissed."

"I stayed in the bloody guest room, George! Harry asked me to, it made sense. Even if we are divorced we are still a family. I am happy that Harry is being so calm about all this. And mature. We had a family dinner, we were all coming here today it made sense."

"I don't know Gin, it is a bit weird. Don't get me wrong, Harry is a great guy, a real great guy, but he is being a little too calm about all this if you ask me. I mean, his wife leaves him for his best friend, who is a woman, who is the wife of his other best friend and he is all 'okay, love is all powerful and life is great.' It's strange, real strange."

Ginny just stood there, shaking her head back and forth. Yes, she had thought several times that Harry was being very accommodating but that was just his character, right? It was who Harry was. She didn't need to be suspicious of that, did she?

"What are you saying exactly George?"

"I don't know, but perhaps, just maybe he is hoping something will happen between you and Hermione and since he has been so civil and mature about everything you will go back to him. I don't know. Or he is just the noblest git in the world. But regardless, did you see Hermione when he put his arm around you before?"

"That was for like two seconds!" Ginny defended the action before adding, "but no I didn't, she wasn't even outside, what did she do?" Curiosity got the better of her.

"Angelina said she saw her smash a plate in the sink, glowering the whole time. Then, two seconds later she was out with those drinks. It was a good thing too! I think everyone needed a little liquid relaxant."

"Shit, I knew I shouldn't have stayed over. I should have called her at least. Dammit! I will talk to her, gods I feel like an ass." Ginny was cursing herself for being so blind about Hermione's feelings. Hadn't her stomach dropped before at the thought of the woman being off somewhere alone with Ron? She turned back to her brother, "and you are wrong about Harry, he is not manipulative like that. He really is just very gallant. It may be weird, but it is Harry."

"Yeah, if you say so Gin."

"I do and we best get back to the others. Or wait, what was this thing you needed help with for the kids? Or was that just a charade to get me to follow you?"

"Nah, I do have a surprise, but I didn't need help. It is a firework display, the Weasley special you know? But these, these, yeah I have really out done myself, these well they rain down candy and, get this, baby rabbits and chicks. Pretty cool huh? Not real rabbits and chicks but almost real, they will disappear eventually, but they're still cute. Just you wait."

"You never cease to amaze me with what you can do with your magic George, you and Fred both. Geniuses you two." Ginny said, a little choked up at the end the thought of her other brother.

"Yeah, smartest ones in the family I always said," George grinned. "Hey, that reminds me, in light of some recent information I need you to settle a bet me and Fred had way back when. Who got her first, you or Ron?"

"Seriously George? You and Fred bet on who would date Hermione, me or Ron? You thought I had a thing for her?"

"Oh please Ginny. It was so obvious back then. I don't know from the time you were like 12? You would be staring at her, a lot like you were earlier, and no one could get you attention. It was pretty sad to watch the both of you actually, so unaware of you own feelings. But yeah, back to the bet, I said it was you, Fred said Ron."

"Well you know the answer to that George, Ron was dating her before he left to become an Auror. Hermione and I didn't get together until that year at school. So, Fred won." Ginny said before starting to walk off back to the others.

"Gin, you know that is not what I meant. The bet was which one of you would, you know, _have_ Hermione first. So, was it you or Ron?" He was grinning like an idiot and wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"You are sick George, you and Fred. I am not even going to dignify that with an answer," Ginny spat. She knew it wasn't her brother's business who had slept with Hermione first even though she had always been glad it _had_ been her and not Ron. But George didn't need to know that.

"A-ha! So it was you!" George clapped his hands together then was pointing up at the sky, "I so told you Freddy boy! Ha!"

Ginny started to blush furiously, "I- I did not say anything George! And I am not going to, it is absolutely none of your business."

"Oh dear sister, the red in your cheeks says it all! Oh you totally popped her cherry. Poor Ronny. Man, you beat him at everything?"

"Shut-up George! Gods, you are so immature. It was twenty years ago, does it really matter?"

"Yes it matters! I want to know who won the bet! All these years I thought Fred had won but looks like he didn't!" George wasn't going to let up.

"Fine! If it will get you to shut up and not mention it again then yes, it was me. You won the stupid bet okay? Just don't, don't say anything to Ron, I feel bad enough for him as it is. Or Hermione! She would kill me!"

"Yes! I so knew it! Hear that Fred? You so owe me ten galleons when I get up there brother! And don't be daft Ginny, I wouldn't dream of telling Ron. Do you think I am heartless? And Hermione? I don't want to be killed either." He patted her firmly on the back, still smirking like a fool.

As much as she wanted the slap the man for being, well an idiot, she couldn't help but laugh. "Ugh, whatever George let's just get back to the-" but she was cut off by what was clearly Ron, who had apparently shown up, shouting "oh and you're one to talk Hermione!"

"Great," George grumbled, "and here I thought _my_ fireworks were going to be the big hit."

The previous Saturday

Rose had not been able to bring herself to owl her dad like her mother had suggested. She knew that she needed to apologize for how she acted back at his flat but every time she sat down to write him, she couldn't find the words. Figuring a letter wouldn't do it justice, Rose decided she would just have to say she was sorry in person.

The only thing was, how the hell was she going to get there? She couldn't just up and leave the grounds and waltz into Hogsmeade. And she knew she had already asked Headmistress McGonagall for too many favors. But she just had to see her dad. James had told her once about a map his father had, that he consequently found and pinched out of his desk, of Hogwarts that showed all kinds of secret passages that led out of the castle. Rose thought she could remember that there was a tunnel that led to the cellar of Honeyduke's by some statue and she wracked her brain. She couldn't well ask James, he wasn't speaking to her at the moment because of the stupid quidditch match. That's it! She could ask Albus if he remembered seeing as James told the two of them about it when they were desperate to go to Hogsmeade second year. Of course they never ended up going because they chickened out but still, Albus was her only shot.

Rose made her way down to the common room where fortunately enough Albus was playing chess with another boy in their class, Brian Matthews. "Hey Al, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Albus looked up from his game, he had nothing against Rose but he knew how pissed James would be if he appeared to take her side over his so he did a quick look around for his brother, "sure Rose, what's up?"

Rose eyed the other boy for a moment, she didn't want to give up any family secrets, "um, can we talk privately?"

Albus groaned, he certainly didn't want to have a 'sit down, let's talk about our feelings' discussion with his cousin. Even though when they were younger he and Rose were super close, like Lily and Hugo were, they had grown apart over the last couple of years. It didn't have anything to do with what was going on now, just that they didn't have as much in common as they thought they did. Rose and James were closer now probably because of quidditch, which, when he thought about it, made Albus a little bitter. But regardless, he had nothing against Rose and he was about to lose his chess game anyway, "yeah sure. We were almost done. Brian always kicks my ass at chess."

"You got that right," Brian chimed in before getting up and offering his seat to Rose. "Catch ya later mate."

"Ya, later Brian. So, what is it you need Rose?"

"Do you remember last year when James told us about that secret passage to Honeyduke's, it was by some statue, do you know which one?"

Oh, so maybe this wasn't going to be some unbearable emotional chat, "um Rose, do you think you should be sneaking out of the castle? I though McGonagall was going to ease up on your restrictions if you made it to Easter without incident. Do you really want to blow that on some candy?"

"It is not about candy Al! I need to talk to my dad and I need to get into Hogsmeade. I treated him like a complete ass and I need to apologize. So, do you remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. It is the one eyed witch statue by the Defense classroom. You have to tap it and say Dissendium. Okay?"

Rose rushed forward and gave her cousin a big hug. "Thanks Al!"

"Whatever, just don't say I told you if you get caught okay?" The boy stood a bit awkwardly, he was never big on physical affection.

"I won't! And thanks again. Oh and if anyone asks where I am just say I am sick or something."

Rose made her way into and through the passage easy enough even though it was a longer walk than she had anticipated. It was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon so she figured she could still get back to the castle before it was too dark. There was a window in the cellar of the shop that she was easily able to climb out and prop open with a tiny rock so she could get back in.

Since it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend for the students she wouldn't have to worry about being recognized by them but there still could be a few teachers in town so she would have to be careful. Luckily she didn't run into anyone and made it to her uncle's joke shop. She wasn't surprised that it was emptier than she was used too but she was a little surprised that there didn't seem to be anyone tending the store aside from a clear who seemed not much older than she. She shrugged it off and made her way to the back where the staircase was that led up to her dad's flat.

Rose knocked on the door, "Dad? You home?"

No answer.

"Dad? It is me, Rose," the girl spot but mentally kicked herself, what other girl would be calling him dad? Still no answer, so she tried the handle. Unlocked. She decided to wait inside.

"Dad?" She called again walking through the empty flat. Hopefully he wouldn't be too long. Maybe she should have owled that she was coming. No, then he would have to her he'd come to the school since she didn't have privileges and that would just be all sorts of embarrassing.

She walked into the room that would be hers and looked around. Her dad hadn't done too much with it, but there was a bed, and a desk. She figured that he wanted her to decorate. She walked over to the closet and opened it to get a feel for the size and her jaw dropped. She had to be imagining things because inside was a brand new Stardust 3.0, the fastest, best handling and most expensive broom ever to hit the legal market. This broom was made for only the most serious and experienced professionals. It certainly couldn't be for her. Could it? But then she saw her name engraved on the top of the handle. It was too good to be true. Because if it were true, it was the best gift that she could have ever wanted.

Just as she was about to reach out and touch it to verify it was in fact real and not a figment of her imagination she heard the door to the flat burst open causing her to jump. She crept to the entrance of her room, not wanting to give away her presence, and sneaked a peak out the door. This time her jaw dropped in horror, or perhaps disgust. Either way she couldn't form any kind of words.

"Finally! I thought we were never going to leave that awful pub," it was some woman Rose did not recognize. The horrifying part was that her father had the woman pinned up against the wall and was violently attacking her neck with his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her skirt had ridden up and she was literally ripping his shirt off of him. Oh gods, Rose was going to vomit.

"Shut it! Don't- just don't talk okay?" Ron said gruffly before putting his mouth hard over hers and used one hand to start undoing the belt on his pants.

"What is it baby? Do I not sound enough like Hermione for you?" The woman cooed into his ear.

"I said shut- the fuck- up!" And to emphasize his point he thrust into to her right at that moment making the woman almost growl.

"Oh Ron! Gods I missed your dick all these years! Oh, yes, Ron!" He just kept banging into her. Rose was frozen. This was the most awful thing she had ever seen and she couldn't move, she couldn't turn away or even scream for them to stop.

The woman was panting and groaning and yelping, it almost sounded like she was being killed. "Oh Ron. This is why you never should have married that little dyke."

Rose was sure her father was going to yell at the woman now. She knew her dad wouldn't stand for whomever she was talking about her mum like that. That was why her heart broke when her dad opened his mouth.

Ron speech was stilted, choked out between thrusts, "Fuck- Ah- Fuck- You- Got- That- Right."

That was it. Rose got her voice back. She got her legs back. She went into her closet and grabbed the broom and back into the living room shouting, "FUCK YOU DAD! And who ever the fuck you are, don't you ever speak about my mother like that, you whore!" She threw the broom at her father with as much force as she could hitting him in the back.

Ron immediately stopped what, or rather who, he was doing and looked over his shoulder, his face pale and completely shocked. He dropped the woman and did up his pants before turning around completely trying to go after his daughter who was already out the door. "Rose? Rose! Wait! Wait! I can explain! Rose!" But she was gone, long gone.

Present day

"What is she doing here? This is a family gathering Ron!" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth. She had grabbed the man roughly by his collar and dragged him around to the side of the house when she saw him walking up with none other than Lavender Brown, whom she hadn't seen in years but heard had been married several times, all ending in divorce because of her infidelity. She did not want to make a big scene in front of the family, who all looked equally shocked that Ron had a date, so she figured they'd step away for a moment.

"She is my girlfriend Hermione-" He tried to say calmly but was cut off.

"Your girlfriend? Your girlfriend?" Hermione laughed. "That woman is nothing but a common whore!"

"Hey! There is no need for that! I brought Lavender here and the least you can do is be civil after all you've done! You're bloody girlfriend is here, you don't see me bitching," Ron said a little more loudly this time, it was getting harder to stay calm.

"Ginny is your sister, Ron! This is her family for crying out loud and it is not like we are here together on a date!"

"You bloody may as well be!" Ron snapped. This was not going how he wanted so he took a deep breath before continuing, "look, I know, I know it is fast. But Lav, she is a friend too, you know and the thought of facing the two of you and Rose and Hugo and everyone was hard enough, I thought I needed an ally, okay? Can we just please-"

Hermione did not want to play nice. She was all for Ron moving on and finding someone to love and love him they way he deserved but Lavender? Lavender? She just was not a good person. And she certainly did not want her to be, Merlin forbid, her children's stepmother. That reminded her, "why didn't the kids want to see you Ron? Does it have anything to do with her?"

Ron's face lost its color and he couldn't bring himself to look the woman in the eye, "they- they didn't say anything?"

Obviously Lavender did have something to do with it. "No, they did not. All they said was that they did not want to see you and they near begged me to stay home and just have Easter the three of us, so what the hell did you do?" Ron was clearly ashamed of something and took a while to respond.

"Listen, Hermione, let me just say that I was- I was drunk and I may have said something that Rose over heard and it probably sounded bad-"

"Tell me what the bloody fuck happened!"

"Alright, alright. So Rose came to see me last Saturday, I didn't know and I don't know how she got to my flat but- but she was there when Lav and I came home from the pub. Well, we were, I had be drinking, and we were-"

"Let me guess, you were shagging her? Am I right?" Hermione was seething. The thought that her daughter had seen her father in such a state was horrible enough, and only to be compounded by the fact that it was Lavender fucking Brown!

"Uh, yeah, that's it and well, uh-"

"Spit it out!" Hermione just noticed she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew it was because she was angry, she often cried when she was angry, but she thought that maybe there was something else to it.

Ron couldn't think of any nice way to put it, "fine! We were fucking and she said had missed it and that I never should have married you and I agreed! Okay? And Rose heard and yelled and threw a broom at me and ran away. I sent Lav home and got totally pissed and called George up to tell him what happened but I was ashamed so all I told him was that I fucked up royally with Rose. And I haven't been able to talk to her since to apologize. Hugo won't return my owls either."

It did not take long for everything Ron had said to sink in with Hermione. She had too many points to address. The children first. She had to keep her self from screaming, they were still at the Burrow, so she managed as much composure as her current state would allow, "do you realize what that meant to her Ron?"

"Yes, I do- I was drunk and-" Ron said almost sheepishly but was cut off.

"I don't care how drunk you were Ron! All Rose heard was that you wished we were never married thereby making her nonexistent!"

"I know, I know and I didn't mean it like that-"

"And why the bloody hell did you think it would be a good idea to bring her here? How do you think that is going to make Rose feel? One hell of a way to introduce your new girlfriend."

"I thought maybe Lav and I could talk to her together, apologize and explain. Looking back it may not have been a good idea."

"May not have been a good idea? May not have been a good idea? Ron are you fucking daft? Did you really think that Rose would want to sit down with her father and the woman she witnessed him shagging and let you explain why you wished her and Hugo were never born?"

"I didn't wish they were never born! You know they mean more to me than anything in this world Hermione!" Sure he regretted what he said but how dare Hermione doubt how much he loved his children. They wouldn't even be in this position f not for her!

"You essentially did Ron! I know how much you love them but hearing something like that, to a fourteen year old! And being drunk is not a bloody excuse. It's bad enough she had to witness it! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I had no idea she was waiting in my flat! She sneaked out of school and just showed up!"

"So now you're blaming Rose?"

"NO! Dammit Hermione! But I didn't know she was going to be there and you can't blame me for walking into my own home and engaging in certain activities with my girlfriend!"

"Fine but you still brought her here! And what did you say about her 'missing' it? Missing what Ron, having sex with you? Because when did you ever have sex with Lavender. I know it wasn't at school. And you better not fucking tell me it was when we were married!" The thought of the slut sleeping with her husband when they were married made her ill. Even though they were not together now, it still made her ill.

"Oh and you're one to talk Hermione!" Ron shouted full on, not caring who heard.

Ginny and George made their way around the side of the house and saw Ron and Hermione inches from one another both flush with rage. Ginny wanted to intervene but George held her back.

"You are one hell of a hypocrite Hermione, you know that? Ragging on me for sleeping with Lavender when you were the one that was shagging my fucking sister when we were very much married, my damn sister for gods' sakes! And for your information, I slept with Lavender back at Hogwarts and one time when you and I were broken up, not while we were married!"

"You- you- you lied to me! You said you never slept with her-" Hermione momentarily lost her voice, she didn't know why that admission had hurt her as much as it did.

"Oh boo fucking hoo Hermione! I wasn't a virgin when we got married! I didn't tell you because I knew it would hurt you, I apologize for wanting to protect you. And it is not like it fucking matters anyway! You were plenty busy screwing my little sister! Certainly never told me that Hermione! And yeah, I lied to you, about that one fucking thing. You lied to me for twenty years of marriage! Twenty goddamn years I loved you! And you never fucking loved me back! Who is the bad guy now?"

Ron was right in her face, fists clenched at his sides. Hermione's face was blotchy and tear streaked and she could feel his breath as he huffed. She knew se was being irrational but she was upset and the issue here was Lavender. Everything else was already an issue before. "You son of a bitch," she spoke through her teeth, "you goddamn son of a bitch. Get her the fuck out of here. For Rose's sake, not mine." She shoved him off of her and walked off into the field.

George walked up to his brother and put an arm around his shoulder, "come on mate, let's go on a little walk, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Ron said almost in a stupor. He didn't even look at Ginny as he walked by.

Ginny knew that even though they were around the other side of the house that there was no way that the entire family hadn't heard that fight. And after something like that, she didn't care if her family thought it was inappropriate that she go off after Hermione. So that is what she did.


	62. Chapter 61

Author's Note: Okay, so it is a bit shorter. Not going to lie. I hit a total wall and I did struggle through this chapter. I feel like I need to take a few more days off, rest my brain a bit. Too much stuff going on up there. We will see. Anywho, thanks to everyone yet again for being awesome with the reviews! A very special thanks to my lady, Laura, for helping me brainstorm some of the details of this chapter, can't do it with out you my love! And another special thanks to Kiwipit for continually motivating me throughout this entire endeavor. And of course, the real life Eleanor who tries to help me type. And an additional thank you to Alex Monopoly girl (and consequently Spectrum24), for showing me the way to get this posted!

Chapter 61

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione, come on, let me talk to you," Ginny said trying to catch up with the brunette.

"Ginny, I told you before, we shouldn't be alone together in front of your family yet, it is too soon," Hermione choked out.

Even though the woman wouldn't turn around, Ginny could tell she was crying. "Hermione, please. No one cares if I come talk to you. Just, just tell me what happened." The red head had finally caught up to her companion and came along her side reaching for the woman's hand.

"Ginny, it is fine! Just let it alone, okay?" Hermione replied sharply pulling back her hand.

"No. No Hermione. I am not going anywhere." She reached again for the older witch's hand, this time a little firmer, forcing her to stop and spin around to face her. "You are clearly upset and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I just turned around and left you here crying by yourself in a field. Now please, just talk to me."

Hermione took a moment to catch her breath, still not wanting to meet the red head's eyes. "Fine. It is Ron. He is an ass."

"Well, yeah. I figured that much." Ginny said plainly, trying to catch the woman's gaze. She had only come upon them at the end of their conversation and knew that there was something going on with Lavender Brown but she was interested in what exactly Rose had to do with that and why Hermione had asked Ron to get her to leave for their daughter's sake. "What happened with Rose exactly?"

The sheer thought of it made Hermione grind her teeth together, what her poor daughter had witnessed, but she composed herself to recount what she knew, "apparently, Rose went to Ron's flat last week to talk to him. I assume to apologize for how she had behaved the last time. And well, she was there waiting for him when Ron can home, drunk from the pub with Lavender," she literally spat the name out, "and proceeded to fuck her."

Ginny could imagine that would be upsetting for a daughter to see, "oh gods. And Rose didn't say anything? They didn't know she was there?"

"No, I'm sure she was too traumatized to speak and she had shown up unannounced so they didn't know she was there." She paused again, breathing deep. "But that is not the bad part."

"What? That's not the bad part? What else could have happened?"

"Lavender," again Hermione said the name like she was choking on bile, "she told Ron how much she had missed him and that he never should have married me and Ron-" another pause, this time to swallow back the tears that were sure to come, "Ron- he agreed with her. And- and you can imagine what that meant to Rose." 'And what it meant to me,' Hermione thought but did not voice.

Ginny could see the tears brimming in Hermione's eyes and her heart broke a little knowing how upset she was about all this. She knew exactly what it would mean to Rose or how the girl would interpret it. She and Hermione had been very adamant with each other and their children from the beginning that they did not regret what had happened over the last twenty years solely because of the children themselves. They knew if it hadn't been for their break up and subsequent marrying of Harry and Ron that their kids would not be in their lives. And for Ron to make a statement like that, it implied that he could care less about Hugo and Rose. Now, Ginny knew for a fact that Ron did not feel that way at all. Those children were his life, he loved them to pieces. "I know how Rose must have interpreted it Hermione, but in Ron's defense, he is still angry at you, at us, and rightfully so and he was just caught up in the moment and it's not like he knew Rose was there to hear him-"

"I can't believe this! You are defending him Ginny? What he did, said, it's- it's deplorable!"

"Come on Hermione! Cut the guy some slack! You know he doesn't feel that way for real, he is just going through a lot right now, trying to deal with everything. He loves Rose and Hugo more than anything. Now, should he have brought Lavender here? Fuck no! I mean, what the hell was he thinking? That, you can be mad at him about for sure."

"So you don't think I should be upset about how he traumatized my daughter? Or that he wished away our marriage? Or that- that- he lied to me about that slut?" Hermione was not at all happy with what Ginny was telling her.

"I think that any child anywhere seeing one or both of their parents engaged in some sort of sexual act would be traumatizing. That is not debatable. But seriously? She could have just as easily witnessed you and Ron at some point! And he is angry about how his relationship ended for crying out loud, can you blame him? You left him for his sister! He feels like an idiot for loving you all those years only to be betrayed in the end, to find out your heart always belonged to some one else? I mean, wouldn't you feel the same way if the tables were turned?" Ginny had followed Hermione with the best intentions of calming her down, but she herself was getting rather riled up and was seemingly having the opposite effect.

"Well that's easy for you to say, isn't it Gin? Harry acts if nothing has happened at all! The two of you showing up the way you did today! What the bloody hell was that all about!" Hermione said it before she could stop herself. She really had not intended to bring it up with the other woman because deep down she knew she was being irrational but Ginny was starting to really piss her off.

Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself. After her talk with George she knew this was going to come up eventually so no was a good of time as any to discuss it, "I know how it appeared. And I apologize for not taking your feelings into account. But I can assure you that it was really only out of convenience. I was there last night for dinner and we were all coming here today anyway, we may have well just come as a family-"

Hermione's brow furrowed for half of a second as what Ginny said clicked in her brain, "wait, what?"

Ginny stopped and looked confusedly at the brunette, "what, what?"

"You- slept- there?" Hermione said this stiltedly while drawing air in between her teeth.

"Yes, I slept there," Ginny said smoothly. As far as she was concerned, she really did not do anything wrong. "Again, it was for convenience sake."

"I can't believe this. I cannot believe this!" Hermione threw up her hands while turning around and walking deeper into the field.

"What Hermione? What is the problem? You can't seriously be upset because I spent the night there!" Ginny stayed in her spot shouting after the woman. "I slept in the damned guest room!"

Hermione kept walking away from the red head, wiping the tears from her eyes as she did. She really was not that upset with Ginny for staying the night at Harry's. She wanted more time with her kids. Hermione could sympathize with that. She knew she was being irrational. But it still hurt her to see Harry and Ginny together acting like a couple. It was like reliving all those years ago when Ginny came home from quidditch camp and they were just magically together and Hermione was left on the sidelines without so much of an explanation. Even though she knew deep down that is not what was happening, she could not help to panic about it somewhat. And, she was just so incredibly upset with Ron that she was taking some of that out on Ginny.

Ginny realized the other witch was not going to stop walking away from her and she was determined to set this right. She was not about to let Hermione go. Plus, she knew if the brunette were really serious about getting away she would have disapparated by now. "Hermione, come on. I am sorry. I should have at least gotten in touch with you so you knew my plans. Come on, please, just don't- don't run away from me again."

Hermione spun around, getting right in Ginny's face, "run away from you! You were the one that ran away from me Ginevra! You ran away from me! And seeing you two together like that today it was just like back then when you came back from your training camp, the two of you, like nothing had happened. Can you possibly understand that Ginny? What that feels like? Can you?"

Ginny's mouth was open as if she wanted to say something but no words came out. She dropped her gaze from Hermione's, somewhat ashamed to look her in the eye. She had not read that far into her actions. She could understand the jealousy that she thought Hermione was feeling seeing her with Harry, but she did not realize how familiar the whole scenario would seem to the woman, even if it was not remotely like that.

"And then, then you tell me to cut Ron some slack?" Hermione started again, hyperventilating. "You take his side? His side? How- how- can you-"

Ginny could see the woman before her just breaking apart, shaking, unable to catch her breath so she did the first thing that came to mind. She wrapped Hermione tightly in her arms and held her as she sobbed, running her fingers through her hair, whispering to her that it would be okay, just trying to calm her down. "It's okay Hermione. It is going to be okay."

Hermione was so emotionally exhausted she let herself collapse into Ginny's embrace. Any bit of anger she felt toward the other witch faded away as she melted into the red head's strong, loving arms. She felt her self being pulled down to the ground, easily settling onto Ginny's lap and she was content to stay there.

Hidden by the tall field grass, the two witches sat holding each other for quite a while. Neither one really paid much attention to the time, they simply let themselves be lost in one another, not saying a word. Hermione's sobs eventually settled and they just remained quiet, the gentle sounds of the spring meadow surrounding them, lulling them into a peaceful tranquility.

The brunette had nestled her face into Ginny's neck but pulled back just enough to look into the woman's eyes. The younger witch had obviously been crying along with her, her eyes damp, face slightly reddened. But the look she gave her was unwavering. Hermione knew she never should have doubted Ginny's intentions. This was not the scared 18 year old girl that had left her so many years before, hadn't she proved that? Hadn't she thrown herself to the wolves for her?

Ginny contemplated Hermione's gaze for moment, wondering what was going on behind those beautiful brown orbs. But when Hermione gently bit her lower lip, like she often did when she was thinking, Ginny could not help but to kiss the woman, even if it were not the right moment. She took that adorable, supple lip between her own, pulling the woman tighter against her body.

It was enough of a spark to ignite the fire deep within and Hermione immediately responded to Ginny's kiss, forgetting anything else that existed. She reacted so vigorously that the momentum of her body she pushed the woman back down into the dirt.

Ginny felt her back hit the ground with a hard thud, but she didn't care. She twisted her fingers into Hermione's messy brown locks, forcing the woman's face to be closer to her own and continued to kiss her fiercely. Hermione was now straddling her hips, grinding into her, pushing against her core. Ginny's hands left the woman's hair, traveled down Hermione's back and found her ass. Gods that ass! She tried to pull her even closer, not wanting any space between them. She felt Hermione moan into her mouth, she felt her hands tug at her fiery mane. Ginny resisted the urge to take control, to flip the woman over, and permitted the older witch to have complete power over her.

Hermione moved her hand behind Ginny's head, cushioning it from the ground and trailed her other hand down the side of her body, and back up, grasping hastily at her breast before dragging her hand roughly between and under the waistline of her trousers. Hurriedly she worked her fingers over Ginny's swollen clit while simultaneously rubbing herself against the back of her own hand, wanting release of her own. Hermione sucked gently at the red head's pulse point, trying to restrain herself enough to not leave a mark but the way Ginny's body was reacting to her every touch was making that very difficult.

Ginny groaned at the brunette's unrelenting touch. She rocked into her. She gripped at Hermione's clothes. She kicked her feet through the tall grass that surrounded them. She moved her head to capture Hermione's lips in her own once again, plunging her tongue deep into the woman's mouth, tasting her. She felt the dampness of Hermione's cheeks against her face, the tears from before, all but forgotten in this heated embrace.

Hermione did not stop. She did not yield. Her hands work aggressively over Ginny's flesh and didn't even pause when she felt the red head's fingers dive into her own very moist, wanting center.

"Oh Ginny- Ginny-" she purred into the woman's ear, and took the opportunity to suck the lobe in between her teeth, biting it ever so subtly, making Ginny twitch beneath her. "Fuck me, Ginny."

The words sent shock waves straight to the red head's core, expounding on the expert ministrations of Hermione's delicate fingers. She knew she could not hold out much longer. She moved her own fingers quicker, harder over Hermione's sensitive nub, trying not to lose focus.

This was not the slow passionate love making from the previous weekend. This was hurried. Rushed. Hard. Unfettered. Dirty. Rough. In fucking broad daylight in a damned field for gods' sake!

The two witches felt themselves roll over the edge, pushing into one another and nearly the same time, completely letting go. Shaking, quivering in bliss, they held on to each other so tightly as to not float away. They rolled onto their sides, their hair filled with grass and their robes covered in dirt and twigs. Hermione panted against Ginny's chest, breathing in the mix of her sweat, at the earth and the wild flowers just coming into bloom.

She had to gather her wits about her. Hermione was not the type of woman who allowed herself to be taken like that in a field. In a place where anyone could come upon them. A place where her entire family was not very far away. Where someone could fly over and seem them, in a tangled mass on the ground. Their encounters so many years ago on their enchanted beach at Hogwarts aside, Hermione had never been impulsive or reckless enough to have sex outside where she could so easily be caught so it surprised her, after the fact, that she had allowed herself to get so lost in the moment. But damn, did it feel good. She could not get over the feeling over excitement radiating throughout her entire body. The jolts of electricity that were pulsating over her skin. She was filthy. Covered from head to toe in dirt and leaves and Merlin knew what else. But she didn't care.

She looked at Ginny, who was trying to steady her breathing, who was still holding tightly onto Hermione's collar, and she could not help but to kiss her again.

Ginny's eyes opened wide in shock at Hermione's kiss. She had just begun to relax her self and she was met with yet another violent embrace. And as much as she wanted to give in, as much as she wanted to repeat and repeat and repeat what had just happened she knew they could not return to their families like this. Obviously sexed and disheveled. "Hermione- Hermione-" she tried to get out between kisses. "We have to get back. They will start to wonder what happened."

Hermione pulled back abruptly. She had been so paranoid about how the Weasleys would interpret their absences together earlier when they were merely innocent encounters and now, all she wanted was to stay out in the field and fuck Ginny until the cows came home. She did not even know if she would be able to pull herself together enough to face the family. She was so keyed up. Worked up. Energized. Wanting more. And more. And- she had to stop herself before pouncing Ginny yet again. She forced herself to remember her children waiting for her at the Burrow. Ugh. And Ron. And Lavender. That was enough to push any sexual thought straight from her mind and she stood up, dusting herself off with her hands.

"Yes, yes, we should get back. I am sorry. I- I- don't know what came over me," Hermione said pulling out her wand to perform a quick cleaning spell.

Ginny pulled herself up, smiling lopsidedly at the brunette who was now all business. She took the woman's hand and brought it too her lips, kissing it gently, "don't be sorry Hermione. That was- that was wonderful."

"This was exactly what we needed to avoid Ginevra! I cannot believe I let myself lose control like that. And at a family gathering none the less-" but Hermione was cut off by a kiss. Not a deep, passionate kiss like before. Just a soft, tender, reassuring peck on the lips.

"Hermione, relax. We will dust ourselves off, comb the sticks out of our hair and walk back to the Burrow calmly. I think everyone heard your encounter with Ron before so naturally, you were upset. I just came out here to calm you down. And, being that my brother is a royal jackass, that took some time. No one is going to think anything of it."

"I guess you're right," the brunette said while picking the leaves out of Ginny's hair and brushing the dust of the woman's shoulders.

"Well, except for maybe George," Ginny added nonchalantly. "He'll know we fucked. There is really no way around that."

Hermione looked absolutely mortified and a full blush came to her cheeks, "what- what- we can't- he can't- I-"

"Hermione, it is fine. George is unlikely to comment after everything else that has already happened. Okay? And if he does, I will hex him. Or you can hex him. But he won't. I promise." Ginny was holding Hermione's hand, trying to pull her in the direction of the Burrow but the older witch stood firm.

"I can't- I don't want to see her, Ginny."

"Ron would have to be really thick to not get rid of Lavender after your discussion earlier. It was stupid of him to bring her here in the first place, in front of the kids like that. He'll have gotten rid of her. And if not, hell, I will just hex him too! And Lavender! Hexes all around!" The red head was trying to lighten the mood a bit, seeing the apprehension return to her lover's face.

"Did you know?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Ginny looked back, not sure what she meant, "did I know what Herm?"

"Did you know that Ron and Lavender had slept together back at Hogwarts?"

Ginny looked up at the sky and took a deep breath before continuing, not knowing how this would play out, "I guess I knew, I don't know."

"Yes or no. You knew or you didn't," Hermione said a bit firmer.

"Then yes. Yes, I knew. Why does that matter?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me he had slept with her? You were my best friend!" Despite herself she was getting worked up again.

"I don't know Hermione. I figured you knew. And I knew you hated that he was with her, I was hardly going to start talking about them shagging each other in front of you now wasn't I?"

"You should have told me! He lied to me! He said I was his first! But I wasn't! He slept with that- that slut first!"

Ginny sort of wanted to slap Hermione, just to snap her out of it. But of course she would never do that, nor did she really want to. She opted instead to hold her firmly by the shoulders, "Hermione! Listen to yourself. You did the same thing. And you are not upset about that, or if you are, just forget it. There are bigger things here that you need to focus on. Okay? Okay?"

Hermione knew Ginny was right, she was getting hung up on something that did not really matter and she was being very hypocritical. She needed to calm down. She let herself be stilled by the red head's sturdy hands, she looked deep into her sparkly hazel eyes drawing strength them. "Right. Right. I am just so all over the place today Gin. Thank you for not letting me go. For putting up with my levels of crazy."

Ginny pulled her forward and kissed the older witch on the forehead, "Herm, I am going to be putting up with your crazy for the rest of my life. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hermione swatted at the woman playfully, immediately feeling a slight bit of relief grateful for Ginny's quirky personality. "Oh you are such a martyr, you know that right Gin?"

"Yes, yes I know. A saint I am," Ginny proclaimed, drawing a scoff from the other woman.

They continued walking back through the field, neither one of them had realized just how far they had gone and the walk took a bit longer than they were expecting but they didn't mind, the spring air was helping to clear their heads. But then they were met by Molly at the edge of the yard and she did not looked pleased.

"Hey Mum, what is-" Ginny started.

"Hermione, dear. Would you please come with me?" Molly said plainly to the two witches who were now sharing uneasy glances.

"Sure Mol-

"Mum, what is this about?"

"Ginny, dear, why don't you join the rest of the family. They are out front, playing quidditch."

"I would rather stay with Hermione-"

"This does not concern you Ginevra. Hermione and Ron are going to speak to their children inside."

Hermione gave Ginny's hand a quick squeeze, "it is okay Gin. It will be fine. Ron and I need to do this."

"You sure?" Ginny was somewhat afraid to leave the woman after seeing her just exhibit the entire spectrum of emotions within a relatively short period of time.

"Yes, now go! Go show everyone how hard you've been training!" Hermione shooed Ginny away, trying to smile in the process. Her head was still spinning from the entirety of the day and she really did not want to have a sit down with Ron, but she would for the sake of her children. She watched the red head walk away hesitantly before following Molly into the kitchen where she was greeted by her very unhappy looking family.

"Well, I will leave you four to it then," and just like that, Molly was gone.

"Okay," Hermione began softly, "where should we start?"


	63. Chapter 62

Author's Note: Welcome to all the new followers! Yay! And thank you guys for reviewing and reading. This is it for Easter, I am so over it. :]

Chapter 62

"Do we really have to do this?" Rose asked impertinently, looking directly at her mother. She had yet to meet her father's gaze for more than a second since they sat down.

Hermione sighed looking back and forth between her children, "yes. Unfortunately we do. But I think it is important that all four of us try to be as honest as possible with one another. Wouldn't you agree Ron?"

Ron snapped his head toward his ex, caught off guard by her direct address. "Uh- yeah. I mean yes." Upon sitting down at the table with his children, he trying to explain himself but Rose quickly cast 'silencio' on him and therefore he could not speak. Under normal circumstances he would be angry with his daughter for such outright disrespect but he could sympathize with the girls temper. And being her mother's daughter, Rose's spells were tough to undo and she hadn't removed it until Hermione had asked him the question. Clever. He gathered himself pretty quickly. "Look, Rose. I am really sorry for what you had to witness last week-"

"You're sorry for what I had to witness? You're not sorry for what you did? You're just sorry I was there!" Rose shouted back before her father could even finish talking.

Ron tried to look over to Hermione, for some kind of back up but she just gave him a look to say 'go on, she asked you a question.'

"Rose, honey, sometimes when adults are- are engaged in something-"

"Ugh! Don't! I don't want to hear it Dad! It was traumatizing enough the first time around, I would rather you not re-describe it!"

"I'm just trying to explain why-"

"Why what? Why you wished away our entire family? Why you said you never should have married Mum? Why- why- why your life would have just been so much better if Hugo and I weren't here?" That had done it, Rose was crying now.

Hugo was crying too but he held his sister's hand steadily under the table as he looked sternly into his father's eyes. He was never one to lose his head, to work up a temper. He would always calmly rationalize the situation but this hit too close to home for even him to just think away. In the coldest voice he could muster, "yeah Dad. How do think you can even begin to explain to us why you would rather we weren't here."

"That is not what I meant! At all!" Ron shouted back while standing up from the table, slapping his palms hard down on it. He had not wanted to sound angry but that is how it came out and he could see the shocked expressions on his family's faces. He took a deep breath before sitting back down, running his hands frustrated through is messy red hair, "look, I'm sorry. You're right Rose. I never should have said that about never wanting to be with your mother. Being with her, marrying her, was probably the best thing I have ever done in my life because it brought me you kids. And no, I cannot justify what I said by telling you I was drunk, or I was just caught up in the moment or even that your Mum just really hurt me. None of those things are an excuse and I certainly understand how it came across to you when you heard me say that Rose. But you two need to believe me when I say that I love you both more than anything. And I hate that I have made you doubt that, I really do. Okay?" Ron pleaded with his kids, searching their expressions for any sign of forgiveness.

Deep down, Rose believed him. She did. But she was just still so angry about this whole situation that it was easy to hold it against him. She knew she was just reading too much into a silly little comment but it had hurt her. She looked across the table to the man who just looked completely destroyed before shifting her gaze to her mother whose own face was red from tears but she was still rather composed. Rose gave her brother's hand a squeeze, which he returned, "why would you bring her here?"

"I- I- I don't know. It was stupid." Ron stuttered.

"You think?" Hugo interjected sarcastically, very unlike him.

"Yes, in retrospect, it probably wasn't the most thought out plan. I was hoping that she and I could sit down and talk to you Rose, about- about what happened."

"At a huge family party Dad? Are you crazy!" Rose spat back.

"Yes, apparently. Look, I already said it was stupid, a bad idea. Things exactly haven't been easy for me lately and I thought-"

"Oh and things have been easy for us Dad?" This time it was Hugo.

"No- no that's not," Ron was trying to figure out how he wanted to say what he needed to without directly attacking Hermione. "Okay. This has been hell for all of us. This whole thing whole thing has just been a real- a real shit storm from the beginning. And I have not been reacting in the best manner at all times. And I know Rose, you can sympathize with that. Sometimes we make bad decisions when we are upset. And that is what I did, okay? I have made several bad decisions in the last few months. But, I will reiterate, that marrying your mother was not at any point a bad decision, okay?"

Rose knew the man was right, it was not always easy to think clearly when you were mad or hurting. She looked over at her brother who seemed to share her thoughts. Their father may have been a colossal idiot at times with a bad temper, but they knew he was being genuine when it came to how he felt about them. And hadn't Rose said nearly the same thing to her mother a few weeks before about wishing her parents had never gotten together so she would not have to be around to go through this? And hadn't she regretted even thinking that as soon as the words came out of her mouth? How could she fault her father for doing the same when he was hurting as much as she was? He had loved her mother faithfully for the entirety of his adult life to find out, out of nowhere, that she had never loved him back in the same way. And even though she and her mother had come to somewhat of a détente, she felt herself wanting to redirect the anger she felt for her father back at her mother. She could feel the heat rising to her face, the venom pooling in the back of her throat waiting to be spat at the woman but she swallowed it right back down when she saw her mother's face. It was clear now that there was still so much pain and guilt behind Hermione's seemingly calm expression. And where would yelling at her mother, again, get her? Them? All she wanted was for her family to be able to move on, she knew that's what they all wanted, and they never would if they just kept slinging hateful words between them. Accusations. Blame.

Hugo had been reading his sister's face, waiting to follow her lead. He had willingly taken her side against their father because it had shocked him that the man was even capable of thinking that way. Growing up, Rose and Hugo had been inseparably close to their father and maybe that was why it had hurt as much as it had. And he also could not fathom why his father would show up with the woman Rose had told him about, knowing how much it would probably distress his sister. But Hugo was also not one to hold a grudge and after listening to his dad break down, it was hard for him not to just leap out of his chair and give the man a hug. But he waited for Rose. He needed to stay with Rose. And he thought he could see a shift in her, a momentary change in her demeanor. For a second he thought she was going to leap out of her own chair and start screaming at their mum. But she didn't. The flush of anger drained out of her face. He squeezed her hand one more time.

"We know Dad," Rose said calmly. And as bad as the words tasted coming out of her mouth, she too apologized, "And I am sorry for sneaking out of Hogwarts, breaking into your flat unannounced and throwing a broom at your head."

Hermione had to had to stifle the small laugh that bubbled out of her throat. It had been a laugh of relief but she still thought it inappropriate given the situation. It had seemed as though her daughter was about to lay into her for making all of this happen but the girl instead apologized to her father. She could not even imagine how hard that had been for Rose to do.

"Thank you Rose, for understanding," Ron said reaching across the table for his daughter's hand, but she pulled it back.

"I don't- I don't understand Dad. But, I do know that you love Hugo and I. And I know that we all wish this had worked out differently, or hadn't happened or, whatever but we aren't going to get anywhere yelling back and forth all the time. Things aren't better yet, but I- I- don't want to keep making things worse."

Ron pulled back his hand, nodding at his daughter's words. He had to be proud of the girl for being so mature, much more mature than he ever was at that age, or even now. He knew he would have to take small steps until everything smoothed over but he was glad that his children were going to give him something to work with. "Uh, Rose, you mentioned the broom, well, I don't want you to think of it as a bribe or anything, but I do still want you to have it. If- if you want it of course."

Rose looked a bit guiltily at her father. She wanted that broom so bad, it was the best broom ever made but she felt bad for one, throwing it at the man and two, accepting it even though she knew it very much was a bribe. "Um, well, how about you hold on to it for me since I can't fly at school anyway. And, thanks Dad."

Ron smiled at his daughter softly. "I'll keep it safe for you then. Oh and Hugo, I know you were looking into summer programs at the ministry. Well, I did some research and the Australian Ministry has a three week program in their Magical Creatures department and well, I know how much you enjoyed Australia last year and you've always liked animals. The things is, they don't generally accept students from out of the country, but I know this guy and he said that he could pull some strings if you were interested-"

This time Hugo could not fight the urge to jump off his chair and was around the table in seconds giving his dad a hug, "yes! Yes! Yes! I am interested! Very interested! Thank you, thank you! Mum, doesn't that sound great!"

Hermione smiled and nodded at her son, it did sound like an amazing opportunity for the boy. She had wished that Ron would have discussed it with her first, and she was upset about it but she bit her tongue, "it does sound really lovely dear. The three of us will have to look into it a bit more closely before we make any decisions though, okay?"

Hugo moved over to his mother giving her a hug as well, he was smart enough to realize that his dad had just stepped on her toes a bit and he did not want to push his luck, "thanks Mum!"

Ron looked at his ex wife a little uneasily, trying to gage her reaction. Maybe he should have waited to present that idea to Hugo, it was a slightly different gift than a broom, one that would bring their son halfway around the world with out them. He would have to deal with that later. And as much as he hated to put on a damper on his kids' slightly elevated mood, there was still something they needed to discuss.

"So, about Lavender then," he could hear Rose groan and even from a few feet away, felt Hermione's body tense, a remnant sensation from so many years of marriage. "I- I would like for you kids to meet her. At some point. When you're ready. I already admitted it was a bad idea bringing her here, but she is in my life now and yeah, well. I just think it would be good if you got to know her. Not until you're ready though. Okay?"

Rose and Hugo nodded uncomfortably. Neither one of them really knew how to feel about this "new" woman. Obviously their parents had known her from school or something but she was a complete stranger to them. And as weird as the whole situation with their mum and their aunt was, they at least knew their Aunt Ginny well enough. Rose already did not like this Lavender woman just from what she had said about her mother and she really had hoped she would never have to see her again. So the thought of her father being in some sort of relationship with this woman made her blood start to boil again. But, remembering what she had told herself before, she simply replied, "okay Dad. We'll let you know when we're ready." She did not have to tell him she would never be ready.

Hugo was glad his sister had answered. He could forgive their dad because he was just that, their dad. But Rose had told him what Lavender had said about their mum and that did not sit well with him, not at all. So maybe if he and Rose held out long enough, the relationship would go nowhere and they would never actually have to meet her.

"It means a lot how grown up you two are being about all this," Ron directed at his children. He turned his gaze hesitantly toward Hermione, "um so, Hermione, is there anything else you'd like to say before we get back to the party?"

Oh there was a lot that Hermione wanted to say. She had felt her skin start to crawl at the mere mention of Lavender. But not in front of her kids. So she put on the most confident smile she could, "No, I think that as a family we made some real progress here today. So, Rose, Hugo, why don't you join everyone else out front? Your father and I just have to talk about something real quick and we'll be out in a minute. Okay?"

"Okay Mum, Dad, see you out there," Rose answered before getting up from the table reaching for her brother's hand to pull him out of the kitchen. She knew that look her mother had on her face, the calm before the storm look, and she wanted to get the hell out of there.

The door closed behind their children and Hermione turned toward Ron, the smile erased from her face. The red haired man gulped audibly, this wasn't going to be good.

"Ron, we need to talk about the divorce," she said calmly and very matter of the fact.

Ron had braced himself to be screamed at, hexed, bound to the chair and slapped across the face. None of that had happened, yet. He was confused. "The divorce?"

"Yes, the divorce. We need to finalize it. I had all the paperwork sent to your flat weeks ago. What is taking so long?"

"You don't- you don't want to scream at me about Lavender?" He questioned nervously.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh, "why? Do you want me to scream at you about Lavender? Because I will."

"Well, no, of course not."  
"Then don't push your luck!" Hermione spat but quickly took a deep breath to calm back down. She was too tired to get into this now, especially at the Burrow with everyone around. Now was not the time. " So, back to the divorce papers-"

"No, Hermione. No-"

"No? No what Ron? You won't sign the divorce papers?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No- no I will. I just- what is your problem with Lavender exactly? Is it because I slept with her before you? Is that it? That I picked her, over you, way back when? I am not going to let you pontificate to me about how horrible I am for that or for bringing her here today, which I admitted was a mistake, but you left me for my sister! And yes I am going to keep bringing it up because it is just too bloody fucked up for me to still accept!"

She wanted to snap, she wanted to blow up at him, again. But she didn't. She tried to still her bubbling rage. "Ron," she took another deep breath, "Ron. You are right. You are an adult, a single adult and you are free to be with whomever you choose. And yes, yes I was jealous when I found out you had slept with Lavender first, but again, you are right, I did the same thing to you. And what I did was much worse. At least you didn't spend the last twenty years in love with Lavender," she paused and choked on the thought, "you didn't did you?"

"No Hermione! How can you even think that? I gave every bit of my heart to you! Every little piece that I had and you are the one who took that, chewed it up and spit it out! Don't try to turn this on me now!"

Hermione felt bad for provoking him like that but she couldn't help but to be relieved to hear him say that he hadn't in fact done the same thing to her all these years, as selfish as it was. She wanted him to calm down, but she knew what she said next would just rile him further but he needed to hear, "no, no, you're right. I am sorry Ron. I shouldn't have said that. I just- Lavender- are you sure about her Ron?"

"What is your problem with her Hermione if its not some left over school grudge?" Ron asked impatiently still pissed about her accusing him of playing her the way she did.

"Fine, if you want me to tell you, to be honest," she heard him scoff, "then I will. I don't think she is good enough for you. I think she is a bit of a gold digging whore."

"What? Puh-lease Hermione! This is ridiculous! You just don't want me to be happy!" Ron was now up from the table, circling it pointing emphatically in her direction.

"No, Ron! Of course I want you to be happy, to find someone to loves you like you deserve!" The tears had come back, she was just so emotionally exhausted. "She's just had what? Three, four husbands already? All of whom were rather wealthy if I recall, and you are rather well off Ron! I just think she is using you!"

"It has only been three for your information Hermione! And maybe none of those marriages didn't work out because she and I were really meant to be together. I had just been blinded by my feelings for you all these years and now, I don't know. Why can't she just want to be with me for me? I am that awful of a guy that she would only want to be with me for my money?"

"No Ron! You are not awful! This isn't about you at all! It is about her! I just don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Well it is a little late for that isn't it Hermione?" He spat sarcastically. "Even if she did end up only wanting me for my money, which I know isn't the case, nothing could even come close to hurting me as much as what you and Ginny did. Nothing!"

Hermione knew this was an argument that she could never win and Ron was well within his rights to feel the way he did so she just through up her hands in surrender, "fine. Fine. I am not going to try to tell you what to do. And I deserved that. But regardless of everything I did to you, I still care about you and that is what this is about. I want you to be happy. And if you feel Lavender will make you happy then fine. Just- just be careful, okay? If not for yourself, for the kids."

Ron's face was still reddened with anger but he could see his ex was backing down, something she rarely ever did. "Whatever Hermione. I am going to live my live the way I want. I won't bring her 'round the kids until they say it is okay, but you and I are done talking about this. I will be nice to you and cordial to you around the family, and I know I may have crossed the line bringing that ministry stuff with Hugo but it is a legitimate program that he will love but I am willing to sit down with the two of you and go over all the details so you feel more comfortable about it. But you need to know how much it physically and emotionally rips me apart every time I see you. And you will get your papers." And with that, he walked out of the kitchen leaving Hermione to dry her never-ending tears before joining everyone outside. This Easter could not be over soon enough.

Ginny had lingered outside of the house, waiting for her mother to emerge. When she saw the woman come out the back door from the kitchen she ran over to her, "Mum, do you really think this was the best idea? Putting them all together like that? Did you hear Hermione yelling at him earlier? Maybe-"

"Ginevra dear, of course I heard the two of them before. That is exactly why they need to talk. Hermione is not going to hex your brother in front of their children if that is what you are afraid of. Not everyone can have the most amicable divorce in the world like you and Harry."

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, "seriously? Why is everyone ragging on me because Harry is actually and understanding, decent guy unlike my idiot brother?"

"Bite your tongue Ginny!" Molly rounded on her youngest, "you have no right, no right at all to talk about your brother like that after all that has happened! And I wasn't 'ragging on you' about Harry. All I was saying is that you are very fortunate that that man is a saint. Not a thought of ill will in his head at all."

Ginny immediately regretted snapping at her mother like that, "I'm sorry Mum. You're right, Ron is just- hurting. And Harry- Harry, I don't know Mum. George said earlier that maybe he is just hoping that he and I will get back together. Do you think he's right?"

Molly looked at her daughter who seemed legitimately concerned, "no Ginny dear, I don't think your brother George is right. Though I am sure the thought has crossed Harry's mind, you and he do have an awful lot together, but I honestly feel Harry is just that kind of guy with only the purest of intentions. He loves you and those kids so much he is willing to put his own feelings away to insure that all of you are happy. Like he always has done. He wouldn't be Harry otherwise. Though I do hope he finds himself a lovely girl in time."

Ginny gave her mother a hug and gods it felt good. That was a type of magic that Ginny would never be able to understand, how everything could just melt away, all the world's problems, when your mother was hugging you. It was like she was a child all over. And the thought made her want to do nothing more than find her own children and wrap them up in her arms. "Thank you Mum. Really."

"Now, now Gin. It is okay. Go out there with your family and show your brothers whose boss, okay?"

"Right. Show them all that is the women who have all the power in this family, right Mum?"

"Naturally!"

Ginny easily joined up in the quidditch match. There really weren't any rules being observed, it was just kind of a free for all. And even though Ginny could have easily dominated everyone, she remembered this was just her family and they were mostly playing for the kids, no need to show off. Too much.

She also couldn't help but be impressed how impressive James was. Sure, the boy always had talent and had been a natural on the broom, but his skills had definitely sharpened over this past season. They were both so into the game, having fun, that James seemed to forget all about being mad at his mum and was happy to have her as a teammate. Finally, a bit of Easter joy.

After a while, some of the less-quidditch oriented family members were getting tired and need a breather. This left just Ginny, Harry, James, young Molly, Fred and Louis. Even George couldn't keep up anymore. They were just about to start up a match of three on three when Ginny noticed Rose and Hugo come from the house hand in hand. She knew that Rose was on the outs with James and Fred for quitting the team and she had observed the girl looking at the boys playing earlier longing to join in.

A quick thought came to her head and she shouted down to her niece, "hey Rose! How about you join us! We'll play boys versus girls!"

"But that makes it uneven Aunt Ginny," Fred interjected. "We'll have four and you'll only have three."

"Well it's in your favor Fred! What, you scared of being beaten by some girls?" Ginny teased.

"It's okay Aunt Ginny!" Rose yelled from the ground. "You all play, it's fine."

"Rose, come on up, I can sit out," Harry offered.

"Oh no you don't Harry. You're staying in. You boys are gonna need all the help you can get! Come on Rose! I know you want to!"

Rose was shuffling her feet in the dirt, she really did want to play. She wished she had that new broom her dad got her. After some quick deliberation, the temptation was just too strong, "Okay! Let me grab a broom!"

"Excellent!" Ginny clapped watching her niece run off to the broom shed.

"You're going down Mum!" James taunted.

"James-" Harry started.

"No, it's okay Harry. A little trash talk is part of the game! But James, you better hang on tight to your broom, your mama was going easy on all of you earlier. You're going to be eating those words son, I guarantee it!" Ginny stuck her tongue out at her son who just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yeah right! Bring it!"

"Okay James. We're not going to hold anything back, you boys better not either!"

"Oh we won't! Good luck!" James offered half sarcastically, half in good nature before flying off with his Dad and cousins.

Rose flew up alongside her Aunt and cousin. Molly really wasn't the best at quidditch, she wasn't on the team at school or anything, but she was decent enough. Rose actually thought her cousin could be quite good but she was just not serious enough to have the proper discipline to be on the team. But right now, she looked focused and determined to beat the boys.

"Alright girls. We have a bit of a challenge, being a woman down and all but I know we can do it. Let's show these boys a thing or two!" Ginny said confidently.

With games like this, with so few players, everyone basically played the role of chaser, everyone could defend the goals and there weren't any beaters or bludgers. Still, only one person from each team could act as seeker could still go after the snitch, in this instance Harry and Ginny.

George acted as the referee, claiming he would be completely unbiased even though Ginny was unsure so Molly said she would keep him in line from the ground if he started leaning in the boys favor.

The two teams lined up in the air, facing one another. Ginny knew Harry might be out of practice, but his eyes had always been better than hers when it came to spotting the snitch. She was counting on her speed and better physical condition to beat him to it. She was actually glad the boys' side had chosen Harry as seeker, that way she really didn't need to hold back. She wasn't about to knock her son or nephews off their brooms but she knew he ex could handle a little rough play. "You ready old man?"

"Old man? I'm only a year older than you Ginny dear! And you never could beat me to the snitch." Harry goaded.

"That was then. I am in the best shape of my life! You might see the snitch before me but you can bet your ass that I will beat you to it!" Ginny boasted. She knew Harry was a skilled flier and was sure he would try to fake her out with several feints. She was ready.

George blew the whistle and threw the quaffle in the air, slightly towards the boys' side Ginny noticed and Fred had it in no time and was already taking off toward the goals. But it didn't last long because Rose was right behind him and punched the quaffle out of his grasp right to Molly. Ginny trailed her nieces as they skillfully passed it between them, avoiding their male cousins attempts at intercepting it. Rose took what seemed to be a wide open shot at the goal when Louis came out of now where to save it at the last second and passed it straight to James.

James passed to Fred, Fred to Harry, back to Fred, to Louis, just making a mad circle of passes around the girls. Ginny had to restrain herself from not stepping it up a notch. Despite what she had said to James, she definitely did need to hold back or she would hurt someone, unintentionally of course. She was a professional after all!

Luckily, Ginny did not have to worry because Rose and Molly were being physical enough and they both tag teamed James, knocking him off course enough to wrest the quaffle from his grip when he had to right his broom.

It continued like this for quite a while, the teams passing between each other and nearly scoring but someone always made a miraculous save or the quaffle was intercepted. The Weasleys really were very talented when it came to quidditch! Everyone down on the ground was really getting into the match it seemed and Molly didn't have to interfere too much with George's reffing. Percy was cheering like mad for his daughter, which Bill teased him for cheering for the girls' side, but Percy never got into quidditch. Ever. Fleur too was getting pretty into it, cheering for the girls unless someone was jostling Louis too hard. It was nice that everyone was out together, getting along. Some of the tension from earlier had obviously burned off. Ron eventually came out of the house and seemed to be in a good enough mood and joined in with everyone else, cheering mostly for the boys but he couldn't help but let out an excited whoop every time Rose made a play, which was quite often.

It really was a pretty evenly matched game, which of course Ginny had to smirk at since they did have one less player. Harry had only tricked her once with a feint for the snitch. The other times she quickly looked to where he was heading to confirm it was a trick before going right on with the game. After seeing Harry fly, she had no doubt that even if he had a several meter lead on her, she could catch up. It was too easy.

Ginny was so caught up in the game, she hadn't seen Hermione emerge from the house, still somewhat puffy eyed, and conjure up a chair next to Hugo. The brunette had to smile at the sight of her entire family enjoying each other's company, all participating someway in this pick up match of quidditch. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. She was stunned at Rose's ability in the air and she reasoned the girl might even be better than her Aunt Ginny had been at her age. Granted, she hadn't seen Ginny play until she was a few years older than Rose. Still. Her daughter was very talented and as much as she would hope the girl would grow up to be something more academic, like a healer, quidditch could easily be her future.

And then of course there was Ginny. Hermione couldn't help but to get all hot under the collar at the sight of her. She could see each one of her slender but toned muscles flexing, even through her clothes. Gods it was sexy. She was still somewhat worked up from their earlier encounter in the field. And she hated the fact that tomorrow Ginny would be leaving for camp and that they wouldn't have the opportunity to be together again until the woman got back. Maybe they could sneak off again before… no it was too risky. Hermione just crossed her legs tightly in an attempt to quell the ache and turned her focus back to her daughter.

The game just kept going and no one was letting up. The score was tied, 50-50 and the snitch had yet to be spotted. The kids were beginning to get a little too rough and there were more than a couple of close encounters of people getting seriously hurt. Molly hated the thought of her grandchildren injuring themselves over a little family pick up game so she silently cast a revealing spell on the snitch, hoping it would end the game.

Ginny was caught up in a pass play with her nieces when she saw Harry take off from the corner of her eye. "Dammit!" she cursed as she passed quickly to Rose, taking off after her ex. He was somewhat out of the range Ginny had predicted would be close enough to catch up but she damn well was going to try. She could see the dark haired man getting ever closer to the tiny, golden ball. She leaned into her broom as far as she could, making her self as aerodynamic as possible and amazingly she was within a broom' s length of Harry. The snitch was mere centimeters from Harry's grasp. She knew it was only a family game, not the World Cup, not even a real game but Ginny did not want to lose. So, despite being a good twenty meters in the air, she stood on her broom and leapt of off it, reaching for the snitch.

Hermione, along with everyone else gasped at the sight of Ginny leaping off her broom. That had to be one of the most reckless and senseless moves she had seen! What the hell was the woman thinking?

Ginny felt her fingers grip around the snitch and she smiled triumphantly before somehow barely grabbing the handle of her broom which had continued forward with its previous momentum. She effortlessly looped her leg around the broom, swinging herself back up right and landed safely down to the ground. Harry was the first to meet her.

"How do you like that? Never beat you to the snitch huh?"

Harry's face was a mix of shock and anger, "what the bloody hell were you thinking Ginny?" His voice was hushed but definitely stern.

"What? Don't be a sore loser!" Ginny tried to joke back.

"Sore loser? Ginny, you could have just broken your neck, or worse! That was insanely dangerous and stupid of you!"

"Relax Harry! I knew I could do that move," Ginny responded cockily. "Plus, I knew if I missed, you'd catch me before I hit the ground."

"What if I hadn't-" Harry wanted to continue but they had been joined by kids, all of whom were hollering and cheering for Ginny, even Fred, Louis and James who she had just beat.

"Sick move Mum! You got to teach me that one!" James said, causing Harry to glare even harder at Ginny.

"Thanks James. But that move was pretty advanced, maybe when you're my age I will teach you," Ginny laughed.

"Wow Aunt Ginny! That was amazing! I can't believe we won! Girls rule!" Rose said before giving her aunt a big hug.

Ginny was so happy to have her niece back in her arms like this, she forgot all about Harry yelling at her moments before, "me? You rocked that game Rose! And you too Molly! You two were great! I couldn't have done it with out you. I hardly had to do any work out there, got to save all my energy for that final push!"

Soon enough the group made their way back over to the waiting crowd of adults, who also congratulated Ginny, the girls and the boys who had played too. Ginny did however notice her mother and Hermione off to the side, looking very much less that pleased.

"Okay everyone inside!" Molly shouted matter of factly, "lets all clean up so we can eat! Let's go, move it, move it! Everyone inside!" The Weasley matriarch shooed her husband, her children, their spouses and her grandchildren away. "Except for you Ginevra."

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, not wanting to turn around to face her mother, or Hermione. She wanted to keep the little high she had from the game. When she finally turned around both her mother and her girlfriend as well as Harry, who had hung back with them, were standing there shooting her daggers.

"What- were- you- thinking!" Molly said sharply, enunciating every word.

"You could have been killed!" This time it was Hermione.

"What is with you three? I am fine. It was fine. So I felt like showing off a little, it is not a big deal." Ginny tried to shrug it off. "Like I already said to Harry, I knew he would catch me if I missed. But I didn't, so it is a non issue."

"A non issue?" Harry asked. "Ginny, what if I couldn't catch you? Or what if I had missed? You would have been seriously injured!"

"Relax! You didn't even need to catch me Harry, I had it completely under control!"

"Ginny, if you are willing to take a stupid risk like that in a mere family game, what on earth are you going to be doing when you play for the Harpies?" Hermione asked hurriedly, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

"What? It wasn't a risk! I knew what I was doing! And you all saw me play before! I played just as hard then and I have no intention of letting up! You're right, this was nothing like what it is going to be, it is going to be worse, but you all knew that! And you've all supported my decision to return. What is this?"

"And we were scared to death back then too Ginevra! I held my breath every match, just hoping and praying you wouldn't bust your head open or worse!" Molly again. "Last fall, during the exhibition match, I was a nervous wreck but that was a relatively tame match. And I saw how much you loved it and I knew how you needed something all your own so I supported you decision. But seeing you today, leaping off that broom like that, I don't know anymore."

"Are you serious? So what Mum? You want me to pull out now? A day before camp?" Ginny asked not really believing this.

"Ginny, why do you think I wanted you to leave quidditch in the first place? It is so dangerous, and the children. They need their mother!" Harry added in.

"No- No not this again Harry! You fucking catch dark wizards for a living! Don't talk to me about dangerous because you are chasing after murders day after day! You said you felt bad about asking me to leave! What the hell Harry?"

"Do you think Gin, that if you do miss the next time, that the opponent from the other team is going to catch you? Harry won't be there to catch you if you miss! I- I- won't be there to catch you if- if if-" Hermione was really struggling to get the words out. She had always been apprehensive about Ginny's playing but seeing her leap out into nothing like that, centimeters away from falling helplessly to the ground. She finished weakly, "I- I just got you back Gin."

Seeing Hermione upset, on the verge of tears, is what really got to Ginny. She hated the thought of scaring her that much. She did. And she was grateful that Hermione, her mother and Harry were just looking out for her well-being but she still thought they were being a tad over protective. She walked right up to Hermione, taking the woman's hands in her own, despite Harry being right next to her, "listen to me. All three of you. I know full well how dangerous quidditch is and yes, there is a very good possibility that I will get hurt at some point. But I have wanted this for so long, you all know that. I am not giving up this opportunity. I know you are all worried about me, and I am sorry for show boating today, maybe it was a little reckless. But I have been working my ass off for this, and I know what I am doing, more so than most of the players in the league. Ultimately this is my decision. And I'll be careful. You all will have to trust me. Okay?"

"But Ginny, you aren't a young kid anymore! You have a family! People who count on you!" Harry started again but Molly cut him off.

"Harry dear, Ginny is right. She is an adult. We can't tell her what to do. Just listen to me Ginevra, if you get hurt, because of some crazy stunt- so help me- I'll-" but the woman couldn't finish her own thought, she just wrapped her daughter in a strong hug, "just be careful! Don't give your mother a heart attack! Okay? Can you at least do that?"

"I will Mum, I promise. You can beat me yourself after the matches if I push it too far, okay? And Harry, I'll be fine. I want the kids to be proud of me, like they are of you."

"But they are proud of you Gin!" Harry tried to argue.

"Just, just trust me. I am doing this whether you like it or not Harry. Let me have this, okay?"

Harry hated the thought of Ginny getting hurt but he knew he couldn't convince her to leave quidditch, not again. He would have to respect her decision and trust that things would work out, "fine. You are too stubborn anyhow, not like I had a chance of talking you out of it. And don't, under any circumstances, teach that move to our son!"

Ginny smiled warmly at the man, "no worries there Harry. What? You think I want James to break his neck?" She winked at him even though he just returned the gesture with a bit of a scowl. "Too far? Okay, sorry. I promise I will never teach our son that, or any other potentially fatal quidditch moves."

"Right. Well I will meet you all inside, I have to change out of these sweaty clothes before dinner. I don't think I have worked out that hard in ages."

"I will join you Harry," Molly added. "You two, don't be long. Dinner has been pushed back long enough!" She and Harry made their way across the yard leaving Hermione and Ginny behind to talk.

The red head turned back to her lover, reaching once again for the woman's hands. Seeing the tears in her eyes, Ginny's heart broke a little, knowing that Hermione would be beside herself during ever match with worry, "Herm, Hermione listen to me. I am going to be fine. I am never leaving you again? Got that?"

Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded but looked the other way. She pulled back one of her hands to wipe away her tears.

"Look at me," Ginny coaxed, taking her free hand to tilt the woman's head toward her. She needed the brunette to be looking at her when she said the next part. She needed her to know that she was speaking the truth from her heart. "I know I said that no one could talk me out of this decision, going back to quidditch, but if you- if you really don't want me to go though with it, I won't. You are more important to me than a silly game."

Hermione's mouth gaped open slightly at Ginny's words. The selfish part of her desperately wanted to shout 'no Ginny! Don't go back! Don't play quidditch!' but she could never do that to the woman she loved. She would sit there, during every game, either in the stands or by the wireless and just hold her breath until each match was over and Ginny was safe on the ground. She closed the distance between them, planting a soft, loving kiss on the red head's lips. "You know how much it means to me that you would even say that, Gin?"

"Well I'm not just saying it Hermione. I am serious. I will-" Ginny was cut off by another kiss, this one a bit more intense.

"I know. Just really, really be careful. Okay?"

Ginny had to force herself to open her eyes, still reeling from that last kiss, "I will Hermione. I really, really will."

"Good."

"Good, now let's get inside before I am tempted to take you in the field again!" Ginny laughed.

"Oh Ginevra! Don't tease!"

"Okay fine, let's go! We have to be quick though!" Ginny half joked pulling Hermione by the hand to the border of the yard.

"Ginny we can't! Your mother!" Hermione giggled back, kind of wanting to actually go through with it. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Oh you're such a fuddy-duddy Hermione!" Ginny responded, following the woman toward the house.

Hermione leaned in close to the younger witch's ear, whispering, "I will more than make it up to you if you make it back from quidditch camp in one piece."

Ginny groaned a little, gods, why did she have to leave tomorrow? "Deal."

"Deal," Hermione nodded. "Now lets get this damned holiday over with!"


	64. Chapter 63

Author's Note: Yes, it has been a couple of weeks. Shame, shame, shame on me. I won't give you any excuses because they don't matter anyway. But cam you blame me, really? HP7 part 1 is out of DVD now. That took some time away from writing. This is a bit of filler I admit but there is a little substance I think. Anywho, welcome yet again to my new readers and reviewers! Thank you of course to ALL my reviewers and readers! And, most importantly HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY to one of you in particular! You know who you are! ;] Sorry I didn't update sooner. I sat my ass down with a bottle of champagne this evening and 4 hours later, here we are. Woot!

Chapter 63

After her children had boarded the train Monday morning, Hermione dove completely into her book despite being mentally and physically exhausted from the weekend. Initially she had wanted to go back home and just crash, fall asleep and wake up next week when Ginny would return from her training camp. Easter had turned out to be the nightmare that she anticipated even though there had been some forward movement in a couple of areas. But now, it was over and with Ginny gone at camp, Hermione had nothing else to do besides work on her book because she was certainly not the type of person to stay idle for too long.

She finished up all the interviews she wanted to conduct, she organized all of her notes, and all that was left to do was to start composing the book itself. Without anything to distract her, she got totally lost in writing and had several chapters before she even felt the need to stop. Seeing as Hermione had always been a work oriented person and having had so many months off from her ten to twelve hour workdays, she had a lot of stored up energy. Sure she had been working on the book on and off for a while, but now that she finally had everything organized and collected, all she needed was that final push to write, and for Hermione, that was the easy part. The words came so easily it was if she had this book written in her head for years, which on many levels was true.

Before she knew it, it was Friday evening and she figured she had probably only gotten about twelve hours of sleep since Monday. She hadn't even realized how lost she had been in writing until she heard a soft hooting sound coming from the open kitchen window. Hermione looked up from her giant stack of parchment, ink smeared and hair frazzled in a way she hadn't been since her leave from the ministry, to see a small tawny owl with a note attached to its foot. Her heart immediately skipped a beat knowing the letter would be from Ginny. Even though the red haired woman had never been far from her mind, Hermione had not had any contact with her since Easter Sunday. Not because anything was wrong of course, they had left things on a rather high note in fact, but because she knew Ginny would be tied up in her camp and she did not want to bother her, and it obviously hadn't taken her long to get distracted either.

Hermione walked over to the tiny bird and picked him up a treat from Athena's bowl. Not far behind her of course was Eleanor, ever curious, trying to get a closer look at the owl much to the bird's chagrin. So much so that as soon as Hermione had detached the note, the owl took off, not even bothering for the treat.

"Oh Eleanor! You scared him away!" She more cooed than yelled while scratching the little cat under her chin. Hermione had been very pleased at how much her children seemed to like Eleanor. She knew Hugo would, always a fan of animals, but even Rose could not help herself from fawning over the little ball of fluff.

She sat down at the table with her letter, flicking her wand in the direction of the stove to start some water for tea. Strong tea. After breaking from writing, exhaustion hit her like a brick wall.

_Hello my Love!_

_First, let me say how sorry I am for not writing you sooner. I have just been so caught up here. But seeing as I haven't heard from you either, I am sure you are rather busy yourself. Well, as you can imagine from my lack of communication, camp is going great! I know we had our pre camp not so long ago but the intensity of this week has just brought back so many amazing memories for me. I don't honestly know how I have stayed away from quidditch for as long as I have. It really feels amazing to be out here on the pitch, I cannot wait for our first match. We'll have a scrimmage tomorrow before the end of camp with Puddlemere. They shouldn't be too tough, but all the same it will be nice to get a real sense for another team. The girls have really been working hard and are all in excellent shape. Old Glenys really knows what she is doing and with Gwenog helping out too, our offensive is basically untouchable. I am so excited Hermione! I feel like a teenager all over again, getting ready for my first pro match. _

_Well, I don't want to keep you, and I need to get back out to the pitch but I get back Sunday evening. Any chance you would be able to come over? As much fun as I am having here, it has been a long week with out you and I'm still reeling a bit from our 'encounter' at the Burrow. Just let me know. I expect to be back around dinnertime. Hope to see you then!_

_All my love, _

_Ginny_

Hermione put the letter down and quickly grabbed for her own piece of blank parchment, eager to write the woman back. But before she could even reach for her quill, Eleanor was leaping at yet another owl that had appeared on her windowsill. The brunette easily recognized it as a Hogwarts owl and consequently wasted no time retrieving the letter from the bird's leg. This owl, unlike the first, was not afraid of the small cat and pecked back at Eleanor, sending her scurrying under the table.

"See there, Eleanor. Some birds will not back down so easily. I told you to watch out," she reached for a treat and handed it to the softly hooting bird, apparently proud of scaring the cat. The owl gave one last smug glare to the cowering kitten before taking off out the window.

Hermione recognized Rose's handwriting and tore open the letter, hoping that everything was okay with her daughter.

_Mum!_

_Guess what? McGonagall actually gave me flying privileges back! She said I had held up my promise about being good until Easter break. I know, I know. I technically sneaked out and broke school rules by going to see dad but I admitted that to her because I felt guilty. She said she already knew though and that my intentions had been pure so she didn't see any reason to hold it against me! Can you believe it? How did she even know? Oh well, I don't care, I am just happy I can fly again. I'll get to try out my new broom! I already wrote Dad asking him to send it to me. Everyone is going to be so jealous! _

_Fred and James were wondering if I could be back on the quidditch team for the last match against Ravenclaw but Headmistress said that would be unfair to my replacement who had been working hard which I understand. But I think secretly she wanted to say yes, because she is a real quidditch nut you know? And Gryffindor did really badly against Hufflepuff. Anyhow, she said I could be an alternate. Just in case. Don't worry, I'm not going to hex anyone just to get on the team, even though James may have suggested it. There is always next season right? And all summer. Fred actually mentioned a youth summer league might be starting up put on by the Ministry, I will have to look into it! Okay Mum, I hope all is well with you. Hugo says hi to you and to Eleanor._

_Love you, _

_Rose_

Hermione could not help but to smile to herself. She was proud of Rose for keeping her anger and outbursts in check at school and for even going as far as admitting sneaking out to Minerva. She was also glad that the girl was clearly happy, genuinely excited about something for the first time since her parents' break up. Maybe things were starting to fall back into place a little more quickly. As much as she wanted to write to Ginny, her daughter of course came first.

_Dear Rose,_

_I am very happy for you about getting back your flying privileges and very proud of you for behaving. And in my experience, nothing gets by Minerva McGonagall, so it is no surprise she was aware of your sneaking out. I honestly do not know how your cousin Molly gets away with as much as she does._

_I do sincerely hope you were only kidding about James suggesting 'hexing' the poor individual that replaced you on the team. You are right, you have all of next season to make up for it. I'd be happy to make some inquiries about this summer quidditch league you mentioned. It sounds like a very nice idea. I will let you know what I find out._

_Now, have fun with your new broom but please do be careful love. And try not to show off too much. And most importantly, do not forget your studies, okay? I love you Rose! And Hugo too of course! Eleanor sends her love as well._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Mum_

She sealed up the letter and grabbed for another piece of parchment to write Ginny.

_Hey Gin,_

_Yes, I have been keeping myself busy here with my book. But other than that there is not too much to fill you in on. Though I did just hear from Rose that Minerva is allowing her back flying privileges. She also mentioned something about a youth summer quidditch league, would you know anything about that? I am sure that would be something Rose would love to get involved with._

_Anyhow, I am so happy you are having such a great time! I am sure it is exhilarating reliving all those old memories. I just hope you are being careful. Good luck with the scrimmage tomorrow and I will definitely see you on Sunday evening. Just let me know what time and I will apparate right over. I know what you mean, as busy as this week has been, I am missing you very much. And I do recall I promised I owed you a little something, now didn't I? Well on that note, I know you are busy so I won't keep you. _

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione _

She attached both letters to Athena's leg while telling her to make sure she went to Hogwarts first. Hermione had no clue where the Harpies' camp was being held and therefore did not know how long it was take Athena to get there but she wanted Rose to get her response. The brunette sent the bird on her way and sat back down amongst her stacks of papers. She took a sip from her tea and ruffled through them trying to find where she left off but it was no use. Her momentum was gone. She needed to sleep, and sleep hard. Hermione was however, very pleased at all the progress she had made on the book and surmised that she really only needed a couple more chapters to wrap it up. The fact that she was able to write that much in under a week impressed even her. So for now, it was perfectly acceptable to go to bed. Go to bed and dream of what she was going to do to Ginny when she returned.

Hermione had awoken very late on Saturday morning and after a very filling breakfast she decided to take a break from the book and look into the summer quidditch thing for Rose. Never having been one to beat around the bush, she went directly to the source for her information and decided to make an appearance at the Ministry. Admittedly, she was a little nervous. She had not been back since her less than subtle departure from her job and now with the scandal with Ginny going on, she really was not sure how she was going to be received. No matter though. She knew that most of the people that worked at the Ministry did have some tact and she still was very respected by the wizarding community for all of her contributions to society, regardless if she was now considered an adultering, closet lesbian who literally blew up her office.

It also helped that she knew the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Oliver Wood, quite well. Hermione knew Wood though Harry, of course, who had been on the Gryffindor quidditch team when he had been captain. Granted they did not really know each other very well until three years prior when Oliver had taken over the department after leaving his quidditch career. He had played for Puddlemere United for many years, right out of Hogwarts and then retired from play to go into coaching. He had been hand selected by Minister Shacklebolt to head the department after his predecessor retired. In his short tenure in charge, he had brought about a lot of changes, most very well received and had to work hand in hand with Hermione on several occasions as one of the heads in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to ensure that no wizarding laws would be broken as a result of these changes or that the laws could be amended to accommodate the changes. Plus, Hermione had a real knack at writing and presenting new legislation, even when it was not related to house elves or the like and her skills had come in handy on many instances. She was sure that he was responsible for the quidditch scheduling changes that Glenys had been referring to when they met in Holyhead and knew that he was sure to meet some dissent along the way but overall, everyone seemed to be very happy with his work. She had sent him an owl when she woke up to let him know she would be stopping by and asking if he had time to meet with her, to which he promptly responded and said he would make time for her if he had to.

The brunette also wanted to pop in to her old office, to say hello to Marjorie, who was now in charge of the department she had built from the ground up. Of course she had been in touch with the woman here and there to make sure things were running okay, but she hadn't actually seen her. Even if it would be a bit awkward to see some of her other coworkers, the ones who had not been in on the plan to blow up her office, she still wanted to see them. She had been rather shut off from the outside world for several months now and it was about time that she changed that.

So Hermione put on her best suit, gave Eleanor and kiss good-bye and stepped into her fireplace to floo to the Minisitry. Upon arriving, she received more than a few surprised looks and a lot of not so subtle whispers. Apparently it was a big deal, Hermione just showing up to the Ministry like that. She walked straight up to the reception witch's desk in the atrium and stated she had a meeting with Oliver Wood and asked for a visitor's badge. The witch, who was clearly new from when Hermione was here, obviously knew who she was and seemed almost flustered to be assisting her. She fumbled for the badge before handing it shyly to Hermione. The brunette smiled back, somewhat unsure of the witch's reaction before heading to the lift. She noticed that the woman was immediately scribbling something down giddily on a piece of scrap paper and charmed it into one of the paper airplane memos frequently seen flitting about the ministry. Hermione was not going to let it get to her though. People could talk all they want.

She calmly stepped out of the lift onto level seven, ignoring the whispers coming from behind her, and into the brightly colored and quidditch poster adorned hallways of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. It did not surprise her to find many posters with none other than Ginny on them, the quidditch league was clearly heavily promoting her come back. As lovely as it would be under normal circumstances to gaze at the gorgeous form of her lover, it certainly did not help Hermione's feelings of self consciousness to have 'poster Ginny' following her across the floor catcalling and whistling at her the whole way. She tried to ignore it, she tried to 'shush' the poster Ginny but that only egged her on, eliciting more comments, many of them bordering on being rather lewd. Comments she knew the real Ginny would never say, at least not in public anyhow! Apparently quidditch persona Ginny was a bit bold. She was just about to turn around and forgo the whole trip when Oliver stepped out of his office.

"Oi! Hermione! I thought you had arrived. The members of the Falmouth Falcons on the poster in my office said that Ginny Weasley was whistling at some attractive bird out in the hallway. Figured it was you. Even Ginny's poster persona has more tact than to just catcall at anyone."

As totally and completely embarrassed as Hermione was, and she was sure her face was showing it, she was glad to hear that even 'poster Ginny' did not have a roving eye. But still, it took a minute to gather her wits about her. "Uh- yes, thank you Oliver. I was kind of dreading coming here, but I suppose I have to face the public some time or another, right?"

"Quite right Hermione. And in all honesty, I don' have a problem with anything. I mean, Harry, as well as Ron, are great blokes and I feel for them, but I am not one to judge. Don't mind some people in the office, they are just, well there are some people who are just uptight and the others just live for the gossip. It is all rather petty." Oliver was just trying to be nice but he could see how uncomfortable his guest was and that the blush had not faded from her cheeks so her cleared his throat and went on. "Right, well, yeah, you are here about the youth quidditch league correct?"

Glad for the change in subject Hermione quickly nodded, "yes Oliver. My daughter mentioned something about it. I was actually surprised to hear about it, generally an undertaking as large as this would be news."

"Right you are Hermione. We actually don't have all of our ducks in a row yet with the whole thing but we really do hope to get it all in order by the time school lets out. I remember being back in school and wishing there was some type of organized league for the summer. And I'll tell you what, it is a great shock for those couple kids who do go on to play professionally right out of school to go from what? Three matches a year? Well at Hogwarts at least, to more than twenty in a regular professional quidditch season. Some kids do not even have the luxury of playing at school because teams are few and the room on their rosters are limited. This would open up quidditch for children of all ages and talent levels. And, it will make competition for spots on the school teams that much more competitive.

"Not to mention it will encourage children to meet people they normally would not, those children that go to wizarding schools abroad or are taught at home. We are even talking to the other Ministries in Europe for them to get similar leagues going in their countries so we can make youth international teams for the really elite young players. They have been doing this over in the US and Canada for years and it is no wonder that the North American Quidditch League is becoming that much more prominent. Canada hadn't even sent a team to the World Cup until five years ago and at they were in the finals last year! And as I am sure you know, the US went on to beat Scotland in the Championships!"

Hermione really would not have known that at all if it had not been for Ron and Rose obsessing over quidditch, but she nodded nonetheless. She could tell how worked up Oliver was about it, being himself from Scotland. "Well, Oliver, I think it sounds like a lovely idea. You know I am for anything that involves magical cooperation between countries or even on the smaller scale within our own country. I am sure you've heard this before but you really are doing great things with this department."

"I appreciate the compliment Hermione, especially coming from you. But yeah, we have to do some schedule changes as a result with the pro league, we want them to be able to hold some workshops for the kids but it is really hard because school break is out right in the middle of quidditch season. We will work it out I am sure. So, Rose is interested then?"

Hermione laughed, "interested is an understatement. My daughter lives for quidditch."

"So I hear. I am still in regular correspondence with Minerva, a real quidditch fan that one. She is always giving me the latest on the Hogwarts players, mainly the Gryffindors of course. She is a fair woman but some biases you can't really change can you?"

"No I suppose not. But yes, Rose, as much as I would like to say otherwise, she seems to have a real future in the sport. Not that I am the best judge."

"I made it out to the first match against Slytherin this year and let me tell you Hermione, your daughter is something else. She is the next Ginny Weasley. Probably even better by the looks of it. And your nephews, Fred and James? They have a real shot too. Great talent there. Really."

"Yeah, well you should have seen them all at Easter. Even Louis, Bill and Fleur's youngest, is pretty good in the air. And most surprisingly, Percy's daughter Molly too. There was even talk of an all Weasley team!" Hermione was laughing but was met by a very serious look from Oliver.

"I could see it. I could see it for sure. A very talented quidditch family you have. This is exactly why I want this youth league to get off the ground! Next year at the Hogwarts the whole Gryffindor team may be made up of players from one family! And that is great for Gryffindor if they are the best players, don't get me wrong, but do you know how many kids dream of quidditch all year round and then show up to school and not make their house team?"

Hermione really did not know how that felt. She was never one of those kids and fortunately for everyone in her family that wanted to play quidditch, they were always good enough to make the team. But, she was reminded of her muggle gym classes in primary school, always being picked last for a team, how shitty that felt. "I am really glad you are doing this then. Are you getting close to having it organized?"

"Yes! Yes we are indeed! We are going to break it up by age, under 10, 11-12, 13-14, 15-16 and 17-18. Have about five teams per age group. We know we'll have the numbers to fill at least that and no one will be turned away so we many even have to go with more teams. Now, sure, there are going to be kids of all skills levels within each age category and to make up for that, we will allow those children with considerable skill to move up to the higher levels so they are still challenged. I am sure your daughter will be at least in the 15-16 level if not the senior 17-18 level." Hermione could not help but to beam with pride at that comment as Wood went on, "so there will be trials of sorts, more of a clinic to establish skill and sort the kids into teams so it is more balanced. With the summer break only being a few months, the majority of matches will be in the later two months, first month for practice and what not. But yes, to answer your question, we are close. We are going to post notice in the Daily Prophet in the next few weeks in fact. Kids can have their parents start enrolling them June 1."

He went to his desk, rummaged through some papers before pulling out a mock up of a pamphlet and touching his wand to it making a few copies. "Here, give this to the rest of you family for their kids. I'm sure the Weasleys will be a strong force in the league."

"Thank you so much Oliver. I cannot imagine certain members of my family not wanting to participate in something like this, and I will pass on the information."

"Then I am sure I will see you at the parents' meeting Hermione! And it really was good seeing you again."

"You too Oliver, see you then." The brunette said warmly shaking the man's hand before exiting his office. Of course, as soon as she was out the door she was met by a series of comments coming from the poster on the wall.

"Hey Beautiful. I was wondering when you'd come out to see me again. It really is too bad you can't come in here to join me because I would really like to-" and just like that, 'poster Ginny' was stiff on her broom and hung motionless in mid air.

"I really am sorry love but you were getting on my nerves!" Hermione said in a hushed voice to the poster. The truth was, even though it was just an enchanted photo of Ginny, she still felt bad for petrifying her. But at the same time she could have the image following her from portrait to portrait through out the ministry cat calling her when she was already on the receiving end of far too many less than friendly looks.

Hermione made her way to the second where her old office was to say hello to her old colleagues. She even noticed some of the scorch marks left behind from her little display last year. But everyone was genuinely happy to see her. There was a lot of "how we've missed you's" and "how are you keeping busy these days" and thankfully no one mentioned Ginny or Ron. Ron too had worked on the same floor in the Auror Department and apparently his abrupt departure was still somewhat of a taboo conversation topic.

Hermione was pleased to find that Marjorie seemed to be running the department quite well and had even made a few improvements. The brunette of course couldn't help but to kick herself a bit for some of the things that seemed so obvious now that they had been implemented but at the same time, Hermione had been frustrated with her job for some time when she left and this just made it all the more clear that it had been time for her to move on.

She had just turned back to wave to one of her former colleagues when she rounded the corner and rand smack into someone causing papers to fly into the air. She scrambled to help the person she hit pick them up.

"Oh. Hello Hermione." It was Harry. Naturally. "What, what are you doing here?" His tone was not accusatory, just curious.

"Uh, hi Harry. I was actually here speaking with Oliver Wood. But since I was already at the Ministry I thought I'd come see how Marjorie was running things. She seems to be doing quite well don't you think?" She was running her words together because she was nervous and embarrassed. She had not been alone with Harry since before everything had come to light about her and Ginny. This was awkward.

"Oliver Wood? What about?" Harry was really not one to pry but was well aware of the uncomfortable air between them and needed to fill the space with something.

"Quidditch actually. For Rose. A youth league in fact." She clumsily handed him a copy of the pamphlet she had received. "I'm sure James will be interested. Maybe even Albus."

Harry took it and looked back at Hermione, a mixture of sadness and confusion on his face.

"Umm, nice seeing you Harry, but I'd better be-" but Hermione was cut off.

"Why don't you come into my office for a minute. We haven't really- we haven't talked at all in months."

Hermione hesitated. Yes, Harry had been one of her very best friends since she was 12 but that was before she slept with his wife. That being said, she missed him. Even in the years that she was insanely jealous that he had ended up with Ginny and not her, the two of them had been very close. Like brother and sister. She had even been able to talk to Harry about some of her problems with Ron through out the years, even given his loyalties to her husband. He had been the only one. And she had betrayed him.

"Sure Harry." Hermione smiled weakly back at him and followed him to his office. Upon entering she noticed that his office was still covered in family photos. Mostly of his children but of the extended family as well. It did not escape her attention though that Ginny was missing from the Potter family portrait apparently having walked off, but Harry did have a muggle photo of the red haired witch as well on his desk. One she could not walk away from and in it, she was smiling lovingly at her former husband. And it was a recent photo too, within the last year or so.

Harry noticed Hermione's line of sight, walked behind his desk and placed the photo face down before taking a seat and offering a chair to his companion.

"Would you like some tea?" Harry offered to which Hermione refused. He cleared his throat, "perhaps a glass of fire whiskey then?"

Hermione met the dark haired man's eyes; they were always so soft, genuine. She was kind of shocked that Harry would keep a bottle of fire whiskey in his office. He didn't seem the type. But it would certainly help. "Yes. Please Harry. That would be great."

He poured them each a glass before lifting his own, "to the health and happiness of our children?"

"Cheers to that," the brunette responded, softly clinking his glass. Awkward silence. "Harry, look-"

"No, Hermione. I just- I wanted to- Damn. There really is no easy way of going about this is there?"

"No, no I guess not. But- I am sorry Harry. I truly am. I-"

"Save it Hermione!" Harry said with some force that took even him off guard. He finished off his drink and poured another. He started again with a more gentle tone. "Look, you are not sorry. I know that. You wanted Ginny all these years. And I knew that. And you are not sorry that you have her now, are you?"

Hermione blushed slightly and looked away. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes, "no. No I guess not. But I am sorry about how things ended up happening. With the cheating and sneaking around. And how we did not just talk to you and Ron about it."

"Well, me too. But what is done is done."

More difficult silence hung between them for several minutes, neither one of them really knowing how to begin repairing their relationship. So Hermione went right in for the kill. Perhaps it was the alcohol, she now had a second glass, or perhaps it was that she wasn't over the scene of Harry and Ginny last week at the Burrow and her consequent emotional state but she straight up asked, "do you want her back? Are you trying to get her back?"

This time Harry looked away, somewhat embarrassed. "Hermione, I am not going to lie to you. I love Ginny. I will always love Ginny. I am in love with her. I am more in love with her every day than the day before. She is the mother of my children. My life. I will never stop wanting her back."

Hermione could feel herself getting even more choked up and even a bit angry but she didn't say anything, she just listened.

"But, because I love her, I know that I am not who she needs or who she wants. It is you. It has always been you. And I was very selfish all those years to deny her that. Now, I didn't know that she did that memory thing and I honestly thought maybe she loved me the same way I loved her. But it was just a trick. An illusion. And I love her enough, and you too, to not take that away from either of you."

There was no stopping the tears from coming now. Hermione broke down. She shouted, "Damn it Harry!"

Naturally the raven-haired man was confused but remained silent.

She slammed her fists down on his desk with enough force to spill some whiskey out of her glass. "I betrayed you! And Ron! Your best friend! I slept with your wife. I am STILL sleeping with your wife. I have destroyed your family. My family. Our family! You should be furious with me! Yelling at me! Something! How can you be so fucking passive? How are you not a mess? I am a mess and I am coming out ahead in all this!"

Harry simply reached calmly across his desk and placed his hand on one of Hermione clenched fists, "Hermione. Hermione, listen to me. I have been angry. I have been furious. I have done my fair share of cursing and swearing and breaking things round the house. And I have been hurt. Okay so I still am hurt. But that isn't going to get me anywhere. Ginny loves you. I would be an idiot not to accept that. You and Ginny will always be my family and I want to be able to move on. I don't want my kids to have to suffer any more than they already have. Or your kids. Or Ron. Or Molly and Arthur. Or anyone else for that matter. Does it suck? Yeah. But what can I do? Yell at you? Fine, if it will make you feel better." Hermione gave him somewhat of a lopsided nod. "Well then, FUCK YOU Hermione! You- you bitch! You fucking whore, try to steal my wife? Who the fuck do you-" It felt wrong coming out of his mouth and before he knew the brunette in front of him was laughing and he couldn't help but laugh too.

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes, still laughing. Why was she laughing? It was totally inappropriate but the sight of Harry cursing her out just to satisfy her own need for punishment was too much. The words were clumsy and wrong coming out of his mouth. She knew he could never mean them. Maybe he had earlier on in this whole debacle but not now. He just was not that man. "Oh Harry. Harry I have missed you."

"I've missed you too Herm. Okay so for a while I was pissed at you, still am, a little, but I do love you, you know? You're like a sister to me. More than that even. I don't know. But what we have, it would be hard to break. Okay?"

"Yeah, I know. Why can't Ron be more like you though?"

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned somewhat, "that just not him you know? He's not too keen on me either right now. Mostly because I am not blowing up at you and Ginny every chance I get, you know? He was really gutted by this. I mean, we all were, but he never saw it coming. He had no idea. Ever. And I never told him. I know it was for the best ultimately but still. It is going to take him some time. He'll come around though. I know Ron and he does still love you and Ginny. It is just going to take some time. A lot of time."

Hermione knew he was right about Ron. That he would eventually soften up. She couldn't help herself from asking, "What do you think about Lavender?"

Again, Harry groaned, "well. He is free to date who he wants. That is all I will say."

"Aha! So you don't like her either!" Hermione felt a bit of triumph, even though it was entirely petty of her.

"No, to be honest I don't. She is a gold digger. I told him that. That is another reason he is not talking to me. But, it is his life. He is smart enough to catch on though and I am sure he will. He's just a little lost right now, you know?"

Hermione's smile faded from her lips, "yeah. I know. I just want him to be happy. I really do."

"I know you do Herm. He'll work things out. It will all work out, okay?"

"Thank you Harry. You are far too good for your own good, you know that right?"

"Yes, yes. So they keep telling me."

"I am glad we talked," she reached again for his hand, giving it a friendly squeeze.

"Me too Hermione. Now, I won't lie, I am not going to be calling you for lunch dates any time soon but I am happy we cleared the air a bit."  
"As am I Harry," she smiled warmly at the man and before she started crying again she pointed back toward the youth quidditch pamphlet. "I'm sure I'll see you at the parents meeting. I bet James will want to join up."

"No doubt he will. See you then Herm."

And with that she was off. She made her way out of his office, off the floor and into the atrium. When she got off the lift she was very surprised when the same reception witch from before ran up to her, blushing furiously, "Um Mrs. Weasley or Miss Granger or Ms. Weasley, uh- what ever um, I just wanted you to have this. Have a nice day!" The young woman handed her a tiny piece of paper before running back to her post. Hermione did not even bother to look at what it was before walking to the fireplaces and flooing home. When she got into her living room she unraveled the small parchment to find what appeared to be a phone number. Ha! She couldn't believe it! That woman had given her her phone number! Not many witches and wizards even had phone numbers but everyone in the wizarding world knew Hermione was muggle born so the girl probably assumed she would have a muggle phone. But that was beside the point. Of course Hermione was flattered. No one ever hit on her. Ever. In her entire life. Aside from Krum, Cormac, Ron and Ginny. And certainly not in recent years. She laughed it off. She had to admit it made her feel a bit giddy but that did not the change the fact that she loved Ginny. Nothing could change that. Not even all the phone numbers in the world. And this time tomorrow, she would be back in her lover's arms. She could not wait.

Hermione woke up early the next morning, wanting to get a lot done before leaving for Ginny's in the afternoon. She had decided to bring Eleanor with her, just in case her stay lasted longer than just the night. One could hope right? After her chat with Harry yesterday and the thought of seeing Ginny tonight, Hermione found herself to in a very good mood. She settled down with some tea and breakfast at her kitchen table when the paper delivery owl brought her that morning's edition of the Daily Prophet.

She gasped and dropped her teacup, shattering it on the floor.

_Returning star Ginny Weasley seriously injured in pre season scrimmage_, story by Rita Skeeter, _Also: is there more than one woman in Weasley's life?_ And of course it was accompanied by a moving picture of Ginny's lifeless body, crumpled on the ground with none other that Georgia sobbing over her. But it was the 'seriously injured' part that really caught her attention. She panicked.


	65. Chapter 64

Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the delay for update. It just wasn't ready in my brain yet I guess. And I did leave you all with a bit of a cliff hanger, so again, sorry about that. Anywho. I hope to update much sooner this time around. Not much more to say other that. All of you continue to flatter and amaze me with your kid words, so thank you so much! Oh, and too my special fan out there, I hope you feel better soon! :]

Chapter 64

Hermione did not know what to do. She had no idea where the training camp was being held so she couldn't just apparate to Ginny's side like she desperately wanted to. Seriously injured? Seriously injured? What did that mean? How could this have happened already? The woman hadn't even finished training camp for Merlin's sake! She wasn't even remotely concerned about the second part of the article, all she cared about was making sure her love was okay. But how could she know?

Ginny woke up with a throbbing headache and an unbelievable pain shooting down her left arm originating at the shoulder. She didn't want to open her eyes, she wanted to pass back out so she couldn't feel the agony she was in. She had no idea what had happened. The last thing she remembered was kicking Puddlemere's asses in the scrimmage. But then she realized that it must be Sunday and that would mean she would be seeing Hermione. Of course, she would be showing up injured apparently, and she hated to think what Hermione would say to that.

"Weasley? Weasley are you awake?"

Still keeping her eyes shut Ginny answered, "Glenys? Ugh, what the hell happened to me?"

"Well, you took a pretty strong hit to the left shoulder with a bludger. That beater Smythe from Puddlemere is brutal. But, in his defense, it was a good clean hit, our girls just missed it."

"Gods, I don't remember that at all."

"The hit knocked you clean off your broom and you hit the ground, took a good bonk on the head. You were out cold, until just now in fact. Don't worry though. The team mediwizard says your arm will be healed up in no time. A week or two at the most, and you seem to have a pretty thick skull, no major damage there." Glenys smiled at the grimacing red head, knowing that she had certainly had worse injuries in her career and likely would again. Then she mumbled harshly under her breath, "though you wouldn't know it reading that bloody Prophet. Blasted Skeeter woman."

Ginny's eyes finally popped open and she sat up a little too fast in the bed, causing her head to spin and pound even more, "what? It was in the Daily Prophet? How the bloody hell did Rita Skeeter get a story on this? I thought camps and scrimmages were closed to the press!"

"Merlin knows how that woman finds these things out. But she was there apparently, along with her photographer. Blew the whole damned thing way out of proportion. Said you were out for the season, if not forever. Went on to say how you were too old to return to the sport and blah, blah, blah. Same old bull shit." And then she paused, looking unsure. "And then some other nonsense but it really doesn't matter. Just stupid gossip to sell more papers."

Ginny's face blanched, "what other nonsense?" She was already mad enough that the papers had printed that she had a serious injury, she could only imagine how her family and Hermione were reacting to it. Gods, she had to write Hermione! "What did the article say Glenys? Give me the paper! Give it to me!" She made the mistake of reaching out with her left arm and yowled in pain.

"Easy there Weasley! We still need you for the season! I'll get you the paper only if you promise to will not over react and injure yourself any further." The coach gave the younger woman a stern look, she could tell the red head was fuming. "I mean it Weasley! Promise?"

"Gods, it's that bad, is it? Fine, fine. I promise. Just, get a copy of the damned paper. What time is it even?" Ginny trying not to get too riled up but all she wanted to do was hop out of bed and make her way home to find Hermione and assure her she was alive and well. But the pain in her arm and head were preventing much movement.

"It is just nearly noon. We watched film from the scrimmage this morning and then I sent the girls home. It has been a pretty tough week training wise but despite your unfortunate incident yesterday on the pitch, I'd say all in all it was really great! Hell, I haven't even told you yet we won the scrimmage. Georgia caught the snitch just as you were plummeting to the ground. It was a brilliant move too. You work with her has really paid off-"

"Glenys! The paper, please." Ginny implored her coach. She needed to see how much damage Rita Skeeter had actually done.

"Yes, yes, alright. Pushy bugger, ain't ya?" She handed over the paper and settled back in her chair, ready for the Weasley explosion. She did not have to wait long.

"What! That- that- that- ugh that infernal woman! Who the bloody- Ugh!" Ginny was crushing the paper in her hands and she hurriedly scanned the story. The picture was bad enough. She did not care that the motion of her hands tearing at the newspaper was causing indescribable throngs of pain to radiate through her arm and down her body. She needed to get home to Hermione now. She swung her legs, quickly over the side of the bed, temporarily losing her balance as she stood due to her head injury, but again, she wasn't really thinking clearly.

"Weasley! What did I just say to you! You need to take it easy. You are in no condition to travel just yet." Glenys tried to reason even though she knew it would be futile.

"You don't understand, Hermione is probably beside herself right now with worry. Not to mention my mother. Ugh, they are both going to kill me once they see I am not 'seriously injured.' I need to leave, like ten minutes ago!"

The old coach knew that she was not going to be able to talk the woman down but still felt that she shouldn't be traveling. "Fine. Let me at least take you to the Floo Station. Then we'll go together. Is there any other way you can contact her? Just to get some of the worry off your mind?"

Ginny began internally cursing herself for leaving her cell phone at home. Sending an owl would be pointless if they were leaving now. How is it that wizards had magical powers but no way to send a message quickly over long distances? Ridiculous. "No, it is fine. Best to do it in person anyhow. I need to get all my things," she added as a second thought.

"All taken care of, it's all right here. Let's head out, slowly!" And off they went.

Hermione tried Ginny's cell phone several times before guessing she either left it at home or was in no condition to answer. She hoped it was the first. Not knowing what else to do, she apparated over to the Burrow to see if Molly and Arthur had heard anything.

She arrived slightly up the drive and made her way to the back door off the kitchen. She let herself in and was not surprised to find Molly sitting at the table, wringing her hands with worry, and Arthur standing behind her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hermione was however, surprised to see Harry pacing around the room, though on second thought she really shouldn't be. Of course he would be concerned for Ginny too.

"Oh Hermione! Have you seen the papers? Have you heard anything from Ginny?" Molly nearly cried.

"No I haven't heard anything Molly. I was hoping maybe you all had." Though she was just as anxious as everyone else she still tried to be the voice of reason, "perhaps it is not as bad as it seems. Rita Skeeter did write the article after all. You know how she has a flare for the dramatic. And she did not really go into much detail on the injury itself, it was mostly filler. It will be okay Molly." Her voice sounded much steadier than she felt.

"I knew she shouldn't go back! This is exactly why! This is what I have been saying all along," Harry interjected, still moving wildly about the kitchen, his messy black hair even more askew than normal.

"We don't even really know what's happened yet Harry. It was probably a simple accident," Hermione added calmly. Why was she defending Ginny's quidditch career? Didn't she think it was too dangerous as well?

"So what Hermione? You think this is fine? Ginny could be lying in a coma somewhere for all we know and you are telling me it was just a simple accident? How can you be so calm about this? Aren't you concerned at all? I thought you supposedly loved her."

"I do love her, Harry!" Hermione snapped, "how dare you question my feelings for her!"

"Well. You have an odd way of showing it! I thought you of all people would be more logical about all this!"

"I am trying to be logical Harry! I am the one who is trying to wait for the whole story before jumping to the worst possible conclusion based solely on some dammed gossip column written by a woman you and I know pulls the facts out of her ass!"

"Stop it! Both of you! Stop it this instant!" It was Arthur. He rarely raised his voice so it was strange to hear him yelling at them. Molly was just sobbing harder into her hands as Mr. Weasley sternly looked at both Harry and Hermione. "There will be none of that in this house, understand? Bickering like children. Now, I agree that we cannot believe what Rita Skeeter has said but there has to be a least a grain of truth in what she wrote. So, I think it is safe to assume that Ginny is hurt, somewhat, and that is cause for concern. Arguing about it is not going to help anyone."

Harry and Hermione both looked slightly ashamed. Poor Molly was already having a tough enough time as it was, they did not need to add to it with their pointless squabbling. "You are right Arthur, we are sorry," Harry spoke first. "I think we are all just really worried and until we hear anything for sure, we are just a bit on edge. Now, if you all will excuse me, I am going to cool down a bit and head out for a walk. Please, summon me if you hear something and I am not back." Arthur nodded and Harry turned to head out the door but not before giving Hermione one last sharp glance.

"I apologize for that Arthur, and Molly. Of course I am beyond worried myself. I am just trying to cling to the hope that this really is just a simple case of exaggeration." Molly nodded softly and reached across the table for the brunette's hands.

"I know dear, I know. And I appreciate your positive outlook. But you know how it is being a mother, the worrying never stops and then you hear something like this about your children and your brain automatically fears the worst."

"I know Molly. It will be okay. Hopefully we will hear something soon." Hermione gently squeezed the older woman's hand, trying her best to smile.

They sat in silence for quite some time, Molly eventually getting up to make tea. Harry still hadn't returned from his walk. Nothing was helping the time move any faster.

"So, had Harry heard anything from the kids? Had they seen the article?" Hermione eventually asked taking small sips from her tea. She could tell immediately that Molly had infused it with her patented calming draught, which she was thankful for.

"Yes, yes. Naturally they wrote him first thing this morning wanting to know what happened. He of course did not know but told them that he would contact them as soon as he had any news. Told them not to worry though, that Ginny was tough, that she would be fine." Molly said evenly, clearly the tea was working on her as well.

"I don't know how she does it!" Arthur added sharply drawing confused looks from the two women.

"Ginny? Are you kidding? She was always looking for trouble, even as a girl! Always giving my heart a run for my money that one, bad as any of her brothers." Molly responded somewhat incredulously.

"No, not Ginny. Rita Skeeter! How did she even get into the camp? How did she know about the scrimmage? They are always closed off to the press! It doesn't make sense that they would let one of the most notorious tabloid trash writers in to watch."

Hermione cleared her throat and looked away from her in-laws. She had mentally kicked herself many times over for not turning Rita in to the Ministry all those years ago for being an unregistered animagus but just when she was about to do it, she felt petty and small about the whole thing. Plus, until very recently, the woman had pretty much left her family well alone. "She's an animagus. A beetle to be precise. I imagine it would have been pretty easy for her to sneak into someone's training bag and get to the camp undetected."

Molly and Arthur both looked at her like she had twelve heads but it was Mrs. Weasley who spoke, "what? How- how would you know something like that? If she were an animagus, she would have to register with the ministry and we would know something like that!"

"She is unregistered. I- I caught her, back at Hogwarts. The year of the Triwizard Tournament. It was how she was getting all of those gods awful stories about Harry and- and me." She could tell Molly was blushing slightly, remembering how she had believed the papers and took her anger out somewhat on Hermione for breaking poor Harry's heart. "I actually captured her and kept her in a jar for quite some time and then I black mailed her during the war to write that article for the Quibbler. Until these last few months, she hasn't bothered any of us much so I never ended up reporting her. But now, I am wishing I had. If this turns out to be a farce of course!"

Molly and Arthur remained quiet for a moment, not really wanting to broach the next topic. "I see, that certainly explains a lot," the red haired woman finally answered. "Now, well, like we all said before, there must be some truth to this article, hopefully not much in the sense that our daughter is not in fact severely hurt but," her voice trailed off for a moment, "but there is also, the- the other half of the piece." She tried to put it as gently as possible. It really wasn't what Molly was most concerned about, whether or not Ginny was consorting with other women other than Hermione, though the thought greatly disturbed her, but out of concern for Hermione, she couldn't help but to be curious about it.

"Ah. Yes. I forgotten about that part of the story," Hermione said casually. She hadn't really forgotten about it, but she knew that part was complete and utter rubbish. At least from Ginny's side of it. Still she thought the need to elaborate somewhat for the Weasleys so they wouldn't get the wrong impression of their daughter. "Georgia St. James, who plays seeker, seems to have some what of a crush on Ginny. I can assure you, with the utmost confidence that Ginny is not carrying on with this girl in any way. But you know Rita, she sees the girl showing concern for her hurt teammate and spins it into something torrid and inappropriate." Now, the story had gone on to detail Ginny and Georgia's 'affair' in much more elaborately than the actual injury part, citing several different instances in which the women were found in what could be compromising positions but Hermione kept telling herself it was all just tabloid talk and nothing more. Ginny being safe and healthy was what was important.

"Oh, of course," Molly said quickly, "we could never think that Ginny would do something like that to you Hermione!" Even though the thought had briefly crossed the woman's mind considering their daughter did cheat on her husband of nearly twenty years just a few months ago but then again, the circumstances there were very different.

"See, so if that whole half of the article was trash, we can assume that most of the rest of it was too," Hermione added with as much assurance as she could muster. The picture had really made Ginny look hurt. Plus, on the inside of the paper there were more pictures showing her entire fall to the ground. It had been horrifying.

Ginny and Glenys were waiting at the floo station, in an uncomfortable silence, partly because Ginny was finding it hard to focus on anything other that her excruciating pain and partly because Glenys did not want to talk about the other part of the article.

Never having been once for gossip, the old coach wanted to avoid the topic of Ginny and Georgia but she couldn't help but to think that if two of her best players were having some kind of an affair, it would eventually negatively impact their level of play and consequently the team and so that made it her business.

"So Ginny," the older witch started.

Great, Ginny thought, she never uses my first name. "Yes coach?" She said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing.

"Oh, here, take this," Glenys said gruffly thrusting a small vial in the red head's direction.

Ginny took it cautiously, "and what is this exactly?"

"It's a pain potion. The team mediwizard prescribed it for you. I don't personally believe in the stuff. Makes the body weak. Hard work and proper rest should be enough for an injury, but I can't bare to hear your panting anymore so take it."

"You had a pain potion this entire time and you just let me sit here like this? What the hell Glenys!" Ginny responded. She wasn't really mad at the woman, she was normally the same way, not much into the pain tonics. She knew too many fellow quidditch players who would abuse the stuff and get addicted, or they would use it to play through really horrible injuries that then never healed. Normally she would just grit her teeth and bear it but now on top of the pain, it was the anxiety of seeing Hermione and her mom that was getting too her. She would gladly take something for her nerves and this would do just fine. The red head took a generous swig and immediately felt a warm tingle spread from her shoulder down her arm and then it turned to ice, numbing the pain almost completely and her head felt light. It was very easy to see how people could get hooked. "Now, were you going to ask me something?"

"Look Weasley, you know I hate gossip and the like but I am just going to come right out and ask. What is the story with you and Georgia? I only ask because it is my team and my business."

Ginny couldn't help but to laugh, the potion apparently affecting her brain more than she thought, "oh Coach. You do NOT need to worry about that. Trust me. That blasted Skeeter woman has it all wrong."

"Oh yeah? Well then what is the story between you two? Remember, my only concern is team unity here, I am not trying to dig into your business."

"Look, Georgia has a crush on me, that she's had apparently since she was a kid or something. At the welcome party you guys had for me, she thought I was flirting with her, so she kissed me," a detail she probably could have omitted by the look on the coach's face, damn this pain potion! But she continued, "and I set her straight. Told her to back off, that I was in love with Hermione and that I would never jeopardize that. And I think that when you sent her over for extra training, Hermione helped to set her right too, staked her claim if to know what I mean," she said this with a suggestive wink again drawing a curious glance from Glenys's face. Gods she was feeling funny, "um but yeah, it is not an issue. No worries."

"Right, okay. Good to clear that up Weasley. She did seem pretty distraught though when you fell. Then again, we all were. I just don't want any inappropriate shenanigans happening on my team that are going to cause issue for our level of play, got that?"

"I fully understand Captain!" Ginny said while giving the older woman a pseudo-salute.

"And take it easy on that pain potion. It seems to be a little strong." Glenys said with a half smile on her face, she was partly amused by the red head's behavior but quickly shook it off. "I'm serious though Weasley. I don't need my star player addicted to the juice."

"Gotcha! When's this damned floo going to be ready?" Ginny asked a little louder than necessary.

"Actually, I think they are flagging us over now. Here, let me get your bag."

The two women steeped into the oversized fireplace and in a flash of green they were headed back to Wales.

They stepped out into the Welsh Floo Station and Glenys grasped Ginny's hand firmly to apparate them back to the red head's house by the harbor. When they arrived at Ginny's doorstep, before walking in the younger witch stopped abruptly.

"Wait. Why are we here?" Still quite loopy from the potion.

"This is where you live. Merlin Ginny, how much of that did you take?"

"No, no, no Glenys! I know this is where I live but Hermione isn't going to be here!" She stated strongly, swaying just a bit. But in a moment of clarity, "AHA! I bet she went to the Burrow to see if my mother knew anything. Merlin, the two of them are probably beside themselves. We have to go check!" She said reaching for the older witch's hand.

Glenys stepped out of her reach, "no way am I letting you splinch us apparating under the influence! Is your fireplace on the Floo network yet?"

In the rush before Easter and camp, Ginny had failed to get it connected through the Ministry, "no. But we need to get there! They are really worried! You don't know them like I do. Gods, they are going to kill me when they see I'm not dead! Then probably ban me from quidditch!"

"Well, we can't have that! Banned from quidditch! That is bollocks! Come, we'll go from my place. I'd feel better if you didn't travel alone in this state. Blimey, these two might kill me, returning you to them like this."

"This is true. Watch it. They are wily too!" Ginny had the goofiest grin on her face. In the one part of her brain that was unclouded, she reminded herself to take a bit smaller of a swig from the vial next time around. "Well, let's get a move on. No use delaying the inevitable."

Hermione, Arthur, Molly and once again Harry were waiting impatiently in the kitchen of the Burrow. They couldn't believe it was now well into the afternoon and they still had not heard any news from Ginny or anyone connected to the Harpies. The later did come as somewhat of a relief because surely the quidditch association would notify the family if she was in really bad condition.

The afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet had even come out, with no updates on the story from this morning. Harry was still bringing up his misgivings about Ginny playing quidditch and Hermione was about to snap at him again when the hearth was filled with bright green light.

Molly gasped when she saw her daughter walking on her own accord, though somewhat off balance, out of the fireplace and into the kitchen. "Oh Ginny! Ginny you are okay!" The older red haired witch ran up to the younger woman and promptly engulfed her in a big hug. But, just as expected she pulled back quickly and changed the tone of her voice and said, "how dare you do that you your poor old mother! Scare me have to death! What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

Hermione had not realized it but tears had come to her eyes. She was so relieved to actually see Ginny standing there, apparently unharmed. The red haired witch did have somewhat of an interesting expression on her face, almost like she was drunk. She tentatively started to approach her lover but was cut off by Harry.

"We were so worried about you!" He picked her up from the ground in a hug and for the first time, Ginny's face showed a sign of pain and she sharply breathed between her teeth. "Oh, oh Ginny, I am sorry, did I hurt you?" Harry said quickly.

"Oh bugger off Harry, I'm fine. Just a dislocated shoulder. Where's Hermione?" She definitely had to be on something, she would not of been so brusque with her ex otherwise. The red head looked around the room and ran over to her lover, leaving a rather dejected looking Harry behind. She wrapped her good arm around the woman as firmly as she could and whispered into her ear, "hey love. I've missed you."

As relieved as she was to see the woman, she really was not in the mood, nor did she think this was an appropriate venue to be whispering sweet nothings to each other. But none the less, Ginny was clearly in some kind of altered state of mind, "Ginny, are you okay? You seem a bit off."

"That would be the pain killers, dear," Glenys added now stepping out from the green flames. "Molly, Arthur, I am really am sorry to be returning your daughter to you like this and I am sorry about the story in the paper. I cannot imagine how worried you all were but I can assure you that it was all blown way out of proportion."

Molly turned to the coach and said as nicely as she could, "I appreciate you bringing Ginny home to us Coach Adams but we will take it from here."

Glenys took the cue to leave but before bowing out she wanted to tell Ginny's family the extent of her injuries knowing. "I just wanted to let you know that Ginny was hit by a bludger and it separated her shoulder and suffered a slight concussion from the fall. But, in the realm of quidditch injuries, it was a rather minor incident." As much as she knew this should help calm their fears, she could feel the glare she was receiving from Mrs. Weasley and tactfully said her good byes.

"So," Ginny said cheerily still drunk on the drugs, "I take it everyone is glad to see me!"

"Gin, what the hell is wrong with you? This is exactly was what I was talking about. You shouldn't be-"

"Harry! Stop!" Hermione cut the dark haired man off before he could go any further. Gesturing to Ginny, who seemed to be on cloud nine, "This is not the time. Clearly. Molly, Arthur, if you don't mind, I think it would be best if I just took Ginny home and got her to bed." She could hear the younger red head giggling at the suggestion and could only guess what was on her mind.

"I think that is probably the best Hermione," Arthur answered even though he could tell his wife wanted nothing more than to baby their daughter. He also looked over to Harry, who was clearly unhappy with his decision but went on, "we can discuss this further tomorrow when she is more up to it."

"Thank you Arthur," Hermione replied and without even turning toward Harry, she gave Molly a quick hug before taking Ginny's hand and apparating them back to Holyhead.


	66. Chapter 65

Author's Note: Well, where have I been for the last 5 months right? I have been without a computer. It was sad. Very sad. I'm so sorry for seemingly abandoning this story. I hope you didn't lose faith in me. Now I have a brand new computer and I start getting off work earlier so I plan on writing again. That being said, it was a little tough to get back in the groove and I feel like this chapter is a little rough around the edges. I hope to improve. I hope you all are well and still out there. I promise, I will not leave you hanging for another 5 months. Not even close.

Chapter 65

Not a second after apparating inside Ginny's house, Ginny was leaning close to the brunette's ear whispering seductively, "so what was that about getting me to bed?"

Hermione pulled herself away from the red head whilst still supporting her before saying firmly, "Gin, you know that is not what a meant. Now, what you need is to lay down and we can talk more when this potion has worn off."

"Aw come on Herm! It has been a whole week! Haven't you missed me love? I know I've missed you." She was trying to sound sexy and alluring but her words were coming out jumbled and slurred, effectively turning Hermione off yet making her laugh at the same time. Ginny however was not aware of how she was coming across and continued to paw at the older woman, trying to close the distance between them.

As much as she did not want to encourage the red head, she could not help but to chuckle at the state she was in and she knew it would be a challenge to get her to comply. So she played along knowing that as soon as she got her into bed, she'd probably pass out. "Oh Gin, you are right," Hermione purred, wrapping her arms firmly around the red head's waist, leading her towards the bedroom, "it has been an awfully long time and I have missed you."

A goofy smirk played on Ginny's lips and she made her best attempt at a wink, "now we're talking Herm." She tripped her first few steps, causing the brunette's grip to tighten around her, "ooh, can we not wait to get to the room? Shall I take you right here in the hall, love?" And with that, Ginny pulled Hermione down onto her lap in a surprisingly graceful move.

Taken off guard by the sudden motion, Hermione was temporarily stunned, and it took her a minute to realize that Ginny's mouth was working over her neck. And it felt good. Real good. She couldn't have imagined that the red head was capable of such precise movements being so clearly drugged, but she was and the older witch felt her eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. Ginny's hands were moving skillfully up her back, under the hem of her shirt, and Hermione inadvertently groaned causing the red head to tug at the piece of clothing and slip it off over her head.

"Gin, Gin, come on- we need- mmm- we need to get- to- to the bed." Hermione barely choked out, fully immersed in the jolts of pleasure that were shooting through her body every time Ginny lips made contact with her skin. She tried to stand up, but Ginny's hold on her was too strong. "Love, seriously- uh gods that feels good- no- no, Gin. Come on. You have a head injury." Her voice was anything but commanding and the red head's lips just smiled against her neck.

"Nothing could keep me from this Hermione, you should know that by now," Ginny said smoothly, and continued to talk between kisses, "but- if it- makes you- feel better love- I suppose- I could comply-" The red head stood up, in a surprising display of strength and balance, holding Hermione in her arms and barged into the bed room, placing the smaller woman somewhat roughly on the bed, "with your wishes of moving to the bed." She grinned down at the brunette witch slyly but then the room started to spin. Or she started to spin. Or was it Hermione that was spinning?

Hermione sat up on her elbows looking at the woman at the foot of the bed. One moment she had looked ready to pounce, then she looked ready to vomit. She rolled off the bed and stood next to her companion with one hand steadying her hip, the other on her shoulder. "Gin, are you alright? Here, why don't you lay down." She guided the younger woman slowly to the bed and as soon as Ginny's head hit the pillow, she appeared to be out.

"Excellent," Hermione said huffily. As much as she had wanted the woman to just get some rest in the first place, she was now entirely worked up and flustered. And topless. She pulled her wand out of her back pocket and summoned her shirt from the hallway. She figured that Ginny would probably want to sleep in something more comfortable than her traveling cloak so she pulled an old tee shirt and some boxers shorts from the woman's drawers.

Upon removing the sleeping woman's clothes, Hermione saw the full extent of Ginny's injury and it made her wince. Her entire left shoulder was a combination of deep purples, blues and greens extending about half way down her upper arm and across the left side of her chest. "Oh my poor Ginny. Why do you do this to yourself?" the woman whispered before leaning down to gently kiss the bruised flesh. She worked the pair of shorts up over the red head's hips but left her with out a shirt for the time being and covered her lightly with the blanket before exiting the room.

Though Hermione had no medical training per say, she did have an extensive knowledge of common household potions and cures for everyday injuries. Not that a dislocated shoulder was your usual commonplace injury but she figured she could come up with a suitable poultice for it none the less, at least it wouldn't hurt. After combining several ingredients including the staples of dittany, murtlap and several herbs, she soaked some cloth in the warm mixture and wrapped it securely around Ginny's shoulder. The pain potion she had taken was apparently very strong, as the younger witch did not even budge during the entire process. Hermione made a mental note to remember to grab the potion from Ginny's cloak and only give it to her in small doses.

Several hours later, Ginny slowly opened her eyes, not entirely sure where she was. The room was mostly dark aside from a dim light coming from behind her. She made to turn over but sudden pain coursed through her shoulder, reminding her of her injury.

"Oh, Gin! Be careful!"

"Hermione?" Ginny said through gritted teeth, turning over the rest of the way to find the brunette propped up against the headboard, an open book on her lap, a small light hovering over the pages and little Eleanor curled up at the foot of the bed. "What- how did I get home?" Ginny groaned grabbing for her shoulder and finding the cool damp poultice wrapped around it under a light tee shirt. "And what is around my shoulder? Ugh- this smells awful!"

"Well, it may not be pleasant but it will help, a little bit at least. Gin, don't you remember showing up at the Burrow?" Hermione asked sweetly, reaching for the younger witch's hand and holding it in her own.

"The Burrow? No- no I remember Glenys telling me I got hurt during the scrimmage and then going to the Floo station and then- ugh. I vaguely remember taking a pain potion but after that- nothing." With her free hand she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and for the first time really looked at the woman next to her. Hermione looked gorgeous. Her thick, wavy brown hair gently rolling over her shoulders and falling on her partially bare chest covered only by a spaghetti strap tank top. She was wearing reading glasses that were perched at the tip of her nose, her warm chocolate eyes peeking over the tops, smiling at her. Her own smile spread across her face despite the ache in her arm.

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand, "yes, Glenys took you to the Burrow. And then I took you home, and tried to get you into bed. You only gave me a bit of a hard time," she winked.

Ginny laughed at the statement, "me? I gave you a hard time about getting me into bed? I doubt that!"

"That was exactly the problem Gin! Your dirty mind was misinterpreting my motives! And I must say, you are still rather suave while under the influence of powerful pain tonics. I thought I was going to get lucky there for a moment, but then you passed out." Hermione said teasingly.

"How did I miss this?" Ginny scoffed. "I am steering clear from that blasted stuff!" but just as she was saying it, she moved her arm in some type of emphatic gesture and gasped in pain.

Hermione frowned slightly, hating to see her girl in pain, "well, perhaps you could just take a smaller dose next time round. And I'll make you a fresh wrap for your arm." And as she got up from the bed, Ginny's stomach gave the trademark Weasley growl. "Should I make you something to eat while I'm up love?"

"No, no Herm. I can do it for myself." But when Ginny went to stand, she lost her balance and had to sit immediately back down. Hermione was at her side in seconds.

"Gin, please, just stay in bed. You have a slight head injury too. I am sure you'll be a bit unsteady. I don't mind, really," the brunette said calmly, repositioning Ginny in the bed.

The red head reluctantly laid back down, throwing her uninjured arm over her face groaning, "do my kids know what happened? Did they see the paper? And do I even want to know what my mother had to say about all of this?"

Hermione called out from the kitchen, "after we left the Burrow, I got an owl from Harry saying he wrote your children saying you were okay. And your mother, well, she wasn't pleased. We were all worried sick all morning but I think Molly knows these injuries are to be expected now with you back in the league. But you cannot stop a mother from being concerned. Harry on the other hand, was a bit more vocal. He is still not happy about you taking up the sport again and he made it quite clear." The brunette had reentered the room with a bowl of some greenish brown substance in one hand and a sandwich in the other. "Here, why don't you eat first, then I will rewrap your arm."

Ginny sat up a bit in the bed, and took the sandwich from Hermione and set the plate on her lap, "thanks Love, I appreciate it. Now, what exactly is Harry's problem?"

"He is worried about you Gin, can you blame him? I am worried about you too naturally but I have accepted the fact that this is what you want to do."

The younger woman swallowed a large bite of her food before asking, "so why can't he accept it then? He was all for it a few months ago, after the exhibition match, but now it is like he has some major bug up his ass about the whole thing I don't get it."

"I don't know what to tell you Ginny. Maybe he felt bad about making you quit all those years ago so he was excited for you but then after you pulled that little stunt at Easter, he realized why he wanted you to quit in the first place and then you getting injured before the season even started cemented that in his mind." Hermione started soaking several strips of fabric in her healing mixture while she let Ginny gather her thoughts.

"Well that's just great. It is not even that bad of an injury, you know I have had much worse!"

"I think that is part of the problem!" Hermione said with a bit more force this time, "this isn't the worst it is going to be. And I can tell you that I am not looking forward to seeing you hurt either."

"Do you want me to quit?" Ginny barked somewhat annoyed they were having this conversation yet again.

"No Ginevra, I do not want you to quit. Lay back down before you make it worse. I am just saying that it will be hard to watch, but I know that injuries are just part of what comes with quidditch. And Harry knows he can't make you quit either, same with your parents, but really he was just trying to look out for you. And I don't see anything wrong with that, do you?"

The red head rolled her eyes a bit but responded any way, "no, I guess not. It's just, I can't tell you how quidditch makes me feel. What it is like for me when I'm up on my broom. I have missed it so much and I don't think I fully realized how much until I started back up with the Harpies. It is truly like a part of me has been missing all these years and I just got it back. So to think about giving it up is just, I don't know, I don't think I could."

Hermione simply sighed while she got up from the side of the bed and took Ginny's empty plate into the kitchen. She knew she could never dream of asking the woman to give the sport up, even though she had offered to do just that a week ago. But the thought of Ginny coming home week after week, her body ravaged with new injuries, was terrifying. However, she also knew Ginny was more than capable of taking care of herself on the pitch and had to hold on to hope that nothing truly serious would become her.

Ginny had noticed her companion's lack of response and could see the wheels turning in her head. The red head knew that Hermione also had her reservations about this decision to take quidditch back up but was very thankful that she was being so supportive of it. If it really meant something to the brunette, Ginny would quit in an instant but just as she was thinking of voicing that again, Hermione came back into the room carrying more cloth for her shoulder wrap.

"Ginny, you know I am very happy that you were able to get back into quidditch. And all I want is for you to be happy as well. Here, let me redo that poultice for you," Hermione said while she helped Ginny off with her shirt, being as gentle as she could. She spoke softly and smiled at the woman, "at least this time around you'll have me to tend to your wounds. Let's hope I don't have to enroll in any courses at St. Mungo's to keep up with the treatment options though."

The last comment made Ginny laugh lightly and she smiled back at Hermione, "yes, I will try to keep my injuries in the realm of easily treated. That being said, thank you Hermione. For doing this for me. And just for being here."

"There is no where else I'd rather be Gin," the older woman said sincerely.

Hermione continued to treat Ginny's arm but despite the brunette's delicate touch, Ginny was having a hard time not grimacing in pain at the contact. "Here love, take a bit more of the pain potion," the older witch urged pulling the vial out of her pocket.

"No, no, keep that stuff away from me! I can handle the pain, it is not that bad."

"A small amount won't hurt. Just a tiny sip. If not for you then for me, it is hard to watch your face contort like that. It is awful really," Hermione said cheekily.

Ginny groaned in opposition but relented for the sake of the other woman, "fine, but only to make you feel better. And only a little bit. I don't want to be knocked out again. I've missed you all week long."

"And I've missed you too Gin but I'd rather you be healed and well rested then putting yourself in pain trying to entertain me. If you hadn't noticed, I brought Eleanor with me so if it is agreeable I could stay here for a couple of days."

Ginny's face immediately lit up at the sound of that, "of course it is fine! Stay as long as you like. I assume Coach will give me at least a couple days off from practice. It might be kind of nice to just hang out a bit."

"Well good! And yes, it will be wonderful just being able to relax with you."

"I'm sure we can do a bit more than just relax Herm," Ginny said while wagging her eyebrows in a suggestive manor. "I do believe we had a deal before I left for camp."  
Hermione didn't skip a beat, "that is right, we did have a deal. But I seem to recall that a stipulation of that deal was that you come home uninjured. That is clearly not the case. And I would truly hate to delay your recovery by overexerting you. And with your head injury as well, you probably shouldn't be jostled around much."

Ginny knew the other woman was teasing her, or at least she hoped that was the case. "I think I can manage." She leaned forward just enough to capture Hermione's lips in a gentle kiss, "and there is really only one way to find out."

The brunette pulled back enough and gave the other woman firm glance, "now Ginny, as delightful as that offer sounds, I still think it would be best if you just took it easy." She placed her hands on Ginny's uninjured shoulder and pushed her back down to the bed, leaning over her the whole time, keeping their bodies close. She hovered over her mouth for a few seconds, licking her lips, before pulling away abruptly, "and your shoulder wrap really is quite disgusting, even if I am the one who made it, and it is not very conducive to what you're suggesting."

The red head groaned again knowing that Hermione would not relent, "fine. Will you at least join me in bed? What time is it anyway?"

"It is just after midnight. And of course I will join you. We can catch up in the morning. You can tell me all about your camp and I will tell you about what all I did this week, deal?"

"Deal," Ginny rolled over to the brunette as she was getting into bed, "good night Love. Sweet dreams."

"You too Gin. It's good to have you home."


	67. Chapter 66

Author's Note: Hey there… are there any readers left? Kinda broke my promise there didn't I? About not making you wait five months. Went ahead and doubled that. No excuses. Interesting development in my life since then, I got married! Woo hoo! And it was my lovely wife who insisted I start this up again. Of course I cannot say no to her. So here you go, hopefully I can keep up with it until the end. Thanks to those of you who might still be hanging in there for me! :]

Chapter 66

Ginny awoke feeling a dull ache in her shoulder and a soft, purring mass on her chest. In Hermione's absence from the bed, little Eleanor had taken to curling up on top of the red head and was contentedly purring away. Not wanting to dislodge the sleeping feline Ginny just called out to the other room, "Hermione? What time is it?"

The brunette appeared not a second later in the doorframe and upon seeing her pet's position, scooped Eleanor up and set the now somewhat miffed kitten on the floor. "It's early yet Gin, only about 7:30. Do you need anything? How's your arm feeling today?"

Ginny contemplated the question for a moment before responding, "you know, I actually think it feels a bit better. This nasty wrap thing you put on may have helped after all." The red head, now cat free, was able to push herself up and lean back against the headboard without much pain at all.

"Oh well good. Let me take it off then and see how the bruising is doing." Hermione was in full caretaker mode and made to take off the other woman's shirt, already encouraged by her being able to move without grimacing.

Ginny stopped the brunette's hand from pulling off her shirt and instead grabbed the back of her neck and pulled into a passionate yet simple kiss. When she pulled away smiling she looked into Hermione's eyes, "don't I get a 'good morning' first before its all business?"

Hermione immediately smiled back realizing she could stand to relax a bit. "Of course love. I am sorry. You know how I am; I have always shown people that I care by being the business end of things. Old habits."

"I know Herm. I am just teasing and I am very glad that you do care enough to tend to my wounds. But I am fine, really. You have already helped so much." Ginny gently caressed her face before smirking back, "not that I object to you taking my shirt off."

Hermione playfully smacked at the red head's hand that was now trying to pull their bodies closer together. "You never change do you? Always the dirty mind. But I would like to see your shoulder first." Ginny groaned in objection but Hermione cut her off, "no Gin, I am serious. I don't care how irresistible you may be, you are hurt and that needs to be taken care of first. Plus, I have an idea that I'm sure you won't object to but I need to see that shoulder."

Ginny could see a mischievous glint in her lover's eye and was immediately excited, "what do you have in mind love?"

"Patience Ginny. I really do need to get that thing off your shoulder, it is making me ill, it smells worse dry then wet. So, please let me help."

The red head laughed and knew she wouldn't get anywhere with out complying so she raised her good arm over her head to make it easier for Hermione to take off her shirt and was even able to pick up her injured one much further than she would have thought with hardly any pain.

"That doesn't hurt Gin?" Hermione asked noticing how relaxed Ginny's face seemed despite the motion of her shoulder while she gingerly slipped the shirt over her head.

"Surprisingly not much. I told you, this thing really did help. I mean, it still isn't comfortable but the pain isn't making me want to pass out like last night."

"Well good. Thank Merlin for magic I guess. You really have no idea how lucky we are. You never had to grow up with the muggle remedies for injuries and whatnot. Not that they are bad but your shoulder would not be feeling so good a mere day and a half after the injury." Hermione was slowly unwrapped all the strips of cloth which were somewhat caked on to the red head's skin but she didn't seem to mind. Once they were all off she was happy to find some of the bruising had abated. While the shoulder was still mostly a mass of purples and blues the edges had faded and did not extend as far down her arm or chest. "Wow, this really does look much better."

Ginny was glad to see the relief in her partner's eyes and added cheekily, "maybe if writing doesn't pan out Herm, you can start a second career as a healer."

"Ha ha Ginny. I am sure this is a result of what your team mediwizard did but I'll accept the compliment anyway," Hermione acquiesced while getting up from the bed and walking into the bathroom. She returned with a washcloth and a small basin of warm soapy water. She soaked the washcloth and began to wipe the poultice grime away from the red head's shoulder. The brunette kept looking to Ginny's face for any signs of discomfort but the red head actually seemed rather contented.

Though every once in a while there was a small jolt of pain in her arm Ginny was mostly enjoying the feel of Hermione's gentle hands working across her shoulder and chest. When she had played quidditch before, Harry had always been very attentive to her needs when she was injured, no doubt, but there was definitely something different in the way Hermione handled her. She couldn't quite place what exactly made this so much better but she was very glad to have the brunette in her corner this time around.

Hermione had probably already washed her companion's shoulder thoroughly but she was easily distracted just moving her hands over the topless woman. She glanced up at Ginny once more to read her expression and could not honestly tell if the woman was passed out or simply lost in the moment. "Feeling okay there Gin? You're not passing out on me are you? You do have that head injury we also need to keep an eye on."

Ginny could hear the hint of concern in Hermione's voice so she cracked one eye open and gave the woman an easy smile, "I'm fine Herm. Just enjoying this is all." She could see the relief on the brunette's face, " but you know what would make it even better?"

"What's that love?" Hermione knew the look on Ginny's face.

"If I were not the only one topless here. I know you don't want me to be 'jostled' too much but there is no harm in looking is there?" The red head winked.

The brunette got off the bed and grabbed the hem of her own shirt and looked saucily at the injured woman, "well, I suppose, that would be fine, but I did have something a little different in mind." She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing the cream-colored lace bra she was wearing.

Somewhat in a daze from the partial strip tease it took Ginny's brain a second to catch up before asking, "and what would that be love?" She could see Hermione's hand reach behind her to unclasp her bra. "What- what did you have in mind?"

Hermione let her bra fall off her shoulders and onto the floor, keeping her eyes on Ginny who was unabashedly staring at her chest. She loved what she could do to the other woman and knew it would be challenging to not escalate the physicality of things for the time being. She moved her hands to the button of her trousers, "well I got you that lovely tub as your house warming gift and I have yet to take a bath in it. Surely it is big enough for the both of us and I'm fairly confident that won't be too stressful for your injury."

Ginny's mouth quickly went dry as she watched Hermione slowly tug her pants down the sides of her hips, "um yeah, that sounds- that sounds really great." She really had missed the brunette over the last week and was finding it hard to speak as Hermione's pants were now pooled around her feet as she stepped out of them.

"Well, should I help you up then? Or do you think you can focus for long enough to manage on your own?" Hermione teased Ginny as she moved a little closer to the bed now only clad in her knickers. The red head quickly tried to get out of the bed, overestimating her steadiness and wobbled into the waiting brunette's arms. "Careful now love, I told you that you have to take it easy. Let me help you out of these clothes."

"Well Hermione, you can't tease me like you are and expect me to take it easy," Ginny joked back now a bit more confident on her feet but still holding onto the other woman. "But I think I am okay with the idea of you undressing me."

All Hermione had to do was help her out of the boxer shorts she was still wearing before the red head was standing in front of her naked. The ghastly injury aside, Hermione enjoyed taking in the whole sight of Ginny and allowed her eyes to linger over her form before moving her gaze to the red head's. "You really do look lovely Gin, apart from your arm of course. I already drew up a bath when I was getting the washcloth and put a warming spell on the water so it should be all set for us."

Ginny couldn't help but blush as Hermione's eyes devoured her flesh. She allowed the other woman to pull her into the bathroom and paused just before they reached the tub. "You still seem a tad over dressed Herm, allow me." Feeling a bit bold and much more stable, she slowly knelt in front of the brunette and hooked her fingers in the waistline of her knickers and dragged them down her long, smooth legs. Before she stood back up, she placed a gentle kiss right on Hermione's glistening center causing the older woman to shudder slightly.

Taken aback by the red head's actions, Hermione had to prevent her knees from buckling as Ginny held onto her waist to pull herself up. "Right, well, mmmm," trying to gather her wits about her, "let's get in the tub, shall we?"

Ginny smirked at her companion knowing she had thrown her out of control, "of course love. Do you want me in front or behind?"

Though the comment was not at all intended as any type of innuendo it still took Hermione a moment to respond, "um, yes, you sit in front. That way you wont have to strain your shoulder trying to wrap your arms around me."

"Good thought Herm," Ginny held out her hand as to help the other woman into the tub and then gingerly climbed in after her. She leaned back against her lover reveling in the warmth of the water and the feel of Hermione's front against her back. "This was a very good idea love."

"I know, why do you think I wanted to get you this tub so badly?" Hermione teased as she drew tender patterns on the other woman's arms with her fingers. "Plus, the heat should be good for your shoulder."

"Mm hmm, that it is. Not to mention what you are doing as well. You are not making it easy for me to stop myself from turning around and just having you right here," Ginny purred.

The red head's words sent jolts of pleasure through Hermione's spine, but she tried to remain calm, "I know it is tempting but you really do just need to relax Gin. Just enjoy being here with me. We will have all the time we want to fool around once you're better. You want to heal so you can play quidditch again don't you?"

Ginny laughed knowing that Hermione had made a good point, "touché Hermione. I did just go on and on about how important the game was to me. But you know, an extra day or so off would be fine if that meant I got to be with you." As she spoke, she pressed her body back against the brunette trying to cause some friction between them.

Needing to be in control of the situation despite the sensation of Ginny's ass grinding between her legs, Hermione quickly countered, "uh uh Gin. You don't get to play it both ways. I know how committed you are to quidditch. And I am not going to help you deliberately hurt your self further just so you can try and bed me."

"Oh come on Herm," Ginny somewhat whined. "You can't get me naked and wrapped in your body without expecting a little something, huh?"

Hermione knew the woman in front of her would not relent until she at least got a bit of what she wanted. She just knew she needed to keep the ball in her court so craned her neck forward slightly to place a kiss on the side of Ginny's head, "patience love. Just let me take care of you. Are you doubting that I know what's best for you?"

Ginny felt one of Hermione's hands travel away from her arm and begin to move down her side then across the span of her toned stomach. Her abs tightened at the touch and her body tingled as Hermione whispered headily into her ear, "relax Gin." The red head tried to calm herself by taking a deep breath, taking in the scents of lavender and vanilla that her partner must have treated the water with. She felt her both her lover's hands now as they trailed down over the tops of her thighs and then back up with the nails digging slightly into her skin. She forgot all about any lingering pain in her shoulder when Hermione worked her mouth over Ginny's neck drawing a low moan from the red head's throat. "Mmm Herm, that feels so good," she tried to move back as far into the other woman as she could when she felt slender fingers dip between her legs.

Hermione was trying to keep her movements slow and sensual as not to jar Ginny in any direction. She could feel her own arousal building as she moved her hand to caress the red head's mound, working her fingers gently through the fully moistened lips. She used calm, fluid strokes occasionally dipping into Ginny's center then back out to focus on the tight bundle of nerves.

Ginny delighted in the brunette's ministrations and she could feel the tension building in her lower abdomen with each stroke of the woman's fingers. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer despite the slow pace. Her head rolled back onto Hermione's shoulder and gripped the brunette's free hand with her own as she prepared herself for release.

"Come for me Ginny, let yourself go," Hermione cooed softly into her lover's ear and concentrated her motions on Ginny's clit.

Upon hearing those words, Ginny simply came undone. She felt her body completely melt into Hermione's and all the built up pressure left her. She felt arms tighten around her keeping her from slipping down further into the bath water.

"I got you Gin, I got you," the brunette whispered feeling Ginny's body just go limp in her arms. She knew the woman would still be pretty tired despite sleeping for several hours and she could feel her companion's breathing slow and relax. She just held her there, letting herself calm in the warm water. Another perk of magic was never having to deal with a cold bath. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed into Ginny's damp, auburn locks and just sat for a long time enjoying the serenity of the moment.

"Ginny, Ginny love, we've got to get out of the tub." The red head awoke at the sound but was a bit disoriented when she opened her eyes, still in the bath, still in Hermione's arms. "We've been in here too long. My fingers are getting pruny."

"Mmm that was nice. Did I fall asleep in here?" Ginny said somewhat groggily.

Hermione chuckled, "yes, and I think I did too for a bit, it was very relaxing. But we really must get out."

Ginny leaned forward allowing the brunette to climb out behind her, "oh I suppose, but we must do that again."

Hermione wrapped herself in a bathrobe and had one in hand to offer Ginny when she got out, "I definitely think that can be arranged. How does the shoulder feel? Do you need me to help you?"

Ginny smiled at the woman's concern, "it feels pretty good, nice and loose. I think I can manage though." She got up with minimal effort and took the robe from Hermione, placing a kiss on her cheek as she stepped out. "What time is it now?"

"Just before nine, so relatively early yet. Should I make us some breakfast?"

"Only if I can help love," seeing the protest in Hermione's eyes as they made their way to the kitchen, she continued, "I insist. It is still my house after all."

"Okay, I will let you help but no heavy lifting," Hermione relented.

"Heavy lifting? We are making breakfast, not building a wall," Ginny scoffed.

"Ah but you forget we need to make a meal that will satiate that Weasley stomach of yours, a lot of preparation goes into that," the brunette teased back drawing a bark of laughter from her companion.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Ginny said acting insulted and right on cue her stomach grumbled much louder than usual causing her to blush.

"You sure about that Gin?"

"Fine, fine. You are right. But hey, all I've had since the day before yesterday is that sandwich you made me last night so you really can't blame me can you?"

"Of course not! I just know you, and your stomach. And making breakfast for the two of you is a big job. Now, you want to help?" The red head nodded in her direction, "well you can get Eleanor some food out of the pantry and refill her water dish there on the counter. Thank you Gin."

Ginny moved around carrying out her assigned task as Hermione pulled several different items out of the refrigerator and started whipping them together. The little kitten appeared from nowhere and Ginny gave her a few scratches under her chin. "How's Eleanor liking your place Herm?"

"Oh she's getting on quite well. Both Rose and Hugo loved her when they were home for Easter. I can't say the same for Athena, but they are staying out of each other's way. I really can't thank you enough for her Gin. It's nice to have her in the house so I am not entirely alone."

"I'm glad you guys are enjoying each other's company. Someone has to watch out for you while I'm away." Ginny moved to the other woman's side and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She liked the idea of this being how every morning in the future would go, the two of them together, playfully conversing and going about their days. She knew they weren't at the point yet where Hermione would actually move in full time but she was hoping that would happen sooner rather than later. "Whatcha making?"

"Omelets, I hope that is okay." Hermione said while pouring the egg mixture into the heated pan. She decided to tease red head a bit, "do you want to put this stuff back in the fridge? Or are you done helping now?"

Ginny chuckled, "of course dear, I did insist didn't I?" As she was putting the ingredients back an owl flew up to the kitchen window. She closed the refrigerator door and walked over to the bird. She removed the envelope with the official Harpies' logo from the owl's leg, "I think it is from Glenys. She probably wants to see if I can start practice today." Ginny laughed but she could see that Hermione didn't find that prospect quite as amusing.

_Weasley,_

_How's the shoulder? Did you mother kill you after I left like you predicted? I hope not. Boy she sure looked mad, I was glad to get out of there. I know you can't play yet, but I was hoping you'd still come to the stadium for practice this afternoon, help out coaching from the ground. This way the team mediwizard can have a look at you too, see how long you're going to be out for. Let me know!_

_See you later,_

_Glenys_

"Well, I was partly right. She wants me to come to practice," Ginny announced as she sat at the table.

Hermione put a plate of food in front of the woman and barked, "you cannot be serious? That woman is crazy! You will hurt yourself even more."

"Relax Hermione. She just wants me to come to the practice to help coach the other girls and to get my shoulder checked out. She knows I can't play yet." She saw the brunette calm down slightly.

"I was going to say. I was starting to have severe reservations about that woman. I thought Molly was going to kill her yesterday when she brought you home."

"Ha, Glenys even mentioned that in her letter. Would you like to come to the practice? I am sure Glenys wouldn't mind. I can write her back and see."

Hermione thought about it for a minute. There was really no reason for her to go, she could find plenty to do to occupy herself for a few hours but then she thought back to the article in the paper. Georgia. Not that she believed anything that Rita Skeeter had wrote but still, maybe showing up with Ginny would strengthen the message that they were together and set the young seeker straight. "I'd love to come Gin. Just make sure it is okay with your coach first. I know these practices are generally closed."

"Excellent! I'm glad you said yes. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before the season starts and things get really crazy. I will write her back when we're done here. You really are an excellent cook Hermione, this is delicious."

"Thank you Gin, but slow down. You are going to dislocate your other shoulder if you continue to shovel food into your mouth at that pace." Hermione kidded as she ate her own omelet, much more daintily.

They finished their breakfast making small talk with each other through out. Hermione filled the other woman in on all the progress she had made on her book, stating that is was basically done. She just needed to go back through everything before submitting it to a publisher. Hermione already had several prospects in that department. As soon as she had put out feelers to different publishing houses that she was considering writing a book, many offers came in. Hermione knew it was because of her celebrity that she had these options available to her she just hoped her writing was good enough to deserve it. Naturally Ginny was being her biggest champion assuring her it was great but Hermione reminded her that she was being completely biased and she hadn't even read it yet. Ginny wouldn't give in until Hermione agreed with her that she was an amazing writer.

Eventually Ginny wrote back to her coach, saying she would be at the practice and asking if Hermione could come. The response was relatively quick given their close proximity to the stadium and Glenys had agreed to let Hermione come this once even though it was very unorthodox. Ginny figured the older coach knew that Hermione was someone she would want to have on her side, especially if she wanted the red head to continue playing for her quidditch team.

They spent the rest of the morning just lying around the house both enjoying the other's company. It was the easiest thing in the world for them both and in those moments it was so easy to realize how much they had missed out on for the last twenty years. In those moments it wasn't hard to forget the outside world with their unwanted views and pressures. So simple. So nice.

And then another owl flew in for Ginny. With a letter from her son. And that bubble quickly burst.


End file.
